Cinders
by absolutely ordinary
Summary: A collection of random moments from Bella and Edward's future following the end of Cinderbella: A Forks Fairy Tale. Whatever they share with me, I'll share with you.
1. Public

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Cinders is a collection of random moments from Bella and Edward's future following Cinderbella: A Forks Fairy Tale. It's just for fun, because Bella refused to stop telling me about her life. It's kind of like the quilt Renee gave Bella in the movie version of Eclipse - little pieces of their lives, sewn together here.

The chapters sometimes will not be in chronological order; they will be in the (admittedly random) order in which Bella presents them to me. I'll try to remember to include in the A/N for each chapter where it falls within the timeline of their lives.

This chapter takes place at the end of their first full year of college.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella stood at her canvas. She had a pencil in her hand, but she was twiddling it nervously. The canvas still was blank.

I'd known that she would be too nervous to sketch. But the art materials soothed her, so she'd wanted them handy. Even if they were unused.

From where I stood a few feet away, I watched the motions of her hand. I'd seen her twirl her pencils like a drummer twirls his drumsticks, the action absentminded and kind of impressive. Graceful. She was just so comfortable with a pencil in her hand. But the familiarity was doing nothing to calm her right now. The pencil was shaking up and down so fast with her anxious motions that it almost was a blur.

She had no reason to be anxious. I wished she would see herself more clearly.

Her wide brown eyes were scanning the area around her. I took a quick look around. We were in the middle of a small field in the park. She was set up a little to the side. And all around her were people. Strolling. Stopping. Staring.

I'd just finished helping a few of her classmates set up her canvases throughout the roped-off section of the field. Two of her art professors were adjusting a cluster of canvases in the heart of the grouping. And already, people were congregating and discussing the art on display.

Bella looked like she was ready to run to the Volvo to hide.

I smiled to myself. This wasn't her first art show. Technically. Her art professors immediately had realized her skill and potential. They had worked together to convince her to start showing her work publicly. She had refused, freaked out, even, over the idea. But by the end of our first term, they – well, _I_ – had won. And she had agreed, or more accurately, surrendered, and had a small show on campus.

In less than an hour, every one of her pieces had been purchased. For decent sums.

She'd argued with me over her success. She'd claimed it was because the show was so small – so few pieces – and because her subjects were well-known campus personalities that people had wanted the canvases. The school mascot, the popular teachers, the sports heroes… Whomever she happened to notice in the campus news and sketch in her free time. But when the next show sold out, too, with a wider array of subjects, she began to wonder if her teachers and I were right about her.

So now, at the end of our first full year at Dartmouth, she had given in and agreed to a public art show. Off campus. In the middle of the park.

And she was about to hyperventilate.

I wound my way through the canvases and around the people who were impressed by them. Some of the comments made me grin widely. It always made me so proud when I overheard someone's amazement when they got their first look at her work.

By the time I reached my girl's side, my smile was huge. I stepped up behind her and murmured, "Hey."

She dropped her pencil.

With a chuckle, I bent to pick it up for her. She turned to face me. "This was a bad idea," she said quietly, her eyes still dancing around.

I cupped her cheek in my hand. "I think you've already sold two pieces, love. And Peter and Benjamin just now finished helping me set up."

Bella turned her face more fully into my palm. Even after over a year, the electricity still buzzed between us when we touched. It hummed more strongly as my hand molded to her face. Her eyes closed and she let out a long breath. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Because I have professional backing." I grinned down at her when she smirked. "Speaking of which, Dr. Banner and Dr. Cope are having a great time arguing over who was the first to discover you."

At that, she finally smiled a little. "Funny, Edward," she muttered.

I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Just breathe, Bella. Everything's going perfectly."

"Right." She drew in a deep, exaggerated breath. "Perfect." And since I was still holding her pencil, her hand was free to twist the wolf charm on her bracelet.

"Oh, by the way," I began, hoping to distract her, "you left your phone in the car. Jake called a few minutes ago."

"Yeah?" Bella's face brightened. "What did he want?"

I smiled at her reaction. "Something about Alice and Jasper driving him crazy. He wanted to know when you were coming home."

Bella broke into her breathtaking smile. "Did you tell him we were packed and ready to leave?"

"I did. He said he'd be waiting at the airport." I smoothed her hair and added, "In your truck."

That did it. Even though Bella had grown to kind of like the Guardian I'd bought her when we'd first moved, she still missed her truck. Her face lit up with the mention of it. "I can't wait," she said.

"And Alice picked out another dress for Sue," I remembered. "Sue wants your opinion."

Bella snickered. "Sue wants me to tell Alice to stop."

"Probably." Sue was a lot like Bella, I mused. When Charlie had proposed to Sue on their one-year anniversary a few weeks ago, he had asked Bella's opinion first. Bella had been thrilled, but her one piece of advice to her father had been to keep Alice at bay until we could get home. Bella was used to her best friend's enthusiasm. She knew how to handle her. Sue, who was every bit as practical as Bella, would be overwhelmed by the pixie's exuberance.

Sue needed Bella for her opinion. But she also needed her for protection.

I knew that Bella was looking forward to getting back to Forks to see her father and her friends, and to bond with her soon-to-be stepmother – this time a stepmother she wholeheartedly approved of. But I wondered if she had considered that Alice probably would try to drag her into the wedding plans with an ulterior motive.

Like finding Bella's own wedding gown even though Bella and I still hadn't set a date yet.

It wouldn't be the first time Alice had brought it up. After Carlisle had proposed to Esme – before Christmas, as Bella had predicted – and they had married in the spring, my new stepsister had begun to bug her best friend more persistently about her own wedding. Charlie's proposal to Sue had only sharpened her focus. She would be single-minded in her hounding of my girl now.

I wondered if Alice would be able to sway Bella. If Bella would be affected by the wedding mayhem. If she would fall in love with a gown, or a floral arrangement, or a venue, and picture herself walking down the aisle toward me, finally ready to become Mrs. Cullen…

My hand had slipped into Bella's hair while I'd been lost in my musings. With my last train of thought, my fingers suddenly tightened around the back of her neck as images flashed through my mind. She glanced up at me in concern. I smiled reassuringly down at her and carefully removed my hand from her hair. When I took her left hand in mine and absently began to play with her engagement ring, the crease appeared between her brows. And I had a feeling her thoughts rapidly were catching up to mine.

Before she could comment, a new voice spoke up. "Um, excuse me?"

We both looked up to see a tall, thin man standing in front of us. "Yes?" Bella replied.

"Are you the artist?"

I could feel Bella tensing a little beside me. I let go of her hand to slip my arm around her.

"Yes," she said again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I was wondering if you take requests."

Bella was thrown. For a second, she didn't seem to understand. Then it sank in. "Um… Sure. I haven't tried before, but I guess I can give it a shot."

The guy smiled and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. The picture he produced looked relatively new. "This is my girlfriend," he said.

Bella accepted the photo and studied it for a moment. I could see the possibilities starting to swirl in her mind as she considered the smiling blonde. "What does she like?" she asked.

"She plays tennis," he offered.

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "I can work with that. Give me half an hour?"

He blinked at her, clearly surprised by the short amount of time she was requesting. "Really?... Okay. Yeah. I'll be back."

Bella already was sorting through her supplies as the guy walked away. She didn't look at me when she asked, "Edward? Could you go get my other pencils from the car?"

"Sure." I backed away, smiling. She barely noticed as she turned to her canvas and began a fast outline. For a moment, I kept my eyes on her intent face. Then I turned and headed quickly for the Volvo.

Her customer had been shocked by the idea of it only taking her thirty minutes to create a piece like those he'd seen on the displayed canvases. His reaction almost had made me laugh. I'd seen her work magic on blank paper in less time than that, but I knew how he felt. I'd seen her do it a thousand times, and it still surprised me when she finished a perfect sketch in twenty minutes flat.

They were her casual pieces, though. Her cute ones. Her funny ones. Lighthearted and happy. The complex ones could take her days when she was serious about them. And this… She'd never done artwork on demand like this. I hoped she could hold on to her confidence long enough to complete the piece.

When I wound my way back to Bella, she still was frowning at her canvas. Her hand still flew, but with smaller motions. She was getting into the details now. She would need the pencils I had to fill in the complexities.

But I froze a few feet away from her. Because in the few minutes I'd been gone, she'd gained an audience.

She didn't seem aware of them at all. Her attention was wholly focused on her work. Like always. When she drew, she was free in a way she never was at any other time. It was like it was just her and her sketch. She noticed nothing else. Which was good right now, because the twenty or so spectators who were watching her every move would make her self-conscious.

I surveyed the crowd as a few more people stopped to watch. Something flickered inside me. I frowned. I was proud. I knew that. I could feel the swell of it in my chest, the same feeling I always got when someone recognized my girl's genius.

But there was something else. Something to do with the fact that she was _my_ girl. And the way all these people were staring. Gawking.

I didn't like it.

I tried to steady myself. Bella was waiting. I drew in a deep breath and made my way to her side.

She felt my approach; my electricity reached her before I did. Her left hand extended toward me as her right continued to skim over the canvas. She didn't pause at all as I handed her the pencils. She didn't even seem to look at them as she traded her current pencil for a new one in one of her quick, graceful motions. Then she was leaning close to her work, smoothing out the little lines and the shading.

I took a few steps back to watch her. I wanted to feel nothing but the pride. To be focused on her the way she was focused on her work. But the unexpected feeling her audience had caused kept trying to surface. I didn't understand it. I just knew that I didn't want Bella to feel it. Not now, while she was taking such huge strides in her career. Not ever.

So I stayed a few feet away. Because I couldn't convince myself to just feel the way I should.

She blended a shadow with her fingertip and stepped back to study the effect. It seemed to suit her, and her lips curved. I knew the look. She was satisfied. I turned toward the canvas just as her customer returned.

Half an hour. On the dot.

The man and I stared at the piece in silence for a moment. Bella had put his girlfriend on center court at the US Open, the setting no doubt a memory pulled from her time watching sports with Charlie. The woman was holding the championship trophy in front of a sold-out crowd. Every aspect was incredibly detailed. From what I could remember of the photo, the woman in the drawing was an exact likeness.

Her boyfriend definitely seemed to think so.

He couldn't speak for a moment. When he finally did, he had to clear his throat. "This is… _amazing_. Thank you." He pulled out his wallet again and returned the picture Bella handed him. Then he handed her a wad of bills.

Bella immediately began to protest. He was paying her around a hundred dollars. She didn't want to take so much. But he insisted. And when he walked away with the canvas, both he and Bella were smiling.

Until she noticed me.

The instant her eyes landed on me, her smile faded and the crease appeared between her brows. She knew that something was bothering me. But before she could question me, her spectators began converging on her. They kept her busy and distracted the rest of the afternoon.

When her show was sold out – to her surprise, again – a few hours later, the feeling hadn't eased. But I understood it now.

All those people. Seeing… _her_. And not knowing what they had in front of them.

I was jealous.

I hated it. But I couldn't help it. Bella revealed so much of herself when she worked. It was the time she was most open. I could see so much in her when she immersed herself in her art, when she let herself go. And I'd had her to myself for a very long time.

I wasn't ready to let that go. I wasn't sure I'd ever be ready to share her.

But I _was_ sure I wouldn't let my feelings stand in her way. So I kept my mouth shut. And so did she.

The ride home was silent. I felt horrible about it. Especially when I saw her practically twisting her wolf charm off her bracelet. She was acutely aware of my moods, so she was more than aware of this one. But she let me think. Even when we were back at the apartment, she simply walked past me without a word as I held the door open for her. And when I sat on one end of the couch, Bella tucked herself into the opposite corner and pulled a sketchbook from the coffee table into her lap.

I almost surrendered when I saw her assume the fetal position over her work in a way she hadn't done for months. But even as she drew with her knees pulled up to her chest, I couldn't bring myself to explain. It just seemed wrong to tell her. So I glared into the space in front of me, trying to force myself not to feel the gnawing jealousy anymore.

As I fought the ridiculous emotion, I noticed every movement Bella made. Everything about her. The crease that had deepened between her straight brows. The concern that shone in the wide brown eyes that she carefully kept locked on her page. The way her sketching wasn't her normal; besides the reappearance of the fetal position, her motions were subdued. Her hand stopped and started in random bursts. Her movements were small and self-conscious. She was focused on me. And she was letting me work things out in my head.

For as long as she could stand it.

Her motions tapered off. At last she tucked her pencil between her fingers so she could twirl her ring nervously. I tried again to force myself to speak before she had to. But I couldn't. And finally, she asked in a small, quiet voice, "Edward? What's wrong?"

My brows lowered. I still didn't want to tell her. "It's nothing."

Her eyes were intent on my face. "It's bothering you. What is it?"

Annoyance with myself flared. I glowered into the empty air in front of me. "It's stupid."

Bella's voice was low, but firm. "Not to me."

I finally looked over at her. Everything in me softened immediately when I saw her face. I looked away again. My jaw worked as I hesitated. I could feel the confession catching in my throat. But I forced it out. "Those people…"

Like always, she understood me immediately. "I didn't know they were there," she admitted.

I felt my lips curve slightly at that. "You do get kind of absorbed."

She looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah." Then she suddenly sat forward, her face serious. "Edward, that sketch… It meant nothing to me. I didn't feel anything about it. I mean, I was happy that I could do it, that I pulled it off. But the sketch itself… Nothing. It was weird." A frown skittered across her face. "I'm not sure I liked it."

And like always, I understood her immediately, too. Her art always had been a release for her. A way of expressing herself. She put her heart and soul into her art. So for her to feel little or nothing while she created… It would be unsettling for her. Off-putting.

And it could be extremely detrimental to the artist inside her.

"You don't have to do it again," I reminded her gently.

She nodded thoughtfully, staring into the space between us. "I'm not sure I will," she mumbled.

Then she looked at me again, and her eyes were intense on mine. "But even if I do. If I work in public again?"

The possibility was there, a stab in my chest. Others seeing her bare her heart. Her soul. Her. Without realizing, without appreciating… It twisted inside me even as Bella's nose crinkled slightly at the idea of it.

Then Bella suddenly closed the space between us. She climbed into my lap, straddling me and carrying her sketchbook with her. Her eyes burned into mine. "You're the only one who gets to see me… _this_ way." She looked down at the book she held, indicating her private work. "Even my friends… my parents. They've seen me draw. But I always kept the important sketches, the ones that mattered most, for when I was alone. I couldn't draw things like that around them." She stared into my eyes again. "But with you, I can. And only with you."

I reached up to slide my hand under the hair at the nape of her neck. She dropped her head to press her forehead to mine. "No one else has ever seen… _me_," she whispered. "And no one else ever will."

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. It surprised me to find that my voice was rough. "For the way I acted."

"It's okay." Bella's hand lifted to cup the side of my neck. Her thumb moved slowly, soothingly, back and forth just below my ear. "Today was weird for both of us. We just have to figure out what works. And what doesn't. For _us_."

I closed my eyes with a tiny smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. She lifted her forehead from mine to press a tender kiss where she'd been leaning. Her breath feathered my hair when she added, "And that definitely works for us."

"It does," I agreed. I gently pulled her mouth down to mine – another thing only I ever had been or ever would be permitted to do. The thought made my heart swell. I tried to stay focused as her fingers slipped into my hair. I hesitated when her mouth hovered over my own. "Because something else works for us."

I could sense her smile. "What's that?" she asked, her lips barely brushing over mine.

"Being an us."

Her breath caught. For a second, she was completely still. I could feel her heart speeding up. Then she sat back on her heels and looked down at her sketchbook. Carefully avoiding my eyes. There was a pause as she practically vibrated with nerves. I stroked her neck soothingly where my hand was still buried in her hair. My brow furrowed as I waited for whatever she had to tell me.

I was just about to give in and ask what was wrong when she suddenly lifted her head and stared into my eyes. And blurted, "August thirteenth."

I tried to catch up. But this time I was lost. "August thirteenth?" I repeated dumbly.

She seemed embarrassed. "Yes." Her fingers moved instinctively to her engagement ring and began to twist as she went on, "I was going to surprise you. When we got to Forks. But then you say things like that and I just…" She trailed off and glanced to the side. Then her anxious motions stopped, and she looked steadily into my eyes again.

"Alice has a dress," she said. "For me."

_August thirteenth._

My heart slammed. My eyes were huge on hers.

_August thirteenth._

I took her face in both my hands and stared directly into her eyes. I felt like I was going to explode. But I had to make sure. "You're sure?" I asked. "That's when _you_ want to do it?"

"We already belong to each other," she replied with a sudden casualness. "This just makes it official."

The smile pulled so wide it hurt. "Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled back. "Soon."

All my concerns from only minutes ago were totally forgotten. I yanked her mouth down to mine and forgot everything but her.

Everything but us.


	2. Love Knot

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I had another scene lined up to write, and I was pretty gung-ho about it, but Bella had other plans. She showed me this scene last night, and since it chronologically follows the first chapter, I decided to let her win. So here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I watched the same row of trees roll past the window. I'd seen them three times now. I remembered them because they were followed by the tiny brown house that would be appearing… now.

The house fell behind us as Edward guided my truck along the gentle bend in the road. I glanced over at him. His face was serene as he gazed out the windshield. The fingers of his right hand were laced with my left on the seat between us. I looked down, then moved my hand a little impatiently as I looked up at him again.

His lips curved.

I sighed. I was trying to be patient, but he was making me crazy. "I know you're driving around in circles to keep me from guessing where we're going, but I am going to find out eventually," I reminded him.

"Just give me a few more minutes." He glanced over at me and reached across to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. Then he took my hand again and began rubbing my knuckles with his thumb as he turned his attention back to the road.

And I understood.

He was going in circles to keep me from guessing our destination. But he also was going in circles because he was enjoying the drive. He was enjoying the time alone with me, the closeness within the confines of my ancient Chevy pickup. The way the electricity between us hummed so strongly within the enclosed space. The way the tobacco and mint smells that had sunken into the seat over the years were drowned out by the freesia and strawberry scent he insisted I had. And the sunshine scent of him.

I understood. Because I was enjoying it, too.

Even if not knowing his plans was driving me insane.

I scooted over to sit close against his side as he continued to drive. His grin lifted and pulled into a wide smile as he slid his arm around me and held me even closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes when I felt his fingers begin to toy with my hair. A long, quiet sigh slipped out, and he chuckled at my reaction. But he didn't comment, so I was free to listen to the steady beat of his heart.

Under the roar of the truck's engine.

I felt myself smiling. I'd missed my truck while we'd been away at Dartmouth over the last year. The car Edward had bought me was nice. But my truck… My truck was home.

I smiled a little wider when I recalled Jacob and Edward's amusement at the airport a few weeks ago when Jake had picked us up in my truck. They'd teased me about my being almost as excited to see the vehicle as I was to see my best friend. In a way, they'd kind of been right.

Since then, things had gotten a little hectic for Edward and me – well, mainly for me. We'd stayed a few nights in Edward's old bedroom at Carlisle's house so we could spend some time with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. _That_ had been weird. The rest of the time, we'd been in my old room at Charlie's. That was less weird, but still strange. Especially with Sue living there.

But I really liked her.

I'd gotten to know her pretty well in the last two weeks. I'd spent the majority of my time with her and Alice, or just with Alice, getting things ready for Charlie and Sue's wedding next week. Or, when Alice could corner me, getting things ready for Edward's and my wedding in August.

That still threw me every time I thought about it.

I opened my eyes to look up at Edward. I couldn't make out much of his face from this angle, but I still stared. It was amazing to me, even after a year of being with him, that he wanted me.

He seemed to sense my gaze. He tilted his head slightly so he could rest his cheek on the top of my head, just for a moment, then he turned his head to bury his nose in my hair. It used to freak me out when his attention strayed as he drove, but I was used to it now. His driving somehow never faltered, no matter where his attention wandered. He pulled in a long, deep breath, then he pressed a gentle kiss to my hair and straightened again.

I nestled a little deeper into his side. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed being alone with him, without having to think about any plans or obligations, these last two weeks. It felt like it had been years instead of days since we'd been able to just… _be_ together.

I felt kind of bad now that I was thinking about it. I'd been so busy ever since we'd arrived in Forks that I hadn't had time to think about anything. But Edward hadn't had much to do except visit with whomever happened not to be busy. He'd had a lot of time to miss me.

So he'd trapped me this morning before we'd even gotten out of bed and informed me, in no uncertain terms, that I was his for the day. All my plans were cancelled. And Alice would just have to sulk.

He was taking me on a date.

The idea made me snicker even now. A date. It seemed so trivial. But at the same time, it was… nice.

Really, really nice.

"You know," I said quietly, offhandedly, "I'm kind of in love with you."

If I hadn't had my ear pressed against him, I wouldn't have caught his reaction, because he remained unruffled on the outside. But on the inside, his heart sped for a moment before he managed to control it. "I know," he replied casually. "I'm kind of in love with you, too."

"You're taking me to the Renaissance Festival, aren't you," I stated.

He looked down at me with an amused grin. "When did you figure it out?"

"A while ago."

Edward shook his head. "A while ago," he repeated, still grinning. His eyes met mine for a moment. "So observant," he murmured to himself. Then he turned back to the road and took the next turn to head for the festival.

We arrived a little over an hour after the fair opened, so the field that was designated as a parking lot was pretty full. We parked in the section that was less used and therefore had less level ground. I cringed internally when I climbed out of the truck and surveyed the grassy area we'd have to traverse to get to the gravel walkway that led into the festival.

I just knew that I'd fall.

Edward had been holding my door for me, and he caught my expression. He was smiling when he shut the door and casually slid his arm around my waist.

And when I stumbled a minute later, he instantly tightened his arm around me and lifted me off my feet, carried me a step, then set me back down and resumed walking beside me as though nothing had happened.

I really, really loved him.

I waited off to the side as Edward bought our tickets at the booth. I always had entered through the employee entrance in the back before, so it was strange to be standing outside the main gate. But I'd never really gotten a chance to walk through the festival, so I was kind of excited about getting to see it the way Edward had when he'd come to visit me a year ago. I knew that that was his goal: to experience it with me for the first time.

Even though it wouldn't be a quiet walk.

There was a small balcony built into the top of the main gate. Workers stood up there throughout the day to welcome guests as they entered. And one of the workers caught sight of me before Edward could return.

"Bella!"

I looked around, then up. Eric was standing on the balcony, waving energetically. He was dressed as the court jester again this year. I smiled at the appropriateness even as I winced, remembering his infatuation with me the year before.

"Hey, Tyler! Check it out!" he yelled down toward the gate. "Bella's a paying customer this year!"

Tyler stopped on the opposite side of the gate and peered out at me. "Holy crap, she is." He smiled widely at me. "Welcome back."

I grinned back. "Thanks."

"Hey, man," Tyler greeted Edward as Edward appeared at my side. "Stay away from the archery booth this time."

Edward took the teasing in stride. "I already got what I wanted from there," he replied.

My blush was immediate. "Okay. We'll see you guys later." I gave Edward's hand a tug to drag him into the fair. He chuckled and let me lead him inside.

It seemed that, while the royals thankfully were absent, most of my friends had returned to work again this summer. At almost every shop or booth, someone recognized me. I spent a little time at each place catching up with acquaintances and feeling guilty as Edward stood calmly by my side. But his smile never faltered. He seemed to like seeing me with friends, even ones he didn't know.

He especially seemed to like it when they asked to see my engagement ring if they hadn't seen it before, and the smile I couldn't contain when I showed it.

We stopped at the picnic table at the top of the hill that overlooked the archery booth. For a while, we were silent, watching the activity at the booth and remembering. At one point, Edward's hand drifted to the inside of my left arm, and his fingers ghosted over the tiny scar he knew I had there under the sleeve of my jacket. I took his hand and held it, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. He smiled and leaned in to kiss my temple.

When a swarm of kids descended upon the archery booth and I felt a strong urge to go down and help Charlotte with the attack, Edward stood and pulled me to my feet. We started walking again, hand in hand.

We avoided most of the food booths. The turkey legs revolted both of us, although Edward did mention buying one for Emmett. But there was one food booth I had to check out.

Angela spotted me immediately. "Well, look at this. Bella Swan, on the other side of the counter."

I smiled widely. "I like it out here."

My friend grinned. "It's not raining yet," she commented. "So I'd like it better out there, too." She turned and yelled into the back, "Yo, Austin! I'll be right back!" Then she darted through the booth and came out the employee door to grab me in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, Angela," I said when I pulled back. "Is Ben here?"

"He's around." Angela looked past me. "Like yours."

I glanced back to see Edward smiling at us. He nodded politely to Angela. "Nice to see you again, Angela," he greeted her.

"Only because you're not trying to squeeze information out of me," she taunted.

"True," he agreed. He stepped close to my side and leaned in to kiss my hair. "I'll be right back," he whispered into my ear.

"Okay." I watched him walk away, then I turned back to Angela. She was giving me an expectant look. "What?"

She shot a pointed glance at my left hand. "So, you're still wearing the ring," she teased.

I knew what she meant. She'd heard no news of a wedding, but clearly we hadn't called off the engagement. She wasn't pushing like Alice would be; it was just Angela's way of asking how things were going. "Yeah," I replied, suddenly embarrassed. "Actually, um… You should be getting an invitation in the mail soon."

Angela's eyes lit up. "You're serious?"

I smiled. "Yeah. August thirteenth."

She yanked me into another tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Bella." She pulled back to look at me. "Mrs. Cullen," she sang. As I blushed, she laughed. "He still looks at you like you're a miracle, you know."

I blushed a little darker. "I know."

"I'm so glad I talked you into kissing him."

At that, I burst out laughing. "What?"

"I did." Angela raised a brow. "Someone had to convince you the guy was obsessed with you, too…. I seem to remember being the convincer…."

"You and Alice," I said. "Always meddlesome."

She snickered. "Some people just need guidance."

I shoved her. When Edward wandered back a few minutes later, we still were laughing and teasing. He smiled as he approached. Angela noticed him and started to back away. "I'll see you later. And I'll be looking for that invitation."

"Bye, Angela."

I turned to Edward as he stopped in front of me. He was holding something in his hand. I raised a brow questioningly. "Were you shopping?"

"In a sense." He reached up to smooth a strand of hair behind my ear. "I've wanted to give this to you for a while. But I wonder…" His hand skimmed down my arm and to my left hand. He lifted it between us and considered the bracelet on my wrist, the silver links and small, brown wooden wolf charm. "Would Jacob be okay with it, do you think, if I added a charm to your bracelet?"

I studied his intent face, wondering what he'd purchased. "I think he would be."

He nodded slowly and turned my wrist over. Carefully, he attached the new charm to one of the links on the circle opposite Jake's wolf. Then he released my hand.

I caught the charm and lifted it so I could see it. It was silver. The design looked Celtic, an intricate weave of two entwined hearts, one upside-down, bound together in a complex, unbreakable pattern. I looked curiously up at Edward.

His eyes were dark emerald as he watched me. "It's a love knot," he explained quietly. "The man said this one represents the eternal union of two souls."

My eyes widened. They shot to the jewelry, then flashed back to his face. For a moment, I couldn't speak. Then I lowered my gaze to the charm. "You saw this last year?"

"Yes. Right after I met you," he admitted. "I thought about getting it then, but it seemed a little weird." I looked up to see him smiling softly. "I hoped they would still have them this year."

I swallowed hard. There was the look. Like I was a miracle. I stepped in and lifted up on my toes to kiss him. "I love it," I said sincerely. "Thank you."

His smile broadened, and he kissed me again quickly before stepping back. "You're welcome. Now." He turned and knocked on the employee door of Angela's booth.

I frowned in confusion as the door opened and Angela stepped out. She grinned at me and pulled out a wooden picnic basket. I turned an incredulous look on Edward. He took the basket from Angela with a quick "thank you," then he turned back to me. Angela ducked back into her booth, still grinning.

"You're unbelievable," I muttered as Edward took my hand in his free one and started to lead me toward the employee entrance at the back of the fair.

"No more unbelievable than you," he responded.

We wound our way through the cars in the employee lot, and when we reached the edge of the trees, he handed me the basket. I took it, and he swept me into his arms in one of his breathtakingly fast motions. I embarrassed myself by giggling a little, and he chuckled as I blushed.

His stride was confident through the trees. He knew exactly where to step, even with me in his arms. We'd been here several times throughout the summer before we'd moved to Dartmouth; every inch of the path was familiar.

But the meadow still took my breath away.

When the forest broke open into the small, perfectly round patch of grass and flowers, Edward paused, letting me look around before he set me on my feet. I smiled at the beauty of it, the symmetry, the colors… and the intimacy.

This was our meadow.

No one else seemed to know that it existed. Even Emmett, who had found it while camping a few years ago, had forgotten about it. Only Edward remembered. And only I had been asked to accompany him here.

When Edward set me on my feet, I moved slowly to the center of the little field and knelt in the grass. I pulled the red blanket out of the picnic basket, and Edward helped me spread it out. Then we sat together and began sorting through the meal he'd packed.

Turkey and mustard for me, turkey and mayo for him. Plain chips for me, barbecue for him. Chocolate chip cookies for both of us.

We ate in silence, just looking around the meadow and at each other. When we finished, Edward lay back on the blanket and opened his arm. I smiled and stretched out alongside him, nestling into his side with my head on his chest.

For a long time, we listened to the sounds of the insects in the grass and the wind in the trees, and to each other's heartbeats and quiet breathing. We'd picnicked here exactly like this so many times… But this time felt different. And we both were aware of it.

We weren't the same people who had left here a year ago. We'd lived together for almost a year, been in love for longer, and we were set to be married in a couple of months… But we were the same people. Because even with all the changes, even with the plans we'd made… We were still us.

Still almost painfully in love.

The wind shifted, became cooler. I cuddled closer to Edward and deeper into my hoodie. Edward held me tighter as I peered up at the sky. Rain was coming. The clouds were pressing lower, getting darker. We probably needed to leave soon.

I twisted to press my lips to his throat. "Thank you for kidnapping me today," I murmured against his warm skin.

He played absently with my hair when I kept my head tucked under his chin. "Technically it wasn't a kidnapping," he said with a smile in his voice. "You got in the truck."

The memory made my heart skip. I'd said almost the same thing to him during our first full day together, so long ago… It took me a moment to be able to speak. "I guess I won't report you to Charlie," I managed finally.

"He has a lot going on right now." Edward's arm flexed around me, pulling me even closer. "He doesn't have time to arrest me for stealing his daughter."

"I would come to visit you if he did arrest you." I nuzzled his throat. "Maybe bring you a cake with a file—"

Before I could finish, the rain that had been threatening arrived with a vengeance in a heavy, driving downpour. I jumped up and started shoving our picnic things into the basket. Edward stood beside me, and when he grabbed my hand, I thought he was going to pull me toward the trees, to leave the basket and head for the shelter of the forest.

Instead, he gently turned me to face him and slid his hand under my chin to tilt my head back. I blinked up at him through the rain, and I could see his lopsided smile, see the water running in rivulets down his cheeks to fall from his strong jaw. And when I tilted my head back a little further, I could see his flattened, water-darkened hair dripping into his vibrant green eyes as he gazed intently down at me.

As he looked at me like I was a miracle.

His other hand lifted, and he slid both hands under my wet hair to frame my face between his palms. The electricity of his touch hummed in my cheeks, warming my chilled skin. His thumbs gently skimmed over my cheekbones.

Then he lowered his head and slowly, tenderly, pressed his lips to mine.

For a moment, I let him kiss me that way, an almost intolerable barely-there touch. But when he started to ease back, I immediately reached up to slip my hand into his saturated hair and drag him to me to deepen the kiss.

Neither of us noticed when the rain slackened to a gentle mist. I only remembered the weather when the wind picked up to howl through the trees and Edward broke away from me. He smiled at my disgruntled expression as he reached down into the picnic basket to pull out the blanket I'd managed to pack away before he'd stopped me. Carefully, he tucked the blanket around my shoulders and stepped close to me again, making sure I was covered as much as possible.

I studied his expression as he lifted a corner of the blanket and used it to dry my face. His brows were lowered, his eyes intent on his task. He was very serious about making sure I was as dry and warm as I could be.

As he worked, I lifted my hand to press it to his soaked shirt. I splayed my fingers over his chest and felt the steady rhythm of his heart under my palm.

And dangling below my hand, swaying lazily over his heart, was my love knot. The symbol of two souls entwined for eternity.

The symbol of us.


	3. Let It Snow

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

This takes place before the previous two chapters; it's set at the end of their first term at Dartmouth. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It was snowing again.

It had been snowing off and on for the past week. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. Snow was just what you got when it was too cold to rain. It was pretty, though, I supposed. As long as it was outside and I was safely inside with nowhere I needed to go.

And it was kind of neat that it was snowing on Christmas.

I contemplated the white fluff as it drifted and swirled past the window. Definitely an appeal to the white Christmas idea, I decided. Especially since it gave me an excuse to stay in the apartment, locked up with Edward.

Neither of us had bothered to get out of our pajamas today. We matched in our red and black flannel pants and our red T-shirts… except that Edward also had never bothered to tame his tousled bedhead.

I liked him that way.

I smiled softly at him, thinking that we currently were what Alice would call "sickeningly cute." Then I looked back out the window again to study the snow.

Edward noticed the direction of my gaze, and his current song blended seamlessly into the opening of "Let It Snow." I snickered quietly as he smiled over the keys.

He'd been playing his piano for the past half hour. I'd been curled up in the corner of the couch, watching and listening. It was extremely relaxing.

I'd needed to relax after calling my mother.

I had no idea how she maintained the level of energy she consistently had. She'd talked to me for nearly an hour without slowing, telling me about her decorations, the warmth of a Florida Christmas, what Phil had gotten her – a new TV to replace the one she'd broken when Phil had tried to teach her how to play Wii – then asking me about our weather, our decorations, our gifts… Then we'd included Edward in the conversation, and it had lasted another thirty minutes. Edward had handled it well, but as soon as we'd hung up, he'd headed straight for his piano.

He'd needed to relax, too.

For a moment, I closed my eyes, grinning to myself as I soaked in the magic of Edward's music. I loved when he played for me. He was happy then in a way he wasn't at any other time. I loved seeing him like this.

The song ended and flowed into "White Christmas." My lips curved higher. When I felt myself starting to drift off a minute later, I forced my eyes open. My gaze wandered to the corner of the living room opposite Edward.

Our little tree twinkled brightly there. I was extremely proud of it. It was a good size, and a nice shape, and we had decorated it with white lights and tinsel and a random collection of ornaments, several of which cheerfully proclaimed that it was our "first Christmas." But I was particularly proud of it because of Edward.

He'd let me pick it out. Then, with absolutely no hesitation, he'd cut it down and hauled it back to the apartment without letting me help – or, at least, attempt to help without getting hurt in the process.

I'd admitted to Alice, much later and when he couldn't hear, that I'd found the action to be incredibly attractive. Very manly.

She'd laughed and made fun. But it was true. I still found it captivating, even now. No matter how many lumberjack jokes my best friend felt the need to make.

As I gazed at our tree, "White Christmas" morphed into "O Christmas Tree." I smiled widely. Edward always was very aware of my moods. Right now he seemed content to provide musical accompaniment for each one. I wondered what he'd come up with next as I toyed with the phone in my lap.

I needed to call Charlie. It was early afternoon in Washington now, so it would be okay to call. He would be done with lunch, probably. Wondering why I hadn't called yet.

Because I kept putting it off.

I still felt incredibly guilty. I'd wanted to spend my first Christmas with Edward _with Edward _– and he'd felt the same way about spending it with me. So we'd made arrangements to spend Christmas day in our apartment, alone, then fly out to Forks the next morning. But even with that logic, even knowing that I would see him the next day, I felt a stab of guilt every time I thought about Charlie, dealing with his first Christmas without me.

I felt selfish.

I knew that it was ridiculous. Charlie may feel a little strange about it, just like I did, but I would see him tomorrow. And he had Sue with him today. He wasn't alone.

But he would be waiting for my call.

When he heard me dialing the phone, Edward glanced back. "Would you like me to stop for a bit?"

"No."

Edward grinned knowingly and kept playing. His music faded into a quiet background when Charlie answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

I broke into a wide smile at his voice. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

There was an answering smile in his voice when he replied, "Bells! Merry Christmas."

"You didn't open it, did you?"

Charlie huffed a little. "I promised I wouldn't."

Affection swelled in my chest. My dad was adorable sometimes. Particularly when he acted like a chastised little boy, like he was now. His indignant expression was clear in my mind. He'd promised not to open Edward's and my gift to him – some type of elaborate sonar system for fishing that Edward had picked out – until Edward and I arrived tomorrow. I knew that he'd keep his promise, but I teased him anyway.

"Didn't pull any of the tape? Rip a piece of wrapping paper off the corner?"

"Bells." I practically could hear him rolling his eyes. "It's in the living room under the tree. Sue's guarding it, like you asked her to."

"She told you I asked? The traitor."

Charlie chuckled. "So what are you up to?"

"We're just hanging out in the apartment. It's snowing," I offered. "White Christmas."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." There was an awkward pause. I pulled my knees up to my chest and considered what to say next. Finally I asked, "What did Sue get you?"

"A new jacket. And a new fishing rod. It's real nice."

I grinned. I could tell he was excited about the rod, but he knew that I wouldn't have the required knowledge to express the appropriate level of interest, so he stopped himself from saying anything more about it. "She took your hints, then," I remarked.

"Yeah. She listens."

"Speaking of listening," I began with a smile. "I talked to Mom a while ago."

Charlie understood immediately. "She tell you all about Florida?"

"Yeah. Phil got her a new TV to replace the broken one." I paused as Charlie snorted. "He made her promise not to play any more video games."

"Smart man."

Another pause. The guilt gnawed at me. After a short inner battle, I blurted, "I miss you, Dad." I closed my eyes and added, "I'm sorry I'm not there."

Charlie hesitated. I knew that he was trying to compose himself. "It's okay, Bella," he said finally, his voice rough. "It's just one day."

"Yeah. We'll be there early tomorrow." I smiled a little. "I can't wait to see you."

Edward's song drifted into "I'll Be Home for Christmas." I glanced toward him, and my smile warmed. His emerald eyes locked with mine for a moment, then he turned back to his piano, satisfied with my response.

Charlie could hear the new tune. "Is that Edward?" he asked gruffly.

I fought back a snicker at his reaction. "Yeah, Dad, that's him."

There was a short pause. Then Charlie commented grudgingly, "He's pretty good at that."

I grinned to myself. Charlie liked Edward, but he was trying hold on to some small resentment over Edward's being the one who had taken me away from him, especially as young as we were. He regularly seemed offended that Edward gave him no reason to be resentful or protective, even though he truly was thankful that Edward kept proving how good a man he really was.

"His music teachers seem to think so," I replied lightly, unable to totally hide the amusement in my voice.

"What did he get you?"

And there it was again. Honest curiosity with a bit of an edge; Charlie still was testing. Seeing if Edward had gotten me a suitable gift. I barely contained the snicker that time. "Sketchbooks and pencils." I hesitated. "And an iPod."

Charlie thought that through. I waited, hoping he wouldn't ask any follow-up questions. The sketchbooks and pencils were personal, but not as personal as the iPod. Which was something I couldn't explain.

I had figured out quite a while ago that I could reach a new, and much higher, level of creativity when I listened to Edward play his original pieces. So he had gotten me an iPod and filled it with classics, like our shared favorite of "Clair de Lune," and with an impressive selection of his own compositions.

And he personally had played and recorded every single song on the iPod. For me.

I'd cried when I'd realized it. When I'd comprehended that every note of every song was played by his hands, for my ears, for the times I was apart from him, in the studio or in class. When he'd promised to add to the collection as I inspired new pieces.

And when I'd turned it on to find it set to play the lullaby he'd composed for me when we'd first met.

I'd cried for a while.

Edward had held me while I'd cried. Together, we'd listened to the first nine songs. My tears just had been turning into sniffles when the tenth song had come up. Edward immediately had turned off the iPod and picked me up to carry me to the piano bench.

Where he'd proceeded to play the tenth song – a new composition I hadn't heard yet – for me in person.

And I'd cried again.

It had been an emotional morning. But I'd loved it. Even if I didn't really want to talk about it.

Charlie mused, "An iPod…."

I elaborated slightly. "Loaded with all my favorite songs."

Edward's head lifted. I could see the corner of his smile. I smiled in response as Charlie came to his conclusion. "That's nice."

Typical Charlie. My smile widened. "It is."

There was another pause. I could tell Charlie was considering something. Finally he asked, "You're happy?"

His voice was a little tight. I knew that he was taking the question, and my answer, very seriously. My eyes moved to Edward, held there. "Yes," I said firmly. "I am. Very, very happy."

Edward's lips curved higher. Charlie took a second to absorb my reply. "Good," he said, his voice deep. "That's good."

"Yeah." I glanced toward the clock, then sighed. "I should go. I need to make dinner soon."

Charlie was keenly interested when he asked, "What are you having?"

I smiled at his attention being caught by the mention of food. My smile turned soft when I looked over at Edward. "Spaghetti," I said.

We were having our big family dinner tomorrow night in Forks. Tonight, Edward had requested pasta. The meal was significant for us; it was the first meal we had cooked and eaten together, back in Carlisle's house in Forks. It was a fitting choice after a day like today.

Charlie seemed to agree that it was a good choice, too. "That sounds good," he said, his voice longing, wistful.

I fought to keep the guilt at bay. "Sue's there, Dad," I reminded him teasingly. "Ask her to make you some spaghetti."

He was quiet when he replied, "It's not the same."

I bit my lower lip. "I'll make you spaghetti this week, okay?"

"All right."

"Tell Sue hi," I requested. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Merry Christmas. I love you."

"Love you, too, Bells."

I hung up and slowly set the phone on the coffee table. Edward already had transitioned into my lullaby. "Is he upset?" he asked gently.

"He's okay."

Edward didn't ask how I was. He finished playing my song, then he got up and strode to the couch. Without a word, he turned the TV on to _It's a Wonderful Life_, left the volume low as background noise, and braced himself in the corner of the sofa to pull me into his arms, my back resting against his chest and his arms securely around me.

Neither of us paid any attention to the movie. After a moment, I reached for my new sketchbook and pencil set on the coffee table. Edward grabbed them for me and handed them to me. I began an absentminded sketch, outlining the living room of Charlie's house and the Christmas decorations there. The tiny tree in the corner, the garland and lights strung along the mantle, the stockings hanging on either end of the fireplace…

Edward alternately watched my progress and gazed thoughtfully at our own Christmas tree. I wondered what he was thinking.

He would have a harder time explaining what I had given him for Christmas than I did explaining what he had given me, I mused as I turned to a new page to sketch his pensive expression. I hoped everyone would let it go at "a drawing of my mom."

It had taken me two months of working in the school's art studio to complete the piece. I'd wanted it to be perfect. Judging by his reaction, it had been.

I'd sketched his mother as an angel. It was a larger piece than my normal, one we could frame and hang up here in the apartment if he wanted to. I wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. But I was sure that he had loved the image.

Because just like he'd held me as I'd cried over his music, I'd held him as he'd cried over my art.

I completed the outline of his contemplative look, then I studied it for a moment. I'd finish the sketch later, I decided, closing the book in my lap. Edward gave my waist a gentle squeeze when he noticed that I'd stopped working. I dropped my hand to his and pressed his fingers, then I burrowed a little deeper into him.

His right hand found my hair as my fingers drifted to his left wrist at my waist. I toyed absently with the watch he wore there – my other gift to him. I'd figured I'd owed it to him, since I'd broken his other watch less than a month after we'd moved in together. This watch, according to the jeweler, would be much harder for me to destroy. It was nicer than his old one.

And it had the date of our first Christmas engraved on the back of it.

I traced the face of the watch with my fingertip, then trailed the band around his wrist. He slid his hand under my hair and lifted it in a heavy curtain, then let it slowly fall down my back again. As he sifted through it and selected a lock to twirl between his fingers, he commented quietly, "Carlisle mentioned that he and Esme were going to take advantage of our being there. Get our sizes, order the dress and the suit."

"Hm." I'd expected that. Carlisle had proposed to Esme a few days ago. I knew, when Edward had spoken to him earlier in the day, that Carlisle probably had requested our assistance with some of the wedding details, since Edward and I both were in the wedding party.

And about the wedding… "Alice owes me money," I recalled. I'd won the bet she'd made with me about when Carlisle would propose. She probably wouldn't pay up, though. "And she probably will try to drag me into the planning as much as possible."

"We're going to be busy when we get there," Edward said, almost to himself.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Edward turned off the television and set the remote on the coffee table. Then he took my book and my pencils from me and placed them beside the remote. Without a word, he shifted me in his arms and stood, holding me against his chest. "What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

He paused. His gaze raked over my face. "Are you hungry?" he demanded.

I stared into his intense eyes, wondering what was going on. "No."

He hesitated, seeming uncertain now. My confusion must have derailed him. Finally he said, "Today was… long."

And I understood.

He was tired. But he didn't want to let me go. He wanted me close, in his arms. Wrapped up together in our most comfortable way. To just _be_… Because he was as drained as I was.

We'd had a pretty intense first Christmas.

I looked into his eyes again. And that was all the answer he needed. He headed down the hall and to the bedroom. Carefully, he laid me down on my side of the bed, then he rounded to his side and stretched out alongside me, pulling the covers up over us both. I immediately turned and snuggled into him, resting my head on his chest and fisting a little of his shirt in my hand. He shivered and slipped his arm around me, pulling me even closer and holding me tightly against him, settling us into our normal sleeping positions.

For nearly an hour, we mixed whispered conversations with peaceful silences. I watched the snow outside our window and tried not to let it lull me to sleep during our quiet stretches. I was losing the battle during the longest of our silences when Edward nuzzled my hair and murmured in my ear, "You are the greatest gift that I never knew to ask for." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

I blinked back sudden tears. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

He flexed his arms around me and let out a quiet sigh. Then he softly began to hum my lullaby.

When I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, I was smiling. And very, very happy.


	4. Auld Lang Syne

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Still haven't gotten to the one I intended to write as the second Cinder... and I'm four posts in. It seems like that one's going to keep getting pushed back for a few more chapters, too. Oh, well... Bella will let me get to that one eventually, I suppose. =)

In the meantime, happy New Year - and happy first New Year to Edward and Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was still gone. I rolled over on the couch to survey the apartment. But I knew that it was empty. I couldn't feel her.

It was official. Today totally sucked.

I glared balefully at the blank TV screen. How long had she been gone? It had to have been at least an hour. Maybe two. I wondered if I would be able to fall back to sleep to wait out her absence in oblivion. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep now. I was too aware that she was gone.

And I couldn't freaking breathe.

I sniffled, perfectly aware how pathetic I was, and sat up to reach for the glass of water Bella had left for me on the coffee table. Swallowing hurt like hell. But I gulped the water down anyway, hoping it would wash away some of the gunk in my throat.

Instead, it made me cough.

Bella walked in while I was choking on phlegm. Nice.

She dropped her grocery bags on the floor by the couch and sat down beside me. Her fingers splayed over my back between my shoulder blades. I felt her electricity humming there, centered under her touch as she rubbed my back soothingly. When I finally managed to gasp in air without hacking myself to death, her hand drifted to my hair. She smoothed it back from my forehead and peered at my face. For a second she gazed at me, her eyes apologetic. Then she leaned over to dig in one of her bags.

I frowned at the medicine bottle she placed on the coffee table in front of me. She didn't comment. She just picked up my water glass and her bags and stood. Without a word, she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head and made her way into the kitchen.

I listened to her rustling around in the refrigerator. A minute later, she returned with a new glass of water and a glass of orange juice. She set them beside the medicine bottle and headed back into the kitchen.

And immediately started working on whatever meal she had planned.

I watched her as she moved gracefully around the work island, gathering what she needed. I usually loved to watch her cook. I usually loved to help when she let me.

Not today.

I turned my disgusted gaze back to the bottle in front of me. Today wasn't supposed to be going this way. I'd had plans.

But this stupid cold had ruined them all.

Bella and I had arrived in Forks early the morning after Christmas. We'd arranged to leave late on the thirtieth to give Bella as much time with her dad as possible while still allowing us to have New Year's Eve together in our apartment – and allowing Charlie and Sue to be alone on New Year's Eve, too, as Bella had pointed out with a grin. Everything was worked out perfectly.

Until I'd felt the cold coming on.

Halfway through our visit, I'd started to feel it. I'd tried to ward it off with various vitamins and supplements. I was not going to get sick while we were in Forks. I was not going to ruin Bella's limited time with her dad.

So I hadn't. I'd waited to officially get sick on the way home.

Bella had had to drive us home from the airport last night. I'd been so out of it by the time we'd landed that I'd only had enough energy to be angry with myself for having to let her drive at one in the morning with ice and snow everywhere. But she hadn't let me say a word. She'd just taken the keys and gotten behind the wheel. And let me sleep as she drove.

I vaguely recalled her helping me out of my jacket when we'd made it home, then her shoving a pair of pajamas into my hands and guiding me toward the bathroom with a firm, "Go change." I'd done so mechanically, barely able to tell if I'd had the clothes in the right places. The last thing I really remembered was her pulling the covers up over us both and making sure I was carefully tucked in before she'd settled against my side.

Then her head had found my chest, her arm had locked around my waist, and her warmth and electricity instantly had lulled me to sleep.

I'd woken up this morning to find Bella getting ready to leave. She'd asked if I was hungry. I'd sounded like a frog when I'd told her no. Her face had turned all sympathetic and concerned and cute when she'd heard that. Then she'd left me to my coughing and sniffling.

I didn't blame her.

A few minutes after she'd left, I'd moved to the couch. Bella was going to sleep in the bed tonight. I wasn't going to contaminate it with my germs any more than I already had.

"Take the medicine."

I glanced toward the kitchen. Bella was chopping something at the work island. She hadn't even looked up when she'd issued her order. She just knew that I hadn't taken it yet.

I considered her and my chances of winning. I decided to try. "It says it will cause drowsiness." Which I didn't want now that she was home. Even if I did sound like I had tissues stuffed up my nose.

"Good. You need to rest."

I sighed. Painfully. "Bella…"

"Edward." She finally looked up at me. I saw it on her face, heard it in the firmness of her voice. She'd turned on her maternal. I was done for.

I took the medicine.

It tasted awful. I made a face as I forced down the "pleasant cherry flavor." Then I swallowed half the water and all the orange juice Bella had brought me.

And struggled to breathe.

I blew my nose a few times and dropped the tissues into the little wastebasket Bella had left by the couch earlier. It was ridiculous how thoughtful she was. I wondered what she was cooking as I lay back on the sofa again.

I was supposed to be cooking for her today. I'd had it all worked out. I was going to make spaghetti, since we hadn't had it on Christmas like we'd planned. One of those fancy salads. Some garlic bread… I'd planned on sitting here, on the couch, so we could watch it snow while we ate. Then, despite her opinions of her ability to do so, I was going to convince her to dance with me.

I would have played the piano for her after a dance or two, let her sketch for a while, to give her a chance to recover from the trauma. Then I would have held her as we watched the celebrations on TV, and I would have gotten a New Year's kiss from my girl.

Now, I had no idea if I even would be coherent at midnight, much less any time before then.

For a few minutes, I was able to watch Bella as she moved around in the kitchen. Then I made the mistake of closing my eyes.

I woke up a long time later.

Bella was there. I knew that she was, even if I couldn't see her. I blinked groggily and sat up to scan the apartment.

Something smelled good. Even with my nose still plugged up, I could tell that whatever Bella had cooked, it was amazing. Like always.

I swallowed, winced, and finished off the water Bella had filled back up for me. After a quick glance around to see that Bella hadn't appeared, I blew my nose and set off a coughing fit.

Bella was smiling ruefully in at me from the kitchen when I finally stopped. "Hey," she said quietly. "You hungry?"

My voice didn't work when I tried to answer her. I cleared my throat a few times and tried again. "A little," I managed. I sounded really ragged. I wondered if my voice was going to give out.

She turned and started putting things together. A few minutes later she came in carrying two bowls. She set one on the coffee table in front of me and sat down beside me with the other in her hands. "Eat what you want," she encouraged.

I picked up the bowl and looked down. Chicken noodle soup. Homemade. Holy hell. I really hoped I would be able to taste it.

I practically moaned when I realized that I could.

Bella was smiling into her own bowl as I worked my way through my soup. She always liked the way I reacted to her cooking. Right now, I was betting my reaction meant even more to her.

When I finished, I put the bowl on the table and turned to face her. "Thank you," I said earnestly.

I was glad that my voice didn't sound as bad as it had before. Bella seemed happy about that, too. "You're welcome," she replied with a grin. "Do you want any more?"

"Not right now. Maybe later."

She nodded and picked up my bowl and my glass and went back out to the kitchen. I heard her rinse the bowls and spoons and put them in the dishwasher. Then she reappeared with the glass full of water. She set it on the coffee table and sat beside me again. "It's time for another dose," she informed me.

I tried to glare. "I'm not taking it."

"Yes, actually. You are." She measured out the dose and held out the little plastic cup. I frowned at it. She just gave it a light shake and raised a brow.

With my best martyred expression, I took the cup and stared down at the liquid, then looked back up at Bella. She gave me the "go ahead" motion. I drew in as deep a breath as I could manage, squeezed my eyes shut, and threw back the little shot of medicine.

And tried not to gag.

Bella laughed softly and took the cup to rinse it out. When she returned, I'd downed most of my water again. "You know," she began as she resumed her place on the couch beside me, "you really should go back to bed."

"You're sleeping there," I said simply.

She rolled her eyes. But she didn't comment. I studied her for a moment, grateful to her and for her in new ways. Then I sighed. Too much orange juice and water. "I'll be right back," I said as I stood.

While I was in the bathroom, I took the opportunity to brush my teeth. I heard Bella walk into the bedroom and move around for a minute, then she headed back out into the living room. When I followed her out a moment later, I stopped and stared blankly.

She'd made the couch into a bed.

There was a sheet tucked around the cushions and another folded back on top of it. My pillow had replaced the couch pillow I'd been using.

Apparently, if I wasn't going to bed, Bella was going to make sure the bed came to me.

I was too tired to give her crap for worrying too much. The damn medicine worked fast. I crawled under the top sheet and collapsed onto my pillow. Bella appeared just as I was about to fall asleep. I felt her hand brush back the hair on my forehead. "I have a fever," I mumbled, knowing that she was checking. "You don't need to do that. You should stay away."

"Hm," she replied absently. She pulled the sheet up over me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I huffed a little at her disregarding my warning, and her soft laugh ruffled my hair. Her cool fingertips trailed down my cheek. Then she left me alone.

And I drifted off again.

It was dark when I woke up. I glanced around. The only lights on were the Christmas tree lights. A thick novel was abandoned in the rocking chair. Bella had been sitting with me, I realized. But she must have gone to bed. Had I missed midnight, then? Or had she not bothered to stay up?

Either way, I'd ruined it.

I turned and squinted at the digital clock on the DVD player. 11:43. She hadn't bothered to wait.

Damn.

I flopped back against my pillow and ran a hand over my face. I didn't feel too bad right now, I noted. Physically, anyway. The medicine Bella had forced into me actually had worked. I almost could breathe normally, and my throat wasn't on fire anymore, just vaguely sore. I still felt tired, and I was kind of cold, but I felt a lot better than I had.

But not good enough to risk Bella's health. So I pushed back into the couch and pulled the sheet tightly up over me, determined to stay where I was no matter what.

It had stopped snowing. The moon had broken through the clouds to shine palely through the windows, blending with the holiday lights in the corner of the living room. So I could see Bella clearly when she appeared in the hallway.

I watched her creep into the living room, her face illuminated by moonlight and Christmas tree lights. I debated telling her I was awake. It wasn't too late for New Year's. Fireworks were just starting to boom in the distance, and kids were setting off smaller ones near the apartment. We could still watch the end of the celebrations on TV together.

But I knew that if we did, she would want to kiss me at midnight. And I wasn't letting her.

So when she glanced my way, I shut my eyes.

She hesitated. After a second, I heard her make her way to the kitchen. The refrigerator opened and closed. She poured something in a glass. Then she headed back toward the hall. Stopped. And drifted back toward me.

A gentle weight against my chest and an electric current buzzing along the entire length of my body told me she knew that I was awake.

She burrowed against me. Her legs tangled with mine through the sheet and her head rested in the hollow of my shoulder. Her scent was the first thing I'd been able to smell clearly in two days, and I breathed in the freesia and strawberries of her as her energy relaxed me completely. I sighed quietly when her fingers twisted into the front of my shirt as she fisted the material there. Then I snapped back to my senses.

I pushed weakly against her shoulder. "What are you doing?" I protested, my voice still rough. "You'll get sick. Go to bed."

She just snuggled closer, ignoring my tired attempts to move her. "I can't sleep without you," she told me matter-of-factly. "And you looked cold."

She knew me too well. Even in the faint light, she'd been able to tell I was cold. But I wasn't now. She was so warm. I had to fight not to cling to her.

"Bella, please," I tried again. "Go back to bed. I don't want you to get sick."

"If anyone should have the bed, it's you," she retorted. "Because you _are_ sick. I'm not. I should be the one on the couch."

Fireworks boomed louder as I stared incredulously down at her. "You really think I'd let you sleep on the couch?"

"You really think I'd let you if I could freaking move you?" The frustration in her voice almost made me laugh. She'd wanted to pick me up and haul me back to bed today. It had irked her the entire day that she couldn't.

"Bella, love, I'm fine here. Go to bed."

"I'll go if you go."

"That defeats the purpose."

"Doesn't defeat mine."

I pulled in a long, rasping breath and held it. She was so stubborn. And it seemed that she had decided that I wasn't sleeping alone. No matter where I was.

If I'd felt better, I would have waited until she fell asleep to carry her back to bed and leave her alone there. Not that she would have slept alone for long; she always knew when I wasn't with her. But the way I felt, it wasn't an option, anyway. I'd be the first to fall asleep. And she wouldn't leave me. So, as much as I wanted to keep her distant until I felt better, it appeared that I would be going to bed. Germs and all.

The better part of me was annoyed that I couldn't put up a good fight for Bella's sake. But the selfish part of me, the part that wanted Bella tucked into my side every night as we slept, was very, very glad that she was going to win this round.

I closed my eyes briefly in defeat. Then I reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. Bella relaxed against me, content that one way or another, we were together. I brushed her hair back from her face so she could see the energized New York crowd as they prepared for the countdown in Times Square.

We watched the countdown in silence. When the ball touched down and the count reached zero, fireworks exploded on television and outside our apartment. The camera bounced from one kissing couple to the next. The audience burst into "Auld Lang Syne."

And Bella locked her fingers in my hair to pull my mouth down to hers.

I immediately stopped her. "Bella, no—"

Her fingers twisted deeper into my hair, and her gaze was intent on my face in the bright light from the screen. For a moment, she studied me. Then her lips curved slightly and her eyes lit with subtle amusement.

"Shut up and kiss me."

I blinked at her in surprise. Before I could recover, she dragged my mouth to hers.

And I forgot why I needed to stop her.

My hand slid under her hair to urge her closer. I felt her smile. She deepened the kiss for a moment, then she slowly eased back. My breathing was ragged when she gazed down at me in the flashing light. I remembered now why I'd wanted her distant. I didn't want to see her struggling to breathe the way I was.

Although I didn't mind this kind of breathlessness.

I trailed my fingers down her cheek as a riot of fireworks lit up the TV screen. She smiled and dropped her hand to my chest. As my breathing steadied under her palm, she whispered, "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

Her lips twitched a little higher. "Here." She reached over to grab the glass she'd brought in with her from the kitchen. "It's apple juice."

"Festive."

"Hm." She watched me drain half the glass. "You're feeling better?"

I let her take the glass and set it on the coffee table. "Some," I agreed. Then I drew in a cautious breath and cupped her cheek in my hand. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had planned—"

"I know." She reached up to loop her fingers loosely around my wrist. "It's okay."

I ran my thumb lightly over her cheekbone. "I love you."

"I love you," she returned.

It was so much easier for her to say it now. For her to admit more of her thoughts and emotions to me now. But it still amazed me to hear her say it. She smiled slightly, and I knew that she had caught the flash in my eyes with her words. "Happy New Year, Edward," she said softly.

"Happy New Year, Bella."

She pulled my hand down from her cheek. Her fingers laced through mine. She stood slowly, carefully untangling her legs from mine. Then she gave my hand a gentle tug. I let her pull me to my feet. She paused as I turned off the TV and grabbed my pillow, then she led me down the dark hall to the bedroom.

Like last night, she pulled the covers up over us and dutifully tucked me in before she nestled against me. When her head landed on my chest and her hand fisted in my shirt, I wrapped my arm tightly around her, no longer concerned about distance, but closeness.

Fireworks still rumbled outside. But I didn't hear them. All I heard was Bella quietly humming "Auld Lang Syne" to herself. All I felt was her warmth and electricity.

And I knew, as her humming, warmth, and electricity lulled me to sleep, that as long as I was with her, it was going to be a very happy new year.


	5. Driftwood

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

This chronologically follows chapter two. It takes place the day before their wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The electricity hummed through the entire length of my body. It buzzed more strongly in the concentrated points where her body directly touched mine. One of those points sparked along my thigh as she shifted, disentangling her legs from mine. I shivered a little, then stretched carefully, trying not to disturb her. Her head moved on my chest as I settled again and fell back into the total relaxation her proximity allowed.

Then Bella suddenly was on top of me. She straddled my waist and pinned my arms to my sides. Her wide, chocolate-brown eyes were intent on mine when they flew open to look up at her. Her dark hair fell in a disheveled curtain around us as she gazed down at me. Her weight rested on her knees, tight against either side of me, and some on her hands, which held my arms down on the bed.

She'd learned the move from me. I'd done almost the same thing to her – only I'd used the length of my body to pin her completely – in the same bed a few months ago when I'd decided to steal her from her obligations and take her on a date to the Renaissance Festival where she used to work. It seemed that Bella had decided that it was her turn to kidnap me. I felt myself smiling widely with the realization.

Her words confirmed my suspicions. "I don't care what Alice and Emmett have planned for us today," she told me firmly. "You're mine for this morning."

I was able to move my arms just enough to grab the flannel at her hips. "That sounds promising."

She rolled her eyes. "There's something I want to show you." She slipped off of me and stood. I held on to her loosely until she stepped out of my reach. Then a pair of jeans smacked me in the face. "Get dressed."

I watched her select her own clothing – her standard T-shirt, jeans, and brown hoodie – and head for the bathroom. When she was gone, I sat up. There were no sounds in the house other than Bella's quiet movements in the room next door. Charlie and Sue were still sleeping.

And no wonder. It was barely dawn. I wondered where Bella was taking me.

I dressed quickly. To give Bella more time, I made the bed and sat on the edge to look around her little room.

We were getting married tomorrow.

The realization slammed into me as I sat in her bedroom in Charlie's house, taking in the pale blue walls and the hardwood floor and the faded lace curtains that I knew so well. Tomorrow, the girl who had lived here would be my wife.

My heart swelled, and suddenly I couldn't wait to be with her again. I stepped out into the hall and moved to the closed bathroom door.

Bella answered my quiet knock with a toothbrush in her mouth. She was dressed, her face was washed, and her hair was tamed, so she was just finishing up. She moved aside so I could enter. I grabbed my own toothbrush and we jostled playfully for a space at the sink. But we kept it hushed so we wouldn't wake her parents.

We originally had determined to get a hotel room nearby so we wouldn't bother any of the newlyweds – Charlie and Sue or Carlisle and Esme – over the two weeks leading up to our own wedding. But both sets of parents had protested. So we'd stayed a few days with Carlisle and Esme, but we had ended up at Charlie and Sue's for the majority of the time. It had been clear to both of us – and to Sue – that Charlie wanted to keep his little girl as long as he could have her, to make up for the time he'd missed with her.

Even if I was with her.

He hadn't complained about our sleeping arrangements beyond a fatherly huff at the beginning. He liked me, and because of Bella's trust in me, he trusted me, too.

Which I was grateful for. He was the chief of police, after all.

Bella rinsed her toothbrush and waited for me to finish. She watched with a vague interest as I shaved. When I started trying to make some sense out of my erratic hair, she stepped in front of me and reached up to run her own hands through it. She cocked her head, taking the task seriously. A moment later, she was satisfied with my tousled appearance, and she smiled up at me.

Then she kissed me.

Any thoughts of Charlie and bullet wounds flew out of my mind. I wrapped my hands around her waist and picked her up to sit her on the counter by the sink so I wouldn't have to lean down as far. I stepped between her knees and watched her smile widen as her fingers burrowed into the back of my hair. Then I covered her smile with my own.

After a moment, she broke away. Her hands slid down over my shoulders to press flatly against my chest. "You're distracting me," she accused with a grin.

"_I'm_ distracting _you_," I scoffed.

"Hm." She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand as I smoothed her hair behind her ear and cradled her cheek in my palm. Her eyes slowly opened again. "See?"

"I see."

She gave my chest a gentle shove to push me back from her. "We need to go before Alice shows up. Knowing her, she'll be early."

Reluctantly, I stepped back to let her hop down from the counter. My hand steadied her when she landed. Then I let her go so she could turn back to the mirror. As I watched, she gathered her long, thick hair and twisted it up into a ponytail.

And my mouth went dry.

She rarely tied her hair back. But I loved it when she did. It exposed her tiny ears, her delicate jaw, and all the pale column of her throat….

She glanced at me in the mirror. "No," she said simply. Firmly. Her brow lifted with the warning. She finished tying her hair and turned to grab my hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

I let her drag me down the stairs. We paused at the front door as she pulled on her boots and I grabbed my sneakers and jacket. Then I trailed her out to her truck.

It wasn't raining, I noted as I held her door open for her. But it was windy. The ponytail made sudden sense to me. She must be taking me somewhere outdoors. Curiosity spiked again as I rounded to the passenger side and got in. "Any hints?"

Bella smiled as she eased the truck away from the curb. "No."

I sat back to watch the trees roll past the window. She always knew my plans before I told her. I would try to figure out hers.

But I wasn't as good at the game as she was, and I got sidetracked quickly. My attention wandered back into the truck and to her. Directly to her exposed jaw and ear. I swallowed hard and tried to be good.

That was a battle I lost before it even began.

I moved closer to her until I could lean in and nuzzle the sensitive spot just below her ear. Her head turned slightly toward me, and her hand came up to slide into my hair. Then she seemed to shake herself, and she gave the side of my head a light tap, a gentle reprimand. "Stop it," she ordered. "I'm driving."

"So pull over," I suggested, undeterred.

She gave my hair a gentle tug. "You are in a mood today."

"Aren't you?"

She glanced over at me as I gave in and sat up. Her eyes locked with mine for a moment. I saw my own excitement reflected in her eyes. Yes. We both were giddy about tomorrow. But she truly did want to show me something, so I smiled and took her hand as she turned her attention back to the road.

A few minutes later, we crossed into La Push. Was she taking me to Jacob's? No, not his house, I realized as she took a different path.

The beach.

When she parked, I jogged around to her side to open her door. She immediately took my hand again. "This way," she said, leading me down toward the surf.

It was still very early, so we had the beach to ourselves. We walked in silence along the pebble-strewn sand toward the seawall. She headed straight for a monstrous piece of driftwood. It was an entire tree, I realized as we got closer. Roots and all, bleached almost bone-white and entrenched firmly in the sand. Her hand pulled free from mine when we got to the tree, and she reached out to lightly touch one of the roots that stretched toward the sky like a crooked finger.

"This is it," she told me in a an almost deferential tone.

I examined the tree. It was sturdy and relatively flat. It would make a nice bench, with a good view of the churning grey water and the expanse of the beach we had just walked.

And that was exactly what it was for her. A seat with a view. She sat down and looked up at me. "Sit with me?" she requested.

I sat close by her side. She scooted against me, for closeness or for warmth, I wasn't sure. Maybe for both. It was chilly here. I wrapped my arm around her as the wind picked up and whipped her ponytail to the side.

I listened to the gulls crying overhead and the sea crashing against the shore as I waited for her to speak. It was peaceful here. I could see why she liked it. But I knew that there was a story, so I let her work her way to it in her own time.

Finally she began, her voice still kind of reverent, "Jake and I would come here sometimes. When we wanted to get out of the garage for a while. We'd walk along the beach and end up here…. We didn't get to come here much after Victoria." Her voice twisted on her ex-stepmother's name, but it immediately smoothed back out. "But last summer, before we moved, Jake and I were here again as much as we were in the garage."

She paused, lost in thought. I smiled over a sudden thought of my own. "That explains the sand," I mused.

I looked down at her to see her smiling. She'd come home with sandy boots and clothing on multiple occasions over the summer. I knew that she'd known that I'd noticed, but I'd never asked about it. I knew that she'd appreciated my respecting her privacy.

After a moment, she continued her explanation. "This was the first place I met Jake. Some friends from school wanted to go to the beach one Saturday, and I went with them. Jake showed up with Quil and Embry and a couple other kids from the reservation. He recognized me… you know, because of Charlie. He stared talking with me, and I realized who he was. That it was his truck Charlie had bought for me, and his dad was Charlie's best friend…. So we connected pretty quickly, and we talked so easily. We ended up here. After that, it became our place to just talk."

I could picture it, in her words and her voice. It almost was like her memory was mine. She paused again, her finger lightly tracing absent patterns over my upturned palm on her thigh. Her voice was softer when she went on. Like she was speaking to herself. Thinking aloud, and working through what she found in her memory.

"When I was here, in the beginning, I was happy," she said. "I had Alice and Jasper and Jake, and I was content. Not missing anything, not really wanting anything. Then the spawn showed up, and… I don't know exactly why, but…"

She floundered for a moment, unable to find the words. Finally she admitted, "One day, sitting here with Jake, looking out at the water, I dreamed of you. Not _you_, exactly, but… it _was_ you. It's hard to explain."

My heart gave an almost painful spasm. "You dreamed of me?"

She drew in a deep breath beside me and struggled to clarify. "It was before the Bree-mails became part of my life. Before I knew anything about you. Before I was even aware you existed." She stared out at the ocean, and I could see the little crease between her brows as she tried to organize her thoughts. "But suddenly I just felt like… Even though I didn't know what you looked like. Or even your name. I felt like I knew you. And I missed you."

Her fingers had stopped their motions on my hand and had moved to twist the love knot on her bracelet. A sure sign of her uncertainty. But her words were clearing up so many things for me. Why this place was important to her… to us. Why she had chosen to tell me today, the day before our wedding. Why she wanted to share it with me.

And why I had felt, so long ago now, that I was missing someone. That I was missing her.

"I thought…" I trailed off, lifting my own eyes to the water to try to sort through my own memories. "When my mom died." I swallowed convulsively, then forged on. "I felt hollow. Missing… something. I thought it was her. And I did miss her, but when I met you, I knew… It was you. It always had been you. So maybe…" I faltered, feeling like an idiot for what I was about to say.

"That day, when I was sitting here…?" Bella began quietly. Her thoughts were lined up with mine.

And suddenly, I didn't feel like an idiot. It just made sense. "I was missing you, too."

We both stared out at the water for a long moment. Neither of us spoke. Then, slowly, Bella's hand slipped into mine. I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

Our relationship always had seemed different from others' somehow. Fated in a strong, strange way. From the electric current that buzzed between us to the way we could sense each other's moods… Nothing about us was normal.

And this… This revelation added another layer, a deeper connection. More proof that we _were_ different. We were just made to be together.

Like Bella had said when she'd told me she'd chosen a wedding date: we already belonged to each other. Our marriage would just make it official.

"Don't you two have things to do today?"

Bella pulled away from me and sat up. Her smile was immediate, affectionate. "Hey, Jake," she called to her best friend.

The freakishly tall and muscular seventeen-year-old Quileute smiled back from where he stood a few yards down the beach. I constantly was surprised by how laid-back he was. I'd briefly wondered when Bella had mentioned that this spot was significant to the two of them if he would be jealous when he found out that she'd brought me here. Instead, he seemed unfazed, maybe even a little amused, to stumble across us.

As if to prove my speculation, Jacob's smile widened as he focused a teasing gaze on Bella. "Giving away all our secrets?"

Bella grabbed the end of her ponytail as the wind caught it again. She raised her voice a little to reach Jacob as his shaggy black hair blew around his face. "I thought he deserved to see it… you know, the first place I wished for him."

Jacob didn't seem thrown by her comment. He must have asked her that day, when he'd noticed her expression, what she'd been thinking of. I practically could picture that conversation. She would have stuttered out some vague explanation that wouldn't have made sense until much later - when she'd met me. But he'd remembered that moment.

Another thing that surprised me about Jacob – and something I truly appreciated about him – was how well he understood and how much he cared about Bella.

He put on a serious expression. "I hope you didn't show him the secret handshake. Some things are sacred, you know."

Bella laughed. "Jake," she complained in response to his continued teasing.

His smile returned. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you tomorrow." His attention shifted to me. "Come up to the house when you're ready. I'll drive you to Emmett's."

"I'll be there soon."

Jacob nodded once and headed back down the beach. When he was gone, Bella selected a shiny green rock from the rainbow of stones at our feet and contemplated it. "So…," she began with exaggerated disinterest. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

I smiled at her attempt at casual. Even though she had managed to escape a bachelorette party – proving that she did have _some_ control over Alice – Emmett had insisted on a bachelor party for me. I wasn't interested. At all. Bachelor parties were for the men who were sad to let go of their single days. I was not one of those men. And even though Bella knew that, knew that I would rather not have the party at all, she still was curious about what I may end up doing because of Emmett.

"Nothing much," I told her sincerely.

She looked up from her pebble to shoot me a mischievous grin. "So just one stripper, then?"

I laughed. "Maybe for Emmett." I shook my head. "He knows I'll leave if he tries that. I'm only interested in one girl." I smiled down at Bella as her face flooded red. "I'm not really sure what he has in mind. There's only four of us, so he can't cause too much trouble."

And even if he tried, I mused, I was hoping Jasper and Jacob would help me rein him in.

Bella nodded thoughtfully, keeping her eyes on the stone in her hand until the blush faded from her cheeks. At last, she sighed. "We should go. Alice and Emmett will be looking for us."

"I suppose," I agreed reluctantly.

We stood together and started slowly, hand in hand, back toward her truck. A few feet from the driftwood, Bella's hand slid out of mine. I knew that she would stop me if she wanted me to stand with her, so I kept walking as she slowed and fell a little behind me. When I heard her stop, I took a few more steps, then I turned to look back.

She was standing completely still, staring out at the choppy surf. Her long ponytail blew riotously about her pensive face, but she made no move to stop it. She looked so beautiful standing there. Dark hair wild and untamed against pale skin, chocolate eyes intelligent and thoughtful… I wondered what she was thinking. After a minute, I turned and looked out over the water, too.

For a long moment, neither of us moved. Then I suddenly heard Bella running toward me. I didn't have time to react before she flung herself onto my back with a breathless giggle. I immediately reached back to catch her weight and lift her the rest of the way to hold her piggyback. Her arms looped around my neck and she leaned over my shoulder to press her lips to the sensitive skin just below my left ear.

"You're mine," she whispered there, her voice strangely fierce.

I shivered. Then I lifted her left hand to kiss her engagement ring. "And you're mine," I returned.

She nuzzled my ear, but she didn't speak again. I started up the beach with her on my back, thoroughly enjoying every moment. Especially when her hand drifted to toy with my hair as I walked.

I opened her door for her before I set her on her feet at her truck. She slid from my back reluctantly and squeezed my hand before she climbed in behind the wheel.

She drove me to Jacob's house and let the engine idle as I lingered with her in the cab. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said.

"I'll see you tonight," I corrected firmly.

The crease appeared between her brows as she replied, "They won't allow that."

"Em will pass out eventually. And you're at Charlie's, so Alice can't stop me." I dismissed our friends' attempts to keep us apart. No random tradition would keep me from Bella, even for one night. I cupped her cheek in my palm. "I can't sleep without you, and I know you can't without me. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow. So I'll be there as soon as I can. And I'll leave in the morning before anyone gets up."

Bella smiled softly. "Like old times," she mused. "I'll see you tonight."

I leaned in to kiss her smile. She kissed me back for a moment, then her hands pushed gently against my chest. "Jake's waiting," she reminded me. "Go. Have fun."

"Tonight," I promised again. Then I climbed out of the truck and watched my fiancée drive away.

* * *

><p>It was extremely late – well after two o'clock – when I got to Charlie's. Bella's window was still open, and her lamp was still on. I felt guilty about her waiting up for me. I hoped she'd stayed warm and been able to doze a little, at least.<p>

When I crossed the yard to the tree outside her window, I took a second to grin to myself. This was just like when I'd first met her, and all throughout the summer before college when I'd snuck in past Charlie to hold Bella while she slept. We'd never done anything Charlie would have shot me over, just slept, but it had been easier – and admittedly more interesting – if I'd just climbed the tree each night.

Finding the handholds on the tree was second nature. In no time, I was slipping through her window into her room.

Just like all those nights before, Bella was sitting on her bed with her back propped against the wall, a sketchbook open across her knees and her attention completely absorbed by her artwork. She didn't notice my arrival. So she didn't blush, and I took the opportunity to ogle.

I hadn't seen those pajamas in a _very_ long time.

Her dark hair was in a wavy disarray from her letting it air dry as usual, tumbling thick over her shoulders and the thin straps of her silky blue tank top. The matching little blue shorts revealed most of her long, perfect legs. I let my eyes wander before I murmured, "Bella?"

She jumped and almost dropped her sketchbook. "Hey," she returned when she looked up at me. Her cheeks tinted only the faintest pink at my staring. Her unusual composure under the circumstances intrigued me.

I had to clear my throat before I could ask, "Where'd you find those?"

Still oddly composed. "The drawer," she replied, knowing exactly what I meant. "I hid them."

She set her book and pencils on the floor and watched as I kicked off my shoes and removed my jacket, then slowly approached the bed. My eyes were drawn to the shiny pink of her lips. Memories were riotous in my head. "I don't suppose…"

My mouth closed over hers. And I immediately jerked back. "Holy hell, Bella."

She smiled as I ran my tongue over my lower lip and tasted strawberry lip gloss. "For old time's sake."

"Well, in that case…" I suddenly grabbed her by the waist and tackled her, knocking her carefully onto her back. My mouth was on hers again before we even landed. When we broke apart a moment later, she gave a breathless laugh and tilted her head so I could kiss along her jaw.

Her laughter died and her pulse turned chaotic under my kiss at her throat when my hand grasped her knee and yanked it up over my hip. I felt her breath catch as she went still. Her unusual composure seemed to have disappeared. I smiled as her heart continued to hammer wildly. "I love nostalgia," I murmured against her suddenly heated skin.

Then I nuzzled her ear. We both needed to sleep, so I had to stop. For now. "We have to get up early," I reminded her. "And we'll continue this," I gave her knee a gentle squeeze, "tomorrow night."

Her heart sputtered erratically with my promise. I smirked, still feeling a little arrogant, even now, about how I affected her. Then my smirk faded as I let her leg go and she slid it down off my hip – and I remembered just how much she affected me, too.

It took her a moment to steady herself. When she did, she eased away from me and reached out to turn off the lamp. I was steady again, too, when she turned back into my arms. So I held her close as she grabbed a fistful of my shirt and rested her head on my chest.

For a few minutes, we were silent. Then Bella asked quietly, "How was the party?"

I snickered. I'd known that she wouldn't be able to stand the curiosity for long. "It wasn't too bad," I admitted. "We played some pool. Emmett cheated. Ping-pong. Jacob cheated. Foosball. Jasper cheated—"

"I'm noticing a trend," Bella commented with a laugh.

"There was a theme," I agreed. "It took us a while to wear Emmett out. But when he passed out, I left. Jasper and Jacob didn't care."

"No strippers," Bella mused.

I could hear the smile in her voice. I smiled in return. "No strippers." I paused. My mind wandered to what she probably had been up to while I'd been gone. "Was your mom still crying today?"

Her mother, Renee, and her stepfather, Phil, had flown in three days ago from Florida. Renee had been crying for most of those three days. She was a very passionate person, and all the little details of her only daughter's wedding got to her. It was touching – and draining – to witness.

"A little," Bella replied. "Esme and Sue kept her preoccupied, so I didn't see her too much. I got to hang out with Charlie for a while before Alice dragged me away with Ness and Rose. It was nice."

"I'm glad." And I truly was glad that she'd gotten to spend some time with just her dad. They'd both needed it.

She hummed quietly in response, and we fell into a comfortable silence. I absently trailed my fingers up and down the length of her bare arm. She shivered, then yawned. I adjusted my hold on her slightly so I could reach down to grab the quilt at the end of the bed. With my free hand, I shook it out over us, making sure she was covered. When I settled again, she nestled into me and went still.

I felt her body slowly relax. I could tell when she was almost asleep. Just before she drifted off, I pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. "Good night, Miss Swan," I said for the final time.

She sighed and flexed her arm around me. "Good night, Mr. Cullen," she murmured sleepily.

A minute later, she was fast asleep in my arms. Dreaming of me. It wasn't long after that I was asleep, too.

Dreaming of her.


	6. August Thirteenth

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Long chapter, but this day only happens once. =)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I couldn't breathe.

Alice breezed into the room to grab her cell phone from the dresser. "Breathe, Bella," she ordered without even looking at me. Then she breezed back out.

I curled my hands into fists and closed my eyes. Inhale, I told myself sternly. You're being ridiculous. Just breathe.

The air caught in my throat.

My heart was racing too fast in my chest. I felt a little lightheaded. Was this what a panic attack felt like? Passing out seemed like a strong possibility…. And with my luck, I'd fall out of my chair and hit my head and get blood everywhere….

I heard Alice stride back into the room. "You're not breathing, Bella," she accused disapprovingly.

I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut and flattened my palms on my thighs. The satin there made my nerves jump. I purposefully parted my lips and drew in as long and as deep a breath as I could manage. Then I let it out shakily and opened my eyes.

And I immediately felt the panic flare again when I got a peek at myself in the mirror over Alice's dresser.

I quickly turned my face away and looked toward my best friend. She was standing in the door of her bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest and her face a little frustrated as she considered me. Her makeup was perfect, her short, inky black hair carefully styled. And her dress…

My throat constricted.

Alice started to speak, but she was distracted by someone in the hallway. She leaned out to talk to the person I couldn't see. Rosalie. I registered her voice as I panted for air.

Rosalie was wearing the same deep blue gown Alice was wearing. Renesmee was somewhere nearby, the third and final of the blue group. They were darting around the house, making sure everything was ready.

Because they'd finished with me a few minutes ago.

I'd felt self-conscious the entire time my three friends had worked on me. I hated being the center of attention, and having them all focused on me, applying, with military precision, makeup I never wore, clear nail polish – since I'd refused a colored polish – and creams and lotions and perfumes… And my hair. Holy crow. I knew that I had a lot of it, and I knew that it was incredibly thick, but it had taken Rose and Alice both working on it to get the exact amount of curl Alice had had in mind and to twist it up just so.

I'd kept my eyes on them as they'd fussed over me. It had kept me from paying attention to what they were doing, or what I looked like, or what I was wearing… But it hadn't been a very good distraction, considering how the three of them looked.

I always felt plain, but with Rose around, it was amplified. Today was no exception. Her long blonde hair was tied up in an elegant twist, her face and body flawless as usual. It made me nervous to look at her for too long, and her and Alice's constant fashion-world chatter had made me even more nervous. So I had turned to Rose's best friend Ness, the pretty tomboy whose expressive brown eyes had let me know that she was amused by the flutter, even if she didn't take part with the same enthusiasm as our two friends.

Ness's hair had been the center of my attention for the last ten minutes of my makeover. Her natural curls were a shade of bronze that reminded me of Edward's tousled hair. Thinking of him had calmed me some.

Until now.

I tried to focus on things around me as Alice and Rose continued their urgent conversation in the hall. But my surroundings left me with a slightly unsettled feeling. I was in Alice's room, in the midst of possessions familiar enough to be my own, but they were off, wrong.

Because they were in Carlisle's house, not Esme's.

The summer before Edward and I had moved, Alice and Esme still had lived in their old house. Carlisle and Esme had married in the spring, and I had helped Alice set up her room in Carlisle's house then. But I hadn't had time to hang out with her here, and seeing her room in a different house was adding to my anxiety. It just didn't feel right.

I closed my eyes again and focused. I was in Carlisle's house. I was very familiar with this house. Just with different parts of it…. Like the room down the hall from this one.

I wanted, very, very badly, to be in Edward's room right now.

Edward's new stepsister – and soon to be my stepsister-in-law – ended her discussion with Rosalie and stepped back into the room. I opened my eyes to look at her. She glanced at me and huffed a little.

"Jasper!" she yelled as she grabbed my hand and yanked me up out of my chair. "Make sure Edward stays away from his room!"

She led me down the hall and into Edward's old room. The instant I stepped through the door, my entire body relaxed. His scent wrapped around me, comforting me, and the familiar surroundings immediately calmed me down. My lungs functioned normally and my dizziness dissipated. I moved confidently to the black leather couch and tucked myself into the corner there, trying my hardest not to think about what I was wearing.

Alice surveyed me. "You are so weird," she informed me.

I was aware of that, so I let it go. "Thank you," I said sincerely, grateful that she had realized what I'd needed and had given in without protest.

She just shook her head. "Your mom's coming."

Before I could react, my mother burst into the room. Her eyes landed on me and immediately filled with tears. "Ohhhhhh!" she gasped. "Honey! You are so beautiful!"

I stood as she moved to me. Her eyes ran up and down, taking in every inch of my wedding gown. The fitted sheath that flared into the short train, the modest and surprisingly flattering V neckline, the long sleeves with lace detail at the wrists, and the dozens of delicate pearl buttons that formed a perfect column down my spine…

She had seen it before – she'd been there for the last of the fittings – but she seemed dumbstruck by it now. "Mom," I protested as her tears overflowed. "You've seen the dress."

"But you're in it!" she exclaimed. She was too worked up to make sense, I realized. I just let her gush as she took my hands and squeezed my fingers tightly. "And your hair! It's so pretty! Oh, Bella, you just look so perfect!"

I laughed a little breathlessly. "Mom, breathe," I reminded her, trying to remember to do the same.

Alice spoke up from behind her. "Runs in the family."

My mom giggled. I smiled and took a long look at her. "You look beautiful, too, Mom," I told her with a burst of pride.

She pulled her hands from mine to smooth her pale blue dress and pat her shoulder-length brown hair. "Thanks. But Bella—"

"Is it safe?"

I glanced toward the new voice at the door. "Dad?"

Charlie appeared in the doorway. He looked uncomfortable, but incredibly dashing, in his tuxedo. When his eyes found me, I saw them glisten wetly before he blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Well," he began gruffly. "You look…" He faltered, then smiled slightly. "You look real nice, Bells."

I smiled softly back. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded, then his gaze centered on my ears. I reached up to touch the earrings I knew he'd noticed. They were simple pearls, almost a perfect match with the buttons on the back of my dress, and were an heirloom from Charlie's mother. He and my mother had given them to me yesterday afternoon as an early wedding present, and I'd immediately tucked them away to wear today.

Charlie seemed a little choked up by the sight of them. My mother noticed my fiddling with them, and she lit up. "They look perfect with your dress!" she praised. Then her expression turned serious. "And they're your something old. Your dress is new…. Do you have something borrowed? Something blue?"

I grinned at her sudden fretfulness. Alice jumped in, "The hair clips are mine. And a few of them are blue, way, _way_ down in there," she gave my hair a dark look that made me snicker a little, "so she's covered."

My mom immediately relaxed. Before she could respond, Ness peeked through the door. "Esme wanted me to steal your mother," she said to me.

"It's time, then." My mom's eyes welled with tears again. "You are so beautiful, baby," she said, touching my cheek with her fingertips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." I gave her a quick, careful hug, then I stepped back and watched her follow Ness out of the room.

"Charlie?" Alice turned a bright smile on him. "Would you wait downstairs?"

My dad's voice was gruff again when he replied, "Sure."

When he was gone, Alice whirled on me. "You're just missing one thing. Here." She tossed something at me. I caught it instinctively and glanced down.

And found myself holding a filmy white garter. I felt my face flame red as the dizziness threatened to return.

My maid of honor didn't have time for my reaction. "Put it on," she commanded. "We have to get downstairs."

I knew that she had timed her ambush so I wouldn't have a chance to argue, but I considered protesting with what little coherency I could manage. Then I thought of Charlie waiting downstairs, and I surrendered. I sank back down on the couch and struggled to comply with shaking hands. Alice sighed and suddenly yanked the garter into place for me.

I sucked in a sharp breath as she straightened. "Thanks," I muttered.

She grinned widely. "I'm sure Edward will want to thank me, too." When my blush burned darker, she laughed. "C'mon. He's waiting."

We made our way down the two flights of stairs to the lower level of Carlisle's house. I took my time, careful with the train of my gown. The dress was very pretty, I admitted to myself. But it was a dress with a train, and the potential for disaster was extremely high.

When I made it safely to the bottom of the stairs, Alice held out a pair of heels. I cringed, and she shook them insistently. I chewed on my lower lip as I took them and tugged them on. She waited until I was done, then she handed me my bouquet, turned, and skipped away happily in her own heels.

Damn her.

Charlie hovered close by my side. We could hear the music and conversation floating in through the open back door of the house. The small crowd gathered in Carlisle's enormous back yard would grow silent in a moment. They'd be able to hear the river that flowed along the edge of the property, the backdrop for Edward's and my vows, under the new music that would start up. They would turn and look back.

And they'd see me right as I saw all of them.

I felt the panic closing in again. The world shimmered a little as I drew in rapid, shallow breaths. Charlie shifted his weight beside me, and I focused on him. He was nervous, too. He hated attention, and he hated crowds. And I knew that he hated the thought of giving away his little girl today.

I stepped into my dad's side as the music started outside for my bridesmaids' entrances. I barely could see Ness as she stepped out. I lifted my eyes to Charlie's face and slid my hand through his arm. "This is it," I whispered.

"Yeah." Charlie kept his eyes on the back door. "You ready?"

I tried to collect myself. "Yes."

Charlie nodded once and led me to the door. He paused there. "Don't worry, Bells," he told me quietly. "I won't ever let you fall."

Tears pricked. I blinked rapidly to stop them from overflowing. A second later, the music shifted, and I drew in a deep breath. And smiled a tiny smile.

Charlie and I stepped outside together to the opening notes of "Clair de Lune." Alice had thought my choice of music was bizarre. She didn't know why the song was significant to Edward and me. She couldn't understand how the song calmed me, how I needed so badly to hear it right then. And even though she knew that the version that was playing was from my iPod, she didn't know that Edward had recorded it for me.

And she hadn't seen his smile when he'd found out that I'd wanted it played when I walked down the aisle to meet him.

I willed the music to calm me as hundreds of eyes turned to look for me. My breaths still were coming too fast when Charlie and I followed the little curve in the pathway and moved through the flowery arch at the beginning of the aisle. As soon as we stepped through, my eyes lifted and flew right past the rows of guests. I didn't notice them, or the thousands of flowers, or even the music anymore. I barely registered Jacob and Jasper, the two groomsmen, or Emmett, the best man.

My gaze was drawn like gravity to the other half of my soul, standing straight and tall at the altar. And smiling an exhilarated smile when his brilliant green eyes finally landed on me.

Everything else faded away. I could breathe again as soon as I saw Edward. I could see him clearly, see his tux, the freesia in his lapel, the lock of hair that tumbled rebelliously down over his forehead… and the awe and amazement in his eyes as he stared at me.

Suddenly I wanted to run. To fly down the aisle to get to him. All the nerves, all the anxiety, were gone. The only thing holding me back was Charlie.

It felt like an eternity before we reached the altar. When we stopped at the end of the aisle, the only thing that could pull my attention away from Edward was Charlie.

The minister asked who gave me away, and my dad's voice was rough when he answered. I turned to him. His face was stern, but I could see that the edges still were frayed. He was trying not to cry. I smiled softly at him and lifted up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Dad," I whispered in his ear.

He swallowed hard. "Love you, too, Bells," he murmured back.

Then he stepped back and held out my hand for Edward to take. Edward nodded to him as he took my hand. "Thank you," he told Charlie sincerely. My father nodded back, then he moved to his seat by Sue's side. Alice took my bouquet.

And I was focused solely on Edward again.

His eyes never strayed from mine, and his smile never faded. When it came time for him to say "I do," his voice rang clear. Triumphant.

I was surprised to find that I sounded just as victorious when it was my turn to say "I do."

We exchanged matching gold wedding bands. Edward kept both my hands in his as the minister wrapped up the ceremony. As the minister pronounced us husband and wife, we simultaneously squeezed each other's fingers. And when it came time for our first kiss, we simultaneously let go and reached up.

The synchronicity of our movements didn't surprise either of us, but it seemed to surprise our audience. There was a murmur as we moved in unison, and I heard Alice snicker a little behind me; she'd always commented on Edward's and my strange connection, and I knew that the guests' reaction amused her. She'd mention it later. But right now, I ignored her. I ignored them all.

I rose up on my toes as Edward bent down. His hands framed my face, his thumbs stroking over my cheekbones. I pressed one hand flat over his chest, feeling his heart slam as I leaned into him, and slid the fingers of my other hand into his hair.

For a moment, we were lost in each other. Then I felt his lips curve into a smile, and he eased back, his thumbs still swirling electrical trails over my cheekbones. I gave his hair a gentle tug before sliding my hand down the side of his neck and over his shoulder to rest beside the other on his chest.

"I love you," I murmured, my eyes intent on his.

"I love you," he echoed, his voice unusually deep.

The minister gave us a moment, then he presented us to our guests. When he proclaimed us "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Edward's heart went chaotic for a few beats under my palms. I smiled up at him as he beamed. His arms slipped down around me, and we turned in each other's embrace to face the cheers of our friends and family.

We made our way up the aisle to the back door of the house and stopped on the back porch. We'd decided against the normal slew of posed photos – another discussion with Alice that I'd won – and had one of Edward's relatives, a professional photographer, taking candids instead. She trailed us and snapped frantically as our bridal party met us and began the receiving line.

Emmett immediately grabbed me and lifted me off my feet in a crushing hug. "You make a pretty little bride, Renaissance girl," he teased.

I laughed breathlessly as he set me back down. "Thanks."

Jasper stepped up to me next. His hug was much more serene. "Congratulations, Bella," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Jasper."

Then it was Jacob's turn. I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Jake," I began, feeling my heart wrench.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "I'm so happy for you, little sister," he whispered. His teasing was lost in the fierceness of his voice.

For a moment, I held on to him, feeling my throat tightening and tears forming. Memories flooded as we embraced. Happy times, and the much harder times with Victoria, and his true joy that I not only had broken free, but I also had found my happy ending. Then he slowly eased back, and though his eyes remained intent, his smile was sunshine. "Congratulations… Mrs. Cullen."

The pale blush and huge smile were immediate as I blinked away the tears in my eyes. I glanced at Edward, who was shaking Jasper's hand, to see his smile widen. He'd heard. "Thank you, Jake," I returned. "For everything."

He nodded once and stepped back. Ness moved to his side. Her fingers brushed over the back of his hand as she passed him to embrace me. She said nothing, but I felt her congratulations in her hug. She smiled and embraced Edward quickly before she let Jake take her hand and lead her away.

Rosalie was next. "Damn, we do good work," she said as she studied me. I laughed, and she gave me a fast hug. "Take care of this one," she told me as she moved to Edward. "He needs a lot of help."

"I'll do that."

Alice was next. She stopped in front of me. For a moment, we regarded each other in silence. I willed myself not to cry. But it didn't work. The tears Jake had stirred up returned and flowed freely for the first time. "Alice," I whispered.

She shook her head with a tiny smile. "You'll ruin the makeup," she chided gently. But she pulled me into her arms and held me, and I felt her breaths shaking, too.

When I slowly pulled back, Esme was standing by Alice's side. More tears came. "Esme," I choked out.

She smiled fondly and brushed away a few of the tears on my cheeks. "Oh, Bella," she said gently. "I'm so proud of you."

I flung myself into her arms. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you," I mumbled against her shoulder.

"You're welcome." She carefully eased me back and smoothed away a few more of my tears. "You look beautiful. And welcome to the family."

It took me a second to absorb that. She was Edward's stepmother now, and my stepmother-in-law. Just like Alice was my stepsister-in-law. We officially were family. Crazy.

Carlisle was right behind his wife. My father-in-law. He hugged me gently. "Yes, Bella," he echoed Esme with a fond smile. "Welcome to the family."

When my mom and Phil stepped up next, trailed by Charlie and Sue, I tried to control my tears so I could steady my emotional mother. I succeeded. Barely. And I managed to keep it mostly together when Billy Black, then Angela and Ben, appeared after my parents. After them, it got a little easier.

As Edward and I greeted the rest of our guests – Edward introducing me as "my wife" to those I didn't know, his voice deep and proud, possessive in a way that made me smile – I noticed Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, joined by Charlie, Carlisle, and Phil, clearing the chairs and the aisle. They set up a dance floor in the cleared space so quickly I was amazed.

Then horrified. A dance floor. Hell.

Edward noticed my reaction. He gave my waist a gentle squeeze and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You'll be fine."

"Not likely."

He chuckled. "Take off the heels," he suggested.

I shot a glance at my new sister, who was flitting around the tables that were set up off to the side, where the guests were filling plates with food. Soft lights flickered on throughout the yard as dusk encroached, and her attention turned to them to make sure each area of the yard was properly lit. "Alice would kill me."

"She'll have to get past me first," Edward told me firmly. "Do what _you_ want."

I glanced up at him. He smiled down at me and dropped a light kiss to my lips, then he brushed his mouth along the exposed line of my jaw to my ear. I heard him chuckle again as he pressed a soft kiss below my ear to make me shiver. "C'mon," he encouraged, straightening to pull me toward the small table set up slightly apart from the others. "That was the last of the guests. Alice has our meals ready."

We sat together, holding hands, and ate under the watchful eyes of our family and friends. I picked at my food, too keyed up to eat much. Edward didn't seem to have that problem; he finished his meal quickly and turned his full attention on me.

I blushed darkly when he speared a bite of chicken and held it up to my lips. I shot him a look as cameras appeared all around us. He just cocked a brow at me. With a sigh, I took the offering and chewed slowly, my eyes still on him as he cut off another bite for me.

"You're not seriously going to feed me all of this," I muttered to him when he held up the next piece.

"Not all," he agreed. "Half."

I tried to take the fork from him, but he just pulled it out of my reach. I gave him a dirty look. "What did you say about what I wanted to do…?" I reminded him.

"And what did I say about you saying yes?" he countered.

I grumbled under my breath. Saying yes when he proposed meant I also said yes to letting him take care of me. But he chose some awkward times to focus on me.

Although his bright green eyes and lopsided smile made the awkwardness worth it. Kind of.

When he finally decided that I'd eaten enough, he nodded to Alice. She called for everyone's attention as he led me to the ridiculously large cake at the end of the food table. More cameras appeared as Edward and I cut the cake and fed each other the first bite. Neither of us cared for the "tradition" of shoving it in each other's faces, so we were gentle and careful in a way that brought "aws" from our audience. Edward tenderly swiped a bit of frosting from my lip, his attention acutely centered there. I grabbed his wrist and kissed his fingertips before he could pull away, and his eyes darkened on me. A second later he tugged me closer to kiss me lightly on the lips.

Our audience loved that.

When we broke apart, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the brightly lit dance floor. I panicked for a second before she shoved my bouquet into my hands. A minute later, I threw the bouquet over my shoulder.

And laughed when Angela caught it and looked stunned.

The laughter died in my throat when the girls wandered off and were replaced by a group of guys. Jake brought a chair for me with a look of pure amusement.

Alice had to yank me down into the chair. My face already was vibrant red when Edward stepped up in front of me. He smiled at my expression and trailed his fingertips down my heated cheek as Alice backed away. "Just pretend you're wearing those little blue pajamas," he murmured as he knelt at my feet.

My mind flashed to the silk pajamas I'd worn the night before, and the way he'd grabbed my knee and yanked it up over his hip. And the promise he'd made…

His smile turned into a smirk as he sensed my reaction. "Not what I meant," he said, perfectly aware of where my mind had gone. "Just don't think about the dress."

Right. Pretend my legs were bare and exposed so I didn't have to think about him climbing up under my skirt to get to them. I knew what he meant. But it was impossible to be rational when I felt his hand on my ankle.

His electricity buzzed up my calf to my knee. He rubbed my knee soothingly and smiled up at me.

Then he suddenly ducked under my skirt.

I gasped as his lips pressed to my thigh. I felt his teeth scrape gently along my skin as he caught the garter between them. Then he emerged with the white band dangling from his lips and gave me a cocky grin.

It took me a moment to settle as he snapped the garter over his shoulder and into Emmett's face.

Edward extended his hand and pulled me up out of the chair. "You didn't take off the heels," he commented.

"You would know," I replied.

The arrogance was back in his grin. "Yes," he agreed. He gave my waist a quick squeeze and stepped away from my side. "I'll be right back."

I watched him stride confidently across the dance floor. He pulled my iPod from his jacket pocket and handed it to the DJ set up at the edge of the floor. The DJ nodded with his instructions, then Edward made his way back to me. Our guests ringed the floor expectantly as he stopped in front of me and reached out to take my hands.

I smiled as he gently tugged me to him. "What are you up to?"

"A little gift for you," he explained. He looked up and nodded to the DJ, and piano music floated delicately into the air.

A new composition.

I stared up at Edward as he pulled me into his arms. He'd composed a song. For our first dance. His lips curved as he watched the understanding dawn on my face, then the tears well up in my eyes. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close as he started to sway. I looped my arms around his neck as I swayed with him.

For a moment, we were silent, gazing into each other's eyes. The song started out longing, wistful, and gradually grew sweeter, fuller, as we danced. "What do you call it?" I asked quietly.

Edward smiled down into my eyes. "Driftwood Dreamer."

My heart skipped. Before I could start crying, I burrowed into him and held on. His arms tightened around me.

A minute later, the song ended, happy and full of promise. Edward nuzzled my ear. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too."

He reluctantly stepped back as a new song started. "Charlie," he greeted my father, holding my hand out to him.

Charlie took my hand but studied him. "That one of your songs?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

My dad considered that. "It's nice," he decided.

"Thank you." Edward smiled at me. "I'll see you in a bit."

I watched him walk over to Esme and bow, then take her hand and start to dance with her. Then I turned back to Charlie. He was looking steadily at me. He blinked when I cocked my head at him. "Sorry," he apologized. He pulled me to him and started to dance with me, almost as nervous as I was. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are."

His words surprised me. He normally didn't make remarks like that. So I took a second to collect myself before I replied, "You look awfully handsome yourself, Dad."

He shrugged that off. We danced in silence for a minute, then he mumbled, "I'm real proud of you, Bells. Real proud."

I swallowed hard. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded. Then he began, "You let me know if he ever gets out of line—"

"Dad." I cut him off with a sudden grin. He smiled back, and we finished our dance without speaking again, comfortable with the quiet.

When the song ended, Jacob appeared at Charlie's elbow to take my father's place. His bright smile was infectious, and his teasing had me laughing the whole time we danced together. Emmett replaced him for the next dance, and my laughter was replaced by a blush under his taunting. Then Jasper took my hand, and I felt calm again.

I danced with everyone. Even my mother, Esme, and Alice took turns with me, to my amusement. By the time Edward got back to me, I was exhausted. I melted willingly into his arms and rested my head against his chest, letting him hold me as we swayed together, dancing much too slowly for the song that was pounding around us, but not caring at all.

"I apologize for anything Emmett said to you," Edward murmured after a few songs had played. "He tends to talk without thinking, but he's worse when his brain is turned to mush by a beautiful girl."

I snorted. "Right."

Edward leaned back to look down at me. "Bella, you are unbelievably gorgeous right now."

"You're biased—"

"I'm honest." He grinned. "Even Jasper was impressed."

That made me pause. Jasper never reacted. Edward chuckled at my expression. "Well," I began. "You, Mr. Cullen, are always handsome. But tonight, you are unbelievably gorgeous yourself."

"And you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward paused to smile hugely, "are very tired."

"Yes," I admitted. "I am."

He reached up to cradle my cheek in his palm. "Are you ready to go?"

I drew in a deep breath. "Yeah."

"I'll go get the truck. Alice is inside. I'll meet you there." He bent down to drop a light kiss to my lips, then he backed away, keeping contact with me until his fingers no longer could reach my outstretched hand.

I watched him stride away from me before I made my way into the house. Alice was right inside the door. She took a quick look at my face and commented, "You look wiped out."

"I am."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Edward's getting the truck."

She nodded and edged past me to the door. "I'll be outside."

I watched her dart out the door, then I shook my head, not really caring what she was up to now. I could hear Esme and my mom talking in the living room, so I headed in that direction. They looked up from the couch when I walked in.

"Are you getting ready to go, honey?" my mom asked. She stood and crossed the room to meet me. Her fingers found a lock of hair that had fallen loose along my cheek and twisted it back into place.

"Yeah. I'm tired. And we're leaving early tomorrow morning," I reminded her. Edward and I were staying at a bed and breakfast in Seattle for the night, but we had to be at the airport first thing in the morning to leave for our honeymoon.

My mom's eyes turned wistful with the mention of my upcoming trip. "Italy," she sighed. "So romantic… You call me when you get there."

I laughed at her sudden motherly demand. "I will." I glanced toward Esme when she moved to my mom's side. "And I'll have Edward call you," I promised her.

She smiled. "Thank you. You're going to have a fantastic time. And Bella, you really are a beautiful bride."

I blushed. "Thanks. Oh, hey, Dad," I greeted Charlie as he walked in the back door.

The two women kissed my cheek quickly and ducked away to allow us privacy. Charlie watched them go, then he turned to me. "Your husband just pulled the truck around. He'll be in to get you in a minute."

I couldn't contain the wide grin at the word "husband." "Okay. Thanks."

He thought for a moment. "You make sure you actually see some of Italy," he said suddenly.

I blinked in surprise, then I burst into laughter even as I blushed. "Dad!"

He grinned at me, then he was sober again. "He really is a good guy, Bells," he said quietly. "I wouldn't be able to let you go otherwise."

"I know." I paused. "I love you, Dad."

He held out an arm, and I stepped into it. "Take care of yourself, Bells."

"You, too."

The back door opened again, and we both looked up as Edward stepped in. He stopped when he saw us. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

I backed out of Charlie's embrace. "It's okay. I'm ready."

"Okay." Edward extended his hand, and Charlie shook it briefly. "Thank you for everything, Charlie."

"You just take care of my girl," Charlie replied.

"I will. I promise." Edward smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it, and we headed into the back yard.

Alice had everyone lined up to send us off. Cheers and applause rang out when we appeared. Everyone had been given a wand of bubbles to blow as we walked by. It wasn't until we reached the end of the line that the bubbles suddenly turned into Silly String.

Edward shielded me as much as he could as Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper launched their attack. When they finally ran out of ammo, Edward was completely covered in string. I giggled uncontrollably beside my truck as I helped him pull the stuff out of his hair and off his clothes. After I'd done all I could for him, he carefully removed the few pieces that had managed to tangle in my hair before he'd blocked me from the ambush.

"Just shower when you get there!" Emmett yelled from a few feet away.

As he guffawed loudly, Edward shot him a look that was half angry, half amused. Emmett just grinned. "Helping you out, man," he said cheerfully.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I swear he's five years old," he muttered.

I smiled. "He's your best man."

Edward smiled back at me. "Yeah, he is." He reached back and opened the passenger door for me. "And I can't wait to get away from him."

I laughed and pushed up on my toes to kiss him. "I can't, either," I murmured against his lips. Then I pulled back and slid into the truck.

Edward stood completely still for a second, absorbing the tone of my words. His face suddenly broke into an enormous grin, and he all but ran around the truck to get in behind the wheel. I was laughing again and had scooted my way across the seat to be close to him when he climbed in beside me.

We waved to our family and friends as we pulled away. As soon as they were out of sight, I reached up to pull the clips out of my hair and let it fall loose over my shoulders. The relief was immediate. I shook my head to free the twisted waves and ran my fingers through it a few times to get rid of the tangles.

Edward's fingers replaced mine the moment I stopped. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch as he burrowed his hand under my hair. "I love your hair up," he commented, giving my earlobe a soft tug. "But I was waiting all night to see you do that."

I opened my eyes to look over at him. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

His lips curved, and I knew that he'd caught the double meaning behind my words. I'd kept him waiting for more than just my hair to be let down; I'd kept him waiting for the wedding, too. "It's okay," he assured me, his voice deeper than usual. He glanced over at me, and his green eyes were vibrant. "It was worth the wait."

My heart tripped. He stared into my eyes for a moment longer, then he turned his gaze back to the dark road. I immediately slid closer so I could press myself tightly into his side. He smiled and slipped his arm around my shoulders to hold me there. His fingers found a lock of my hair and twirled it absently as he drove.

"I love you," I whispered. "So much."

"I certainly hope so," he replied, his voice amused. Then he looked down at me, and I saw something flash in his eyes. His voice turned almost fierce. "Because you, Mrs. Cullen, are officially all. Mine."

I shivered. His arm flexed around me. "And you're mine," I returned. But I sounded more awed than fierce.

"I always have been." He kissed the top of my head softly, then he suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled something out. "Here. You're still tired. You should sleep some. Use this to drown out the engine."

Nothing would drown out the roar of my ancient truck's engine, and I found the sound kind of soothing. But when I took my iPod, I remembered that there was something else I wanted to hear. I slipped one bud in my right ear and clicked through to find "Driftwood Dreamer." I put it on repeat and rested my left ear against Edward's chest.

Edward kept his arm tight around me, sending his electricity buzzing through me to relax me completely. I nestled against him and listened to our song and to the steady rhythm of his heart under my cheek. But I didn't sleep. I stayed awake the entire way to Seattle, absorbing every note of the music.

And holding on to every beat of my husband's heart.


	7. Birthdayversary

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

A shorter one after that last monster. =) This is one month after the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A cool breeze ruffled my hair and skimmed down my bare arm. I stirred a little and turned my face toward the window without opening my eyes. Pulling in a deep breath of fresh air, I stretched under the covers and smiled.

My smile faded as I woke more fully. My head was on my pillow. There was no electric current buzzing around me. The sheets next to me were cold. Slowly, I opened my eyes to take in the sunlight streaming across the empty bed.

Edward was gone.

Disappointment flared. I'd been hoping to wake up in his arms. Maybe talk him into not letting go for a while, like I'd been able to do almost every morning since our wedding. He hadn't been hard to convince. And this morning was one when I'd really wanted him with me.

I wondered where he was as I watched the curtains drift dreamily into the room on another gentle swirl of air. The gust chilled me a little, and I leaned out of bed to grab my pajamas off the floor. I came up with only the pair of shorts. I frowned and tugged them on, then I sat up to look for the T-shirt. As I ran my hand through my disheveled hair to brush it back from my face, I heard movement in the kitchen.

My smile returned. Edward was making breakfast. I wondered what he would come up with… and if my pots and pans would survive.

While cookware clanked in the kitchen, I leaned out of bed again and scanned the floor. My shirt was sticking out from under the bed. I wondered absently how it had gotten there as I leaned farther and reached for it.

And almost fell on my head.

I barely caught myself on one hand to balance precariously on my side on the edge of the mattress. Muttering under my breath, I grabbed my shirt and shoved until I managed to scoot back onto the bed again. When I was upright, I shook the shirt out a little more aggressively than was necessary and yanked it over my head.

And noticed Edward standing in the doorway.

He was in black pajama pants and a white T-shirt, his unruly bronze hair mussed from sleep. And he looked extremely amused, so I knew that he'd seen the whole shirt adventure, including my nearly somersaulting out of bed. His green eyes were vibrant on me as he smiled that lopsided smile I loved so much. The smile lifted and evened out when I blinked at him and said casually, "Oh. Hi."

"Hi," he returned. He watched as I pulled the hem of my shirt down to my waist. "Cold?"

"A little," I admitted.

"I'm sorry." He started for the window, but I stopped him.

"No. It's okay," I said. "You can leave it open. If you come back to bed."

Edward's smile grew impish. He immediately turned away from the window and headed for the bed. I smiled back at him as he climbed up beside me. "I'd hate for you to be cold," he murmured.

I leaned back against my pillow as he caged me in his arms. "I'm feeling warmer," I replied.

"Then I'm doing my job." His eyes locked with mine for a moment. His lips curved higher as he studied me. Then he slowly lowered his mouth to mine, taking his time to deepen the kiss.

Yeah. Definitely warmer.

When he pulled back, he eased his weight onto his right arm so he could lift his left hand to smooth my messy hair and trail his fingertips down my cheek. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

My heart skipped under his intense gaze. It had been one month since we'd said "I do," and he still looked at me like I was a miracle. "Happy anniversary," I whispered back.

"And…" He rolled off the bed and strode out the door. A minute later, he returned with a breakfast tray and carried it to my side of the bed. As I sat up, he placed it over my lap. His lips pressed tenderly against my cheek. "Happy birthday."

I stared up at him for a second before I lowered my gaze to the breakfast he'd made for me. The array of food was a huge surprise. French toast, sausage, fresh fruit, orange juice… And it all looked – and smelled – amazing.

But the man I'd married couldn't cook anything but spaghetti. Not without guidance, anyway.

I looked up at him again as he rounded the bed to sit close beside me. "You did all this?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've been observing a very, very good cook," he said with a grin.

"And you've been holding out on me," I accused.

He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You did." I reached out to take his hand and squeeze his fingers. "Thank you."

He beamed at me. "You're welcome."

I took a moment to soak in his gratified expression, then I scooted the tray toward him and held out the spoon, since he'd only brought one fork. He took my hand instead and lifted it to kiss my knuckles. I ran my thumb over his unshaven jaw and watched his lips curve. With his eyes on me, he accepted the spoon and cut off a small corner of the French toast.

Which tasted as good as it looked. My eyes widened a little when I took my first bite. "You _have_ been paying attention," I commented. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Edward replied nonchalantly. He snagged a grape from the fruit bowl as I grinned to myself. He was trying to be casual, but I could see that he was ready to explode with pride at my reaction. His eyes were bright with satisfaction. It was adorable.

When he glanced down at me, I quickly popped another bite in my mouth to hide my smile. He gazed at me for a moment before he turned back to the tray. For a few minutes, we ate together in a comfortable silence. Then he set his spoon down, and his hand drifted to where the love knot charm on my bracelet was resting on the bed between us. He toyed with it as I nibbled on a piece of cantaloupe.

"Emmett texted last night," he said suddenly. "He sprained his ankle."

"His ankle?" I frowned. "How?"

Edward kept his gaze locked on the love knot as his lips twitched into a tiny smile. "You don't want to know."

Considering it was Emmett, I figured he probably was right. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just cranky."

I considered. "How long was Rosalie in the waiting room?" I asked knowingly. I presumed she had been involved, and since they were in Seattle and not Port Angeles, there would have been no Carlisle to treat his injury quickly.

Edward's smile widened, and I knew that my assumption about Rosalie's involvement was correct. "Four hours."

"Four…?" I bit my lip to hide my amusement. "I bet she was ticked."

Edward's eyes shone. "She was a little annoyed," he agreed.

"Is she—?" My cell phone rang on the nightstand beside me, cutting me off. I looked toward it with a puzzled frown. "That's my mom…. What time is it?" I wondered. She wouldn't call early, so it had to be later than I'd realized. I shot a fast glance at the clock and blinked in surprise. "Holy crow. It's almost eleven."

"You were tired."

He would know. A faint blush warmed my face as Edward gave me a smug grin. His fingers skimmed down my heated cheek. "Are you going to answer?" he asked.

"Oh, right," I muttered, reaching out to grab the phone. I fumbled for a second before I managed to answer. "Hey, Mom."

"Happy birthday, sweetie!"

My mother's enthusiasm immediately made me smile. "Thanks."

"I mailed your present this morning. It should get there in a few days. I'm sorry it's late," she fretted. "I had it in the car for a week, and you know how you just get used to seeing something and you don't even notice it anymore, so you forget you're supposed to do something with it…?"

I laughed, very familiar with her absentmindedness. "It's okay, Mom."

"Phil told me to put it in the car so I'd remember, but I just… What's that, honey?" she called away from the phone. My stepfather called something back. She sounded disgruntled when she came back on. "He said he was surprised I remembered on my own that today was your birthday. Of course I remembered today was your birthday. You're my daughter."

I bit back a snicker. "He's just teasing."

"Oh!" my mother gasped suddenly, her annoyance already forgotten. "Is Edward there?"

I glanced at Edward to find him watching me with a small smile. "He is."

"Phil, get over here! Can you put us on speaker?"

"Sure." I set the phone on the breakfast tray and hit the button. "We're on speaker now."

"Good morning, Edward!"

"Good morning, Renee. Phil," he returned pleasantly.

Phil's voice came over. "Wanted to say happy anniversary."

"Thank you," Edward replied with a smile.

"And your birthday present is kind of an anniversary present," my mom added. "So you should open it together when it gets there."

"Someday," Phil taunted.

"Phil!" There was a quiet smack, and Phil chuckled.

"Thank you, guys," I intervened. "We'll call you when we open it."

"Well, we'll let you get back to celebrating your anniversary," Phil said slyly.

Edward and I grinned at each other as my mother huffed a little. She didn't like it when Phil ended conversations for her. But, like always, she got over it immediately. "Happy birthday and anniversary!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Phil. Talk to you later."

"Bye, honey!"

I hung up and glanced over at Edward. He looked amused. "You definitely take after Charlie," he remarked.

I laughed. "And thank God for that?" I teased.

He reached up to brush my hair back over my shoulder. "Thank God for you," he whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to my temple.

I turned to catch his mouth with mine before he could pull away. I felt his smile as I slid my hand into his hair to tug him closer. He reached up to cup my cheek in his hand and stroke my cheekbone with his thumb. Electricity sparked under his touch, and I shivered. After a moment, he carefully eased back.

"You should finish your breakfast," he reminded me.

I glanced down, almost surprised to see the breakfast tray still sitting over my lap. Edward chuckled at my expression. It always amused him how easily he could distract me. As I returned my attention to my meal, he grabbed a bite of watermelon and popped it in his mouth. "And since your mother brought up gifts…"

I shot him a suspicious look over my glass of juice. "What are you up to?"

"I'm taking you to New York for a week," he said offhandedly.

Slowly, I set the glass back on the tray and stared at him. "We can't go to New York." I felt my brows drawing together as I watched him casually select another chunk of melon. "Dr. Cope agreed to work with me before classes start next week. I have to meet with her. And you—"

"Not this week, we don't," Edward interrupted. "I'm taking you to the Met."

I blinked. Stared. I had to have heard him wrong. "The what?" I asked blankly.

He knew that I'd understood, but he clarified anyway. "The Metropolitan Museum of Art. They have study rooms there for their drawing and prints section where pieces can be pulled for private viewing—"

"For qualified people," I protested. My heart was slamming and I felt kind of numb. "I'm not…" I trailed off at his expression. "You didn't. Oh my… You're serious."

"Carlisle met some people when he acquired that Hassam you like so much," Edward said serenely. "By the way, Dr. Cope is considering this a learning experience, so you're excused from your meetings this week."

I tried to make my brain function. "You really got an appointment for one of the study rooms?"

"Two, actually." Edward smiled then, unable to keep up the casual front any longer. I knew that my reaction was exactly what he'd hoped it would be. "I figured the rest of the time we could just walk through the museum. It's pretty big—"

I shoved the tray out of my way and launched myself at him. He fell back against his pillow with a laugh. I braced myself on my hands to gaze down at him. "_Two_ appointments?" I demanded.

He grinned and held up two fingers between us. Before he could react, I kissed his smile. "I love you," I murmured when I pulled back.

His arms locked around me. "I love you, too," he replied.

Since he wasn't letting me go, and since I had no intention of moving, anyway, I stretched out on top of him and nestled into his chest, grinning widely even as I tried to fully comprehend what he'd told me. "The Met," I mused, awestruck. I paused. After a moment, I informed him quietly, "You are the best husband in the world."

I heard his heart pound a little too hard under the ear I had pressed to his chest. His arms flexed around me. "I guess that works out, then," he responded, his voice soft but deep. "Because there is no better person than my wife."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I blinked rapidly to hold them back. For a while, we lay together in silence. The breeze picked up through the open window and blew my hair over my face and across Edward's chest. But neither of us moved.

Finally Edward sighed beneath me. "There is one problem with the trip," he admitted.

"What's that?"

"We need to leave in an hour."

I pushed up on my hands to look down at him. "An hour?" I repeated, my lips pulling up at the corners into a mischievous grin.

His answering smile was immediate as his mood instantly caught up with mine. His hand lifted to wrap around the back of my neck and tug me down to him. "Happy birthday, Bella," he murmured against my lips.

"Happy anniversary, Edward," I murmured back. Then he was kissing me, and I forgot everything else.

Even the Met.


	8. Promise

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I wasn't going to post this, but there seemed to be some curiosity about the topic, and since Bella showed this to me and I promised to share what she shared, I figured I'd just let her explain. This is one week before the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"We could get manicures."

"Or not." I shook my head at my best friend and kept walking.

Alice sighed and reluctantly left the nail salon behind. Then she shot me a mischievous look. "It would be worth it if the spawn were the ones giving us the manicures," she taunted.

I snickered. My ex-stepsisters had flunked out their first semester at the University of Alaska, and, without enough money left to move out of the frozen tundra, they now were enrolled in a cosmetology program at a cheap technical school a few miles from their previous college. It amused Alice more than anyone that the twins were learning to give pedicures rather than receiving them now.

"I think they probably would rip our nails off," I mused.

"True…. Oh, I like those flowers. Maybe we should put some of those in your bouquet." Alice paused on the sidewalk, the spawn already forgotten as she gazed longingly through the window of the flower shop. As I stopped beside her, she lifted up on her tiptoes to peer deeper into the store. "And look at those! We could add some of—"

"The flowers are set, Alice," I reminded her. "We don't need more."

She sagged a little. "Yeah. I guess." But she still peered through the windows as she finished her lemonade.

I rolled my eyes as she dragged the last little bit of her drink through her straw. She looked like a five-year-old examining the newest display of toys before Christmas. And with the slurping, she sounded like one, too. But I let her gawk, because as long as she was happily surveying something she admitted I didn't need, she wasn't surveying something she could convince herself – and me – that I _did_ need.

We'd come to Port Angeles for me to suffer through another of the endless fittings for my wedding dress. Alice had made it up to me by taking me to lunch at the Italian restaurant across the street from the dress shop. Now we were walking along the storefronts, finishing our drinks and window shopping before heading back to Forks. I was just hoping I could get Alice to her car before she decided to drag me into any of the stores.

Like this one.

Alice had walked to the nearest trash can to throw our cups away. When she turned back to join me again, her eyes lit up on the storefront. And I immediately started shaking my head.

"C'mon," Alice demanded, grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand free. "I'm not going in there."

"Well, I am," she retorted. And she did.

I stood on the sidewalk for a second, squeezing my eyes shut and hating her with a flaming passion. Then I sighed and followed her.

Into a lingerie store.

Alice didn't look up as I came up behind her at the back of the store. She just held up a frighteningly gauzy black ensemble that was nearly see-through in all the wrong places. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think it's terrifying."

Alice snorted. "You would look great in it." Her eyes wandered to the next display, and she selected another barely-there number, this one a vibrant blue. "But _this_ one is perfect. Edward likes you in blue." She shot me a smirk. "Or getting you _out_ of blue."

"Alice…"

She suddenly skipped to a line of shelves along the wall. "And look at these. Edible underwear. What flavor…? He liked the strawberry lip gloss, right?"

I glanced at the sales clerk who was standing at the counter a few feet away. She seemed amused by our discussion as she flipped through a notebook. Thankfully, she didn't interrupt, and there was no one else in the store to overhear us. "Alice, put those back and let's get out of here," I begged.

She didn't look up from the pair of blood-red consumable panties she was examining. "Sheesh, Bella, what's the big deal? You two have been living together for a year."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "_Living_ together," I muttered.

My best friend turned slowly to face me, one eyebrow raised suspiciously at my tone. "And sleeping together," she persisted.

I could feel my face flaming. "_Sleeping_…" I trailed off.

"Wait." Alice's full attention centered on me. I cringed at her incredulous – and extremely focused – expression. "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't…?"

I kept my gaze locked on the wall behind her. "Alice…."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth popped open. "You haven't," she exclaimed, shocked. "Why not?"

I shot her a dark look. _"Alice."_

She was unfazed. "I'm just trying to figure it out, Bella. I mean, you're engaged. You've been engaged for over a year. And the way you two are connected… You're ridiculously in love. And it's clear that you want each other." I winced a little at her blunt comment. She ignored my reaction and frowned at me. "I don't understand."

I sighed. She truly was surprised and trying to understand. She wasn't being rude. I just didn't want to have this conversation. Not at all, but definitely not here. I glanced toward the cashier again to find that she had wandered off to straighten a display across the store. To give us privacy, I assumed. I wondered if I could thank her before we left without sounding like an idiot.

"Edward…" I paused and drew in a deep breath. Alice set the edibles down, which helped my concentration. Slightly. "When we moved, we talked about it. We'd made it that far – all summer – without…" I swallowed hard. This was not something I'd ever planned on explaining. Not because I was embarrassed by the confession – I actually was kind of proud of it – but because I took after my dad; neither of us was any good at talking about personal things. So even though Alice was my best friend, I couldn't seem to find the right words. Any words.

Alice slowly returned the black ensemble to the rack. She held on to the blue one, though, so I wasn't completely comforted. "Right," she said, her voice unexpectedly gentle. "I figured you hadn't yet, when you left. But even in your own place…?"

"I knew it would be a while. Before we married." I chewed on my lower lip. "And I didn't want to be unfair to him." I drew in another breath and realized that it was a little shaky. I tried to steady myself. "I mean, we love each other. And I promised to marry him. We're a definite thing. Wedding vows or not."

My heart was pounding an irregular rhythm. I wiped my damp palms on the thighs of my jeans. It was incredibly hard to get the explanation out. "That first night… It was… awkward." I closed my eyes, remembering our conversation in perfect detail. "He'd done so much for me. The apartment was perfect, and bringing me to Dartmouth… But I didn't know what he expected. We hadn't talked about it. Until that night."

I paused. Alice waited patiently, not saying a word. I went on slowly, "Edward knew I was nervous. He sat down with me on the couch, and he said we had made it that far… and he wanted to try to make it all the way to the wedding. Even though he had no idea when it would be."

Alice couldn't keep quiet then. "Edward instigated this?" she said in disbelief.

"It's his morals," I replied. I frowned, struggling to clarify. "It's not a religious thing, it's just… something he believes in. He said that as long as I could still choose someone else, he didn't want to take… _that_… from me." I felt the blush returning. "He wanted me to be able to give… _all_… of myself to the person I married. He knew I wouldn't change my mind about him, but he said he didn't want to make me regret anything."

Alice was trying to make my words work in her head. "Weird."

I immediately riled to defend. "He has a strong respect for women," I snapped a little too sharply. "He refused to push me."

Alice held up her hands, palms out, and called my attention back to the blue lingerie she still held. My temper faded instantly at the sight of it. She studied me. "I'm just saying it's weird for a nineteen… well, at the time, eighteen-year-old guy to move in with a girl, let alone one he's engaged to and loves like Edward loves you, and not…" She trailed off with an amazed look. "I guess that's it, though. The way he loves you, he can handle…" She paused again, and the way she cocked her head at me made me nervous. "So wait. He just decided that _for_ you?"

"Not exactly."

Alice considered me as I shifted my weight uneasily. "You tried."

The blush was so hot it almost hurt. "Alice…."

_"You did."_ She grinned hugely at the idea, and at my reaction. Then she was thoughtful again. "And he still…?"

I stared blindly past her. "We balanced each other," I said quietly. As she continued to stare at me, I elaborated, "There were times when it was… difficult. But we promised each other that first night that we'd try to make it to the wedding. And when one of us…" I paused and clenched my jaw. "We'd remind each other what we'd promised. And we made it."

"I don't believe it." I glanced up at Alice to find her shaking her head. I started to pull in defensively when she suddenly added, "Edward can't be human."

I relaxed and even laughed a little when she smirked at me. "I think he's superhuman."

"He has to be. To be a teenage guy and have someone like you," she waved her hand at me for emphasis, "throwing herself at him—"

I shoved her. "I didn't _throw_ _myself_, Alice."

"Riiiiiiight."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway. It started out as a morals thing. Protecting my virtue." I grinned slightly as Alice snorted. "Respecting me enough to wait. And I felt the same way about him."

"Protecting his virtue?" Alice snickered.

"Yes." I ignored her laughter. "But after a while, it kind of grew into something else. I mean, that was the original point behind it, but… No matter how hard it was to keep the promise, we did. Because the longer we kept it, the more our marriage meant to us. The more it means now."

"Because you can't wait?"

"Alice." I shook my head. She was in a taunting mood now. "No. Because we truly will be committing ourselves to one another that day. Completely. The longer we kept the promise, the more important it became to us, because if we gave in one day and just threw it away after making it so long…" I trailed off with a small smile. "That night will be special. Because we waited. Because that day is when we pledge everything to each other."

There was a long silence. Alice was moved enough to not make any snarky comments as she regarded me. She blinked a few times, and I thought she was crying.

Then I realized that the sniffles were coming from behind me.

I glanced back to see the clerk standing at the counter again. She was swiping at her eyes with a tissue. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled a watery smile and turned her attention back to her notebook.

And I suddenly burst into laughter.

Alice stared at me. She glanced toward the cashier, then she started laughing, too. "God," she muttered. "A romance movie monologue in the middle of a lingerie store."

"So," I began, still grinning. "No lingerie?"

"Oh, no. You're getting this blue one." She pushed past me and headed for the counter. "You're just not wearing it anytime soon. He'd just rip it."

As she dug out her wallet, I stared after her. Blushing.

And laughing.


	9. Ego

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

This takes place in mid-October, about two months after the wedding and a month into their first term at Dartmouth as a married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The hall smelled like paint. And clay. And wood shavings. And… metalwork?

I smiled as I walked toward the room at the end of the corridor. This was Bella's world. It was eclectic, and chaotic, and it had some… _interesting_… smells. I never knew what to expect when I came to visit her in the studio. Artists were a fascinating group.

Bella was one of the most fascinating.

I paused when I reached the door of the studio so I could gaze in at her. She had stayed late to work on her piece while she'd waited for my class to end, so she was the only one present, a lone figure in the sea of haphazardly positioned easels. That left me free to observe her, so I leaned against the frame of the door to watch her work.

She cocked her head at her canvas, then she leaned forward and smoothed out a little of the shading. When she straightened, she cocked her head again. Then she turned and headed across the room to the cabinet against the wall to her right. She pulled out a pencil and strode back to her easel. With the new pencil, she bent over the canvas again and began to work on some of the finer lines of her sketch.

I watched her for a moment longer, loving how comfortable she looked. She was confident with her art in a way she never was at any other time. This truly was her world. And I couldn't get enough of seeing her in it.

Even when it seemed like she shouldn't belong.

That was why she was so fascinating, though, I mused. I let my eyes drift over the scattered easels and the general disarray of the room. Bella was so quiet and orderly that it was hard to imagine her fitting in with some of the more uninhibited "creative types" that I'd met in the last year. And seeing her in the studio, surrounded by what looked like unrestrained mayhem, always threw me for a second.

But only for a second. Because she did fit in. Like the eye of a hurricane, she belonged in the midst of the artistic bedlam, a focal point of serenity and thoughtfulness, able to glide through the pandemonium like a trained dancer. She always appeared so graceful when she was working. Her art was just an extension of her.

And her fellow artists knew it. I'd watched them with her a few times throughout the last couple of months. They respected her almost as much as they respected their professors. Sometimes I noticed them subtly observing her as she worked, taking in her effortless movements and the impressive speed with which she produced her art. I could tell they admired her.

The faculty did, too.

Her professors had strongly encouraged her to take Figure Drawing in place of the standard second-level drawing course. Partially because she preferred to draw people, but mostly because she was just too damn good an artist to need the basics. Even this course was below her skill level; it was glaringly obvious just by looking at her nearly completed work, surrounded by the half-finished pieces of the other students, that she was beyond this.

The visiting artists each term noticed. Every one of them had reacted the same way upon seeing her work: shock, amazement, praise, then a demand to meet her if she wasn't already present. The intensity of their reactions surprised her every time. And even though the attention embarrassed her, she loved meeting, as she called them, "real artists."

The feeling seemed to be mutual every term.

So she didn't need the classes. But she enjoyed them. She claimed that they pushed her boundaries.

This class was pushing _both_ our boundaries.

I jerked my gaze away from the easel nearest me and pushed off the doorframe to head into the room. Slowly, I made my way through the collection of abandoned canvases. My eyes jumped unwillingly from one partial image to the next. By the time I reached my wife in the center of the room, the peace I'd felt while watching her work was long gone. I felt completely on edge.

Especially when I saw her nearly finished work up close and personal.

Bella set her pencil down and looked up at me when I stopped at her side. Her smile of greeting immediately faded when she saw my face. Her eyes ticked from me to her canvas and back to me again. I noticed her fingers instinctively wrapping around the wolf charm on her bracelet and beginning to twist as she grew nervous.

For a moment, neither of us spoke. Then, finally, she reminded me gently, "You knew I'd be working on this."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. But knowing and seeing were two totally different things, I thought. The concept hadn't really bothered me. Until now.

Until I could see the perfectly depicted nude male on Bella's canvas.

I knew that she couldn't see him… _that_ way. Just like I couldn't see any other girls. In my entire world, there only was Bella. And I knew that she felt the same about me. But as I stared blankly at her work, I couldn't help clenching my jaw and frowning a little.

And seriously starting to hate this alternate class of hers.

When her teachers had suggested it, she hadn't seemed nervous or excited about the recommendation for the course substitution. She had taken it in stride and agreed to consider it. Her biggest concern had seemed to be my reaction to the idea of nude models in the class. I hadn't been able to gauge her reaction to the idea, but since it hadn't seemed to bother her, I had shrugged it off. It was just art, for an assignment in the classroom. It wasn't like she was meeting these guys privately, or even hiding anything from me. She'd made it a point to talk it through with me. And she'd discussed it in the usual calm, professional manner she always had when she talked about art, so she was okay with it. I'd had no reason not to be okay with it, too.

I'd thought.

Bella was studying me. I knew that she could see all my thoughts flashing in my eyes. She always read me so well. And sure enough, she gave me a minute to think it through, then she latched on to the one argument I couldn't seem to fight against. The one thing that made me feel like an idiot for reacting the way I was. That made me feel like a jerk for reacting this way toward her work, her chosen profession.

"It's just art, Edward," she murmured.

I sighed and tried not to glower at the drawing in front of me. "I know."

But then again, it wasn't. Not for Bella. The way she immersed herself in her work, the way she was present in every line… My jaw flexed as my thoughts grew more conflicted, wavering from one extreme to the other. Bella only saw it as a project. Bella had poured her heart into an image of another guy. A _naked_ guy….

Bella was silent for a moment as my mind warred with itself. From the corner of my eye, I could see her still worrying her wolf charm. Finally she whispered, "It really bothers you, doesn't it."

It wasn't a question. She was very aware of my thoughts. And it was a stab to the heart to hear the guilt and uncertainty in her voice. I didn't want her to feel that way. She _shouldn't_ feel that way.

I turned to face her. She was surveying her canvas with an almost sad expression. For a moment, I considered her, trying to find a way to explain my reaction. When she felt my gaze and looked up at me, I asked gently, "What if I were the one in the art class, and it was a naked woman for a model?"

I felt horrible for twisting it back on her. And it sounded so petty. But it was the only way I could think of to make her understand, even if only slightly, my response to this particular work.

Bella's eyes changed as she gazed up at me. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and gnawed on it as she thought. "I don't know," she admitted.

"I just…" I drew in a deep breath and steeled myself to be honest with her. We didn't hide things from each other. I wasn't starting now. So I decided to try to explain the most basic – and admittedly the most petty – of my concerns. I forced out, "I liked the idea that you hadn't seen…"

But I couldn't finish.

Bella studied my face. "I'm an art major, Edward. I've seen—"

"In person."

She silenced when I cut her off. She started chewing on her lip again. I turned back to the canvas and mumbled, "I just liked the idea that I was the only one…"

And even though I'd been talking mostly to myself, I still couldn't finish.

Bella suddenly let go of her charm and dropped her arms in a strangely defeated motion. Like she couldn't take any more of my discomfort. She sighed. "You need to see something."

I watched her cross the room and grab one of the little stools from where they were lined up along the wall. She wheeled it over to me and tugged me down onto it. Then she positioned me in front of her canvas and judged my height. "Stay at my eye level. Right here," she ordered, moving my head a little to center my gaze on her work. "Don't move."

I maintained my position as she strode to the front of the room. She looked around and muttered to herself, "He's a little taller…." Her eyes landed on a box of supplies, and she dragged it over. When she climbed onto it, I had to fight the urge to help her. She was clumsy on solid ground. I could just imagine her falling off the box while I sat here where she'd put me.

On the box, she cast another glance out over the room. She looked down to take a tiny step to her right, adjusting her placement. "About here," she mused. She nodded to herself and lifted her head. "Okay. Now look at me," she requested. "And don't move."

I already was looking at her. But I let myself focus on the details. And I slowly comprehended a very significant one. The one she was showing me.

I only could see her from the waist up.

I blinked in surprise. My heart gave a hard thud when I realized. "You can't see him."

"Not all of him," she agreed offhandedly. She climbed down from the box and returned to my side as I thought it through.

I looked back at the nearly completed work, curious now. "So how are you…?" I trailed off and turned wide eyes to her. Her blush confirmed my suspicion. "You're not!" I exclaimed. I turned back to the canvas and studied it in earnest. "That's me?"

"Part of you."

"A very important part," I corrected. Bella rolled her eyes even as she continued to blush.

My heart felt impossibly light as I looked at her canvas now. I knew that it was selfish and stupid, but I was thrilled that I still was the only man she'd seen. The only man she _could_ see. Even when she was working on an assignment to study human anatomy… she wasn't studying the anatomy presented. Because she only was comfortable immersing herself in her art if she was comfortable with the subject.

And she only was _that_ comfortable with me.

I regarded the image for a moment longer. It was… _strange_, knowing that part of me had been placed on the figure of another man. Though it definitely was favorable considering the alternative, and the reason behind it was undeniably endearing. But I wondered, "Don't you think your teacher will notice… anything?"

"I keep an eye on Tia's work," she said matter-of-factly.

I glanced toward the canvas she indicated. The art there was nowhere near finished, but there was enough to reference. "So you never peek?"

Bella's face flushed darker than before. "No. I mean… I've seen this guy around campus. I can't…"

I felt my lips curving upward. "So if he was just some random guy off the street?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know!"

I smiled wider. I was enjoying myself now. Bella always was so collected and professional about anything art-related. This was totally unexpected. But now that I was really thinking about it… Looking at, studying, and analyzing representations of the human form was one thing. Producing a representation would be totally different. Bella completely lost herself in whatever she was drawing. I could imagine her discomfort at the idea of being immersed so long in a nude sketch. She was incredibly professional, but she still was my shy girl.

And she probably was one of the only girls in existence who wouldn't sneak at least one peek.

Bella still looked flustered. "I just know I prefer drawing people with their clothes _on_," she muttered.

"I prefer that, too," I replied, only half teasing. Then I grew serious. "Bella…" I paused, trying to figure out how to continue. I looked her in the eye and went on firmly, "You should never worry about my reaction. I will always support you. And I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Edward—"

I shook my head. "I'm serious. You should always draw whatever you want. You're an artist. It's your profession. You should never be restricted by anyone. Least of all me."

Bella's eyes were intent on my face. "You're the only one whose reaction I care about."

I sighed. "I know. And that's why I'm sorry for the way I acted when I walked in. It was stupid." I grabbed her hand and kept my eyes on her fingers as I toyed with them. "Male ego," I muttered to her knuckles.

Bella stepped forward and nudged my knees apart with hers so she could stand between them. Her free hand lifted and slipped into my hair. I closed my eyes as she trailed her fingers through the disarray.

"It's not stupid," she said quietly. I glanced up at her, but her gaze remained locked on the motions of her hand. "Your question about the female model?" She paused, selecting a lock of hair to alternately twist and smooth. "I probably wouldn't take it well, either."

I let her hand go and dropped my hands to her waist. She smoothed my hair down one last time before skimming her hand down the side of my face and my throat to rest lightly on my shoulder. Her other hand lifted to my other shoulder, and she finally lowered her eyes to mine.

"But that's okay," she insisted. "We're still figuring this out. What it means to be married—"

"Being married shouldn't make me act like a jealous, possessive jerk," I countered.

"I don't mind a little possessiveness now and then." Bella smiled down at me. "And you're not a jerk. Unless I'm one, too, because like I said, I probably wouldn't take it well, either, if the situation were reversed."

"You could never be a jerk," I informed her, returning her smile with a small one of my own.

Her thumb lifted from my shoulder to trail lightly up and down the side of my neck, soothing the muscles there with her gentle electricity. "Then there you go," she replied, shivering delicately as my thumbs began similar motions along her sides. "No one here is a jerk."

I eased her back and stood, keeping my hands at her waist and continuing the motions of my thumbs. Her hands slid down from my shoulders to press flatly over my chest. I took a step forward to hold her closer. She kept her eyes locked with mine when she added, "We're just figuring out what works for us. Like we always have."

I flexed my fingers at her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When I pulled back, I glanced at her canvas again. My gaze wandered to the part I'd unwittingly modeled. A memory popped into my mind, and I started to smile. Then I started to chuckle.

Bella leaned back to look up at me. "What?" she demanded, already smiling.

I hesitated. The beginning of this story would take away that smile. But I could rush through it to get to the end – and hear my wife laugh like I knew she would. So I did.

"In high school," I began. "The day I met you in the art room for the first time?"

And there went the smile. Bella's eyes tightened, and I felt her tense under my hands. The memory of Tanya and Tanya's kissing me, and Bella's subsequent separation from me, flared in her deep brown eyes. I rubbed her sides a little more urgently with my thumbs, trying to comfort her.

Before she could draw in completely, I rushed on, "I told Emmett where I was going. He was… _annoyed_ about my being late for practice."

There was a flicker of a smile in Bella's eyes at my careful word choice. She was familiar with my best friend's competitive streak and his obsession with sports.

"But when he finally got over it," I continued, "he realized where I said I'd be meeting you. And he started bugging me. He said, and I quote, 'Will there be any modeling involved?'"

At that, the smile returned, followed by a soft laugh. "Typical," she remarked.

"Yeah. And the conversation went downhill from there." I studied the sketch again. "I can only imagine what he'd say if he knew about this."

"He doesn't need to know," Bella said firmly.

"I agree." I paused. "But when he first mentioned it, I never dreamed…" I shook my head and glanced down at her to find her smiling at me. I had to fight not to smile back, but I managed to put on a bereft expression and add with exaggerated disappointment, "And here it is, come true, and I had no idea. I didn't even get to enjoy knowing that I was being used for my looks."

Bella's smile turned mischievous. "You know now," she returned. Her gaze dropped to her hands on my chest, where her fingers absently began to pick at the material of my shirt. "And the drawing's not done yet. I have more to do. But some of the details are getting a little jumbled. I may need a model—"

My hand snatched hers from my chest and closed tightly around it. She laughed as I dragged her out of the studio.

I seriously loved this alternate class of hers.


	10. Team Spirit

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

The first part takes place at the beginning of their first term after the wedding. The second part takes place in the middle of the spring term a few months later.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella carefully folded her blue flannel pajama pants and set them to the side. Then she shook out one of my blue T-shirts, folded it, and placed it on top of the pants.

Beside her, I was in charge of black. I folded my black pajama pants and her little black T-shirt and set them on the edge of my side of the bed. But I was paying more attention to her than I was to my chore, so I ended up having to refold her black sweater when I totally messed it up.

Usually, our laundry time was playful. We would jostle over empty patches on the bed to set up our color-coordinated stacks, or she would tease me about a particularly ill-folded article of clothing, or we both would laugh over missing socks, or I would taunt her when I discovered one of her more vibrantly colored bras in my pile. Unfortunately, there were no such discoveries tonight, and Bella seemed particularly distracted.

She had been quiet for a while. Her motions were automatic. Her eyes were distant as she chewed absently on her lower lip. That sight distracted me, like it always did. It drew my attention to her mouth, to the way her top lip was slightly too full to match the bottom one… and to the way I wanted to kiss that perfect imbalance.

I pulled my eyes back to the clothing in front of me and tried to focus on my chore. She was thinking something through. I could wait until she decided to tell me what it was.

We finished the laundry and put it all away without speaking. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual. When Bella wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed, she still was lost in thought.

I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk while I waited for her to finish her shower. It only took her about five minutes. Then I heard the bathroom door open and the water running in the sink when she brushed her teeth. I rinsed my glass and made my way back to the bedroom right as she emerged from the bathroom.

I went through my nighttime routine quickly and returned to the bedroom. Bella glanced up at me from where she was surveying the books on her bookshelf. I moved to the bed and pulled back the covers. She came to join me as I slid into bed.

But once the light was off, she didn't immediately tuck herself into my side and rest her head on my chest like she normally did. Instead, she lay on her side with her head on her pillow, facing me in the dark.

I knew then that I was in for it. She only did that when she wanted to have a serious talk.

I rolled onto my side so I could see her face in the moonlight streaming through the window. She was studying me. Her fingers picked absently at the bed sheet between us. For a long moment, neither of us spoke. Then, finally, she began, "You had fun at the park today."

I frowned a little, wondering where this was going. "Yeah…?"

She hesitated. I couldn't figure out why she was so serious. We'd gone to the park in the afternoon. She had taken her sketchbook and sat on one of the benches to draw while I'd met up with some guys from my class for a quick, and rather chaotic, baseball game. Nothing remarkable had happened except Bella had finished some impressive sketches of the guys and I had earned a few grass stains on my jeans.

"I know you miss it," Bella whispered at last. Her wide brown eyes were searching mine when she went on, "The games, being part of a team…"

I frowned. Maybe I did miss it. But I had more important things in my life now. I had Bella. And we had just gotten married. Baseball wasn't a priority anymore. "I guess I miss it a little," I admitted. "But it's not important."

"Yes, it is," Bella disagreed. "You miss it. You should try out for the team at school."

Ah. Even in the dim light, I'd caught the flicker in her eyes. She felt guilty. She thought I hadn't tried out for the school team because of her. And in a way, she was right. But it was nothing for her to feel guilty about. I'd considered it, and I'd decided that the travel and training and practice time wasn't worth it when I could be with her instead. So I tried to tell her that.

"It would take up a huge part of my life," I began. "I'd have homework and practice and away games…. It would take away a _lot_ of my time with you—"

"But it's something you want," she interrupted. "I saw you today. You were so happy." Her eyes were tender with the memory, but firm with her argument. It was beautiful to see. She continued confidently, "Edward, we're only going to be in college a few more years. We're going to be married forever."

I smiled broadly at that. Yes. We were going to be married forever. Thank God for that.

Bella ignored my reaction and stayed focused on her point. "And baseball season only lasts a few months," she added. "Training won't be a big deal." She paused then, and her eyes changed. A spark of mischief flared in their deep brown. "Besides," she said, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips, "your going out of state for the away games gives me a chance to really miss you."

I grinned widely at her sly expression. And the look in her eyes suddenly reminded me of something. "You just want to see me in the uniform," I accused.

"There's that," she admitted with a grin.

I shook my head on my pillow. "Okay," I surrendered. "I'll talk to the coach tomorrow."

With my promise, Bella immediately scooted across the bed. I flipped onto my back and held out my arm so she could nestle into me and lay her head on my chest. Her fingers twisted into the front of my T-shirt to fist the material as her legs tangled with mine.

The instant we were in our normal sleeping positions, wrapped up together in electricity and warmth, my entire body relaxed. I dragged in a deep breath of her freesia and strawberries and pressed a light kiss to her damp hair. My eyes slowly drifted closed.

Everything was quiet for a long moment. Then Bella whispered into the dark, "I just don't want you to regret anything."

I opened my eyes to look down at her even though I couldn't see her face. I knew that she was apologizing for pushing so hard. And I wouldn't have any of that. My arm flexed around her to hold her tighter against me. "As long as I have you, there's nothing to regret," I whispered back.

Her body relaxed against mine, and I knew that she understood that I didn't want an apology. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too."

She burrowed deeper into me and went still. A few minutes later, she was asleep. And a little while after that, she was mumbling against my chest as she dreamed.

The words "baseball" and "happy" came up a few times, making me smile. But when the word "uniform" appeared, I couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her hair.

She always had liked the uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

God, I loved that uniform.

I wasn't sure exactly what it was about it that got to me. But I always felt my heart beat a little too hard when I saw Edward in his baseball gear. And this uniform affected me even more than his high school one had.

My reaction had a lot to do with the number he'd chosen to wear, I mused. Lucky thirteen. Our anniversary. And my birthday.

I shifted my weight, ridiculously anxious to see him walk out on the field. It wasn't like I hadn't already seen him in his uniform when he'd modeled it for me at home the day he'd received it. But since the initial few games of the season had been out of state, this opening home game was my first opportunity to see him wear it in an official capacity. I was extremely excited about my first chance to see him play on the college team… and my first chance to see him win.

The team hadn't lost yet. Not with their new star pitcher.

I grinned and glanced around. There were a lot of people in the stands. I was glad I'd gotten here early to stake out my place. The perfect spot to see and be seen from the pitcher's mound.

The irony amused me.

The only time I'd ever seen Edward play baseball on a team, I'd met my stepfamily in the stands and been mortified that they had so carefully positioned themselves to be in Edward's line of sight from the pitcher's mound. Now here I was, doing the exact same thing… because I knew that he'd be looking for me.

To make the irony even more complete, two girls around my age, one blonde and one brunette, both in Dartmouth T-shirts, sat in the row directly in front of me - and promptly began to discuss Edward.

I raised a brow as I listened. But I kept my mouth shut, wondering what I would get to hear.

"Have you seen the new pitcher yet?" the blonde asked as they settled in their seats.

"Yes. He is _so_ cute," the brunette replied. Then she sighed dramatically. "Too bad he's married."

I bit back a snort as the blonde sighed, too. "I know. Why are the good ones always taken?" She reached up to tie her hair back into a ponytail. "Well, at least we can still look at him."

I considered that. I didn't mind their looking, I decided. Not anymore. A long time ago, their conversation would have fueled my insecurities. I would have convinced myself that Edward should be with a girl like one of them and not with me. But now, I was confident in who I was.

I was Mrs. Cullen.

As the girls kept talking, I realized that I probably should have been a little jealous… but instead, I found it rather entertaining to hear just how hot my husband was.

A few minutes into their discussion, the players started to take their positions on the field. I straightened, my eyes scanning for Edward. I spotted him immediately when he stepped out of the dugout.

He paused on his way to the pitcher's mound and glanced toward the stands, adjusting his hat and squinting a little in the afternoon sun. I wondered if he would spot me before he had to focus on the game.

He did.

Like gravity, his eyes were drawn directly to me. I watched his brows quirk as he cocked his head. I knew exactly what had surprised him.

He'd never seen me wear a baseball hat before.

I smiled and raised my brows at him as he continued to stare, his eyes roaming to the ponytail drawn through the hole in the back of my Dartmouth hat and to my exposed jaw and ears. His lips slowly curved into an enormous grin as he met my gaze again. Then he shook his head and turned to jog out to the pitcher's mound. When he turned back, he still was smiling as his eyes drifted back to me.

The girls didn't seem to have noticed the direction of his stare. They kept up a running commentary on various players throughout every inning, but the majority of their attention was centered on the "really hot pitcher" in the "really cute uniform."

After a while, I tried to block them out and focus solely on Edward's unbelievable strike-out ability. The other team barely managed to score one run in the first half of the game. And when he wasn't pitching, Edward still was impressive; he batted intelligently, placing the ball well to bring runners in to score.

I only knew a little about baseball, mostly tidbits inadvertently gleaned from the Mariners games Charlie had watched while I'd been in high school, but even with my limited knowledge, I knew that my husband was pretty freaking amazing at the game. I knew that his team was lucky to have him.

And I knew that he was having a _blast_.

Whenever he would look up at me, he already would be smiling. I could see in his eyes how much he was enjoying the game. So, even though I wasn't a sports fan by any means, I thoroughly loved every second of every inning. Because he did.

My only issue was his fan club.

Ignoring them was not working. I debated moving, but I didn't want Edward to wonder where I'd gone. So I stuck it out, occasionally humming "Clair de Lune" or one of Edward's compositions to myself to block out their conversation. And a little while later, I had something else to preoccupy me as the game neared its end.

Edward had asked me to meet him on the field as soon as the game ended. I'd agreed, but I figured I would stand off to the side and wait for him to meet me rather than actually go out on the field itself. I didn't want to intrude, and the idea of walking out onto the field with all those people around freaked me out, anyway. I hoped Edward wouldn't be disappointed if I adjusted my promise.

I watched him throw the third strike for the second batter. One more out and the game would be over. The two girls glanced up at me as I abandoned my seat and walked past them to exit the bleachers. They probably were wondering why I was leaving only a minute or two before the grand finale.

I had a better vantage point in mind.

I carefully made my way out of the stands and to the entrance of the field the way Edward had showed me. I stood there for the last pitch.

Strike three. Game over.

I could see the smile light up Edward's face. His teammates swarmed the pitcher's mound to surround him in celebration. I watched, hanging back, and listened to the cheers of the crowd as my husband was mobbed by his friends.

He lost his hat in the crush, so it was easy to keep track of his unruly bronze hair as he wove through the throng. It only took him a minute to break free of his team. He emerged at the edge of the group of men, and his eyes lifted and scanned. They immediately landed on me.

My enormous smile was a mirror of his. I could feel his excitement across the field, see it shining in his eyes. Then he was sprinting toward me, and I raced to meet him halfway, all my shyness and hesitation forgotten.

We practically ran into each other. I jumped at the last second, and his arms wrapped around me to catch me as though we'd choreographed the move. He held me off the ground, crushing me to his chest so tightly I could barely breathe. But I didn't care as I threw my arms around him and squeezed right back.

I felt him bury his face in my neck. His breaths were coming in pants against my skin as he rode out his adrenaline. I turned my head to press a kiss to his hair. "Congratulations," I murmured.

"Thank you," he murmured back, his voice deep. And I knew that he was thanking me for much more than my congratulations. He was thanking me for talking him into joining the team. For giving him the chance. For giving him… _this_.

Slowly, he set me back on my feet, but he kept his arms tight around me. I smiled up at him and tenderly smoothed his damp hair back from his forehead. His eyes never left my face, even as his team started to break apart behind him.

And notice us.

I heard one of the guys comment, "Must be Bella."

Another guy snickered. "Ya think?"

My smile grew slightly amused. Apparently Edward had mentioned me. Then the first guy remarked, "She's kinda hot."

The blush was immediate. And so was Edward's low growl. I felt it rumble through his chest, and the sound of it, dark and primal, made me shiver even as I laughed. "Hey," I protested as his arms flexed possessively around me. My eyes lifted to the bleachers and to the two girls who had been sitting in front of me. They looked sort of shocked, and I knew that they'd realized that I'd been right behind them the whole game. I grinned a little smugly as I turned back to my husband. "I had to listen to two girls talk about how hot you are for the last two hours. Take your turn."

His expression slowly relaxed, even if his arms didn't loosen. "Really?" His eyes suddenly glinted. "They think I'm hot?"

I smacked his chest. "It's just the uniform. Don't let it go to your head."

"Hm. I have heard that girls like the uniform." He grinned down at me. Then his eyes lifted and darkened. "And I really, really like this," he murmured, reaching up to straighten the hat I'd nearly lost when I'd jumped him.

I smiled and turned my face into his palm as his hand drifted down to cup my cheek. "I thought I'd show a little team spirit."

Edward's eyes were on his hand as his fingertips trailed along my exposed jaw to my ear and slipped around to the back of my neck. He gently wound my long ponytail around his hand and gave it a light tug. "Lee is wrong," he said firmly. "You're not kinda hot. You are very. Very. Sexy."

"You think so?" I replied casually even as my heart started to slam a little harder.

"So beautiful." Then he suddenly yanked my hat off and covered my mouth with his.

The whoops and taunts of his teammates filtered through a minute later. I broke away from him and burrowed into his chest to hide my flaming face. But I was smiling widely when he held me even closer and yelled something back to the men. As their teasing died down, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"I have to go back to the locker room," he told me quietly. "Meet with the coach." He leaned back so he could return my hat, carefully working my ponytail back through the hole. "Wait for me at the car?"

I smiled as he finished adjusting my hat. When he lowered his eyes to mine, I gave him a light squeeze. "Don't keep me waiting long."

His expression changed from tender to impish in half a second. He dropped a light kiss to my lips and stepped back. I grinned to myself as he all but ran to catch up with his team as they finished their post-game routine and filed off the field. When he was gone, I headed for the parking lot to wait.

For my really hot pitcher in the really cute uniform.


	11. News

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

_This_ (finally) is the one I was giddy about, the one that almost was posted as chapter two but kept getting pushed back.

This takes place during their final term at Dartmouth. They have been married a little over two and a half years; they are both 21.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Any minute now.

I pulled two plates from the cupboard and set them on the counter, then I moved back to the work island to finish cleaning up the mess I'd made. I reached across to grab the spoon from my pint of cookie dough ice cream and stick a bite in my mouth as I wiped up all the remnants of shredded cheese from the counter. When I dumped the bits of cheese in the garbage can, I returned my spoon to the container of ice cream and wandered to the sink to rinse my hands.

I paused at the sink when I noticed that one of my sleeves was coming unrolled. The sight reminded me of what I was wearing, and I smiled softly. Carefully, I rolled the sleeve of Edward's blue button-up back to my elbow and made sure it was tucked securely. Then I indulged myself by burrowing my nose into the collar of the shirt to drink in his scent.

He'd been gone for three days. I was used to his trips now, used to the multi-day away games for the college baseball team. We had perfected the good-byes and welcome-homes over the last two years, and we were nearing the end of his final season. But I still missed him desperately every time he was gone.

And this time, I'd missed him even more.

He would be home soon, though. He had called me as soon as he had made it to the locker room after the team's latest win to let me know that he would be home in time for dinner. I'd been able to hear his teammates' taunts in the background and his good-natured retorts as he'd tried to get them to be quiet long enough to be able to talk to me.

Their teasing had made me smile. I knew most of them pretty well by now. They enjoyed the celebratory dinners I made for them after home games, so I'd been particularly amused when I'd heard a few of them complaining about his getting to have one of my meals tonight.

I smiled at the memory as I snagged a handful of potato chips from the bag I had open next to the sink. The timer went off as I was picking my way through the chips, and I brushed my hands off and finished preparing the promised meal.

Less than a minute later, the front door opened. My head instinctively lifted and turned toward the sound. Then I returned my attention to my work and drew in a deep breath, basking in the electricity that already crackled through the apartment with my husband's arrival.

It only took him a second to find me in the kitchen. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tilted my head as he bent down to nuzzle my ear. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured.

I smiled and leaned back into him. My hand dropped to cover his at my waist. "Hello yourself, Mr. Cullen," I replied. I let his hand go so I could ease the finished quesadillas onto the two waiting plates, then I turned in his arms to face him.

He was surveying the shirt I was wearing, and I smiled at his expression. He loved it when I wore his shirts, especially while he was out of town. He knew that I felt closer to him when I wore them; finding me in one when he got home was a clear indication to him that I had missed him.

He never came home to find me _not_ wearing one of his shirts.

I didn't comment on the affection or the sheer possessiveness that shone in his eyes as he gazed down at me. But his smile when I shivered a little in his arms told me he knew that I was aware of his reaction. "You're just in time," I told him casually. "Dinner's ready."

Edward's eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. "God, I missed your cooking."

I raised a brow when he looked down at me again. "Just my cooking?" I taunted.

His smile turned devilish, and he lowered his face to mine. "Among many," he kissed my cheek, "many," he kissed my nose, "other things." His lips finally found mine, and his arms flexed around me as I slid my hand into his hair to hold him there. But the kiss only lasted a second before he pulled back. He looked surprised as he gazed down at me. "What are you eating?"

"Hm?" I blinked up at him, frowning a little as I tried to understand his reaction. Then I realized. "Oh." I glanced back at the counter. "Ice cream and… your chips."

I could hear the confusion in my own voice. And the embarrassment. Edward frowned. "You hate barbecue," he commented, puzzled.

"Yeah." I looked away from his perplexed stare. I hesitated, then I opened my mouth to speak and immediately closed it again. I swallowed hard. Not now, I begged silently. I clenched my jaw and swallowed again.

Shit.

I broke free of his arms and raced for the bathroom. Edward was only a few steps behind me. "Bella?" he exclaimed. He slid to his knees beside me and held my hair back as I crouched over the toilet to be sick. His free hand rubbed my back between my shoulder blades as my stomach gave an angry spasm. "Bella, are you okay?"

He sounded terrified. I reached blindly for him and felt him take my hand as I struggled to catch my breath. I squeezed his fingers and let my stomach settle before I sat back. "I'm fine," I promised raggedly, dragging the back of my other hand over my mouth.

His green eyes were wide and alarmed on my face as I closed and flushed the toilet and steadied myself. "Is it the flu?" he demanded. "Are you sure you—"

"It's not the flu." I smiled slightly as a memory popped into my head of the two of us together in my bathroom in Forks, so long ago now, as he'd sat with me while I'd suffered through a nasty virus. It had been the first time I'd truly realized just how dedicated he was. Just how selfless he was. And just how anxious my wellbeing made him.

His anxiety over my health was even stronger now that we were married. There was true fear in his eyes as he surveyed me. "Really, Edward," I assured him, glad that my voice was growing stronger again to give my words credibility. "I'm fine."

He kept my hand locked in his. Another memory came from that day in Forks: It had been the first time I'd realized how soothing, how _healing_, his touch could be. I felt so much better now just having contact with his skin, with the electric current that buzzed up my arm from his strong grasp on my hand.

Edward took in my small smile and the way I knew I was looking better every second. His eyes cleared a little with my promise, but the fear still lingered. "Then what is it?" he whispered, giving my fingers a light squeeze.

I studied his face. For a moment, I was silent, thinking. I could feel nerves beginning to creep into my own eyes, and I watched as he observed them and grew increasingly concerned. At last he reached up to cup my cheek in his hand. His voice was gentle, but tense, when he asked again, "What is it, love?"

Like before, I opened my mouth to answer and immediately closed it. I tried again and failed again. Frustration flared, and I frowned at myself. I grabbed his hand and chewed on my lip. "I… have something to tell you," I managed finally. I started to shove to my feet. "Let me just…"

His hands immediately wrapped around my waist to help me up and balance me. He let me go when I was upright, but he kept close by my side as I moved to the sink. He was directly behind me as I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I took another moment to splash my face and dry off with the hand towel. Then I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked calm. Steady. I could do this.

Edward's eyes were on my face in the mirror. I looked at him and steeled myself. Before he could speak, I took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

In the middle of the room, I let go of his hand. He stopped there and watched as I continued to the nightstand and pulled out my sketchbook. I turned to the page I wanted and stared down at it for a moment. Finally I drew in a deep breath and turned to face him.

His face was a mask of worry. I knew that I was frightening him. But I couldn't explain this. Not out loud. Instead, I approached him, stopping a foot away, and silently held out the open book.

Slowly, Edward accepted the book, his eyes intent on my face. When I pulled my hand back, he lowered his eyes to the page. For a long moment, he gazed blankly at the drawing I'd given him. At last he mumbled, "I… I don't…"

I reached out and gently took the book from him. He looked up at me as I carefully positioned the book over my belly and centered the picture there.

With the newborn baby facing out toward him.

He stared at it, his mouth hanging open, for an endless moment. Then his eyes flashed up to my face, back to the picture, and to my face again. They were wide on me, brilliant emerald and shocked, when he gasped, "Really?"

I felt my lips curve as I gazed back at him. "Yes."

Suddenly my sketchbook was on the bed and I was in his arms. He swung me in a tight circle as I laughed breathlessly. Then he was still, his arms almost too tight around me, crushing me against his chest. "I love you," he murmured in my ear as he held me off the floor. "I love you. God. I love you."

My eyes flooded with tears. I blinked rapidly and managed to free my arm so I could reach up and slide my fingers into his hair. "I love you, too," I murmured back, holding him just as close as he was holding me.

After a minute, he gently set me back on my feet and took a step back to look down at me even as he kept his arms cinched around my waist. His eyes dropped to my flat stomach as he tried to think it through. I could see him struggling to make it all work in his head. "But how…?" he began, mystified. "When?"

I had researched and done all the math, so I was very certain of my answer. But it still came out like a question. "I think I'm about… four weeks?" I replied.

He considered. I knew that he was counting backward, trying to time it. I could tell when he figured it out. His eyes glinted with the memory. "The night before I left for California?" he guessed.

My face flamed as images flooded my head from the same memory. "Yeah, I think so."

He smiled mischievously. "That was a good night." My face darkened, and he smiled wider. Then he suddenly was sober, his eyes intense and worried as he scanned my features. "Everything's okay? _You're_ okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled as my blush gradually faded. I reached up to rub his arms reassuringly. "I have to go to the doctor. But I was waiting for you to come home. I made an appointment for tomorrow morning before class."

"Good," he responded, his voice deep.

I studied him. The news was really sinking in for him now, and he was fully aware that tomorrow morning, we would receive the definitive proof that our lives were changing. Permanently.

He grew quiet, and I wondered what he was thinking. For a while, he simply held me, his eyes alternately skimming over my face and dropping to my stomach. I didn't speak, letting him think things through as I held him and gazed up at his face.

After a long silence, he asked quietly, "Is there anything we need to do? Before the appointment? Or anything at all? Anything you need?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing needs done right now. And I promise," I paused and reached up to press my palm to his cheek, "I'm fine."

Edward gradually relaxed under my hand. Finally he turned his head to kiss my palm. "You're going to be better at this than I am," he commented.

I smiled softly. "I doubt that." I ran my thumb along his lower lip, and he kissed it before turning his head to look down at me again. "But we'll be fine. We have each other."

His lips curved slightly. "We do." Slowly, he drew one hand from behind my back and trailed it along my side until he reached my belly. He flattened his palm there, his eyes intent on his hand. And the protectiveness that emanated from him, that shone deep in his eyes and radiated from every line of his body, made me tremble and hold him a little tighter.

For a moment, he stared down at his hand where it covered my stomach. Then, slowly, he leaned down until he was nuzzling the hair at my temple. I felt his fingers curl slightly into my flesh as he whispered, his voice surprisingly fierce, "You have to promise me. If you need anything – _anything_. If you _want_ anything. No matter what it is. You'll tell me."

I couldn't speak. I could only nod against him where he still nuzzled me. Tears formed again, and I quickly blinked them away before he could see them.

Losing his mother while he'd been in high school had changed Edward. He'd had to watch her lose her fight with cancer, had to take care of her the best he could while knowing that he couldn't help her. It had instilled in him a strong generosity, a tenderness, and it had given him a sort of switch that was flipped the second someone he loved needed any form of caretaker. I'd experienced it with him before, quite regularly. But I knew that this – my carrying our child, and any of the little quandaries that went with it – would flip that switch farther than anything else ever had.

He always had been protective, had worried about my health and my happiness. Just like I worried about his. Because I was his, and he was mine, and we just worked that way together. But my being pregnant gave his protectiveness a new urgency. I already felt it in the way his body curved around mine, in the way his fingers still flexed over my abdomen.

He would exhaust himself, worrying that much. I trailed my hand down his arm to his hand on my stomach. Gently, I slipped my fingers through his and grasped his hand over my belly. "You have to promise me something, too," I murmured.

I waited. Slowly, he lifted his head so he could look down into my eyes. I met his gaze and held it, not letting him look away. "This is natural," I said firmly. "Normal. I promise you that you will know everything that I know. You'll know everything that happens. But you have to just… let it be. Don't worry so much."

His jaw clenched. I squeezed his fingers. "Edward," I insisted. "I know you'll worry. I would, too, if I were you. But as long as everything is okay… Just be happy."

Edward's face changed. He blinked, then frowned. I knew that he was thinking that I thought he wasn't excited now that he'd had time to consider it. "I am happy," he said quietly. "God, Bella, I am so unbelievably happy."

"I know you are. But you're stressing," I admonished softly. "Don't."

He carefully pulled our hands away from my stomach and flipped his over so he could hold mine. "I'm sorry. I am stressing." His thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand. "I just love you. So much."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"So the doctor in the morning," he mused. "Then what?"

I knew what he meant. And considering what we had just discussed, I didn't want to voice my response. But I knew that I had to. "I don't want to tell anyone yet. In case…" I trailed off, unable to finish. I saw Edward's eyes darken, and I knew that he'd filled in the words. _In case anything goes wrong._

I hurried on, "But our parents are coming for graduation soon. It'll be right around the time of the first ultrasound, so everything will be checked out…. I'd like to tell them then. All of them together."

Edward's eyes had brightened again, particularly at the word "ultrasound." I could see the future beginning to fall into place for him. Excitement was overriding his nerves. "Of course," he agreed, his voice smooth now. Calm.

"And we'll have to tell our friends, so…" I paused, considering. "Forks? After graduation?"

"Whatever you want. Anything you want." Edward's face suddenly broke into an enormous smile. "We're going to have a baby."

I smiled back. "Yeah," I said softly. "We are."

Edward bent down to kiss my smile. Then he broke away and took a small step back. I frowned in confusion as he dropped to his knees in front of me. He lifted the hem of the shirt I wore to expose my stomach. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to the skin right below my belly button. I shivered under his kiss, and he slowly turned his head, resting his cheek against my belly and wrapping his arms around me.

For a moment, I stared down at him in awe. Then I lifted my hand to his hair and ran my fingers through it as he held on to me. My hand continued its motions as my eyes drifted closed and I let myself feel his love surrounding me.

"You made quesadillas," he murmured after a while.

I twisted a lock of his hair between my fingers. "Yes."

"You should eat."

"So should you."

Edward eased back to smile up at me. "So we'll eat," he said. "Then I want to go to bed."

My heart slammed as he shoved to his feet and held out a hand. I slid my fingers through his and let him lead me down the hall.

Caretaker mode was in full effect when we reached the kitchen. Edward pulled me to a stop by the work island and dropped his hands to my waist. Before I could protest, he picked me up and set me on the counter so I couldn't do anything but watch him. I shook my head and smiled softly as he stepped away from me.

He grabbed the ice cream first and tossed the spoon in the sink, then he closed the container and stuck it back in the freezer. He located the dishrag and mopped up the ice cream that had melted on the counter, rinsed the rag, and cleaned the spoon and dropped it in the dishwasher. The bag of chips caught his attention next, and he closed it and returned it to the pantry. Finally, he focused on the quesadillas that were sitting on the two plates on the counter.

I watched, wondering if he would know what to do without asking. To my surprise, he simply turned the oven on and slid the quesadillas back in to warm.

My husband did love to watch me cook. I supposed it eventually should stop surprising me that he actually paid attention when he watched.

Edward snagged two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. He brought them over to me and handed me one. I took a quick drink and set it aside. He put his glass down next to mine and leaned against the counter to take my hand in his in my lap. For a few minutes, he kept his eyes on our hands as he played with my fingers.

Finally I gave his fingers a light squeeze. "They should be warm enough now," I prompted him.

"Hm." He lifted my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles before he pulled away. Carefully, he removed the quesadillas from the oven and returned them to their plates, then he turned the oven off and carried the plates over to me.

I stared up at him as he stopped directly in front of me and placed the plates on either side of me. Gently, he nudged my knees apart and stepped in between them. His hands splayed over my thighs, almost as though he wanted to hold me still as he stared down into my eyes. For a long moment, he just gazed at me, his fingers sporadically digging into the fabric of my jeans and gradually relaxing again, his jaw clenching and slowly unclenching.

Just as I was starting to worry, he swallowed hard and clutched at my thighs again. "You're everything to me," he said lowly, his voice raw. "You're my life. You know that."

My heart lurched with his words and the intensity burning in his eyes. I nodded mutely, my eyes trapped by his. Then I blinked and mimicked him, swallowing hard and dropping my hands over his on my thighs to close my fingers tightly around his. "Yes," I whispered, my own voice raw. "Because you're the same for me."

His eyes closed, and he leaned down to press his forehead to my own as his fingers gripped mine. "You've given me so much. And now this." He lifted one of our joined hands to press them together to my stomach. "There are no words to tell you how much I love you."

I impulsively flung myself forward, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him to hold him as close as I could. His arms snaked around me and constricted as I burrowed into his chest. "I know the feeling," I mumbled into his shirt.

We clung to each other for a long time. At last Edward eased me back and smiled tenderly down at me. His hand lifted to cradle my face for a moment before he reached down to pick up one of the quesadillas.

I smiled and took a bite when he offered it, then watched him take a bite of his own. He continued to alternate, a bite for me, a bite for him, never letting me feed myself as he stood between my knees and rubbed my thigh lightly with his free hand. We shared the meal in silence, our eyes locked on each other, our bodies never breaking contact, his hand on my leg, my hand on his arm or his chest, always touching, always soothing with our strange, mutual electricity.

When the quesadillas were gone, Edward lifted his hand to bury it in my hair. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me, the touch so sweet it was almost painful. "My everything," he murmured against my lips.

I felt his hand fist in my hair, then he slowly relaxed. After a moment, he added, "You're going to be an amazing mother."

I grabbed a handful of his shirt at the base of his spine and held tightly, keeping him close. "And you're going to be an amazing father," I murmured back.

A long, quiet sigh shuddered out of him. He took a step back and held out a hand. "Come to bed?" he requested, his eyes pleading.

I took his hand and let him help me down from the counter. When I was on my feet, I grabbed him by the waist to stop him. "I love you," I reminded him.

He smiled down at me. "And I love you."

Then he swept my feet out from under me and carried me down the hall to show me what words could never convey.


	12. Pendulum

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I have no idea how I go from thinking, "Oh, this will only be about five pages" to ultimately having ten pages... But I do. Regularly. I guess I'm just wordy. ;)

Anyway, this is five weeks after the last chapter; Bella is nine weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I cocked my head and tried another chord. No. Still off. I adjusted a note and tried again. Better. But still off.

I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes. My right hand played the melody that led into the stubborn chord. My left hand moved into position. Behind my closed eyes, I saw Bella's face. My fingers shifted, a minute change just before I pressed the keys. And I found the perfect sound.

My muse never failed.

With a smile, I opened my eyes and grabbed my pencil and paper to make a quick notation of the chord. I had just returned my hands to the keys when I heard a sound at the door.

My smile widened. My muse was home.

I turned on my piano bench to greet Bella as she opened the door. And I immediately realized that my muse was pissed.

She didn't look at me, but I could see the crease between her brows and the dark flame in her deep brown eyes. Her mouth was set in a hard line. She shoved the door open a little harder than necessary and shot it a glare as it bounced off the wall. She had a grocery bag in each hand, so she gave the door a rough kick to slam it closed behind her. I stood to help her with her bags, but she stalked past me without a word and marched directly to the kitchen.

I got up to trail along behind her. I stopped in the entrance of the kitchen to watch, a little fascinated, as she tossed the grocery bags on the work island and began banging around almost violently. I had never seen her lose her temper so completely before.

The pantry and the cupboards received the majority of her wrath. She muttered angrily under her breath the entire time she worked. Once, she shoved the door of the refrigerator closed so hard that everything inside it rattled. The noise made her frown deepen and her muttering grow more irate. The last few items to be pulled out of the bags were slapped down on the counter with impressive annoyance.

I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to finish the task for her. I wanted to help her. To calm her down. But I had a feeling I needed to hang back and let her beat the hell out of the groceries without any interference. So I stayed where I was.

Because even if she didn't want me near her, I wasn't leaving her.

The rage didn't make sense. Bella had been in a good mood when she'd left an hour ago. She'd smiled and kissed me and told me to stay home and work on my music while she picked up a few things at the store. I'd wanted to go with her, but she'd insisted that I needed to work and she would be fine.

What the hell could have set her off like this?

I frowned as I watched her smack angrily at the pantry door when it didn't latch properly. There were words mixed in her grumbling that I almost never heard from her mouth. And they all were strung together in a tight rant that didn't seem to have a direct focus.

This was an entirely new side to her. She had a temper, and I had seen it on a few occasions, but this… She never lost it like this.

My mind began to race. Had someone offended her? Had someone hurt her somehow? Did someone need to have a lesson in manners? I felt myself growing tense. I would hunt down whoever had upset her. I would educate them in how to treat my wife.

While I plotted, Bella put away the last of the groceries and turned back to the work island. She balled up the plastic bags and shoved them into the recycle bin. For a minute, she stood in the middle of the kitchen and glowered at the refrigerator. Her muttering had stopped. But her fury hadn't.

Finally she headed for the hall. She pushed past me in silence. I watched her disappear into the bedroom and wondered if maybe she was angry with _me_. She hadn't looked at me since she'd walked in.

Then I heard the bathroom door close and lock. And suddenly I knew. She wasn't angry with me. She wasn't angry with anyone, really. Not even herself, even though she may think she was.

I smiled affectionately as the apartment went quiet. I made my way to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes trained on the bathroom door as I waited for Bella to emerge. She needed a moment. A little space. But I would be here when she was ready to open the door again.

As I waited, I considered this new twist. It was kind of entertaining, in a weird way. And even more than that, it was endearing.

I absolutely adored my wife.

I'd spent quite a bit of time over the last five weeks researching pregnancy. I wanted to know what to expect from Bella and for Bella. I wanted to learn everything I possibly could do to make sure things went smoothly. To make sure she was as well cared for as she could be and she never wanted or needed anything. To be prepared for every potential twist and turn, and to be ready to offer exactly the right response.

So I knew about mood swings. I had anticipated them. But I clearly wasn't prepared for them.

This was totally new, though, I allowed. Unprecedented. Bella's temper only had flared here and there over the time I'd known her. It never had exploded. And it still hadn't; now that I was able to see the past ten minutes more clearly, I was very aware that she hadn't let go entirely. Even now, with her hormones completely haywire, I knew that she'd been able to control herself on some level. The tantrum in the kitchen had been restrained. I wasn't sure how or why she had muffled it, but I was impressed that she had.

And as ridiculous as it was… I was excited. Proud.

It was my wife's first mood swing.

I was grinning to myself when I heard the lock turn. My smile immediately faded as concern overtook my amusement. Slowly, Bella opened the door. She knew that I would be waiting, so her eyes found me before the door was fully open. Her face was dark red as she stepped out into the bedroom and dropped her gaze to the floor.

She was extremely embarrassed.

Her fingers nervously twisted the love knot on her bracelet. "I am so sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be." When her eyes flashed up to my face, I caught her gaze and held it. "You're okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I hesitated, studying her. Then I asked cautiously, "What happened?"

Bella's brows drew together, bringing out the crease between them again. "Hormones… I think," she replied. "I have no idea."

"It's okay," I assured her. "You're entitled to be angry about…" I trailed off, frowning. "What _were_ you angry about?"

Bella shook her head, perplexed. "I'm not really sure." Her eyes changed as she looked at me. They held a strange mix of apology, confusion, and anxiety. "I just knew I couldn't look at you," she explained. "I was afraid I would yell at you if I did."

Ah. So that was why she had avoided my gaze since she had come home. And that was why she had kept her temper in check. I felt pride welling up again. And total amazement.

Even in the middle of her very first mood swing, she had worried about me. About hurting my feelings. She had to have been confused. I knew that she was baffled by her own body and the new reactions it was having. I had seen the bewilderment on her face many times over the last few weeks. She didn't know what to expect anymore. Each new reaction was a surprise.

But even mystified by responses she wasn't used to, even ambushed by irrational anger, she protected me. From herself.

She was watching me. I knew that she could see the awe on my face. And I could see that she thought she didn't deserve it. She was appalled with herself for acting the way she had.

She needed to get over it.

I regarded her for a moment. Her emotions weren't the only reactions that had been taking her by surprise lately. I knew that she still was surprised that she was hungry all the time, so she didn't always keep up with her body's demands. I figured she probably hadn't eaten recently; I hadn't noticed her eating anything before she'd left the apartment, and I doubted she had eaten during her excursion. And as Bella had pointed out to me before, being hungry made me cranky sometimes. I imagined it was the same, if not worse, for her now.

Besides that, she needed to take care of herself. She needed to pay attention to her body. I was determined to make sure she did.

"Did you eat anything while you were out?" I asked. She shook her head. I stood and nodded toward the hall. "C'mon, let's get you something."

Tears suddenly brimmed in Bella's big brown eyes. Her fingers twisted together helplessly. "I can't make the pasta because I forgot the cherry tomatoes!" she wailed.

I stared at her in shock as she started to cry. For a moment, I didn't move, startled by her sobs. Then I understood. All of it.

Bella had wanted to make some kind of Italian dish for dinner. She must have gotten home before she'd realized that she had forgotten one of the ingredients. That was what had set off the fury. And now, her mood had swung from rage to despair. She was devastated that she had messed up. My mistake – of sorts – was reminding her of her own mistake.

I crossed the room in three long strides to pull her into my arms. She burrowed into my chest as she wept. The relief I felt then was immediate. Standing apart from her during her anger had been painful. Giving her space was incredibly hard when all I wanted to do was hold her close to protect her from the world.

Engulfing her in my arms now eased the ache. I wrapped my arms as far around her as they would go and just held on. Gradually, her tears tapered off into sniffles. Finally I felt her let out a long, shaky sigh and squeeze my waist.

"I'm a mess," she mumbled into my damp shirt.

"You're _my_ mess," I teased.

She laughed quietly as I flexed my arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"You need to stop apologizing." I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You have every right to cry. And you don't need to hold back. You can swear at me any time you want."

Another soft laugh. I smiled at the sound of it. Then she took me totally by surprise when she returned, "I love you so damn much."

It took me a second to comprehend her words. When I finally did, I immediately broke into laughter. Bella leaned back in my arms to smile up at me. Her tearstained face was absolutely beautiful. "You're perfect," I informed her.

"I'm hungry, actually," she corrected, her expression slightly embarrassed. "And I am sorry. I wanted to make you something special for dinner, and I just…"

I bent down so my eyes were nearly level with hers. "None of that," I reminded her firmly. "No apologies. It doesn't matter."

She nodded slowly. "Right."

I reached up to cradle her face between my palms. Gently, I used my thumbs to wipe away the remnants of her tears. Her eyes drifted closed under my ministrations. I leaned down to kiss each of her eyelids, then I trailed light kisses down each of her cheeks, following the paths of her tears. When I finally reached her mouth, she was smiling.

Her top-heavy mouth always had been a fascination of mine. I allowed myself a moment to focus on the imbalance, on the upper lip too full to match the bottom, before I carefully eased back. Her eyes remained closed as she continued to smile. My heart pounded at the sight. I'd made her smile after the anger and the tears. I'd been able to do that for her.

Mood swings had nothing on us.

"So," I began. I paused until Bella opened her eyes to look up at me expectantly. "I believe my wife is hungry."

"Starving." Bella looked rueful as she slipped one hand from my waist to press it over her stomach.

"We can't have that." I took her hand from her belly and gave it a light tug. She fell into step behind me as I headed for the kitchen. There, I let go of her hand by the work island and moved to the refrigerator. It had to be something quick. But healthy and fulfilling…

I had no idea.

I stared blankly at the shelves. Everything my eyes landed on would take too long. And the list of things I was able to cook on my own was pathetically short. Spaghetti, maybe… But I was _not_ going to remind her of the special Italian dish she had planned. So maybe I could grill something? We had steaks….

Suddenly I felt a little hand on my arm. I closed my eyes briefly in defeat before looking back at Bella. She was smiling up at me, her brown eyes shining. "Hand me an apple?" she requested.

My answering smile was huge and goofy and ridiculous, but I didn't care as I let her see every embarrassing bit of it. She was letting me take care of her. She knew how badly I wanted to, and she was willing to wait until I figured it out on my own. She wasn't going to interfere.

She just wanted to snack while she waited.

I grabbed an apple and offered it to her. She took it, but before I could pull my hand away, she caught my wrist and pressed her lips to the center of my palm. "Thank you," she murmured against my skin.

Then she turned and moved back to the work island to lean against the counter and watch me while she ate.

My heart felt too big for my chest. I grinned like an idiot at the contents of the refrigerator. Steaks, I decided. And baked potatoes. I could handle that. We had some frozen vegetables that I could microwave, too….

Bella's eyes followed my every move. But it didn't bother me. She wasn't scrutinizing. She was entertained. Her smile never faltered.

As I moved around the kitchen and back and forth to the grill on our balcony, I stopped occasionally to offer Bella another snack. She accepted a banana on one of my trips past, then a bag of chips on another. My chips – barbecue. She still had cravings for foods she normally hated.

So cute.

Each time I passed her, I couldn't resist touching her. A stroke of her hair, a glide of my fingers down her arm, a kiss on her cheek or her forehead… I never passed without contact.

She lit up every time.

When the meal finally was ready, we carried our plates into the living room and sat close together on the couch. Bella's hip and leg were pressed against mine. The electricity of her touch buzzed along my side and sparked intermittently when she shifted her weight to accommodate the dish in her lap.

"This is really good," she commented as she cut off her second bite of steak.

"Thanks." I speared a piece of broccoli and contemplated it. Then I stuck it in my mouth and chewed as my mind wandered.

Bella glanced at me over the rim of her glass. She took a quick sip of her milk and set it back on the coffee table. But she didn't speak. She focused on her meal as she let me think.

I finished eating before she did. I put my plate on the coffee table and sat back against the sofa cushions. My hand drifted to her hair, and she hummed and turned toward my touch as I trailed my fingers through the thick waves. I kept my eyes on the motions of my hand while she hurried through the last of her meal.

As soon as she was done, she set her plate next to mine and turned on the couch to face me. She drew one leg up under her and cocked her head at me. "Thank you for dinner," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

She hesitated. Then her hand reached up to grab mine where it still toyed with her hair. She brought our joined hands down to her lap and squeezed my fingers. "What's up?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Nothing," I replied.

"Hm." She lifted her free hand to smooth the lines on my forehead. "You're worrying about tomorrow."

She always knew. No matter what was bothering me, she always knew exactly what it was. This time, she was aware that I was thinking about the trip I had planned for the weekend. And she knew that I was thinking about cancelling.

The college baseball team had arranged to attend a home game for the New Hampshire Fisher Cats, the local minor league team, to celebrate the end of our own season – my final season. One of the guys from our team who had graduated last year was on the Fisher Cats, so it was a show of support for him, too. I would be gone all day Saturday and most of Sunday. Only a day and a half.

But thinking about leaving Bella the next morning was difficult. It had been hard to leave her each time I'd had an away game, harder after I'd found out she was pregnant. This was just a celebration. It was optional. And after what she'd been through today… I wasn't sure I could leave. "I don't have to go," I said.

"Yes, you do. It's your last chance to hang out with those goofballs as part of the team," Bella said affectionately.

I grinned a little at her expression. She knew most of my teammates pretty well by now. During my first season, they had adopted her as their "team sister," to her amusement, and she thought of them as a big group of brothers. It had been entertaining to watch their interactions with her.

Especially when she cooked celebration dinners for them. I'd never seen so many grown men act like five-year-old boys as I had when Bella had arranged that first meal. They already had decided that they liked her by then, but after that, they practically worshipped her. They genuinely thought of her as a sister. And they were on their best behavior around her. Most of the time. But when they slipped up…

Seeing my shy, quiet wife chastise an entire team of men with a single look had been one of the best moments of my entire life. She truly was something to behold when she turned on her maternal.

She was going to be such a great mother.

I sighed. Gently, I slipped one finger free of her hand where she held mine in her lap so I could trail my fingertip back and forth over her stomach. "I could come home tomorrow night," I suggested.

Bella shook her head. "I'll be fine. Take your trip." Her eyes glinted with sudden amusement. "I promise I won't kill any of the neighbors while you're gone."

I chuckled. "Okay," I surrendered. "I'll take the whole trip."

She smiled. "Good." She leaned forward to kiss me quickly, then she sat back again. Her expression turned apologetic. "I'm, um… I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed. I'm kind of wiped out."

I wasn't surprised, after the rage and the tears. I also was aware of what she wouldn't say: She had a hard time sleeping without me. She wanted to go to bed early tonight to rest up for tomorrow night, when I would be away from her.

She started to grab her plate, but I stopped her. "No. Go ahead. I'll take care of this."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

She stared at me for a second. Then she stood. Before she left, she leaned down to kiss the top of my head. Her fingertips skimmed down my cheek as she straightened and started to back away. She maintained the contact until she couldn't reach me anymore.

I watched her until she disappeared down the hall. When she was gone, I grabbed our plates and glasses and headed into the kitchen to clean up.

The shower had just shut off when I finished the dishes. I dried my hands and made my way to our bedroom. Quickly, I changed into my pajamas and gathered my things for my departure in the morning. I set my bag by the front door and headed back to the bedroom.

I could hear water running in the sink, so I knew that Bella was brushing her teeth. She would be out in a minute. I glanced toward her side of the bed and moved to the nightstand. Her iPod was peeking out from behind the lamp. Carefully, I positioned the player on the corner of the stand nearest her side of the bed so it would be within her reach.

She would need it while I was away. She never had told me so, but I knew that every night I was gone, she listened to the music I'd recorded for her as she curled up under the covers wearing one of my shirts. It was the only way she could sleep at all without me.

Just like how listening to "Clair de Lune" or Bella's lullaby was the only way I could fall asleep without her.

The bathroom door opened a minute later. I headed in to brush my teeth. Bella was putting on lotion when I walked in. She moved aside to sit on the edge of the tub so I could stand at the sink. When I finished, she was scrubbing a towel through her damp hair. I wandered out to fold down the covers on the bed and wait for her.

It only took her a moment to follow me out. She rounded the bed to her side. I saw her pause as her eyes landed on her iPod. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. But she slid into bed without a word.

When the light was out, Bella immediately nestled into my side. She pressed so close it was like she wanted to burrow inside of me. But I just flexed my arm around her to hold her even closer.

We both knew that it wouldn't be long before she wasn't able to sleep tucked against me like this. So we were enjoying every second of it now.

"Edward?" Bella began after a long, comfortable silence.

I opened my eyes to stare up at the dark ceiling as my fingertips lightly traced up and down her bare arm. "Hm?"

"Thank you for today. It was nice."

"Nice," I snorted. The majority of it couldn't have been nice for her. Not from what I'd seen.

But Bella disagreed. "Yes," she insisted. "Because of you. So thank you. For everything."

"You know you don't have to thank me."

"I know." She turned her head. I felt her press a gentle kiss over my heart, then she rested her cheek on my chest again. "Thank you."

I chuckled quietly. "Anytime."

After a lengthy pause, Bella yawned and snuggled deeper into me. "Not bad for my first mood swing," she remarked casually. And a little proudly.

I tightened my arm around her and buried my smile in her hair, pretty proud myself. Because as I felt her slowly drifting off to sleep, relaxed and peaceful against me, I knew that we'd be okay. Mood swings definitely had nothing on us. And beyond that…

There was nothing we couldn't handle. Together.


	13. Connections

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I'm having a grand time with this pregnancy bit. I hope you are, too. =)

This is about a week after the last chapter; Bella's around 10 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I took a quick drink of my Coke and set the bottle aside so I could turn the page of Bella's tattered copy of _Metamorphosis_. Which was more my copy than hers now, I mused. I carried it with me regularly since it was short and easily read during the times I would have to wait for Bella on campus. Like now.

I wasn't sure how much I would get to read today, though. Bella wasn't in class; she was working independently on a piece for her senior art exhibition. That meant it could be five minutes or another hour before she appeared.

So, just in case, I'd bought the soda and a container of French fries to snack on while I waited. And since it was an off time in the dining hall – about half an hour before the dinner rush – and the room was nearly empty, I'd set up at a table in the corner to take advantage of the quiet and read a little.

Ten pages later, a study group had assembled a few tables away from me. I hadn't bothered to look up as they had filtered in. But when the door opened again a few minutes after their arrival, I smiled and closed my book.

Bella's electricity hit me as she stepped into the dining hall. The little tug inside that alerted me to her presence flared in my chest. My eyes lifted and found her immediately as she wove her way through the empty tables to me.

She dropped her purse next to my closed book and shot the worn cover a fond grin as she sat in the chair across from me. Her wide brown eyes were lit with amusement when she lifted her gaze to meet mine. Her first words to me explained why.

"They're having a water balloon fight out there," she began. "They're crazy…."

As she spoke, she snagged one of my fries and took a bite. The face she made then was adorable. Like the fry had committed the most heinous crime possible: having no flavor. She frowned down at it in disapproval.

Then she resumed her story and finished the remainder of the fry without giving it a second thought. "I have no idea how I avoided that one balloon," she remarked, amazed and waving her hand for emphasis. "But I made it."

I grinned to myself, entertained by her pride at her evasive maneuver, but even more amused by the rampant hunger that overrode her sensitive taste buds. She must have forgotten to eat the apple she'd stuffed in her purse this morning. Or maybe she had eaten it and was just hungry again. Either way, I nudged the container of fries toward her. She didn't seem to notice the motion, but she did continue to eat in that absentminded way that let me know that she hadn't paid enough attention to her body today.

The paint she was wearing told me why.

I reached out to gently scrape away a glob of blue paint that was dried in her thick, dark hair. She glanced down and smiled a little when she realized what I was doing. "You forgot to tie your hair back again," I commented.

"Yeah." She picked at a drop of yellow on her jeans. "But I did remember to wear my old clothes."

I smiled. Bella always got absorbed in her art, but painting… She really got into it. Literally. She didn't throw paint around like one of those crazy abstract artists. She just didn't notice when it got all over her hands or when it dripped off her paintbrush.

And she spilled it. Frequently.

My wife was _clumsy_.

The first time I'd seen her paint, she'd looked like she'd been in a paintball fight. Our balcony hadn't fared much better. Thankfully, most of the explosion had been confined to the newspapers she'd had the foresight to spread around.

But the painting she'd produced had been incredible. Nearly as perfect as one of her sketches. I almost hadn't believed her when she'd told me she'd only painted two pieces before, both during her sophomore year of high school. The professor _hadn't_ believed her.

So she'd added paintings to her sketches for her next art show. And they had sold – and continued to sell – just as quickly as the sketches.

I noticed another small spot of blue in her hair, but I left it alone. She would have to wash the paint out when we got home to get rid of it all. "Did you finish?" I asked.

Bella shrugged and absently picked through what was left of the fries. "No. I have a little more to do."

"You should take more breaks," I chided gently. I knew that this was her first stint out of the studio in over two hours. She never thought about the time while she was working. "Get out of the fumes for a while."

She smiled. "I paint next to the open window now," she reassured me. "It's not that bad. And Dr. Banner checks on me."

Bella had told her two favorite teachers – Dr. Cope and Dr. Banner – that she was pregnant. She'd felt bad about telling anyone before we told our families, but she'd had to inform the professors so they could help her work around little dangers like paint fumes. They had been extremely supportive – and almost as excited for her as our parents would be. I could envision Dr. Banner checking on his favorite student more often than was necessary.

And even though I was extremely grateful for that, I still used him for my next subtle reproach. "Dr. Banner needs to remind you to eat."

"I get reminded often enough." Bella's smile turned tender as she slid a hand over her belly. "Did you finish your song?"

"Yes." I paused, studying her. "Are you done for today?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired." She cocked her head at me. "Why?"

"I want to show you something. You ready to go home?"

"As long as we go out the other way." She grinned at me and nodded in the direction she'd come in when I shot her a puzzled look. "Water balloons."

"Oh. Right." I got up and offered her the rest of my Coke. She took it as she stood across from me. I grabbed my backpack and her purse and tossed the empty fry container in the trash. As we headed out of the dining hall, her little hand slipped into mine. I smiled and squeezed her fingers as she walked close by my side.

At the car, I held her door and handed her purse in to her. Then I jogged around to the driver's side and threw my backpack in the back seat. I felt excitement building in my chest as I slid behind the wheel. Now that Bella was with me, I couldn't wait to get home and give her the present I'd been working on.

Bella was aware of my mood. She grinned to herself as she took a small sip of Coke and dropped the bottle into the cup holder. Her hand found mine again as I drove, and I pressed a little harder on the gas while she toyed with my fingers.

When we reached the apartment, I opened the door for her. She stepped past me and headed directly for the kitchen. I hesitated just inside the door, a little disappointed, but not surprised, as I watched her walk away from me.

She noticed my absence and glanced back from the entrance to the kitchen. Her expression immediately became apologetic when she saw my face. "I'm sorry," she said, turning to head back into the living room. "I know you want to show me something."

I just smiled and shook my head. "It can wait," I assured her. I set her purse on the coffee table and my backpack on the couch as I moved to join her. She smiled back gratefully and headed into the kitchen with me directly behind her.

I watched from the work island as Bella grabbed the peanut butter and a spoon and promptly started to eat right out of the jar. My heart slammed. I felt a grin stretching across my face. All these little pregnancy quirks were so endearing to me. Bella was just too damn cute for _my_ own good. She could say or do anything right now and I would go along with it with a stupid smile on my face.

Then again… She'd always had that power over me. It just had turned into a superpower over the last few weeks.

As she continued to work her way through the peanut butter, I moved to the refrigerator. "Do you want dinner?" I asked, willing her to say yes.

"No, I'm good." She paused. "But I might get a little cliché in a minute and have some pickles."

I grinned to myself and pulled out the pickles. I put them on the island within her reach and turned back to the refrigerator to weigh my options. There was a container of homemade vegetable soup left over from last night. Enough for two bowls….

I eased the container out and filled up a bowl. Behind me, I heard Bella open the pickle jar. While she crunched on her first pickle, I slid my bowl into the microwave. I carefully didn't look at her as the soup heated.

When the microwave beeped, I removed the bowl and turned to the island to find Bella watching me. Now that she could smell it, she was looking very interested in the concept of dinner.

Just like I'd expected.

I bit back a grin and set the bowl on the counter. Carefully, I slid it down in front of my wife. She gave me an embarrassed look. Amusement bubbled in my chest. She still was so surprised by her hunger, even if I wasn't.

I handed her a clean spoon and turned to prepare my own bowl. When it was ready, I grabbed a package of crackers from the pantry and moved to her side at the counter. We ate in silence, sharing the crackers and the last of the Coke. But I left the peanut butter and pickles to her.

After the soup was gone and Bella seemed to have lost interest in the rest of the items on the counter, I asked gently, "Are you full?"

She looked extremely certain when she nodded and flattened a hand over her stomach. "Yeah." She paused, studying me as I began to clean up our mess. Embarrassment crept over her features again. "Sorry I keep stealing your food."

I shrugged, not bothered by it at all. "It's okay. It's yours, anyway. Everything that's mine belongs to you." I slipped our bowls and spoons into the dishwasher and turned back. She was putting away the peanut butter, pickles, and crackers. When she faced me again, I surveyed her. She looked wiped out. She needed a nap.

The need to take care of her, to let her sleep, warred with the need to give her the present I was so anxious to give. I hesitated. "I know you're tired," I began.

"But you have something to show me." She smiled. Her eyes skimmed over my face and caught the indecision there. "I'm fine," she told me firmly. "I'm not going to pass out on you. What did you want me to see?"

It still amazed me, even now, how well she knew me.

I shook that off and held out my hand. She immediately moved to take it. "It's not something I want you to see," I admitted as I led her out of the kitchen. "It's something I want you to hear."

"The song you just finished?"

"Yes." I pulled her down beside me on the piano bench. For a moment, I sat unmoving, closing my eyes and soaking in her warmth and electricity so close by my side. It was incredibly soothing to be close to her.

Bella didn't speak while I collected myself. When I opened my eyes again, she was watching me. I smiled softly and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. My smile widened when I caught sight of a dab of green paint on her neck just below her earlobe. Slowly, unable to help myself, I leaned over to kiss that spot and make her shiver. Then I nuzzled her jaw and straightened again.

She stared at me, mystified. She knew that this song was special. She knew that I was taking my time to play it for her, to settle into it before I struck the first chord. And I knew that she was tired and I really should just play it for her so she could go rest. But I didn't want to rush it. I _couldn't_ rush it. It had to be exactly right for her the first time she heard it.

Finally I splayed my fingers over the keys and took a deep breath. Bella instinctively scooted closer to me, just like she always did. And that was what I needed. I let go of everything but her and started to play.

Bella went completely still as I played. I knew that she immediately had it figured out. But I didn't look at her. I had to make it through to the end before I saw her face, or I wouldn't be able to finish.

With the last chord, I closed my eyes and sat back, letting the notes linger under my fingers as they remained spread over the keys. As the sound faded, I turned my head to look at Bella.

She was staring blindly at a point directly in front of her. There was a long silence as she absorbed the song. I could see her jaw working. She swallowed hard. At last she whispered, her voice choked, "That was a lullaby."

"Yes," I murmured back. Her head turned toward me, her wide brown eyes finding my face through a sheen of unshed tears. I lifted my hand to touch the corner of her eye with one finger, catching the single tear that had escaped there.

"To go with yours," I added softly. "For the baby."

And the tears overflowed.

I turned on the bench so I could pull her into my arms. She twisted to bury her face in my chest. For a long while, I held her, letting her tears soak my shirt. Even as her crying gradually tapered off, she continued to cling to me. Eventually she gave me a light squeeze and sighed shakily against me.

"I really need to stop doing this," she mumbled into my damp chest.

I smiled and kissed her hair. Her mood swings over the past week had tended more toward tears than rages. There probably was some logic there; she naturally was pretty patient – it took a lot to make her angry – but she always cried easily when she was emotionally moved. The mood swings had amplified her tearful responses, so even small gestures could make her sob.

I much preferred the tears over the few small tantrums she had thrown. She didn't want me near her when she was angry. But she let me hold her while she cried. So I could handle the tears.

"You really need to stop worrying about it," I informed her. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Her normal strawberries and freesia scent held a tint of paint and the eclectic mix of materials from the art studio. It was a strangely comforting smell.

Slowly, Bella eased away from me and sat up. Her gaze lowered to my tearstained shirt, and her red-rimmed eyes grew guilty. "But I keep—"

"Proving," I interrupted quickly, "how much things mean to you. How much you care. That's _not_ a bad thing."

She smiled slightly and reached out to trail her fingers over the wet spot on my chest. "I think your shirts would disagree."

"They'll get over it."

Her smile twitched a little higher. I started to unbutton my shirt. I had every intention of holding on to her, and I wanted my embrace to be as comfortable for her as possible. But I paused when her little fingers found the bottom of the row of buttons and started to unfasten them.

She shot me a grin when I glanced up at her. I grinned back and resumed working my way down the row as she worked her way up. Our hands met in the middle, and I gave her fingers a light squeeze before I let her go. She leaned back so I could shrug out of the shirt and toss it on the floor behind us. I considered the white T-shirt I was wearing underneath. It seemed only slightly damp, so I decided to leave it alone.

When I turned back to face the piano, Bella immediately scooted into my side again. I lifted my arm, and she snuggled under it. She angled her body a little so she almost was sitting in my lap. I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her as she leaned into me.

For a moment, we simply sat that way, her pressed tightly into me and my arm holding her there. I breathed in the artistic scent of her and closed my eyes, feeling her gentle weight against me and her fingertip tracing absent patterns on the thigh of my jeans.

After a few minutes, I brought my free hand up to the keyboard. I hesitated. The way Bella was tucked into me, my arm was wrapped almost completely around her. I thought I may be able to reach all the keys without having to let her go. Carefully, I lifted my other hand.

I could.

I moved my hands into position. Bella shifted slightly against me, sitting up just enough to face the piano. I froze when her hands suddenly slid over mine.

My eyes darted down to her. She glanced up at me, curious. Wondering. Slowly, my eyes still locked with hers, I moved my hands to strike a chord.

Her hands glided effortlessly with mine.

Her eyes drifted back to where her palms rested, feather light, over the backs of my hands, her fingers draped over mine. Her hands were too small to obstruct my movements. I was able to shift my hands into position for the next chord without hindrance.

And I was able to see the wonder spread from her eyes to every inch of her face.

I lowered my own eyes to our joined hands. Gently, I moved them together to the proper keys and let them hover there for a moment.

Feeling the wonder spread through my chest.

My eyes never left our hands as they moved in unison. The first song we played together was Bella's lullaby. Then, as I had intended, her lullaby flowed seamlessly into the baby's lullaby, the first leading into the second, morphing and blending and growing, and sounding even better than I had hoped when I'd composed the baby's song to match the mother's.

As the last notes of the baby's song faded away, neither of us looked up from our hands, which still rested lightly together over the keys. Finally Bella whispered, "Does it have a name?"

"Not yet." I couldn't name the lullaby until we named the baby.

Bella slowly removed her hands from mine, trailing her fingers soundlessly along the piano keys before lowering her hands to her lap. I pulled my hands back and slipped my arm back around her. She rested her head in the hollow of my shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she murmured after a moment.

"I hope the baby thinks so," I replied.

"Hm." Bella paused, thoughtfully tracing her fingertip over the lines of my palm in my lap. "If he doesn't, we'll just disown him. Or her."

I snorted and gave her a gentle squeeze as I hid my grin in her hair. For a moment, I kept my nose buried in the dark waves. When I was composed again, I turned my face to rest my cheek on the top of her head. My gaze grew distant as my mind wandered. "Which do you think it is?" I asked quietly.

Bella's finger lifted slightly from my palm. There was a pause as she considered. "I don't know," she said at last. Her finger dropped back to my skin, but it remained stationary as she thought. "Sometimes I think it's a boy, sometimes a girl." She hesitated again. Her voice was shy, nearly inaudible, when she admitted, "I dream about a girl."

I leaned back a little to stare down at her in surprise. "You do?"

She twisted to look up at me. There was a strange hint of embarrassment in her eyes. "Mm-hmm. I have a few times, anyway. Always a girl."

"You want a girl?" I guessed.

The little crease appeared between her brows as she gazed blindly in front of her, thinking it through. "No, I… I don't think that's it," she replied. "I don't know what it is. I just dream about… _her_. It's so vivid." She shook her head in confusion. Her head tilted so she could look up at me again. The embarrassment had been replaced by incredulity in her eyes. "You mean I've never said anything?" she asked, amazed.

I knew exactly what she meant. She was a vocal sleeper. I usually was privy to her dreams as I held her in my arms each night. But this… Somehow, this dream, one she claimed to be particularly intense, had remained hidden from me. I wondered why that was.

"No," I answered slowly. "Not about this. You talk, but… You never mentioned her."

Bella's expression grew puzzled. "Weird," she mused. "It's so clear…." She trailed off, thinking. Then she studied me. "What do you think?" she asked suddenly. "Boy or girl?"

My brow furrowed. "I don't know. But then, I'm not the one dreaming about it," I added with a grin.

Bella rested her head against my shoulder. "You want a boy?" she suggested, mimicking my guess for her.

"No, I…" I hesitated. I'd envisioned it before, but it felt odd to say it out loud. I drew in a breath and forged on, "I'd like a girl just like her mother."

There was no response for a moment. Bella went still in my arms. Just when I was starting to worry that I'd said something wrong, she murmured, "I'm going to cry again."

I chuckled and kissed her hair. "You're tired. I've kept you awake." Gently, I nudged her upright and stood. Before she could get up, I lifted her carefully into my arms. "Let's see if I get to hear about this daughter you dream about this time," I teased as I started for the hall.

"Put me on the couch?"

I stopped and stared down at her. She smiled up at me. "It's just a nap," she reminded me. "Only an hour or so. And I'd like to hear the song again. Please?"

My heart lurched. I felt the grin stretching across my face. Bella's smile was affectionate as I turned and carried her to the couch. When I laid her lightly on the cushions and started to straighten, she grabbed my wrist and pressed a kiss to my palm. "Thank you," she said as she let me go.

I smiled and trailed my fingertips down her cheek. She nestled into the sofa pillow and watched me walk back to my piano. I could feel her eyes on me as I settled on the bench. For a second, I paused with my fingers over the keys. Letting myself love her.

Then I played the two lullabies. For mother and baby. Just like they were intended.


	14. Family and Friends

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

A little longer than normal, but I wanted to include the last section in this chapter. This is the weekend of graduation and a week after, so Bella's somewhere between 12-14 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella's hand twitched, her fingers curling a little deeper into the material of my shirt. Her head moved slightly on my chest. A soft sigh passed through her parted lips. But she didn't speak. She was talked out now, lost somewhere deep in her dreams.

I combed my fingers lightly through her thick, dark hair. She grew still under the steady rhythm of my hand. Whatever had disturbed her was chased away by the electricity of my touch. Her body was completely limp against mine.

I was relieved she was so peaceful now. Because she definitely hadn't been earlier.

I had been in the spare bedroom – the baby's room – when Bella had wandered in over two hours ago. We had been working together to prepare the room over the last few weeks, painting the walls a pale blue-green, hanging pictures, building furniture… I had been in the middle of assembling a dresser when she had appeared today. I'd glanced up at her, expecting her to pause in the doorway to look at the picture hanging on the wall directly over my head and smile like she always did. It had pleased her greatly that the first image I'd chosen to hang in the baby's room was her first Christmas present to me – her sketch of my mother as an angel. Bella couldn't help smiling every time she walked in to see it there.

But she hadn't smiled this time. At all. She hadn't even glanced at me. Instead, she had moved stiffly to her easel in the far corner and begun setting up a fresh canvas.

I'd watched her for a minute in concern. She still used the room as her art room, so her setting up to draw there wasn't unexpected. But it was the first time she had turned her back on any baby preparations. Even when power tools were involved and I had to protect her from her own lack of coordination, she always dove right in to work by my side. I'd thought she would plop down next to me and start organizing the pieces of furniture around me. I'd been looking forward to it.

I'd been disappointed. Because rather than enjoying her help, I'd observed what I'd immediately recognized as the beginning of a mood swing. A bad one.

She already had been agitated when she had come into the room. Her tension had escalated rapidly as she had banged around almost violently in search of a certain pencil. When she had found it, she had begun drawing with aggression. Wide, forceful swipes had been punctuated by frustrated mutters and growls as she had tried to adjust each line she'd made. Nothing had been right to her. The canvas had remained mostly blank as she had fought to undo each stroke of her pencil.

Then she suddenly had punched a hole through the center of the canvas.

She probably would have turned her anger on herself once the canvas was lost, but the surprise of striking the frame of the easel had torn her out of it. She had frozen with her hand through the hole, her body locking down in shock. At last she had carefully pulled her hand free and stood completely still, staring blindly at the wide tear.

I had gaped at her in disbelief for a moment. The image of her taking a swing had totally thrown me off. But when I had comprehended the action, and I had realized that she may have hurt herself, I had been on my feet and at her side in an instant.

She hadn't wanted to face me. But I had stayed with her until she had given in. There had been horror on her face when she finally had turned to look at me and whispered, "Did I really just do that?"

I had been able to hear the awe in my own voice when I'd confirmed, "You did."

She had been mortified, but she had let me check her hand for injuries. When I'd been satisfied that she was okay, I had sent her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then I'd rushed the broken canvas to the dumpster and raced back to check her easel. It had been intact, so I had set up a new canvas for her.

After I had cleared away all signs of her tantrum, I'd hurried to our bedroom to greet her as she'd emerged from the bathroom. It hadn't taken much convincing to get her to lie down with me to take a nap. She was exhausted.

And she wanted to be over her crankiness when we met our parents for dinner.

It was weird to think that they were in town. They all had flown in this afternoon to attend our graduation. The ceremony was the day after tomorrow, so we would have tonight and a full weekend with them before they left Monday morning.

We would need the time. They had no idea what news Bella and I had for them tonight.

Bella shifted against me again. I looked down at her and trailed my fingers over the knuckles of the hand she still had fisted in my shirt. There was pale bruising there from where her fist had connected with the wood of the easel. I would take a closer look at her hand again later to check for swelling.

The memory of her punch made me smile a little now. She had a good swing, I mused. I hoped she never decided to use it on me. Or on any more of her art. I was glad this canvas had been almost blank and not a nearly completed work. As it was, she was upset with herself for destroying a brand new canvas. I couldn't imagine her dismay if she had ruined a piece of her art. Or her easel.

I brushed my fingers over her knuckles again and sighed. We needed to get up. Our family would be arriving at the restaurant we'd chosen within the hour. But I hated to wake Bella when she was so peaceful. So I gave her a few more minutes before I leaned forward to nuzzle her hair.

"Bella?" I whispered. I ran my hand lightly up and down the length of her arm. She stirred, but went still again. "Bella, love. It's time to get up."

Bella muttered something decidedly rude and burrowed deeper into me. Her body tensed in refusal as her hand clenched tighter around my shirt. I hid my smile in her hair and tried again. "Bella, we need to leave soon or your mom and Phil will beat us there."

There was a moment of silence in which Bella simply held on to me. Then, slowly, her body relaxed and she surrendered. She let out a final complaint in the form of a wordless huff before she pulled away from me and sat up.

I grinned as I watched her stand and shuffle her way into the bathroom. She wasn't quite awake yet. Her eyes were half-closed and the little crease was between her brows. Her hair was in a wild disarray, like it always was when she woke up. That was partially my fault; I never could keep my hands out of her hair. And I loved seeing her disheveled because of it.

Even if it did leave her with a mess to brush out.

She cursed quietly at the mirror and dug for her hairbrush. My grin widened. She normally didn't worry too much about her appearance, so it was rare to hear her attacking her hair with such a vengeance. She was going to hurt herself if she kept fighting with the tangles that way.

But she was stressing. The mood swing from earlier had been fueled by nerves, and the nap hadn't done much to calm her. So the tangles didn't stand a chance.

I gave her a moment before I slid to my feet and headed into the bathroom. Bella was working on her hair in sections, trying to make it fall smoothly. I hesitated in the doorway. My fingers itched to take the brush from her and finish the task for her. But I knew better. She needed something to focus on right now. Her hair was her distraction.

I sidled up beside her at the counter and pulled out my razor. She didn't pay me any attention. But I made sure to stand as close to her as I could while I shaved. A few times, I purposefully brushed her arm or her hip with mine. And the closeness and contact worked. I could see her gradually relaxing at my side. By the time I finished shaving, she had put away her brush and was running her fingers absently through her tamed hair as she calmly rooted through the drawer for her toothpaste.

Before I left the bathroom, I bent down to kiss the top of her head. She went still under my touch. My eyes closed briefly as I dragged in a deep breath of her strawberries and freesia. "Sorry about the tangles," I murmured into her hair.

When I straightened, she was staring at me in the mirror. Suddenly she turned and grabbed me by the back of the neck to drag me down into a kiss.

"Thank you," she mumbled against my lips when she finally eased back.

I smiled. Despite her distraction, she had been perfectly aware of my intentions; she was thanking me for soothing her. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Anytime."

She smiled softly and reached up to smooth my hair. I stood still to let her. When she was satisfied with my appearance, she gave me another quick kiss and turned back to the counter to finish getting ready.

I made my way back into the bedroom to change my shirt. Bella wandered in to join me a few minutes later. She quickly selected a fresh pair of jeans, but she hesitated with a button-up shirt in her hands. Her gaze centered on her stomach. "Ah, crap," she muttered, frowning. "My mom's gonna notice this."

I studied her. The small protrusion between her hips was only noticeable when she lifted her shirt or pointed it out through her clothes. But she was right. Her mother would see it immediately. And Bella didn't want Renee to guess before we were able to announce the news to everyone.

"Wear something baggy," I suggested.

"You know my mom. She'll zero in on this as soon as she sees me no matter what I wear," Bella replied. She rolled her eyes. "She's like Alice."

That was true. Bella's best friend and her mother both had an uncanny ability to sense when someone had a secret, and to somehow know exactly what that secret was. Bella had the same talent, but she was quiet about what she figured out. Her mother was vocal. And enthusiastic.

"Maybe we should let everyone get there before us," I offered. "So even if she does guess, everyone still will know at the same time."

Bella shook her head and decided on a less fitted button-up. "She and Phil will be there first. I'd rather she sees me before everyone else shows up."

She'd rather deal with Renee's reaction before everyone else arrived, I translated. I considered that. Bella was particularly concerned about presenting the news to her father, so it probably was a good idea to let Renee see her before Charlie arrived. That way, if Renee did guess immediately, her reaction would be private. It wouldn't impact our delivering the news to the Washington side of the family.

I grinned a little. I couldn't wait to tell them. I couldn't wait for everyone to know.

Bella, on the other hand, was getting nervous again. I noticed her fumbling with the last few buttons of her shirt. When she had them fastened, she smoothed the material. Checking for evidence of, as she called it, her "pooch." But it was small, barely there yet, and it didn't show through her clothing. Still, she gave herself a critical survey before she determined she looked okay.

I grabbed my wallet and my keys. "Ready?" I asked.

She picked up her purse, then hesitated. "Hold on." She moved to the nightstand and produced a pack of peanut butter crackers. I smiled but didn't comment. There was food stashed all over the apartment lately. She slipped the crackers into her purse and came to my side. "Okay."

As we walked to the door, I took her right hand in mine and subtly checked for swelling. She wasn't fooled. Her face reddened with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about earlier," she mumbled. Her eyes ticked toward the baby's room. "I just—"

"It's fine." I held the door open and waited until she slipped past me. When the door was locked, I took her hand again, careful of her bruises. "Tonight's a big deal. You had a lot on your mind today."

"Yeah." She gave my fingers a grateful squeeze. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me, either." I shot her a grin as we reached the parking lot. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Her lips curved. "Not since lunch."

"Well, then." I opened her car door and turned to face her. "I love you."

"Good thing," she replied, her eyes glinting. "Or my dad may have shot you tonight."

"I'm sure the chief left his gun in Forks." At least, I hoped so. Now _I_ was kind of nervous.

Bella's grin widened. "You never know. But another thing you have going for you?" She took a step closer to me and lifted up on her toes. Her hand wrapped around the back of my neck to pull my smile down to hers. Her lips brushed over mine when she added, "I love you, too."

And my attempt to alleviate her nerves successfully alleviated mine, too.

A minute later, a quiet voice spoke up. "Hello, Edward. Bella."

Bella eased back. Her hands slid down over my shoulders to press flatly against my chest as she sank down from her toes. Her smile was amused when she glanced to the side. "Hello, Mrs. Varner."

Our elderly downstairs neighbor was smiling warmly at us from her Buick a few spaces away. She had "adopted" us when we had moved in. It always entertained her to see us together, and it particularly entertained her to catch us mid-PDA. "Are you taking Bella out to dinner?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may want to let her get in the car, then," she said bluntly. "She's such a little thing. You make sure she eats a big dinner."

Bella had to focus her gaze on the center of my chest to keep from laughing. My eyes drifted to her "pooch," and I had to fight back laughter of my own. "I will," I promised.

"Good. You take care of your wife." She gave an emphatic nod. I noticed Bella biting her lower lip to contain her giggles. Mrs. Varner added firmly, "You let him take care of you, Bella. He's a good man."

Bella took a breath to steady herself and lifted her eyes to my face. "Yes," she replied. "He is."

"You two have a good night." And with that, Mrs. Varner climbed into her car and pulled away.

For a moment after she was gone, Bella and I just grinned at each other. Finally Bella shook herself and slid into the car. I closed the door behind her and jogged around to the driver's side.

We were quiet, comfortable, the entire way to the restaurant. Bella ate her crackers with one hand and held my hand with her other. I absently toyed with her engagement ring as I drove. It wasn't until we reached our destination that her nerves flared again.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close as we walked inside. When we were seated and waiting for Renee and Phil, I sat with her tucked into my side. She fiddled with her napkin as she scanned the room with anxious eyes.

We had been there less than ten minutes when a warm, familiar voice exclaimed, "Bella!"

Bella shot to her feet and turned. Her smile was immediate when she saw her mother. "Mom!"

Renee's entire face was lit up as she moved to meet her daughter. But when she was almost to her, her brows suddenly quirked.

And her eyes shot down to Bella's stomach.

I cringed and waited. Renee hesitated for a second. Then her eyes lifted back to Bella's face and she continued forward to embrace her without comment, gushing instead about how good it was to see her.

Bella glanced at me when she pulled back. We both were aware that Renee knew. But for some reason – respect for her daughter, I assumed – the normally excitable woman miraculously was remaining silent. And very watchful.

Renee only shifted her attention long enough to give me a tight hug and gush over seeing me, too. Then, after Bella and I had greeted Phil, Renee took her seat beside Bella and focused on her daughter. Her eyes never left Bella's face. And Bella's hand never left mine.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Sue arrived. The flurry of greetings took a little of the nerves away. But I was relieved to see that Charlie didn't have his gun.

As everyone settled – and Renee resumed her observation of Bella – conversations sprang up around the table. Charlie asked Phil about baseball. Sue and Esme chatted quietly about something I couldn't hear. Carlisle, who had sat beside me, inquired about my upcoming meeting with the director of the local symphony. While I talked with him, I also listened to Bella and Renee as they discussed the merits and dangers of rock climbing, which seemed to be Renee's newest hobby. And I rubbed Bella's hand soothingly with my thumb the entire time.

When it came time to order, Bella got a few strange looks when she asked for scrambled eggs. I just grinned. She'd gone through a ton of eggs in the past week. They were her current favorite food. But her unusual request had drawn brief attention from Esme, and a slight frown from Charlie.

And to my surprise, Charlie really began to focus on Bella after that. He studied her thoughtfully from across the table. His gaze held a trace of concern, and he only looked away from her when he was spoken to. It seemed that the man who was so much like his daughter was in tune with her even after being apart from her for so long. He knew that something was different. But like Renee, he wasn't commenting. Yet.

The conversations resumed and shifted after the waitress left. A few minutes into a discussion with Carlisle and Charlie about the latest news from Washington, I felt Bella squeeze my hand. I glanced at her to find her giving me an apologetic look.

"I have to pee," she whispered anxiously, her eyes drifting to our fathers as they continued to talk without me.

I almost laughed. She was worried about leaving me alone with our suspicious parents. "Go," I whispered back.

She hesitated, then she slowly got up and let go of my hand. In one of those weird female moves, Esme, Sue, and Renee stood and walked with her to the restroom. The table quieted when they were gone.

After a moment, Carlisle turned back to me. "Bella looks very nice," he commented politely. "She's doing well?"

I grabbed my water glass. "Yeah. She is."

"Hm. She seems very happy." Carlisle gazed after the women. "She's rather… glowing tonight."

I choked on my water. Carlisle turned to me in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I croaked. I coughed again and cleared my throat. "I'm great." Then I silenced and focused on the restrooms. Hurry up, Bella, I thought. I couldn't deal with another comment like that one. And besides that… Charlie was sizing me up now.

Thankfully, it didn't take the women long to return. And it didn't take long after that for the meals to arrive. Bella dug into her eggs like she hadn't eaten in days. Mrs. Varner would be proud.

Renee and Charlie, on the other hand, were watchful.

I kept my hand on Bella's knee as we ate. When she was almost done with her meal, I felt her start to tense under my hand. She was preparing for our announcement. Her nerves became apparent when she finished eating and began to fidget with her napkin, her silverware, her plate, her glass… I casually reached out to take her right hand in my left. She shot me an embarrassed look.

Charlie noticed. All of it. When Bella looked away from me, I saw him raise a brow, and I knew that she had met his gaze. He set his fork down and stared at her expectantly. "Something you want to tell us, kid?" he asked quietly.

The table went theatrically silent as everyone turned to us. Bella gripped my hand so tightly her bruises had to be throbbing. She drew in a long, deep breath and braced herself. "Yes, actually," she began. "Since you're all here, Edward and I wanted to tell you now."

I surveyed her face as she paused to collect her thoughts. She had a difficult time telling anyone things like this – things she considered intimate, things that were monumental to her. But she looked determined. There were nerves creeping into her eyes, but she battled them back. I smiled proudly. That was my brave girl.

She didn't look at me. I think she was afraid to. But her hand was a vise over mine when she blurted, "We're pregnant."

There was no reaction. No sound. For a full two seconds. Then the table erupted.

The women swarmed Bella. An ecstatic Renee grabbed her in a tight embrace, finally letting her emotions run free as she proclaimed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" On my other side, Carlisle smiled hugely and extended his hand with a proud, "Congratulations, son." I shook his hand, and he clapped me on the back with a chuckle as Phil offered his hand, too.

Through it all, Charlie remained completely still. He had known. I knew that he had been aware of what our news was. But hearing it confirmed had left him stunned. His eyes never left his daughter.

And she kept her eyes on him.

I could tell she was forcing her enthusiasm as she smiled and hugged the three women around her and let them focus on her belly. She _was_ happy, pleased that the news had been taken so well. But she was very concerned about her father and the reaction he had yet to reveal.

As the commotion slowly settled into the buzz of multiple conversations again and the women broke away from Bella to talk amongst themselves, Charlie finally stirred. He lowered his gaze to the table and stared blindly at it for a moment. Finally he stood and slipped out of the restaurant. I wasn't surprised when Bella immediately looked to me. I simply nodded. She smiled gratefully and touched my shoulder as she left the table to follow her father outside.

I hoped he was happy. She wanted so badly for him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wanted my dad to be happy. I had known that the news would surprise him, and even though I'd known that he had guessed what the news was before I'd made my announcement, I'd known that it would take him a little while to fully process it when it was confirmed. But even knowing that, knowing that he would need the time… I just wanted him to smile.

I slipped out the door of the restaurant only a minute behind him. He was standing off to the side, in front of an old wooden fence that lined the perimeter of the restaurant's property, staring blindly out into the darkness away from the parking lot. I slowly walked over to join him at the edge of the light from the building.

When I was beside him, I glanced up at his face. He looked pensive. And not surprised to see me. I grinned ruefully. "Hey, Dad."

His eyes softened even though he didn't look at me. "Hey, kid," he returned quietly.

I hesitated. For a moment, we both stared out into the dark. Finally I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Charlie drew in a long breath and let it out in a gust before he added, "That was some news."

"Yeah." It sure was.

We fell silent again. Charlie reached out to scrape absentmindedly at the splintering wood of the fencepost in front of him. At last he murmured, his eyes on the motions of his hand, "When…?"

I understood. "December." I was due a little before Christmas, maybe toward the beginning of the month.

He nodded thoughtfully. Processing. "It'll be cold then," he commented suddenly. "Probably be snow…."

He already was worrying. Going through the scenarios. Everything from my getting cold to there being a blizzard that would keep me from the hospital. I smiled into the dark. "Yeah," I agreed. Casually. "Probably."

Charlie glanced over at me then. And he suddenly smiled. He knew that I was humoring him. I smiled back, relieved and thrilled to see his grin. When his eyes dropped to my stomach, searching for any sign, I instinctively slid a hand over my small pooch. Then, purposefully, I moved my hand into a position that would emphasize what little bit of a bump I had. To show him.

His eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. I cocked my head at him. "What do you think?" I asked gently. "Of all this?"

Slowly, his eyes lifted to my face. There was a brief pause as he studied me. "I'm old," he replied finally, his face and tone solemn.

I smiled at him. "You're not old."

He smiled back affectionately. Then he grew serious. "You and Edward are smart kids. You'll do fine." He paused, his eyes intent on my face. I could see his jaw flex a few times before he added gruffly, "I'm proud of you, Bells. Real proud."

I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder. "I love you, Dad."

His arms wrapped around me to hold me tightly against him. "Love you, too, Bells," he whispered.

For a while, we just held on. Then, finally, I eased back. "We probably should get back inside," I said.

"Yeah." But he made no move, so I smiled and held out a hand. He blinked at me in surprise, then he smiled back and took it. We walked into the restaurant together, still smiling, and hand in hand.

In the car on the way home an hour later, Edward was the one holding my hand when he asked, "How is he?"

And I still was smiling when I replied, "He's happy."

So was I.

* * *

><p>A week later, I was nervous again.<p>

I was pacing around Carlisle and Esme's kitchen in Port Angeles, twisting the wolf charm on my bracelet and listening to Edward's voice drifting in from the living room. Emmett's booming bass interrupted, and I jumped at the sound of it. Rosalie made a rude snorting sound and Jacob snickered before Alice broke in energetically.

Her voice made me twist the wolf charm almost completely off.

All my friends were there – Jasper and Renesmee were quiet, as usual – sitting in the living room with Edward. And waiting for me.

But I was busy worrying alone in the kitchen.

Edward was so much better as this than I was. He was a little nervous about sharing our news, too, but he let his excitement override his anxiety. I let my anxiety override my excitement.

Because even now, even as much as I had changed over the last four years, I still was like Charlie. I couldn't talk about my thoughts or feelings very easily. Unless I was alone with Edward. I had made a lot of progress there. It helped that he always knew my mood, but it was so much easier to tell him what I was thinking now. To tell him what I was feeling. To tell him I loved him. But even with him… I'd had to use a sketch of a newborn to show him I was pregnant. Because I couldn't get the words out. And with our parents, I'd had to blurt the news out as succinctly as I could to make sure I could say it at all.

There was no way I would get the words out in front of the eclectic group in the other room.

I probably wouldn't have to, though. Even though my pooch still was small and concealed under my loose-fitting T-shirt, Alice would know as soon as she saw me. It was why I had been hiding from her since we had flown in last night. And unlike my mother's uncharacteristic silence, Alice would comment the instant she knew, no matter who was there to hear her. So I could do this. I just had to walk in and let Alice announce it for me.

And if she somehow didn't guess… Edward would say it if I couldn't get the words out. But I kind of hoped I could. I mean… I was the pregnant one, after all.

With that train of thought, my excitement started to win out again. I stopped twisting my charm and slid a hand over my belly. Edward and I were going to have a child. A family. And I wanted the rest of my family to know.

Then Alice's voice lifted and carried in my direction, so I knew that she was aiming it toward me. "Where is Bella? Is she ever coming in here?"

And the nerves took over again.

I drew in a few long, deep breaths and tried to collect myself. My hand drifted back to my wolf charm. I was twisting it when I forced myself to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I was right about not needing to be nervous. Because I didn't even get to open my mouth to say "hello" before Alice noticed me and her eyes went wide. "You're pregnant," she said as if it were completely obvious.

Every other pair of eyes in the room went just as wide as hers as they turned to me. My own eyes shot down to my stomach just to check. The tiny bulge was totally invisible under my T-shirt. Alice was a freak of nature.

I lifted my gaze to her expectant face. "_Really_, Alice?" I complained.

Her face lit up at what she knew to be my confirmation that she was right. "You are!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she grew thoughtful, and I knew that I was in trouble. She immediately proved me correct. "You finally wore the blue lingerie, didn't you."

"_Alice!"_

She giggled airily and danced over to hug me. Around us, the news was sinking in for the rest of our friends. Emmett burst into loud laughter as Jacob jumped up and darted across the room to hug me when Alice let go. His embrace lifted me off my feet, but I noticed that he was very careful not to squeeze me too tightly.

"Congratulations, little sister," he murmured in my ear. Then he corrected, his voice amused, "Little mother."

I grinned widely as he set me down and stepped back. "Thanks."

Jasper hugged me next with a serene "Congratulations." Behind him, I could hear Emmett giving Edward a hard time, and I tried to tune him out as I accepted an embrace and quiet, but heartfelt, congratulations from Ness.

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head for something he had said to Edward. She rolled her eyes and moved to give me a quick hug. "Sorry about him," she apologized. "He's more immature than any child."

Emmett approached me slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly looked a little sheepish. "Got carried away," he admitted. "Sorry. But you'll be good parents."

"Thanks, Emmett."

He gave me his wide, boyish grin and picked me up in a hug a little tighter than Jake's had been. But he still was extremely careful with me.

When he put me back on my feet, I looked over at Edward. He was just shaking Jasper's hand and looking toward me. We smiled hugely at each other. But before I could go to his side, Alice was at mine. "So," she began brightly, swiftly pressing her hand to my stomach. "Names. Alice is nice."

I laughed. "Alice _is_ nice," I concurred. "For you."

"Hm." She kept her hand on my belly. I watched her, amused. "Alison? And if it's a boy, Jasper," she allowed.

"Alice," I scolded.

"Okay, okay." She pulled her hand away. And quickly switched gears. "We need to go shopping. You need maternity clothes."

I rolled my eyes with a grin as she started to plot and turned to Rosalie and Ness to recruit them in her scheming. As she planned exuberantly, a new hand found my belly. A hand with an electric touch.

My grin stretched into a wide smile as I leaned back against Edward. His arms came around me to hold me to him. "There's no stopping her now," he commented in my ear.

"No," I agreed. I glanced toward Jake and Emmett, who were arguing over what kind of car Edward and I needed to get that would make us "parents" but would keep us out of soccer-mom territory. Jasper added observations occasionally, but he mostly let the other two squabble over their preferences. "Looks like the guys are getting into it, too."

Edward's chuckle resonated through my back. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Please."

He took my hand and led me to the back door. We stepped outside into a gentle mist. Leisurely, we strolled through the back yard, holding hands and remembering the wedding vows we had exchanged in this very spot.

In the place where the altar had stood, I pulled Edward to a stop. He turned to face me, already smiling. I smiled back. I felt good. Not just because our family and friends all knew our news and shared our excitement now; I felt good physically, too. Over the last week, I'd gotten past most of my morning sickness, and my hormones had balanced out, even shifted more toward the positive side. I was enjoying the high, and I particularly was enjoying being with Edward.

And now that the stress of our announcements was past, I really could let myself get lost in my good mood.

I studied Edward's face, and I could tell he was in tune with me. I took his hands in mine and gazed up at him, mimicking our positions from that August afternoon that had changed both our lives. "We are gathered here today," I began softly, "to witness the result of the union of two souls."

Edward's finger lifted and stretched to touch the love knot charm on my bracelet. "The eternal union," he amended.

My lips curved. "Do you, Edward Cullen, take us to be your wife and child?"

His eyes flamed a brilliant emerald as he murmured, "I do. Forever." I felt my insides quiver with the passion behind his words as his gaze burned into me. Then he asked quietly, "Do you, Isabella Cullen, take me to be your husband, and do you, her child, take me to be your father?"

I stared into his eyes as I whispered, "We do. Always."

Gently, he pushed our hands in against my stomach and pressed the backs of his fingers over my belly. He followed the movement, stepping in and bending down slowly to capture my mouth with his.

My hands pulled free of his to reach up and lock around the back of his neck and in his hair. One of his hands lifted to my hair, and I felt his other palm flatten over my belly, his fingers curling into my ribs. Possessively.

Gradually, I became aware of movement in the yard around us. But I didn't break away from Edward until a deep voice demanded, "Isn't that what started this whole thing?"

Edward was grinning when he pulled back. "Emmett," he groaned.

I just smiled and held on to my husband. Emmett's words were appropriate in a way he'd never know. And right now, he could say anything he wanted. Alice could even drag me shopping.

Because I was riding the high. And I was very, very happy.


	15. Buttons

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I am in the middle of writing the next "real" chapter, but I was strongly encouraged by the friend for whom I wrote Cinderbella to post this short piece in the meantime. This is the first few minutes following their arrival at the bed and breakfast on their wedding night. I cut it before it got into M-rated territory, because I will not write M-rated material for these two. I will skirt the line, but I will not cross it. =)

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When we were checked in, I took Bella's hand and led her up the stairs to our room. I unlocked and opened the door and quickly reached in to turn on the light. The switch was connected to the two lamps on either side of the bed. I blinked and turned back to the hall as they popped on. Before Bella could move, I swept her up into my arms. She giggled and grabbed hold of my shirt as I carried her over the threshold.

Carefully, I set her on her feet in the middle of the room. Her hand slid down to the center of my chest and rested there as she surveyed her surroundings. Her smile faded as her eyes grew guarded. I could feel her nerves flaring.

For a moment, I lingered. I rubbed her arm gently and stroked the hand that was forgotten on my chest. She glanced up at me and smiled again. Timidly. I reached up to cup her cheek in my free hand. "Are you tired?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. Her eyes drifted around the room again. To the bed.

I would give her a little time to settle. "I'm going to get our bags," I told her. "I'll be right back."

She nodded under my hand, preoccupied. I pressed a soft kiss to her hair and slipped out.

In the parking lot, I took a few extra minutes. The cool air helped clear my head. I hoped the brief separation helped Bella clear hers.

When I returned to our room, it was empty. I set the bags against the wall by the door. Bella was just coming out of the bathroom when I straightened. Her expression was sheepish when she paused in the doorway. She glanced at me and quickly looked away as her cheeks tinted pink. "I, um… I can't get out of the dress by myself," she admitted.

My thoughts spun out. I hurried to rein them back in. I wasn't going to lose control.

I distracted myself slightly by focusing on the way she was tugging on her sleeves and shifting her shoulders. She had to be uncomfortable. It wasn't fair, really, I realized. I'd been able to take off my jacket, tie, and cummerbund in the truck during the drive. She'd been stuck in the dress all day.

I could remedy that.

I drew in a quick, steadying breath and motioned for her to come into the room. When she did, I moved to meet her in the middle. She gazed up at me for a second before she purposefully turned her back to me. Trusting me.

My eyes drifted down the length of her thick, dark hair. There was more wave in it than I was used to seeing, evidence of it being tied up for most of the day. I wanted to bury my hands in it now that I really was able to pay attention to it. But I had something else to center my attention on.

I shifted my gaze to the back of Bella's dress. And just stared blankly.

I'd known that they were there. I'd seen them. Felt them. But now that I was actually faced with working on them…

There were probably a hundred buttons. I frowned at the long line of them. "Alice," I growled under my breath.

Bella glanced back at me, her expression rueful. "I told you she was crazy," she replied.

I shook my head and reached up to move her hair to the side. She faced forward again, ducking her head slightly to help me drape her long hair over her right shoulder. When her back was exposed, I hesitated. The buttons were ridiculous. But something about them… The way they followed the delicate column of her spine…

It was kind of mesmerizing.

I lifted my hand to reach for the top button. And froze. I could see Bella's hands come together in front of her and her fingers begin to twist her wedding ring. She was nervous.

So was I.

But it was senseless for us to be. We'd lived together for a year. We'd done each other's laundry, seen each other sick, cleaned up after each other… I'd held the full length of her against me almost every night since we'd met. I knew things about her and her body that she probably didn't even know. We'd grown extremely comfortable with each other.

And we loved each other. Desperately.

We just hadn't shown it… _this_ way. We hadn't revealed this side of ourselves. We both were nervous about this final and monumental step.

But we were worried about stupid things. Exposing imperfections, making mistakes, somehow being a letdown… Which was dumb. Bella had no imperfections, because everything about her was perfectly _her_. We both probably would make mistakes, but we should be comfortable making them together and learning from them. And there was no way I would ever be let down by my girl – my wife.

And I knew that she thought the same things of me.

I smiled to myself. My nerves were fading. I would do whatever it took to make sure hers did, too.

Lightly, I ran my finger around the perfect circle of the small top button. A tremor ran down Bella's back at the sensation. Her ring twisting faltered, then picked up speed. I grinned, then turned back to her dress.

I slowly traced my fingertip down the length of her spine, drawing a feather-light line along the right side of the row of buttons and leaving an electrical trail in my wake. At the bottom of the row, I reversed directions and sides and skimmed along the left of the column back to the top. Bella quivered, and I could hear the hitch in her breathing. When I reached the top button again, I was extremely focused. I carefully undid the first five buttons, taking my time and listening to her unsteady breaths. At ten buttons, the material finally opened enough to expose the top of her back.

Impulsively, I leaned down and kissed her warm skin. She trembled again. When I straightened, I felt my smile turn smug. She'd stopped twisting her ring. She was totally distracted from her nerves. And every bit as focused on my actions as I was.

I went back to unbuttoning. And with each inch of skin, I found a new place to kiss. I took my time to explore, and I practically could sense her smile as I leisurely worked my way down her spine.

After about twenty more buttons of slow progress, Bella looked back at me over her shoulder. I could see the smile I'd expected, and it made my heart slam. I hid my own smile against her skin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you," she stated, her voice threaded with affection. And strangely low in pitch.

"Yes," I agreed. I ran the tip of my nose along her spine, dropping light kisses the entire way until I reached the top of her back. There, I detoured and kissed the side of her neck and the sensitive spot just below her ear. Her pulse went chaotic and her body went a little limp as I added, my own voice husky, "I am."

Then I pressed one last kiss to her neck and resumed my task.

She remained still as I worked. When I reached the last button, no part of her spine hadn't been thoroughly kissed. And she was extremely impatient to turn around.

I gently ran my hands up her back and slipped them over her shoulders. I gave them a light squeeze as I leaned down to murmur in her ear, "Okay, Mrs. Cullen. You're free."

Bella immediately turned to face me. Her dress somehow stayed in place despite gaping open in the back. Her smile was wide, amused, and absolutely beautiful. "Hm," she replied thoughtfully. "But you're not."

Her hands lifted to the top button of my shirt. My lips curved into a smile every bit as wide as hers as she very seriously worked the button free. Taking her time.

Payback was the sweetest kind of torture.

She didn't seem disgruntled by the T-shirt I had on under my dress shirt. She just kissed my chest through the material and kept working. When she reached my waist, I helped her tug the hem free of the waistband of my pants. She finished unbuttoning and carefully slid my shirt back over my shoulders and down my arms.

I let her tug the shirt away and toss it on the chair next to the door behind me. Then she quickly returned her attention to me. And I suddenly was thankful for the extra layer I was wearing.

Because it gave her a chance to be very, very attentive as she eased the T-shirt up and over my head. Inch by tortuous inch.

Kiss by tortuous kiss.

When she finally pulled it free, my heart was sprinting in my chest and my breaths were coming fast and shallow. I understood her earlier impatience perfectly now. It had taken everything in me to let her go at her own pace.

But now we were even. And I was losing control of my reactions. So it was my turn to focus on her again.

Before I could move, she flattened her hands over my chest and leaned in to press a kiss to where my heart thundered. Her lips lingered there, sending an electric current straight to my heart. I closed my eyes and drank it in. Trying to regain control.

When I opened my eyes again, Bella was studying my face. Her wide brown eyes were intent when she whispered, "I love you."

And there was my control. I lifted my hand to cradle her cheek. "I love you," I whispered back. Then I lowered my head to claim her mouth with mine.

I would go slow. I would savor every moment of tonight. I would make sure I was everything she needed, make sure I gave her everything she needed.

Because she loved me. She was giving me everything she had. And I loved her and would give her everything I had in return.

At last.


	16. Holding On

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Wasn't much "meantime" between chapter 15 and this, was there? ;) Finished this one pretty quickly after I posted that yesterday.

Bella is between 17-18 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"It just doesn't make sense."

I grinned even as I rolled my eyes. Bella's voice floated out to me through the open bathroom door. I couldn't see her, and we weren't in the middle of a conversation. Technically. But I knew exactly what she was talking about. It had been her mission for the last two days.

She wanted to sell the Guardian. It wasn't that she didn't like the car. She had been very careful to make sure that I knew that she did like it, as much as she could like a vehicle that wasn't the ancient Chevy pickup she'd had to leave with Jacob in La Push. She also had been very thorough in letting me know that she appreciated that I had picked the car out for her. She didn't want to hurt my feelings.

And she was appreciative of the motive behind my choosing the car for her. It was solid. The thing could withstand an attack from a tank.

I grinned a little wider at the memory of her reaction when she'd discovered that particular aspect of the car. She hadn't been amused at first. The man who had commented on the vehicle's tank imperviousness probably had wished he'd never seen her at the gas station and come over to express his awe over the car. She'd fumed for a bit about how she believed I thought she couldn't drive well and needed protection from herself.

But within an hour or so, she had calmed down. And, like always, she'd understood me and my reasons without my having to explain.

I just loved her. Beyond reason. It made me a lot more comfortable to know that she was protected when she wasn't with me.

But now, Bella had decided that the extremely rare car was excessive. It was her latest goal to save money. And the car was, admittedly, very. Very. Expensive.

And worth every cent to me.

Her argument was sound, though. She wanted to sell the car and get a cheaper one that she would feel comfortable in – she wasn't sure what, exactly, because she wasn't big on cars, but I figured a Volvo would work since she didn't mind driving my car – and she wanted to use the significant amount of money we would earn off the deal to create a college savings account for the baby.

I couldn't argue with her when she was logical and I wasn't. It just was taking me a little while to let go of her driving a vehicle with bulletproof glass. Especially now that she was pregnant.

With my last train of thought, my smile grew so wide it hurt. I loved seeing her that way, being around her… I just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Right now, I was stretched out in bed, waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom. And even though I'd been with her all day, I couldn't take my eyes off the door. I was just so damn eager to see her.

When she finally appeared in the doorway, I immediately felt lighter. Relaxed. Even as my heart picked up speed.

She was wearing one of the pajama sets I loved, shorts and a tank top in a deep blue that set off the pale skin of her legs, arms, and throat. I loved the pajamas even more now that they highlighted how her tiny waist curved delicately with her little baby belly, a subtle bump that was clearly visible under the thin material.

And she had her determined face on. I adored her when she got stubborn.

She stopped in the door and ran a hand through her hair as she frowned thoughtfully in at me. The crease was between her brows. She meant business.

"Keeping it," she went on as though there had been no pause. "I know you like that it's so safe. But you drive me around in the Volvo all the time, so you think it's safe, too. Unless you're trying to tell me that your driving is so spectacular that I'm safe in the Volvo with you, but my driving is so bad that I'm only safe in the Guardian…"

I tried not to laugh at her expression. "You know I don't think that."

Bella raised a brow. "Then it's unnecessary," she stated. She reached back into the bathroom to turn off the light, then she made her way around the bed and slid under the covers. The instant she turned off the lamp, I rolled toward her to keep her from tucking herself into my side like she always did. She hesitated on her back just long enough for me to get to her before she could move.

I lifted myself up on one hand to gaze down at her. I could see her eyes on me in the dim moonlight. She looked a little surprised. I wondered what my face looked like to her. All I knew was that that feeling, the inability to get enough of her, had flared almost painfully when she'd reached the bed. Letting her burrow into my side just wouldn't work. I couldn't see her face that way. And I wasn't ready to look away yet.

For a long moment, neither of us moved. Finally Bella reached up to toy with my hair as she went back to making her point. She truly was a stubborn woman.

"I mean, it's not like there's a risk of being attacked by a tank around here," she said. "We could get a nice, safe car. One you still would be comfortable with me driving."

I nodded seriously as I slowly lifted my free hand and brushed the backs of my fingers along her left collarbone. When I reached the hollow of her throat, I flipped my hand over and gently pressed my palm over her heart. It sped under my touch. Her breathing hitched and her fingers knotted in my hair. But she stayed focused.

"I trust you to pick something out," she went on, determined to make her point. But her voice was a little breathy now. It was hard for her to talk with her heart pounding the way it was. And the electricity of my hand centered over her heart was hard for her to ignore. "Nothing fancy this time. And sell the Guardian for what it's worth. So we can save… for the baby…."

I leaned in to nuzzle her throat, leisurely making my way to the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. My lips reached it as I slid my hand down her side. The dual sensations of my kissing just the right spot and my fingertips ghosting along her ribcage completely derailed her. Her pulse went chaotic and her breath caught in her throat. She instinctively tilted her head to give me better access, and I smiled into her skin. "Mm-hmm," I teased, knowing that she would be frustrated by how easily I had distracted her.

She didn't disappoint. Her chin snapped down when she realized what she was doing, cutting off my angle. She swatted at my chest. "Edward," she protested. "Stop."

I lifted my head to look down at her, but I let my hand drift to trace the outline of her growing belly and wander back up the opposite ribcage. Her glare was playful. It made me smile. "You're right," I told her. When she cocked a brow suspiciously at me, my smile pulled wider. "Really. You are. I'll take care of it." My grin grew devious as I nuzzled my way back to her ear.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I eased the Volvo up to the red light and reached for my bottle of Coke. I probably would pay for this later, I mused as I took a quick sip and returned the bottle to the cup holder. Carbonated drinks were not my best friends lately. But I had been desperate for a Coke, so I finally had given in and run to the store to get one.

And it was _good_.

I immediately picked the bottle back up and took another drink. I hope you're happy, squirt, I thought toward the baby. You won this round.

I capped the bottle again and absently watched the cars that passed. I wondered if Edward was home yet. He'd gotten up early and worked for a while on the Internet, looking for just the right site to advertise the Guardian. Then, after lunch, he'd taken the Guardian to go car hunting for me.

He hadn't asked if I'd wanted to go. He knew better. I didn't care about cars. And I trusted him to choose the right one. He knew what I liked. Whatever he picked out, he would show me to get my approval before he bought it, anyway.

I contemplated what kind of car he would select for me this time, what model would make him feel at ease about my safety. Probably a Volvo, I decided. He knew that I didn't mind his car; in fact, I was fairly comfortable in it. I never hesitated to steal it when his keys were more conveniently located than mine. He never cared, and even though I'd grown to kind of like the Guardian, I still preferred his car.

Even so, I felt sort of bad for pushing him to sell the Guardian, because I understood and appreciated why he had bought it for me in the first place. But we didn't need to keep it. It was ridiculously expensive, and we could use the money for the baby. Besides, it wasn't like I actually needed protection from military forces.

Or from myself.

I felt my lips curve a little. Finding out, inadvertently, that the car was tank-proof had ignited my temper and had been one of the few times I'd been irritated with Edward. I'd been bothered by the idea that he thought I needed something as strong as the Guardian to keep me alive because I was a bad driver. But it hadn't taken me long to figure out that he hadn't chosen it because he lacked faith in my driving skills.

He'd chosen it because he worried about me. Because he loved me. That much.

I pushed a little harder than necessary on the accelerator when the light turned green. My train of thought was making me anxious to see my husband. He probably wouldn't be out much longer, if he wasn't home already, I mused, looking at the clock. I was pretty sure he'd had something picked out before he'd even left the apartment. But I still hoped I would beat him home. Because even though he wouldn't care that I had taken the Volvo, he would care that he hadn't been home to go to the store for me. Or at least go with me.

My husband loved to take care of me.

At the next red light, my cell phone rang before I could grab my Coke again. I picked up the phone and grinned. "Hey."

"There is a very beautiful woman driving the car in front of me."

I glanced in the rearview mirror to see Edward in the Guardian directly behind me. My smile widened. Then I looked down at my belly and sighed. "You'd be surprised. She's probably fat."

"No. I happen to know for a fact that she is absolutely gorgeous. In fact, I'd like to ask her out." My smile grew so wide it hurt. "Where were you headed?"

"Home." I pulled forward as the light turned green. Suddenly I felt a little regretful that dinner was in the slow cooker. "The roast will be done in less than an hour."

"Hm." Edward wasn't deterred. "Turn in."

I glanced to the side and smiled. Edward followed me into the parking lot of the bookstore and jumped out of the Guardian. He reached my car door and opened it for me before I could remove the keys from the ignition. The instant I was out of the car and standing beside him, he had his arm around my shoulders.

"I thought you weren't going anywhere today," he commented as he kissed my temple.

"I did, too." I hadn't planned on going anywhere until the Coke craving had become rather dire.

"Ah." He grinned and glanced into the Volvo. His grin curved higher when he noticed the soda in the cup holder. "I see."

He wisely chose not to comment on how I wasn't supposed to be drinking soda. Instead, he leaned back a little to survey me, and I chewed on my lip, very aware of my comfortable clothes – my black sweatpants and large, soft T-shirt. I really was feeling kind of fat today. Nothing of mine fit right, and I was in loose clothing, not quite ready for the maternity wardrobe Alice had insisted on getting me.

But Edward's gaze was warm and intense on me. "You look good," he told me sincerely. Then he kissed my cheek and gently turned me to walk beside him.

We headed into the store, smiling for different reasons, his arm tight around me and my arm around his waist. Inside, we broke apart and drifted toward different sections.

This was a regular "date" for us. Edward would take me to the bookstore and, as he called it, set me loose – meaning he knew how much I adored books, and how much I adored this particular store with its huge selection of old, fragrant tomes, and he would let me wander up and down the aisles for as long as I wanted. He would roam on his own, but he would find me every few minutes. Usually he would locate me in the middle of an aisle with a book open in my hands as I read. He would come up behind me, wrap his arms around me from behind, rest his chin on my shoulder, and read a little with me before he would kiss that special spot he always found below my ear that made me shiver. Then he would let me go and wander off, only to find me again five minutes later and repeat the process.

I loved it.

Now, though, the routine had changed slightly. This time, when he found me in the middle of chapter one of a weathered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, he still came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. But his attention was captured by my belly.

I could see him smiling. His hand pressed protectively over the little bump low on my abdomen. When he let me go, his fingers trailed lingeringly along my tummy as he stepped away from me.

The baby belly pleased him. A lot.

Each time he came up behind me, he already was smiling, and it seemed like he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around me. I noticed that his visits were more frequent today than usual. It was like he couldn't stand to be apart from me for very long.

I frowned slightly as I considered that. My eyes were on the page of _Jane Eyre_ that was open in my hand, but my mind drifted.

Edward always had been very affectionate. Holding my hand, stealing little kisses, stroking my hair… But lately he'd been extremely attached to me. Like yesterday… and last night. He couldn't seem to stop touching me, to stop watching me. I knew that he was fascinated by the baby belly, but it was more than that. He just couldn't seem to let me go.

His last visit in this very aisle had been an example of that. He had only been gone for a minute or two before he'd appeared again, and he had tugged me back against him and held me securely for a longer time than usual before he'd finally let me go. Reluctantly.

And each visit today was slightly different. Sometimes he'd curl a hand over my belly. Sometimes he'd just hold me. The last time he'd focused on little details – tracing the band of my wedding ring around my finger, finding a small curl in a lock of my hair. It was kind of unsettling now that I was thinking about it. It wasn't that I didn't like it; it just seemed like something was up.

Usually I could figure out what he was thinking. But this time I had no idea.

When he approached me again a minute later, I turned to face him. He reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. It was natural, instinctive. I was used to it. So I shouldn't have been concerned.

But I was.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, slipping a hand lightly around the back of my neck.

"No," I replied. "Not this time." I paused, studying him. "I'm ready to go. Dinner should be ready."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and moved to wrap an arm around my shoulders. We walked out to the cars in silence. At the Volvo, he opened my door for me and waited until I got in. "See you at home."

I nodded as he shut the door. As I pulled out of the parking lot, my thoughts drifted again.

There was nothing wrong, I decided. I could tell that much. But there definitely was something going on with Edward. I wondered if he was even aware of it.

At the apartment, Edward appeared again to open my car door. He took my hand and walked close by my side. Upstairs, he opened our door and stepped aside to let me enter. Then he trailed me to the kitchen to help me get dinner ready.

None of his behavior was unusual. Not really. But still, there was something there…. Something in the intensity of his gaze. I couldn't figure it out.

We decided to eat on the couch. We ate there often; we liked sitting close together. My leg and hip pressed against his, sparking the electricity between us. It was comfortable for us. Normal.

As we ate, I detailed my Coke downfall to make him laugh. Then he told me about the Volvo SUV he'd found for me – I grinned to myself over his choice – and explained his hope that a certain buyer on a certain website would express an interest in the Guardian. Between parts of his story, he interjected a compliment here and there about how good he thought dinner was. Every once in a while, his hand would brush against mine.

Everything was normal. Except the way he stared at me.

When we were done, he followed me out to the kitchen. He filled the sink with soap and water as I grabbed a towel. Without any discussion, he started washing the dishes, and I started drying them.

Three items in, he handed me my paring knife but ran his thumb over the back of my hand before he pulled away. Slowly, I rinsed the knife and dried it, then I put my towel on the counter and turned to face him. He noticed and looked over at me.

I took a deep breath and blurted before I could change my mind, "What is going on with you?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's like…" I hesitated, unsure how to describe what I'd felt from him. "It's like you can't let me go. I mean, you've always been…" I didn't need to finish. We both were aware how affectionate he was. "But you just seem so intense now. Like you don't want me out of your sight."

Edward clenched his jaw and turned back to the sink. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, I don't mind," I hurried to assure him. "At all. I just… I don't understand."

For a long moment, Edward was silent, staring blankly down at the dishwater. At last he began, "I don't know. It's… seeing you this way. It's hard to explain."

I studied him. "It's the pregnancy?" I asked softly.

"In a way," he agreed, still gazing blindly down at the water in the sink. There was a pause as he thought. I could see his jaw flexing as he considered what to say. Finally he glanced over at me. His eyes grew dark, and he twisted to face me, keeping one hand on the edge of the sink and ignoring the other as it dripped on the floor.

"You've offered so much, so willingly," he said, his voice almost reverent. "For our baby. For _me_. I mean… I don't have to change. Physically. And you do. And you're doing it so gladly. Seeing you take this on, embrace it…" He stared at me for a moment, his eyes bright with passion. With awe.

"You are so beautiful, in this way," he told me quietly. "It's everything about you. I just can't seem to get enough."

My heart was having a very difficult time finding its natural rhythm. I couldn't think of a single thing to say that would convey what I felt or anything even remotely close. So I teased him.

"Oh," I began casually, my voice surprisingly steady. I struggled to keep my expression deadpan. "I thought you were developing a thing for the belly. I was going to get you help. Because I love you, but I am not constantly staying pregnant for you."

It took a second for my taunt to sink in. When it did, Edward's brows shot up. The smile I'd hoped for sparked in his playfully widened eyes. "Oh, really," he shot back, feigning incredulity. "You thought that, huh. A belly fetish?"

"A pretty bad one," I replied seriously.

"And you wouldn't stay pregnant for me?"

"Love is blind, not crazy."

Suddenly Edward flung a handful of water toward me. I squealed a little in surprise as it splashed over my shirt. "You think I'm crazy?" he asked with an enormous smile.

I reached across him to splash him back. "Clearly," I retorted, grinning as soap bubbles melted into his shirt.

Then we were splashing each other wildly. Water went everywhere. I managed to grab the spray nozzle and turn it on him full-force as he threw huge double handfuls of water on me. We kept at it even when we were completely soaked.

Suddenly I gasped and dropped the nozzle. My entire body locked down. Edward froze with his hands dipped into the last little bit of his dishwater. His eyes flew to my face, and they grew wide, panicked. He abandoned the sink and shot to me, his hands on my hair, my face, my shoulders. "What?" he demanded, desperate. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed his right hand and yanked it down to the left side of my stomach. I had to force his palm to flatten out there. When it did, I moved it slightly and pressed his hand more firmly against me, holding him still.

And I watched his face as he felt our baby kick for the very first time.

Every inch of his face filled with wonder. His mouth fell open as he dropped his wide eyes to where my hand held his securely against my belly. There was total silence as we both waited, staring down at the spot beneath our joined hands.

A moment later, another, smaller kick came in almost exactly the same place.

Edward suddenly dropped to his knees in front of me. He kissed the spot where I'd been kicked, then he turned his face to press his cheek against my belly. His arms came around me to hold me tightly. He seemed completely oblivious to our saturated clothing and the pool of water he was kneeling in. I stared down at him for a second before I lifted my hand to his damp hair and gently began to comb my fingers through it.

For a long while, we stayed that way. The baby didn't kick again, but neither of us minded. We just remained wrapped up in each other.

Until the cold started to sink in through my wet clothes.

I tried not to shiver because I didn't want to ruin the moment. But I couldn't hold it back. As soon as he felt it, Edward loosened his grip on me and lifted his head to look up at my face. I gave him a rueful smile, and he smiled back. With one last kiss to my stomach, he pushed to his feet.

Instead of moving away, he stepped closer and slid his arms around my waist again to pull my body flush against his. His hands rubbed up and down my back as he pressed a tender kiss to the top of my head.

"You're cold," he stated.

"Hm." I was feeling warmer now, but I wasn't going to argue.

"You should go shower. Get warmed up."

"Hm," I hummed again. He wasn't making any move to let me go, and I wasn't going to be the one to back away first.

There was a pause. Then Edward chuckled into my hair. "Can't get enough," he muttered to himself. Slowly, he released me and took a step back. "Go on," he urged, nodding toward the bedroom. "I'll clean up in here."

I stared up at him for a moment. Finally I opened a drawer and pulled out a few dish towels. I tossed them down in different places on the floor to soak up the water around us. Then I grabbed his hand and headed for the bedroom.

Because I wasn't the only one who was cold… and he wasn't the only one who wasn't willing to let go.


	17. Crazy

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I started to write the next chapter I had planned, but Mrs. Varner briefly interrupted. Her small interruption grew into this - a whole extra chapter. I knew I liked her for a reason. =)

Bella is around 20 weeks here.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I slid the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and grabbed the towel off the counter. As I was drying my hands, I cocked my head and listened. Bella was still moving around in the bedroom. I wondered what she was up to.

A minute later I found out.

Bella appeared in the living room. She had changed into her black jogging pants and a green T-shirt that matched her Dartmouth baseball hat. Her long ponytail was pulled through the hole in the back of the hat. My eyes lingered there. I loved it when she wore the cap and ponytail.

Then my gaze dropped to her belly. It amazed me how she had changed over the last week. Her bump was obvious under her shirt now. She wasn't able to hide it anymore.

But she didn't seem worried about hiding at the moment. She was almost bouncing on her toes when she looked into the kitchen at me. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." I raised a brow at her. "What's going on?"

"I want to go for a walk."

I stared at her for a second, wondering where all her energy had come from. She just stared back expectantly. The tired woman who had napped in my arms earlier in the afternoon seemed to have vanished. This Bella was eager to get moving.

I could deal with that.

"The park?" I asked as I joined her in the living room.

"Yes." She held out my keys and my wallet. I grinned as I took them. She was extremely anxious to go. But I paused long enough to start the washing machine like I'd promised to do after we'd eaten dinner, then I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple to keep in the car in case she wanted them. Bella watched, amused, but still almost bouncing as she waited by the door.

As we walked to the parking lot, I reached up to give her ponytail a gentle tug. She shot me a fond smile. It had been a while since she'd worn the hat, and she knew how much I liked it. I let myself get caught up in watching her long hair swing behind her as we headed for the Volvo.

So I didn't notice Mrs. Varner until she said my name.

Our white-haired downstairs neighbor parked in the space we had just passed and climbed out of her Buick. She closed the door of the car and called out, "Hello, Edward, Bel…la?"

Bella cringed a little at the woman's shocked tone. Mrs. Varner had been out of town for a week. She hadn't seen Bella's new physique until now. And Bella hadn't been looking forward to running into her; my wife had an unwarranted sense of guilt that stemmed from being "caught" pregnant. She felt vaguely ashamed when someone found out rather than being told the news.

Bella also hadn't been looking forward to the attention her pregnancy would bring. She was too shy for that. She preferred that this stage, the "reveal," as she called it, was already over, that our friends all knew and had gotten past the "gushing part." But Mrs. Varner was the first of our close acquaintances to see Bella since her bump had become obvious, so Bella looked sort of trapped as she turned to face the woman who had, in essence, adopted us when we'd moved in.

"Hi, Mrs. Varner," she said, sounding kind of sheepish.

"You're pregnant!" Mrs. Varner exclaimed, her eyes locked on Bella's round belly.

Bella smiled. "A little."

"A little," Mrs. Varner scoffed. "How far along are you?"

"About halfway."

For some reason, Bella's words surprised me. I hadn't thought of the timing in quite that way before. But she _was_ about halfway. The thought made me grin. Mrs. Varner noticed.

"You seem proud of yourself," she teased. "You're excited?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied sincerely. I was very excited. Especially now that I had comprehended how far we'd made it.

"Good." Mrs. Varner nodded firmly. "You stay that way."

"I will."

Bella flashed me a quick, but very affectionate, smile before she turned back to our neighbor. "I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Varner, but we were just on our way to the park before it gets dark—"

"No need to apologize!" Mrs. Varner interrupted. "Go on. Have a good time. I'll see you later."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Bella returned. She gave a brief wave as Mrs. Varner headed for the building. Then she made her way to the Volvo, eager to get going.

At the park, she still was full of energy. She hopped out of the car before I could open her door for her and grabbed my hand. I just grinned as I let her drag me to the walking path.

But we'd only made it a few feet down the trail when her stride slowed. Her grip on my hand loosened. I looked over at her to see that her expression had gone from happy to bemused. Almost troubled. I followed her gaze to see what had thrown her off.

Her attention was captured by a redheaded woman who was around our age. Bella watched with the crease between her brows until the woman and her friends had passed us on their way to the parking lot. Then she shook herself and glanced over to find me watching her. She blinked at me, and the crease disappeared. "What?" she asked.

I hesitated. "In your dream last night," I began tentatively. She winced, and I knew that I was on the right track. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her and went on, "Tanya's name came up."

Bella carefully didn't look at me. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "You dreamed that I was with her and not you," I guessed.

And the crease was back. Bella frowned at the path ahead of us. There was a long pause. Then she whispered, her voice strangely tight, "Yes."

I immediately gave her hand a light tug to pull her to a stop. I stepped back off the path and guided her with me. When we were out of the way, I studied her face. She still didn't look at me. "Bella," I murmured. I slipped a finger under her chin and lifted until her gaze met mine. "Love, it was just a dream."

"I know." Bella sighed. "My dreams are just so vivid right now."

"I can tell." I smiled slightly and slid my hand up to cup her cheek in my palm. "You had a better dream this afternoon, didn't you?"

Her lips curved a little as she recalled her dream from her nap. "Yes," she said softly.

"You were dreaming about our child." I stressed the words "our child," reminding her that no matter what she had dreamed the night before, she was mine, and I was completely hers.

Her smile grew wide and her eyes brightened. There was the enthusiasm that had brought us to the park. "Yes," she said again.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It was a girl again," she began instantly. Eagerly. "And I could see you, sitting in the rocking chair in the living room. You were giving her a bottle. Her hair was the same color as yours. Then we were here in the park, and we were walking with her in a stroller, and it was snowing."

I could feel the ridiculously goofy grin on my face. Bella was due in December, so the snow made sense, especially since the weather was one of our biggest concerns about that important trip to the hospital. And the rest of the dream… I liked it. And I could see why it had made her want to come here for a walk tonight.

"So," I began, taking her hand again and leading her back out onto the trail, "you're still dreaming about a girl." I paused as we started to stroll slowly, hand in hand. My eyes skipped to her face. Teasing her about her good dream would keep her mind off her bad one. I went for a taunt that I knew would get her. "You'll be disappointed if it's a boy," I suggested slyly.

My smile broadened when she reacted exactly as I had anticipated. Her eyes grew round and she shook her head, sending her ponytail flying. "No!" she protested adamantly. "I won't—"

"Oh my God! Bella!"

We both looked up. One of Bella's former art classmates was standing a few feet away, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at my wife's stomach. Bella's fingers tightened a little over mine. "Hey, Tia," she greeted her, her voice casual.

"Holy crap!" Tia gasped. Gushing, just like Bella had predicted. She rushed forward to hug Bella, who let go of my hand to hug her back. "Congratulations!"

Bella took my hand again when Tia released her. "Thank you." She glanced past Tia to smile at Benjamin, Tia's boyfriend. "Hey, Benjamin."

"Hello, Bella. Hey, Edward. Congratulations."

I nodded. "Thanks."

The conversation that followed was extremely predictable. Questions about the due date, gender, name choices, baby showers – which Bella vehemently vetoed – and even a discussion about maternity clothes. It was fun to talk about our baby openly, but I knew that some of the topics would get repetitive as more and more people discovered our no-longer-secret secret.

And I was right.

With Bella's art shows and our regular attendance at the park, we were pretty well-known. And most of the people who knew us seemed to be walking the trail tonight. By the time we got back to our car, seventeen people had stopped to congratulate us. Like I'd expected, a few of the questions had lost their appeal. But other subjects still excited us. Some topics consistently made us grin like giddy saps.

Even so, Bella was frustrated.

She was quiet in the car. I could sense her growing more and more irritated the farther we got from the park. When we got home, she yanked her hat off and tossed it on the coffee table, then she ran her hand through her hair and threw herself down on the couch. Her energy and enthusiasm were long gone.

I stood for a moment, studying her. "You're annoyed," I commented finally, hoping she would let out what was bothering her.

"Yes," she replied shortly.

I hesitated. She didn't elaborate. So I prodded, "Why?"

"I just wanted to go for a freaking walk."

I had to hide my smile then. Her high had faded; she had crashed. She was tired. And it was making her cranky. But she did have a valid complaint. She had wanted to enjoy the vestiges of her dream and have a quiet evening out alone with me. Instead, she'd had a somewhat chaotic evening out alone with me and seventeen of our friends from the park.

I sat on the couch beside her and studied her face. "We can go again tomorrow," I offered. "It should be better now that so many people know. The 'gushing part' is over."

Bella stared blindly ahead of her. "Yeah," she muttered absently. But I could tell she wasn't really agreeing with anything I'd said. She blinked a few times, practically drifting off where she sat, and I really had to fight back my smile.

Then she got up and marched off to the laundry room. And I cringed.

Crap. I should have remembered the laundry before she did. I wondered if I should follow her. I debated for a second as I heard her open the washing machine.

Then nothing.

I frowned. What was she doing? Had I forgotten to start it? I was certain I had turned it on. Maybe it was broken. Great. Like she needed more frustration right now.

With a sigh, I shoved off the couch to go see what was going on. And froze.

Bella was standing by the rocking chair, her hands behind her back and a strange expression on her face. She didn't look mad. But she didn't look happy, either. I couldn't read her as she surveyed me for a moment, emotionless and silent.

Finally she cocked her head and began, "Edward, if you wanted me to wear a pink bra more often, you could have just asked."

I stared blankly at her. "What?"

She pulled her left hand from behind her back and held it up between us. A bra dangled from the end of her finger.

A white one. That was now splotchy pink.

Shit.

My eyes flew to her face. She still didn't look mad. She didn't look anything. I wasn't sure how to react. But I knew that groveling wasn't a bad idea. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't—"

She shook her head slightly, cutting me off. "I don't mind wearing a little pink now and then. But I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this."

She pulled her right hand from behind her back and held it up beside her left one to show me a pair of my white boxers… that were even more pink than her bra.

"I mean, you didn't have to resort to this. If you want, we can look for pink underwear for you, too," she said seriously. "But I really prefer you in less pastel tones."

I looked at her face again. Her eyes were on me. They were bright and amused now. Her severe facade was crumbling. She wasn't mad at all. She never had been. And her frustration from only minutes ago seemed to have faded away completely.

I felt a smile threatening as I struggled to put on a disappointed expression. "You don't like me in pink?" I dragged my shoulders down and looked sadly at her. "But… I wanted us to match."

That did it. Bella suddenly snorted. Then she broke and started laughing uncontrollably. I gave in to my wide grin as I listened to her. She collapsed into the rocking chair with the boxers and the bra in her lap and laughed until she was gasping for air. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

It appeared that my wife had gone crazy.

I knelt by her chair. As her giggles subsided, she lifted watery eyes to my face. "Oh, God," she said breathlessly. "I'm insane."

I smiled up at her. "Maybe a little." I reached up to wipe the tears from her reddened cheeks. "But you're my kind of crazy."

She let out one last breathy giggle and looked down at the stained clothing she held. "I have no idea why this was so funny."

"Because they're just clothes," I suggested. "And you needed a laugh."

"Hm. I did." She grinned mischievously. "And you're right. They are just clothes. So you shouldn't mind wearing a pink-spotted button-up—"

I quickly cut her off. "We'll get new ones." I smiled. "My wife doesn't like me in pastels."

Bella lifted her hand and pressed her palm to my cheek. "Thank you for putting up with me," she murmured. "Even when I'm crazy."

"It keeps life interesting," I teased. I looped my fingers around her wrist and pulled her palm around so I could kiss it lightly as I became serious again. "And I don't put up with you. I love you."

Her lips curved. "I love you, too."

I rubbed her hand gently before letting it go. "I'm going to go check the damage," I told her as I got to my feet and headed for the laundry room.

She stood and started to follow me. "I think it's mostly your white shirts and underwear—"

A knock at the door interrupted her. We both paused. I stepped past Bella to move to the door and look through the peephole. Then I grinned and glanced back. "It's for you," I told her, amused.

She frowned at me, confused, as I drifted back to stand by the couch. I watched as she opened the door. Her body instantly relaxed when she saw who was outside. "Oh, hey, Mrs. Varner," she said warmly. She started to step aside. "Would you like to come in?"

Mrs. Varner quickly stopped her. "No, thank you, Bella. I was just dropping by to give you this."

I leaned forward so I could see what Mrs. Varner held out. Bella accepted the offering and held it up to examine it. As she turned it, I got a clear view of the yellow blanket with a little yellow duck in one corner and the name "Cullen" sewn in white script in the opposite corner.

"It's adorable." Bella smiled widely as she ran a fingertip over the outline of the duck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Varner looked very pleased by Bella's reaction. "When will you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Bella glanced up then. "Oh, we're not going to find out. We want it to be a surprise."

"Ah. The old-fashioned way." Mrs. Varner smiled. "Well, either one, the child is sure to be beautiful, with such a lovely mother. And a handsome father," she added, aiming her smile in at me. I thanked her with a smile in return. She turned her attention back to Bella's blushing face and went on before Bella could comment, "You bring this back down to me after the baby's born and I'll add the first name."

Bella's blush faded with her smile. "Thank you so much," she said sincerely.

Mrs. Varner nodded. A sly expression crept into her eyes as she glanced at me again. "You two have a good night, now," she said with a grin. Then she turned and headed for the stairs, humming to herself.

"You, too," Bella called to her retreating back. She closed the door and turned, starting through the living room and holding the blanket up to inspect it. "This is so cute," she commented.

At the edge of the coffee table, she suddenly paused and looked back at me. "You are not ever. Ever. Putting this in the washing machine."

Then she turned and continued on to the baby's room, examining the blanket as she went.

I grinned widely and followed her. "Don't you find it odd that she had a baby blanket with our name on it just lying around?" I asked as I drifted to her side.

"No." Bella carefully spread the blanket out in the empty crib. "She's been planning for our child since she met us."

"Hm."

Bella glanced back at me. "What?"

I hesitated. Her comment had sparked a memory. I wondered if she would remember, too, and what her reaction would be when she realized what I had been thinking at the time. "Do you remember," I began, "when I came to see you at the Renaissance Festival, and you were swarmed by those kids? And the little girl hugged you?" It had been over four years since that day, but the image was perfectly clear in my mind.

"Yes." She studied me for a beat, then her eyes widened. "You thought about it then?"

I smiled softly. Her shock wasn't a surprise. I had only known her for a week when I'd had that thought. But my reaction to seeing her with the group of children had been staggeringly clear. "I could see the mother in you," I explained. "And I liked what I saw."

She took a moment to recover. When she did, she grinned. "I guess you did," she replied. "Or we wouldn't be here right now."

I reached out to cup her cheek in my hand. My thumb skimmed over her cheekbone as her eyes drifted closed and she turned her face more fully into my palm. "I can't imagine being anywhere else," I told her quietly.

Her eyes opened to look up at me. Their wide, deep brown reminded me of something. "Oh. I forgot," I said. "I got something while I was out yesterday."

Bella watched quizzically as I moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out my purchase and turned back to face her. And watched her face break into a breathtaking smile when I held the little stuffed lamb out to her.

"Aw!" she exclaimed as she took it from me. Then she echoed her assessment of Mrs. Varner's blanket. "It's so cute!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. She examined the lamb's wide brown eyes, eyes that had reminded me of hers, and its fuzzy little body. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." She dropped a hand to her belly and spoke to her bump. "Daddy got you your first stuffed animal."

My heart slammed at the name "Daddy." My smile grew huge and goofy. I watched as Bella positioned the lamb in the corner of the crib, setting it next to the name "Cullen" on the blanket. The instant she straightened, I reached out to tug her to me. Her belly was starting to make hugging a little awkward, but I didn't mind. I slipped my arms loosely around her waist and held her as close as would be comfortable for her.

She grinned up at me, her eyes bright as she took in my expression. "I think the lamb earned a fist pump," she remarked.

I raised a brow. "Fist pump?"

She lowered her gaze to her abdomen. "It's a little active in here."

Understanding dawned. I slid a hand around to press it to her stomach. After a small adjustment, I could feel slight movement under my palm. My lips curved. "She's happy," I said, deciding to go with Bella's guess on the baby's gender. "She had a pretty good day today. A nap, dinner, a walk, meeting some new people, a few presents…"

"Not too bad for a little hitchhiker."

I chuckled. Bella always had the most random way of looking at things. I supposed it was why her art was so intriguing.

I leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and flexed my arm around her, considering my next question. Despite her smile, her eyes still were tired. She needed to relax. But I knew that she would refuse to go to bed so early. She had been feeling guilty lately about naps and early bedtimes because I always stopped whatever I was doing to lie with her, no matter what the hour. She'd tried for a while to convince me that I didn't need to interrupt my life for her sleep schedule, but I knew that she had a hard time sleeping without me, so I had ignored her protests and she finally had given up arguing. It was the one thing over which I was able to out-stubborn her… but only because she was tired.

So I wouldn't ask if she wanted to go to bed. After her frustration from before, I didn't want to bring up a topic that would make her feel the need to protest. Instead, I went for the sneak attack. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked, hoping she would agree.

"Sure."

I tried not to grin. She wouldn't make it through a whole movie. So I would get her to relax, and she wouldn't feel guilty about ending my day early. "Go ahead and pick one out," I encouraged. "I'll be right there."

She nodded and headed for the living room. I stepped out and watched as she detoured for the bedroom. Bathroom break, I realized with a grin.

When she had disappeared, I grabbed the boxers and the bra from the rocking chair and hurried to the laundry room. I threw the wet, pink clothes into the dryer and made a face at the red shirt I'd accidentally mixed in with them. After they were dry, I would salvage what I could and get rid of the rest.

I made it back to the living room just as Bella appeared from the bedroom. She moved to the entertainment center and surveyed her choices. A moment later, she slid a DVD into the machine and came to join me on the couch. I braced myself in the corner and tugged her gently into my side. She rested her head in the hollow of my shoulder and let out a quiet sigh as I lifted my hand to trail my fingers lightly through her hair.

Five minutes into the movie, she was fast asleep against my shoulder.

I smiled widely and shifted my position carefully, making myself a more comfortable pillow for her. She mumbled something into my chest as I moved her. Then she went still.

I didn't see any of the movie. I was much more interested in my wife as she slept in my arms. As she murmured broken sentences about blankets and lambs.

As she dreamed about our baby.

When the movie ended and Bella still hadn't stirred, I slid deeper into the corner of the couch and eased her down with me, extremely mindful of the placement of her belly. Our regular reclined position wasn't possible now with her bump in the way, so I had to adjust until I found a much more awkward arrangement. But I didn't care. I was perfectly content with her taking up most of the room. As long as she was comfortable and relaxed.

And smiling.

I traced the outline of her lips as she smiled in her dreams. She was happy. She was stubborn. She was crazy.

She was beautiful.


	18. Buzzed

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I tried writing this chapter on multiple occasions, hoping that I eventually would get immersed in it like I usually do, but instead, I was too distracted to really write. I probably should have given up and tried later, but I kept working until I forced this out. I'm not happy with it; it's not what I wanted it to be. I apologize for that.

September 12; Bella is around 27 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My stomach looked like it was alive.

Which wasn't too far from the truth, I thought, watching the small movements that were visible under my shirt. Seeing the kicks and jabs so clearly still fascinated me. But I wished the baby would decide to be a little less active right now.

I was exhausted.

I hadn't slept much more than an hour last night. And the night before that, I may have managed two hours. It wasn't the baby's fault, really; the aerobics usually ended early in the evening, and we both settled for the night. It was a combination of other factors – such as backaches, regular bathroom breaks, and rampant hunger – that turned me into an insomniac.

But the biggest factor contributing to my lack of sleep admittedly was more mental than physical. I missed my buzz.

I knew that it was ridiculous. Edward still was right there next to me every night, and I still could feel his electricity. But thanks to my huge belly, we couldn't sleep in our normal positions anymore. And I just didn't feel right without his arm around me to hold me snugly against him, or with my head on my pillow rather than on his chest.

Other people had routines, too, I reasoned. Two pillows, no pillow, right side of the bed, left side of the bed… And our positions weren't just habit; they were instinct. So my routine being disrupted and my having a hard time sleeping because of it wasn't weird.

It was just annoying.

The new arrangement we'd come up with wasn't too bad, though. I would lie on my side as long as it was comfortable, and Edward would stretch out facing me, only a few inches away. We would tangle our legs together and I would drop my hand to the empty sheets between us, and he would drop his hand over mine and play with my fingers in the dark until I finally drifted off.

But it usually didn't last long before I woke up, either to pee or because I was starving. Edward would wait to see whether I headed for the bathroom or the kitchen. If I headed for the hall, he would get up and follow me to the kitchen to sit with me. I never could convince him to stay in bed and get some sleep.

Though if I knew my husband… he was having a hard time sleeping, too. He wasn't comfortable without me securely cradled against his chest. And just like I wouldn't be able to sleep at all without him lying there next to me, he wouldn't be able to sleep with me gone from his side, even if I _could_ talk him into staying in bed. So he was awake as long as I was.

Which made me feel horribly guilty. Especially right now.

Edward was sitting in the corner of the couch. I was lying on my side next to him with my head in his lap. His fingers combed rhythmically through my hair as he absently hummed my and the baby's lullabies. He was doing everything he could to soothe me, to make me fall asleep. He knew how tired I was. And I wanted to sleep. Not just for me, but for him, so he could get some rest, too.

But I just couldn't get comfortable.

I shifted my weight a little, trying to avoid an impending leg cramp and work out the kink in my lower back. Edward paused with his fingers burrowed in my hair. When I finally stilled, he gently massaged my scalp where his hand had stopped its motions. I glanced up at him to find his eyes on my stomach and the movement that still was evident under my shirt. For a moment, he watched the pokes and jabs. Then he shifted his gaze to my face and smiled ruefully when he caught my eye.

"You should go to bed," he urged softly as I shifted again.

"It's no use," I replied. "Not until the gymnastics are over, anyway."

Edward gave me an apologetic look and trailed his fingertips down my cheek. "I'm sorry. I was hoping I could get you a nap today, but I've failed." He skimmed one finger over the dark shadow under my right eye. "You're not going to have much of a birthday tomorrow if you can't get some sleep."

"It's okay." I smiled slightly. "And you're all I want, so as long as you're here, it'll be perfect."

His finger made its way to the curve of my lips. "I'll always be here."

I kissed his fingertip as he traced my smile. Then I sighed. "I'll be right back," I muttered.

Edward slid a hand under me to help me sit up. I staggered my way to the bathroom. When I came back, Edward was still sitting in the same place, waiting for me. I made my way to the couch and sat in the corner opposite him. I felt like sitting up for a while. And I knew that he was every bit as tired as I was, so maybe I could get him to sleep a little, even if I couldn't.

When I was settled in the corner, I patted my thigh. "Come here."

His eyes scanned my face. He was thinking about arguing. But he quickly realized that he wouldn't win, and his mouth slanted into the lopsided smile I loved. Carefully, he lay back and rested his head in my lap.

I gently stroked my fingers through his unruly hair. His eyes drifted closed and he hummed quietly in contentment. I smiled and worked my fingers a little deeper into his hair to make him shiver, then relax completely against me.

For a while, we were quiet. I kept pulling my fingers lightly through his hair and watched fondly as his hands mimed piano keystrokes over his flat stomach. He was composing. The tiny grin he wore told me the song was coming along nicely. I wondered what it would sound like.

At last he commented, his eyes still closed, "I may have that leftover ravioli for breakfast."

I snorted out a laugh. I'd made mushroom ravioli for dinner. Edward loved it almost as much as he loved my spaghetti. "I may join you," I replied. I considered for a second. "Or I may have tacos. Who knows, really."

"I bet the baby knows." Edward opened his eyes to look up at me and grinned. Then his grin faded into a frown. "Crap. I was supposed to send Esme a picture when we got the curtains up."

I smiled. Edward and I had spent the afternoon finishing setting up the baby's room. We still had some small things to work on, like adding pictures or filling the little bookshelf, but after weeks of effort, the majority of the decorating was done. The walls were painted, the furniture all was built and arranged, and with the hanging of the curtains, the room was pretty much ready. Edward's stepmother had requested photos when we reached that point; the interior decorator couldn't wait to see what we'd done with the space.

But she could wait one more day. I skimmed a finger between Edward's heavy brows. "Send it tomorrow morning. She'll be calling, anyway," I reminded him. She and Carlisle always called to wish me a happy birthday. A picture of the baby's room would give them – particularly her – something extra to talk about when they did.

Edward's eyes were bright emerald on my face as his crooked grin returned. "I might be a little distracted tomorrow," he teased.

As he gazed up at me, I felt a flutter in my belly that had nothing to do with the baby's acrobatics. Birthdays between us always were celebrations of just how thankful we were that the other existed. And even though we probably still would be exhausted tomorrow, I knew that Edward would do everything he could to make the day special.

I ran my fingertip around the outside of his ear and worked to put on a serious expression so I could tease him back. "The ravioli _is_ pretty distracting," I agreed with mock sincerity, my eyes following the motions of my hand.

Edward looked like he was about to reply, but his eyes slowly closed instead as I trailed my finger from his ear to ghost along the line of his cheekbone. He didn't move as I explored his features, drawing my finger down the slope of his nose and tracing the outline of his lips.

When I let my hand wander to his jaw, he opened his eyes again. He feigned confusion, as though my touch had completely derailed him, and asked blankly, "What ravioli?"

I glanced down at my stomach. "More for us, squirt," I told the baby.

Edward broke first, letting out a quiet snicker. I couldn't help smiling then as I curled my palm around his cheek. He turned his head under my hand to press his lips to my palm. And he suddenly froze.

His unexpected stillness made me tense in response. For a moment, neither of us moved. I scanned his face anxiously, wondering what was wrong. Finally I began, "Edward—"

"Shh." He gently tugged my hand away from his cheek and shifted in my lap until his ear was pressed against my belly, then he went still again. I waited nervously as he listened. Without moving his head, he lifted his hand to flatten his palm over the center of my chest. He kept his hand and ear tucked against me for what seemed like forever. Then, just as I was about to go crazy, he slowly raised his eyes to mine.

And wonder spread across every inch of his face as he whispered, "I can hear a heartbeat."

My mouth fell open as I stared down at him. "A heartbeat?" I echoed in disbelief.

His hand pressed more firmly against my chest as my heart gave a hard slam under his palm. "It's not yours."

The awe in his voice was reflected in his eyes. I knew that I looked just as amazed as I lowered my gaze to where his ear still was pressed against my stomach. "You can hear…?"

"Yes." Edward's smile was enormous. "It's faint, but I can hear it."

My hand dropped to the side of my belly opposite where his ear was positioned. "Holy crow," I murmured.

Edward turned his face to kiss my tummy. Then he turned back to listen again.

For several minutes, he kept his ear tight against my bump and his hand over my heart. Finally he let out a quiet sigh. "She must have moved. I can't hear it anymore."

I brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I can't believe you did."

His eyes were tender when he looked up at me. "She has a strong heart," he told me. His fingers flexed gently where his hand still rested on my chest. "Just like her mother."

I smiled at his comment and his choice of words. We weren't sure it was a girl, but Edward liked to use the feminine pronoun when he talked about the baby because I'd been having dreams of a daughter. Hearing him subtly acknowledge what he called my "motherly instincts" always made me smile just a little wider.

"Her dad has a pretty strong heart himself," I returned, sliding my hand to the center of his chest.

He removed his palm from my chest to reach down and take my hand in his. Our fingers twined together. For a while, we stayed that way, just holding hands and sharing the moment.

Then I yawned.

Edward grinned and sat up, keeping my hand locked in his. "The athletics seem to be over," he commented.

"Yeah." I rubbed my stomach. "I think playtime is done for today. For everyone," I added, bumping his shoulder with mine as he yawned, too. I stood and gave his hand a gentle tug. "C'mon."

He let me lead him to the bedroom. We got ready for bed together. I was glad I'd had the foresight to shower earlier in the afternoon, so I was able to just change into my pajamas and brush my teeth before sliding wearily into bed.

Edward joined me a moment later. When the light was out, we faced each other like always. It was natural, instinctive, to gravitate toward one another. I had to fight to keep from trying to assume my normal position. I wanted, badly, to tuck myself against him. But our full-length contact now was limited to just tangled legs and interlocked fingers, so I sighed and started to settle into the new arrangement, determined to sleep tonight. For Edward's sake.

But Edward didn't move to meet me. He hesitated, his eyes on me in the dark. I frowned, wondering what was wrong. After a moment, he murmured, "Roll over."

I stared, trying to make out his features. "What?"

"Roll over," he repeated quietly.

The request surprised me. I sometimes did face away from him lately as I searched for a way to get comfortable with my big belly, but that adjustment always happened long after he was asleep; I never started out the night that way. It felt strange even to consider turning my back on him when we had just gotten into bed, while everything in me still demanded that I move toward him, not away.

But he was waiting, so I pushed aside my instincts and carefully rolled over onto my other side. The motion was slow and awkward, and I already was tired, so when I finally made it, I let out an exasperated huff and sank into my pillow.

And my breath caught in my throat.

Edward was directly behind me. He had scooted across the bed to wrap his arm around me from behind and pull me back against him. His body molded itself to mine, one of his legs hooking through mine to hold me even closer. His breath was warm against my scalp as he buried his face in my hair.

I immediately relaxed as his electricity hummed through every inch of me. My body went completely limp for the first time in too long. The breath I'd been holding came out in an almost embarrassingly satisfied moan. But I didn't care. Nothing was more soothing to me than being surrounded by his energy. By him.

I'd _really_ missed my buzz.

I wondered absently why we hadn't thought to defy instinct before. We'd both been too tired to think, I supposed, and my facing away from him was unnatural for both of us. But this position was really, _really_ nice. His electricity was calming everything, even my vague backache and sore legs. I moaned a little again when I felt the last bit of tautness melt out of my muscles.

Edward was amused – and very, very pleased – by my reaction. His arm flexed around me, pulling me as tightly against him as I could get as he shook with a silent laugh. But he stayed focused. He nuzzled his way to my ear to tell me quietly, but firmly, "I know you can't get comfortable and you need to move around a lot. So just tell me when you need to move."

I dropped my arm over his where it was draped above the bulge of my belly and slipped my fingers through his. "I don't ever want to move."

He chuckled as I squeezed his hand. "Don't put it off. Promise," he insisted, serious despite his amusement. "When you need to move, you will."

"Promise," I sighed contentedly, already starting to drift off.

His lips pressed to the side of my neck. "Happy birthday a little early."

"I'm so easy," I mumbled sleepily.

His gentle laugh vibrating through my back was the last thing I knew.


	19. December Seventeenth

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I'm sure it's kind of obvious by now, but I have never been pregnant, nor have I ever really been around anyone who was. I know absolutely nothing about pregnancy other than what I've heard or read. So if anything I've written is wrong or just... well, ridiculous, please forgive me. And I'm willing to edit if I need to. =)

As for this chapter, well... It's December. The seventeenth. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We missed the deer. We didn't miss the ice. Or the sharp object that blew our front driver's side tire.

I'd been impressed by Edward's driving before, but I was completely amazed by how he'd handled the entire incident. First, missing the deer that had been only inches from our bumper; then keeping his composure when we had hit the patch of black ice and skidded off the road; and finally, maintaining control of the Volvo when the tire had exploded like a gunshot… He'd never faltered.

Of course, the seconds after the car had come to a stop in the grass on the side of the road had been totally different. The Edward who had stayed collected during the accident immediately had been replaced by a terror-stricken Edward who had insisted on checking me over from head to toe despite my assurances that I was fine. When he finally had convinced himself that I was okay, he had given me a long, relieved kiss and stroked my cheek before climbing out of the car to assess the damage.

He had forgotten to put on his coat.

I glanced back at the coat that was draped over the back seat. It was lying right beside the brand-new car seat that Edward had installed a few weeks ago in preparation for the baby's first trip home. He had beamed the entire time he'd worked.

He was so cute when he was excited.

I turned to look out the windshield. Edward had disappeared in front of the car. He was crouching down to check something. I hoped there wasn't any damage besides the flat tire.

Because I hadn't told him yet… but I had been having contractions off and on for the past four hours.

They were pretty far apart, so I hadn't said anything. The last contraction I'd felt had been nearly forty-five minutes ago. I wasn't going to alarm Edward until they were close enough together to warrant a trip to the hospital, because I knew that he would rush me there as soon as he knew about them.

But I wasn't sure how much time he would have to work on the car before that trip _was_ warranted.

I glanced at his coat again. I didn't like him being out there without it. He wasn't even wearing a sweater, just one of his normal button-up shirts, and the temperature was below freezing. I could see the little clouds his breath made floating up from where he was investigating the front bumper. I frowned at them. He would be frustrated that I had gotten out of the car when it was so cold, but I was wearing my coat, and I wasn't letting him stay out there without his.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and maneuvered my way around to grab the coat. When I was fully seated again, I frowned, considering. Then I closed my eyes briefly over a muttered "Crap" and wound down my window.

Edward still was kneeling out of sight, so I leaned out the window. "Edward?" I called toward his breath clouds. "My water just broke."

He sounded distracted when he called back, "What broke?"

"My water."

Edward suddenly appeared. He shot upright, his eyes huge and his face panic-stricken. "No. No! Not now!"

I gazed calmly back at him even as I felt a contraction coming on. "I can't really help it."

"No, I don't mean… I just…" Edward looked completely helpless. "We have no car! How am I supposed to get you to the hospital?"

"You have your phone?"

"Yeah." There was a pause. I stared at him expectantly. He blinked at me and exclaimed, "Right!" Then he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and stared blankly down at it. "Who do I call?"

I took a couple of deep breaths as the contraction peaked and faded. When Edward looked up at me, I was steady again. I raised a brow at him. "Who is supposed to take me to the hospital if you're not around?" I prodded.

"Right!" he exclaimed again.

As he dialed, I reminded him, "Ask her to grab my bag!"

I waited a moment to be sure he said hello to the right person. After I heard him greet Mrs. Varner, our elderly neighbor who had "adopted" us, I relaxed a little. She was prepared for the call; we had asked her several weeks ago to be my emergency help in case Edward wasn't home when I went into labor. He had been terrified that he would be at rehearsal or a concert and unable to get to me when it happened. Mrs. Varner had, with her typical flair, told him that she'd had five kids and probably was more qualified to help me deliver than my doctor was. Then she had taken our spare key and waved cheerfully as she had left us wondering about her sanity. Again.

But I liked her so much in part _because_ she was a little crazy. And I trusted her to come to our rescue, so I wound up my window and turned my attention elsewhere. I carefully reached down and rooted through my purse until I found my own cell phone, then I called my doctor. When I got his voicemail, I left a brief message and quickly dialed one of my college friend's numbers. "Hey, Tia," I greeted her when she answered. "Is Benjamin with you?"

She told me he was, and I hesitated. "Um, I hate to ask this, but he can change a tire, right?"

"Sure, he can change a tire. You need some help?"

"Well, Edward and I have a flat. And he doesn't have time to change it right now because I'm kind of in labor."

Tia's next couple of sentences were a jumble of excitement and concern. I smiled and cut her off as she offered to drive us to the hospital. "Thanks, but our neighbor is coming to pick us up. But if Benjamin could change the tire and you guys could drop the car off at the hospital, I'll owe you quesadillas for a year."

I heard Benjamin make a sound of approval in the background when I brought out my secret weapon. My quesadillas were a popular form of thanks for most of my friends, and he definitely was no exception. Tia muttered something about my not needing to thank them, then she asked where Edward and I were. She sounded relieved when she told me they actually were on the same road, heading for the same restaurant we'd just left. They would meet us in less than ten minutes.

Edward climbed in the car just as I hung up. His hands immediately were on my face, my hair, my shoulders, as he tried to assure himself, again, that I was okay. "Are you all right, love? Do you need anything? What can I do?"

I slid his coat over his lap and reached up to wrap my fingers around his. "You can get warmed up. You're freezing."

He brushed that off. "But are you—"

"I'm okay." I smiled and squeezed his fingers to keep his hands still as I tried to warm them. "I called Tia. She and Benjamin will be here in a few minutes. They're going to change the tire and bring the car to the hospital for us."

Edward nodded vaguely. He was so anxious he was nearly vibrating. I let go of one of his hands and cupped his cheek in my palm. His face was cold, too, so I stroked his cheek and his ear like I'd done with his hand. After a moment, he swore quietly. "All the planning and preparing and then this. I can't even get you to the hospital."

"It's not your fault." I smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "I shouldn't have asked you to take me out today."

"You didn't know." When I winced a little, his eyes grew intent on my face. "Did you?"

"I've been having contractions for a few hours." I clutched at his hand as his expression changed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But they were really far apart, so I was waiting until they were closer together—"

"Because I would have taken you to the hospital too soon." Edward lowered his gaze to our joined hands as he ran his thumb over my knuckles. His lips curved slightly. "You're right. I would have." He lifted his eyes to mine again. "But I do wish you had told me."

My heart broke a little. "I am so sorry. I just didn't want to say anything and get you excited because I wasn't even sure if they were real or just the false ones."

"I think we're sure now," Edward remarked, a trace of a grin still on his lips. It slowly faded as he considered me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." I gave him my best reassuring look. "I promise."

He nodded, back to his nervous distraction again. He looked like he wanted to pace. Or pick me up and start walking to the hospital. Sitting here waiting to be rescued when he felt like he should be my hero was going to drive him crazy. I considered telling him to go ahead and start working on the tire, but I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone in the car. So I sighed quietly and turned on his iPod, which was set to play through the car's speakers. I selected the lullaby Edward had composed for the baby and put it on repeat, hoping it would calm him and keep me settled.

Unfortunately, any hope of the music being calming was lost when our rescuers took long enough for Edward to witness the next of my contractions.

The instant I pulled in a quick breath and squeezed his fingers, Edward shot from nervous to panicked. "Bella?" he exclaimed, his eyes frantically searching my face. "What should I do?"

I shook my head. "Contraction," I muttered. I slowly relaxed my grip on his hand as the feeling subsided. "Breathe, Edward," I reminded him.

He did, then he gave me an apologetic look. "I'm supposed to be coaching _your_ breathing," he said. "I'm sorry. I just…"

I smiled. "I know." My attention was drawn to something behind him. "Tia and Benjamin are here. Go ahead and talk to them. Mrs. Varner won't be much longer."

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay."

He smiled and touched my cheek, then he quickly climbed out of the car. I was glad to see that he took his coat with him this time.

A minute later, Tia replaced him in the driver's seat. "So. How's your day going?" she asked with a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Fabulous."

"I see." She ran a hand through her jet-black hair and surveyed me with serious dark eyes. "Your neighbor will be here soon?"

"Any minute," I replied.

"Good." Her gaze wandered to Edward and Benjamin, who were standing near the front bumper, discussing the arrangements for the car. Edward's eyes kept drifting to me, and Tia smiled to herself when she noticed. But she was a fairly quiet person, so she didn't comment, and we fell into a comfortable silence.

My doctor called back while the men were digging through the trunk. Tia started to get out of the car to give me privacy, but I asked her to stay as I answered the phone. The conversation was rather quick and to-the-point, ending with my estimate of being at the hospital within half an hour. When I hung up, Tia and I went back to observing Edward and Benjamin.

The men had located all the tire-changing tools they would need and were setting up for Benjamin's task when Mrs. Varner pulled up behind us a few minutes later. Tia wished me luck and gave me a fast hug before she left me in my neighbor's care.

Mrs. Varner opened my door and peered in at me. I offered her a rueful smile. "Hey, Mrs. Varner."

"Hello, Bella." Mrs. Varner reached in to take my arm and helped me slide carefully out of the car and to my feet. "How are you doing?" she asked as she steadied me.

"I'm fine."

She kept a tight hold on my elbow as we started toward her Buick. "Any pain?"

The woman either was psychic or had impeccable timing, because the second she mentioned "pain," another contraction hit me, harder than the previous two. I stopped walking as I sucked in a breath and held it, bracing a hand against the side of my belly. As the pain faded, I slowly let the breath out. "A little," I replied at last.

"Ah." Mrs. Varner eyed me knowingly. "We'll start keeping track of how far apart they are when we get you tucked away in the car. And your Edward, how is he?"

I glanced back to where Edward was speaking very rapidly to Benjamin. For a moment, I gauged his face. "He's… anxious," I decided. But when his eyes flashed to my face, I knew that "anxious" wasn't a strong enough word.

Mrs. Varner agreed. "Panicking," she amended.

"Yeah."

She nodded. "He loves you."

"I think he does."

Mrs. Varner smiled and opened the back door for me. "You sit back here so Edward can sit beside you," she said.

"Okay. Thank you." Slowly, I eased down into the seat. When I was inside, I let out a long breath and lay my head back. Mrs. Varner shut the door after me and climbed in behind the wheel.

She fiddled with the vents to aim the heat toward me. "What are you two doing out, anyway?" she asked.

"I wanted Chinese food."

"Hm." She wound down the window and leaned out. "Edward! Time to go!"

Edward already was jogging, or more accurately, running, toward the car. He scrambled in next to me and grabbed my hand from my lap. "You're okay?" he demanded as Mrs. Varner pulled out onto the road.

"Yes. Edward, I'm fine, really. Everything is okay." I held his hand between both of mine. It was cold again, so I rubbed it gently to warm it as I lifted my gaze to meet his and said the one thing that I knew would make him push his nerves aside. "But I really need you right now."

His eyes changed instantly; they grew dark and intent on me. His fingers wrapped tightly around mine as his face grew resolved. "I'm here, love. Anything you need."

I smiled. "Just you."

When he leaned forward to kiss my temple, I glanced toward the front seat. And I caught Mrs. Varner's fond, and absurdly proud, look in the rearview mirror. I grinned a little and turned back to my husband again.

I had two more contractions, six minutes apart, on the way to the hospital. Edward stayed steady and focused on me as he helped me ride out the pain that was sharpening with each round. Mrs. Varner kept an eye on us, and when she pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, she cheerfully told me that she knew that I would have a short delivery.

I really hoped she was right.

Edward helped me slide out of the back seat. He took my bag and slung it over his shoulder when Mrs. Varner handed it out the window to him. Then he paused to give our neighbor a very thankful smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Varner," he said, his voice deep with gratitude.

She waved him off. "You thank me by taking care of your Bella. Call me if you need anything. And Bella, good luck to you. I can't wait to see your little one."

"Thank you, Mrs. Varner." I gave her a brief wave as she pulled away, then I grabbed Edward's arm and let him guide me inside.

Everything seemed hectic after that. I got my ID bracelet and a hospital gown and ended up in a delivery room much more rapidly than I'd anticipated. The contractions increased in frequency and severity much more quickly than I'd anticipated, as well. I tried to stay focused on Edward as I panted my way through the pain.

Edward did everything he could to make things easier for me. He stayed as close to my side as he could get, and he never let go of my hand. He didn't complain when I squeezed his fingers until my own hand hurt. He just urged me to squeeze harder if I needed to. Between contractions, he spoke quietly about anything he could think of because he knew that his voice soothed me. Each time I clutched his hand, his rambling became murmurs of encouragement as he pressed his forehead to mine. He always maintained as much electricity-filled contact as he could until the contraction subsided.

The nurses couldn't seem to figure us out. I decided that they probably were used to wives who cursed their husbands' names through clenched teeth, so Edward and I didn't make much sense to them. Their confusion provided a brief distraction. But as the pain steadily increased and even Edward's electricity was little relief, I couldn't see the nurses anymore. I only could see him.

I knew that he wanted to take the pain for me. I could see in his eyes how much it bothered him that he couldn't, that he only was able to stand beside me and watch as I endured it. I tried to tell him any way I could that he was helping me, so much, just by being there. And I tried not to let him see that I was concerned about him, about how I knew that he would stay in caretaker mode long after he was exhausted himself, because I knew that it would frustrate him to know that I was using any of my energy to worry over him.

But he knew. Because we just worked that way.

He didn't have a chance to comment, though. We only had time to give one another mildly disapproving looks. Then it was time for me to push, and we forgot everything else.

When the doctor requested that first push, everything became a blur of motion and energy around me. Except Edward. In the center of the chaos, he stayed steady. He was my life preserver. I drew strength from him when I thought I couldn't go on. I focused solely on him – and on our baby. They were my entire world, and I gave everything I had. For them.

Then, at 10:43, I proved Mrs. Varner right. Less than three hours after she'd dropped us off, I gave one final push and collapsed onto my pillow. And I watched tiredly as Edward's face lit up.

His eyes lifted to mine as he smiled a huge, proud smile. "She's beautiful," he said, his voice quiet, reverent, under the wails that suddenly filled the room.

I listened to the cries for a moment, stunned by the sound of our child, before Edward's words registered. "It's a girl?" I asked, my own voice ragged, but awed.

"It's a girl." He paused, distracted, as he performed the duty he had left my side to do. His face slid into a frown of concentration as he followed the doctor's directions and carefully cut the cord.

When the task was complete, a nurse picked up our daughter and held her up for me to see. But I didn't get a very good look before the nurse explained that she needed to clean the baby and take some quick measurements. With a promise to return my daughter to me as soon as possible, the nurse carried her to a small bed next to mine, where another nurse joined her. They worked together, murmuring back and forth beneath the baby's cries. I kept trying to see into the little bed as Edward moved to my side and took my hand again.

As the doctor finished his work on me, Edward lightly squeezed my fingers and reached out with his free hand to smooth my damp hair back from my face. "You were right," he said softly. "We have a daughter."

We observed the proceedings beside us. "A daughter," I repeated, amazed.

Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

I looked up at him, taking in his radiant face and shining green eyes. "I love you, too."

"Are you all right?" he asked. His eyes grew concerned on me as he trailed his fingers down my cheek.

"Yes."

Before I could say anything more, the doctor finished gathering his things and moved to my bedside. He gave me some instructions, then he offered me a bright smile and shook Edward's hand. "Congratulations," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," Edward and I said in unison as the doctor moved to check in with the two nurses.

Then we fell silent, listening to our baby as she protested the ministrations of her caretakers.

After a few more minutes of cleaning and testing, the first nurse carefully slid our child into her arms. She smiled as she carried her over to me and placed her gently in the crook of my arm. "Here you are, Mom," she said as she stepped back.

And I fell completely and totally in love.

My daughter was still crying when I got my first real look at her, but that made no difference to me. I just stared at her, slowly trailing the fingertips of my free hand over each of her features as I observed them. I took in her surprisingly thick hair – hair the exact shade of Edward's, just like I had imagined – her long lashes, her little nose, her mouth with lips imbalanced just like mine, her delicate hands and feet, her ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes… I absorbed every single detail about her. And when her cries slowly faded in my embrace, I finally got a clearer look at her eyes, which were typical baby blue – but were the same shape as my own.

"She's perfect," I breathed.

"Like her mother."

I pulled my eyes away from the baby in my arm to look up at Edward. He was beaming as he smiled down at us. I smiled at him before my attention was drawn back to the squirming bundle I held. "We still agree on the name?" I asked gently.

"Yes."

I pressed a tender kiss to our daughter's forehead. "Well, Elizabeth Renee," I murmured. "Would you like to say hi to your daddy?"

I looked up at Edward in time to see the emotion fly across his face. We had decided to name our daughter after his mother, Elizabeth, and my mother, Renee. The choice had been an incredibly emotional one for Edward; when I had suggested it, he had tried not to let me see the tears it had brought to his eyes. But the reference to the mother he'd lost wasn't painful for him anymore; he had come a long way in his healing during the time we'd been together. The name wasn't a hurdle now. It was an honor.

I could see the pride in his eyes when he leaned down to kiss me. I touched his cheek as he straightened again, and he touched mine. Then he cautiously took Elizabeth from me and eased her into his arms.

The expression that came over his face as he held our daughter made my heart slam and my eyes well with tears. His eyes lit to a brilliant emerald as he gazed down at her, and he was totally enthralled as she writhed and stretched one tiny fist into the air. He took that fist in his hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss it gently. Then he imitated me, skimming his fingertips over her face, her arms, her hands, her legs, her feet… The wonder that emanated from him as he examined her seemed to light up the entire room.

He was smitten.

After a long moment, he lifted his eyes to look at me, and his face broke into a breathtaking smile. "My wife," he said, smiling at me for a second longer before he looked down at Elizabeth again. "My daughter. My girls.

"My family."


	20. 1:47

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Another Christmas one... but it's Elizabeth's first Christmas! =)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It had been less than two hours.

Edward grunted and tightened his arm around me as I blinked blearily at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It had been one hour and thirty-two minutes since we had fallen back into bed after Elizabeth's last feeding. She had been on a roll, sleeping almost three hours at a time last night and throughout the day. I had hoped she would keep up the trend tonight.

I should have known better.

As her soft cries grew more pronounced, I reached up to run a hand over my face. The numbers on the clock still were blurry. But before I could rub my eyes to clear them, Edward gave me another light squeeze. "I got it," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "You stay here."

I was too tired to get my mouth to work in time to answer him. He brushed an absent kiss over my hair and slipped his arm from around me as he slid out of bed. I watched blankly as he shuffled his way out of the room.

For a few minutes, I stared into the darkness of our room and listened to his quiet movements down the hall. Lizzie's cries silenced quickly. She was so good, I thought groggily. She probably would have slept just as well tonight as she had last night if she hadn't been over stimulated in the afternoon.

But it was hard not to be affected by the energy of three sets of eager new grandparents.

Renee, Phil, Charlie, Sue, Carlisle, and Esme had arrived at our apartment in time for an early dinner. It had been their first time seeing Elizabeth Renee, and they had been extremely excited. Particularly my mother, who was excited even more by her granddaughter's having her name for a middle name. My mom always was energetic, but watching her with Lizzie had been tiring.

Charlie with Lizzie, on the other hand, had been incredibly sweet. My father was nervous with her, exceptionally careful as he held her, but the look on his face when he had settled with her in his lap had been so tender it had made my heart stop. He absolutely adored her. And I adored them both.

My dad's moment with Lizzie had been one of the only quiet moments of the day, though. While Lizzie had napped intermittently, we adults had celebrated her one week birthday – and Christmas Eve – by sharing the pizza the grandparents had brought and by talking. A lot.

Edward and I had been totally exhausted by the time they had left. But we'd both been smiling, because the exhaustion was worth it to see them fawning over our seven-day-old daughter. I just hoped we had enough energy to enjoy their second visit tomorrow.

Right now, though, I wanted to enjoy the scene that I knew I'd find in the living room. I blinked a few more times and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. Finally I yawned and slid out from under the covers to head slowly down the hall. In the entrance to the living room, I paused and ran a hand through my disheveled hair to brush it back from my face.

And found exactly what I'd been looking for.

Edward had heard me coming, so he already was giving me a look of pale disapproval when I arrived. But he didn't comment; he had known that I wouldn't stay in bed despite his wanting me to. He always got up when I did, and that sacrifice worked both ways. Besides that, I loved seeing him with Lizzie. It was a miracle to me. Particularly the way they were now, just like I'd dreamed it so many times over the last few months: my husband cradling our daughter as he rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair. The sight was even more magical in reality, with them sitting in a room illuminated only by the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights.

I stood beside the tree for a moment, just taking in the picture before me. Edward had Lizzie carefully wrapped up in the little yellow blanket Mrs. Varner, our feisty elderly neighbor, had made for her. An empty bottle was on the end table; Lizzie was a fast, and enthusiastic, eater. Now, with her belly full, swaddled securely in her warm blanket, she seemed perfectly content being rocked by her daddy.

And I was perfectly content to watch them together. Edward looked so comfortable with Lizzie in his arms, like he had been made to be a dad. It made my heart melt to see him this way. I couldn't seem to get enough.

I crossed the room and tucked myself into the corner of the couch closest to the rocking chair. Edward watched me, and I knew that he noticed how I was mindful of my right leg. Sure enough, as soon as I was settled, he asked me quietly, "How is your knee?"

I made a face. I had banged my knee, _hard_, on the doorframe when I hadn't given myself enough time to wake up before staggering my way to Lizzie's room the night before. I always was grateful that my husband was kind enough not to tease me about my chronic clumsiness – that he actually found it to be endearing, amazingly – but it had been an incredible testament to his love for me that he hadn't laughed when he'd heard the colorful array of curses I'd spat as I'd hopped around on one leg in the dark. He had smiled an affectionate smile, but only after he'd checked on me and determined that I hadn't done any real damage. Then he'd kissed my knee and gotten me an ice pack before taking care of Lizzie for me.

I dropped my hand to my flannel-covered knee. "It's a little bruised," I muttered, cupping my palm over the sore spot.

Lizzie whimpered and squirmed in Edward's arm. He looked down at her and smiled, brushing her hair back with his fingertips. When she calmed, he glanced at me again. "She likes your voice," he remarked. "She always seems to want you when she hears you."

I smiled. That had cheered me right up. "Is she falling back to sleep?" I asked softly, peering over at her.

"Yeah." Edward studied me. "I can get you an ice pack when I put her back to bed."

"No, I'm okay."

Edward looked unconvinced, but he didn't argue. We fell silent, listening to the quiet noises our daughter made as she dreamed. After a moment, Edward reached across the space between us. I immediately reached out to slide my hand into his. For a while, we just sat, holding hands and watching Lizzie sleep.

My gaze eventually drifted to the Christmas tree and its cheerful white lights. There were three new ornaments hanging there now. Each set of grandparents had brought a "baby's first Christmas" ornament with them. I loved all three. They had made our little tree complete.

As I watched the lights twinkle over the new decorations, I felt myself starting to drift off. I glanced toward the clock. 1:47. "It's Christmas," I murmured drowsily.

"Hm, it is." Edward's thumb skimmed over my knuckles. Then he gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. "That means you can open the envelope now."

I blinked over at him, trying to figure out if his words should make sense. "What envelope?"

He smiled. "The one with your name on it that's sitting on a branch on the back of the tree."

"We said we weren't going to give each other gifts this year," I protested. We had agreed months ago that since Lizzie was due so close to Christmas, she would be our present. I had made Edward promise he would honor the agreement because I knew that he would have a hard time sticking to it otherwise. But it seemed that he'd broken his promise.

His smile widened at my expression. "I know," he replied, unrepentant. "But I wanted you to have it. And I haven't gotten it yet, technically. So it can't really count as a Christmas present."

He was trying to convince me that he hadn't broken his promise. But I knew better; I knew _him_. This was a Christmas present, no matter what logic he tried to use. I shot him a disapproving look. He just grinned and gave my hand a tug to guide me up off the couch.

I gave in and stood to make my way over to the tree. As I reached behind it to grab the envelope he'd hidden there, his words sank in. He technically hadn't gotten it yet? The only thing my tired brain could think of that he would ask my opinion on before he bought it was a car, but he'd already sold the Guardian and bought a Volvo SUV for me a while ago. So what was he up to?

Frowning slightly, I snagged the envelope and turned back to face him. My name was written on the front of the envelope in his careful script. I traced the letters as I walked back to the couch. When I sat sideways on the cushions to face him, I looked up. "You weren't supposed to do this," I admonished him again.

"Open it," he urged, undeterred.

I shook my head in surrender and turned the envelope over. When I opened it, I found a single photo inside. I eased it out to stare blankly at it.

The building in the picture was very familiar. I'd driven past it hundreds of times. It was a strip of five stores in the historic part of town, all brick, well built and maintained, and probably around a hundred years old. Like the buildings around it, it was quaint and charming, but it had been kept up-to-date with recent renovations.

The corner lot was the focal point of the picture, and it was the biggest space in the strip, having combined two stores at some point in its history. Large windows made it the brightest and airiest, too. I'd only been inside it once, but I knew that it was extremely well tended. I also knew that it currently was for rent.

Because I had been keeping an eye on it.

In the same way I had grown attached to my '53 Chevy pickup back in Washington, I'd grown attached to the old, yet modern, part of town here. I liked its atmosphere, the way it felt like a small town but still fit in seamlessly with the newer areas that surrounded it. The corner shop was a particular favorite of mine, partially because of its appearance, but also because it was right next door to a little bookstore. And the bookstore was next to a coffee shop, then an antiques store, and finally a dress shop… There was nothing fancy about the stores there. The area was quiet and clean and just… _nice_.

A perfect place for an art studio.

I'd been considering finding a place for my art, especially since my art room was now Lizzie's bedroom and I had nowhere to set up. The corner shop was on my wish list. I hadn't mentioned my interest in it to Edward, but he knew that I was looking for a space, and I figured he knew that I liked the location. But the timing was bad; I'd been preparing for Lizzie's arrival when the site had gone on the market, so I'd been too preoccupied to inquire about it. By the time I'd found a moment to stop in to talk to the landlord, I'd been told that someone else had made an offer. I'd left my name and phone number in case the offer fell through, but I hadn't seen a point in bringing it up to Edward unless I had a chance at it.

So I had no idea why he was giving me a picture of it.

"The empty space?" I frowned, struggling to put the pieces together. "I don't… I don't understand. I spoke to the landlord a few weeks ago, and she told me there was someone already negotiating to…"

I trailed off as understanding slowly dawned through my exhaustion, and I lifted my head to look at him. I started to wake up as the connection finally fell into place. "It was you."

Edward smiled. "I knew you liked it," he replied, confirming my suspicion. "And you need the space. I checked into it. It's a nice place. Well laid out. You'd have room to store your materials, a big open space to work in with room to set up an area for Lizzie if you wanted to take her with you… Space for a gallery if you wanted to sell your art there… And you still would have room to give those lessons you've been thinking about."

My mind was suddenly very, very alert. "That's why the landlord seemed so nervous when I gave her my name," I thought out loud.

"I told her you may stop in," Edward admitted. "I asked her to tell you someone else was prepared to sign, and not to tell you it was me. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's definitely a surprise," I agreed.

Before I could go on, Edward was distracted by Lizzie's movement in his arm. He looked down to tend to her, and I watched absently, lost in my musings.

Edward had pinpointed all the reasons I thought the space would work for me, because he'd seen the same potential I had. As he'd pointed out, there was room for storage, a gallery, a work area, a place for Lizzie… and room for me to hold art lessons.

I had been growing more and more excited about that prospect lately. Few people knew better than I how art could be therapeutic, an outlet, a release. I wanted to help others feel that, help them express themselves and find peace by laying things out on a blank canvas. The majority of my time still would be spent on my own art, but I wanted to devote a part of my life, of myself, to coaxing the beauty out of those who needed to see it the most. My lessons would be open to any age, any skill level, anyone who was willing to try – and who was willing to have Lizzie as a mascot of sorts.

Because my daughter would be spending quite a bit of time in the studio.

Edward tucked the blanket a little more snugly around Lizzie and adjusted his arm under her. When she yawned and grew still, he smiled softly down at her. "I spoke to Dr. Banner and Dr. Cope," he said. He looked over at me. "They're willing to help you get the qualifications you need to give art classes and to sell your work out of your studio."

I felt a surge of relief. I had been worried about having everything in order when I did find a studio. It was extremely comforting to know that I had the support of my two favorite Dartmouth professors.

Edward's smile turned affectionate at my expression. Then his eyes grew amused. "And I have your first student lined up," he added.

I raised a brow. "Who?"

"Mrs. Varner." Edward chuckled softly at my surprised reaction. "She loves your art. She said she wants to learn how to draw like you, from you."

I pondered that. It was unexpected, but appropriate, that Mrs. Varner wanted to be my first art student. She had become an important part of my life and had taught me a lot over the last few years; it only made sense that she should be a part of this new stage and let me teach her a little in return.

My gaze dropped to the picture I still held. "This is… unbelievable."

Edward's eyes grew serious. "I don't want to push you," he said gently, reminding me that I didn't need to be polite; he wouldn't be hurt if I said no to his gift. "I know you want to choose your own studio. But I saw you eyeing the space, and since you were a little distracted," he shot a fast smile down at Lizzie, "I asked about it for you. If you like it, we sign the papers on the 27th. If you want to keep looking—"

"I want it."

Edward's face broke into a wide grin. His eyes were bright on my hands where I instinctively clutched the picture, holding on to the promise of my dream studio. When his gaze lifted to meet mine, I could see just how much my reaction pleased him. "Good," he replied, his voice deep.

He paused, studying me. After a moment, he smiled to himself and added, "Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper will be here next week. They offered to help move you in."

I smiled. Rosalie, Renesmee, and Alice would be here next week, too. Our friends were anxious to meet Lizzie, and I couldn't wait to introduce my daughter to them. Even the prospect of dealing with Alice's fervor over my being a bridesmaid in Rosalie and Emmett's wedding in June – for which Alice was designing the dresses – couldn't dampen my enthusiasm. I could deal with whatever measurements and materials she wanted to throw my way as long as I had Lizzie.

And now I could use my studio as a distraction, as well. Alice couldn't resist a decorating challenge.

Edward still was watching my face. He reached out for my hand and gave my fingers a squeeze when I slid them into his. "The landlord said we could stop by tomorrow for a look around before we decide whether to sign," he said. "We can take the parents down to show them if you would like."

"Yes." I tightened my grip on his hand as I surveyed him. "Edward… I don't know what to say. _Thank_ you."

His lips curved. "You're welcome. And you deserve it." He hesitated, his smile fading as his expression grew pensive. His voice was soft when he went on, "You've given me more than I ever dreamed of having." His eyes lowered to the baby sleeping in his arms. "You've given me everything. I want to do the same for you."

Tears flooded my eyes. "You already have," I whispered, my voice choked. When his eyes lifted to my face, I smiled a watery smile. "I love you."

He swallowed hard before he was able to whisper back, "I love you."

We fell silent, holding hands and gazing at each other in the dim light. My mind drifted to my studio and the work I would be able to do there. I already knew what my first piece would be. It was something I had started a few months ago but hadn't been able to complete without Lizzie, something that would have been Edward's Christmas present if I'd had time – and if we'd been giving each other presents this year.

The sketch was of him, sitting in the rocking chair exactly like this, with our baby cradled in his arms as he rocked her to sleep. The image I'd dreamed. The dream he'd made real, just like he always did.

I couldn't wait to finish the work and give it to him.

Edward watched my eyes change as I considered my gift to him. After a while, he murmured, "I'm going to put her to bed. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I let his fingers slide through mine as he pulled away and stood. I watched until he and Lizzie disappeared into Lizzie's room. Then I turned and sank into the corner of the couch to gaze absently at the Christmas tree.

A few minutes later, Edward returned. He sat beside me on the couch and gently tugged me to him. Slowly, he eased us back until we were stretched out together in our normal positions, an arrangement I'd sorely missed while I'd been pregnant. I nestled against him with a contented sigh, and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head and flexed his arm around me. We both relaxed immediately and settled, limp and comfortable, in each other's arms.

I was starting to drift off when I summoned enough energy to mumble, "Edward?"

"Hm?" he replied, sounding just as drowsy as I was.

"Thank you for my Christmas present."

His chuckle was thick and sleepy. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas… Dad."

Edward's heart skipping under my cheek was the last thing I knew.


	21. Inspirations

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Kind of long... I got a little carried away. Lizzie is almost four months old here.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward! Over here, man!"

I glanced to my left. Benjamin was waving at me. I took the opening and threw the football to him. He started to run, but he immediately was cut off. I shot around into the clear and called for the pass. Benjamin threw the ball up and over the two guys in front of him. Peter almost managed to snag the pass, but I caught it just out of his reach. He couldn't recover in time to block me, and I took off around him.

I may not have been one of the biggest guys, but I definitely was one of the fastest. No one came close to stopping me as I ran the length of the field in the park. When I reached the designated end zone, I turned back. My opponents were shaking their heads and tossing complaints. My teammates were grinning and yelling praise.

But it was my wife's smile that caught and held my attention.

Bella was sitting on a bench at the edge of the field. She had sat there often over the last few years, usually working in a sketchbook as she watched me play various sports with the guys I'd met in college or here at the park. The men gathered regularly to turn the large field into a makeshift baseball diamond, soccer field, or football field, and Bella had been with me for almost every pickup game I'd played here.

But now she had someone else sitting with her. Our baby girl, Elizabeth Renee, was in Bella's lap, snug in her little jacket and knit cap and wrapped up in her blanket. And when I looked over at them for the hundredth time, I was checking in again. This time, Bella gave me a tiny nod.

That was my cue. Time to go.

I tossed the football to Peter. "I gotta go, guys."

The men erupted into a riot of good-natured taunts. I was lucky; most of them knew and liked Bella, who they knew was in earshot, and almost as many were enthralled by Lizzie – though they never would admit it – so I didn't get ribbed as badly as I could have. The majority of the teasing consisted of the generic curfew and bedtime jokes.

Lee seemed the most put out by my departure. "Aw, c'mon, Edward, you can't leave now! We're ahead!" he protested.

"Edward can't stay out too late," Peter reminded him, his expression exaggeratedly serious. "He's an old married man, remember? And now he's got _two_ women running his life."

"And I'm loving every minute of it," I replied with a grin. I broke into a jog and called over my shoulder, "Don't lose without me!"

The grumbling and heckling slowly faded behind me. By the time I reached my family, my friends were cheerfully tackling each other again.

My smile widened as I drew closer to the bench. "Hey, Tia," I greeted Bella's friend quickly. Then my attention shot back to my wife and daughter, who were seated beside her on the bench. Lizzie's wide eyes tracked my approach, and she smiled and gurgled when she heard me. I knelt in front of her and grabbed her tiny right hand as she threw it around carelessly. "Hey there, beautiful. You and your mom ready to go?"

Bella laughed as Lizzie bounced energetically in her arms. "Well, Mom's ready to go home," she commented. "And you need to settle down a little before bedtime."

"Ah. Overruled," I told Lizzie apologetically.

She squealed back at me, and I chuckled. I reached out to drag the diaper bag to me so Bella wouldn't have to worry about it, then I glanced back up at my girls before I stood. Lizzie's eyes were lowered to watch my hand. She was very interested in following movement now. And I was very interested in her eyes.

Lizzie's eyes had darkened slightly from the blue she'd had when she was born. I knew that we wouldn't know her true eye color for a few months yet, but I secretly was hoping that if they did change, they would turn chocolate brown like her mother's. I knew that Bella secretly was hoping they'd end up green like mine, but they already had Bella's shape. It only seemed right that they have Bella's color as well.

Besides, I really loved that color.

I lifted my eyes to meet Bella's and let myself get lost for a moment in their warm brown. Then I blinked and pushed to my feet, slinging the bag over my shoulder. Bella smiled softly, and I knew that she'd noticed my distraction. I smiled back as she turned to her friend.

"Thanks for hanging out with us, Tia," she said sincerely.

"Thanks for letting me. Although…" Tia grinned as she watched Bella shift Lizzie in her arms and stand. "Benjamin said he would have to limit the time I get to see you."

Bella looked surprised. I was, too. Tia's boyfriend Benjamin was one of our friends, so her remark was unexpected. "Why?" Bella asked.

Tia laughed. "Lizzie is giving me baby fever," she explained. She stood next to Bella and tickled Lizzie's belly. "She's entirely too cute. But Benjamin and I aren't baby-ready yet, so… I'm supposed to limit my intake."

Bella grinned. "Sounds flawed."

"It is." Tia straightened Lizzie's cap and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

At that, Bella laughed. "Bye, Tia."

"Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward."

I waved absently as Bella fell into step beside me. Lizzie moved around in Bella's arm as we walked toward the parking lot. She was watching everything that moved in her field of vision. I grinned to myself as she took everything in. She was extremely observant.

Just like her mother.

Bella bumped my arm with her shoulder as we walked. She'd noticed my smile. "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how much Lizzie is like you."

"Hm." Bella seemed prepared to go on, but she abruptly turned her head with a quiet "Ow."

"She catch your hair again?"

"Yes." Bella paused to ease Lizzie's fingers open. As she gently worked to free the lock of her thick mahogany hair from our baby's tiny hand, she commented, "I think she takes after you. She definitely shares your fascination with my hair."

"That's because your hair is worth the attention. Here." When Bella had her hair free, I reached out to brush it back over her shoulder and away from grasping little fingers. My hand lingered in its waves, and I slipped my fingers up and under to massage her scalp where the lock had been pulled.

Bella smiled up at me. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I tapped Lizzie's nose. "Thanks for giving me an excuse," I teased. "But don't pull quite so hard next time."

"Ah, a conspiracy." Bella grinned as we reached the car. "That explains things."

I put away the diaper bag and started the car to turn on the heat as Bella buckled Lizzie into her car seat. "I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to come up with a conspiracy of your own."

Bella raised a brow as she slid into the passenger seat beside me and closed the door. "I didn't know I needed one," she replied.

Before I could put the car in reverse, Bella's hand was in my hair. I hummed quietly and closed my eyes as her fingers burrowed and twisted. My head tilted toward her touch. A shudder ran through me when she twined her fingers deeper. Then she gave my hair a playful tug and pulled her hand free.

She was grinning when I opened my eyes to look at her. I couldn't help grinning in response as I drove out of the parking lot. Our mutual interest in one another's hair hadn't lessened at all since the day we'd met. And neither of us ever needed a scheme to prove it.

"Okay," I surrendered. "No conspiracies for you."

"Oh, I didn't say we _didn't_ have one."

I glanced suspiciously over at her. "And what is yours?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a conspiracy." She smiled back at Lizzie. "But it may have something to do with the way your daughter can't sleep sometimes without hearing her lullaby."

I chuckled. Lizzie did quiet down when she heard me playing her lullaby, but I was perfectly aware that sometimes she didn't need it; Bella just wanted to hear it. And I was more than happy to oblige.

Lizzie started to coo to herself in the back seat. Bella and I fell silent, listening to her. After a moment, Bella reached out for my hand. I immediately slipped my fingers through hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as her energy tingled its way up my arm. It seemed that nothing would dampen the electricity between us. Time, marriage, a baby…. Through it all, the current was still strong, still steady. Still very much a part of us.

And I loved it. I loved how we both just expected it. How it was natural for us. How it was just part of who we were together. I knew that no one else would understand it. I hadn't tried to explain it to anyone, and I knew that Bella hadn't, either. Not even to Alice, her best friend. But I knew that someday, she would tell our daughter. And I hoped that Lizzie would be able to find someone who would make her feel the way Bella made me feel.

In the future. Long, long in the future. Forty, maybe fifty years from now.

I smiled to myself as I toyed with Bella's fingers. I'd always understood her father's reluctance to let her come to New Hampshire with me – her fiancé – the summer of our eighteenth birthdays. I'd understood his concern when we'd gotten engaged so young, and his fear and pride when we'd married before our second year of college. And now, with a daughter of my own, I understood Charlie better than ever.

But he'd always trusted Bella, and by extension, me. And everything had worked out perfectly.

I hoped I could be as good a father to Lizzie as Charlie was to Bella. That I could raise Lizzie to be strong and independent, to believe in herself and follow her pure heart, just like her mother. I wanted to be able to trust her to make the right decisions the way Charlie and I both trusted her mom.

Who was giving me another of her too-observant looks.

She innocently lowered her gaze to our intertwined hands. "Carlisle's pretty amazing," she commented casually.

I tried not to snicker. She knew that I was thinking about her dad, and she wanted me to be fair with my thoughts. And she was right. My adoptive father was pretty amazing, too. He'd put up with a lot and still managed to be an impeccable role model. And according to Bella, he'd raised a perfect son.

Which I couldn't argue… since I trusted her opinion.

I was grinning when I pulled into the parking lot at the apartment. As we climbed out of the car, I returned, "So is Charlie… and Renee, Esme, Phil—"

"Lizzie has such a great family." Bella leaned into the back seat. "Don't you, sweetheart?"

Lizzie let out a little squeal when Bella lifted her from the car seat. I chuckled. "I guess she agrees," I commented as I shouldered the diaper bag and rounded the car to join them.

Bella brushed her fingertips down Lizzie's cheek as we started for the apartment. "She's happy to be home," she remarked. "I think she was starting to fall asleep."

"I'm happy to be home, too." I ran a hand over Bella's hair and let her pass me on the stairs. At the apartment, I moved ahead of her to open the door. When we were inside, I set the diaper bag by the coffee table and turned to face my girls.

Bella was distracted when she moved to stand beside me. "Go ahead and shower," she urged as she started removing Lizzie's outerwear.

I grinned. "Daddy stinks?" I taunted, stepping in close.

Bella tilted her head back to smile up at me. "You're a little sweaty," she replied. Her hand lifted with Lizzie's cap still in it to press to my chest. "Not that I mind. But Lizzie might."

I shifted my attention to our daughter. "Do you mind?" I asked her.

She blinked and yawned at me. Bella laughed. "You'd mind if I went to get my shower first and left you with him," she reminded her, reaching up to smooth Lizzie's curls from where the cap had mussed them – curls that were inherited from Charlie, but were the same shade of bronze as my hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." I slowly backed away, keeping my eyes on them for as long as I could. I loved seeing Bella standing there with our baby on her hip. And when she raised Lizzie's little hand to wave at me, I felt like I might just explode.

The second I was out of their sight, I practically ran to the bathroom. I couldn't wait to get back to them.

Which, of course, meant that the shower head decided not to work.

I raced around, gathering my tools, and called to Bella that I had to fix the shower. I heard a vague "Okay" drift out of Lizzie's room. Five minutes later, my wife appeared in the bathroom to ask if I needed help. With my curt "No, thanks," she made a hasty exit.

It took almost half an hour to fix the shower head. By the time I finished, I really was living up to Bella's "sweaty" description, so I tossed my tools into the corner of the bathroom and hurried into the shower.

As soon as I was in my pajamas, I darted down the hall to the living room. And immediately skidded to a halt to stare at what I found there.

Bella was stretched out on her back on the couch. Lizzie was lying on her chest. Bella's head was tilted down, her cheek resting lightly against the top of Lizzie's head.

Both were fast asleep.

I felt a smile stretching so wide across my face it almost hurt. Slowly, I crept over to the couch to take a closer look.

A novel was upside-down over Bella's thigh, tented open to the page she'd been reading. I glanced down at the cover. _Pride and Prejudice_. So Bella had been teaching our Lizzie of the escapades of Lizzie Bennet. That wasn't a surprise; Austen was one of Bella's favorite authors. She reread this particular novel and a variety of other classics on a regular basis. And now, she regularly read her novels aloud to Lizzie.

Even before Lizzie was born, Bella had read aloud to her. She had told me that the baby would settle down during each "performance," giving her a much-needed break from the kicks and jabs while allowing her to keep up with her literary addiction. The same theory applied now: Bella kept up with her own reading, and Lizzie got her story time.

It truly was amazing to watch the two of them when they settled in to read. Our daughter loved her mother's voice. She would listen intently to its gentle cadence for impressive stretches of time.

And so would I.

I never knew for sure which novel Bella was reading at the time because I never heard the words. I was too focused on the sound of it, on the lyrical quality of her voice. It was like music. A natural composition, rich and beautiful. And Lizzie definitely agreed with me. Bella could read entire chapters without interruption. Sometimes she could make it deep into a second chapter before Lizzie would drift off.

I loved their reading time. And I was sorry I had missed it today.

My eyes moved from the novel on Bella's thigh to her hand resting on her stomach. The urge to touch her suddenly overwhelmed me. I reached out to lightly trace the pale crescent moon-shaped scar on the back of her hand. There wasn't a single mark on her skin that I didn't have memorized. Every freckle, every mole, every scar… And she had plenty of those. My wife was incredibly clumsy.

But I loved that about her. Even though I hated that she ever had been hurt, I adored each and every one of her scars. Each one held a story; they added up to make her who she was. I always told her that her clumsiness made her intriguing. She always rolled her eyes.

I always meant it.

There was one particular scar that was my fault, though. And although it made me feel guilty even now, it still was my favorite of all her scars. It marked the moment when I'd first seen her face: the tiny spot inside her left arm from where I'd stabbed her with an arrow at the Renaissance Festival when we were seventeen. The scar I kissed regularly in apology – and affection.

I let my fingertips ghost over that scar now before my gaze drifted to the baby sleeping on her chest. Lizzie's skin was perfect. Pale and nearly translucent, just like Bella's. I wondered if she would inherit Bella's clumsiness. If her skin would continue to match her mother's as she grew older, scar for scar. I never wanted our daughter to be hurt, but if she was like Bella, she would have dozens of "war wounds" by the time she reached high school.

And she would be every bit as beautiful as her mother.

I lifted my hand from Bella's skin and reached back to grab my cell phone off the coffee table. Carefully, I angled so I could get a picture of my wife with her cheek resting against the top of our daughter's head. Then I set the photo as Bella's image in my phone and returned the cell to the table.

After a moment, I eased the book from Bella's leg and took it with me to the rocking chair beside the couch. I gazed at my girls for a minute longer before I looked down at the page Bella had left open. I was curious to see where they had left off. And as I skimmed the page, I smiled to myself, hearing Bella's voice reading the words aloud in my head.

Gradually, her voice worked itself into a new composition in my mind. I set the book aside and let my fingers move absently as I composed. The song I was producing was a pale imitation of the music of her voice, but it was a decent piece.

The melody shifted slightly when my eyes wandered to the two still sleeping on the couch next to me. My two greatest inspirations.

I often composed like this. Listening to Bella. Watching her with Lizzie. Bella knew that she was my muse, but I doubted that she knew just how strong her influence was, or how it was magnified when she was with our daughter. Just being near them was enough to inspire me.

I was able to compose almost the entire song before Lizzie started to stir. When I noticed her small movements, I crossed to the couch to get her before she could wake Bella. I gently slipped my hands around her and started to lift.

Bella's arm instantly constricted around Lizzie. Her eyes flashed open. They were dark, almost violent, when they shot to my face. I stopped trying to pick Lizzie up, but I kept my hands loose over her. Then Bella blinked, and her body slowly relaxed. "Edward?"

I smiled down at her. "Hey there, Mama Bear."

Apology flooded her eyes. She looked horrified as she quickly loosened her grip on our daughter. "I'm sorry."

I lifted Lizzie from her chest. "It's fine," I assured her. Lizzie started to wriggle in my arms, agitated by my lack of attention to her wet diaper, but I paused to run my fingertips down Bella's cheek, concerned by the unsettled expression that still lingered on her face. "Bad dream?"

"No. Just… I felt you taking Lizzie from me, and I wasn't awake enough to comprehend that it was you. I didn't like that feeling."

That made perfect sense to me. I nodded and gently brushed her hair back from her face. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"It's okay. I'm awake now."

I stepped back as Bella sat up and stood. Lizzie was really getting cranky now, so I shifted her in my arm and raised my voice a little over her complaints. "I'll take care of her if you want to go get your shower."

Bella finally smiled. "Mommy smells, too?" she teased.

I leaned in to bury my nose in her hair. "Like heaven," I murmured. I pressed a kiss to her hair and eased back. The look on her face made my heart slam a little too hard. "Go ahead. I'll get Lizzie changed and fed while you're gone. Then we can have dinner. Maybe watch a movie after Lizzie's bath?"

"Heaven," Bella agreed. She kissed the top of Lizzie's head, then she lifted up on her toes to brush a soft kiss over my lips. "I'll be right out."

I watched her disappear down the hall, then I carried Lizzie to her room. She squealed and gurgled as I changed her – likely commenting on what she thought I was doing wrong – then she attacked her bottle with a vengeance when I fed her, draining it quickly like she always did. Before she was finished, I heard Bella already rummaging around in the kitchen. True to her word. I smiled as I finished up with Lizzie and brought her back out to meet her mom.

Bella paused when she saw us. "Is the leftover lasagna okay?"

"That's great." _Really_ great, I amended mentally. Bella's lasagna was freaking amazing. Anything Bella cooked was freaking amazing, actually. I watched her for a moment as she glided around the kitchen in her pajamas and damp hair, then I glanced down at the baby in my arms. Lizzie loved mealtimes now, but when she was older and got a taste of her mother's cooking, that appetite of hers would be put to good use.

And my daughter _definitely_ would have the best lunches in the entire school.

Grinning to myself over the trades Lizzie could make for her mom's cooking, I headed into the living room. I spread Lizzie's blanket out on the carpet and laid her carefully on her tummy in the center of it. She immediately got her hands under her. I backed away, watching as she raised her head and shoulders from the blanket to investigate her surroundings the best she could.

Bella caught my smile when I joined her in the kitchen. "What?" she demanded, grinning back.

I peered in at our daughter. "Lizzie's doing her push-ups," I replied.

"Ah." Bella moved past me to get two glasses from the cupboard. When she started by again, I reached out to catch her arm. She stopped and turned to face me. I grabbed the flannel at her hips to pull her closer. She stepped in and angled her head back. My hands lifted to slide into her heavy, damp hair. Her grin widened as my fingers slipped through the dark waves. "What happened to the conspiracy?"

"My co-conspirator is busy."

"Hm." She tilted her head into my touch. "That's okay. You're doing fine on your own."

"Am I, now," I teased.

"You always do." She leaned in to kiss me, then she abruptly pulled back. "Now stop distracting me, or it'll be time for Lizzie's bath before we even get to have dinner."

I chuckled and took the glasses she shoved into my hands. "Yes, ma'am."

As I moved to the sink to fill the cups with water, Bella finished getting the lasagna ready. "I feel like I didn't get to talk to you at all yesterday," she commented.

"We didn't get to talk much," I agreed. We both had been tired when we'd gotten home, so we'd just taken care of Lizzie and gone to bed.

"How did rehearsal go?"

"It went fine. The program is almost ready. Which is good, since the first concert is next week," I mused. I carried the two glasses into the living room and set them on the coffee table. Lizzie flopped down on her belly, then pushed back up on her hands again when I walked by. I paused to smile at her before I added, "If Alistair would quit irritating Maggie, we'd be perfect."

Bella snickered. "Maggie's going to stab him with her baton one of these days."

I grinned at her imagery. But she may not be too far off. Our director was a very patient and friendly woman, but our concertmaster had a way of finding her dark side. Regularly. "So how did your classes go yesterday?"

"Mrs. Varner is doing really well," Bella replied. She paused to collect silverware and napkins. "And my new student, Samantha? I like her."

There was another pause as she gathered the plates. I moved to meet her as she started into the living room. She let me take my plate and trailed me to the couch. When we were seated close together with our plates on our laps, she went on, "I think she gets picked on at school a little. She's really quiet. Going to be a good artist. And she likes Lizzie," she added with a smile.

I nodded thoughtfully. Samantha was a 10-year-old whose mother had approached Bella a few weeks ago about art lessons. I remembered Bella saying that the girl's mother had mentioned that Samantha sketched a lot in her notebooks, and she always stared at Bella's studio when they passed. The mother thought that even though Samantha hadn't brought it up, she really wanted to take classes. So Bella had agreed to gauge the girl's interest and work with her if she truly seemed to want to be there. From Bella's reaction, it seemed that Samantha _did_ want to be there. And I knew that Bella wanted her there. Bullied kids in need of an outlet were one of my wife's passions. She wanted to help them.

And she did. She hadn't been giving lessons long, but already five of her young students had shown great progress in their art and in their personal lives. The kids, from ages seven to seventeen, were greatly attached to her. Their parents were grateful to her. I'd met them all last week during a small open house Bella had hosted, and when I'd heard the praise they'd given my wife and seen the clear adoration the kids had for her… I hadn't been surprised. But I'd been almost overwhelmed with pride.

Bella truly was an inspiration.

I reached over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She started to turn her head toward me, but she suddenly froze. "Oh my God," she whispered.

I instantly was on alert. "What?"

"Lizzie's on her back." Bella's wide eyes met mine. "She rolled over."

My eyes shot to our daughter. Lizzie was waving her arms toward the ceiling. She seemed perplexed by her new position. And a little frustrated as she began to realize that she couldn't roll back over.

But Bella and I were extremely excited.

We simultaneously abandoned our plates on the coffee table and moved to sit on the floor on either side of Lizzie's blanket. For nearly an hour, we sat with our daughter, encouraging and applauding her each time she rolled onto her back, then helping her return to her stomach so she could do it again.

When she grew tired, Bella took her to get her bath and get ready for bed. I cleaned up the remains of our dinner as I listened to the sounds from down the hall. Bella's soft voice mingled with Lizzie's quiet cooing and occasional squeal. Their loving interaction was every bit as soothing and lyrical as their reading sessions. I couldn't stop smiling as I listened.

As I composed again.

I set up a DVD and sat on the couch to wait for Bella. When she returned, I opened my arms to her. She smiled widely and immediately snuggled against my chest. I held her close, soaking in her electricity and the strawberry and freesia scent of her as we settled comfortably without a word.

As the movie started, my mind wandered. I knew that my friends hadn't meant for their teasing to be taken seriously when I'd left the park, but their words popped into my head as I thought back on the events of my day. Maybe, to some people, I was an old married man. Maybe my day would have been excruciatingly boring for them. Maybe they would think my life was being controlled by the two females in it.

But to me? My life _was_ my girls. It was strawberries and smiles and squeals. Reading time and rolling over practice. Coos and electric currents. Fixing bathrooms and giving baths. Listening and laughing. And loving. Through naps and scars and forgotten meals, through firsts and repeats and more of the same.

To me, it could never be boring. To me, it was just…

Inspired.


	22. Firsts

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Pink: Thanks again.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The piano was taking a beating.

I smiled in at my husband and daughter as I finished wiping down the counter in the kitchen. Edward had Lizzie in his lap and was letting her pound away on the keyboard. She laughed and squealed as she repeatedly slammed her little hands down on the keys of her daddy's prized instrument. But Edward just grinned widely, not caring one bit about anything but the happiness of the girl he held.

It was adorable.

I wished that I could fully enjoy the moment. I wished that I could be as carefree as they were. But I was nervous.

It was ridiculous for me to be nervous. It wasn't like I was expecting a bunch of strangers to show up on my doorstep. But it was the first time Edward and I would have our family and our friends at our apartment at the same time. We'd had them here in groups; family one week, friends the next week. Just never all at once. Our apartment was awfully small to have so many people here.

And I'd never exactly been comfortable being the hostess.

I'd been cleaning and straightening nonstop for the past week, trying to make sure everything was perfect. I'd been cooking most of the morning to get the meal ready, and now I was back to cleaning again. I knew that I'd been driving Edward crazy. I just couldn't be as casual about it as he was.

It was our baby girl's first birthday. And her first birthday party. It was a huge deal.

The "guests" would be here any minute. Emmett and Rosalie couldn't come; Rosalie was in the morning sickness phase of her first pregnancy, so she wasn't really up to traveling. But the rest of the clan was coming, and it would be everyone's first time seeing Lizzie since Emmett and Rosalie's wedding in June. I knew that it would be overwhelming, and I was worried about how she would handle it.

I figured she'd be fine, though. It usually took a lot to upset her, and she hadn't hit her shy stage yet, so she generally liked seeing new people.

I rinsed my dishrag and put it away, then I stood in the middle of the kitchen, searching for something else to clean or to do. There was nothing, and it left me kind of unsettled. The pounding on the piano suddenly started to annoy me. After a second, I glanced into the living room and quietly said, "Edward."

Edward recognized my tone. He immediately caught Lizzie's hands in his and stood. She whimpered and reached for the piano, but he just headed into the kitchen to join me. When they started to move, Lizzie twisted to see where they were going. Her face lit up when she saw me. Edward chuckled as she began to bounce in his arm, her irritation forgotten.

In the entrance to the kitchen, he set her down and handed her her little cloth storybook. She took it and frowned seriously at it as he stepped over to my side. "Relax," he urged, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Everything is ready. There's nothing else to do. Just enjoy today."

I drew in a long breath. "Right," I murmured. "Enjoy."

Edward smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to my temple. "I know you want it to be perfect," he said. "But all Lizzie wants is for her mom to be fully present."

As if to back him up, I felt Lizzie's little hands grabbing at the leg of my jeans. I looked down to find that she had crawled over to me and was using my pants to haul herself to her feet. She was jabbering to herself, but I caught the word "Momma" mixed in with the jumble. I smiled and leaned down to pick her up. "Hi, sweetheart," I greeted her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed excitedly. It was a new word for her, her third after "Momma" and "Dada." She had just mastered it last week, and she was extremely proud of it and liked to share her accomplishment as often as possible.

I laughed and reached up to smooth her unruly bronze curls. They were the exact shade of Edward's hair, but the curls themselves were inherited from my dad. No one else in the family had curly hair, and Charlie was fascinated by the idea that an aspect of his granddaughter's appearance had come solely from him. And he worshipped her. I was really looking forward to seeing the two of them together again.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm very proud of you and your daddy for keeping your dress clean this afternoon."

"Hi!" she replied.

Edward snorted quietly beside me. I just smiled and adjusted Lizzie on my hip so her skirt fell more smoothly. Her dress was an early birthday gift from Alice and Esme. Alice, who was interning her way to the top of the fashion industry, had designed the dress, and Esme had sewn it for her. It was very pretty, a deep blue velvet with cream lace trim. Paired with the cream, long-sleeve cashmere cardigan Alice had sent, it made Lizzie look like a little doll.

Edward was about to comment, but he hesitated and lifted his head. We glanced at each other as Jacob's deep voice echoed in the stairwell outside the apartment, followed by the rapid lilt of Alice's annoyed response. They were here. And they already had settled into tormenting one another.

"Well, Lizzie," Edward began with a grin. "You get to practice your new word on a new group of people."

Lizzie grabbed a handful of my grey sweater and started to pick at it. I smiled at her distraction. "She's concentrating."

"I see." Edward tucked a strand of my hair back into place and cradled my cheek briefly. "Enjoy," he reminded me.

"I will."

And the second he opened the door and our friends and family tumbled in, I kept my promise. Lizzie lit up in my arms and began calling brightly, "Hi! Hi! Hi!" She squealed and giggled when Jacob swooped in and began to tickle her. I immediately relaxed with her laughter, and an enormous grin stretched across my face when Jake turned his attention to me with a "Hey, there, little sister" and an affectionate squeeze around my shoulders.

I gave my enormous best friend a quick hug with my free arm. "Hey, Jake." I peered around his six-foot-seven frame to see his girlfriend, Renesmee, all but hidden behind him. "Hey, Ness."

She smiled. "Hello, Bella. And hello, Lizzie."

Lizzie grinned widely at her and offered a stream of gibberish. Ness listened to the entire commentary and nodded seriously. "It _has_ been a long time," she agreed. "But you and your mother look great."

I blushed a little. "Thanks, Ness." Then, before I could say anything more, Alice appeared beside her. My sister-in-law surveyed me critically, from my boots to my long hair that I'd tied back into a ponytail to keep out of Lizzie's grasp. I knew that she was classifying my look in her head as "typical Bella style." Just like I was filing her flashy red dress and her short, carefully spiked black hair away as "typical Alice style."

After a mutual once-over, Alice and I grinned at each other. "Missed you!" we exclaimed in unison.

Alice threw herself into my side to hug me, then she pulled back and focused on my daughter on my other side. "You look perfect," she gushed, straightening Lizzie's cardigan. "So stylish. Who's your designer?"

I snickered. "Some New Yorker named Alice something."

Since Jasper was flexible in where he earned his graduate degree – his goal being to teach college-level history – he and Alice had moved to New York after obtaining their bachelor's degrees so Alice could pursue her fashion career. I was thrilled that they were living so close. And Alice was thrilled that I was within range to be subjected to her fashion plots again, particularly her current project: her wedding to Jasper a little over a year from now. It was going to be an extremely extravagant event.

And I was going to be right there in the middle of it. Alice had plans to hold me – and Lizzie – hostage for about a month beforehand… and she got a perverse pleasure out of the idea, telling me that she found the "hostage business" to be fun.

But I loved her for it.

"You should remember her name," Alice informed us seriously. "She's _fabulous_."

"She really is," I agreed with a smile.

Jasper stepped up beside his fiancée. His blond hair was a little longer than I was used to seeing it, hanging down over the collar of his shirt. But his aura was the same. Tranquility radiated off of him as he gave me a fond grin. His smile broadened when Lizzie bounced in my arms and squealed excitedly, reaching upward. I followed her gaze to take in the two handfuls of balloons Jasper carried with him.

When I raised a brow, he explained serenely, "Alice and Jacob couldn't agree."

They'd argued over the balloons, I interpreted. So they'd each brought their own. Figures.

Alice and Jacob actually did like each other. They just had developed a fondness for picking on each other. Their squabbles generally were amusing, though Alice sometimes did take them a little too seriously. Like this time, it seemed. She shot an irritated glance at the balloons in Jasper's left hand – a bunch of number ones in a variety of colors – and muttered something decidedly rude before she stalked off. The other bunch in Jasper's right hand were a collection of pink and white balloons with flower and butterfly patterns. They clearly were Alice's style, just like the number ones were Jacob's, straightforward and to the point.

Lizzie and I loved them both.

"Would you mind putting those in my room?" I requested. "I'll let Lizzie see them later, after everyone's settled."

"No problem."

"Thank you." I carefully turned Lizzie away as Jasper moved past us. She whined a little when the balloons disappeared from her sight and tried to twist to watch them, but I kept her facing forward. She quickly was distracted by the next arrival.

"Oh my gosh!" My mother's eyes pooled with tears when she saw Lizzie. "Look at how big you are! And so beautiful!"

"Can you tell Grandma hi?" I encouraged.

Lizzie frowned. She was thrown off by her excitement over the balloons. She blinked up at me, and I smiled and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Not right now?" I guessed.

She smiled suddenly and playfully pressed her face into my shoulder. Her voice was muffled against my sweater as she mumbled, "Momomomomom…" Then she jerked back, still smiling, and proclaimed to no one in particular, "Hi!"

I grinned. "Silly," I commented.

She giggled and grabbed at my sweater. My mom was ecstatic. "She loves her mommy," she said proudly.

"Sure looks that way," my stepfather remarked from beside her. "Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Phil."

"C'mon, Renee," he urged. "Let everyone else say hi."

Esme and Carlisle were next. Carlisle smiled cheerfully as he leaned down to Lizzie's eye level. "Happy birthday, Lizzie."

"She is adorable," Esme cooed. "I'm so glad the dress fit."

"I am, too," I replied. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Something behind me caught her attention, and her eyes narrowed in maternal ire. "Alice, leave Jacob alone," she warned. She glanced back at me and apologized quickly, "Sorry, Bella." Then she stepped around me and started for her daughter. Carlisle just smiled and trailed behind her, composed as always.

When they were gone, Jacob's father, Billy Black, stopped his wheelchair in front of me and looked up with an almost awed expression. "You truly have grown into a beautiful woman, Bella," he told me quietly. "And a magnificent mother."

I felt tears pricking my eyes. "Thank you, Billy."

He was still too gruff to smile easily, but I could see his lips curving just slightly as he nodded at me. "Happy birthday, little one," he greeted Lizzie.

Lizzie hummed to herself and wiggled. I adjusted my grip on her. "She's getting a little impatient," I apologized.

"I don't blame her. There's cake to be had later," he said conspiratorially.

"And I didn't forget you," I told him. "I made some sugar-free desserts for you."

"Like I said. Beautiful woman." And with that, Billy moved past me.

I was grinning when I turned to the last pair to be welcomed. Sue grinned back at me. "Hello, Bella. Happy birthday, Lizzie."

"Thanks, Sue." I glanced over to find Charlie staring at Lizzie. The dumbfounded look on his face made me swallow hard. I looked down at Lizzie to find her staring almost as intently back at him. For a moment, they simply gazed at each other. Then my daughter stretched her little hand out toward my father.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. And she dimpled when she smiled.

Charlie's eyes moved to my face, searching for approval. I simply shifted to hold Lizzie out to him. He carefully took her into his arms and studied her face. "Hey, yourself," he said softly.

She grabbed at the buttons on his shirt and started to pull. His awestruck expression never changed. I would sketch them later, exactly this way, I decided. I never wanted to forget the way they looked together.

Edward disappeared into our bedroom with everyone's coats. When he returned a second later, I saw him stop and stare at Charlie and Lizzie. His gaze eventually drifted to me. We smiled at each other. Then Jacob demanded Edward's attention, and my mother demanded mine, effectively ending our moment.

Half an hour later, Esme and my mom were in the kitchen with me, helping me get dinner ready. Sue, Ness, and Alice were wandering in and out, getting drinks for everyone and helping set up for the meal. Esme's gaze followed Alice into the living room on her latest trip.

"Edward completely adores Lizzie," she commented.

I smiled. "He does. Lizzie can get her daddy to do anything just by looking at him."

"That's because she has your eyes." Esme glanced back at me. She smiled as I blinked at her in surprise.

My mom nodded. "It's true. He would do anything for her anyway, you can tell, but when she looks at him with your eyes, he's just lost."

"Just like when you look at him," Esme added.

Alice popped in, grabbed a glass of water from the counter, and jumped in, "It's true." Then she tapped her temple, shot me a smirk, and sashayed back out.

I peered into the living room at my husband. He was lit up as he stared down into Lizzie's eyes. Her eyes always had been the same shape as mine, but they also had darkened to be almost the exact same shade of chocolate brown as mine, too. Though he never had said so, I'd known that Edward had hoped that they would end up that way. Just like I had hoped that they would turn green like his. But my genes had won out, and with my eyes and my top-heavy mouth, Lizzie truly did look an awful lot like me.

Like Edward had dreamed.

I smiled softly to myself. Edward had told me while I was pregnant that he hoped for a daughter just like me. It seemed as though, appearance-wise at least, he had gotten his wish.

I just hoped Lizzie didn't turn out to be as clumsy as I was.

I put away the dishcloth after wiping up my latest spill and made my way into the living room. Lizzie was standing beside Edward's armchair, holding on to his pant leg and "dancing" – bouncing gleefully up and down – to the music Jacob had playing on his iPod. I paused in the doorway, waiting for the inevitable. Lizzie was pretty steady – she had gotten good at standing while holding on to things, and she could walk if someone held her hands – but her dancing often ended with her falling soundly on her diaper when she got too excited.

Which always made me wonder if she _had_ inherited my lack of coordination.

But this time, she didn't fall. Her dancing slowed as she lost interest, but she remained upright, clinging to her daddy's jeans as she looked over at Jake as though she were asking for a new song. He chuckled and skipped to a new tune. She considered it for a second before she started to bounce again.

I skirted around Jasper and Carlisle where they stood discussing the merits of a Roman emperor or… something. By the coffee table, Phil, Billy, and Charlie were talking about Emmett's new job with the Mariners. They all were very excited about having a man "on the inside." But when Charlie noticed my approach, he subtly broke away from the other two and turned his attention to me.

"Hey, kid," he greeted me.

"Hey, Dad." I motioned toward Billy and Phil. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." His gaze drifted to Edward and Lizzie a few feet behind me. "You have a great family here, Bells. That daughter of yours… She's really something."

"She is," I agreed softly. Then I smiled up at him. "Dinner's almost ready, but I wanted to ask you: I want to take you all to my studio tomorrow. I have a lesson at one-thirty, but Mom and Esme said they could be here at around two and follow Edward over. Could you and Sue be here then?"

"Sure."

"Good." Now I just had to run it by Alice and Jasper and Ness, Jake, and Billy. But before I could move, I heard Edward say my name. His voice was little more than a whisper, but that didn't matter. I always could hear him call to me no matter the volume, no matter the noise around us. I just knew.

I turned automatically toward him. And froze.

Edward was still sitting in the armchair… and Lizzie was standing alone in the middle of the room. As I watched, she wobbled slightly, but she took a determined step forward with both her hands in the air for balance. I shot a glance at Edward and met his wide eyes with my own.

"She wanted you," he said quietly.

Our eyes flew back to our daughter. She stumbled forward two more steps. The room was absolutely silent as she frowned in concentration. For a second, she looked like she may fall, but she frowned a little deeper, looking simultaneously perplexed by her new ability and resolute in her goal. One more step. Then three fast, rather unsteady ones. I fought the urge to go to her and help her.

And a minute later, she proved she didn't need any help when she latched on to my jeans and tilted her head back to beam up at me.

I immediately scooped her up and kissed her cheek. She patted my face and grinned as Edward all but flew across the room to us. He wrapped his arms around us both and kissed Lizzie's hair.

"Good job, sweetheart, good job," I cooed as I hugged her to me.

The room erupted into cheers and conversation. I could hear my mother's exuberance from where she and Esme were watching from the kitchen. Beside me, I could hear my dad say quietly, his voice reverent, "How about that…"

And close to my ear, I could hear Edward's voice in unison with mine as we praised our daughter. "Good job, baby," he whispered. "We're so proud of you."

Lizzie giggled and squirmed until she managed to bury her face in my neck. Then she let out a little squeal and pulled back to look up at me with bright eyes. My eyes. Tears blurred my vision as I gazed down at her, still enveloped by her daddy's secure embrace. As our family started to crowd around us, I held her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Lizzie."


	23. Rendezvous

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

This is a short scene that I wrote just because... well, because Edward was feeling smug. =)

Late April. Lizzie is 16 months.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella's hair smelled like paint.

I pressed my face into its dark waves and inhaled deeply. The normal strawberry and freesia scent of her was blurred with her artistic smell. I wasn't sure if she had given a painting lesson earlier in the morning or if she had been working on a piece of her own, but it had left a distinctive mark on her.

It was evidence of her happiness. And I loved it.

I kissed her hair and eased back to select a lock to twirl absently between my fingers. She always smelled like home to me, I mused. But when she smelled like this, with her art clinging to her… It was soothing in an entirely different way.

My hand drifted to stroke slowly up and down her back. She shivered as my fingertips ghosted over her bare skin, then she sighed and nestled into me. I kept up my motions as I let my gaze wander over our surroundings.

The shelves that lined the right and back walls of the storeroom were full of paper and canvases and unused paintbrush and pencil sets. The other, larger storeroom housed the dangerous materials like Bella's paints and clays, while everything in here was meticulously nontoxic. Because this little room also was Lizzie's room for her naps.

I glanced toward the crib beside us. It was empty; Mrs. Varner was babysitting Lizzie. They would show up in a little while, in time for Mrs. Varner's lesson.

I smiled. Visiting Bella at her studio had been my first thought when my rehearsal had been cancelled. Remembering five minutes later that she would be alone during her lunchtime had drastically changed the tone of my plans.

It had only taken her a second to catch on to my mood when I had walked through the door. And we'd quickly ended up in the back room of her locked studio.

"I really should get Lizzie another blanket before they get here."

My gaze moved back to Bella. Her cheek was on my chest, so I couldn't see anything but the top of her head. But I knew from the absent way she spoke that her eyes were closed. She was completely and totally relaxed. And she had no intention of getting up to replace the blanket we currently were using.

I skimmed my fingers leisurely up her spine again. Her arm quivered, just slightly, where it was draped loosely over my waist. My lips curved. She always had liked that sensation.

When several minutes passed and Bella still hadn't moved, I gave her a reluctant squeeze. "We probably should eat something," I reminded her.

Her reply was little more than a breathless hum. "Mm."

"I mean, it is your lunch break."

"Hm."

My heart felt like it was going to leap right out of my chest. My smile was wide and goofy. All because of her total disinterest in my attempts to motivate her to move from my side. She was thoroughly content. Because of me. And I truly couldn't love her more.

But I did need to take care of her. I'd hijacked most of her break time. I had to make sure she had time to eat if she wanted to before she had to go back to work. "Are you hungry?" I pressed gently.

"No." Bella shifted against me. "But there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you want it."

"That's okay." Pizza had zero appeal at the moment. "I just didn't want you to miss your lunch because of me."

"_That_ is a sacrifice I am willing to make." She turned her head to press a kiss to my chest. "Anytime."

I grinned as she rested her cheek on my chest again. We fell silent as I began combing my fingers absently through her hair. It was incredibly peaceful.

Until there was a quiet sound at the door of the studio.

Bella shot upright. "Crap!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled it to her to look at my watch. "She's early."

She dropped my hand and scrambled to her feet. I sat up much more slowly. For a moment, I watched her as she raced around, frantically gathering her clothes. Then I got up, hitched on my jeans, shrugged into my shirt, and tugged on my shoes. Bella was hopping around on one leg, trying to get into her boots, when I walked past her and out into the studio.

I was almost to the door when I heard her bang into the wall. The impact knocked some of the supplies off the shelves. Pencils scattered and paintbrushes clattered. I turned back, trying to see through the door. "Are you okay?"

Bella's voice reached me then. She was swearing quietly, and rather steadily. She was perfectly fine. I grinned and opened the door.

Mrs. Varner stepped inside with Lizzie on her hip. My daughter was asleep with her head on Mrs. Varner's shoulder. But Mrs. Varner was very awake. And giving me a once-over.

She raised a brow at my untidy hair. And since Bella always said I looked a little smug at times like this, I wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Varner's eyes glint as she took in my expression. Then her eyes flew toward the back room when she noticed the sounds of Bella's rushing around.

Our neighbor's face was carefully composed when she turned back to me. A sure sign she was ready to tease me. "Am I interrupting?" she inquired.

"No." We were done, I thought with a grin.

"Hm." She observed me. Still composed. "I can bring Lizzie back later if you and your wife would like to extend your lunch hour."

"I don't want to be greedy."

Mrs. Varner's eyes were bright with amusement when she finally let her lips curve. "Yes, you do."

As Bella stumbled out of the back room, her hands smoothing her hair and her clothes, I smiled to myself. Yes. I did. But I would see her again in a few hours. And I would have her all to myself after Lizzie was asleep.

I looked back at Mrs. Varner to see her smirking. It was going to be a very entertaining art lesson.

Bella still was flustered when she came to a stop in front of us. And she was extremely embarrassed. She kept her eyes lowered and tugged nervously on the hem of her shirt when she said, "Hello, Mrs. Varner."

Mrs. Varner's grin was huge. "Hello, Bella."

"Well, I'll just leave you ladies alone," I said cheerfully. I eased Lizzie out of Mrs. Varner's arms. As I carefully adjusted my grip on our daughter to keep from waking her, I glanced over at Bella to find her glaring at me. I smiled in return. "We can talk later."

"Yes," she said lowly. Promisingly. "We will."

I somehow managed not to laugh. Instead, I turned to Mrs. Varner. She clearly was amused. I ignored that and gave her a polite nod. "Bye, Mrs. Varner. Thank you for babysitting."

"Anytime. Good-bye, Edward."

I grabbed my jacket and made a hasty exit. In the car, I sat for a moment, grinning stupidly at the windshield. When I finally started the engine, Lizzie stirred a little in her car seat. She would be awake before we got home. Which was good. I needed her to distract me.

Because as much as I loved spending time with my daughter… I couldn't wait for her mommy to get home.

Which, of course, meant that Bella's evening meeting with a prospective pupil ran late.

But that was okay. Lizzie and I were busy almost the entire time she was gone. And we had a blast. We read five stories, "played" the piano, danced in the living room, built and destroyed cities of blocks, had dinner, practiced running, had bath time, and read one last bedtime story before Lizzie finally passed out.

It was the half hour between my tucking Lizzie in and Bella's pulling into the parking lot that drove me crazy.

I stood near the coffee table as she entered the apartment. She closed the door and moved into the room to throw her purse on the couch. Then she just stared at me.

I grinned. "So. How was your afternoon?"

"I hate you."

"Well, that's a shame," I responded seriously. "Because I absolutely adore you."

She rolled her eyes. "Where's Lizzie?"

"In bed."

Bella's eyes shot to me. I smiled. "You're late," I reminded her. I stepped aside so she could see the rest of the living room. "And I thought you may be hungry. Since you missed lunch."

I watched her face change as she took in the scene behind me. I had spread out a blanket in the middle of the floor. On it, I'd set up a picnic. With candles. And flowers.

For a long moment, Bella studied the arrangement. I waited, knowing that she wouldn't say what I expected. And I was right.

"Another blanket?" she demanded finally. "Really?"

But I could see her smile. And even though I'd thought it was impossible, I loved her even more.


	24. Beach Talks

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Mid-July. Lizzie is 19 months.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A warm breeze floated through the open window. The sun was barely up yet, only starting to cast a pale glow across the yard, but it probably was in the seventies already. The heated gust of wind carried with it the scent of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing in the distance. Gulls were arguing over breakfast nearby. It was a totally foreign way to wake up.

But at the same time, it wasn't. Because mixed with the smell of brine was the sunshine scent that I knew so well; mixed with the clamor of the birds and the surf was the steady rhythm of a heart that I knew better than my own. I closed my eyes and smiled, listening to Edward's heartbeat under my ear as I pulled in deep breaths of his unique scent.

He wasn't awake yet. I'd woken up almost half an hour ago, but I hadn't moved. I was just enjoying the peacefulness, the sense of complete and total comfort and security I felt when I was tucked into his side like this, with his arm wrapped tightly around me and his legs tangled with mine. Nothing made me more relaxed than lying with him this way.

Another swirl of air ruffled my hair, blowing it over my face. I reached up to tuck it back behind my ear and glanced across the room as the pages of the novel I'd left on the desk fluttered. When the breeze subsided and Edward still didn't awaken, I settled again and let my gaze wander absently around the room.

We were in my mom and Phil's house in Florida. The room we were in reminded me of my room in Charlie's house in Washington, with pale blue walls, lace curtains, and bookshelves in the corners. I knew that my mom had decorated it that way on purpose; she knew that I had grown to love that room in Forks, and she wanted me – us – to have a room with her, too.

A sudden sound drew my attention back to the other half of my "us." Edward's stomach was growling. I grinned to myself. He would be waking up soon, and he would be hungry. I wondered what my mom had in the kitchen for breakfast. Eggs, maybe, or a box of pancake mix….

As I ran through the possibilities, there was a quiet knock at the door. I lifted my head from Edward's chest and looked toward the sound as my mother whispered, "Bella?"

Carefully, I disentangled my legs from Edward's and eased out of his arm. His face slid into a frown, and his lips moved with a mumbled protest. But he didn't wake up. I paused to smile down at him. His brows remained slightly drawn; he was aware, even asleep, that I had left his side. I leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the light crease on his forehead and skim my fingers over his unshaven jaw. He let out a soft sigh and relaxed again, his frown melting away under my touch.

I was still smiling when I slipped out the door to join my mother in the hall. "I'm sorry to wake you," she apologized in a hushed tone when the door was closed. "Is Edward still asleep?"

"Yes. And it's okay. I was awake." I studied her. "What's going on? Is Lizzie up?"

She caught me before I could move past her. "No, honey, she's still sleeping." She took my hand and started down the hall with me. "I wanted to show you something."

In the living room, she motioned toward the television. I looked over to see that the news was on. "What is it?"

"They're going to talk about the new exhibit that's opening in the museum," she replied. "The feature is coming up next. I thought you may want to see—" She broke off and blinked up at me in surprise when I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Bella?"

I stood for a second, holding the remote and chewing on my lower lip. "I'm not really interested…. Do you have any eggs?"

My mom got up and trailed me into the kitchen. "Sure." She sat on the barstool at the counter to watch as I started to gather what I needed to make breakfast. I thought she may comment on my behavior, but when I turned to put the carton of eggs on the work island, I found her grinning at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You look cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I muttered. I knew that my hair was a disaster, like it always was when I woke up. And since I had been extremely distracted when I had packed for the trip, I had forgotten to bring my pajamas, so I was wearing a pair of Edward's black boxers and one of his white T-shirts. Edward loved seeing me in his clothes, but I knew that I looked kind of ridiculous in the shirt and shorts that were too large for me.

But they were comfortable, and the look in Edward's eyes when he saw me, no matter how unfounded, was a plus.

A thought skittered through my mind, and I paused with a frying pan in my hand. "Phil's not home, is he?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

My mother's smile widened. "No. You're safe."

I smiled a little then. She'd known that I was about to make a run for it to get dressed if there was a possibility that anyone but she and Edward – and Lizzie – would see me this way. I loved my stepfather, but the thought of his catching me in my husband's underwear was not a pleasant one. But Phil had had to leave extremely early for work this morning, so my modesty was intact.

As I poked around in the refrigerator, I changed my mind from scrambled eggs to omelets. I started pulling out various ingredients, and my mom moved to grab a knife from the drawer so she could help me cut up the vegetables. We had just finished the first omelet when I felt a tingle along my spine.

My smile was immediate. Edward was awake.

He entered the kitchen a minute later, already dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt that matched his eyes. "Good morning, Renee," he greeted my mother. As she returned the welcome, he moved to me at the stove. "Morning, love," he murmured in my ear as he kissed my hair.

I turned in time to see him giving me a stealthy once-over. And I caught the familiar look in his eyes as he took in my attire. I shot him an amused look and handed him the plate I held. "Good timing," I commented.

He accepted the omelet. "I do what I can."

My mom was beaming when I glanced over at her. She absolutely loved seeing me with my husband. Only seeing me with Lizzie pleased her more. And that was about to happen. I lifted my head as my daughter's quiet jabbering reached my ears. Edward reacted at the same time. But my mom waved us both down.

"I've got it," she said quickly. "Go ahead and eat."

Edward glanced at me as she disappeared down the hall. He shrugged and sat at the counter to eat while I made the next omelet. For a moment, we were silent. Then he asked quietly, "Today?"

I took a sip of juice and nodded. "Today," I agreed, handing him the glass. He raised his brows with a smile as he took a quick drink.

I finished the second omelet and had it on a plate for my mom when she returned with Lizzie on her hip. Lizzie smiled brilliantly when she saw me. "Momma!" she exclaimed, reaching for me with the ear of the little stuffed lamb her daddy had given her clutched tightly in her right hand.

My mom came to my side so I could take Lizzie from her. "Hello, sweetheart," I said, smoothing her messy curls. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded emphatically, sending those wild curls bouncing. I smiled. "Why don't you go see if your daddy will share?"

Lizzie looked around, seeming to notice her father at the counter for the first time. When I set her down, she immediately made her way to Edward's barstool and reached up for him. "Daddy!"

Edward's smile was huge. He leaned down and scooped her and her lamb up into his lap. "Hey, Lizzie. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Please?" he prompted.

"Peas."

I grinned down at the stove. A few minutes later, I was sitting beside them at the counter, halfway through my own omelet. And I was done. I poked thoughtfully at the remainder of my breakfast. Edward noticed and dropped a hand to my knee. I glanced over at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back and accepted my plate when I pushed it over to him.

My mom frowned a little at the exchange, but before she could comment, a car door slammed outside. "Oh. Phil's here to pick you up, Edward." She looked over at me. "You may want to—"

"Yeah," I agreed, taking off for the bedroom.

I shut myself in and picked through my suitcase for a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. As I dressed, I shot a glance toward the closet. The reason I'd forgotten my pajamas was hanging in there. I'd been so concerned about taking care of the fancy blue gown Alice had designed for me that I was lucky I'd remembered to bring much else for myself.

My mom hadn't seen it yet. She would go crazy when she did.

"Bella?"

I didn't look up from where I was checking the contents of my diaper bag. "It's unlocked."

Edward opened the door and stepped in. He carefully closed the door behind him and moved to my side. "Phil's waiting in the car."

"Okay." Phil was taking Edward to observe one of his practices at the field where he played his minor league baseball games. I was glad the guys would get to spend some time together, but I was a little nervous about girl time with my mom today.

Edward watched me tie my hair up in a ponytail. When I finished, he caught my hand to tug me around to face him. "You okay?" he asked gently.

I nodded without meeting his eyes. "I'm fine."

He tucked a finger under my chin and lifted until I had to look at him. When I did, he let his hand glide along my jaw and up to cradle my cheek. "I can stay here."

"No, go. I'm fine, I promise." I wrapped my fingers loosely around his wrist.

"Call me if you need me," he said firmly.

"I will."

He gazed down into my eyes for a long moment, then he smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back quickly before he reluctantly pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied. I watched him head out into the hall. The second he was gone and the door was closed again, I sat down on the bed and waited for my stomach to settle.

I was just feeling decent when my mom knocked on the door. "Bella? Lizzie and I are ready."

"I'll be right out." Hastily, I slathered on some sunscreen and grabbed my sunglasses, then I darted out to meet my mother and daughter by the front door.

My mom raised a brow at me. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey, sweetie!" I smiled widely at my daughter. "You look so cute."

Lizzie was wearing a little pink bathing suit and matching pink sunglasses. She tugged the glasses off and reached out to hand them to me. I grinned and took them from her. "You'll want these back later," I told her. Then I glanced at my mom. "She has sunscreen on?"

"Lots. She's a little slippery to hold on to," she responded with a grin.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

It was a short walk to the beach. We wandered through the sparse early morning crowd to find a spot a little distance from the water where Lizzie could play in the sand. My mom produced a rather elaborate set of tiny plastic shovels and buckets, and Lizzie gleefully began digging up sand and throwing it around. I made sure she was facing away from the wind and wearing her sunglasses to keep the sand out of her eyes before I set her loose.

My mom and I sat together on a blanket close to Lizzie but out of sand-launching range. "She really is too adorable for words," my mom commented as we watched her.

"I think so," I replied. "She seems to like the beach."

"What's not to like?" My mother waved her hands toward the water and the expanse of bright sand. "It's beautiful."

Lizzie toddled up to me and seriously handed me a little rock she'd discovered. I took it with a sincere smile. "Thank you, Lizzie."

She flopped down next to me and proceeded to start digging again. A minute later, she offered me a handful of sand. I took it with another thank you, and she followed it up with another handful. Anything she offered, I took with a grin and a thanks. But when she grew distracted and crawled off, investigating new rocks and patches of damp sand, it was a bit of a relief to get a break.

I could feel my mom watching me as I watched Lizzie. "You are so good with her," she remarked quietly.

"Thanks."

"I bet Phil's in seventh heaven right now." My mother shaded her eyes and gazed out over the water. "He looks forward to talking with Edward and Charlie about baseball."

"Edward likes to talk with him, too." I smiled as Lizzie gave me a little seashell. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Lizzie sat close beside me to start shoveling sand onto the corner of the blanket with a serious frown. I rolled my eyes at her intense focus. Then my attention was drawn to the beaded necklace she wore. "I forgot to ask you earlier, Mom," I began, motioning toward it. "Where'd you get that?"

She gestured toward the other end of the beach. "From the booth.… Oh! You should set up a booth for your art here on the beach!"

I cringed a little. The conversation had turned much more quickly than I had planned. "Mom—"

"It would be great," she barged on. Her enthusiasm was taking over very quickly. Her eyes had a familiar gleam. "It would get your name out down here. I could help you. And you work so fast, I know you can draw enough pieces—"

"Mom!"

"What?"

I drew in a long breath as she blinked at me. I hadn't intended to tell her now. But there was no other way to distract her from her goal. I would have a booth in less than ten minutes if I didn't end her plans immediately. So I blurted, "I have an exhibit. In the museum. It opens Friday. It was going to be a surprise."

There was a moment of complete silence as she stared at me in shock. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed finally. "Bella!"

I hurried on before she could launch into full gushing mode. "Dr. Cope and Dr. Banner from Dartmouth are kind of acting as my agents. I've had exhibits all over New Hampshire, so we thought it was time to expand. I had an opening in Seattle last month, when we went out to see Charlie. Now I have one here. We'll get the places in between later."

"That's why you didn't want to watch the feature on the news!"

I smiled ruefully. "Yeah. It was about me."

Suddenly she grabbed me and hugged me. "My baby's work was featured on the news. And she's opening an exhibit at the museum! I can't believe it!"

"Wait until you see the dress Alice made me for the opening," I said with a grin.

I paused to accept another rock from Lizzie. My mom's mind was skipping erratically. "Will Lizzie get to go?" she asked.

"No. It will be a late night." I adjusted Lizzie's sunglasses before I looked back at my mother. "Edward and I were hoping you—"

"Of course I can watch her."

"No. Mom." I shook my head, smiling. "We don't want you to watch her. We were hoping you had a good friend we could trust with her. You and Phil are coming to the opening."

The squeal my mother unleashed then made both Lizzie and me jump. I reached out to run a hand soothingly over Lizzie's hair and down her back, and she stared at me for a moment before she decided that we were okay and she was safe to resume her uncovering of the corner of the blanket she had just buried.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… Oh my God! My baby has an _exhibit_!" My mom was practically vibrating. "And I'm going to be there to see it open!" Suddenly her face slid into a worried frown. "I don't know if I have a dress…. I'll have to look in my closet to see what I have—"

I cut her off before she could become too distracted. "I have other news," I said quietly.

Her eyes shot to me. She swatted at her hair to get it out of her face so she could see me clearly as a breeze billowed around us. "There's more?"

I hesitated. "Edward and I are looking for a house," I began slowly. I knew that she wasn't going to like where; she hated the distance. I tried to make my voice gentle when I went on, "We're looking close to the apartment. We like the area, and things are going well for us there. Edward has enough compositions now to support his own show, and he's in talks to work out the details of his own concert, maybe even a series. And Dartmouth has invited me to be a visiting artist as often as I would like. They've also offered me a teaching position, and I think I may try it. So we want to stay close to the school. And I don't want to leave my students."

I paused with the thought of my studio. I loved it, and I loved the art lessons I had been giving for the last year and a half. The lessons were open to all ages, and I had a wide range of students, from five-year-olds to Edward's and my "adopted grandmother," Mrs. Varner. I didn't want to abandon any of them; I knew how therapeutic art could be, and some of my protégés really needed me. And with Dartmouth and Edward's career… We had grown attached to the home we had built. Together.

"I understand, Bella," my mom said with a smile. Her expression made me realize that I'd been rambling. I did that when I got nervous, and she knew it. She added, "You know how much I wish you and Edward – and Lizzie – would move closer, but you have a life in New Hampshire now. And it's a very good life you've built there. A concert series? Teaching at Dartmouth? That's amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I glanced over at Lizzie to take the shovel she handed me – apparently she had decided that she liked the little plastic rake now – and turned back to my mom. "Um… I have a little more to tell you," I admitted. "Edward is supposed to be telling Phil today…." I pulled in a steadying breath. "We're looking for a house because we need more room."

"Of course you do. With Lizzie—"

"It's not just Lizzie." I paused, surveying my mother's face.

My mother stared at me. "The omelet…," she said slowly, piecing it together. "The nausea after dinner last night… Edward's not wanting to leave you to go with Phil this morning… You looking off when we left for the beach… Oh my God," she exclaimed again.

I smiled as I confirmed her suspicions. "Lizzie is going to be a big sister. I'm due in January."

That time, my mother's squeal freaked out the older couple a few feet down the beach. I gave them an apologetic wave as I soothed Lizzie again. Then I laughed as my mom hugged me, released me to look me over, and hugged me again.

The rest of our beach time was rather chaotic. My mom finally determined that I needed to get out of the sun, and I didn't argue since I was feeling a little queasy again. We packed up and walked the short distance back to the house with my mother carrying my bag. I wouldn't let her carry Lizzie, too, which sort of disgruntled her. But she went into worrywart overdrive when we were back at home, making sure I was comfortable and taken care of.

It was a relief when Edward and Phil returned home at dinnertime. Phil congratulated me in his typical sincere but laid-back manner, then he carefully kept my mother distracted so I could get a break from her concern. Edward immediately took her place at my side, but I was okay with that. I was used to his protectiveness, and he knew how to read me; he knew when I needed him and when I needed him to back off.

The energy remained high in the house for most of the night. It took a while to get Lizzie settled down enough to put her to bed. She fed off the excitement around her, so it took my reading her almost two entire chapters of _Wuthering Heights_ for her to slowly drift off to the sound of my voice. When she finally did, it was well after nine. And Edward was gone.

Phil told me my husband had gone for a walk on the beach and had asked that I only join him if I felt up to it. Well… I wasn't letting him walk alone. So I grabbed my mom's windbreaker and headed down to join him.

I found him on the deserted stretch of sand in almost exactly the same place that my mother, Lizzie, and I had sat that morning. I walked up to him on the dark beach, noting how he looked in the moonlight, with the wind ruffling his unruly bronze hair and his pensive face turned up toward the sky. He didn't look at me as I approached. When I reached him, I stopped beside him and studied his profile. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

His eyes were still trained on the sky when he answered, "Matching each star to a reason I love you."

I froze. After a brief silence, I swallowed hard and glanced out over the ocean. The sky seemed huge here, with no trees obstructing the view. The moon was bright, nearly full, and the stars were infinite points of light. I couldn't even find a place to start counting them. When I spoke, my voice was low and soft under the roar of the waves. "How far did you get?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Edward finally lowered his head and looked over at me, his emerald eyes burning into mine. "I ran out of stars."

I suddenly couldn't breathe. Or blink. Or… anything. Edward smiled at my reaction. As I struggled to regroup, he inquired, "Is Lizzie asleep?"

I had to clear my throat before I managed to answer. "Yes."

He held out his arm, and I slipped into his side. "Your mother seems very excited."

His electricity surrounding me quickly relaxed me. I snorted at his words and tightened my arm around his waist. She had all but attacked him when he had come home. Excited was a massive understatement. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't explode before we leave on Sunday."

"Did she have it figured out before you told her?"

"Probably. But Lizzie and the news about the opening distracted her enough that I still got to surprise her a little."

"I am very much looking forward to seeing you in that blue dress," Edward remarked suddenly.

"I am very much hoping I don't have to throw up while I'm in that blue dress," I muttered.

Edward's hand lifted to brush over my hair, which was wavier than usual from being tied up most of the day. "How are you feeling now?"

"Okay. The chicken isn't bothering me, thankfully."

He pressed a gentle kiss to my temple. "Good." He studied my face. "But you're tired."

"Yeah," I admitted.

Without warning, Edward swept my legs out from under me. I gasped as he caught me in his arms and cradled me against his chest. "Well, then," he said as my arm instinctively went around his neck and he started back toward the house. "Let's go get you into my boxers and into bed."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. "You liked saying that a little too much."

His smile wasn't contrite at all. "I like seeing it even more."

I gave his hair a light tug. "You're lucky I love you."

He looked down at me then, and his eyes were dark, all traces of laughter gone from his features. "Yes," he said, his voice extremely deep.

"I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In case you were wondering… Yes. The studio rendezvous was posted before this one for a reason. ;)


	25. Where the Heart Is

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Late October. (Bella's due in early January.)

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was getting tired.

I knew that she wouldn't say anything, though. She would keep going until I was ready to go home or she passed out. And knowing that she was about ready to fall asleep meant that I was ready to go home. So this was the last one for today.

I turned down the long, tree-lined drive and glanced over at her. "One more?" I asked gently.

She just nodded. No argument about my being able to stay out as long as I wanted, or my worrying too much. She was exhausted.

When I reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear, her eyes drifted to my face. They were so weary I almost put the car in reverse and headed back to the main road. But the real estate agent was right behind us, so I kept going. I would take Bella home as soon as we were done here.

Thankfully, Mrs. Varner had volunteered to babysit Lizzie while Bella and I were out house hunting. So Bella wouldn't feel the need to argue when I made it my mission to get her dinner and make sure she went to bed when we got home.

I took Bella's hand and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb. She lifted her other hand to her bulging belly. She gave it a gentle, but very firm, tap, and I smiled. The baby must be kicking her too many times in one spot.

This child was more active than Lizzie had been. It wore Bella out, and sometimes she responded to the more uncomfortable jabs with a little jab of her own. Usually the maternal reprimand was enough, and the baby would shift position, giving her a break. It seemed to work this time. My smile widened as Bella's hand curled over the spot in an almost apologetic way. I loved seeing my wife in her mothering mode, whether she was scolding, affectionate, or anything in between.

When I parked in front of the house a moment later, I waited for Bella to look up. It took her a minute. I don't think she was expecting much anymore. We'd been searching for months, and we hadn't seen anything we had liked so far. But I kind of liked the look of this place. I wondered what she would think when she saw it.

As the realtor came around to meet us, Bella finally lifted her head. I saw the crease appear between her brows as she stared out the window. Those wide, observant chocolate eyes of hers brightened a little as they skimmed over the house. She liked the look of it, too.

The exterior of the house was exactly right for her. For us. It was two stories, white with black shutters and a wide porch that wrapped around the right side and reminded me a lot of Carlisle's porch back in Washington. I knew that Bella was thinking the same thing. I could almost see her picturing a swing and a couple of wooden rocking chairs in the open space, just like the drawing she'd done of my father's house.

She'd always liked that porch.

The yard was huge and flat, with a few trees here and there to give shade. The last of the trees that lined the driveway also shaded the house. It would be a nice place for the kids to play. I already could imagine Lizzie running through the grass with her curls flying behind her.

Beside me, Bella seemed lost in her own imagination. Her eyes were on the trees when I shook myself and glanced over at her. While she continued to survey her surroundings, I got out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. She got out and met my gaze. We stared at each other for a moment. Neither of us wanted to get our hopes up. But we really wanted the inside of the house to match the outside.

As the real estate agent led us up the few steps to the front door, I felt Bella's little hand slide into mine. I gave her fingers a light squeeze. Then I paused and tilted my head. "Mary," I began. The blonde realtor turned to look back. "Is that water?"

"Yes," she replied. She motioned toward the back of the house. "There's a little stream that runs through the back yard, down toward the tree line."

Bella's eyes met mine again. And she squeezed my hand just as tightly as I squeezed hers.

Mary opened the door for us and stepped aside as we entered. I felt Bella freeze next to me as her hand gripped mine. I froze, too. And even though we didn't look at each other, we just knew.

This was it.

Mary moved ahead of us and began pointing things out. "The floor in the entire downstairs was hardwood originally, but the last owner replaced the wood with carpet in the living and family rooms. The carpeting is relatively new. The rest of the wooden flooring is intact and has been very well maintained. This level of the house has the dining room, kitchen, breakfast room, living room, family room, and the library. Upstairs is the master bedroom and four other bedrooms, all carpeted. There are three bathrooms upstairs—"

"Mary," I interrupted quietly.

She looked back. "Yes?"

"Would it be all right if we just walked through the house on our own? We'll find you if we have any questions."

Her smile was genuine. "That will be fine. I'll be around. Let me know if you need me."

"Thank you." I waited until she had disappeared into one of the side rooms. Then I turned to Bella.

The expression on my wife's face was one I would remember forever. It was similar to the way she had reacted when I'd pointed out the balcony of our apartment to her for the first time. Something had clicked. She was connected to the space.

She looked completely in love.

I knew that my expression was a mirror of hers. There was something about the house that was just… _right_. We hadn't even seen the entire place yet, but we both felt it.

Bella's mouth was hanging open as she gaped. "It didn't look this big from the outside," she whispered.

She was right. Outside, the house appeared to be a decent size. But inside… The entrance was a wide, spacious opening. On the left was the formal living room. On the right was the dining room. And ahead of us was a wide, curved, smooth wooden staircase that looked like it was straight out of a movie.

Slowly, Bella started to walk through the house. I fell into step beside her with her hand still locked in mine. Every once in a while, I felt her fingers clutch at mine when something would particularly catch her eye. I knew that I did the same to her.

We started with the living room. When we moved into the family room, we both paused. The back wall of the house was lined with floor-to-ceiling windows. Bella led me across the cream-colored carpet to stand at one of the windows and look out over the back yard. It was large and flat like the front yard. And, as promised, there was a small stream running along the tree line at the far edge of the grass.

Bella seemed totally entranced by the stream. Until she turned and looked into the kitchen.

I watched her mouth fall open again. Her eyes went big and round. Her hand was a vise over mine.

Her loving the house had turned into an infatuation.

The family room and the kitchen blended seamlessly in a wide, open space. It was a perfect setup for Bella. She would be able to cook and keep an eye on the kids as they played in the next room. Or keep an eye on them as they played in the back yard; the floor-to-ceiling windows ran through the kitchen and into the adjoining breakfast room as well.

I let Bella drag me into the kitchen. She trailed her fingers reverently over the granite countertops and work island. Her eyes scanned the abundant cupboards and the sizeable pantry. The sink and its fixtures were stainless steel. The stove was a monster, and the refrigerator was just as big. Her gaze skimmed over everything, then lifted to the ceiling above the island. She probably was picturing her pots and pans hanging from their rack there.

For a few minutes, we stood in the middle of the kitchen. I let her take as long as she wanted. I was enjoying watching her marvel over every little thing in the room. Her face was bright as she spun slowly, taking in the open, airy, and very generous working space.

I knew that my eyes were as bright as hers as I imagined her here, moving in that graceful, confident way she had when she cooked. I wanted to see it.

Finally Bella seemed to realize how long she'd been gawking. She blushed a little and gave me an embarrassed look. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I kissed her hair lightly. "I'm in no hurry."

She offered me a grateful smile. But she still pulled me along into the breakfast room. And a minute later, we both stopped again. And we both gawked.

The library was… _large_. Several built-in bookshelves lined the walls. The bay window was at the front corner of the house and looked out over the curve of the wrap-around porch and the front yard. And in the window itself was Bella's favorite feature: a window seat with benches that doubled as storage space.

As Bella examined the window seat, I considered the room. There was enough space here for her to use this room as her in-home art studio as well as the library. The storage space in the benches would be useful for her supplies, and the hardwood floor easily could be protected from her materials with a layer of newspaper. She would be able to see the kids if they were playing in the front yard while she worked. And from the formal living room in the opposite corner of the front of the house, I would be able to oversee the yard from my piano bench, as well… and my music would be able to reach Bella clearly despite the entryway and the dining room being in between.

She would like that. Because just like she was the inspiration for my music, my music was inspiration for her art.

When Bella looked up from the window seat, she glanced into the dining room next door. But I could tell she was looking beyond that. Beyond the entryway. And into the living room.

Her thoughts were lined up with mine.

After a moment, she took my hand again and smiled up at me. Together, we headed upstairs.

The master bedroom was on the left at the top of the curved staircase. And like everything else, it took us by surprise… mostly because it was already painted the same shade of blue as our bedroom in the apartment.

Bella's eyes flew to my face. Mine flew to hers. And we just smiled.

There was a window seat here, too. The bay window in the sitting area in the front of the house was identical to the one in the library downstairs. The bathroom at the back of the house was massive. And the bedroom itself was large enough to hold our bed, our desk, our twin bookshelves, and more.

I already was planning many, many dates with Bella at the bookstore she loved so much. All these empty shelves were the perfect excuse.

We made our way through the four other bedrooms and the two bathrooms. The set of bedrooms at the back of the house were connected by an adjoining bathroom. The front rooms had a bathroom between them, too, but they didn't adjoin like the other set of rooms. I knew that Bella liked the front room closest to the master bedroom for Lizzie's room. It would need painted; the dull beige made Bella's nose wrinkle. The artist didn't like bland, I mused with a grin. But I could tell that something about the room reminded Bella of her old bedroom back in Forks. I was reminded of it, too.

Maybe it was the tree outside the window. The tree that would have to be removed before Lizzie became a teenager.

The thought made my grin widen. I wasn't sure how Bella would react to my plan. But she wouldn't have to know about it for at least ten more years. And until then, the room was perfect. Like all the other rooms in the house, it was a good size, and well-proportioned. Lizzie would like it.

After one last detour back into the master bedroom, I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and guided her toward the stairs. Her excitement was wearing off. The fatigue was creeping back into her eyes. I needed to get her home.

Mary met us at the front door. "What did you think?" she asked brightly.

"It's beautiful," Bella replied.

The awe in her voice made me smile. "I think we're done for today, Mary," I added. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Give me a call if you have any questions or want to set up any more walkthroughs."

"We will." Bella and I shook Mary's hand, then I carefully led my wife out to our car.

Bella didn't say anything on the way home. She took my hand as soon as I pulled out onto the main road. Her eyes drifted closed a few minutes from the house. They didn't open again throughout the entire drive, even when it started to pour and rain pelted the car. I looked over at her a few times to see a little smile playing at the corners of her lips.

She loved that house.

I considered every aspect of the house as I drove. It was about ten minutes away from Bella's art studio, so it was very close to her work. It wasn't too far from the concert hall, either, so my drive to work also would be relatively short. And it wasn't far from where we lived now, so everything we knew would be within reach.

The house itself was, as Bella had said, beautiful. It was expensive, but Bella and I had gone over our finances. We knew what we could afford. It was in our range. The high end, but still in it.

We could own it. If Bella wanted to. And I knew that she did.

When we got to the apartment, it still was raining steadily. Bella opened her eyes and peered through the downpour when I turned off the car. Before she could comment, I grabbed the umbrella from the back seat and jumped out. I had the umbrella open before I rounded the front bumper. But I was soaked by then, so when I opened Bella's door and she got out to stand beside me, she shook her head at me.

"We could have waited until it slowed down," she commented.

I adjusted the umbrella to shield her better. "It's just water."

She cocked a brow. "So why are you acting like I'll melt?"

My lips curved as we reached the building. She was extremely familiar with my protectiveness. But occasionally she would let me know that something I was doing was a little excessive. Like my trying my hardest to keep her completely dry in the deluge while I still got soaked.

She knew why, though. I always would do anything to take care of her, but when she was pregnant, my protective instinct went into overdrive. I couldn't help it. And she understood. She let most of it go. Unless it negatively affected me like it was now. It was frustrating her immensely to see me getting drowned while I made sure she was dry. She never let me get away with taking care of her at my own expense if she could help it.

"You can't get cold," I said simply.

She riled immediately. "But it's okay for you to be?"

I just grinned over at her. She was as protective of me as I was of her. It drove her crazy when I ignored my wellbeing to take care of hers. She didn't find it to be fair. But I didn't find it to be fair that she had to endure all the kicks and jabs from the baby, so I brushed off her irritation. "I'll shower when we get inside."

She marched ahead of me for the stairs as I paused to put down the umbrella. "Darn right you will," she muttered.

My smile widened. She was tired, so she was crankier than usual when we wrangled over protecting one another. I found her crankiness endearing.

But my smile faded as I followed her up the steps. Her jeans were soaked from the knees down. She was wearing a heavy sweater, but the late October air had had a bite to it before the rain. It was even cooler now. Maybe I should try to convince her to shower first.

I scrapped that idea as soon as we walked into the apartment. She headed into the bedroom and stopped to look at me. Her expression was very clear. She was ordering me to get in the shower.

I almost laughed as I peeled out of my wet jacket. I wanted to kiss the firm set of her imbalanced mouth, but my clothes really were soaked. I needed to keep my distance from her until I was cleaned up.

At the bathroom door, I glanced back. Bella was gathering her pajamas. Flannel pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt. Good. She would get warmed up, too.

I hurried through my shower. I couldn't wait to talk to Bella. To get her some dinner and convince her to go to sleep. But when I emerged from the bathroom, she wasn't in the bedroom. Or the kitchen. Or the living room. Or anywhere in the apartment.

She was on the balcony.

I frowned when I located her. Swearing under my breath, I grabbed a blanket and stepped outside.

Bella was tucked into one of the chairs next to the little table in the middle of the balcony. She was gazing out toward the trees in the distance. She didn't look up when I moved to her side.

I took in her pensive expression as I carefully draped the blanket over her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." There was a ghost of the crease between her brows as she stared through the dimming twilight and what was left of the light rain. She paused as I sat beside her. After a moment, she added softly, "I'm really going to miss this place."

I didn't look away from her face as my mind skipped through each room of the apartment and all of the things we had done here. "Yeah," I agreed quietly. "I will, too."

We fell silent. After a minute or so of my studying her and her studying the trees, Bella spoke again. "Mrs. Varner called you earlier." She didn't look at me, but I knew that the conversation was about to turn. I was right. "Why is she listed as an emergency contact in your phone?"

I couldn't help grinning. "Because sometimes our babysitting needs are rather… urgent."

Like when my rehearsal got cancelled early enough for me to get to Bella during her lunch break, I thought. My grin widened. Mrs. Varner's having Lizzie had been a happy coincidence the first time. I wasn't leaving it to chance after that.

Because sometimes I just wanted my wife to myself, and I would take any opportunity I was given. No matter how last-minute.

"Hm." Bella continued to gaze out into the trees. "Like tonight?"

She finally turned her head to catch me still smiling. She raised a brow. "She said you asked her to keep Lizzie overnight, and she was just checking to make sure our plans hadn't changed."

"And they haven't." I gazed into her worn chocolate eyes. "You're tired."

"Mm." Bella's hand dropped to her swollen belly. She pulled the blanket aside to locate the latest round of kicks. I saw a faint movement under her shirt before her palm covered the spot. "The baby isn't."

I reached across to take her hand. Our intertwined fingers rested on her stomach for a moment. I gave her an apologetic look when I felt the strength of the next kick. "Awfully active today," I murmured.

"Yeah." Bella rubbed my knuckles with her thumb. "I think we have an athlete here."

The thought made me grin. "Maybe." I let our hands fall into the space between us. For a moment, we didn't speak. Then I noticed Bella tilting her head to stretch her neck. I let go of her hand to tug the blanket back into place over her. She glanced at me as I stood and moved behind her. The instant my hands splayed over her shoulders and began to rub, her head fell forward and she let out a quiet moan.

I chuckled to myself as I massaged her neck and shoulders. Her muscles were extremely tight. She should have asked for this. But she never did. Even after all we'd been through together, she still couldn't bring herself to ask for little indulgences. But then again, I knew that it never crossed her mind to ask in the first place. She just didn't think that way.

I understood. Because I didn't, either. I never would ask her for a massage, but she always knew when I needed one. Or anything else. We just worked like that. Never really asking for anything for ourselves, but always giving what the other needed. It was natural for us. Instinctive. Like our little squabble over the rain had demonstrated, we lived to take care of each other.

And I loved it.

My fingers dragged up the taut muscles in the right side of her neck. She hummed lowly. I gave her earlobe a light tug before reversing direction. I kept working until she was totally limp in her chair. Then I kissed the top of her head and gave her shoulders one last squeeze before moving around to stand in front of her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look up at me. Her eyelids drooped heavily. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. I grinned down at her. "You ready to go inside?"

"I don't think I can move."

My grin stretched wider. "I'll carry you."

"Hm." Bella reached limply for my hand. I slid my fingers through hers. "Thank you for that," she mumbled.

I traced her wedding band with my thumb. "No problem." Still stroking the band, I knelt in front of her. "Your hands are cold."

"The rest of me's not." She smiled drowsily. "And your hands are warm."

I carefully covered her hand with both of mine. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She stretched her low back. I eyed her, planning to massage her back when I could get her to bed. When she looked at me again, she seemed a little more alert. But still exhausted. "What do you want to eat?"

I shook my head. "You're not cooking. What do _you_ want to eat?"

She looked like she was considering arguing, but she decided that she didn't have the energy at the moment. "Maybe sandwiches…."

"Bella," I protested. "You're hungry. What do you want?"

Her lips quirked upward at my frustration. She hesitantly admitted, "Breakfast."

"Eggs?" I guessed, smiling.

"Yeah." She looked slightly embarrassed. With Lizzie, she had eaten dozens of eggs. She was doing the same thing with this baby. We couldn't seem to keep enough eggs in the apartment.

"Scrambled?"

"Sure."

"Scrambled eggs it is." I reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. My hand drifted to touch the shadow under her eye. "Then you're going to bed. You have to get rested up so we can move into the new house."

Bella perked up as my palm molded itself to her cheek. "That's the one?"

"Ten minutes from your studio, close to the concert hall, Dartmouth, the park, Mrs. Varner… and with room to grow." I smiled. "That's the one."

Bella grinned. Her tired eyes sparked. "How many kids do you _want_?" she teased.

My answering grin was huge. We had talked about this. Briefly. But we knew each other well enough that our brief discussion had been perfectly clear. We both had been, except for the unfortunate bout with her stepsisters, only children. We both had been totally okay with that. But now, together, we both kind of wanted… more. And with Lizzie and the new baby, we were on our way to achieving that.

I leaned over her and brought my mouth close enough to hers that I could feel the warmth of her lips, but didn't touch them. "Several," I murmured. "As many as my wife wants to have."

"Several," she agreed. Her fingers twisted into the damp hair at the nape of my neck. "As many as my husband wants to give me."

My heart slammed. I closed my eyes and bit back my enormous smile so I could kiss her. She responded immediately, her hand at the back of my neck urging me closer. I clutched at her fingers where my right hand still held her left in her lap. The thumb of my left hand skimmed over her cheekbone. Then I slowly eased back to look down at her.

"What your husband wants to give you right now," I began, "is breakfast and sleep." I paused, staring into her eyes. She smiled at the breathlessness in my voice. "Then we have papers to sign in the morning. So I can give you a home."

Bella's hand slid from my neck to my face. I held still as her fingertips brushed over my lips. "You've already given me a home," she whispered. "You _are_ my home."

I kissed her fingers. Her expression changed. I could see her starting to think things through. A second later, she asked, frowning, "Are you sure? It's at the high end—"

"It's in our range," I reminded her. "And I know you love it."

Her face softened. "I do. So do you." She absently brushed a lock of hair back from my forehead. "Lizzie will like it."

"All that room to run? Lizzie will go crazy." I grinned mischievously. "And I know someone else will go a little crazy cooking in her new kitchen."

Bella's eyes took on a dreamy look. "That is an amazing kitchen," she mused. She shook herself. "I can't believe it…. That house is real. And we're buying it?"

"If you still love it when you wake up tomorrow morning, we'll do another walkthrough. If you love it after that, we're buying it."

Her lips curved. "We're getting a house."

I smiled. "Yeah," I confirmed, sounding as awed as she did. "We're getting a house."

Bella pressed our joined hands to her belly. "The athlete is excited," she remarked.

There was a strong kick under our hands. I chuckled. "The athlete is waiting for those scrambled eggs." I kissed her forehead and straightened to give her hand a gentle tug. "C'mon."

Bella stood in front of me. She pulled my hand lightly to stop me. When I turned back to her, she was smiling. "I love you," she said simply.

"I love you," I replied.

She eased up on her toes to kiss me. But she hesitated with her lips hovering over mine. "My home," she murmured.

"And you're mine," I murmured back just as her mouth sealed over mine.

I let her kiss me for a moment before I slowly took a step back. I cradled her face between my palms and gave her one last light kiss. Then I led her inside to complete my mission of procuring food and sleep for my tired and hungry wife.

Because we had big plans. And she needed to be ready for them.


	26. Moving Day

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Mid-November. Lizzie is almost 2.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

They were carrying in Edward's piano.

I shoved to my feet and rushed – as much as I could with the waddling – to the kitchen. It made me way too nervous to be anywhere near the piano when it was being moved. Even with Jacob and Emmett helping Jasper and Edward lift it like it was nothing… I couldn't stand to watch. There were just too many things that could go wrong. And the instrument was irreplaceable, a gift from Edward's mother, with so many memories attached to it….

Yeah. Nervous.

I grabbed the top box from the pile in the entryway as I passed. Sue immediately took it from my hands as she walked by me on her way to the front door. The urge to protest flared, but I just rolled my eyes when she shot me a grin over her shoulder.

Everyone was on Bella watch. It was ridiculous. I wasn't even allowed to pick up the littlest box in the house to move it five inches. Instead, I was ordered to relax and supervise as needed, because, as I was repeatedly told, there were more than enough hands to carry the boxes for me.

It was frustrating. I mean, I felt very… unwieldy. Very… _round_. But I'd been through this before. And I was clumsy on a good day when I _wasn't_ pregnant, so I couldn't be any more dangerous now than I normally was. I wanted to help. I wanted to carry something in from the truck, or push a piece of furniture out of the way, or… well, anything.

I was _not_ relaxing like I was supposed to.

I hadn't even been allowed to make the sandwiches that were sitting on the work island in the kitchen. Esme and Sue had gotten up early to make them. I stopped beside the island and sighed down at the plate. Then I promptly grabbed a sandwich and began to eat because, well, I was never _not_ hungry. I munched as I listened for my name to be called from any of the rooms… or for any sound of the piano breaking.

The amount of activity in the house was staggering. I'd thought the house was too big to feel this busy, but I'd been wrong. I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking to Phil in the dining room. Charlie was directing the piano moving in the living room. Sue had met Ness and Alice upstairs. And my mom was entertaining Lizzie in the back yard to keep her out of the way of the heavy lifting.

Which meant everyone was distracted.

I glanced around. No one was in sight. I put my sandwich down on the island and edged over to the pile of boxes in the corner of the kitchen. With a furtive look into the breakfast room, then the family room, I decided that I was safe. I went for it.

I was halfway to the counter with my little box when I heard someone coming. It wasn't Edward; I couldn't feel his electricity. I debated my chances with any of the rest of the family. I knew that I couldn't win with Edward, but with some of the others, I might.

It was Ness.

My best chance. And when her cell phone rang right as she entered the room, my odds grew even better.

Ness didn't seem to look at me as she answered, "Hey, Rose."

I smiled. Rosalie had stayed in Washington to take care of her and Emmett's first child, an adorable little boy named Evan Michael who had Emmett's black hair and Rose's perfect face and blue eyes. She also, with assistance from Jacob's father Billy, was taking care of Ness and Jacob's business.

Ness had graduated with a business degree, and she had delayed her graduation just long enough for Jacob to catch up with her and earn the same degree. They also had become certified mechanics together. Jacob briefly had considered going into automobile design, but he quickly had realized that he wanted to work _on_ cars, not sit at a desk designing them. And he and Ness had realized that they loved their hometown area – and each other – so they recently had opened their own garage in Port Angeles. Right now, the staff consisted of Jake, Ness… and Rose.

Rosalie didn't care anymore if people knew that she liked to fix cars in her free time, so she worked part-time at her best friend's garage, either in the office or as a mechanic. She worked more hours when Emmett was out of town with his Mariners job, and Jake always joked that business boomed when the baseball team was traveling because he had _two_ pretty girls running the garage.

But right now, one of the pretty girls seemed to be confused by the notes the other pretty girl had left behind.

"Yeah, he has a credit," Ness said. She tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she grabbed a paper towel from the counter and scrubbed at something on her hand. She frowned slightly with Rosalie's next question. "No. Not twenty. Fifteen. Billy has the receipt."

As Rosalie responded, Ness stuffed the paper towel in her pocket and started out of the room. She took the box from my hands and kept walking without ever having looked at me.

I stared after her for a moment, frustrated. But before I could make another attempt at clandestine box moving, something else demanded my attention.

Lizzie barreled through the back door, giggling and squealing. She started to fly past me, but when she noticed me standing by the island, she abruptly tried to turn. Her shoes, damp from the grass in the back yard, skidded a little on the hardwood floor. I sucked in a breath as she slid. But she managed to right herself before she could slam into anything, and she immediately darted over to grab my pants with her wet little hands. "Momma!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Wadder!"

I smiled and ran a hand over her wild curls. "Yes, I saw you down at the water. Did you leave Grandma at the stream?"

My mother appeared at the back door. "Yes, she did," she said with a wide grin. "She's so fast."

"She's like her daddy," I remarked. Edward was an extremely fast runner. I'd become very grateful for that when we'd discovered that Lizzie had inherited his speed.

"And like her momma." My mother's grin turned mischievous. "I saw her slide in here."

"Yeah." I shot a rueful look down into my daughter's wide brown eyes. "Sorry about that, sweetheart."

The clumsiness she'd inherited from me didn't bother her at all. She suddenly let go of my pants and took off for the front of the house, slipping a little as she went. A second later I heard her chanting, "Ganpa, Ganpa, Ganpa!"

Charlie's quiet "Hey there, Lizzie" was quickly followed by Lizzie's gleeful squeal as my father picked her up.

I turned an apologetic gaze to my mother. Lizzie seemed to have a marked preference for Charlie. She liked all of the family – she didn't seem to mind who was watching her – but she definitely clung to my dad. I thought it may bother my mom, but she didn't seem to mind. She just smiled. "It's okay, honey," she assured me as she grabbed one of the sandwiches from the island and turned her smile on Alice, who wandered in from the direction Lizzie had gone.

Alice looked over at me as she stopped next to my mom at the counter. "It's your fault," she said, jumping right into our conversation.

I frowned as I finished my sandwich. "What is?"

She raised a brow at me. "Who do you resemble?"

My gaze shifted to my mother. "My mom."

Alice waved that off. "Yeah, okay, feature-wise, yes. Your mom. But you have your dad's eyes. And his personality."

"Lizzie sees you when she looks in his eyes," my mom agreed. "You are a lot like him, Bella. Lizzie can sense that. And since she loves her momma so much…"

She loved Charlie, too, I finished. Because she saw me in him. That made sense. Especially since Edward also was quiet and introspective; that was the atmosphere she was used to with us, what she knew and was drawn to. And since her personality seemed to be developing similarly to ours, she connected with Charlie because he was like her, as well.

It also made sense that since my absentminded, zany mother was the family member who was most unlike Edward and me, Lizzie sometimes didn't know what to make of her. She liked her, but she wasn't quite sure of her. She occasionally cocked her head and stared at my mom the same way I did. Affectionate, but baffled, like she had no idea how she was related to the spastic woman in front of her.

But right now, Lizzie was rather spastic herself. She was extremely excited about _everything_ here at the new house. I could hear her jabbering about her "up there room" and the "big stairs" – she was fascinated by the curving staircase, a fascination that I hoped would fade before it caused trouble – as my dad carried her into the kitchen. Her attention immediately shifted when she saw the open back door. She started bouncing and pointing toward the back yard.

Charlie looked to me. "It okay if I take her back down to the creek for a bit?"

"Sure, for a few minutes. Just make sure she doesn't get too cold. I think her jacket is by the door." It was unseasonably warm, but still too cool for Lizzie to splash her hands in the water for very long. Even if she was running around until she was red-faced and sweating. I tugged on her shirt to straighten it. "Be good for Grandpa," I requested.

"Yes, Momma," Lizzie replied impatiently. "Wadder!"

Charlie chuckled and headed outside with her. "Well," I began when they were gone. "Looks like we'll have a little problem keeping her away from the stream."

"Looks that way," my mother agreed with a smile. "She'll be worn out tonight."

"I think everyone will." I knew that I would be. I paused, my mind wandering to tonight, when Edward would be lying with his body molded against mine as he cradled me, my back against his chest and one of his legs hooked through mine to hold me as close as he could. We'd figured out the routine with Lizzie, and we'd settled into it immediately with this pregnancy. We both needed the contact to sleep. And his supporting me and easing the strain on my body while his electricity soothed the dull ache in my legs and at the base of my spine almost made me forget I ever was uncomfortable in the first place.

We'd be in a new room tonight. Surrounded by boxes and clutter. But we'd have our haven in each other.

My mom was smiling when I shook myself. She knew that my mind had been on Edward. And so did Alice. My sister-in-law was giving me an exaggeratedly repulsed look when I focused on her. I smirked back and headed out of the room.

"I know you're thinking about going upstairs," Alice called after me. "I'll be up there in about ten seconds, and if I find you, I'm kicking your ass back down."

I froze in mid-step. With a sigh, I turned back to the kitchen, my shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm not an invalid," I muttered as I grabbed another sandwich.

My mother gave me a sympathetic look. "Supervise, Bella," she encouraged. "You're in charge of arranging everything. Tell them where you want things to go."

"I'd like to tell some of them where to go."

Alice snorted. My mother tried to hide her smile. "Just remember that we all love you," she suggested. "And we're here because we want to help."

"And we're all afraid of Edward having a coronary if he sees you with a box in your hands."

My mom gave Alice a warning look that was a little too amused to do any damage. Alice just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and waved my sandwich over my shoulder as I left the kitchen.

I was walking through the entryway when a deep voice called out, "Hey, little sister, whaddya think?"

I glanced into the living room to see Jacob doing his best Vanna White impersonation as he showcased the piano. I felt relief wash over me when I realized that the instrument and its bench seemed to be intact. "Looks good."

Jake grinned widely and nodded, then he headed out the door. I looked after him to see Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper digging through the moving truck. Emmett had a box the size of me – _pregnant_ me – casually braced on his shoulder. He was a monster.

And since it appeared that giving Jake the approval for the piano's positioning was the only supervision required from me at the moment, I made my way into the library to eat and stare at all the things I wasn't allowed to move. I glared at my boxes of art supplies as I passed them. I could unpack them. They were mine. It's not like I would hurt myself just walking back and forth in here.

But apparently I would hurt myself _sitting_ in here.

I banged my knee on the window seat as I sat down. I swore vibrantly as I collapsed onto the seat. Then I gave up with a huff. Edward and the others were right. I was awkward and unsteady and dangerous. So I settled in to eat my sandwich and wait for the throbbing in my knee to subside.

As I took my first bite, I gazed absently out the window. Suddenly I leaned toward the glass, squinting. A second later, I was struggling to my feet and heading outside.

I almost ran into Emmett at the front door. He sidestepped and broke into a wide grin. "Hey, Renaissance girl," he greeted me cheerfully. "Where do you want this?"

I glanced at the huge box he still had balanced on his shoulder. The word "books" was written on it in my sloppy scrawl. "Upstairs. Our room."

"You got it." Emmett moved past me and started up the stairs without hesitation, the box perfectly safe in his grasp.

I watched him go, then I hurried out the door. I had to get past Edward before he noticed me. Because he wasn't stopping me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Sometimes I wondered about my wife's sense of self-preservation. Like when she approached a starving dog. When she was almost eight months pregnant.

I'd felt her electricity when she had walked outside, but when she hadn't come over to the truck, I'd jumped down from the ramp and rounded the trailer to look for her. I'd figured she was trying to sneak a box or two past me. But I'd found her sitting on a little pile of boxes. And holding her hand out toward the skinny stray dog that was only a few feet away.

I practically had a heart attack when I saw the dog heading for her. I panicked, not sure what to do. I wanted to sprint to her. Pick her up and run into the house with her. What was she _thinking_? The husky mix wasn't small. It was big enough and hungry enough that it could hurt her. Badly. And she wouldn't be able to get away. Not now, when she was having a hard time even walking.

But she was sitting there on her stack of boxes. Calm. Steady. Still holding out her hand for the dog as it reached her and began to sniff her fingers.

I held my breath, preparing to launch across the distance, as the dog investigated her. After a moment, it sat in front of her, laying its ears back and whining nervously. She pulled something out of her lap.

A turkey sandwich.

Unbelievable.

I watched her tear the sandwich apart to feed it to the dog. The animal gulped the meal down and poked her hands with its nose. She held out her hands, fingers splayed, to show she didn't have anything else. But the dog didn't leave. It sat at her feet and stared up at her. So she reached down.

And the dog's tail went crazy when she scratched it behind its ears.

Slowly, I made my way up to them, keeping my eye on the stray. The dog looked over at me, but it didn't move. Or growl, or even flinch. I calmed down significantly with the realization. It wasn't threatening. It didn't seem like it knew how to be. It just stayed where it was and let Bella keep rubbing its neck as I approached.

Bella looked up at me as I reached her side. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"He's starving," she replied simply.

I glanced down at the dog, then at her. For a moment, I studied the two of them. Finally I inquired, "We have a dog?"

Bella just smiled.

As she turned back to the dog, I noticed the wolf charm dangling from her bracelet. I looked from it to the dog and back again. And I understood part of the reason behind Bella's immediate attachment to the animal.

The dog was mostly husky, shaped and built like one. Like a wolf, but deep brown in color. Just like the Quileute tribal symbol that was hanging from Bella's bracelet. A symbol that had been a part of her as long as I'd known her.

She had wanted a dog when she was younger, I recalled. Her mother was allergic, so she'd never gotten to have one. And this dog, showing up at our new house as we were moving in, looking exactly like the charm Jake had made for her… I supposed it was destined to be our dog.

As long as it stayed friendly. And didn't try to hurt Bella. Or Lizzie.

I frowned with that thought. Lizzie. I had no idea how to test her safety with this dog. But if Bella intended to keep it – and clearly, she did – we had to test it soon.

I focused on Bella. "Lizzie?" I asked. It was all I needed to say.

"Yeah," she agreed.

I took her arm and helped her stand. She headed into the house. The dog fell in right behind her. So I trailed behind them.

Inside, Esme smiled at Bella, then she blinked at her new shadow. "Where did he come from?"

"The woods."

Esme studied the dog as he cocked his head, considering her. "Are you keeping him?"

"If he behaves and wants to stay. We'll put up signs later, but if no one claims him…" Bella shrugged.

"Well. A welcoming committee." Esme reached down to let the dog smell her hand. He sniffed her fingers and pulled back a little to look up at her. Then he moved closer to Bella's side without any further reaction to my stepmother.

None of this was what I expected from a hungry stray. I only had experience with one starving dog; when I was eleven, I'd tried to feed one, and it had growled and lunged to get the food from me. My mother had had to yank me away before I could get hurt. But this dog was totally different. He didn't act aggressively or skittishly. He just trotted along at my wife's heels, perfectly content with her.

Kind of like me, I thought with a sudden snort. When Bella had met me, I'd been lost and lonely. But something about her had been so soothing and caring that I'd immediately felt peaceful just being near her. I'd been helplessly drawn to her. Just like this mutt seemed to be.

Esme grinned as Bella and the dog made their way into the kitchen. Then she looked over at me, and her grin widened at what I assumed was a rather amazed expression on my face. "Animals know," she commented.

"What do you mean?"

"They're like kids. They know when someone is fundamentally good." She glanced after my wife. "That dog can sense Bella's heart. He knows she's an incredible person. So I think you can relax." Her attention returned to me, and she reached out to pat my cheek. "I really doubt he'll hurt her. Or anyone else, with her here."

She started past me. "Am I that obvious?" I asked, amused.

She smiled back at me. "When it involves your family, yes. You're fairly transparent." Then she turned and stepped outside, still smiling.

I stood for a moment, grinning to myself, before I made my way into the kitchen.

Bella was the only one in the room. She was standing at the back door, gazing out into the yard. I crossed to her and immediately noticed the empty space at her feet. "Where's the dog?"

She nodded toward the yard. "Outside."

Panic shot through me. "Lizzie's back there."

Bella quickly turned and pressed her hand to the middle of my chest before I could move past her. Her electricity centered over my racing heart. Her touch and the look in her eyes immediately began to calm me. And her words soothed me even more. "She's fine," she assured me firmly. "Charlie's with her, and I kept an eye on them. Look."

I lifted my gaze from her face to peer out the door. Our daughter was a few yards from the house. She was lying on her belly in the grass only inches away from Charlie. And she was feeding the stray dog her turkey sandwich.

Un. Freaking. Believable.

Like mother, like daughter, I thought, watching Lizzie offer the last bit of turkey to the stray. Then I caught my breath as Lizzie sat up and threw her arms around the dog's neck.

He let her.

I stared in disbelief as the mutt sat, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, with Lizzie hanging from him. When she lifted her head, the dog turned and licked her face. She giggled and scrubbed her hand over her cheek to wipe away the slobber. A second later, she ran off, squealing. The dog tilted his head and stared after her like he didn't know what to do next.

Slowly, I turned back to Bella, gazing down at her in wonder. She noticed and demanded, "What?"

"You're pretty amazing."

She dismissed that. "I had nothing to do with it. The dog's just a sweetheart."

"Hm." I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She truly had no idea what effect her compassion and kindness had. But I did. "Your heart is pretty sweet, too." As she snorted, I looked out the door again. And sighed. "I told you you'd be better at this parenting thing than I would."

"That's not true," she protested immediately. "You're an amazing dad." She smiled up at me. "And an amazing husband. A little overprotective," she teased. "But that's okay."

I smiled back and ran a hand over her hair. She was right. I was overprotective. But she was, too. And now it seemed as though someone else may be the same way. "Your dog's back," I informed her.

She glanced down to find the dog seated at her feet with his eyes locked on her. I chuckled at her surprised expression. "You should think of a name for him," I encouraged. I dropped one last kiss to her forehead and turned to leave. As I walked away, I added, "And stay away from the boxes."

A quiet curse followed me, and I grinned. Outside, I let myself consider the dog and its attachment to my wife.

It was a good dog, I decided. He liked Lizzie, and he seemed devoted to Bella already. And I had to admit that I was pleased by that idea. With my concerts, I sometimes would get home late, and I occasionally would have to travel. It made me feel a lot better knowing that Bella and the kids would have a dog around for a little extra protection when I wasn't here.

Because Bella was right. I was overprotective. But it was my job. And now I had a coworker.

A furry, slightly dirty, and unexpectedly gentle one.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I made my way through the dark kitchen to the refrigerator. When I opened it, light spilled out and illuminated the patch of floor at my feet – and the guard dog that stopped to peer in at the cold shelves.

The dog hadn't left my side for more than five minutes at a time all day. I didn't mind too much; I figured he'd get tired of sticking with me eventually, probably when he realized that he lived here now and I wasn't going to abandon him. But right now he just wanted assurance that he had a home and food. And since I had been the first to feed him, he associated a home and food with me.

He also had attached himself to Lizzie. Most of the time that he'd been away from me, he'd been trotting along behind her with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth in a comically happy way. I'd been a little nervous when he'd first approached her; I didn't believe he would be aggressive, but I hadn't wanted to risk Lizzie's safety to test it. But he'd stayed calm and gentle with her. It just seemed to be his nature to be laid-back.

I knew that it astounded Edward. He had assumed that a starving stray would be feral, or at least dangerously skittish. And I'd thought that, too, before I'd seen this one. But as soon as I'd noticed the poor mutt emerging from the trees, curiously eyeing the moving truck, I'd known that he wouldn't hurt anyone… and I'd _had_ to help him.

Lizzie loved him. His appearance had elevated her spazz level from being ecstatic over the new house to being ready to explode. She'd giggled and squealed and run all over the place all afternoon. Now, Edward had her upstairs, getting her into bed.

He wouldn't have any problems tonight. She'd almost been asleep on his shoulder when he'd carried her up to give her a quick bath.

I listened for any sounds from upstairs as I poured myself a glass of milk. It had been a while since they'd gone up. I couldn't hear anything. But as I returned the milk carton to the refrigerator, I heard Edward playing a scale on his piano, testing the tuning after its move.

Lizzie must be sound asleep, then. I smiled and picked up my glass, making my way to the living room. I reached the doorway just as Edward began to play my lullaby.

He immediately glanced back at me. His eyes dropped to the dog at my side, then lifted back to my face. He smiled softly and inclined his head toward the bench beside him. I moved to him and sat close by his side as he continued to play without interruption. The dog sank heavily to the floor at my feet and let out a deep sigh before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Edward and I didn't speak as he finished my lullaby and transitioned seamlessly into Lizzie's. I alternately watched his hands and his face as he played. I loved seeing him immersed in his music. His expression was so peaceful, his eyes distant but focused. He was at ease when he sat at his piano, and everything in him completely relaxed when I was seated at his side. He said I was his muse, and he drew inspiration from me. Having me in the room with him made his music stronger; having me close enough that his arm could brush against mine as he played, that he could feel my electricity buzzing through him, made his music perfect.

He was totally content like this. And so was I.

I let my eyes drift closed as Lizzie's lullaby ended and the music flowed into the newest lullaby. I'd known, when I'd observed him composing with a deep frown of concentration, his hands moving over open air or the edge of the coffee table, that he'd been adding a third lullaby to the family. He'd started composing it immediately after I'd told him I was pregnant, and he'd worked on it for several weeks before he had decided that it was ready. But even knowing that it was coming, I still had sobbed when he'd played it for me for the first time on my birthday. And the song impressed me just as much now as it had when I'd first heard it.

The first lullaby, mine, had amazed me when I'd heard it. Lizzie's had left me speechless. And this one… I had no words to explain how the three made me feel. They blended flawlessly, growing and building upon one another, woven with a common thread; the final two connected to the mother song, to the mother herself – to me.

Tears pricked my eyes as I explored my husband's logic. He told me every day, in varying ways, that I was his center, his focal point. These lullabies, his most intimate compositions, proved it.

They would be the focal point of his solo concert, I thought. His favorites. His best. He would build his show around them. I couldn't wait to hear it.

But for now, this concert was pretty incredible. The music sounded different here from the way it had sounded in the apartment. It seemed to float more. Surrounding us before gliding up and out to fill the entire house. Ethereal. Magical.

I loved it.

I opened my eyes to gaze blindly out over the dark yard. When the song ended a moment later, Edward let his hands fall to his lap. I could feel his eyes on my face as I continued to stare into the dark, but he didn't speak. For a minute, we were silent. Then I said quietly, "This feels like a dream. Is it real?"

Edward leaned over to kiss my temple. "Yes. It's real."

"I'm going to be very disappointed if you're lying to me."

He chuckled. "I'll never lie to you." His attention shifted to the dog when the mutt let out a low snore. "I'll put up signs about him in the morning. But considering how he looked, and how we haven't seen any signs about a missing dog, I don't think anyone will claim him." He ran a hand over my hair. "So I'm betting he's ours for good."

"I'm okay with that."

Edward smiled. "Did you think of a name?"

"Forks."

"Forks?"

I nodded. The dog strongly resembled the wolf charm Jake had made for my bracelet. Since the wolf was a symbol of Jake's Quileute tribe, I had been trying to come up with something related to it. Nothing that directly applied to La Push or the tribe had seemed to fit. So I'd gone with something close, and something relevant to my friendship with Jake – and my life with Edward.

Edward grinned. "Forks it is, then."

He spread his hands out over the piano keys, preparing to play again. But he flexed his fingers before he settled in. I looked up at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at me. I could tell he didn't want to say anything. But because, as he had pointed out only a minute before, he couldn't lie to me, he admitted, "My hands are kind of sore."

No wonder. He'd carried all kinds of awkward and heavy things today. Including me, at one point, when he'd caught me when I'd slipped in the water Lizzie had tracked in from the creek.

I set my glass on the top of the piano and reached over to pull his left hand into my lap. He hummed quietly when I started massaging. After a moment, he eased one finger from my grasp to skim it lightly back and forth over the curve of my belly. I smiled and kept working.

When I reached for his other hand, he turned to face me, straddling the bench and nudging my knee gently with his. His left hand lifted to my hair and burrowed there, his fingers softly stroking my scalp. I let out a low hum of my own and let my eyes drift closed as my skin tingled under his touch. When my massaging tapered off a minute later, his right hand closed over mine while his left kept up its slow, steady rhythm under my hair. I felt my head start to loll forward, and I quickly opened my eyes to look at him. He was watching me with a loving smile.

"You're tired, Renaissance girl," he said tenderly.

"Hm." He was, too. He'd been the one moving things all day. We both needed to sleep; we had a lot of unpacking to do, and everyone would be back in the morning for one more day's worth of help.

Even so… "But I don't want to go to bed yet," I said. "Do you?"

His hand slid out from under my hair to cup my cheek briefly before he let it fall to my lap, where he took each of my hands in his own. "No."

For a while, we just sat, holding hands and gazing at one another, lost in our musings. Finally Edward slipped his hands from mine and turned back to the piano. I nestled against him as he played "Clair de Lune," and I smiled drowsily when he moved on from it – the song to which I'd walked down the aisle – to "Driftwood Dreamer," the song he had composed to be "our song" for our first dance as husband and wife. It seemed that he was feeling nostalgic.

And he wanted to remind me that he loved me.

As the last notes of our song faded under his hands, he went still, his fingers resting over the keys and his eyes distant and thoughtful on the window. After a pause, he began, "Bella?"

"Hm?"

He gazed intently down at me, his eyes smoldering emerald. Then he whispered the two words he'd said to me our first night in the apartment. The two words that had summed up everything then, and still summed up everything now.

"Welcome home."


	27. January Eighth

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

It's January. The eighth. =)

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The stir fry seemed to be losing its appeal.

I grinned to myself. Bella hadn't even made it to bed before tonight's round of midnight hunger had hit her. She had detoured into the kitchen at 12:45 with one goal in mind: the leftovers from yesterday's dinner. And she had eaten most of it. There were maybe three bites left. But she didn't seem very interested in finishing it anymore.

I watched her poke at the last little bit of steak and vegetables with her fork. She pushed the food around on her plate without seeming to notice her movements. Her eyes were distant as she gazed absently at the Christmas tree in the opposite corner of the family room.

We probably should take the tree down soon, I mused. We were in the second week of January. But there was no rush. We'd gotten it kind of late this year. It had been an adventure on Christmas Eve with Lizzie and a very pregnant Bella helping me find a tree to fit the new house. Lizzie had thought every tree was "perfect." But when I'd seen Bella's eyes light up on this particular tree, I'd known that it truly was perfect.

And it was huge.

We'd gotten used to our little trees in the apartment. This one was three times the size of our last one. But, like always, Bella's judgment had been accurate. The tree fit exactly right in the corner of the family room in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Even with the tree being so large this time, I had been able to cut it down and haul it home by myself. I was grateful for that. I knew that Bella would have tried to help if I'd shown any sign of needing assistance. And I tried my best to keep my accident-prone wife away from things like saws and axes when she wasn't pregnant. There was no way I was letting her near them while she was. The only thing I had let her do was help me balance the tree in the corner when we'd gotten it home.

I had glanced over at her where she'd stood holding Lizzie's hand as I'd worked to cut down the tree. And I'd watched her face when it had fallen. There was a certain look she got in her eyes each time we picked out a tree and she watched me turn lumberjack. The look stayed in her eyes as I dragged the tree to the car. It was still there when I hauled the tree into the house and she helped me set it up. It stayed there as we decorated the tree with lights and ornaments. And it was still there every time she looked at the tree after that.

She was awed. And there was something about my lumberjacking that she found very, very attractive.

She had never admitted it to me. But I could tell. My cutting down the tree and getting it home on my own struck her as a manly act. It impressed her. And it turned her on. Especially this year.

I adored that about her. How the things I did without thinking about it, acts I considered routine or just a part of taking care of her, could move her so deeply. Like getting a tree… I always had been the one to cut down and bring home the Christmas tree when my mother had been alive, so I hadn't thought much of it beyond feeling that it had been different, special, going to pick one out with Bella that first year. But when I'd finished downing the tree and turned to see the look in her eyes that first Christmas, it had become one of those unforgettable, defining moments. I'd wanted to chop down the entire forest for her.

I looked forward to it every year.

I glanced over at Bella to find that she had stopped poking at her leftovers. Her eyes were still on the tree, her expression still faraway. I looked back toward the tree and let my mind drift again, too.

Decorating the tree had been much more entertaining this year. Lizzie was old enough now to really get involved in the activities. She had "helped" Bella hang all the sturdier ornaments along the bottom of the tree while I'd quickly placed the delicate ornaments on the higher branches. She'd loved being lifted up to put the star on the top of the tree. And when the gifts had appeared, she'd had a fantastic time sorting through them. Repeatedly.

That was when Bella and I had become extremely grateful that we'd waited until Christmas Eve to get the tree.

Forks had been surprisingly good. I shot a glance down at the floor where the husky mix was sleeping along Bella's side of the couch. He hadn't bothered the tree or the gifts at all. And on Christmas morning, he'd sat at Bella's feet and chewed on the rawhide bone she'd given him while Lizzie had torn her way through her packages.

It had been a very good Christmas. Lizzie had had a blast with her presents. And Bella had loved the gift I'd given her. It had taken several months and a lot of sneaking around to accomplish, particularly with the move and all the packing and unpacking that we'd done in the last month. But I had managed to fill one of empty bookshelves in the library with all the novels she had been eyeing at her favorite bookstore. I'd crept down at three A.M. Christmas morning to sneak the books onto the shelves.

She'd been awake, alerted by my absence, when I'd returned to bed. But she'd been too groggy to question me, so my slinking around in the dark had paid off. Her expression when she'd seen the books had been worth every difficulty I'd faced in keeping them hidden from her.

She'd been hiding something from me, too. While I'd been gathering novels, she'd been working with Alice to design a custom-fit tuxedo for me for my first solo concert in March. It was an _extremely_ nice tux. A traditional style, very nice material, and a perfect fit without my ever having to see anyone for a fitting. I was impressed.

Bella was, too. When I'd tried it on, she'd gone a little slack-jawed. Then she'd picked up her phone and sent a text to Alice that I'd smiled over when I'd seen it later: "THANK you."

A bonus gift: my wife's wholehearted approval.

My eyes were drawn back to Bella again. As I reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear, the grandfather clock in the entryway – our housewarming present from our family upon Esme's suggestion – tolled one-thirty. The deep chime that echoed through the house was oddly soothing. I let it fade away before I spoke.

"Are you finished, love?" I asked quietly.

Bella kept staring at the tree even as she tilted her head toward my touch. "Yes."

I carefully took the plate out of her lap. "I'll go get rid of this. Then we can go to bed."

She finally turned her head to look at me. Before I could get up, she motioned toward the coffee table. "Can you hand me your phone?"

I automatically moved to comply. Then I froze with the phone in my hand. Everything in me went on red alert. But I felt like I was moving in slow motion when I turned to stare at her.

It was one-thirty in the morning. There was only one reason she would have to make a phone call now.

She was watching me when I looked at her. And her lips curved into an affectionate smile as her palm flattened over her round belly.

The instant I saw her holding her stomach, everything seemed to speed up. My heart and my breathing accelerated rapidly. I practically threw the plate down on the coffee table so I could turn to face her on the couch. "What do you need?" I demanded. "What can I do?"

Bella just smiled wider. She reached out to take the phone from my hand. Her other hand cradled my cheek soothingly. "I'm fine. Can you go get Lizzie, please?"

I sprang to my feet. Then I stood uncertainly. I knew that she was okay. But I didn't want to leave her.

She caught my hand and lifted it to her lips. Her gentle kiss to my knuckles didn't hide her amused expression. When she looked up at me again, she nodded toward the stairs. "And grab my bag?"

I sucked in a deep breath. Quickly, I kissed the top of her head and took off for the stairs.

I went to our room first. I grabbed my wallet and my keys, then I slung the strap of Bella's bag over my shoulder. When I reached Lizzie's room, she was sound asleep. She mumbled in annoyance when I tried to wake her. Her top-heavy mouth, identical to Bella's, slid into a pout. She looked and acted just like her mother when I disturbed her when she was too tired. The resemblance normally distracted me.

But not now. I simply scooped Lizzie into my arms and let her burrow her face into my shoulder as I carried her downstairs.

Bella was just walking through the entryway with our coats in her arms and Forks on her heels when I reached the bottom step. She smiled at our sleepy daughter and draped her coat over her. "I told Mrs. Varner we'd drop her off in a few minutes."

Alarm shot through me. "We don't have time—"

"Edward." Bella's calm voice cut me off. "We have time."

I stared at her for a long moment. Finally I clenched my jaw and nodded. "Put your coat on," I requested. "Forks, stay."

Bella grinned to herself but did as I asked as we left the confused mutt sitting at the bottom of the stairs. At the car, she ignored my impatience and took her time checking Lizzie's seatbelt. She made sure Lizzie's coat was spread over her and checked on her a few times during the drive to our old apartment complex. There, I flew to the back door and lifted Lizzie out of her car seat. Her head lolled against my shoulder as I darted to Mrs. Varner's door.

I couldn't be as calm as my wife.

Mrs. Varner opened the door before I even knocked. She carefully took Lizzie from me and smiled brightly. "Good thing your wife thought to bring me a suitcase of this little one's things last week," she commented. "Almost like she knew Lizzie would be coming to see me in the middle of the night."

That wouldn't surprise me. Alice claimed to be psychic, but sometimes it really seemed as though Bella were the clairvoyant one. I glanced back toward the car, then turned back to run a hand over Lizzie's curly hair. "We'll call as soon as we can."

"We'll be waiting. And don't worry about your dog," she said, anticipating my next concern. "I'll check on him later today. Now go. Take care of your Bella."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Varner." I leaned in to kiss Lizzie's temple. "Be good, sweetheart."

Then I sprinted to the car.

Bella was in the middle of a contraction when I got there. "I'm okay," she assured me as I grabbed for her hand.

It should have relaxed me a little to find that she could still talk through the contractions. That meant they weren't bad yet. But I couldn't stand to see her in any pain. It drove me crazy not to be able to take it for her.

I knew that she needed me, though. So I settled as much as I could and focused on her. I kept her hand in mine and leaned close to her so my electricity could soothe her. When her breathing evened out, I kissed her hair. "Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

I held on to her hand as I drove. I didn't let go of her until we were taken to a room in the hospital. As soon as she was in her bed, I took her hand again and maintained as much electric contact as I could. We were able to murmur back and forth for a long time. Our gazes almost never broke from one another.

The nurses kept staring at us, just like they had last time, with Lizzie. I was sure they weren't used to a couple like us. I assumed that they were waiting for Bella to start cursing my name.

That never happened.

Bella and I whispered together until the contractions stole her voice. Then I took over, talking quietly about anything and everything. My voice soothed her. And my touch eased some of her pain, so I leaned over her as much as I could each time a contraction hit her. I wouldn't stop murmuring to her and holding on to her unless the doctor asked me to. No matter what was going on, no matter what drugs were administered or what the nurses and the doctor had to do, Bella held on to me, and I held on to her.

For thirteen and a half hours.

Lizzie had taken less than three. We had been extremely lucky with her, and we both knew it. And we both had anticipated a harder time with this child. This baby had been more of a trial – a "tiny troublemaker," as she tenderly put it – for Bella from the very beginning. She'd had more nausea than she'd had with Lizzie. She'd had more mood swings. And this baby had been more active, with more punches and kicks. Bella had been tired constantly because of her "little athlete."

And she was exhausted now. But she was almost there.

I kept my hand on her leg as I stood beside the doctor, waiting for him to instruct me to cut the cord. "Okay, one more push," he urged.

Bella's worn dark eyes locked with mine. I flexed my fingers over her leg. "One more," I encouraged gently.

She didn't look away from my face even as hers twisted with her effort. A second later she collapsed back onto her pillow and I looked down to follow the doctor's directions. And I grinned hugely as I cut the cord and lifted my head to look at Bella.

"It's Masen," I told her, my heart slamming in my chest.

"A boy?" she asked raggedly.

"A boy." I finished my task and stepped aside so the nurse could hold the wailing baby up for Bella to see. Then the nurse hurried him to the little bed beside Bella's and worked with another nurse to clean him up and take his measurements.

I moved to Bella's side and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She clutched at my hand and answered my concern with assurances that she was fine as the doctor finished working. We were watching the bustle around the baby's bed and listening to his protests when the doctor came up to me to shake my hand.

"Congratulations," he said sincerely. "You've got a rather active little boy this time."

Bella smiled. "Little athlete," she murmured affectionately.

We thanked the doctor and turned our attention back to our son. Masen Edward. I felt myself smiling as I processed it. Even as I felt a little jolt in my stomach with the name.

Bella had come up with the names for both a girl and a boy when she'd been pregnant with Lizzie. Elizabeth Renee after both our mothers. And Masen Edward. Masen, in honor of the family name I'd given up when I'd become a Cullen. And Edward, in honor of my father, who had shared my name.

Both the names had hit me hard. Bella had understood what each had meant to me, and she had kissed away the few tears I had let fall after she'd suggested them to me. I'd wiped away the tears she'd shed in response to mine as I'd collected myself. She always cried when I did.

Like when I'd told her about my father. The lawyer who had died on his way home from the office late one night when a drunk driver had hit his car head-on. The man I barely remembered. I was five when he died. I only remembered that he was a good dad. With patience and rough tousles of my hair as he'd taught me how to throw a baseball. Packing me a "man's lunch" on my first day of kindergarten. And other memories that were more vague impressions than actual moments… such as sitting beside him on the floor with a little toy piano in my lap. I knew that it had happened, but I couldn't quite see it in my mind.

I had no pictures of him, so the memories grew fuzzier as I grew older. But I knew that I owed him a lot. Baseball, my music, my loving mother… even Bella. I'd always wanted him and my mother to be proud of me. So I'd tried to become a man like the one my mother had told me about. A man I'd later realized was a lot like Carlisle… And a man Bella had found worthy of love.

I squeezed Bella's hand as my thoughts came back to the present. She was amazing at choosing just the right names. She had suggested both the names the first time, and she had been the one to come up with a new girl's name this time as well. But it seemed that we would be holding on to that name for now. Because now we had a son.

A minute later, the nurse slid the baby into her arms and turned to carry him over to Bella's bed. Bella and I were silent as she approached. "Here's your mommy," she told the crying newborn as she eased him into Bella's arm.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she gazed down at our son. "Hello, Masen," she whispered.

I had to blink through my own tears to get a good look. Masen had a thick head of wavy brown hair the same shade as Bella's. His eyes were the same shape as mine. His nose was Bella's. And his mouth was mine.

He was the perfect combination of Bella and me.

Bella held him for a while, letting him settle against her. She counted his fingers and toes and skimmed her fingertips over his cheeks and eyelashes. Finally she brushed his hair back so she could kiss his forehead. Then she turned her smile up to me. "Your daddy would like to say hello."

Carefully, I lifted our son from her arm. He whimpered and squirmed as I moved him. But he calmed quickly, and I was able to study him up close as Bella beamed.

"Hey, Masen," I said quietly. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I called Mrs. Varner. She answered the phone with, "We have a baby?"<p>

"Yeah," I replied, grinning. "We have a son."

"A son. Bet he's a handsome fellow." There was a pause as she asked Lizzie to pick up her coat. "Lizzie and I will be there in a few minutes."

When I hung up with her, I shot a quick text to all our friends to announce Masen's arrival. Then I started calling parents. Bella had asked me to go ahead and make the calls, so I started with Charlie and Sue. Charlie's response was what we'd anticipated: an awed "A boy. How about that." He asked about Bella, and after I promised that she was fine, he sounded very proud when he requested, "Tell her she did good."

I smiled broadly. "I will," I assured him. "She'll call you in a while."

"We'll be waiting," Sue said with a smile in her voice. "Congratulations, Edward."

"Thanks."

Carlisle and Esme were next. Esme gushed a little after they ascertained that Bella was okay. Carlisle seemed rather impressed by our name choice, which made me happy; I'd been slightly concerned that he would be offended by our honoring the name I'd given up for his. But he was supportive, even kind of proud of it. And when I told him that Bella had picked this name, just like all the others, I practically could see him smile.

"She's quite a woman," he remarked. "Congratulations to you both."

"Have Bella call us when she's ready," Esme added.

"She will. Thank you."

And finally came the most interesting of the phone calls. Phil was as laid-back as ever… and Renee was as spastic as ever.

"A boy!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! Bella was right all along…. She was right about Lizzie, too…. She has such good instincts! And she had a feeling this baby would take longer…. How long did you say? Over thirteen hours? Oh, my poor baby. Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"I wish I could talk to her now…. Masen Edward. Such a nice name. I bet he's handsome. What does he look like?"

"Bella's hair and nose," I replied. "My eyes and mouth."

"I can't wait to see him. Have Bella call me as soon as she can. And I want pictures—"

"Renee?" Phil interrupted quietly.

"What?"

"Let the man get back to his family."

"Right! I'm sorry, Edward. Go on back to Bella and Masen. And Lizzie! Where is she? Has she gotten to see him yet?"

I burst into a wide smile as I caught sight of Mrs. Varner carrying my daughter toward me. "She's about to. Mrs. Varner just got here with her."

"Go on and take her in to see him," Phil encouraged before Renee could speak. "We'll talk to you and Bella later."

"Thank you both." I hung up quickly and moved to meet Mrs. Varner and Lizzie. "Hello, Mrs. Varner. Thank you for bringing Lizzie over." I smiled at Lizzie as she exclaimed "Daddy!" and reached for me. "Hey there, sweetheart!"

Mrs. Varner arched a brow as I took Lizzie from her. "So a boy, hm?"

"Yes." I knew that I was beaming. "Masen Edward."

She nodded, her face serious. "Good name. Strong. Like his daddy. And his mother. How is your Bella?"

"She's perfect."

At that, Mrs. Varner grinned. "She always is." As I grinned back, she added, "Take your daughter in to meet your newest addition. I'll be down in the waiting room when you're ready for me to take her again."

"Thank you."

Lizzie and I waved to Mrs. Varner and waited until she had rounded the corner. Then I turned to the girl in my arms. "Ready to see Momma and the new baby?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I smiled. "Can you be very quiet so we don't startle them?"

She nodded gravely. "Yes," she said, her voice hushed.

My smile widened. "Good girl," I praised her as we headed for Bella's room.

Bella was holding a sleeping Masen when we walked in. She turned her head to smile brightly at us. "Hey, sweetheart," she said quietly. She held out her hand as I set Lizzie on her feet just inside the door. "Come meet your little brother."

Lizzie didn't hesitate. As soon as Bella extended her hand, Lizzie raced to take it. I grinned as I trailed after her. Lizzie adored her mother. Even hospital equipment didn't faze her when Bella was her goal.

I reached down to scoop Lizzie up onto the bed beside her mom. Bella slid an arm around her and held her close as Lizzie looked curiously at Masen. "This is your brother," Bella told her. "His name is Masen."

"Masen?" Lizzie repeated.

"Yes."

Lizzie considered. "He's taking a nap?"

"Yes, sweetie, he's asleep right now. He had a big day today."

Lizzie considered again. "Okay," she decided finally. "He can play later."

I let out a low chuckle as Bella shot me a grin. "How was your day with Mrs. Varner?"

"Chokklit!" Lizzie squealed suddenly.

Bella ran a hand over Masen's hair as he stirred. I leaned down to remind Lizzie, "We need to be quiet so we don't wake your brother. Right?"

Lizzie nodded energetically. When Masen let out a long sigh and went still again, Bella refocused on our daughter. "Chocolate?" she repeated, raising a brow.

"Big girl cake," Lizzie agreed.

Bella closed her eyes briefly. "Mrs. Varner gave you chocolate before bringing you here," she muttered. "Fabulous." Then she glanced up at me. "But a big girl cake sounds nice. I'm glad she did that for you."

I thought the same thing. It was nice of Mrs. Varner to give Lizzie a little present for being the big sister today. But I was with Bella when she wished it hadn't been something sugary.

Bella told Lizzie, "You get to spend the night with Mrs. Varner again tonight. It's almost dinnertime, so you and your daddy can go with her now to get something to eat that's not cake." She shot me a look, knowing that I would protest leaving her. I surrendered quickly and began debating what to bring her for her own dinner as she turned back to Lizzie. "But before you go, can you tell Masen welcome to the family?"

Lizzie peered at her brother. "Welcome!" she told him.

She wiggled, and Bella let her go so she could slide down to the floor. She started to march back and forth along the end of Bella's bed, chanting, "Welcome welcome welcome welcome…."

Bella and I stared at her. "Big girl cake," Bella murmured finally.

"We'll have to talk to Mrs. Varner about that one."

"Yep." Bella watched Lizzie parade back and forth for a moment before she commented, "She sounds like Fozzie Bear."

I pressed my face into her hair to muffle my snort of laughter. Lizzie's chant of "Welcome" had started to blur together. It really did sound like "Wocka wocka wocka" now. I kissed the top of Bella's head before I pulled back to look down at her.

"You're pretty amazing," I informed her.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she replied.

I glanced over at Masen, who was sleeping through the chaos. Then I met Bella's gaze and held it. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She gave me a light shove. "Now go get Fozzie something to eat before she wakes her brother."

I laughed and caught her hand to kiss her knuckles. For a moment longer, I gazed down at her and our son. Then I swooped in to swing Lizzie into my arms on her latest pass. "C'mon, big sister, let's let your mom and your brother get some rest."

Lizzie giggled as I carried her to the door. There, I paused to look back. "I'll be back soon," I promised.

Bella smiled. "We'll be here."

The thought made my lips curve and my heart trip in my chest. My eyes remained locked on my wife as I slowly backed through the door, holding tightly to our wriggling daughter… and memorizing the way Bella looked holding our newborn son.


	28. Opening Night

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Late March. Masen is 2 1/2 months, Lizzie is 2 years and 3 months.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Purple is definitely a good color on you." Alice cocked her head at her phone as she typed notes to herself. "I'll have to keep that in mind. More purple."

I eased Masen's cap a little lower over his ears as a breeze swirled past us. He didn't stir; he was deeply asleep. "I prefer blue," I replied absently.

"Because Edward prefers you in blue." Alice dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "But his opinion doesn't matter, because he likes you in anything."

I grinned. That was true. And I liked him in anything, too. From the jeans and black button-up he was wearing now to the tux he would be wearing tonight, he always was handsome.

I watched him as he pushed Lizzie on a swing a few yards away from the bench where Alice and I sat with Masen. After Alice had dragged my son and me around all morning and part of the afternoon, we had met Edward, Lizzie, and Jasper for an early dinner, then we all had come to the park to spend some time before we had to get ready for Edward's first solo concert tonight. Alice and Jasper had driven in from New York to attend his premiere – and for Alice to work in a few more fittings for my matron of honor gown. The purple one. With the lower neckline than I would have liked.

With all the openings I'd had in different museums and galleries recently, I'd grown a little more used to dressing up and being the center of attention. I still didn't enjoy it, but it didn't traumatize me like it used to. Especially now that I had my own private designer, who usually was pretty good about designing things I would be comfortable wearing. Until it came to her wedding.

She knew that I wasn't thrilled with the cut of the dress. But she also knew that I'd wear it despite my reluctance, because I was doing it for her, on her special day. So she'd taken advantage.

Edward hadn't seen that dress yet. I could only imagine his reaction when he did.

He also hadn't seen the gown I'd be wearing tonight, I recalled. Most of the dresses I'd worn he'd been able to see beforehand, but this one had been dragged in by Alice late last night. _I_ wasn't even really sure what it looked like.

Before I could bring that up, Alice remarked, "We'll pick out Lizzie's shoes when you finally get to New York."

I rolled my eyes. Alice had planned to hold Lizzie and me hostage for a month before her wedding so she could get all the details ironed out with us, her matron of honor and her flower girl, and so she could suck me into all her planning. But I'd had Masen less than three months ago, so her hostage plans had been foiled.

"We'll be there next Thursday, Alice," I reminded her. I wasn't excited about leaving Masen and Edward for any period of time, but I didn't want to abandon Alice totally. So upon Edward's urging, I'd agreed to take Lizzie to New York for one extended, four-day weekend. "Besides," I added. "You've been free to go to Forks as many times this month as you needed to without us being in the way."

Alice muttered a grudging agreement. She and Jasper wanted to wed where they'd met, so the ceremony was taking place in Forks. I'd felt less guilty about not going to New York since there was nothing dire to be set up in that location. And Alice truly had been to Washington several times in the past few weeks, so things had worked out well.

"A purple jacket," Alice suddenly decided, focusing on her phone again. She already seemed to have forgotten her disappointment over not being able to keep wedding plan prisoners.

As she made notes on her latest fashion plot, I went back to watching my husband and daughter at the swings. Lizzie's curls blew around her face when she swung backward, then whipped behind her when she swung forward. I could see her brilliant smile as Edward gently pushed her a little higher in response to her eager requests of "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

Jasper was standing beside Edward. He said something to Lizzie that made her giggle, and Edward's face, already lit with a fond smile, practically glowed.

A moment later, Edward grabbed Lizzie by the waist and dragged her backward off the swing. She squealed and ran to the sliding board when he set her on her feet. He trailed along behind her and said something to Jasper, who grinned good-naturedly and moved to the ladder with Lizzie. Edward took up his position at the bottom of the slide. When Jasper lifted Lizzie to the top and let her go, she slid down into Edward's waiting arms. He swung her up as she laughed.

And my heart melted a little.

Lizzie noticed me over Edward's shoulder and reached out, calling, "Momma!"

Edward glanced back. I waved, smiling. He smiled in return and walked up to me with Lizzie facing out on his hip, his arm loose around her waist as she leaned toward me. I tilted my face up so she could grab my cheeks in her small hands. She laughed and patted my face as I turned to kiss her palms. When her pats grew excited – and a little too rough – Edward twisted to pull her away from me. He leaned down with her dangling from his arm so he could kiss my cheeks himself in apology for our daughter's enthusiasm. Then his mouth covered mine briefly before he straightened and adjusted his grasp on the wriggling two-year-old.

I looked down as Masen, disturbed by his sister's noisy glee, gave a strong kick against my thigh. As I tugged his blanket back into place and he settled, I noticed Alice's stare. "What?" I demanded.

She glanced pointedly from Edward, who was taking Lizzie back to the slide, to me. "You two are disgusting," she informed me. Then she glanced pointedly at Masen – and my stomach. "And you better not get pregnant again before the wedding."

_"Alice."_ I gave her a frustrated look. "Jesus."

Alice raised her brows. "What? You and Edward are so… ugh." She made a gesture to indicate that Edward and I were all over each other.

I rolled my eyes. "We are _not_ 'ugh.' And even if I did, I wouldn't be showing two weeks from now."

"True," Alice allowed. "But you'd probably be throwing up—"

"_Al-ice!"_

My sister-in-law just shrugged. I sighed in surrender and watched Edward and Jasper as they worked together to give Lizzie a few more runs down the slide. After her fifth time, Edward scooped her up and said something to Jasper. The three of them headed for the bench.

"We're going home," Edward told me when he reached us.

It was time for him to get ready, I realized. Jasper, Alice, and I had a little more time since Edward had to be at the concert hall early. But Mrs. Varner would be arriving at our house soon to babysit, so we probably needed to get going, too.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," I said. Edward nodded and nuzzled Lizzie's hair as he stepped around the bench. Jasper ran a hand over Alice's shoulder as he passed her. She didn't look up from her notes.

Jasper just smiled. He was used to her losing herself in her designs the same way Edward was used to my losing myself in my art. So he followed Edward and Lizzie without a word.

When they were gone, I leaned down to begin gathering my things. Alice finished working a minute later and bent to grab her purse and mine. I took the keys she handed me and picked up my diaper bag, then I stood and adjusted my hold on Masen. Alice peered down at him as his face screwed up and he started to whimper.

"He's not going to cry just because you stood up, is he?" she asked.

"He'll cry if he wants to," I answered with a shrug.

Alice looked mystified. Babies made no sense to her. She liked Masen and Lizzie, but she wasn't entirely sure how things worked with them. "Hey, little man," she told Masen, "Momma's allowed to stand up."

I snickered. As Masen's whines grew more pronounced, I shifted to kiss his forehead and hold him a little closer. "I think he needs changed," I remarked. "I'll do it when we get to the car."

"I'll wait outside."

I grinned. At the SUV, I quickly set up to change Masen's diaper. He did need changed. And Alice did stand outside and wait.

"You know," she said when we were on our way home with Masen gurgling and cooing contentedly to himself in the back seat, "I can't even keep a cactus alive."

"It finally died, huh?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She paused, then looked over at me. "But you… You were born for this. For Edward, for these kids, for your art and his music… This is where you were destined to be. You found your place. It's really nice to see, after everything you went through with Victoria."

I glanced over at her, surprised. "Alice…"

"It took you forever to figure it out," she said suddenly. "I mean, you didn't even believe Edward _liked_ you. Even when it was so obvious—"

"Alice," I said again, cutting her off this time.

"But really," she said seriously. "It makes me happy to see you this way, Bella."

I had to swallow hard before I could reply, "Thanks, Alice."

"Now if you'll just wear—"

"_Alice!"_

She smiled. "I'm kidding. About the last part. The rest of it I meant." She paused. Her face twisted a little. "You and Edward are rubbing off on me. All this cute crap…"

"You and Jasper are cute, too," I informed her. In a different way, but they were cute together. "It makes _me_ happy to see you with him."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice grumbled. But I could see her smile.

When we got home, I parked in front of the house. I could hear Lizzie's high, breathless laughter before I even reached the front door. Inside, I followed the sound to the living room.

Jasper was sitting on the piano bench. He was watching Edward, who was kneeling on the floor, tickling Lizzie mercilessly. I watched for a moment, smiling, before I intervened. "Edward," I chided. "Give her a chance to breathe."

My husband sat back to smile up at me, letting our daughter go. She giggled for a second before she struggled to her feet and darted over to me. "Momma!" she exclaimed, grabbing my jeans as she tried to catch her breath.

"Is your daddy picking on you?" I asked.

"Yes, Momma!"

"Well, go tickle him back," I urged.

Lizzie immediately let go of my pants and ran toward Edward. He let her "tackle" him and laughed as she tried to tickle him. "Gotchu!" she yelled as she climbed on top of him. "Gotchu, Daddy!"

"You did!" he agreed. "You got me!"

"Okay, sweetie, let your daddy get up," I requested. "He has to go get ready."

Reluctantly, Lizzie slid to the floor. Edward kissed her forehead before he stood. He trailed his fingers down my cheek and kissed Masen's hair as he passed us, then he disappeared up the stairs. I turned to Jasper. "Edward let Forks outside?"

"Yeah, he's in the back yard somewhere."

"I need to feed Masen. Anyone want a drink or anything?"

"Juice!" Lizzie jumped in. "I want juice, Momma!"

"Please?" I reminded her.

"Peas."

I reached down for her hand. She slid it into mine and walked with me into the kitchen. Alice grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard and poured a little juice for Lizzie as I got Masen's bottle ready. Then she snagged a glass and filled it with water for herself and Jasper. I grinned to myself over their own brand of cute when they stood close together at the work island and shared their drink.

When Masen was happily draining his bottle, I stepped to the back door and leaned out. "Forks?"

The husky mix appeared immediately and trotted right to me. He marched inside, and I shut the door after him with Masen in my arm and Lizzie holding on to the knee of my jeans. And I turned to find Alice giving me a look that clearly said, "Born for this."

I looked down at my son, my daughter, and my dog. And I just smiled.

An hour later, Edward was downstairs with Jasper while I was tucked away in our room with Alice. I had barely gotten to see him in his tux because Alice had whisked me away so quickly. I knew that he was about to leave, so I didn't know if I would get to see him again before the concert. I was glad I'd said a fast good-bye before Alice had hauled me into the bathroom.

Alice tucked one last strand of hair into place on my head. "There," she said, satisfied. "Take a look."

I looked into the mirror and blinked in surprise. "Wow. That's… Wow, Alice."

She had curled my hair loosely and tied it up into an elegant twist at the back of my head. It left my neck exposed and highlighted the single sapphire that hung from the necklace she'd brought for me. The stone matched the deep blue of the gown she'd designed. The material of the dress was so smooth it fell like water. And it was unexpectedly comfortable.

"Wait, hold on." She fussed with one of the curls. "Okay, now it's wow."

"It really is." I turned my head slightly, impressed by the hairstyle. "And I told you I preferred blue," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. I knew that she'd made the dress blue because it was Edward's night, and he liked me in blue. But I did like the color. "Thanks, Alice," I added, giving her a quick hug.

"You're welcome." She smoothed my dress and stepped back. "Now I need to borrow that bracelet I gave you last month…."

I trailed behind her as she wandered into the bedroom and started rummaging through my jewelry. My fingers drifted to the bracelet on my left wrist, the bracelet I never took off. I found the love knot charm there and rubbed it absently with my thumb.

"Bella?"

I jumped, startled, as Edward's voice sounded on the other side of the bedroom door. My fingers tightened over the love knot he'd given me, and I smiled a little when I realized what I was holding. "Yeah?"

"Masen's asleep, and Mrs. Varner is downstairs with Lizzie."

"Okay."

"Is Alice in there?"

I looked toward the jewelry she'd been sorting through. "No, she's…" I glanced around, wondering where the ninja had gone. "Somewhere else."

The doorknob turned, and Edward slipped into the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. His head lifted and his eyes landed on me. And he froze.

I watched his eyes widen and his mouth fall open slightly as he stared at me. I glanced down at the dress, then up at him again. His green eyes were dark in his stunned face. I felt my lips start to curve.

I knew the feeling.

If I hadn't seen him in the tux before, I would have been frozen by the sight of him, too. As it was, it had been months since he'd modeled it for me at Christmas, and the memory didn't do it justice. I was thrown again by how devastatingly handsome he looked in it. But at least I had the buffer of having seen it before.

Edward didn't have that buffer. He was seeing me in this dress for the first time. And he definitely approved.

For a moment longer, he stared intently at me. Finally he blinked and shook himself. I smiled when he focused on my face. "Did you forget something?" I prompted gently.

He frowned slightly, seeming to try to remember why he'd come into the room in the first place. I knew that he should have left by now, so I glanced around, trying to figure out what he was missing. His wallet and keys weren't in their normal places, so I assumed that he had them already. There was nothing obvious that I could help him recall.

When my gaze returned to his face, I saw that his eyes had drifted to my hair and all its shiny, curly, tied-up fanciness. He was distracted again. So I tried once more. "Edward?"

He slowly lowered his eyes to my face. "I… have to go."

I smiled softly. "Yeah."

There was a pause as he gazed steadily into my eyes. At last he closed the distance between us and cupped his hand around the side of my neck, his thumb stroking along my jaw as he leaned down to kiss me. I immediately reached up to slide a hand over his shoulder and up into his hair to hold him close.

After a moment, he eased back to press his forehead to mine. "I didn't want to leave without getting a kiss from you," he murmured, his thumb still skimming back and forth along my jaw. "I didn't think you'd be changed already. I am going to have a very hard time concentrating, knowing you're out there looking like this."

I twisted a lock of his hair, then I carefully smoothed it back down to make sure he looked perfect again. "You've seen me dressed up before," I reminded him. Alice had had a field day designing gowns for all my various gallery openings. He'd loved every single one.

"I know." He straightened so he could run his gaze over my hair. He lightly touched one of my curls. "But I usually get to be with you during the evening. Tonight I won't get to see you again until the concert is over." His hand lowered so he could trail his fingertips down my cheek. "And you are so incredibly beautiful. I don't want to miss a minute of this."

"You won't."

His lips gradually curved as he caught my meaning. He always thought of me when he played his music. I knew that he would be seeing me in his mind tonight. And now, I had a feeling that this particular look would be the most prominent image of me he would see.

"I want you to come backstage during intermission," he said suddenly, firmly. "I want you there."

I nodded. "I'll find you."

He smiled and lowered his head for another quick kiss, then he pulled away and started for the door. When he opened it, I called after him, "Edward?"

He turned to look back. "Hm?"

"You look…" I fumbled, trying to find the right word. His eyes lit with affection as I searched. He knew how hard it was for me to find words to describe the things that affected me most. Finally I settled on, "Amazing. And you'll do great."

His smile was tender. "I love you."

"I love you."

Suddenly Alice's voice came from down the hall. "You better not have messed up her hair."

Edward chuckled. "Not yet." Warmth flooded through me as he glanced back at me, his eyes filled with promise. "But I intend to."

"Ugh. Leave." Alice gave him a light shove as she appeared in the doorway. "Before I get the hose."

Edward snickered. "I'm going." He looked at me and smiled. "Beautiful. My muse." Then he disappeared.

Alice shut the door behind him. "See? Ugh." She repeated the hand motion she'd made at the park. "You two are giving me cavities with all this sweet crap."

I grinned. "You have half an hour to get ready, Alice."

As she swore and headed for the bathroom, I sat on the edge of the bed. And basked in all the sweet crap.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the concert hall with Jasper and Alice, I was stunned by how many people already were there. I knew that the concert was nearly sold out. Edward had gathered fans during his time with the orchestra, and the conductor, Maggie, had heavily promoted his solo career. But I hadn't expected so many people to be here so early, so eager to see the concert.<p>

It made my eyes well up.

I sat next to Alice and locked my gaze on the program in my lap so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. But I didn't open the program. I wanted to be surprised by the order of the songs that I knew so well, to just take in the music – and Edward.

Before the show started, several of Edward's fellow musicians from the orchestra stopped to greet me. I was touched by their support of him. Maggie came by as well, and I gave her a hug and thanked her for her part in generating such a good turnout for Edward's opening night. She brushed that off, insisting that Edward had drawn the crowd on his own. With a final word of support, she left to find her own seat.

And a minute later, Edward was introduced.

Hearing his name announced brought the tears rushing back. When he stepped onto the stage, my vision was blurry. I saw him look toward where he knew I would be sitting, though I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me with the lighting. But he could sense me, and that was enough.

With a bright smile, Edward began to speak, his voice clear and strong, his presence flawlessly professional. He welcomed everyone to his first concert. He thanked the crowd for their support and offered them a night of original compositions that he hoped they would enjoy. Then, with his eyes on where he knew me to be, he added, "I'd like to dedicate this concert to my mother, who always encouraged my music; my father, who first introduced me to the piano; my children, who inspire me; and my wife, who is my heart, my soul… my muse."

He smiled toward me for a second longer before he bowed to the audience and took his seat at the piano. And began to play the first song of his first concert.

Our song. "Driftwood Dreamer."

There was no controlling my tears then. Alice glanced over at me and whispered in disbelief, "Are you crying _already_?"

I swatted her arm. She shook her head and left me alone. But after a moment, I felt her take my hand and squeeze my fingers. I squeezed gratefully back.

Edward's eyes closed as he played the song he'd composed for our first dance as husband and wife, the song that illustrated our almost mystical connection to one another, inspired the day before our wedding by my showing him the place where I'd dreamed of him before I'd even known that he existed. I knew that he was seeing me in his mind as he continued on to other songs he had composed over our years together, songs from birthdays and Christmases and anniversaries, from "just because" moments to "because of you" moments. The songs seemed to grow and build, the same way our love had.

And I cried a little harder when I realized that this concert was an homage to our love for one another… an homage to us.

I didn't need to look at the program to know that he planned to end the concert with the three lullabies. They were his favorite compositions. They were our family. The most important songs in the world to him.

And to me.

At intermission, the applause was unbelievable. It lasted longer and was much louder than I had anticipated. Jasper let out a shrill whistle, and I grinned over at him as a few more whistles erupted around us. Alice took a look at my tearstained face and just shook her head.

"You better go," she urged. "Before everyone heads out of here for the restrooms and you get blocked in."

"Right." I gave her hand a light squeeze as I got up. "I'll be right back."

She waved me on. I hurried down the back hall toward the backstage area. The security guards waved and called greetings as I passed them. A few offered praise of Edward's concert so far, and I smiled my thanks as I made my way to where I could feel my husband's electricity humming lowly in one of the back rooms.

He met me at the door and dragged me inside, closing the door behind me. His mouth immediately covered mine, and I grabbed his hair roughly, pulling him even closer. We hung on to each other until we had to break apart to gasp for air. Then we stared at one another, smiling like crazy people as we struggled to breathe.

My fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands glided slowly up and down my back. "You're amazing," I whispered.

His hands flattened over my back to press me tightly against him. He shivered slightly as my arms lowered to slide around his waist. "I love you," he murmured. "My muse."

I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head. His arms constricted around me, crushing me against his chest. His heart slammed chaotically under my ear. I clung tightly to him. "My heart, my soul," I echoed his dedication to me.

His voice was low when he replied, "My everything."

After a moment, he slowly pulled back. His hand lifted to catch the latest of the tears that fell from the corner of my eye. "You've been crying for a while," he noted.

"Yeah," I admitted.

He leaned down to tenderly kiss each of my swollen eyes. When he straightened again, he pressed his palm to the center of my chest. "You have the most incredible heart," he said softly. He held still, feeling my rapid heartbeat and the buzz of our shared energy. "I wish you could be sitting right there next to me on that stage."

I reached up to press my own palm over his heart. "I am," I reminded him gently.

He smiled. "Always with me," he agreed. "But you know what I mean."

"Hm." I glanced around the room. There was a little couch along one wall. I looked up at him. "But I can sit right here next to you until you have to go back out there."

His smile widened. He led me to the sofa and sat. But instead of letting me sit beside him, he carefully tugged me down into his lap and cradled me against his chest. "I'd rather sit this way, if you don't mind," he murmured in my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Not at all."

We shared the rest of the intermission in silence. I planned new sketches of him: on the stage with his eyes closed at the piano; meeting me in this room with his face full of excitement and joy; sitting on this sofa quietly thinking and soaking everything in… So many versions of him to draw.

Tomorrow. Because tonight was his.

After a while, someone knocked on the door. "Three minutes!"

"Thanks!" Edward looked at me as I sat up. He smoothed my hair back into place and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Meet me here after the show," he requested.

I gave him an embarrassed look. "When I stop crying."

"No. As soon as you can get here." His other hand lifted, and he held my face lightly between his palms. "I want to see your face."

I met his intense gaze. "Okay."

"Alice and Jasper, too. We'll leave from here when everyone's gone." When I nodded, he smiled and took my hand. He helped me stand, then he got to his feet beside me. His head lowered to mine to give me one last, chaste kiss. Then he opened the door for me and squeezed my fingers. "As soon as you can," he reminded me.

I squeezed back as I promised, "I'll be here."

I slipped my hand from his and walked away to join Alice, Jasper, and the rest of the audience. To cry over the final half of my husband's premiere. His homage to his family. To me.

To us.


	29. Reception

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Early April in Forks. Lizzie is 2 years, 4 months; Masen is 3 months.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Rosalie was eating again.

I grinned to myself. Alice had wasted her warning about pregnancy on the wrong bridesmaid. Only one day after Alice had given me a firm order not to get pregnant before her wedding, Rosalie had announced that she and Emmett were expecting their second child. Alice had spent the next two weeks fussing over last-minute dress fittings and worrying about Rosalie's ability to not throw up during the ceremony. But Rose had made it through the ceremony just fine, and she was only slightly showing under the gown she'd had altered yesterday afternoon. I thought she looked cute.

Apparently Emmett thought so, too.

He was standing behind her at their table, holding their son Evan. As Evan squirmed in his arms, Emmett shot a glance down at his wife. And down… and down.

He had been trying to look down her dress all day.

Edward had been doing the same thing to me, I mused. But my husband had been much more subtle about it. I'd caught his eyes roaming on multiple occasions, but he had quickly shaken himself and snapped his gaze up to my face every time, offering me an amused grin each time he'd found me watching him. I'd just smiled back. After all, I was pretty distracted by the sight of him in his tux.

And I blamed Alice, not Edward, for his wandering eyes. She had designed the bridesmaids' gowns to be low-cut and… well, sexy. It wasn't Edward's fault that he noticed what was being emphasized.

I'd wondered for weeks what his reaction would be to the dress I was being forced to wear. When he'd seen me walk out in it this afternoon with my hair tied up in one of Alice's fancy twists, his eyes had gone round and his mouth had fallen open in an almost comical way. And I'd known right then that I would catch him ogling me for the rest of the day.

But I didn't mind. Because unlike Emmett, Edward was respectful about it. He tried to limit his gawking to fast indulgences when no one was really looking.

He knew that he'd have plenty of time to ogle later.

I smiled. Esme, Ness, and Sue had decided that Edward and I deserved a little "alone time" while we were surrounded by an abundance of willing babysitters. Ness and Jacob were taking care of Lizzie now to let us tend to our matron of honor and best man duties and to give us a head start on our private weekend. Sue and Charlie would take Lizzie tonight and keep her the next few days, and Esme and Carlisle would watch Masen.

I'd argued the arrangement at first, not wanting to impose, but Ness had put it simply: "Rose and Em have us, their parents, and even Esme and Carlisle to help with Evan. They have free weekends all the time. But you don't. Let us give you one long weekend while you're here."

Esme and Sue had agreed, and Edward had looked at me with those vibrant green eyes and that criminally lopsided smile of his. I'd been outnumbered, coerced into spending the next three days and four nights alone with my husband.

And I was totally okay with that. Especially right now, because as much as we adored our children, after traveling cross-country with a two-year-old and a three-month-old, we needed time to recover. So my old Chevy truck was parked outside, waiting to make a very familiar trip.

We were going on a second honeymoon.

As soon as the reception ended, we were driving to the bed and breakfast in Seattle where we'd spent our wedding night. The idea made my heart skip. I couldn't wait for the reception to be over.

I had to admit that I was enjoying the party, though. Alice had chosen to hold the reception in an historic house on the outskirts of Forks. It was a huge old place, with tables set up throughout the downstairs, a buffet in one of the side rooms, and a large ballroom for dancing. And despite my reluctance, Edward had convinced me to dance with him, and I found myself still swaying comfortably in his arms.

We'd been dancing for a while now. Slowly, and rather lazily, even when the music didn't match our tempo. Everyone else kind of ignored us; they seemed to agree with Alice's assessment that we were sickeningly sweet, so they left us alone in our bubble. But the current song was a slow one, so we fit in with the rest of the couples on the floor at the moment.

As we turned, I let my eyes wander over the dancers and back to Emmett and Rosalie. A second after I located them, Rosalie gave her husband a strong slap across his shoulder. I tried not to laugh at her expression. She finally must have caught him staring in that entirely too blatant way.

I tilted my head back to look up at Edward. He recognized the look and immediately leaned down to rest his forehead on my shoulder. We continued to sway as I turned my head to whisper in his ear, "Rose just noticed why Emmett's been standing there so long."

Edward shivered as my breath tickled his ear, then he chuckled against me. He didn't reply, and though he knew that I had nothing more to say, he didn't lift his head from my shoulder. I smiled and played absently with the hair at the nape of his neck. He trembled again, and my lips curved a little higher.

He always knew when I wanted to whisper something to him. He always reacted instantly, bending down to give me access to his ear. And he almost always remained leaning over me for a minute or two after I told him what I wanted. He liked the feeling of being wrapped around me even as we stood in the middle of a crowded room.

I liked that feeling, too.

He finally lifted his head a moment later to smile down at me. I smiled back, sliding my fingers up through his hair. My eyes drifted around the room. Emmett quickly recaptured my attention. I watched him for a second, then I turned my eyes back to Edward's.

And he dropped his forehead to my shoulder again, leveling his ear with my mouth as he gave my words his undivided attention.

"Emmett's handing out Silly String," I murmured. "If he gets that in Alice's hair, he won't live to see the new baby."

"I'll make sure he misses."

"Thank you."

Edward's response was a low hum. After a moment, he turned his head to press a soft kiss to the curve where my neck met my shoulder. His lips lingered there, and I closed my eyes, angling my head to rest my cheek against his hair. At last he straightened again.

And smiled brightly at Alice.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Can you stop being disgusting for five minutes and let her go? I'd like to cut in here."

Edward ignored her taunt and gave me a gentle squeeze before he released me and stepped back. "For five minutes," he agreed civilly.

Alice just shook her head. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. Then she turned her back on him and grabbed my hands. As a fast song replaced the slow one, she pulled me in to dance with her. I made a face and divided my attention between her and my efforts to keep from twisting an ankle or breaking any bones.

"Stop acting like I'm killing you," she demanded.

I shot her a Look. "You're trying."

Alice rolled her eyes again. "Your daughter is giving away all her flowers," she commented, ignoring my complaint. She nodded to her left, and I followed her gaze.

Lizzie was sitting at a table with Ness and Jacob. She was in Jake's lap, her little white woven basket from her flower girl duties in her own lap. Her dress was the same shade of purple as mine, with a subtle pattern of violet flowers embroidered along the hem. She was picking at one of the embroidered flowers when I noticed her, then she turned her attention back to her basket and reached in to pull out one of the white flowers. She carefully handed it to Ness, who took it with a smile. Then she pulled out another flower and carefully handed it to Jake.

Each of them already had a small pile of blooms on the table. It seemed that Lizzie was dividing her stash evenly between them.

I smiled as I turned back to Alice. Lizzie had taken her flower girl duties a little too seriously and had dumped all her flowers at the end of the aisle to be sure she "finished" her job. After the ceremony, Edward and I had refilled her basket. She was very proud of it. But right now it seemed that she was trying to empty it again.

"She likes to share," I remarked, still smiling.

"I see." Alice reached up to pull a little white bloom out of my hair.

I gave her a rueful grin. She and Rose had worked for a while to get my hair just so. But Lizzie had found their styling to be bland, so she had decided to decorate the twist with her flowers while Edward and I had eaten dinner. Her intense focus and her brilliant smile when she'd told me, "Pretty, Momma! You're so pretty!" had made my day.

And it had reminded me of someone. Someone who was very seriously smoothing down the section of my hair from which she'd removed the flower, as though the world would end if even a lock of my hair were out of place.

"She wanted to be like her Aunt Alice," I said with a smirk.

Alice just raised a brow. "Everyone does," she informed me matter-of-factly. Her eyes lifted to my hair again. "It actually looks kind of cute. Artsy. Wonder where she gets that from."

I grinned. "No idea." I reached up to smooth a lock of Alice's own hair. "You are really beautiful, Alice."

Alice did a fast spin to show off her look. Her short black hair was meticulously styled, her makeup pristine, and the dress she'd created for herself made me nervous just looking at it. While my wedding gown had been a classic and modestly flattering design, Alice's was… flattering. It was sleeveless and cut in a way that emphasized the same assets the bridesmaids' dresses emphasized. And it fit her tiny pixie frame in exactly the right way. It was perfect for her.

"I know," she said bluntly when she grabbed one of my hands again. "I also know Emmett has Silly String."

I stepped into my matron of honor role, working to take care of the bride. "Edward's already on it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I grinned. "I figured Charlie wouldn't want to arrest you for homicide before you even got to leave for your honeymoon."

Alice snickered. "I don't know if he'd even notice if I did kill Emmett right now. He's totally enthralled with that baby of yours."

"Yeah, he is," I agreed. My dad had been sitting at one of the tables with Sue beside him and Masen in his arms for the past half hour. It was incredibly cute.

"So," Alice began abruptly, getting down to business. "Supposedly they're replacing one of the designers who backed out, so it may be back on again. The announcement should come out by tomorrow morning."

I didn't have to ask what she was talking about. She'd been gushing for a while over the fashion show that was scheduled in Paris during the week she and Jasper would be honeymooning there. She had been devastated when it had been cancelled. "You have your alarm set so you can get the news the second it breaks?" I teased.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "I'm subscribed to the blog. I'll get the update immediately."

I just grinned. "So let's say you're modeling one of your lingerie purchases for Jasper when the update arrives—"

"He'd appreciate the enthusiasm."

I snorted out a laugh. Alice was unfazed. "Oh, and by the way," she went on, "there's a new blue ensemble in your truck for you—"

"Alice," I groaned. "You didn't."

"Why not?" She gave me an innocent look. "I mean, I know you don't need it. You can't keep Edward away from you as it is. But since you're having your adult-themed weekend—"

"Alice. Jesus. You have _got_ to quit buying lingerie for me."

"But you need to replace what Edward rips."

"Edward does _not_ rip lingerie."

My sister-in-law giggled suddenly. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper standing only a foot away, his eyebrows raised. My face flooded red as I turned back to Alice. "I hate you," I muttered.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me close in an impulsive hug. "I love you, Bella," she murmured.

I blinked back sudden tears. "Love you, too, Alice."

She stepped back to survey me. "Such a sap," she teased as she watched me swipe at my eyes. She held out her hand, and Jasper took it. "Bella and I were just talking about the fashion show."

"I heard." Jasper's eyes were bright with amusement.

"Jasper," I complained, blushing.

He smiled. "Don't worry, Bella. Your secret is safe."

"Her Victoria's Secret isn't," Alice countered.

"_Al-ice!"_

She started to drag Jasper away. "Your husband is on his way back. Don't tell him what I gave you. Make it a surprise for tonight—"

"Leave!"

Alice grinned. "C'mon, Jazz, let's go dance."

When Alice and Jasper were gone, I closed my eyes briefly and drew in a deep breath. I could feel Edward's electricity drawing closer, and I let it soothe me before I turned to him and opened my eyes again.

He cocked his head as he came to a stop in front of me. "Alice was being Alice," he guessed.

"Yeah."

He smiled. Carefully, he reached up to tuck the flower he held into my hair with the rest of the blooms. "Lizzie gave me her last flower on her way out the door."

"She's outside again?"

"Yes." Edward trailed his fingertips down my cheek. "It stopped raining. Jake and Ness are with her." He paused, studying me. "Would you like to sit down for a while?"

I slipped my arms loosely around his waist and tugged him to me. "I think I have a few more dances left in me," I replied with a smile.

His emerald eyes brightened as his lips curved a little higher. He urged me closer and slowly began to sway.

For a moment, we were content. But gradually, something shifted. I felt… off. Like something was wrong. I frowned slightly, trying to place the feeling.

Edward noticed. His face slid into a frown in response. Before he could ask what was wrong, the sound of little feet slapping on the floor reached us. We both turned as Lizzie cried, "Momma!"

I instantly bent at the waist to catch her as she launched herself at me. Her arms locked around my neck and her legs tightened over my hips as she burrowed her face into my shoulder, muffling her tears. "What is it, baby?" I asked, alarmed. I reached up to push her curls aside, trying to see her face. "What happened?"

Edward immediately moved closer, his body rigid and protective. I shot him a quick glance and noticed Jacob approaching, his face apologetic. "She fell in the parking lot," he said as he reached us. "She was running and she just…" He motioned to indicate how she'd wiped out.

"Ah." I looked back at my daughter as Edward relaxed a little beside me; this was something we were used to. Lizzie fell a lot. Just like me. "Did you get scraped up?" I asked gently.

Lizzie nodded against my shoulder. I smiled, smoothing her hair back. "Your hands?"

Another nod.

"Knees?"

Again.

Yeah… She was just like me. I sighed quietly and kissed the top of her head. "Can you let me see?"

Lizzie finally lifted her head and let go of my neck so she could hold out her hands. I surveyed the small scrapes on the heels of her hands. They didn't look bad, so I kissed her palms lightly and leaned down to set her on her feet. She clung to me a little before she let go. When she was standing, I stayed crouched in front of her, and she immediately raised the hem of her skirt to point at her knees, both of which were bleeding just a little.

I practically could hear Alice suck in a breath when she saw the blood, and I knew exactly what she was worried about. But I was a pro at keeping my own blood off my clothes, and that skill had extended to keeping my daughter's blood off my clothes, too, so I figured my dress was safe. It may have a spot or two from where Lizzie's knees had locked at my waist, but I doubted it.

And as for Lizzie's dress… I looked it over to survey the damage. It was only a little dirty from where she had fallen, which made me wonder what she'd been doing with the skirt that had kept it from getting ripped when she'd skinned her knees. She'd probably had it twisted up at her waist again like she'd been doing all afternoon. She liked playing with the long skirt.

But whatever she'd been doing, the dress was intact. It seemed as though she had inherited not only my clumsiness, but my ability to hide the results of it, as well.

I carefully wiped away the remnants of her tears. "You're okay, sweetie. We just need to get you cleaned up."

"We'll take her." Ness had appeared at Jake's side while I'd been checking Lizzie over. She smiled down at me, then she glanced pointedly at Edward. She was taking my time off seriously, I thought with a grin.

Her attention shifted to Lizzie as she held out a hand. "C'mon, Knievel."

Lizzie glanced at Ness's hand. Her eyes moved back to me. I smiled and dabbed away one last tear on her cheek. "You can go with Aunt Ness."

When Lizzie shot another dubious look at Ness's face, Ness gazed seriously back at her. "I have Band-Aids with butterflies on them."

"Buffer-lies?" Lizzie repeated.

I grinned as my daughter's eyes lit up. She slid her hand into Ness's, and I stood as the two started to walk away with Jake trailing behind. "And flowers," Ness added.

"I want a buffer-ly."

After they had disappeared, I turned back to Edward to find him staring at me. "What?" I demanded. I glanced down, thinking that maybe I had gotten blood on my dress after all. But when I looked up at his face again, I recognized the expression.

Awe.

He gazed at me for a moment before he said, "You knew."

"What?"

"Before she even came into the house… You knew. You knew she was hurt."

I considered that, how it explained the strange feeling I'd had before our daughter had run up to me. "Yeah… I guess." I shrugged. When he kept staring, I frowned. "Is that bad?"

He shook his head. His hand lifted and gently molded to my cheek. "No. Love… You're incredible."

I shook my head back at him, dismissing that. "I'm just a mom," I corrected.

"You're so much more than that."

A little shiver ran through me with his low voice. His eyes were dark as he bent his head to kiss me. I fisted a hand in his jacket to pull him closer, then I slowly eased back. "I think Alice and Jasper are leaving soon," I murmured. "One more dance?"

In answer, Edward looped his arms around me and set up a lazy rhythm. I nestled against him and closed my eyes.

A minute later, the sound of rushing feet broke us apart again. We glanced down as Lizzie ran up to us, breathless and all smiles. "Look! Daddy, look at my buffer-lies!"

Edward scooped her up and examined the hands she held out to show off her Band-Aids. "They're very pretty, baby," he told her.

"I like this one," she said seriously, pointing to the one on the heel of her left hand. "It's red."

"That's right, it's red."

Lizzie suddenly turned her attention to me. "Truck, Momma! Truck!" she exclaimed, twisting in Edward's arms to throw her hand excitedly toward the door of the house.

I smiled. The color red had reminded her of my truck. I'd taken her for one ride in it, and she had fallen in love with the ancient, rumbling vehicle. "Yes, sweetheart, the truck is outside," I said. "I'll take you for another ride in it soon, I promise."

Lizzie wiggled, so Edward leaned over to set her on her feet. She raced away to meet Ness, who was standing near the front door, waiting for her. Ness grinned at us before she trailed our daughter back outside.

When they were gone, I turned my attention back to Edward. "Well…," I began thoughtfully. "Looks like the truck may stay in the family."

Edward seemed almost as pleased by that idea as I was. I knew that he worried about the truck being old and potentially unreliable, but it was a part of me, of my history with him. And we both liked having it around.

"We can take her to the festival in it next weekend," Edward suggested.

I smiled widely. We planned to take our children to the Renaissance Festival where we had officially first met, to experience the fair with our family and to visit with some of my friends who still worked there. "She'd love that," I agreed. "Maybe we can make it a tradition. Come back this time every year. Take a trip to the fair and a drive in the truck."

"I'd like that." Edward nodded toward something behind me. "I think our parents would, too."

I followed his gaze to find Charlie still sitting at the table with Sue. He was focused on Masen, who was energetically draining the bottle his grandpa was holding for him. My lips curved at the sight, and my smile grew when I noticed Carlisle and Esme standing a few feet to my father's right. Lizzie already had come back inside, and she was in Carlisle's arms, her face animated and enthusiastic as she told him a story. He and Esme listened with rapt attention and fond expressions.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I think they would."

Edward's eyes were shining when he pulled me back into his arms. After another long, slow dance, I noticed Alice giving me a tiny nod. I reluctantly straightened and nodded back. "Alice and Jasper are getting ready to leave."

"I'll meet you outside." Edward kissed my forehead and moved to catch up with Jasper. I made my way to Alice and helped her gather everything she needed to take with her.

Outside, I joined Ness and Rose on one side of the walkway. The guys took their places on the opposite side. I shot Edward a quick look, and he just smiled back. He was ready to block Emmett.

And block he did. When Alice and Jasper made their way through the line of family and friends and the bubbles we were given to send them off, Jake shot Jasper with his can of Silly String. He carefully avoided Alice. But when Emmett took aim, Edward darted in front of him and got blasted with the entire shot. Point blank.

Beside me, Ness grinned as Rose muttered something obscene under her breath about her husband's immaturity. Emmett growled at Edward for getting in the way and wandered off to sulk. And Alice gave me a grateful, knowing look as she and Jasper reached her fancy little sports car and they quickly began to remove the little bit of Jake's string that had found its mark.

I made my way to my husband and set to work helping him pick the impressive amount of string from his clothes and his hair. We paused long enough to wave and call a good-bye to Jasper and Alice when they pulled away, then we returned to our task.

"This reminds me of our own wedding," Edward commented as we worked.

"Only I don't have any of this in my hair," I returned, holding up the wad of string I already had removed from his clothing.

"No." He reached up to free one of the blooms from my twist. "Only flowers."

I smiled and gently peeled a particularly sticky patch of string from the side of his neck. When I had it free, I let my fingers linger over the skin there. I could feel his pulse pick up a little under my touch. My smile curved higher as I worked my hand up and into his hair. I selected a lock and gave it a light tug. "I'll get the rest of it in Seattle."

Edward's eyes darkened. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. We said a fast good-bye to our parents, Ness, and Jake, then we said a much longer good-bye to Lizzie and Masen. Lizzie clung to my neck the entire time we were working our way back outside. At the door, I paused to give her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Be good for Grandpa," I requested. "Daddy and I will be back in a few days."

"Granpa?" she asked, frowning a little.

"Yes, sweetheart, you're staying with Grandpa."

She looked back at Charlie, who smiled at her. She considered him for a second. "Okay," she said agreeably. Then she leaned forward to kiss me sloppily. "Bye, Momma."

"I love you, Lizzie," I told her.

"I love you," she returned brightly as I set her on her feet. Without another word, she took off running, still too energetic to stay in one place for long.

I glanced at Edward to see his affectionate grin. "Well," I began, simultaneously amused and thrown off, "I don't know how I feel about that."

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. She'll be looking for you the second you leave."

At my expression, he immediately realized that that wasn't the right thing to say. He knew that I was anxious about leaving her. I'd never been farther than ten minutes away from her, and never for more than a day. I'd only been away from Masen once, when I'd left him with Edward while Lizzie and I had visited Alice in New York last weekend – and leaving my son with his own father had made me nervous enough. This was the first time our kids would be in a different city from both of us for four nights. It was a big deal for me. And my dad knew it.

"But she'll be fine," he hurried to assure me. He looked like he was kicking himself soundly for what he'd said.

"I know she will." I smiled slightly. "She'll be with you."

My father's face lit up. I stepped forward to hug him. "Thanks, Dad."

He gave me a quick squeeze. "Go on," he encouraged. "Your husband is waiting."

"Okay." I pulled back to give everyone a fast wave. "See you Wednesday."

"Have fun," Jake called mischievously.

I rolled my eyes as I let Edward take my hand and lead me outside. He held open the door of the truck and smiled down at me when I stopped to look up at him. "We're really doing this," I said, trying to make the "alone time" getaway seem real in my head.

His smile widened. "Seems like it."

"I love you," I told him impulsively.

His eyes turned a soft, vibrant green. "And I love you," he returned simply.

I lifted up on my toes to kiss him quickly, then I slid into the truck. By the time he got in behind the wheel, I was on his side of the cab, waiting for him. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot before he slid his arm around me and tucked me carefully into his side, settling in for the long drive.

I nestled against him, listening to the steady beat of his heart under the roar of my truck's engine. My mind drifted to my bag, and I wondered absently where Alice had hidden the promised blue ensemble. Wherever it was, I would stuff it in the bottom of my bag when I found it. I knew that I definitely wouldn't wear it this weekend. Or any weekend. Because she had been right when she'd said that I didn't need it. Lingerie, dresses, jeans, sweatpants… It didn't matter.

All Edward and I needed was each other.


	30. Homework

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I've had this in my head for a while, but I'm just now getting around to it, so I apologize for its random placement. It takes place during their first year, third term (spring) at Dartmouth; they are both 18. It chronologically falls between chapter four (their first New Year's) and chapter one (Bella setting the wedding date).

They are still living under their promise. This would be one of the moments Bella mentioned to Alice, when it wasn't always easy to keep their vow. Late April.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_He closed the distance between them in two long strides. His mouth sealed over hers, hot and demanding. Any trace of his carefully detached demeanor was gone. He had almost lost her today. Her sarcasm, her laughter, her passion… All of it could have been gone in an instant. And he never would have gotten the chance to show her how he felt. The knowledge was a pale fear in the back of his mind even now, as he grabbed her, too roughly, and pulled her tightly against him. As he felt her, warm and alive and vital in his arms._

_He would never pretend not to care again, never push her away again. He would tie her to him in every way he could._

_Starting tonight. Starting now. _

I turned the page. As I continued to read, my brows lifted and my eyes widened.

I hadn't expected so much detail.

It was kind of embarrassing, actually, but my eyes flew over the page. Edward's latest composition playing on my iPod provided an appropriately sweeping soundtrack for the scene, and I was completely immersed in the intimate moment between the novel's stereotypically stoic hero and headstrong heroine.

Until I heard a sound in the hall.

I bolted upright. Edward was home. And he was right outside the bedroom.

Frantically, I yanked the cord to pull the ear buds out of my ears. One caught in my hair and ripped a few strands from my scalp. I swore and tossed the headphones aside, then I scrambled for a place to hide the book I'd been reading. My eyes shot to my pillow. But it was too late; Edward already was in the doorway.

He walked in to find me sitting in the middle of our bed, instinctively leaning toward my pillow as I held the evidence in my lap with one hand and massaged my scalp with the other. I could feel heat rising to my face as he surveyed me. His eyes latched on to the hand that was rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

I nodded and lowered my hand as he hurried to my side. "I'm fine. My headphones just got caught in my hair."

He glanced down at the iPod that was still playing on the bed beside me. I saw his lips curve when he noticed which song was listed on the screen. Then he looked up at me again and reached out to slide his fingers into my hair and rub my scalp soothingly. "I'm sorry I startled you," he apologized knowingly. His eyes flicked toward the window. "Trying to drown out the lawn crew?"

"Yeah. They were mowing a few minutes ago." I frowned up at him as I debated my ability to distract him long enough to slide the book under my pillow. At least it was upside-down in my lap, so he couldn't see the cover. "What are you doing here?"

"I skipped class. I wanted to see you." He considered me and the blush I still could feel, the way I seemed rather… flustered. "But it seems the much more interesting question would be what are _you_ doing here?"

"Reading."

He raised a brow. "I see. Reading what?"

"A book."

Edward reached down to take the book from my lap. I wanted to pull it away from him and throw it across the room. But I surrendered, knowing that I was caught, and let him pick up the novel and turn it over. And I watched his face change as he got a good look at the cover.

For a second, he stared at the image on the front of what my mother liked to call a "bodice-ripper." Finally he asked in disbelief, "You're reading _this_?"

My cheeks burned. "It's for class."

He didn't look up from the cover. "Which class?"

"Pop Culture." I fidgeted with the iPod. "I'm doing a paper on the romance novel stereotype and its effects on women's literature."

Edward still seemed floored. "You've never read a romance novel."

I was perfectly aware of that. I also was perfectly aware that I shouldn't be blushing like a middle schooler for being caught reading one for the first time. I mean, I was engaged, for heaven's sake – engaged to the man who had found me with the book. And yet… There was a reason I'd been hiding it from Edward.

"We drew topics," I muttered, embarrassed by how… well, _embarrassed_ I felt. "I didn't choose it."

Edward finally lifted his head. For a long moment, he studied me, taking in how jumpy I was. Then his eyes changed, and he asked exactly what I'd known he would. "So what do you think?"

I looked away from the mischief in his face. I'd wanted to keep him from seeing the book because I'd known that he would tease me about it; he was used to my reading classics, and seeing me with the romance novel would amuse him greatly now that he had processed the idea of my having it. But his reaction wasn't just because of the stereotype about which I was writing; it was because of us.

We both were very aware that it took extremely little to turn him on when it came to me, so I had been very aware that seeing me with the novel and knowing what types of scenes I was reading – and knowing that I was experiencing them for the first time – would be an instant spark for him. And with the promise we had made to wait until marriage to have our own romance novel scene, it had seemed like a cruel taunt to let him see me with the book.

Plus, thinking about him thinking about me thinking about… _that_… was awkward. Especially knowing how much he liked to tease me, and where this conversation was sure to go.

I kept my gaze to the side. "I think this is horribly embarrassing."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed him turn his attention back to the book in his hand. I glanced over to see him grinning widely. "How did you choose this one?" he asked suddenly, his eyes lifting to my face.

I knew what he was thinking. He was imagining me in my favorite bookstore, where I usually spent hours in the classics section, instead standing uneasily in the middle of uncharted territory – the romance aisle – and surveying all the scantily-clad men and women in various suggestive poses on the covers of the novels there. "Tia gave it to me," I explained, cutting off his train of thought. "She's a romance reader. She said this was a good author."

"Is she?"

I moved my shoulders uncomfortably. "She's okay."

Edward's grin was wicked. He knew that I was affected by what I'd been reading. Then his coming home unexpectedly and my seeing him at precisely the time I had… It had amplified it all. And he knew it.

"How far did you get?" he persisted.

"Far enough."

His eyes shone as he watched my blush flare. Purposefully, he set the book on the nightstand and climbed up onto the bed beside me. "Did you learn anything?" he asked, his smile impish as he moved to me. "Anything you want to try? Anything I can help you test—?"

I smacked his chest as he reached my side. "You're awful."

He grabbed my hand and pinned it over his heart. I felt it beating a little too fast as he leaned in to nuzzle my jaw. "I can leave," he whispered, his lips brushing over my skin. "Go to class. If that's what you want. Or…" He let go of my hand and adjusted his position to kneel in front of me and cage me in his arms. "We could read together."

Chaos exploded in my head with his suggestive tone and the feel of him kissing along the line of my jaw. When I didn't resist, he eased forward, his body guiding mine down to the bed. He never broke contact as he settled over me.

My heart already had been skipping from the scene I'd been reading when he'd walked in. It had kicked up a few notches when he'd caught me with the book. And now it was sprinting full-tilt as he started to lose his careful control.

His hands seemed to be everywhere. And his mouth… Christ. He knew what it did to me when he found that special spot right under my ear. I felt lightheaded as my heart raced almost painfully in my chest. My head instinctively tilted to give him better access even as I fought for control, scrambling to catch hold of my wildly spinning thoughts. His fingers traced down my ribcage, and my mind blanked. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears and his ragged breathing where his lips still moved at the edge of my jaw.

Then his hand flattened over my belly, and my eyes flew wide as a single thought rocketed out of the fog in my overheated brain. "Our promise," I gasped, my voice almost desperate.

Edward froze. His mouth stilled, his breaths warm and fast on my skin. Slowly, he withdrew his hands and eased his weight off of me to roll carefully to the bed by my side.

For a long moment, we lay side by side, panting and staring at the ceiling. At last Edward said, "I'm sorry. That was mean."

"Not any easier for you," I reminded him.

"No," he agreed. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I looked over at him to see the curve of his lips. He turned his head to meet my gaze. "It's never easy to let you go. But it's worth it."

I moved my head to stare at the ceiling again. His hand found mine on the sheets between us and he gently began to toy with my fingers, letting me think.

The promise was important to both of us. But sometimes it just seemed so pointless. I loved him. Pure and simple. He was the most important thing in the world to me. And I knew that he felt the same way about me. It made no sense to withhold this part of our relationship just because we hadn't said "I do" yet.

But at the same time… It made total sense. For us.

"There was a reason I was trying to sneak the book in while you weren't here," I informed him.

He chuckled quietly, tracing the band of my engagement ring around my finger. "You know me too well," he mused.

"Not yet."

His finger went still on my ring. When I glanced over at him, his eyes were dark on my teasing smile. "Hm," he began. "Now who's mean?"

"Sorry," I said, completely unrepentant.

His eyes remained locked with mine as he slowly skimmed his fingertips up my arm to my shoulder, then down across my collarbone. His palm pressed firmly over my heart, and his smile was arrogant as he felt my pulse start to hammer again under his touch.

Then he pulled his hand away and turned his eyes back up to the ceiling. "Yeah, me, too."

I reached over to give his shoulder a rough shove. "That was just cruel," I said, trying to look stern.

"You're right," he agreed. When he looked at me, his eyes were amused. "I should apologize."

He suddenly rolled onto his side and pushed up on one hand to look down at me. My breath caught as he lowered his head. Very, very slowly. "I am extraordinarily sorry," he began, his mouth hovering just close enough to brush over mine with his words, "that you are learning so much from your studies and you can't apply that knowledge to your life."

He abruptly lifted his head to smirk down at me. "Yet."

I planted my hands in the center of his chest and shoved. "Get off me, Cullen," I ordered.

Edward grabbed my wrists and gently tugged me with him as he rolled onto his back. I ended up sprawled across his chest. His arms locked tightly around me to hold me there. Not that I planned on moving. I closed my eyes and nestled into him, smiling as I listened to his heart return to its normal rhythm under my ear.

For a long moment, we were silent. Then Edward mused, "I'm buying you a whole bookshelf of romance novels for a wedding gift."

I slapped his side even as I buried my face in his chest to stifle my snicker. His arms flexed around me, and I knew that he was smiling.

"Seriously, though," he began after a pause. "What do you think of the book?"

I knew that he genuinely was curious now and not trying to instigate another round of teasing. He always wanted to know what I thought of things. So I gave him an honest answer. "It's okay," I admitted. "I may read one of them every once in a while. But I prefer my classics."

He chuckled softly under my cheek. "That's my girl," he murmured to himself.

As we grew quiet again, the lawn crew started another piece of equipment below our window. The machine's low drone, coupled with Edward's steady heartbeat under my ear, started to lull me to sleep. I was just beginning to drift off when Edward said, "I should let you get back to your paper."

His reluctant voice and his arm, still secure around me, made my smile widen. He had no intention of letting me go. And I had no intention of making him. I tightened my own arm around his waist as I replied, "I have a week to write it."

He squeezed me back. He knew what I meant; it only took me a total of three or four hours to write a research paper. I had plenty of time to spare.

After another pause, Edward commented, "I'm glad you don't have any math classes."

Greedy, I thought with a grin. But he wasn't wrong. I hated math, so it took me a while to force my way through it; I never had a lot of free time when I had a math class. "Me, too," I agreed.

"Although… Doing calculus with you usually led to a kiss."

He was right about that, too. We had done most of our studying together during our last two weeks of high school, so Edward had had to listen to my complaining about hating math almost every afternoon. A kiss to reward his patience had seemed only fair – and it had been a reward for me for making it through integral torture, as well. And some of those kisses had been pretty spectacular. After all, the more frustrated I'd gotten, the more I'd needed to apologize for making him endure my attitude.

"Usually a really great kiss," Edward went on thoughtfully. His hand splayed over my back as he reminisced. "Especially the days you threatened to burn the textbook…."

I sat up suddenly. His hold on me loosened, but he didn't let go as he looked up at me. "I offered to make s'mores over the fire," I reminded him.

His lips curved. "Yes, you did." Tenderly, he reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "You always surprise me."

"We never did have s'mores."

"We can make some tonight."

"I don't have a math book to burn."

"No." His eyes glinted bright emerald, and I knew that I was in trouble. Sure enough, he added, "But you do have a preheated novel on the nightstand—"

"Shut up," I ordered, smacking his chest with the back of my hand.

He laughed softly and ran his hand leisurely up and down my spine where he still held me. For a moment, he studied my face. Finally he commented seriously, "Pop Culture can't compare to calculus."

I knew that he wasn't referring to the classes. My brow furrowed a little as I considered, comparing the two homework-initiated moments in my mind. Today had been… intense. Even knowing that he would react that way, I still hadn't been prepared for Edward's loss of control. The mood had shifted from teasing and playful to chaotic and urgent so quickly it had surprised us both. I hadn't even gotten a chance to kiss him back before I'd had to stop him – before we threw away the promise we'd worked so hard to keep.

But the calculus kisses… I'd always initiated them. They'd always begun chastely, sweet thank-yous that sometimes had built into rather extended apologies, their length dependent upon how difficult I had been to put up with during the day's math ordeal. No matter how long the kisses had lasted, though, they'd always maintained that grateful undercurrent – my gratefulness for Edward's patience, for his help, for _him_, and his gratefulness for me in return. They'd never lost their focus.

They were nothing like today.

As nice as it was to lose a little control now and then, I preferred the math-induced kisses. It didn't surprise me that Edward did, too. But I still sought confirmation. "You like calculus better?"

His eyes were intent on mine. "Yes."

I stared down at him for a moment. Then I reached up to pull my hair over my left shoulder and out of the way. Edward didn't move, his gaze locked with mine, as I slowly bent down. He was still watching my face when my lips lightly skimmed over his.

There was a brief second in which he let me initiate the kiss, chaste and sweet, just like all the calculus kisses before. Then he gently kissed me back. His arm tightened around my waist, and he pulled me down the rest of the way to brace me against his chest so he could roll us carefully onto our sides, facing each other. When my head was on the pillow beside his, I smiled briefly. His arm never loosened around me, and we never broke the kiss, even as we instinctively moved closer to one another and tangled our legs together in a position similar to how we slept each night.

It was amazing how relaxed we could be together now. There was none of the urgency from before in either of us. Our kiss was languid, peaceful, my fingers tangling lazily in his hair and his arm slipping up my back so he could bury his own hand in my hair.

The yard crew was long gone and the rain that had been threatening all day finally was pelting the windows when I gradually eased back just enough to see Edward clearly. His hand had made it to my face, and he continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb as he studied me through dark green eyes. "I've made a decision," I told him seriously.

His thumb swept over my lower lip before returning to its pattern over my cheekbone. "What's that?"

"I'm signing up for a math class next term."

Edward chuckled. He cupped his hand around the back of my neck to tug me back to him. His mouth ghosted over mine as he whispered, "Please do."

Then he kissed me again, and we didn't talk for a while. We didn't need to. These kisses were their own conversations. Through them, I could tell Edward things I never was able to say in words. Like how much I loved him. How much he meant to me. How thankful I was for him.

I knew that he understood. He was telling me the same things, in the same language. And maybe we weren't romance novel material just yet, but that was okay. Because what we had now was already better than any romance story I'd ever heard.

And our story had barely begun.


	31. Blends

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I'm not sure why I ended up writing so many Christmas scenes (I blame Bella), but here's another. This one just worked out to be on the holiday. It's Christmas Eve in the first section and Christmas Day in the second.

Lizzie is three; Masen is almost one.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I sat back against the headboard and opened my worn copy of _Frankenstein_. I had just started to read when I heard the water shut off in the bathroom. My lips curved. That had been a shorter shower than usual. And I knew exactly why.

A minute later, the bathroom door opened. I tented my book open on my thigh and looked up as Bella appeared, scrubbing a towel through her damp hair. Forks, who had been stretched out along the door waiting for her, got up and sniffed curiously around her. She waved him away as she stepped around him and zeroed in on me.

"Did you check on Masen?" she demanded immediately.

I grinned to myself. Yep. Exactly what I'd expected.

Our son had a cold. He'd started sniffling yesterday, and he'd felt pretty miserable today. I'd known when Bella had headed in to take a shower tonight that she would rush through it; she didn't like to be out of hearing range while either of our kids was sick, even with me here to take care of them.

But that didn't bother me. I loved when she was maternal. So my voice was soothing when I replied, "Five minutes ago. He's still sleeping. So is Lizzie."

Bella instantly relaxed. She smiled softly at me. "They have such a good daddy."

"Speaking of dads…" I smiled back at her. "Your dad called."

She frowned a little. "He did? What did he want?"

I understood her surprise. It had surprised me, too, when I'd seen his name come up on her cell phone. Charlie rarely called, especially when he knew that it was almost midnight for us. "He had some news he thought you'd be interested in," I told her. "He wanted to get your reaction, but he said it was okay if I told you tonight and you called him back tomorrow since he knew it was late and we'd be talking to him tomorrow, anyway."

Bella lightly shoved Forks's nose away from her as he sniffed at her waist. "What's the news?"

"You'll never guess who picked up a marriage license."

She raised a brow at my mischievous grin. "Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mike Newton."

Bella's eyes grew round. "He got _married_? Who married him?"

I smirked. "I believe they had matching black eyes at your senior prom."

Bella's eyes went so wide I thought they would fall out of her head. Her mouth unhinged, and she reached up to cover it. "He married _Lauren_?" she gasped even as she began to smile.

"He did."

"Oh. My. God." Bella's smile grew broad as she considered it. Then she frowned, just slightly. "Jessica always wanted him. Typical Lauren, going after him when she knew her sister liked him…. But holy crow, do those two ever deserve each other."

"You'll be pleased to know that they are living happily ever after in Forks."

Bella draped her towel over the desk chair and moved to the bed. Her eyes were amused as she surveyed me. "You seem pretty pleased by that idea," she commented.

"I'm always pleased when things work out the way they should," I replied.

"Hm." She ran a hand through her damp hair to brush it back from her face and leaned down to kiss me lightly. "Like us?"

"Definitely." I reached up to slide a hand under her hair as she kissed me again. Then she suddenly pulled back and glanced at the book on my leg.

"Explains why you have monsters on the brain," she remarked.

I grinned as she stepped away and grabbed her towel. She'd called Lauren and Jessica stepmonsters while they'd been her stepsisters, I remembered. And she'd always thought of Mike Newton as a creep. "They may have something to do with my novel choice tonight," I allowed.

Bella's voice floated out to me from the bathroom. "That's good to know. I thought maybe you had your holidays mixed up."

I chuckled. I supposed that reading _Frankenstein_ on Christmas Eve would seem a little odd to some people.

Luckily, my wife wasn't one of those people.

A few minutes later, Bella came back into the bedroom. I immediately could tell that her mood had changed. She was reserved now, thoughtful as she maneuvered around Forks. The husky trailed her to her side of the bed and lay on the floor there as she checked the baby monitor on the nightstand. She set the monitor back down and stared blankly at it for a moment. Then she turned and noticed me watching her. Her lips curved faintly, but the expression did little to ease my concern.

"Did you want to read longer?" she asked.

I set my book aside. "No."

She turned off the lamp and slid into bed beside me. I automatically opened my arm so she could nestle against me. When she was tucked into my side, I relaxed slightly and drew in a deep breath of her strawberry and freesia scent. I smiled when I realized that she was pulling in my own scent where her head rested on my chest. Her fingers flexed where she had fisted my shirt, and I shivered.

For a long moment, we were silent. Then Bella whispered, "I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

My arm tightened around her. "Why?"

"I keep thinking of that Horny Mike Newton sketch I did in high school."

I suddenly burst into laughter. She gave my waist a light squeeze as I held her close. Whatever had been bothering her seemed to be past now. I was happy about that. I hadn't wanted her to fall asleep in that mood.

"God, I love you," I murmured into her hair when I managed to stop snickering.

Her hand let go of my shirt and moved to press over my heart. "And I love you."

We grew quiet again. After a few minutes, I sensed Bella drifting off. I kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, love."

She didn't react; she was already asleep. It didn't take long for her to begin mumbling in her dreams. When the tenor of her broken sentences remained peaceful, I smiled.

And let her soft rambling lull me into dreams of her.

* * *

><p>I was aware that Bella was gone before I was fully awake. I broke free of the remnants of a really nice dream and frowned at the emptiness I felt beside me. Slowly, I forced my eyes open and looked over to where my wife should have been.<p>

The sheets were still warm. She hadn't been gone long.

Not a surprise, I thought groggily. Her absence always woke me within minutes, no matter how tired I was. Like now, when I barely could keep my eyes open in the dark room.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked over at the clock. It wasn't even six o'clock yet. We hadn't fallen asleep until around midnight, and we'd been up twice with Masen. Unless he or Lizzie had woken up and I hadn't heard, I had no idea why Bella was up so early.

Even if it was Christmas.

I grinned briefly into the dark. Masen's first Christmas. And Lizzie's fourth. It was a shame Masen was sick and wouldn't get to enjoy it. But I was sure Lizzie would have enough enthusiasm for both of them.

I listened for a moment, wondering if Bella may have been worried about Masen and gotten up to check on him. When I heard cookware clang in the kitchen, my grin widened. She was making breakfast.

After giving myself a moment longer to wake up, I quietly made my way downstairs. Bella's head inclined toward me when I reached the door of the kitchen. She knew that I was there. But she didn't look up from the pancakes she was pouring. Blueberry, I noted. One of my favorites – one of her Christmas gifts to me.

I watched her for a moment. Her moves were graceful and confident, like they always were when she cooked. But there was a hitch. Whatever had been bothering her the night before was back.

When she finally set the remainder of her pancake mix on the counter and turned to look up at me, she offered a small, but sincere, smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I returned. I paused as she shooed Forks away with her foot. Then I stepped forward to take his place and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I tugged her gently back against me and bent down to nuzzle her ear. "Merry Christmas."

Her hands dropped over mine at her waist. "Merry Christmas," she replied.

One of her fingers traced the band of my wedding ring. I pressed a light kiss into her disheveled hair and asked, "What's up?"

Her finger hesitated on my ring. "Nothing."

"Hm." She knew that I knew better. But she also knew that I respected how hard it was for her to say certain things, so I would wait until she was ready to tell me what was on her mind. I only had one request. "Don't hold it in too long."

She leaned back against me and rested her head in the hollow of my shoulder. "I won't," she promised.

I tilted my face down to lay my cheek on the top of her head. She squeezed my fingers and angled her body a little more into mine. For a moment, we stayed that way. Then a sound from upstairs made us both look up.

"Lizzie's awake," Bella began. "Can you grab her before she wakes Masen?"

"Sure." But before I left, I straightened and grasped the flannel at her hips to turn her around. When she was facing me, her hands lifted to flatten over my chest, and her eyes met mine. I leaned down to press my forehead to hers and stared into those wide brown eyes, taking advantage of our last bit of peace for the next few hours. "I love you."

Her fingers curled into my shirt. "I love you."

I kissed her quickly and pulled back. "Let the games begin."

Things grew chaotic after that. Lizzie knew that she was allowed to open her presents this morning, so she practically bounced down the stairs. I gave up on asking her to eat and deferred to Bella. It only took her a minute to get Lizzie settled at the table and hurrying through her breakfast.

I still had no idea how my wife accomplished some of the parenting feats she did.

Masen woke up while we were trying to coax Lizzie to finish her breakfast. Bella disappeared upstairs to tend to him. I managed to get Lizzie to take two more bites while I grabbed another pancake for myself. And when I heard Bella's footsteps on the stairs and let Lizzie run off to wait by the Christmas tree, I did my fatherly duty and ate what was left of my daughter's breakfast.

Bella was grinning at me from the doorway when I looked up at her with my mouth full. She shook her head and moved to the table to grab her glass of juice. "Do I need to make more?"

I swallowed and grinned back. "I wouldn't say no. But Lizzie may have a different opinion."

"I'll make them again tomorrow." She offered her juice to Masen and kissed the top of his head as he took a small sip.

My attention was on our son as I started to gather the dishes from the table. Masen's green eyes, a reflection of my own, absently followed my movements. "How is he?"

"I think his fever's gone, but he still doesn't feel very good. Do you, sweetheart?" Bella asked gently as she set the glass down.

Masen grunted and burrowed his face into her shoulder. Bella smiled sympathetically and trailed her fingers over his thick brown hair. I felt my lips curve as I watched them. When he nestled against her that way, his hair almost seemed to blend into hers. It amazed me how he was the complete opposite of his sister; while Lizzie had my hair color and Bella's eyes, Masen had Bella's hair color and my eyes. Perfect blending, as Esme liked to point out.

I watched them for a second longer before I shook myself and stood. "Go ahead in with Lizzie," I encouraged. "I'll be in as soon as I put these in the dishwasher."

"Okay."

When Bella and Masen were gone, I rushed to clean up. Then I detoured to grab a blanket before I headed into the family room to join them.

Lizzie was on the floor by the tree, chattering to herself as she sorted gifts into color-coded piles for Forks to inspect. Bella was tucked into the corner of the couch with a drowsy Masen in her lap. She smiled gratefully when I draped the blanket over him. I smiled back and sat beside them.

"Lizzie," I called. "Come here for a minute, baby."

She jumped up and ran over to me. I sat her on my lap facing her mother. Bella picked up a little box from the end table beside her and lifted something out of it. "We wanted to give this to you for your first present," she told her. "Can you lean over here, please?"

Lizzie quickly leaned over. I held her hair aside so Bella could close the clasp of the necklace. "What is it, Momma?" Lizzie asked as she sat up again.

"It's a locket." Bella opened the gold oval to show her the picture that already was tucked inside – Bella and me with our arms around Lizzie, smiling and laughing.

Lizzie examined the picture with serious eyes. Then she closed the locket and opened it again the way she'd seen Bella do. When she closed it once more, she smiled. "Pretty," she decided.

Bella shot me a delighted smile. She'd picked out the necklace a month ago, and she'd been excited about giving it to our daughter. I knew that Lizzie's reaction meant a lot to her. Especially when Lizzie suddenly crawled over to her and kissed her sloppily on the cheek, then turned and did the same to me.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she slid off my lap and ran back over to the tree.

"She's an amazing little person," I said quietly.

"She is," Bella agreed. Suddenly she laughed. "Go help her," she urged, giving my arm a push.

I looked over to see Lizzie trying to haul one of the heavy presents out from under the tree. I laughed, too, and moved to join her and Forks on the floor.

It took a while to get through the gifts. Each time Lizzie would get distracted, we would let her take a break to play with whatever had caught her attention. Books seemed to distract her the most. She was a lot like her mother, I mused as I watched her almost reverently turn the pages of her newest book. She always had loved listening to Bella read to her, even as a newborn. Story time consistently was her favorite time of the day even now. She regularly would drag a pile of books to Bella for them to read together, and she would settle in to listen for impressive amounts of time.

I also settled in to listen. Because our daughter wasn't the only one who loved her mother's voice.

Right now, though, Lizzie was content to look through her books on her own. And I was content to watch her from where I sat alone on the couch.

Bella had taken Masen upstairs to put him back to bed. He had been drifting in and out for half an hour before he finally had given up. I knew that Bella was as disappointed as I was that his first Christmas had turned out like this. But I had a feeling Bella also was a little relieved.

Masen lived up to the "little athlete" nickname Bella had given him while she'd been pregnant with him. He also had earned the affectionate moniker of "little troublemaker." It wasn't that he was bad, he was just… curious. All the time. And he was extremely active. He'd already learned to walk and was into everything. His first year had been much more hectic than Lizzie's.

That wasn't a surprise, though. Because just like they were opposites in appearance, our kids also seemed to be opposites in personality. Lizzie was very attached to Bella and stuck close by her without being asked. As she grew older, her personality was proving to be strikingly similar to her mother's, and she had the same too-observant look in those eyes that were a mirror of Bella's. But Masen… He constantly wanted to move. Reading time wasn't of much interest to him. He liked to explore, no matter how far it took him from us.

Bella had commented that he seemed to be like her hyperactive mother, Renee. If that turned out to be true, we were in for a very interesting time with him.

But for now, he was quiet. Which left Lizzie with my full attention as she started to show interest in the little paint set Bella had picked out for her.

I got up to spread a thick layer of newspaper on the floor next to the coffee table. Lizzie "helped" me set up her tray of paints and her tiny paintbrushes. She'd seen her mother work often enough that she didn't need a demonstration; she quickly settled with a brush and waited for me to finish preparing her makeshift studio. When I gave her permission, she very seriously began to paint on the small canvas she had cradled in her lap. I grinned to myself as she meticulously selected colors and swirled them into patterns on the canvas.

Just like her momma.

Who was coming back down the stairs now, I realized. I sat back on the couch to look up as she entered the room with Forks on her heels. She paused in the doorway to take in the art project that was underway on the floor. Her eyes lit up and her face broke into a breathtaking smile.

I opened my arm when she turned to me. She immediately moved to the couch and sat close against my side. "Masen's going to be out for a while, I think," she said.

"If his fever holds off, maybe he'll feel better by tonight."

"I hope so." Bella grew quiet, her eyes on Lizzie. We watched as she abandoned the canvas in favor of painting her left hand. That seemed to grow old rather quickly, and she returned to her canvas. She had painted an entire corner of the canvas a vibrant orange when Bella started to toy with the love knot charm on her bracelet. I frowned a little at her motions and the nerves I could feel building in her. But before I could question her, she suddenly sat up and turned on the couch to face me.

"Do you remember how we celebrated the one-year anniversary of our moving here?" she asked, her gaze intent on my face.

I blinked at her unexpected question. "Yeah…." I trailed off, considering her. I remembered, all right. But I was thrown by her cryptic mention of what had been a very pleasant all-night celebration a little over a month ago.

She glanced to the side. "Lizzie? Can you give Daddy my present for him, please?"

Lizzie dropped her paintbrush and ran to the Christmas tree. She pulled something out from behind it and darted eagerly to me. "Here, Daddy!"

I ran a hand over her wild curls as I took the piece of paper she handed me. "Thank you."

"It's a three," she told me proudly.

I glanced down. She had given me a number 3 that had been carefully cut out of sky blue construction paper. There were crayon scribbles in various shades covering the front and the back of it; Bella had let Lizzie decorate. I looked up at Lizzie again and smiled. "Yes, you're three years ol—"

Suddenly I froze. Lizzie danced back to her paint set, no longer interested. But I was on alert.

This was _Bella's_ gift to me.

Slowly, I turned to look at Bella. She was watching me. With a hand curled over her belly.

Everything fell into place. Her strange mood the night before, her nerves this morning… Her behavior over the past few days… She'd been anxious about my reaction to her gift. _This_ gift.

I stared at her for a moment with the construction paper clutched tightly in my hand. "You're giving me number three?"

She smiled timidly and held up three fingers. I just stared, trying to process. She lowered her hand and started to fidget with her bracelet again. Her eyes were dark, worried, as she scanned my face. I gazed back at her, stunned. I couldn't seem to find any words.

And that scared her.

Her voice almost shook when she began nervously, "I know we weren't planning to have another so soon…."

"No, we weren't," I agreed. "But Bella, no, love, please, don't do that." I set the 3 on the coffee table and scooted forward, rushing to take her face in my hands as her eyes welled with tears. I stroked my thumbs over her cheekbones to soothe her and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Please," I breathed fervently against her skin. "Don't ever do that."

"But we planned to wait—"

"Bella." I kissed her forehead again and sat back to look down into her eyes. "Remember what we said? That night on the balcony at the apartment? What I told you?"

"As many as I want to have," she whispered, a hint of a smile touching the corners of her lips.

"And what you said to me?" I encouraged.

The smile lifted a little. "As many as you want to give me."

I kept her face cradled in my hands. "I still mean my part," I told her gently. "And it doesn't matter to me when. The main reason I wanted to wait was to give you time to recover after Masen. But as long as you're okay…"

I searched her face. She nodded under my hands. I felt a smile threatening, but I held it back. I had one more item to clarify. "And your part?"

She reached up to curl her fingers loosely around each of my wrists. "Yes."

I let the smile go. It was huge and goofy, but I didn't care as I showed Bella every bit of it. Her eyes brightened as her smile grew to match mine. My heart slammed as I watched her light up.

"Then the only thing that matters is that we're having number three," I said earnestly. "And love, your gift is perfect."

Bella suddenly let go of my left wrist to grab me by the back of the neck and yank me to her. I tried to contain my smile so I could kiss her right, but I could feel her lips curving under mine. It wasn't the most graceful kiss. But it was one of our best.

Twenty minutes later, everything had settled down. Lizzie was falling asleep on the floor over one of her books, all her adrenaline burned off. Bella had checked on Masen less than five minutes ago to find him still deeply asleep. And now my wife was tucked into my side on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

I adjusted the arm I had around her shoulders just enough so I could reach up to run my fingers lightly through her hair. She hummed into her cup as she took a sip of chocolate. The sound alerted Forks, who sat up beside her on the floor and leaned toward her.

Bella offered me the mug. I took a quick drink and raised my brow at the dog's continued interest in Bella. Then I realized. "That's why Forks keeps…" I trailed off, watching the husky as he tried to sniff Bella's stomach. "He knows."

"Yeah, apparently," Bella muttered irately. She swatted at her dog's snout. "Stop it."

I chuckled. "He's better than a pregnancy test."

"More annoying, too." Forks gave up with her next shove and sank back to the floor at her feet. She shook her head and settled against me again, accepting the mug when I handed it back to her. I turned to press my smile into her hair.

She shifted the mug to her knee and began to trace absent patterns on my thigh with her free hand. I kissed her hair as her touch made me shiver. For a moment, we were quiet, lost in our thoughts. Then Bella said softly, "It was so hard, keeping it from you these last couple of days. If you hadn't been out of town last week, I know I wouldn't have made it until today without telling you."

I watched her patterns gradually taper off as her hand grew still on my leg. She had known the entire time I'd been in Boston for my last round of concerts, and the few days I'd been home between then and now, that she was pregnant. I had been aware when I'd spoken to her on the phone each of the eight days I'd been gone, and extremely aware when I'd made it home, that something was up with her. I'd let it go more readily than usual, though, because I'd assumed that her behavior had had something to do with a Christmas secret.

I'd just never guessed how big that secret was.

But even with Christmas – and Masen and Lizzie – as distractions, it amazed me how well she had managed to hide the news from me. Her mind was a constant mystery to me, but her moods weren't. Even if I didn't pressure her to tell me what was going on, I usually had an inkling of what the news would be when she finally did.

And she knew that. So she'd been like a ninja with this information. And I was very impressed that she'd been able to keep me from guessing for so long.

It seemed that her success was worrying her, though. "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she added, her voice threaded with guilt. "But I really wanted to tell you this way."

I kissed her temple. "I'm glad you did," I assured her. My eyes moved to the coffee table, and I leaned forward to pick up the 3 she'd given me. "I want to frame this."

She squeezed my knee gratefully. It was a tremendous relief to her that I appreciated her decision, and I knew that it pleased her that I wanted to keep the 3. "That will make Lizzie happy," she told me. "She was really proud of her coloring skills." She paused, and I could hear the smile in her voice when she remarked, "Looks like she's finally out."

I glanced toward our daughter to find her curled up next to her pile of books. "Yeah," I agreed with a smile of my own. I returned the 3 to the coffee table and prepared to stand. "I'll take her up to bed."

Bella's fingers closed over my knee. "She's fine. Just for today." She grinned at me as I relaxed under her hand. "I think she's using one of her stuffed animals as a pillow."

I looked closer. "Huh. I think you're right." I paused as one of Lizzie's tiny hands twitched over the cover of the book she'd been flipping through. "She's so much like you."

"Hm." Bella's hand drifted to her stomach. "I wonder who this one will be like."

Before I could reply, she switched gears. "We probably should make the Christmas phone calls while it's quiet."

"Good idea."

She nestled more tightly against me. "Hand me my phone?"

My lips curved as I reached for her cell on the end table next to me. It was clear that she was planning on staying close by my side as much as possible today. And that plan worked perfectly with my plan of holding on to her as much as possible.

As she dialed her mother's number, I selected a lock of her hair and twirled it absently between my fingers. I wondered when and how she would want to tell our family and friends about this baby. I had a concert in Atlanta in February. I assumed that we would be detouring to Florida to tell her mother and Phil then. A trip to Forks would be sure to follow.

When I heard Renee's enthusiastic greeting, I smiled and slipped my hand down Bella's side to press it gently over her belly. She glanced up at me as she returned her mother's salutation in a much more subdued manner. Her lips curved when she took in the look in my eyes. Then she focused on her conversation with her mom.

My mind wandered to the baby as I listened to them. Like Bella, I wondered whom this child would favor. I couldn't wait to see if we'd have another like Lizzie or Masen, or if our third would be as different from them as they were from each other.

But no matter what, I was betting on another perfect blend.


	32. Surprises

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

No idea how this one ended up being this long. I am seriously wordy.

Early April. Lizzie is 3 years; Masen is 15 months. Bella is around 22 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella already had the kids in the car.

I swore under my breath as I raced down the stairs. I didn't want to keep them waiting. But I couldn't find my keys anywhere. And I wasn't leaving the house until I knew where they were, even if Bella did have her own set.

I darted through the dining room and the kitchen. No luck. In the family room, I sidestepped a pile of Lizzie's storybooks and her little stuffed lamb to get to the couch. Not there. Not on the coffee table or under the novel Bella had left tented open on the end table.

Maybe they were in my jacket pocket. I never put them there, but I was running out of places to look. I turned to head out of the room. And froze.

Masen.

Forks cocked his head at me as I stared at him. Then I shook my head and knelt to extend my hand. The husky mix trotted over to let me grab his collar. Grinning, I carefully worked my key ring from the loop of his name tag.

I had no idea how my son had managed to attach my keys to the dog's collar, but I knew that he had been the one to do it. He must have decided that Forks needed a new accessory. And Forks was patient enough to sit still while he – and now I – worked.

I scratched his neck when I had the ring free. "Good boy," I praised as I stood. "But stay away from Masen for a while."

He blinked up at me. I gave his head one last pat before I ran to the front door.

When I was outside, I found Bella standing by the passenger door of her SUV, staring at it. I slowed as I approached and looked from her to it and back again, trying to figure out what she was doing. I gave up when I reached her side. "What is it?"

She didn't look up. "We need a bigger car."

I glanced into the back seat to see Lizzie and Masen in their car seats. Then I looked at Bella's large belly. "Hm," I mused. "They make a seven-passenger Volvo."

Bella finally looked over at me. Her eyes lit as she smiled. "Seven, hm?"

"We'll check them out next weekend," I replied as I opened her door for her.

She slid into her seat. I closed the door behind her and jogged around to the driver's side. The first thing I heard when I got in was Lizzie mumbling to herself as she flipped through one of her books in the back seat. I grinned at the sound. She took her stories very seriously.

My gaze drifted to the woman from whom she'd inherited her love of books. "You'll never guess where I found my keys," I said to Bella as I pulled away from the house.

"Forks's collar."

I shot her a disbelieving look. "How'd you know?"

She smiled. "I caught Masen trying to hang them there yesterday."

I glanced back to see Masen trying to figure out how to escape from his seat belt. "Where did this kid come from?"

"Renee Dwyer."

Bella's answer made me snicker. Masen definitely seemed to take after her adventurous mother. Just like Lizzie took after Bella. Our three-year-old was frowning in concentration as she turned the page of her book. She didn't even seem to notice her brother's attempts to break free beside her.

"Remind me to get paper towels," Bella requested suddenly. "I used the last of them to clean up Lizzie's juice this morning."

Yeah, I thought with a grin. Just like her mother. Lizzie was every bit as clumsy as Bella. It was cute. But it required a lot of cleanup.

I wondered if Lizzie would develop more interests to match her mother's. Like cooking. Bella loved to cook, and she was great at it. We were on our way to the store now, and I couldn't wait to see what she would pick out for her next round of culinary experiments. She was sure to surprise me with something. Even if the store we were heading for wasn't her first choice.

Bella preferred the farmers' market when she had the time – and the energy. She could spend hours wandering the market looking for fresh and interesting ingredients. But right now, she was too tired for that. So the regular grocery store was her goal.

For the same reason we needed a new Volvo.

I reached over to press a hand to her round belly. "Active today?"

"Not really." Bella dropped her hand over mine. "This baby is a lot more laid-back than Masen."

"Thank God," I teased. Bella flashed me a smile, and I smiled back. "How did the lesson go this morning?"

"Good. Samantha finished her painting. She was ecstatic when I put it in the window with her name on it." Bella paused as I grinned over her young pupil's enthusiasm. Then she lifted her hand to my jaw and scrubbed at a spot there.

"Grease?" I asked as she worked.

"Yeah. You missed a spot." She rubbed for a second longer before giving up. "You'll have to try to wash it off later." Her hand drifted to my hair, which was still damp from my shower. Her fingers wove through the disarray. "Did you get it fixed?"

I frowned a little even as her touch sent a tremor rolling down my spine. I had worked on the broken lawn mower most of the morning while Bella had been at her studio with the kids. I had hoped to have the mower fixed by the time they had gotten home, but instead, I'd just been covered with grease.

"No," I said, frustrated. "I need a new part for the engine."

"Oh." Bella burrowed her hand a little deeper into my hair. My body slowly relaxed under her touch. Which was her intent, I knew. She massaged my scalp gently when she asked, "So I'll get to see you that way again soon?"

I glanced over at her. My lips slowly curved into a wide grin as I recognized the expression on her face. I'd been in too much of a rush to get cleaned up when she'd come home to comprehend the look in her eyes when she'd seen me. But now it was clear. She'd liked my scruffy look. A lot.

I wished I wouldn't have been in a hurry earlier.

"Very soon," I promised. She smiled and gave a lock of my hair a light tug.

When we pulled into the store's parking lot a minute later, Bella easily convinced Lizzie to leave her book in the car and got her out of her seat. Masen was a little frustrated that he hadn't been able to escape during the drive, so he made it difficult for me to get him out of his seat when he tried to "help" me in a thinly veiled attempt to learn how to do it himself. I rolled my eyes and worked around his hands.

In the store, I put Masen in the seat of the shopping cart. Lizzie stayed close by Bella's side and held her hand as we wandered the aisles. She always had been very good about not bothering the items on the shelves. But we had learned very quickly that we had to be extremely vigilant while shopping with Masen. If he could reach it, he would. And he was insanely curious.

"What's that?" he asked as Bella put a bottle of juice in the cart. He twisted to see it and stretched back to try to grab it.

"Juice," I told him. I took his hand and gently turned him back around.

"What's that?"

"Cereal."

Bella grinned as she selected a canister of oatmeal. The question and answer session would go on for most of the shopping trip. We both were used to it now. And Bella knew to hand Masen a few safe items here and there so he could study them – and so we could get a short break while he was occupied. She offered him the container of oatmeal and moved ahead of us with Lizzie.

I watched her as we made our way up and down the aisles. It was endlessly fascinating to me to observe my wife at the store. She was very particular about certain things and very serious about the items she chose. Cooking, like art, was something she was passionate about. And I couldn't get enough of her when she was in her element. Especially now that she included Lizzie in her meal planning.

We paused in front of the shelves of dry pasta. Bella looked down at Lizzie. "How about spaghetti?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll have spaghetti." Bella picked up a box and carefully put it out of Masen's reach in the cart.

"Tacos!" Lizzie exclaimed suddenly.

Bella smiled, amused. "You want tacos?"

"Corn."

Bella blinked at her. "Corn," she echoed. She considered, then decided, "Taco salads."

I grinned widely. It seemed as though Bella had an answer for everything. She proved me right when she fielded all of Lizzie's questions as we walked the store, from what an empanada was to what a star fruit tasted like. And since Lizzie was in a particularly inquisitive mood today, I learned quite a bit myself – and I was very impressed, though not surprised, by the extent of my wife's knowledge. She truly was a amazing woman.

Lizzie seemed to agree with me. She listened with rapt attention to everything her mother told her. But when we turned the corner of the last aisle, her attention abruptly shifted. "Tia!" she squealed.

Bella and I looked up to find our friends, Tia and Benjamin, walking toward us. Tia bent down to scoop Lizzie up when she ran to meet her. "Hey there, short stuff," Tia said with a laugh.

"Hey, guys," Bella greeted the pair. I noticed her gaze drop to Tia's stomach and shoot back to her face. I looked, too, but I didn't notice anything different. I wondered what Bella saw.

Masen started chanting something that sounded vaguely like Tia's name and slapping his palms on the handle of the shopping cart. I handed him my keys. True to form, he immediately focused on the key ring, trying to separate all the keys from the chain. I shook my head and focused on our friends again.

They were grinning at Masen and me. I just shrugged. "How are things going?" Benjamin asked, watching Masen work.

"Good," I replied. "What about you? How's the apartment?"

Tia's smile widened. She and Benjamin had married about a year ago, and last month they had moved into the apartment building next door to the one where Bella and I used to live. "It's great," she said. "We love it there." She paused, turning to Bella. "How are you doing?"

Bella's hand dropped to curve over her stomach. "Pretty well."

"Good." Tia paused again. She set Lizzie back on her feet and waited until she had taken Bella's hand. "Um, we have some news."

I glanced over at Bella. And I knew that she already knew. From her earlier survey of Tia, I thought I did, too. But she didn't spoil the announcement. "You do?" she urged.

Tia grinned back at Benjamin. "We're pregnant, too."

Bella quickly moved forward to hug her. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

As the two women began to talk excitedly, I shook Benjamin's hand and congratulated him. He stood beside me to listen to our girls discuss… well, everything. After a minute, he said, "Blink, man."

I instinctively followed his suggestion before I looked over at him. "What?"

He grinned. "Your eyes were going to dry out."

With his taunt, I realized that I had been staring at Bella. "Sorry," I apologized. I hadn't meant to ignore him.

"No problem." Benjamin turned his gaze back to his wife. "I understand."

We fell silent again, watching Bella and Tia. After a moment, Bella turned to me. "Sorry, guys. Can you hold on just a minute more?"

Tia was grinning. "Potty break for the preggos."

Benjamin chuckled beside me. "We'll be here."

Bella hesitated as she passed me with Lizzie's hand in hers. "I'll take Lizzie. You can go ahead and check out."

"Okay." I watched them go, then I held out a hand to Benjamin. "Congratulations again," I told him. "Will you be at the park next weekend?"

"Probably. I think the guys were talking about soccer this time."

"I'll see you there."

Benjamin waved to Masen as he started to walk away. Masen waved my keychain back. I smiled and headed for the front of the store. I detoured to grab the paper towels I'd forgotten to remind Bella to get, then I made my way to the register.

Bella and Lizzie met us right as we finished checking out. I loaded the bags in the trunk as Bella got the kids situated in their seats. I was just climbing in behind the wheel when Bella's cell phone rang.

She smiled at the name on the screen. Her answer told me immediately who it was. "She said yes," she said without even bothering with a greeting.

Jacob.

Bella's best friend had proposed to Renesmee today. And even though I had known that Ness would say yes, Bella's expression told me that I was right. So did her next words. "I am so happy for you, Jake."

I took her free hand and squeezed her fingers. Her voice was deep and sincere, her smile was huge – and she was tearing up. She shot me an amused look as she blinked away her happy tears. She settled as she and Jake discussed the details of the proposal and Ness's reaction. Then she protested, "_Really_, Jake?"

She sounded affectionately indulgent, but not entirely joking in her frustration. I glanced over to see her looking down at her belly. "When?" I asked quietly.

"Next month."

Ah. She would be uncomfortable traveling then. I frowned as I pulled up to the house. My frown deepened when Bella suddenly whispered, "Aw, Jake" and started to sob.

I reached over to take the phone from her. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh, hey, Edward."

"Hey," I replied. "And congratulations. But what did you say?"

"She's crying, isn't she."

I ran a hand soothingly over Bella's hair. "Yes."

"Pregnancy hormones, right? Sorry about that." Jacob sighed. "Um, I just told her that we told our parents, and she was the next one we had to tell. We're planning for next month because Ness and I aren't into fancy, and we don't have much family, so we don't have much to arrange. Maybe twenty-five people with invites. No big deal. But we had to check with Bella before we made any final decisions. She _has_ to be here. And if she thought she couldn't make it next month, we were going to postpone it until after the baby's born."

Well, that would make Bella cry on non-hormonal day. It gave me a lump in my throat, too. I cleared it and said quietly, "That is very kind of you. Both of you."

I practically could hear Jake shrug. "She's my sister."

Jacob may not be related to my wife by blood, but his statement was very true. They were close enough to be siblings. With one last stroke of Bella's hair, I climbed out of the car to get the kids out of their seats. "We should be able to make it," I told Jake as I unfastened Lizzie. "We'll talk about it in a little while and call you back."

"That's fine. Sorry again about the crying."

"It's not a problem. Congratulations. Tell Ness we'll talk to her later. And Jake?" I paused as I set Lizzie on her feet and watched her move to Bella as she got out of the car. "Thank you."

"Sure, sure," he replied.

I hung up and handed Bella her phone. She took it with an embarrassed expression. I simply kissed her tearstained cheeks and squeezed her hand before I made my way to Masen's side of the car.

Half an hour later, Bella was making the promised taco salads. I was attempting to help while I kept an eye on the kids. Lizzie wasn't hard to watch; she was in the middle of the family room, busily scribbling on construction paper. Masen, on the other hand, was running in circles around the work island in the center of the kitchen. Forks jogged along behind him, his ears pricked as Masen squealed and giggled.

Bella called something to me over the noise. I glanced at her and called back, "What?"

"Your phone is ringing."

"Oh." I looked around, then I heard it ringing in the family room. I ran in to grab it before the call could be sent to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hello, Edward."

"Hey, Siobhan," I greeted my manager. "Hold on a minute, please."

Bella caught my eye as I paused at the back door. She gave me a small nod, and I ducked outside. In the quiet back yard, I took a deep breath and prepared to talk business. And quickly began to smile when I realized that I had my own news to tell Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I knew that the call was from Siobhan, so I was expecting good news when Edward came back inside. The robust woman of Irish descent was an amazing manager. She had a way of getting what she wanted almost all the time, so I generally expected something positive when she called. But this call had the potential to bring very big news. I tried not to spy on Edward as I moved back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, but it was hard to keep myself from repeatedly looking toward the windows in hopes that I would be able to catch a glimpse of his face.

He reappeared in the kitchen during one of my final trips to the dining room. I almost collided with him on my way back. His hands wrapped around my upper arms to steady me. And his eyes were a vibrant emerald as he smiled widely down at me.

"That was Siobhan?" I encouraged, anxious for the news I knew that he had.

"Yes." He grabbed the last of the plates and led me into the dining room, away from Masen, who was still laughing as he ran around the kitchen. I waited impatiently as Edward set the plates on the table. Then he turned to face me. "The deal is almost finalized. It should be done by the end of next month."

My heart slammed in my chest. Edward and Siobhan had been working on a record deal since February, when, as Siobhan had put it, "the right people" had attended Edward's concert in Atlanta and had approached him about producing a compilation of his compositions. Siobhan had pursued the deal with her normal tenacity, and the negotiations had moved very quickly. Edward and I both were stunned by how fast his career had jumped to the next stage.

But I was done being stunned. I was ecstatic for him. He was amazing, and he deserved the recognition. I knew that my smile was ridiculous as I launched myself at him. "I am so proud of you!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't hold him as tightly as I would have liked because of my awkward belly, but I held on just the same.

Edward chuckled and looped his arms loosely around me. "One more thing."

I leaned back to look up at him. "What?"

"Remember how Siobhan told me there was more that happened in Atlanta, but she wouldn't tell me what because she wanted to make sure it was legit first?"

"Yes."

Edward paused, collecting his thoughts. "Someone else was there at the concert. There's a company in L.A. that has a branch in Atlanta. One of their representatives was at the concert. He reported back to California about me."

"California?" I repeated. I frowned, trying to figure out the connection.

"Yes. They're in the movie business." Edward paused again, watching the understanding flash in my eyes. "They're interested in having me compose a movie score."

For a moment, I couldn't seem to breathe. I stared blankly at Edward, struggling to process what he'd told me. Finally I whispered, "They want you to score a movie?"

"They want to meet with me. Discuss it. See if they're interested, and if I am."

I blinked. "A movie."

Edward's lips twitched. "A movie."

"Oh my God." I threw my arms around his neck and held on tight. My eyes flooded for the third time in less than an hour. "I am so. Proud."

Edward's arms flexed around me. "Siobhan is setting up the meeting. I told her we may be in Washington next month, and she said that would be good. We could fly out early and I could go to California for a day or two, then come back in time for the wedding." He nuzzled my hair. "That way you'll be with family while I'm gone."

I smiled as my tears gradually subsided. Edward always worried about leaving me alone while I was pregnant, particularly with Lizzie and Masen to take care of, so the timing was perfect. I would be with a _lot_ of family while he was in California if it all worked out right. And he would be able to go into his meeting with a clear mind.

"This is incredible," I whispered into his chest.

"It is," he whispered back. Then he gave me a gentle squeeze and let me go. "We should eat. The food's getting cold. And Masen is redecorating."

I glanced back to see that our son had stolen a pile of construction paper from his sister and was gleefully ripping it into confetti as he ran around the kitchen. "Hm," I mused. "He's celebrating."

Edward smiled at my interpretation. He reached up to smooth the remnants of my tears from my cheeks. "I'll go grab him."

I caught his wrist before he could walk away. "I love you."

His smile turned tender. "I love you." He kissed me quickly and headed into the kitchen to corral our son.

As we ate, Edward grew increasingly quiet. I knew that the reality of the two business deals was starting to catch up to him. The movie deal in particular was something he would have to take time to process. And I had a feeling I knew exactly where his thoughts were.

After dinner, I put the dishes aside and grabbed Edward before he could start to clean up Masen's confetti mess. "Let's go for a walk," I suggested.

He smiled, but his eyes remained distracted. "Okay."

We wrestled the kids into their jackets and headed through the back yard to walk along the stream. Forks stuck close to Lizzie and Masen as they played in the shallow water. Edward and I strolled slowly, hand in hand, keeping a watchful eye on our children as we each worked through our own thoughts.

Finally I gave Edward's hand a light tug to stop him. "Hey." When he looked down at me, I reached up to rub at the crease on his forehead. "I won't be disappointed in you if you tell them no."

Edward smiled softly. "How do you always know?"

"I know _you_." I surveyed his face. "I know you're worrying. Don't."

He looked toward the stream, where the kids were energetically discussing something at the edge of the water. He didn't say anything, but his thoughts were transparent to me. Because I knew him, but because I was just like him in this way.

He didn't want to turn the deal down because he knew that it would pay good money. We would have a third child soon, and the income would be more than helpful. He felt selfish and guilty for even considering not taking the offer.

But we were okay. More than okay. His concerts and his upcoming record deal, paired with my income from my studio and my work with a growing number of galleries and museums, as well as my contract to teach a class at Dartmouth during the fall term, left us well ahead. It wouldn't fill a college savings account just yet, but we were getting there. _Without_ his having to take a deal he wasn't sure he wanted.

Even without that security, though, I wouldn't push him. Because I understood. His compositions were personal for him in the same way my art was personal for me. We worked from our own private inspirations, from within ourselves. Trying to create for someone else, to accommodate another's vision… It had left me hollow the one time I had tried to work on demand rather than from my heart. And I knew that Edward was worried that he would have the same response when he tried to compose for someone else for the first time.

So if he decided, like I had, that creating upon someone else's request wasn't something he wanted to do, I would respect that. But if he thought he may be able to compose for a film he believed in, a film that moved him, I would support that, too. I would support whatever choice he made. Unquestioningly. He just needed reminded of that.

"Promise me something," I requested.

Edward's eyes moved to my face. "Anything."

"You won't worry about the money."

He looked away again. "Bella…"

"I'm serious," I insisted. "I know this offer would make things easy for us. Financially. But we don't need it. We're doing well now, and things are only getting better. So if you decide this is something you don't want to do… Don't."

"It's not that simple."

"It is." I squeezed his hand and studied his profile. "Your work is like mine. You have to feel it. When I decided I didn't like taking people's requests for artwork?" His eyes shot to my face. I watched his expression change with my reminder of my struggle from several years ago, when I'd tried to reconcile our need for an easy income with my need for artistic freedom. I went on gently, but firmly, "You didn't try to talk me into it. You let me decide. It's the same for you. I want you to do what's right for _you_."

I cupped his cheek in my hand. "I know you have to try it out to know if it's something you want. So go to the meeting. If you decide it's something you really want to do, that's great. But you need to go into that meeting knowing that if you feel like it's something you aren't comfortable with, you can say no and not feel guilty or selfish."

"Bella…" He trailed off, seemingly unable to finish as he stared down at me.

I gazed intently into his eyes and stroked his cheekbone soothingly with my thumb. "I am so proud of you just for getting the offer. And whatever you decide, I'll always support you. You know that. The only thing I ask is that you do what makes you happy."

He stared at me in silence for a moment. I listened to our kids' laughter with one ear while I waited for him to react. At last, he reached up to slide both hands under my hair and leaned down until his forehead rested against mine. "I don't deserve you."

I brushed that off. "Please don't stress over it anymore," I urged. "You'll know what to do after you meet with them. Trust yourself."

"Hm." He eased back to kiss my forehead where he had been leaning. "I love you."

"I love you."

He took my hand and we started to stroll again. We had only taken a few steps when I stopped. "Lizzie, Masen, come here, please."

Lizzie immediately ran to me. Masen hesitated, unwilling to leave the water. When I called to him again, he reluctantly scrambled up into the grass and hurried over. I smiled when they stood expectantly in front of me. "Put your hands right here," I encouraged, motioning to a spot low on my stomach.

Two sets of cold, wet hands pressed against my belly. I positioned them so they both could feel the movement under my clothes. "Do you feel that?" I asked, holding their hands still. "That's the baby."

Masen stared at the spot under his hands. When I let his hand go, he flattened his palm over his own tummy, seeming to search for movement there. Edward and I grinned as he looked from his belly to mine and back again.

Lizzie kept her hands on my stomach where the gymnastics were slowly dying down. "The baby?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

She was much more aware now than she had been when I'd been pregnant with Masen a year and a half ago. She cocked her head thoughtfully and studied my belly. "What's he doing in there?"

Edward laughed quietly behind me. I ran a hand over Lizzie's curls. "He – or she – is stretching."

Lizzie seemed to equate babies with boys since her only experience was with her little brother and with Emmett and Rosalie's two sons, Evan and Ryan, so she stuck with the male pronoun. "He could play out here."

"In a few months, he will," I assured her.

"Why doesn't he come out now?"

Edward snickered. I swatted at his knee where he stood close behind me. "He has to get a little bigger first, so he's healthy and strong."

"He's big now."

Edward let out a snort. I gave him a hard smack on the leg. "Thanks," I muttered.

By then, Masen had lost interest in the conversation – and so had I – and he was starting to lean toward the stream again. It was getting cooler, and I didn't want the children playing in the water anymore, so I grabbed his chilly little hand and started for the front yard. Lizzie raced ahead of us with Forks sprinting past her.

Edward fell into step beside me. "You're beautiful," he murmured close to my ear.

"Shut up."

His chuckle was low and amused. When I let go of Masen's hand at the front corner of the house, Edward's arms immediately slipped around me from behind. His hands splayed over my stomach as he burrowed his face into my hair. "I'm serious, you know," he told me quietly. "You are beautiful."

"Fat."

"Pregnant," he corrected, his smile evident in his voice.

"And tired." From Tia's news to Jake's to Edward's... It had been an emotional afternoon. And I was really starting to feel it.

Edward stepped back to take my hand in his. "C'mon," he said, pulling me along with him. I trailed him to the porch and sat beside him on the wide wooden swing there. His arm automatically went around my shoulders to hold me close. Lazily, he began to push us back and forth. I leaned against him and watched drowsily as Lizzie and Masen chased Forks in crazy circles through the yard. Their gleeful giggles made me smile even as my eyes began to drift closed.

"Do you think you'll be okay to travel next month?" Edward asked after a while.

I blinked and tried to wake up. "Should be."

"I'll call Jacob when we go inside. I told him I'd let him know."

"Just text him tonight. We can call him together tomorrow." I nestled tighter against him. "I promise I won't cry."

I felt him press a soft kiss to my hair. "You can cry any time you want," he assured me. "Just try not to do it in the car. I can't hold you then."

His arm flexed around me to illustrate his point. I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

We were silent for a moment. Masen squealed with laughter when he fell in the grass and Forks stood over him to lick his face. I knew without looking that Edward's grin matched my own as we watched them. When Masen finally scrambled back to his feet and took off running, Edward murmured, "He's going to crash soon."

"Mm," I agreed.

"I'll read to Lizzie if you want to give him his bath."

I nodded absently. That was a good plan. I probably would fall asleep in the middle of story time if I tried to read tonight. And when Masen was worn out, his bedtime routine was much shorter than Lizzie's, so I would be able to crawl into bed before my daughter did.

"I have to meet with Siobhan tomorrow morning," Edward told me. "Finalize the details for California."

"Okay."

"Then I'm going to pick up that part for the mower."

I absorbed the mischief in his tone before I comprehended his words. When I finally did, I sat up to look over at him. "Maybe I should see if Mrs. Varner is available to babysit…."

Edward grinned. "I already did. Since you only have morning lessons tomorrow, she's going to pick up the kids after lunch."

"Then I guess I better go get some sleep if we're going to celebrate all this good news," I remarked.

"Masen already made confetti for the party."

I groaned. "I forgot about that."

Edward kissed my temple. "I'll clean it up after I get Lizzie to bed. You just get rested up for tomorrow."

"You're my hero," I informed him.

"And you're mine." He stood and offered his hand to help me stay balanced when I slid off the swing. "Let's get you inside. You and Masen are both ready to drop."

I waited by the front door as he rounded up Lizzie, Masen, and Forks. When everyone was inside, we employed our divide and conquer tactic. I quickly bathed Masen and got him into his pajamas. He was almost asleep when I eased him down in his crib.

Edward was still reading to Lizzie when I stretched out in bed. I smiled as I listened to the gentle cadence of his voice through the open door. He was an amazing man.

And I was insanely proud of him.


	33. Memory Lane

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Early May. Lizzie is 3 years; Masen is 16 months; Bella is around 26 weeks. For reference, Bella and Edward are 25; Ness is 25; Jake is 24.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Masen's blue shirt was splotchy orange now.

I sighed as I examined the spaghetti sauce stains. Edward gave me an apologetic look as he watched me fold the tiny T-shirt with the impressive new dye job and tuck it into the diaper bag he'd placed beside me. I just smiled back when Masen scrambled up into the booth next to me and peered into the bag.

Our son had a tendency to make very big messes, so I had a tendency to bring extra clothes for him. And when dinner was Italian food like it was tonight, I brought extra _everything_ for him. Edward had just returned from taking him to the restaurant's bathroom to put him into a fresh green T-shirt and to clean his hands, face, and hair. The little imp who was digging through my bag now was a spotless version of the sticky monster who had been lifted carefully out of his high chair a few minutes ago. Edward had done a great job taking care of him.

But I knew that Edward didn't agree with my assessment. Because while he had been tackling a rowdy, giggling Masen throughout the meal, I had been tending to a perfectly pristine Lizzie. The comparison between his charge and mine was bringing back his old argument that I was better at the parenting thing than he was. Which couldn't be more untrue. He just got assigned to the wild child – which was the case a lot lately.

Being pregnant got me out of a lot of wrestling matches with our son.

I reached along the back of the booth over Masen's head to take Edward's hand. "Thank you."

Edward shrugged. His eyes drifted to Lizzie, who was sitting on my other side in the corner of the booth. She was leaning around my bulging belly to see what her brother was getting into. It probably was a good idea for us to leave before he found something to tear apart.

My husband thought so, too. "Are you and Lizzie done?"

I nodded emphatically. I had eaten my dinner and part of Lizzie's. I figured I was good for another hour or so. The thought made me grin as I glanced across the table.

Angela and Ben were grinning back at me.

When I'd called to invite our two friends to meet us for dinner in Port Angeles, I'd warned them about Masen's propensity to create mayhem, so they'd been prepared. And they seemed to enjoy hanging out with us despite – or maybe because of – Masen's high energy. Angela in particular seemed to be having a blast watching me interact with my family. Her smile was huge as she looked from the children on either side of me to my hand, which was still locked with Edward's.

She met my gaze a second later. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Whenever you guys are."

I gently tugged Masen's hand out of my bag. "I think now would be good."

Angela smiled her understanding as Edward lifted a squirming Masen from the seat. I slid out of the booth beside them and turned to help Lizzie hop down after me. Angela stood with us and glanced back at Ben. "We'll be outside," she told him.

He nodded and pulled out his wallet. Edward looked to me for approval before he set Masen on his feet. Our son immediately took off toward the door. I shook my head and trailed after him with Lizzie close by my side.

At the door, Angela paused so I could prepare to walk out with my kids. Lizzie was never a problem, so I didn't worry about her. Masen, however… I grabbed his hand before we stepped outside so he couldn't run off. Angela looked amused by the arrangement as she opened the door for us.

As expected, Lizzie skipped out onto the sidewalk ahead of us and stopped to wait while Masen tugged on my hand, wanting to investigate. I simply tightened my grip and ignored his frustration as I slipped my free hand into the side pocket of my diaper bag. When I found what I was looking for, I led him and Lizzie to the line of flowers planted along the entrance of the restaurant. The instant I offered each of them a small plastic magnifying glass, they got down on their hands and knees and started to study every leaf and pebble of the landscaping.

My kids were curious little people. They loved to explore, and they were fascinated by those magnifying glasses. I'd been extremely relieved when I'd discovered that something so simple could keep Masen safely occupied for lengthy stretches of time, especially when nothing else could. I'd thought it was a fluke the first time, but even though he used it awkwardly and often ineffectively, he consistently wanted to play with the glass. He loved it.

Angela grinned at me as Lizzie showed Masen a shiny rock near her feet. "Impressive, Mom," she teased.

"As long as the guys don't take too long," I agreed. "Masen will be looking for variety in his exploration soon."

Angela glanced toward the door of the restaurant. Ben and Edward were nowhere in sight, so she crouched beside my children and encouraged them to tell her about their "finds." I smiled. She knew that I couldn't kneel with them and keep them entertained, so she was doing it for me. I took a moment to appreciate the break and leaned against a signpost to take a bit of the weight off my back.

As my kids chattered energetically with Angela, I let my attention wander. My gaze immediately was drawn to the store directly across from the Italian restaurant. It was a dress shop. _The_ dress shop.

It seemed like it was yesterday that Alice had dragged me there for the final fitting for my wedding dress and had bribed me to cooperate by taking me to get Italian food afterward. My lips curved as I studied the gowns in the shop's large windows. I'd given my best friend a hard time. And I truly hadn't enjoyed the fuss over the dress. But the gown had been perfect. Just like my wedding day had been.

Just like Jacob and Renesmee's wedding day had been two days ago.

It was strange to think that my "little brother" was a husband now. But I couldn't think of anyone better for him than Ness, or anyone better for her than Jake. They were exactly right for one another. And they were incredibly cute together.

My smile grew as I stared at a dress that resembled Ness's. She had chosen a very simple gown, a sleeveless sheath with a modest cut that flattered her figure extraordinarily well. She'd let her curls fall free and casual, a reflection of her laid-back personality. And she had glowed when she had looked at Jacob.

Jake had been so handsome in his tux. At six feet, seven inches tall, he had towered over everyone in attendance at the small, intimate ceremony in the tiny church just outside of La Push. So it had been very easy for me to see his face when he had gotten his first look at Ness.

My eyes grew damp again as I recalled it, just like they had when it had played out in front of me. His dark eyes landing on her and widening, his expression changing abruptly from impish to awestruck, his mouth dropping open slightly before curving into a proud, joyful smile… His eyes had never left her face once he had caught sight of her.

I'd never seen him so happy. And I'd never been so happy for him.

The door of the restaurant opened behind me while I was lost in my thoughts. Edward's electricity washed over me and pulled me back to reality as soon as he stepped outside. I quickly blinked away the moisture in my eyes and turned to meet him. His gaze scanned my face, then shot to the dress shop. When he looked back at me, he smiled warmly and cupped my cheek briefly in his palm. I smiled up at him before focusing on the kids.

"Lizzie, Masen," I called. "Time to go."

Lizzie scrambled to her feet and raced over to me. I ran a hand over her wild curls and thought of Ness again. My eyes ticked back to the dress shop. I would show Lizzie that shop someday, I mused, when she was old enough to understand. I would bring her here for an Italian dinner and tell her the story, and if Carlisle and Esme still lived in the same house, I'd show her the place where her father and I had pledged ourselves to one another along the river in their back yard.

I'd let Edward tell Masen the story – if Masen ever cared to sit still long enough to hear it. And the new baby… I wondered which version our newest addition would get to hear.

Angela walked up to me with Masen's hand in hers. "You almost had a pet snail," she said as she slid his hand into mine.

"Hm. That would go with the slug from last week." I paused. "And the frog. And the turtle. And the butterfly—"

"He caught all of that?" Angela gasped in disbelief.

"He tries. Sometimes he succeeds when I can't stop him in time." I shot a resigned glance down at my awkward physique. He got away with more right now than I would have liked. "Luckily he doesn't hurt anything."

"Wow. You weren't kidding about the mayhem."

"Nope." I gently guided Masen as we turned to head down the sidewalk. He walked clumsily beside me, his attention on everything but his own feet as he continued to look through his magnifying glass. Lizzie stayed beside me or a step or two ahead of me as she alternately used her own glass or looked into various shop windows. Edward and Ben fell in a few steps behind us, engaged in their own conversation.

"Maybe he'll be a scientist," Angela suggested. "Since he likes to investigate."

I grinned. "You're a little biased."

She grinned back. "Maybe a little."

"I can't believe Ben's going to be a doctor. And you're going to be a biochemist. That sounds so snooty," I teased.

"Says the artist." I shrugged as Angela laughed. "I still can't believe we saw your art in a museum. Your exhibit was amazing. When are you going to have another show here in Seattle?"

"I'm not sure. I think my next stop is Phoenix, then maybe I can come back here. I hope it will be soon."

"I can't wait to see more. And Edward's record deal?" Angela's eyes were wide as she shook her head in awe. "That's incredible."

I smiled softly. "It really is."

And his career may be even more incredible very soon, I thought. We hadn't told anyone about Edward's latest offer since it was still in negotiations, but he had decided after his meeting in California last week that scoring movies – or at least, this particular movie that he had been offered – was something he was interested in trying. He had liked the emotional content of the film… and my response to it.

He had called to run the storyline past me the minute he'd walked out of the meeting. I'd been amused, but not surprised, that he had sought my approval of the project before he'd made a final decision. Once he had received my blessing, he had let Siobhan know that he definitely wanted to take the deal. Now we were just waiting for it to move forward – and in the meantime, we were letting everyone think that he'd been in California to discuss the details of his album and nothing more.

"Hey," Angela said suddenly. "Maybe you could design the cover art for his album."

"We're discussing that," I admitted.

"Really? That would be awesome." She paused, then said reluctantly, "Well, this is our stop."

We stopped on the sidewalk a short distance from the movie theater. She and Ben had about ten minutes to get to the movie they wanted to see, so our good-bye needed to be brief to keep from interrupting their date night. But Angela didn't seem worried about the time when she smiled down at my children.

Masen, ironically, turned his attention to his feet when he no longer was walking and studied his shoes with his magnifying glass. I let go of his hand so he could crouch to examine their design. Lizzie moved to my side and grabbed a fistful of my shirt. She pressed her magnifying glass into my palm, so I thanked her and slipped it back into my bag as she darted around me to start jabbering away with her brother.

Angela was studying me when I looked up again. "You're an amazing mother," she said sincerely.

I smiled and tried not to let tears well up. "Thank you."

She grinned suddenly. "Your kids are ridiculously cute. You are the most sickeningly sweet family I have ever seen," she informed me with a gleam in her eyes. As I laughed, she grew serious again. "And I am very. Very. Happy for you."

That did it. The pregnancy hormones won out, and tears brimmed and overflowed. Angela pulled me into a tight hug as I fought to control myself. When I calmed down a minute later, she let me go and smiled at me. "Sorry about that."

I smiled back as I scrubbed a hand over my cheeks. "No problem."

She patted my stomach playfully. "Let us know when you have this one."

"Definitely. I'll call you."

Angela gave me another fast hug. "I am really glad we got to see you guys while you were here. Let us know when you come back again."

"We will." I embraced Ben quickly and stepped back to study them. "It was great to see you guys again."

"You, too, Bella," Ben replied.

"Take care of her, Edward," Angela warned as my husband slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Always," he said confidently.

Angela's grin grew wide as she watched him lean in to kiss my hair. She loved seeing me with my family – because she remembered a time when my family hadn't been so loving. I was extremely grateful to her for being there for me when I'd struggled.

So when she took Ben's hand and started to turn, I impulsively called, "Hey, Angela?"

She looked back. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Her face softened. She understood. "You're welcome," she said quietly. For a moment, we surveyed one another. Then she smiled and slowly turned away.

Edward and I watched until she and Ben had disappeared into the theater. Then I grabbed Masen's hand and we started to stroll down the sidewalk again. Behind me, Edward took Lizzie's hand and asked her what she had seen with her magnifying glass. As she told him about the snail, I smiled at her enthusiasm. Both the kids were wide awake right now. We would walk a bit more before we headed back to our rental car and returned to Carlisle's house.

The children and I had stayed with Charlie and Sue while Edward had been in California. When he had returned to Washington, we had shifted our stay to Carlisle and Esme's house to give each set of grandparents some time with the kids. I'd loved every minute in each house, and staying in my old bedroom, and now in Edward's, brought back a lot of memories. It had been an emotional trip for this hormonal pregnant lady.

Whose pregnancy currently was of interest to Masen. He turned his magnifying glass on my stomach and peered at it. I grinned down at him. "I don't think you need the magnifying glass to see my tummy, buddy."

Lizzie skipped up beside me. An instant later, Edward slid his arms around me from behind and flattened his palms possessively over my belly. My stride slowed to accommodate his hold as he leaned down to nuzzle my ear. "I'm going to borrow that magnifying glass when we get home," he whispered.

A tingle ran up my spine. "You want to look at my belly, too?" I taunted.

"I may detour quite a bit." I could sense his smile as he kissed my earlobe, and his chuckle was low and deep when he felt me tremble in his arms. "I feel like exploring."

Jesus. He was trying to kill me.

My haywire hormones hadn't been prepared for this mood of his. He'd given me no warning at all. And we were staying at his parents' house for the rest of the week, so I wasn't sure what he had been thinking with that comment.…

I had to swallow hard before I could respond. My voice sounded strained when I reminded him, "We're not going to be home for another couple of days."

He was undeterred. "I'm sure I can convince Carlisle and Esme to take the kids out for ice cream and a trip to the park."

He was serious. He hadn't been referring to our home to begin with; he'd meant tonight all along. My heart slammed and I suddenly felt very, very warm. He felt my reaction and gave me a gentle squeeze. "I missed you while I was in L.A.," he murmured. "And the past few days were too busy. I need a little time just with you before I go crazy."

With his words, I realized that his mood wasn't so random. Looking back, all his telltale signs were there from the moment he'd returned from California. I'd been tied up with family and Jake's wedding, and I'd been totally wiped out by last night, but I'd unconsciously taken in all the familiar signals. I knew that he'd held on for as long as he could stand it.

I also knew that he'd seen all my little signs while I'd been observing his. Because like always, I'd missed him desperately, too. I never truly relaxed until we were together again. And I still needed to welcome him back properly, so I definitely approved of his plan, particularly since I knew that he wanted to celebrate the success of his meeting. I wanted to celebrate, too.

And maybe it was my turbulent hormones, but now that I was thinking about it, being in Edward's old bedroom was a significant turn-on. The history there… It was the place where we'd first admitted that we loved each other. The place where we'd first kissed. The place where we'd always been so careful to hold back before, but now…

Yeah. Turn. _On_.

"How fast can that rental car go?"

Edward chuckled again, his fingers flexing where they still were splayed over my stomach. "Not fast enough," he replied.

I smiled and slipped the fingers of my free hand through his over my belly. My other hand tightened over Masen's when he tried to break away from me. Then I suddenly gave his hand a sharp tug to hold him in place as I froze on the sidewalk.

Edward reacted to my shock immediately. He straightened and lifted his head to see what had alarmed me. In the same move, his hands dropped from my abdomen. One hand curled over Lizzie's shoulder to ease her closer to us as his other hand slid to my hip, almost as though he were preparing to pull me behind him. Then he saw what I had seen, and I felt his grip on my hip relax even as he tensed. Together, we stared in silence.

Lauren, Mike, and Jessica stared back at us from a few feet away.

I wasn't sure why it was such a shock to see them. I'd known that Mike and Lauren were married, and I'd known that Mike had taken over his parents' sporting goods store in Forks, so I had been aware that they would be living in the area for the foreseeable future. I also had heard recently that Jessica had moved into an apartment here in Port Angeles, supposedly to be close to her twin. I had expected to see all three of them eventually.

But it still threw me. And so did Lauren's appearance.

Jessica's hair was as wild and curly as ever, but Lauren had chopped her long, silky blonde hair off into an extreme pixie cut. I instantly had visions of her being the victim of her sister's experiments during their stint in a cosmetology program at a technical school in Alaska. I wondered what Lauren had done to Jessica in revenge, and whether she planned to grow her hair back out.

Mike had become a decent-looking man, I noted. He was leaner, and his blond hair wasn't gelled to death anymore. He still gave me the creeps, though. Especially when he abruptly pulled his hand away from where it had been brushing subtly against Jessica's. I purposefully kept my gaze away from the movement and on their faces.

For a moment, the three of them regarded my family and me. I watched their eyes as they observed us. When I'd first noticed them, they had been as shocked to see me as I had been to see them. Lauren and Jessica hadn't been able to hide their jealousy when they'd taken in Edward's arms around me and my "ridiculously cute" kids at my sides. I could tell they were trying to come up with something rude about my being pregnant, but even that seemed to draw their envy.

Then the walls had gone up, and their carefully emotionless masks had covered what they hadn't wanted me to see.

Mike, however, seemed okay with letting me see both his vague sadness upon seeing me with the man who had "beaten him out" for my affections and his unexpected happiness for me. I studied him for a moment, amazed that he appeared to be genuinely glad for me. Finally I offered a tentative smile.

He smiled slightly back.

Lauren and Jessica frowned a little at my expression. Neither of them smiled in return, but I was pleasantly surprised when I earned a curt nod from them both as they turned to walk away.

Mike gazed at me for a second longer before he followed them. I stared after them for a moment, then I turned to Edward.

He lowered his gaze to my face when the trio disappeared from his view. "How long?" he asked.

So he had noticed, too. "By the fourth of July," I guessed.

"Hm." He considered. "Some fireworks."

I laughed even though the situation saddened me. "Yeah," I agreed quietly. When Lauren finally admitted to herself that Mike and Jessica were seeing one another, there definitely would be an explosion.

"Well, that meeting didn't go as badly as I'd anticipated."

I smiled as Edward gently nudged me forward. We started walking again, and Masen began trying to walk backward. Edward quickly scooped him up. "No," I replied as I adjusted my bag to my other shoulder and took Lizzie's hand. "It surprised me, too."

Edward paused to open his mouth so Masen could look inside with his magnifying glass. Our son started to flail the glass around a second later, and Edward calmly grabbed his wrist to stop him. He shifted to hold Masen more tightly as he wriggled. "Do you think they'll end up together?"

"Mike and Jessica? Yes." They probably would be together now if Lauren hadn't interfered, I thought. I knew that she had gotten herself into this mess; she never let her sister have anything. Not even the man who clearly wanted to be with her.

I sighed. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Edward smiled softly. "Things tend to do that."

"Momma!" Lizzie tugged on my hand. "Momma. I have to pee, Momma."

I grinned. "Okay, sweetheart. C'mon. I do, too." I glanced over at Edward. "Speaking of things working out," I teased as I guided Lizzie toward a very familiar store.

Edward laughed quietly when he noticed that I was heading for the bookstore I had frequented as a teen. "We'll wait out here," he told me. "Don't take too long."

His amused look made my grin widen. He knew perfectly well how distracted I could get in a bookstore. But I had somewhere else to be tonight.

"We'll be right out," I assured him.

At the door, I paused to look back. Edward's amused expression had turned mischievous. Right before I followed Lizzie inside, he waved at me – with Masen's magnifying glass. I walked into the store blushing.

And smiling.


	34. July Twenty First

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Mrs. Varner wanted a POV in this one, so I gave her a section. Seems a little weird to have written it, but I hope it works. =)

The beginning is July 21-22; the ending is July 29.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Lizzie and Masen were giggling.

I paused on the stairs. Bella's voice wove through the breathless laughter of our children. I smiled as I listened. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I loved the music of their interaction.

And music was an appropriate word. As I approached the family room, Bella's words cleared. She was singing.

"Hokey Pokey."

My smile widened when I saw them. Bella was sitting in the armchair, leaning forward the best she could with her very round belly. Masen and Lizzie were standing in front of her. I arrived in time for their right arms to be "put in." Bella gently tugged Masen's right hand toward her, then she pushed it back as she sang. Lizzie mimicked the movements beside him. When Bella reached "shake it all about," the kids' giggles grew louder. They knew what was coming.

Bella's smile was huge as she caught both kids' hands and lightly shook them. A second later she guided them both in a careful spin with the line "turn yourself around." They laughed like crazy people and practically vibrated in front of her when they faced her again.

But it seemed that Bella's sing-along was over. Her head inclined toward me; she knew that I was there. With a laugh of her own, she tickled the kids and sat back in her chair to look up at me. We grinned at one another for a moment. Then I moved into the room and took over for her so she could rest her back.

The instant I started to sing "Bingo," Lizzie ran over to me. Masen was right behind her. Forks wandered over to nose around us as we sat together on the floor. When it came time to clap, I took Masen's hands and helped him as Lizzie clapped energetically. I shot a glance over at Bella to see her still smiling softly as she watched us.

But something was wrong.

I kept my gaze on her as I continued to sing with the kids. There was something off in her eyes. As we reached the end of the song, her smile faltered and faded.

I immediately got to my feet and moved to her side. "What is it?"

She frowned as I trailed a hand over her hair. "It's early," she whispered.

I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah…?" I looked toward the clock. It was still pretty early. Barely eight in the morning.

When she lifted her eyes to meet mine, my heart stopped. And I knew what she meant before she even said the words.

"The baby," she clarified, her voice tight. "The baby's early."

* * *

><p>I glanced at my watch. My bleary eyes blurred the numbers together. I blinked and frowned.<p>

Twenty-four hours.

It had been twenty-four hours since Bella had told me that the baby was coming. Twenty-four hours since we had rushed the kids to Mrs. Varner's apartment and raced to the hospital. Almost eleven hours of labor. A few minutes of greeting our son.

And thirteen more hours of trying to hold it together.

Bella had been anxious from the moment she had realized that she was in labor almost three weeks before the baby's due date. Lizzie and Masen had been born very close to their due dates, so an early delivery was unprecedented for her. And I hadn't known quite how to react to her nerves; she always was the calm one. But the early labor had alarmed her.

She'd known.

I clenched my jaw. My wife had known. I closed my eyes and sat forward in my chair in the lobby of the hospital, running my hands through my hair and trying to process everything that was happening. It was hard to make it make sense in my head. I was just so tired.

Our son had been born a little underweight. Just because he was early, the doctor had assured us. The rest of his measurements were fine.

It wasn't until the first feeding that the doctor had told us that they'd have to keep him here for a few extra days.

I'd watched Bella's face when the news had reached her. Our son was having difficulty eating on his own. He would have to stay here for monitoring. They weren't sure how long; he had to be able to eat normally and gain weight before he went home. If he didn't show signs of improvement soon, he may have to have surgery.

The words had slowly sunken in with Bella. And Bella had slowly slipped away from me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed fistfuls of my hair as I remembered the look in her eyes. She hadn't heard the doctor's assurances that our son would be perfectly fine even if he did have to have a little help. The doctor wasn't worried at all. But Bella hadn't seen that. She hadn't heard the nurses' promises that there was nothing to worry about, that our son probably would be eating on his own within a day and only would stay here to be monitored for proper weight gain, not for anything dire.

Bella hadn't heard anything beyond the words "underweight," "difficulty eating," and "surgery."

I had no idea what to do. The nurse had checked in with us a few minutes ago to report that things were looking very good. Surgery was most likely out of the picture. But Bella was still… not Bella.

I couldn't get through to her. For the first time, I couldn't reach her.

After a moment, I pulled out my cell phone. I stared at it for a minute. I'd made all the calls to family and sent the texts to our friends the night before. Everyone knew that we'd had a boy, and everyone knew that it would be a few extra days before he could come home.

I only had one person left to call. I dialed the number.

"Mrs. Varner?" I drew in a steadying breath. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. Our son was born last night, but we had a little trouble—"

"I'll be right there."

Before I could say anything more, Mrs. Varner hung up. I stared blankly at the phone in my hand. Finally I slid it back into my pocket and closed my eyes again. Waiting.

And trying not to fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Varner's POV<strong>

Edward was falling apart.

I had heard it in his voice when he had called me, and I could see it clearly defined in the slump of his shoulders where he sat in that uncomfortable chair in the hospital lobby. His head was in his hands when I walked in with his children, but he quickly stood and put on a smile when his little ones ran up to him squealing, "Daddy!" His haunted eyes found me as he scooped both his excited children into his arms.

He was a wonderful father. He wouldn't let his children see the look he let me see in his eyes.

As soon as he turned his gaze from me, the barriers went up. He greeted Lizzie and Masen with genuine love and affection and let those feelings cloak the pain.

His wife was hurting. So he was hurting with her.

I approached him slowly, letting him have a moment with his children as I observed him. His bronze hair was more tousled than it usually was. He must have been running his hands through it quite a bit over the last few hours. Besides the pain I could see in his eyes, I found exhaustion there; their emerald green was worn and dull.

Edward was a very handsome man. Much of his handsomeness came from within. He was extremely giving, and he cared for his family with a depth that was rare. The love he had for his family – particularly for his wife – was an astoundingly beautiful thing. I had been alive nearly four times as long as he and his wife, but I had to admit that they were the only couple I had ever met to whom I would ascribe the term "soul mates."

They were connected in a way that defied reason. Even my own husband, as much as he had loved me and I had loved him, hadn't been connected to me the way Edward and Bella were tied to one another. It had stunned me the first time I had seen them, only one day after they had moved into their apartment in my building, and I had realized what they had together. They barely had been more than children when I had met them, but their destiny had been clear.

They needed one another. They lived to take care of each other. And that was why I saw the Edward who stood before me now.

Bella was his rock. To have her falter in any way shook his very foundation. I could see very clearly that whatever difficulty they had endured during her labor the night before, it had pulled her away from him. He couldn't reach her.

But I had a feeling that I may be able to.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted him quietly.

"Hi, Mrs. Varner."

I waited as he set his children down in the chair he had abandoned and asked them to be still. When they were situated, he focused on me. I smiled gently. "How is your Bella? Your son?"

Edward pulled in a long breath. "Bella is okay. Our son… He's a little underweight, and he's having trouble eating. The doctor said he thinks he'll be fine, but there's a slim chance he may need surgery if he can't eat well soon. They want to keep him for a few days to monitor him."

I immediately understood the problem. Even with a promising prognosis, the only words his mother would hear were "trouble" and "surgery." Bella would be blaming herself for her baby's difficulties. "Bella's not handling it well."

Edward clenched his jaw. "Not really. No."

"These two arrived very close their due dates, if I remember correctly," I commented, motioning toward Lizzie and Masen.

"Yes."

"So this is the first time your Bella has had to deal with an early birth." Or any health issues at birth, I recalled. I considered the ramifications and what I may be able to do to help.

"Yes." Edward swallowed hard. "The doctor released her a few minutes ago. He said he wanted to let her go early so she could go home to rest, so she wasn't just lying here thinking about…" He paused to collect himself. "But she doesn't want to leave."

"Would you like me to speak with her?"

I saw in his eyes that he realized that this was the one time he couldn't reach his Bella. His voice was strained when he replied, "If you don't mind."

I nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Bella's door was open when I reached it. I stepped inside and closed it carefully behind me.<p>

When she heard me, Bella turned her head on her pillow and looked toward the sound. I felt a dull ache in my heart when I saw her face clearly.

She was exhausted. And scared.

The young, dark-haired beauty with the wide, observant chocolate eyes, eyes so much like her daughter's, had a heart every bit as generous and open as her husband's. They connected so well because they were so similar in this way; both were old souls, wise and patient, compassionate and loving. But while Edward was incredibly insightful, Bella intrigued him so much in part because she possessed a perceptive quality that he could never hope to match. She had a way of looking at someone that stripped away her defenses and shot straight to her core. I had found myself subjected to that too-knowing gaze many times, and I found myself subjected to it now. Even as disconnected as she felt, she still looked at me that way, with those eyes. I had the feeling she knew exactly what I was going to say without my ever saying a word.

I'd known from the moment I'd met her that Bella was a remarkable woman. But seeing her lying there in that hospital bed, still able to read me with one look though her eyes were dark and shadowed with fear and fatigue, I found myself in awe of her all over again.

It took me a moment to call up a welcoming smile. Bella pushed herself upright in bed and gauged me as she watched my lips curve. "Hey, Mrs. Varner," she said.

Her voice was tired and worn. I worked to keep my smile from faltering when I heard her. "Hello, Bella," I greeted her softly. I moved to the chair in the corner and pulled it up to her bedside. She watched me as I sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

A woman's biggest lie. I could tell that she knew that I knew better, but it was ingrained in her to not complain. She would endure hell without a word. I chose to let her lie. For now.

"Your Edward told me about your little one." I brightened my smile. "What did you name him?"

Bella's eyes lit, just slightly. "Alexander Anthony." Her lips twitched into a tiny smile. "Alexander is my father's middle name. Anthony is Edward's."

"That is a very good name." It also was a name that was consistent with the couple's preferences. They had named each of their children something of significance, of importance. I was proud of them for their choices.

For a moment, we were silent. At last I began, "I understand Alexander will have to stay here for a little while."

Bella swallowed hard. "Yes."

I watched her fingers begin to twist in the blanket that covered her waist. "But the doctors say he will be able to go home very soon," I added.

Bella nodded. She knew what the doctor had said. But I recognized the look in her eyes. The doctor's assurances that her son would be fine did little to console her. She felt guilty. She felt as though she hadn't done her job as his mother; she felt as though she hadn't carried him as long as he'd needed her to, so she had let him down. She was exhausting herself with her worry and guilt.

"You're tired," I stated. "Your Edward told me the doctor signed your release papers early so you could go home and rest."

Terror instantly filled Bella's eyes. "I don't want to leave," she whispered desperately.

"I know."

Bella's eyes skimmed over my face. "I know he's going to be fine," she murmured, almost as though she were trying to convince herself to believe it. "But I just…"

She trailed off helplessly. "I know," I said again. When she looked over at me, I smiled fondly. "You're a mother."

A little of the panic faded from Bella's face. As she settled, I drew in a breath to brace myself. I had something to tell her that I had hoped I would never have cause to say. But I thought she needed to hear it now, and I was grateful that the circumstances surrounding this conversation were much better than what I had imagined they may have been.

Bella's hands stilled on her blanket. I gazed at her wedding ring as I began, "You know that I have five children." I could see her nod when I paused. "What you don't know is that I had two miscarriages first."

My gaze lifted to her face. Sympathy flooded her wide brown eyes. Without a word, she reached out to take my hand. I let her grasp my fingers as I went on quietly, "I almost gave up on ever having children. I thought that I had done something wrong, that the miscarriages were my fault. And if I had continued to think that way, I may never have had the five boys I have today."

I smiled slightly as I thought of my five sons. Then I met Bella's gaze and held it. "But I realized that it _wasn't_ my fault. I had done nothing wrong. Sometimes these things just happen. And you need to realize that, too." I squeezed her fingers. "Bella, you have three beautiful children. One of them was just a little over-eager to meet you. And I can't say that I blame him."

Bella's lips curved despite herself. I grinned at the expression before I grew serious again. "But you have done everything right for your children," I told her firmly. "You have done everything right, period."

Those observant chocolate eyes welled with tears. I reached over to pull a tissue from the box on the bedside table and offered it to her. She accepted it with a watery smile and tried to control the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

I gave her a moment to cry. When her tears began to slow, I gave her fingers another gentle squeeze. "I'm keeping Masen and Lizzie for the next few days."

She immediately protested, "You don't have to—"

I cut her off. "I'm keeping them until you and your little one are settled." Bella seemed as though she wanted to argue for a moment, but she gradually surrendered as she took in the steadfastness of my voice and my expression. I continued, "Now, from what I understand, your husband is waiting to take you home. He wants to take care of you. I want you to promise me something."

I waited for an acknowledgement. Bella nodded, and I requested, "Promise me that you will let him. You will go home, you will get some rest. Your Alex will need his mother when he is ready to come home. You need to be ready to be there for him. Promise me."

"Yes, ma'am. I promise."

I smiled. Bella was one to always keep her promises. "Good. I'm going to leave you to your Edward. You bring your little man to meet me when you both are up to it."

Bella smiled more sincerely than she had since I'd arrived. "Of course."

I nodded and squeezed her hand one last time before I stood. I was almost to the door when she called softly, "Mrs. Varner?"

I turned to look back. "Yes, Bella?"

Bella's gaze scanned my face. For a moment, she was silent, and I could see the struggle in her eyes. She always had a hard time expressing her emotions, and right now that difficulty would be much harder to overcome. I stood patiently, giving her time to work through her thoughts.

At last she closed her eyes and mumbled in a rush, "I love you."

I smiled, proud of and pleased by her admission. I waited until she opened her eyes to look at me again. When she finally did, I told her gently, "I love you, too, Bella."

Bella smiled gratefully. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime."

For a moment, I stood gazing at her. She was an extraordinary woman. I truly did love her a great deal.

She was the daughter I'd never had.

I turned to open the door and slipped out into the hall. Once I had closed the door behind me again, I stood still to listen. There was only silence for a minute or two. Then, finally, I heard the quiet sounds of movement in the room. Bella was getting up, getting dressed.

She was ready for her Edward to take her home.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I slowed as I approached Bella's room. The door was closed. I wasn't sure what I would find when I opened it.

But Mrs. Varner had seemed pleased when she had returned to the lobby. She'd given me one of her knowing smiles and had told me confidently, "Go on to see your Bella." Then she'd gathered Lizzie and Masen and strolled out to the parking lot with them.

Her words and her demeanor had calmed me. But now, at the door, I was nervous again. I hoped the woman I would find here _was_ my Bella and not the empty Bella I'd left in this room a little over an hour ago.

I drew in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. When I stepped into the room, it took me a second to realize that Bella wasn't in the bed.

She was sitting on the edge of it. Putting on her shoes.

My heart pounded a little too hard when I said tentatively, "Bella?"

Her head lifted and her eyes met mine. My legs immediately went weak. I almost collapsed to my knees.

She was my Bella again.

Her expression instantly changed when she saw the relief crash over me and threaten to drag me down. Those clear brown eyes, my Bella's eyes, brimmed with tears. Her arms opened. I staggered to her on unsteady legs. As soon as I sank down next to her on the bed, her arms went tight around me. I carefully eased her into my lap and held her close as she burrowed against me.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I closed my eyes and breathed her in, holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "You have no reason to be."

"I scared you."

"Yes." I buried my face in her hair. "But it wasn't your fault."

There was a pause. Then Bella asked quietly, "Is there any more news…?"

"A nurse came by about five minutes ago. She said Alex ate a little on his own, and he seems to be doing okay with it. She thinks he may be able to come home by the end of the week at the latest."

"No surgery?"

"Seems like it."

I felt Bella shudder slightly before her tears dampened my shirt. I forgot any concerns of hurting her and wrapped my arms around her as far as they could go. I wanted nothing more than to make her a part of me.

More than she already was.

After a moment, Bella's tears subsided. She sniffled a little and pressed her face into my damp chest. "I love you."

My arms flexed around her. "I love you."

"I want to see him before you take me home."

My heart slammed. I stood with Bella still cradled against my chest. I moved to grab her bag and headed out into the hall. I didn't care who gave us strange looks as I carried her. She was my Bella. And I wasn't letting her go.

* * *

><p>Bella was singing.<p>

I moved to the door of our bedroom and gazed in. My wife was sitting in the middle of our bed. She had Masen and Lizzie in front of her. The kids were giggling. And Bella was smiling widely as she helped Masen clap his hands alongside Lizzie as they sang "If You're Happy and You Know It."

It seemed that they all were pretty happy.

Bella glanced at me as she ended their verse. She gave Masen a quick kiss and swung him down to the floor, then she did the same with Lizzie. I smiled at her as I proclaimed, "Bedtime!"

Lizzie and Masen squealed as they stampeded past me toward their respective bedrooms. I shook my head and looked back at Bella. She slid out of bed and stepped over Forks where he was stretched out on the floor, his ears perked as he stared after the kids. "I'll be right back," I said as I handed her the bottle I'd prepared.

She took the bottle and headed for the crib on her side of our bed. "Okay."

I paused for a moment to watch her. I had set up Alex's crib in our room the day we'd brought him home because I had known that she wouldn't want to be apart from him for the first few weeks. The tears she'd cried when she'd discovered the crib in our room had proven me right. She was much more relaxed with him close by than she had been when his crib had been down the hall from us.

She carried him to the rocking chair and sat down to feed him. I smiled as she murmured to him and he latched on to his bottle. It had been eight days since his birth, and three days since we had been able to bring him home. Our home had gotten much busier, and so much better, in those last few days.

It took me a little while to get Masen and Lizzie settled into bed. When Masen finally gave up the fight and started to drift off, I made a hasty exit and hurried back to Bella.

She was standing at the crib, watching Alex sleep. I moved to her side and looked down at him.

It amazed me every time I saw him. Lizzie looked just like Bella, and Masen was a blend of Bella and me, but Alex looked a lot like me. My hair, my face… though I had a feeling he was going to have Bella's eyes.

I hoped so. I loved those eyes.

I looked over at the original pair of eyes beside me. They were locked on our son. "Did he eat okay?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella smiled softly. "He eats like his brother and sister."

That made me grin. Lizzie and Masen had very healthy appetites. It was a huge relief to know that Alex was able to eat like they did.

I gazed down at him again. Alexander Anthony. I smiled as I considered the name. Bella had come up with it like she had all the others. I had approved immediately – my wife had an amazing ability to choose just the right names – but I had given her a hard time when I'd noticed how Alex Cullen sounded an awful lot like Alice Cullen. She had laughed and shoved me when I had asked her how long Alice had petitioned for a namesake.

But Alex was Charlie's namesake. Charlie had gotten choked up when he had heard the name we'd chosen. Just like I had when Bella had suggested Anthony for the middle name – my middle name.

There hadn't been a single one of the children's names that Bella had suggested that hadn't made me proud to be her husband.

I left her side only long enough to change into my pajamas. Then I joined her again and took her hand. Alex would be getting us up soon for his next feeding, so we needed to get some sleep while we could.

"C'mon," I encouraged. She already was in her pajamas, so I tugged her toward the bed. She trailed along and stepped around Forks again to slide under the covers beside me.

When we were settled, I gave her a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

She shifted against me. A second later, I heard her clap her hands quietly. I smiled so widely it hurt. "You're happy."

"I'm exhausted," she admitted. There was a brief pause. I felt her fingers twist into my shirt when she whispered, "But I've never been so happy."

Her voice was thick with tears. As she started to cry, I held her close. My own eyes overflowed as I cradled her.

We both were insanely happy. And more than willing to show it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Meyer never mentioned a middle name for Charlie, so I made one up. =)


	35. Awkward

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I thought a little ridiculousness was in order after the last chapter. This is for the readers who have asked for this particular scenario. I'm not sure it is what you wanted it to be, but I hope it's enjoyable.

This takes place while Edward and Bella are still in high school; it's the Thursday after prom.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It was pouring when I got to school. Perfect. It fit my mood.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me just inside the door. Alice danced back when she saw me. "Don't you own an umbrella?"

"Yes," I replied shortly. She knew that I did; she was the one who had given it to me as a "welcome to the rainiest place in the continental US" present when I'd moved to Forks. But the last time I'd seen it, it had been in the back seat of Jake's car. He had driven off with it after he'd dropped me off for work at the Renaissance festival one morning.

That had been the day I'd officially met Edward.

Thinking of Edward made my stomach clench. I yanked the hood of my jacket back and ran a hand roughly through my hair. Alice and Jasper fell in behind me as I strode past them to head for my locker. "You're early," Alice commented.

She was fishing for information about my mood. I dropped my backpack to the floor with a wet squish and opened my locker to glare into it. "No kidding."

She leaned forward to survey my face. "No post-Edward-snuggle face," she persisted. "Did you kick him out?"

I shoved my calculus textbook into my locker. "Can you just mind your own business for once?"

"Hm." She waved her hand dismissively toward Jasper. "Jazz, go away."

Jasper immediately strolled off, grinning to himself. Alice wasted no time in turning back to me. "What was _that_?" she demanded.

I shot her a dark look. "PMS."

"You _never_ PMS. That's me."

That was true. Alice was bitchy for a few days every month. I usually had much smaller and less noticeable mood swings than she did – and they tended toward the crying side, not the mean side. But this morning, I'd woken up in Edward's arms and quickly felt the frustration building. And as much as I hated to admit it, Alice was right; I _had_ kicked him out. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted him around…. I'd just felt so awkward with him there.

Suddenly Alice started to grin. "It's because you have Edward now, isn't it. You're nervous."

I hated it when she read me so easily. "Alice…."

"You are," she accused. "Why?"

I moved my shoulders uncomfortably and stared into my locker. My fingers instinctively drifted to my engagement ring and began to twist. Yes. I was incredibly uneasy. But only because it was my first time going through this with him in my life. I didn't know how he would react to it. And it didn't help any that he was my first boyfriend… and my fiancé. My fingers clutched at my ring, and I swallowed hard. He was closer to me than anyone. Particularly in one area.

"We _sleep_…" I trailed off, feeling the blush stain my cheeks. Edward and I slept every night with my body tucked against his and our legs tangled together. We practically were one body when we slept, even down to matching breaths and heartbeats. So this made me self-conscious, to say the least.

Alice gave my hand a pointed look where my fingers still spun my ring. "You're engaged to the man, Bella."

I shoved my backpack into my locker and yanked out my notebook. "Not helping, Alice."

"Well, you are," she said, undaunted. "He's going to be around you this way sooner or later."

"I prefer later." I sighed down at my sketchbook. I wasn't really in the mood to draw, but I stuffed it into my notebook anyway.

"You're being a little ridiculous," Alice informed me.

I slammed my locker door and started down the hall. "You're being a little annoying."

She trailed me. "It's not my fault you're freaking yourself out over nothing. The man adores you. And he knows you're a girl. It's not like he's not aware—"

"Alice." I frowned over at her. "Let it go."

"I'm not the one who needs to let it—Okay, okay." Alice held up her hands, palms out. "Fine. Go sulk. I'll see you later."

I groaned internally as she started to walk away. "Alice?"

She paused to look back. "I know. I forgive you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"Don't punch anybody today."

At that, I had to smile. "I'll try not to."

Alice grinned, then she turned and sashayed down the hall. I noticed Jasper standing at the corner, waiting for her. I waved at him before I ducked into the classroom.

And went back to freaking myself out.

* * *

><p>I was on edge all day. When the final bell rang, I grabbed my backpack from my locker and glanced at my phone.<p>

Edward had texted me again.

I felt guilty about my reply to the text he'd sent during lunch. He'd asked me if I wanted him to bring a pizza with him when he came over for our daily homework session. I'd been flustered by the idea of being with him – and Alice had been getting on my nerves – so my reply had been a terse, "Whatever you want." I'd felt bad about it immediately, but I hadn't had it in me to send anything more, so it had dragged my mood even lower for the remainder of the school day.

Edward had left me alone until a few minutes ago, when he had texted me again to tell me he would be a little late getting to my house. His message seemed tentative. A fresh wave of guilt crashed over me. I walked toward the parking lot with my phone in my hand, wavering on how to reply. I was almost to the door when I settled on something simple, but sure to comfort him: "No pizza. I'll make you dinner."

Alice sprang at me just as I walked outside and hit "send." I dropped my phone and swore more vibrantly than Lauren on a bad hair day. Somehow, Jasper managed to catch the phone before it hit the pavement; he probably had seen the fumble coming the second Alice had set up to ambush me outside the door. I gave him as grateful a smile as I could muster before I shot my best friend a frustrated glare.

"Sorry," she apologized. She watched me tuck my phone into the pocket of my hoodie. "Telling Edward not to come over?"

"No," I muttered. "Dinner plans."

"Will the brownies have frosting?"

Damn her. Now I was craving chocolate. I growled as I pushed past her to head for my truck. "Shut up, Alice."

"Just asking." Alice skipped along beside me. She grew serious as I opened the door of my truck and tossed my backpack onto the seat. "He loves you," she reminded me. "Let it go."

"Right."

Then, suddenly, blunt Alice was back. "Do you want some Midol?"

"_Shut up, Alice!"_

Alice grinned. "Don't eat too many brownies!" she called cheerfully as she danced to Jasper's side and took his arm so he could escort her to her car.

I slid into my truck and slammed the door behind me. When I was alone, I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. For a moment, I just sat in the silence of the cab. Finally I turned the key and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

And tried my hardest to let it go before I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I hoped Bella was feeling better.

Her behavior this morning had worried me. She had woken up early. I'd watched her face slowly melt into a frown. Then she had muttered something into my chest and shoved away from me. I'd put on my shoes and jacket while she had gone to the bathroom. When she'd come back, her hair still had been in a disarray, and her eyes had been dark and tired.

And she'd been irritated.

I was familiar with her crankiness when she was woken up before she was ready. I found that particular irritation of hers to be rather charming. But this had been a different kind of annoyed. Something had been working on her. I hadn't known what to do when she had stood in the middle of her room, frowning into the empty space in front of her.

She'd seemed to consider something. Then she'd walked over to the window and stood beside it, clearly asking me to leave.

Even though she had caught me by the shirt to give me a fast good-bye kiss before I had left her, I'd worried all day that I had done something wrong. But I hadn't been able to think of anything. She had seemed fine, if a little more tired than usual, when we had gone to bed. She'd slept deeply and talked very little in her dreams. Nothing had happened to cause her mood, at least not that I could see. She just had woken up frustrated.

Her mood had seemed to linger through lunchtime. I'd texted her to ask if I should bring pizza for our study session, and her reply had been short. Almost aggravated. I hadn't known what to say – whether to ask about her mood or to let it go. So I had left her alone until school had ended.

That was when I'd been annoyed myself, but also relieved. Because Emmett's wanting me to proof his essay for his college application _right this second_ had kept me from going to Bella's house immediately after school like I'd wanted… but it also had given me an excuse to text her to tell her I would be late. Tentatively. To give her a chance to tell me not to come over if she still didn't want me around.

She'd replied within five minutes. Her response had comforted me somewhat. She didn't want pizza. She wanted to make me dinner.

She wanted me with her.

I smiled softly as I pulled to a stop behind her truck along the curb outside her house. I was very grateful that I could visit her openly now. I only had to park down the street and climb through her window when I came over at night.

I glanced at the driveway as I got out of my car. Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. Bella had told me that I only needed to knock if her father was home, so I walked up to the front door and stepped inside like I had done every afternoon since prom.

There were two differences this afternoon. The first was that the entire house smelled like Bella's quesadillas. My lips curved. Her secret weapon. She was thanking me for putting up with her mood, even though she didn't need to.

The second difference was that the TV was on. Bella never watched TV.

I stopped in the entrance of the living room and looked in at her. She was tucked into the corner of the couch. "Hey," I greeted her quietly. I paused as she scrambled for the remote and turned off the television, cutting off a used car commercial. In the silence, I went on, "Sorry I'm late. Emmett wanted me to…"

I trailed off when she looked up at me. My heart clenched. I was across the room before I realized that I had moved. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

Bella quickly swiped at her reddened eyes. "Nothing," she assured me. She cleared her throat to rid it of the remainder of her tears. Her expression was embarrassed when she added, "I was just watching the news."

I frowned, confused. "Okay…." I studied her for a moment. She carefully didn't look at me. I wished she would tell me what was really going on. After a pause, I set my backpack down on the floor beside hers and headed for the bathroom.

Bella smiled slightly when I returned with a box of tissues and held it out to her. "Thanks," she murmured. She took the box and set it beside her on the couch.

I watched her wipe her eyes with a tissue. "Emmett wanted me to read his essay," I told her. "That's why I'm late."

"It's fine. Are you hungry? I made quesadillas."

I drew in a deep breath, taking in the aroma. "I can tell. I'm always hungry for those."

Bella's lips twitched. She got up and moved past me to the kitchen. As she passed, her fingers brushed over the back of my hand, sparking the electricity between us. My insides jumped around chaotically. I tried to contain the happy dance as I followed her. But it was so hard to remain nonchalant when she touched me so casually. It was unconscious on both of our parts to be drawn to one another, but I knew how carefully she controlled her emotions. Her instinctive little caresses meant the world to me. And the subtle possessiveness in her touch, the relaxed intimacy of our contact, made my heart feel too big for my chest.

I adored her.

As Bella warmed the quesadillas, I grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. A few minutes later, she set a plate in front of me at the table and sat in the chair beside me. I eyed her. "Aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

I frowned down at my plate. I didn't want to eat if she wasn't. "I could have waited until later."

She shook her head. "I don't feel very well. I may not have dinner tonight. Go ahead and eat."

My happy dance was long gone. I surveyed her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She took a sip of her water and met my worried gaze. "I promise. I'm fine. Eat before they get cold."

I picked up the quesadilla and mechanically took a bite. Bella traced absent patterns on the table with her fingertip. I watched her, fighting the urge to grab her hand in mine and drag her to me. She didn't look up as I rushed through my meal. When I was almost finished, her motions picked up speed on the tabletop.

She was nervous. What was going on?

I finished eating and carried my plate and my glass to the sink. She trailed behind with her own glass, but she detoured into the living room with it. I was a few seconds behind her. But I was in time to see her frown down at the cell phone in her hand. She muttered something and turned it off, then she threw it into her backpack.

She must have gotten a text, probably from Alice. Whatever it had said, it had annoyed her. She tossed herself down into the corner of the sofa and dragged one of the pillows into her lap.

I hesitated a few feet away. Normally we sat very close together while we worked on our assignments. We both liked the electricity that sparked when our arms and legs brushed against each other. And I loved being immersed in her strawberries and freesia scent. She wreaked havoc on my concentration, but it was more than worth it to be close to her.

Today, though, I wasn't sure if Bella wanted me around at all, much less sitting with her tucked against my side.

After a moment, she looked up at me. Her face softened even if the irritation didn't leave her eyes. She slid her notebook from her backpack and opened it over the pillow in her lap. Then she reached down to grab my notebook from my bag and held it out to me.

I slowly took the notebook from her and sat beside her on the couch. She didn't scoot closer like she usually did, but she didn't move away, either. I pulled out my history text and went to work without a word.

Everything seemed to frustrate Bella today. Ink spots on her jeans – which she normally muttered about but brushed off as part of her chronic clumsiness – misspellings, elusive answers… She grew more and more tense beside me as the afternoon wore on. By the time we got to our mutual calculus assignment, she practically was vibrating with annoyance. She always hated math, but this was unnerving.

Finally she muttered a complaint that was laced with a set of four-letter words that I almost never heard from her. I tucked my pencil into the spine of my text and looked over at her. "Bella."

"What?" she replied irately, glaring down at her notebook.

I waited. She glanced up at me. I caught her gaze and held it. "Tell me what's wrong."

She immediately looked away again. "I told you it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She shifted her shoulders uncomfortably. I set my books aside and turned on the couch to face her. "Love, please. Tell me what's going on."

I wasn't sure whether it was the pet name she loved so much that broke her or the anxiety that I knew she could sense behind my words, but whatever it was, it pulled a defeated sigh from her. Her eyes locked on her textbook. She stared at it for a moment before she mumbled, "I'm a girl."

I was very aware of that. I gazed at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me. Her cheeks slowly stained red as I studied her. And it clicked. Oh. _Oh_.

Hm.

I frowned, considering. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of Bella. I was used to Rosalie, who, to quote Emmett, was "homicidal" once a month. Em and I knew to avoid her when she was like that. But Bella… She was irritated, but she hadn't really lashed out at me. I wondered if I would pay for her control later, or if this was normal for her.

She still was blushing. I didn't know what to say. I understood why she was uncomfortable; this was new territory for both of us. It was the first time I'd been around her for this… and it was the first time either of us had been in a relationship. Added to that was the fact that it wasn't just a relationship – we were engaged. And as Alice liked to point out, we practically were one person. Connected. Emotionally, mentally… and physically.

Especially at night, when I held her so close she almost was a part of me.

I knew that that was a huge part of what was making her so nervous: tonight, and my response to her. She was twisting her engagement ring as she waited for my reaction. And that should have been all the answer she needed.

She was mine. And I would do anything for her.

I resisted the urge to take her hand in mine to halt her anxious movements. "Do you want me to stay away tonight?" I asked gently.

Her answer was immediate. "No."

"Bella, it won't hurt my feelings," I assured her. She glanced over at me, and I tried my best to comfort her without touching her. "I know we're still getting to know each other. I'll do whatever makes you comfortable."

She gazed at me for a long moment. At last she whispered, "Come back later?"

"I will." I tucked my things back into my book bag and threw it over my shoulder. She got up to follow me to the front door. There, I turned back to her. "Text me if you change your mind."

She nodded. Before I could open the door to leave, she stepped forward. I looked down at her in surprise. She reached up to slide her fingers into my hair and gently tugged my mouth down to hers. Chaste and sweet.

She wasn't letting me go without my calculus kiss.

I tried not to smile as she kissed me. It had become routine after that first afternoon's homework session for Bella to thank me for my patience with her math-induced frustration by kissing me. The "calculus kiss" always began as a light brush of her lips over mine. Then, depending on how difficult she had been to "deal with," as she put it, the kiss would deepen and become a much more extended apology.

This kiss was brief. But it was just as grateful and heartfelt as the ones before it had been. And I appreciated it more than any so far.

Slowly, she eased back. Her fingers smoothed the hair at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes under her touch. After a moment, I opened them again to smile down at her. "Thank you for the quesadillas."

"You're welcome."

I grew serious as I stepped out onto the porch and looked back at her. "Text me if you need to. Promise."

Her lips curved slightly. "I promise."

I smiled back, relieved. My girl couldn't break a promise. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "See you later."

She watched me cross the yard to my car. When I looked back, she waved at me. I waved back before I pulled away from the curb.

I hoped she didn't text me. I wanted to be with her every night, no matter what. But if she did text, I would leave her alone tonight. I just hoped that she would be able to relax, with me or without me.

Even if I wouldn't relax until I was with her again.

* * *

><p>My body wanted to relax. Every part of me could sense the proximity of my sanctuary. But I still held on to a twinge of nerves as I parked in my normal spot along the curb a short distance from Bella's house.<p>

I hadn't received any texts from her, so I was right on time. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, but the only light in the house came from the lamp in Bella's room. Her window was open, the signal that Charlie was asleep. And Bella was waiting for me.

I jogged across the damp grass and quickly climbed the tree outside her window. It was second nature now. I knew every handhold on that tree as well as I knew the layout of my own bedroom. I slipped though the open window within seconds.

But that was where my confidence ended. Because Bella wasn't sitting on her bed with a sketchbook in her lap like she usually was.

She was cradling a plate of brownies.

I was used to her being absorbed in her artwork when I arrived. Normally I got to watch her for a minute or two as she continued to sketch. But this time her eyes were on me when I slid to my feet just inside the window. Her cheeks flushed as I took in the dessert she held. I turned back to close the window to keep from staring. She still was blushing when I faced her again.

"Alice," she said by way of explanation. She lowered her embarrassed gaze to the brownies. "She put this in my head. So I had to have chocolate. Stereotypical," she muttered, almost sounding disgusted with herself. Then she looked up at me and suddenly held out the plate. "Want one?"

I moved forward to take one of the brownies, then stepped back into the middle of the room. For a moment, I stood uncertainly, trying to decide how close Bella wanted me – and trying not to swallow the ridiculously delicious brownie in one bite like Emmett would have. I managed to chew like a normal human being as I studied her.

I couldn't tell how she was feeling. She seemed comfortable in her flannel pajama pants and her T-shirt, and she appeared to be in a better mood, but I could see the nerves in her eyes when she looked at me. And the fatigue. "You're tired," I said gently.

Bella poked at the last two brownies on her plate. "I'm exhausted."

She shouldn't have waited for me. She should have texted me and gone ahead to bed. But I knew that she couldn't sleep without me here, even if she was exhausted – and even if my being here tonight did make her nervous. I was careful remain still, to let her take charge, when I encouraged, "Go ahead to sleep."

There was a minute in which she didn't move. Finally she got up and put the plate on her desk. She turned back to the bed. Her head tilted toward me even though she didn't look at me. I could tell she didn't know what I wanted. Whether I wanted to hold her tonight as she slept.

I did. I always did. But I only would if it was what she wanted, too.

She hesitated a second longer before she pulled the covers back. Her head turned, and she looked me in the eye. We gazed at one another for a moment. And I could see clearly in her eyes that she wanted me with her.

With that assurance, I purposefully removed my shoes and my jacket. She watched me toss the jacket into the rocking chair. Then she slid into bed.

I turned off the lamp and moved to my side of the bed. When I slipped under the covers beside her, she instinctively scooted closer, but she didn't immediately tuck herself into my side like she always did. We lay inches apart, staring at the dark ceiling in silence. Neither of us knew what to do or say next.

Like always, Bella was the first to make a move. I was concentrating on each of her breaths and the way her electricity buzzed along the length of my side when she murmured, "I'm sorry about today."

"You don't need to apologize," I told her firmly.

"I feel like I do." She paused. My eyes had adjusted enough to be able to make out her thoughtful expression in the pale moonlight that streamed through the window. She frowned up at the ceiling. "It wasn't normal for me. I'm sorry."

I felt a smile creeping up. Her behavior today hadn't been bad at all – Rosalie would laugh if she knew that Bella was apologizing for something so tame. But that was my girl. And I wanted to know everything about her.

"What is your normal?" I asked seriously. Then I added with a smirk, "So I can be prepared."

I could see the flash of Bella's smile in the dark. She drew in a breath and considered. "I'm a crier," she decided. "I usually don't get mean. That's Alice. And I don't cry a lot," she rushed to assure me. "Just sometimes. My moods usually aren't too bad. I just kind of… freaked myself out today." She shook her head at herself. "It does make me tired, though, and you know… I have a little bit of a temper."

I grinned at that. Yes. I knew that my girl had a temper. I was still learning how it worked, but I thought I had a pretty good idea now.

I'd figured out early on that her temper tended more toward flaring at herself than at others. The only time it seemed to be directed outward was when she sensed an injustice. She had a very strong sense of fairness, so it irked her when things weren't equal. The rest of the time, her temper seemed to be directed inward. When she was frustrated with herself – like when she couldn't seem to force herself to say "I love you" back to me. Or when she was stressed.

I'd seen a variety of her stressed responses now. From her anxious nerves to her distressed pain – that one hurt me just to think about it – and now her irritated uncertainty. She got cranky when she didn't know what to expect and couldn't decide what to do in an unfamiliar situation.

I found that rather endearing.

I also found it to be a great relief that her "being a girl" wasn't anything like Rosalie's. I could deal with a little tearfulness here and there; I could hold her until the mood passed. But temper meant distance. And I didn't want any part of that.

As if to prove my point, my hand twitched toward hers on the sheets between us. I found her fingers and traced the band of her engagement ring with my thumb. "I don't mind if you cry," I vowed. "And you can be cranky with me all you want."

Especially if the crankiness stemmed from fatigue. I could help her with that. She unconsciously agreed as her body inched closer to mine. I could feel her gradually relaxing as we talked. It wouldn't take her long to fall asleep once her head finally found my chest and our legs ended up tangled together.

"I just feel bad," Bella mumbled. Her body shifted toward mine as she spoke, like gravity. "I don't usually act so… bitchy."

I snickered then. "You, Bella, could never be a bitch."

I caught a glimpse of her smile just before her head moved to rest on my chest. "Hm," she sighed. Her body went limp as her legs twined with mine. "I guess Alice did get the worst of it today."

"I'll have to thank her."

Bella's voice was growing soft. "She probably enjoyed it. She thinks it's amusing that I can't really compare to her…." She trailed off with a yawn. "She likes to mess with me."

I could see that. Bella's best friend was crazy. I lifted a hand and ran my fingertips down the length of Bella's bare arm to her wrist, then reversed direction and skimmed back up to her shoulder. She shivered against me, and I smiled. "Bella, I want you to promise me something."

"Mm?" she hummed, already half asleep.

"Promise me that you won't freak yourself out again over my reaction to something like this."

Her fingers tightened where she had fisted the material of my T-shirt. She didn't want to make a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. I rubbed her arm soothingly and elaborated, "We're still learning these things about each other. And things like today… It's natural. It's going to happen. We just have to know what to expect." I let my hand linger over the curve of her elbow. "We have to just… _be_ with each other to learn this kind of stuff. We have to let it go. Trust each other."

"I trust you," she whispered into my chest.

"Then trust that I love _you_. No matter what. I love _all_ of you." I reached up to smooth her hair back from her face and stroke her cheek. "No more freak-outs. Promise?"

"I promise to try," she said cunningly.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair one more time before resuming my ghosting up and down her arm. "We'll work on that."

Her hand relaxed on my chest. "We have time."

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling into the dark. "We do."


	36. Distractions

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I've had this little scene in my head for a while, and since a few readers mentioned the topic, I thought I'd go ahead and write it. It's a very short glimpse of Edward and Bella's sharing a class at Dartmouth.

October, middle of their first term. They're both 18.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I swore under my breath as I raced down the hall. Class was supposed to have started six minutes ago, but I could feel Edward's electricity clearly as I neared the corner; he wasn't in the classroom. He was waiting in the hall for me. Just like I'd known that he would be.

I'd made us both late.

My boots skidded as I tried to take the corner too fast. I threw my arms out for balance and lost my grip on my notebook. It slapped to the floor and spun away from me. Typical.

I muttered and righted myself to chase after my stray binder. My little black sketchbook slipped out of it when I picked it up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the sketchbook and the stray papers that had fallen out with it. I stuffed everything back into the notebook and turned to start down the hall.

And there was Edward, leaning against the wall by the door of the classroom and looking entirely too much like a Greek god to be human. Or to be waiting for a klutz like me. But he was smiling widely, his eyes vibrant emerald and shining with amused affection as he watched me rush up to meet him.

He straightened and reached out to take my books from my hands when I reached him. His free hand lifted to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Hello, love."

"Hey," I replied breathlessly. I glanced toward the door. There was no sound of a lecture, only the drone of multiple conversations. "Is Dr. Berty late?"

"Yes. His TA came by to tell us he was having car trouble." Edward surveyed my flushed face and trailed his fingers down my heated cheek as I slowly caught my breath. "Where were you?"

"Tia started talking about Hassam, and I got distracted," I admitted, embarrassed.

Edward just grinned. "She picked a good day to find your weakness," he mused. "C'mon. Here comes Dr. Berty."

I let him take my hand and lead me into the classroom. He always escorted me to my first class in the morning before he headed off to his, but unless his session happened to let out early, he couldn't make it back in time to walk me to our shared second class. To make up for it, he always waited for me, either at the door of the building or directly outside the classroom like he had today, and he walked me to my desk next to his in the back corner of the room. I found his abbreviated version of "walking me to class" to be extremely cute, and I grinned to myself every time.

Edward set my notebook on my desk and sat beside me, keeping my hand locked in his as Dr. Berty hurried in and threw his briefcase down on his desk at the front of the room. After the professor apologized for his tardiness, he asked us to pass our homework assignments to the front. Edward reluctantly released my hand to open his notebook and locate his work.

As soon as he had passed his assignment forward, Edward pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. He set it on the corner of his desk nearest me so I could see it. I pulled out a sheet of my own paper before reading his note; my reply would go on it and would be placed on the corner of my desk for him to see.

Neither of us really needed to pay attention in the first-year writing class – we both found the material to be rather predictable and boring – so we had worked out our message system very early on the first day. We communicated almost constantly during every lecture to keep our sanity intact. Since we weren't actually passing notes, Dr. Berty never caught on – even when Edward's comments would make me giggle.

Like this one.

_His socks don't match and his shirt is buttoned wrong. Wonder why he's really late?_

I covered my mouth to hide my snicker. I had noticed our teacher's disheveled appearance, too. I wrote back, _Wonder if Professor Goff is late to class, too._

Edward grinned. It was amusing to watch Dr. Berty and Professor Goff, one of the Spanish instructors, flirt with one another. They always thought they were so sly about it.

For a moment, we listened absently to the beginning of Dr. Berty's lecture. I noticed Edward's gaze regularly drifting to me. Finally he wrote, _Your hair has a little curl in it right next to your left ear_.

I glanced over at him. His eyes were bright as he stared at my hair. I scribbled back, _It's misty outside_. The damp air often brought out small curls in my hair. He'd seen it before. We were from Washington, after all.

But it always seemed to get to him. There was a pause, then he admitted, _It's driving me insane_.

I rolled my eyes and reached up to smooth the curl behind my ear and drape my heavy hair over it to hide it. I saw Edward's fingers twitch on his desk. I knew how he felt. We had a thing for each other's hair. He'd be rather desperately wanting to bury his hands in mine right about now.

Deliberately, he began to move his fingers over his desk. Composing. Trying to control himself, I thought with a smirk.

It didn't work. A minute later, he scooted his chair closer to mine. When Dr. Berty wasn't looking, he reached over to tuck my hair behind my ear and expose the curl again. His fingers trailed down its length. He quickly yanked his hand back when the professor looked out over the class.

There were a few minutes of careful distance. Then Dr. Berty turned to write something on the board, and Edward moved his chair closer again. His finger lightly skimmed over the scar inside my left elbow, the mark left from his accidentally stabbing me with an arrow the day we'd officially met. His hand ghosted down my arm to trace the oval diamond on my engagement ring. He straightened again when Dr. Berty turned back to face the room.

I frowned over at him. He usually would reach over to touch me once or twice during class, but this was different. His chair was halfway to mine now, and his physical contact was lingering, not casual like it usually was. My heart was hammering in my chest. I liked his surreptitious touch, but I wasn't sure what was going on.

So I asked. _What's up?_

He glanced at my note. His lips curved and he shrugged. I shook my head as he went back to his composing. After a moment, I started to doodle in the corner of my notebook paper.

I'd almost completed a miniature sketch of Dr. Berty's comically unkempt appearance when Edward inched his chair closer again. His hand lifted to the side of my neck. I froze as his fingertips trailed down my throat. When he traced the length of my collarbone, I realized that I was holding my breath.

And I'd had enough.

I jumped up and headed out of the classroom. Dr. Berty barely glanced my way. He didn't care about bathroom breaks in the middle of his lectures as long as the student was quiet about it, so my silent dash from the room – albeit flustered and stumbling – didn't even slow his monologue.

In the empty hall, I took a few steps away from the door and stopped to wait. Less than two minutes later, the door opened again and Edward stepped out. He shot a fast glance around the deserted hall as he moved to meet me.

And before I could react, he pinned me against the wall with his body and crushed my lips with his.

For a moment, I was lost, surprised by the suddenness and the aggression of his kiss. His mouth moved urgently over mine as his body kept me still. But despite his forcefulness, he remained tender. His hands lifted to lightly frame my face, and his thumbs stroked my cheekbones, leaving electrical trails swirling over my skin as I thoughtlessly kissed him back.

Finally I came to my senses enough to pull back. My lips felt a little swollen as I tried to catch my breath. I noticed that Edward's attention was focused on my mouth, and before I could speak, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to my lips, a gentle apology.

"Sorry," he whispered against my mouth. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

"You weren't," I assured him. I reached up to skim my thumb along his reddened lower lip. "But I do wonder where the enthusiasm came from."

"You. Always from you." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

I cupped my hands loosely around the sides of his neck and set up an absent rhythm along his jaw with my thumbs as his hands worked their way under my hair. "Tell me what's going on?" I requested.

He was silent for a minute, staring down into my eyes. At last he began quietly, "Those last few weeks of high school… Every day I would think about what it would be like to have a class with you. To have you sitting right there next to me, close enough to touch, to feel your electricity. And now, to look over and have you there… Sometimes it just gets to me."

My fingers flexed at the nape of his neck. I knew exactly what he meant. After I'd met him, all I could think about was being close to him. I'd daydreamed about having him sitting in the seat beside me in every class. It was surreal to have him beside me now.

I closed my eyes as he played with the curl by my left ear. "It gets to me, too," I said softly.

His hand stilled over my hair. "You handle things better than I do."

"Hm," I mused. "Not really." I opened my eyes to look up at him again. "We need to finish class. But I want to skip the rest of the day. Go home. Make an early dinner and spend the afternoon with you." I paused, watching his lips curve. "Do you think you can behave the rest of the hour?"

"Now that I know we're going home after this, yes," he agreed mischievously.

I smiled, seeing a lengthy make-out session and movie marathon in our future. Most people would find the idea of skipping class to kiss and curl up together on the couch with a DVD or two laughably tame, especially after the heated prelude we'd just had. But for Edward and me in our pre-marriage stage, it was exactly right.

"We should go back inside," I reminded him.

He kissed my forehead and stepped back to let me go. "I'll be in in a minute."

I let my hands slide down his shoulders and the lengths of his arms. With a light squeeze of his fingers, I turned and ducked back into the classroom.

I'd started to add Professor Goff to my sketch of Dr. Berty when Edward slipped into the room and returned to his seat next to me. His hand immediately dropped into the space between our desks. I reached over and slipped my fingers through his. We didn't let go even when Dr. Berty called on me to discuss the short stories we were supposed to have read for homework.

The stories were standard English class assignments. I had read them in high school, and I'd also read them before that for fun, so I had no trouble answering each of Dr. Berty's follow-up questions during my discussion of the texts. Edward fiddled with my fingers as I spoke. When I was done and Dr. Berty moved on, satisfied with my responses, Edward grinned over at me. I recognized the mix of emotions in his expression: pride, admiration… and awe.

He didn't need to pull his hand free from mine to share his final message of the hour. His eyes were bright on me when he mouthed, _I love you_.

I smiled softly and replied, _I love you_. Then I tightened my hold on his hand.

And tried not to count the seconds until we could go home.


	37. Grateful

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

May. Lizzie is 5; Masen is 3; Alex is 22 months.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It seemed that the catch session had given way to soccer again.

I grinned to myself. Edward and Masen had been alternating sports in the back yard for the past half hour. I'd had a clear view of them the entire time as I'd cooked dinner, and it had been an extremely entertaining and rewarding show. I could tell Edward was having a blast helping Masen develop his sports skills. And he was doing a good job. Our "little athlete" already could throw a baseball better than I could – which really wasn't a difficult feat, I mused – and he occasionally propelled the soccer ball forward rather than tripping over it or kicking thin air.

Although he sometimes still played soccer like his mother. I laughed as he ran up to kick the ball, missed, and landed solidly on the seat of his jeans.

As Forks hurried over to lick his face and he giggled, shoving the dog away and scrambling after the ball, a deep voice stated in my ear, "Masen missed again, didn't he."

I shifted my cell phone to my other ear and smiled as Edward grabbed Masen and swung him around in the grass. "Yeah. He's like Charlie Brown. Or, you know, me."

Jacob chuckled quietly. He'd been on the phone with me for about twenty minutes, so he'd heard much of my amusement during the father-son sports adventure. I knew that it pleased him to hear me so happy. Just like it pleased me to hear the contentment in his voice.

"I still wish I had gone to your school so I could have seen some of your gym class horror stories firsthand," he commented. "Especially the days you hit Mike Newton with the volleyball and the badminton racquet. I would have paid to watch that."

"You make it sound like I did that on purpose," I complained as I added extra radish slices to Edward's salad bowl.

"No. You only punched him in the face on purpose."

"True," I allowed.

Jake snickered, then he said apologetically, "I gotta go, Bells. Ness just pulled up. We have to fix her dad's transmission."

"It's okay. I need to finish dinner, anyway." I popped a sliver of cucumber into my mouth and glanced at the timer. "Five minutes until chicken and rice."

"Mmm," Jake hummed. "I loved when you made that…. Maybe Ness and I will have an early dinner before we work on the car."

"I bet Ness wouldn't argue."

"Not now," he agreed. I could hear the grin in his voice. "I'll talk to you later, Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

I hung up and set the phone on the counter, then I glanced toward the end of the work island by my right elbow. Alex hiccupped in his high chair and blinked up at me. I smiled widely and handed him another slice of apple. He grabbed it eagerly and immediately began to chomp away.

It still made me ridiculously proud to see my little guy eat with such enthusiasm. Even after almost two years since his birth and his early struggles to eat on his own, I loved to watch him eat. And he loved to oblige. His appetite was as healthy as his siblings'.

As Alex munched, I looked toward the family room. Lizzie was still on the floor, examining her newest storybook. I'd just picked the book out for her this morning; Edward and I had to buy her new books all the time because she memorized each story so quickly and constantly wanted new material. Even so, she had her favorites that she revisited regularly in the same way I revisited my classics – and I could see one of her well-worn storybooks tucked under her latest acquisition for easy access.

Alex hiccupped again and frowned down at the remainder of his apple. I tried not to laugh at his expression. He couldn't figure out where the hiccups had come from, so he was accusing his snack. I ran a hand over his unruly bronze hair – hair exactly like Edward's – and moved to start setting up dinner in the dining room.

When I returned to the kitchen for my final trip, I found Alex just shoving the last bite of fruit into his mouth. He looked up and grinned at me, oblivious to the apple mush that ran down his chin. I laughed and grabbed a wet paper towel to wipe his face. He didn't squirm much; he was more like his sister than his brother. But Alex was even quieter than Lizzie had been, and he was relatively laid-back, so he was incredibly easy to deal with.

Which was a huge relief for me after Masen.

I glanced toward the windows to see Edward setting up the soccer ball for Masen again. One last try before I called them in, I thought as I lifted Alex from his high chair and settled him on my hip. He looked seriously up at me as I wiped away one last spot of apple on his lip. For a second, we gazed at one another.

It was kind of surreal to see my eyes staring back at me from Edward's face.

Alex looked just like his daddy, from his tousled bronze hair to his strong jaw. But his wide chocolate eyes were mirrors of mine. The combination was fascinating to me.

All of my combinations were.

Like Alex, Lizzie had her daddy's hair color and my eyes, but her features were more like mine than Edward's; Masen had my hair and his father's eyes, and his features were rather evenly divided between Edward's and mine. Each of our kids was an amazingly unique little blend. And I adored each one.

Alex seemed to sense my train of thought. He reached up to pat my face, and I realized when I felt his sticky little fingers on my cheek that I had forgotten to clean his hands. I wiped his palms with the paper towel and looked toward the windows again just in time to see Masen running toward the soccer ball. I held my breath as he kicked.

And connected.

Edward looked as shocked as I felt when our son landed a solid kick that sent the black and white ball careening through the grass. Forks darted after it as it shot past Edward, but he didn't notice. He stared at Masen for a beat. Then his face broke into an enormous grin as he rushed forward to scoop Masen up and give him a high-five.

With Masen still in his arms, Edward turned and headed for the house. I waited by the counter as they came through the back door with Forks on their heels. Their energy hit me before they even stepped inside.

My husband was ready to burst with pride. His brilliant green eyes shot to my face, and his smile grew impossibly wider. "Did you see?" he asked eagerly.

I smiled back. "I did."

Masen threw his arms wide. "Kicked it!" he proclaimed.

"I saw," I replied. I stepped closer so I could give him a high-five of my own and run a hand over his flushed cheek. "Good job, buddy."

Lizzie suddenly appeared in the kitchen. She glanced at Forks, who was sitting by my feet with his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth, then she looked up at Edward and held her book open to show him her page. "Look, Daddy. Forks."

Edward leaned down to set Masen on his feet when he began to wiggle, then he surveyed the picture seriously. "That does look like Forks, doesn't it?" he agreed.

"But he's not brown."

"He's kind of brown."

"Sand," I supplied. Edward's lips quirked when he looked over at me. I knew what he was thinking, so I shrugged and said it for him. "Artist."

"Always," Edward murmured. He turned back to Lizzie. "Momma says that color is sand."

"Okay." Lizzie wandered off, still studying her book. Masen ran after her. Edward shook his head and looked up at me again.

I watched him take in the way I was standing with Alex on my hip. His eyes grew tender as his lips curved. He loved seeing me with our kids, and he particularly loved seeing me with one of them in my arms. There was something about my "maternal," as he called it, that got to him. Just like there was something about his paternal that got to me. I stepped in to kiss him quickly before I turned my attention back to the counter.

Edward moved to stand beside me. He located his salad bowl – easily recognizable by the amount of red and white mixed in it – and grabbed a slice of radish. I smiled to myself as he crunched on it. He loved those things.

His eyes drifted to the phone resting beside the bowls. He'd known that I'd been talking to Jake, so his next question wasn't a surprise. "How's Ness?"

I picked up the phone to show him the picture Jake had sent me. "She's good," I replied. I glanced at the picture before I handed the phone to him. "She's probably the cutest pregnant woman ever."

Edward had looked down at the photo, which showed a clear outline of Ness's seven-months-pregnant belly, but my comment made him immediately look back up at me. "I have to disagree," he informed me. He watched me roll my eyes, then he smiled to himself and lowered his gaze to the picture again.

"Jake said she and Rose went for a checkup together yesterday," I said as I grabbed one of the salad bowls and headed into the dining room. Edward carried Alex's high chair in behind me, and I eased him down into it. "They're both fine."

Edward followed me back to the kitchen. "If they end up having those kids at the same time…"

"It could happen." Rosalie was six months pregnant with her and Emmett's third child. If she delivered early, or if Ness was a little late delivering her first child, the two best friends definitely could end up in the hospital at the same time. I kind of hoped they did.

Before Edward could respond, Masen suddenly ran through the kitchen, squealing, with Forks trotting after him and Lizzie trailing after them. I glanced at Edward. He grinned and took off after the kids to corral them into the dining room.

Dinner would be entertaining tonight. But it usually was. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Dinner had been an adventure. Like always.

Masen tended to get food everywhere but in his mouth. Tonight was no exception. Forks was helpful with the cleanup, but Masen's aim had been so bad tonight that Bella had had to bathe him immediately after we'd finished eating just so she could get the food out of his hair and keep the dog from licking him.

At least he was ready for bed now.

I glanced over at him. He was wearing his sports pajamas. The soccer ball on his shirt made me grin when I thought of his perfect kick only a few hours before.

I was so proud of him. Even if he was our "little troublemaker."

He didn't mean to cause trouble. He just was entirely too energetic. The early bath had done little to slow him down tonight. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn Bella had laced his food with a pound of sugar. He had torn through the house for nearly an hour after she had cleaned him up.

Lizzie occasionally had joined him in his running around downstairs, but she had drifted back to her books rather regularly. Forks had split his time between sitting with her and keeping an eye on Masen. Alex had watched the proceedings with avid interest from Bella's lap on the couch. While she'd sat with our two sane kids, I'd raced around with the crazy child.

But finally, in the last half hour, things had settled. Bella had put Alex to bed, and since he was a sound sleeper, we hadn't heard anything more out of him. Not that we'd heard much from him all day. He was extremely good. And very quiet.

His brother and sister were between Bella and me and were surprisingly quiet themselves. We were in Bella's and my bedroom, stretched out on our stomachs on the floor. Coloring books and crayons were strewn haphazardly across the carpet around us. Each of us was working in a different book.

Masen's style was abstract; his page was a swirl of erratic reds and blues. Beside him, Lizzie was very serious about her coloring. She selected a new color and frowned as she carefully filled in a section of her design. I grinned as I watched her. Then I looked toward the source of her artistic streak.

Forks was stretched out between Lizzie and her mother. He was watching Bella as she worked. I smiled at his devotion to her, then I smiled wider when I looked at my wife's face. She was intent on her art.

And art it was.

I stared at her book. We were using the same crayons. I was sure of it. I'd checked. She didn't have any of her special art supplies. But somehow, she had managed to make her coloring book page look three-dimensional.

With crayons.

I looked down at my page and rolled my eyes. I'd thought I'd been doing well by keeping the colors in the lines. Amateur stuff.

I went back to my coloring. A minute later, I noticed Masen yawn next to me. A few seconds after that, Lizzie yawned, too. I looked over at Bella to see her surveying the kids. She met my gaze and smiled.

"Okay, guys, we can finish up tomorrow," I announced. "Time for bed."

Reluctantly, Lizzie and Masen put their crayons on the pile and sat up. But the instant Bella and I were standing beside them, they were ready to go. They raced one another to their bathrooms, giggling the entire way. I trailed after Lizzie as Bella followed Masen.

Bella and I traded nights with the kids. We alternated so we could spend time with each of them, but also so one of us wouldn't get burned out trying to coax Masen to cooperate every night. Lizzie was easy to deal with. Alex probably would continue to be like her as he got older. But Masen…

"No, Masen. Do _not_ put that in your mouth."

I grinned as I heard my wife's sharp voice from across the hall. I wondered what Masen was up to this time.

After a moment passed with no further scolding from the other bathroom, I focused on making sure Lizzie brushed her teeth and got cleaned up. I was putting her to bed when I heard Bella encouraging Masen's brushing his teeth. He'd been getting the hang of it this week. It sounded like he was doing well now. Maybe his bedtime routine would start running a little more smoothly soon. Though I doubted his routine ever would be as smooth as Lizzie's.

Without a fuss, my daughter curled up under her covers with the little stuffed lamb I had gotten her before she was born. I settled in for a lengthy reading session, but story time was short tonight. Lizzie began to drift off only minutes into the tale. Her arms loosened around her lamb as her body slowly went limp. I read a few pages more before I kissed her forehead and got up to slip out of the room.

And almost tripped over Forks.

The husky barely twitched when I danced around him. I hadn't realized that he'd followed us into the room. Normally he stuck close by Bella's side. But it seemed like tonight, he was worn out – and since he was rather attached to Lizzie, too, and she already was quiet, he'd abandoned Bella and Masen in favor of Lizzie's room.

I didn't blame him. Masen and Bella still were discussing things in the bathroom. That could take a while.

Their current topic seemed to be why Masen shouldn't swallow the toothpaste. I smiled to myself as I headed back to the bedroom. Masen had heard the explanation before. But he really liked the toothpaste.

In our room, I gathered the crayons and put them back in their box, then I picked up the coloring books. The variety I found in them made me grin. Masen's work was a wild, carefree display. Lizzie's page was very diligently shaded and the colors mostly were within the lines. My own creation was decent. But Bella's…

I shook my head as I picked up her book. For a minute, I just stared down at it. There was no way a person should be able to color like that.

My wife was incredible.

When I had all the coloring supplies put away, I quickly brushed my own teeth and changed into my pajamas. I grabbed a book on my way to the bed. And I noticed Bella's iPod near her pillow.

I picked it up and glanced at the song she'd listened to last. My smile was immediate and huge when I read the title. Alex's lullaby. She'd been listening to it – to all the lullabies – a lot lately. She loved the songs I'd composed for our family. For her.

She'd been five months pregnant the first time I'd played Alex's lullaby for her. And like I'd expected, she'd cried when she'd heard it. Each of the children's songs had moved her to tears when I'd presented them to her. She sometimes teared up when she listened to them even now. I loved that about her.

I smiled and set her iPod in its place beside her pillow. Then I sat back against the headboard and opened my book to read while I waited for her.

She didn't take long. I'd only read one page before she appeared. I blinked up at her in surprise. She had gotten Masen into bed much more quickly than I had thought she would – definitely faster than I would have.

She was an amazing mother.

She glanced at me as she moved to the dresser. "Your son tried to eat a crayon."

"My son?"

"I claim no child who ingests art supplies."

I grinned as she headed into the bathroom with her pajamas. "Waste of good materials?"

"Senseless waste."

"I suppose he could argue that he was trying to internalize. Make the art a part of him."

Bella leaned out of the bathroom to give me a look as she tied her hair back. "I do not have any interest in the kind of art that would produce."

I snickered as she disappeared back into the bathroom again. She turned on the water to wash her face, so I returned my attention to my book.

A few minutes later, Bella emerged from the bathroom. She had let her hair back down, and she ran a hand through it as she made her way to her side of the bed. I tried not to let the motion distract me from my novel. But it was difficult when she set her iPod on the nightstand and moved to her bookshelf to pick out her own reading material while she absently fussed with her hair.

I loved her hair.

Finally she settled beside me with one of her Bronte novels. When she was immersed in her reading, I worked to stay focused on mine. But my mind wandered. I stared blindly at the page of my book as I soaked in her electricity and warmth. My thoughts drifted to something far away, but something that felt just as close as she was now.

After a long silence, I asked quietly, "Do you know what today was?"

Bella blinked blankly at me. For a moment she worked to process my question. Her eyes suddenly widened. "It wasn't somebody's birthday, was it?" she demanded, worried.

I chuckled. "No." I reached over to gently brush her hair back from her face and behind her ear. "It was ten years ago today that you hit me with your backpack in the hall of Forks High School."

Bella's brow cleared and her body slowly relaxed. "Oh." Then the crease appeared between her brows again even as her lips curved. "Ten years? Now I feel old."

I gave my twenty-seven-year-old wife an exaggeratedly serious look. "You _are_ going to be thirty soon."

She poked me in the belly. "You're going to be there before me," she reminded me.

She wasn't wrong. I smiled. "True," I allowed.

Her eyes glinted. She sat up on her knees and turned to face me. "Maybe I should replace you," she began mischievously. My smile widened as she climbed onto my lap and straddled me. "Being with someone so old is just…" She paused, tangling her hand in my hair as her mouth hovered over my own. "So disgusting," she finished on an absent breath just before her lips finally met mine.

My hands slipped up her back to urge her closer. After a moment, I grasped her waist to ease her back so I could look at her. I reached up with one hand to lightly trace my fingertips over every inch of the face I had memorized. "You have grown more beautiful every. Single. Day," I whispered, pressing my palm to her cheek.

She stared intently down at me. I watched her eyes darken. Her fingers knotted in my hair. Slowly, she started to lower her head for another kiss. My hand slid down the side of her neck to burrow under her hair. The fingers of my other hand tightened over her hip in anticipation.

But she only made it halfway before a voice called from down the hall, "Momma?"

Bella dropped her forehead to mine and closed her eyes over a sharp, quiet exhale. "What is it, Lizzie?"

"Come here!"

Bella opened her eyes to look at me without moving her forehead from mine. I gave her hip a gentle squeeze. She sighed and pushed upright. Carefully, she maneuvered out of my lap and off the bed. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

Bella paused at the door to look back. She bit her lower lip as she surveyed me. Finally she shook her head, smiled a little, and disappeared.

When she was gone, I placed both our discarded novels on the nightstand. Then I settled back against the headboard again to wait for her.

She returned less than ten minutes later and closed the door quietly behind her. "She's asleep," she told me. "She thought Forks was growling at her."

I tensed. "Was he?" I demanded sharply.

Bella looked amused. "He was snoring." My body relaxed with her reassurance. Then my heart started to slam again when she purposefully locked the door, walked over to the bed, and climbed up. A little smile teased her lips when she watched my face change. "Were you planning to protect her from my dog?"

"If necessary."

"Hm." She made her way to me and straddled my lap again. "That's good to know. Forks may try to lick her to death someday."

My thoughts suddenly spun out as my mind twisted her imagery to apply to us and our current situation. I tried not to let my distraction show. But like always, Bella noticed. She snickered quietly. "Men are dogs," she commented.

I smiled. "Objections?"

"Not at the moment." She reached up to cup her hand loosely around the side of my neck. Her thumb set up an absent rhythm just below my ear. Her eyes lifted to stare blindly at a point just above my head. I gazed up at her as her mood shifted. "Edward?" she began finally.

"Hm?"

She stared intently down into my eyes. "I'm grateful every day that I hit you with my backpack." She smiled slightly as I chuckled, but she remained focused. "It feels like it was yesterday," she mused.

"It does," I agreed. "I'm grateful you hit me, too."

"But I'm even more grateful for everything you have done for me every day since then."

"Bella—"

She cut me off. "I'm serious. You hunted me down. You never gave up. From that first day. And these past ten years… You've given me everything. Without hesitation." She paused, lifting her hand from my neck to stroke my face. "I don't say this often enough, but thank you."

I clenched my jaw. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to thank me. That _she_ had given _me_ everything. But I knew that she didn't want that from me right now. She just wanted me to accept what she'd said.

So I did.

"You're welcome," I replied, my voice deep. I reached up to frame her face in my hands. "I love you."

"I love you."

For a long moment, we gazed at one another. Then I tugged her gently down to me, determined that even if I couldn't say it tonight, I would show her exactly how grateful I was for her.


	38. Date Night

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I never thought that I'd write this many chapters... or that the chapters consistently would be this long. I don't know when to shut up. ;) Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I still have several more chapters to go, and as you probably can tell by now, I will be skipping (sometimes large chunks of) time between chapters to get to them. Sorry about that.

This chapter takes place in January. Lizzie is 6; Masen is 4; Alex is 2 1/2; Bella and Edward are 28.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was humming.

I paused in the door of the kitchen to watch her. She was standing at the work island with her back to me. Her movements were graceful, confident in that way she had when she cooked. Her body swayed, just slightly, with her song.

"Driftwood Dreamer."

My heart skipped when I recognized it. She was humming the song I'd composed for our first dance as husband and wife. And even though she didn't like to dance – she thought she was too uncoordinated – she was dancing to our song.

She was killing me. And she had no idea.

I watched her for a minute longer. Normally she sensed my presence long before I was in the same room with her, so it was rare for me to be able to see her this way. I loved catching her in these unguarded moments. She was open with me, but there just was something about the way she moved, the things she did, when she thought she was alone… It got to me like nothing else could.

_She_ got to me like nothing else ever would.

At last I'd had enough. I stepped into the kitchen. Bella stopped humming and went still, cocking her head. I wasn't sure whether she'd heard me or finally noticed my electricity, but she knew that I was there. The moment was over.

Unless I persuaded her to continue.

I moved to her and swept her long hair over her left shoulder. I slipped my arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her exposed right ear. "Don't stop," I encouraged.

Her head tilted toward me. I could see the corner of her smile as I gently began to sway. She dropped a hand over mine at her waist and let her body move with mine. Quietly, she resumed her humming. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her shoulder.

After a moment, I turned my head to kiss her throat. Her humming faltered and died under my lips. Her hand lifted to tangle in my hair. Then she gave the side of my head a sharp tap. "I have to finish dinner before Mrs. Varner gets here."

I gave her waist a squeeze and reluctantly let her go. Mrs. Varner would be arriving within a half hour to babysit. Bella was making dinner for her and the kids. And she did need to finish, because I wanted to leave as soon as Mrs. Varner got here.

I was taking my wife on a date.

It sounded ridiculous. But I couldn't wait. We were going to one of Bella's favorite Italian restaurants, where she was sure to smirk over my refusal to order spaghetti. But I knew that my reason pleased her; after having her spaghetti, everyone else's seemed bland. So she would tease me, but she would give me that little smile that let me know that she liked that particular quirk of mine.

Then we were going to the theater to see the movie I'd scored.

We'd seen it once already. Kind of. We'd attended the premiere last month. But we both had been too jittery to actually absorb the film, even though Bella had tried incredibly hard to focus. She hadn't wanted to miss a second. I had focused on her for the same reason; I hadn't wanted to miss a second of her reaction. I'd seen how she had been so excited and proud that she hadn't been able to process what she was watching. She'd practically vibrated in her seat the entire two hours.

I would never forget a moment of that night with her.

Bella's head lifted suddenly. She didn't acknowledge me where I still stood only inches away from her. Instead, her attention was centered on something toward the front of the house. "Masen?" she called. "I hope you don't have your tricycle in here again."

Since it was too cold for the kids to play outside, Masen had been improvising. He'd decided that it was a good idea to bring his outdoor toys indoors. Bella and I had been combating his efforts for days. But I hadn't heard anything incriminating just now. I glanced at her.

Then I heard the telltale response to her warning: a muffled _mumble mumble bang _from the living room.

My lips curved as I gazed down at her. Her maternal instincts were amazing.

She looked up at me as more sounds reached us. I grinned. "I'll go check."

She smiled and ran a hand down my arm as I stepped away from her. I squeezed her fingers before I moved out of her reach. She was focused on her cooking again by the time I reached the door.

Masen was in the living room. He was dangerously close to my piano with his tricycle. I grabbed it before he could get any closer. He looked sheepishly up at me. "It's cold."

"Yes. But that still doesn't mean you can bring this inside." I picked up the tricycle and started for the front door. Alex and Lizzie peered into the living room at me. Wondering if it was safe to come in, probably. I held the trike up to show them. "Outside toys stay outside," I reminded them firmly.

Lizzie shot Masen a "no kidding" look as Alex studied me gravely. I grinned to myself and stepped outside to set the tricycle on the porch. I'd put it away later.

When I came back in, Alex was in the living room. Masen was heading for the family room. And Lizzie was gone.

I frowned and made my way back to the kitchen. What I found there made me stop in the doorway with a huge smile.

Lizzie was helping her mother put the finishing touches on dinner.

I stood for a moment, watching as Bella patiently showed Lizzie where each ingredient went. Then I turned and went to check on the boys.

Masen was on the family room floor with Forks. They seemed to be playing some strange game that involved rolling on the carpet on their backs. I snickered and left them alone.

Alex was still in the living room. He had made his way to my piano and was contemplating it. All three kids knew that the instrument was off-limits without Bella or me there to supervise. Alex obeyed the rules. But he loved the piano. He gravitated toward it the same way I always did.

So I picked him up and sat on the piano bench with him in my lap. And watched his face light up as I helped him "play" a song.

Bella's voice drifted to me through the chords a minute later. I grabbed Alex's hands to stop him and called to her, "What was that?"

She paused on the stairs. "Mrs. Varner just called. She'll be here in about ten minutes. I'm going to change. Lizzie and Masen are in the family room with Forks."

"Okay."

Alex looked up at me as Bella moved away. "More, Daddy," he requested, trying to pull his hands free from mine. "More."

I guided his hands over the keys and let him mix his own music with the chords I suggested. He took the music very seriously. He frowned over the keys the same way Lizzie frowned over her books. I watched his face as I kept my attention divided between him and his brother and sister as they giggled in the family room.

Less than five minutes later, I heard Bella's footsteps on the stairs. She went straight to the kitchen. I glanced at my watch, then tickled Alex. "Sorry, buddy. I have to go."

He laughed as I set him on his feet. "Bye, Daddy," he said brightly as he ran off to join his siblings.

I headed for the bedroom. "My turn to change," I called from the stairs.

"Okay," Bella replied absently from the kitchen.

Upstairs, I quickly changed into fresh jeans and a white button-down shirt. Then I shaved and slapped on a little aftershave. After a fast glance in the mirror, I grabbed my wallet and my keys and hurried downstairs.

Just in time to answer Mrs. Varner's knock at the front door.

She gave me a once-over as she let me take her coat. "You look very handsome," she commented.

Her amused expression didn't escape my notice. She found it endlessly entertaining to observe how Bella and I interacted with one another – how we never seemed to grow out of our high-school sweetheart stage, as she called it. But I was used to her response to us, so I ignored her reaction and focused on her compliment. "Thank you." I hung her coat in the closet and smiled. "And thank you for babysitting."

"Anytime." She glanced past me. "Your Bella is in the kitchen?"

"Yes, ma'am." I palmed my keys. "I'm going to go warm up the car. Can you let her know I have her coat with me?"

Mrs. Varner smiled. "Of course. Have a good evening," she said slyly as she headed deeper into the house.

I grinned as I grabbed my coat and Bella's from the closet. I tossed mine into the back seat, then draped hers carefully over it. She wouldn't want it until we got to the restaurant.

When the front door opened, I jumped out to open Bella's door for her. She smiled as she climbed in. I raced around to slide back behind the wheel. And we paused to survey one another for the first time since we'd changed clothes.

Bella was wearing jeans, too. But like me, she had paired the casual pants with a nice shirt. The deep blue V-neck sweater she wore caught my attention and held it.

I _loved_ that color on her.

I stared for a moment too long. It didn't matter, though, because Bella was staring a little too long at me, too. She liked my outfit as much as I liked hers. Finally I shook myself and reached over to tuck a lock of her thick, dark hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," I said sincerely. And I tried not to gawk at the place where her hair curled just slightly over her exposed collarbone.

"You look handsome," she returned. Her fingers worried a small wrinkle in my shirt over my ribcage, then she smoothed the material and returned her hand to her lap. I pulled away from the house and immediately reached over to take her hand in mine as we headed down the driveway.

"That's new."

Bella glanced down as my finger lifted from her hand to skim over the soft material of her sweater. "Yeah," she said. Then she added by way of explanation, "Alice."

"I like it."

Bella smiled to herself and rubbed my knuckles lightly with her thumb. When we eased up to a red light, she reached down to grab her cell phone from her purse. "Before I forget, I want to show you…" She held out the phone to show me a picture. "Jake sent me a new picture of Nick and Adam a few minutes ago."

I glanced over at the phone. Two six-month-old boys gazed back at me. Jake and Ness's first child, a boy named Nicholas, and Rosalie and Emmett's third son, Adam, had been born four days apart. Rose complained about having all boys, but I knew that she didn't really mind. Emmett was ecstatic. And Jacob and Ness were extremely proud of their son.

"Looks like Nick's going to be tall," I remarked.

"Like his daddy." Bella grinned and tucked her phone away again. I considered her reply as I drove. If that was true, I would be looking up at Nick the same way I had to with Jacob. My wife's six-foot-seven best friend was a monster.

"He said Jessica and Mike are doing well," Bella commented after a moment.

I shook my head. Bella had been right about Lauren and Mike Newton when we had bumped into them three years ago in Port Angeles. They had divorced a few months after we'd seen them. And Bella had been right about Jessica and Mike, too. They had married only four months after Mike had divorced Jessica's twin. Surprisingly – to me, at least, since Bella had seemed to expect it – Jessica and Mike were happy together. So far.

"You're always right, aren't you," I stated, shooting her a fond look.

"Usually," she replied.

She grinned over at me as I squeezed her fingers. We fell silent, soaking in the peacefulness of just being together. I stroked her wedding band with my thumb and smiled when I noticed her eyes drift closed. She was enjoying the buzz of our mutual electricity in the confines of the Volvo just like I was. I could feel her body relaxing as she continued to smile without opening her eyes.

A few minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant. For a moment, I was still, holding her hand and memorizing her face in the dimming twilight. Finally she raised a brow at me. "We need to eat soon if we're going to make it to the movie."

Reluctantly, I let her hand go and got out of the car. I grabbed our coats from the back seat and hurried around to open her door for her. She shook her head when I offered her coat. "I'm okay," she assured me.

I tucked the jackets over my left arm and offered her my right. She grinned, amused, and slipped her hand through my arm.

We didn't talk much through dinner. Bella baited me with a remark about the spaghetti looking good, then she taunted me when I refused to order it, just like I'd expected. And like I'd anticipated, my non-Bella-made-spaghetti aversion brought out that particular little smile of hers that I adored. But after we ordered, we were relatively quiet. I supposed the silence probably would seem uncomfortable to most people, but for us, it was extremely comfortable.

We didn't have to talk to understand each other.

We sat close together on the same side of the booth and kept constant, casual contact. I would smooth her hair, she would fuss with my shirt, then our hands would find one another and our fingers would twine together for a few minutes before we would break apart, only to touch a knee, a wrist, and find each other's hands again. We split our meals, eating off both plates without discussion. When we finished, I slipped my arm around her shoulders and held her close for a little while before she finally stirred.

"I need to go to the restroom," she admitted.

I kissed her temple before I stood to let her out of the booth. When she was gone, I paid the bill and grabbed our coats. And noticed an elderly couple a few booths over watching me and smiling.

They'd observed my dinner with my wife. They recognized the significance of the silence.

I had a feeling they didn't need to talk to understand each other, either.

Bella returned to find me smiling as I held out her coat for her. "What?" she demanded as she slid her arms through the sleeves.

I glanced at the couple, who were politely pretending not to pay attention to us. "Just thinking about the future." I frowned slightly as I studied her face. She seemed a little jumpy. I cradled her cheek in my palm and found that her skin was heated. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah." She reached up to pull my hand away from her face and slid her fingers through mine. "I'm excited."

I relaxed as I walked her out to the car. "I can tell." I closed her door behind her and rounded to the driver's side. "Seems like you'd be bored with the music by now," I teased as I turned the key. "Since you've listened to the soundtrack so many times."

"I never get tired of your music," she retorted. "And seeing your name on the screen? 'Music by Edward Cullen,'" she mused. "Best words I've ever read."

My heart slammed with her devotion. "I can think of a few better."

"Yeah?"

I met her gaze. "The first time I saw you sign your name as Mrs. Bella Cullen."

Her eyes suddenly grew damp. "Jeez," she mumbled, turning her face toward the window. I grinned and focused on my driving to give her a chance to recover. A second later her hand slid into mine. She held on tight. We didn't let go until we reached the theater.

Bella stood off to the side to call Mrs. Varner to check in while I bought the tickets. I glanced over at her repeatedly while I inched my way forward in line. The wind had picked up after the sun had set. Her hair whipped around her face with each gust. But she didn't seem to be cold, so I didn't worry. Much.

She hung up before I made it to the counter. The conversation had been very brief. I figured Mrs. Varner had told her not to worry and to get off the phone and back to our date. When she moved to join me in line, she confirmed just that. "Everything's fine," she said. She looked amused. "Mrs. Varner told me to turn my phone off."

I chuckled. Then my laughter died as I noticed what the last swirl of wind had done.

It was times like this that I wished I could draw like she could. I would sketch her exactly this way. I never wanted to forget how she looked standing there in front of me with her hair wild and windblown… with that single lock clinging to her damp lower lip.

But I had my own artistic medium. I splayed my hands over my thighs and moved my fingers over imaginary piano keys. Bella noticed the movement and grinned to herself. She knew that I was composing. And she knew that it was because of her.

It always was because of her.

When we made it into the theater, I stood back to let her choose the seats. She made her way to the center of the third row from the back. I set our coats and her purse in the seat beside me and immediately turned toward her.

One of our favorite features of our local theater was that it had flip-up armrests. In a move so routine it was automatic, Bella raised the armrest between us and I opened my arm so she could snuggle into my side. I reached down with my free hand to play absently with her fingers where they rested on my knee.

And frowned. "Your hands are cold."

She caught me when I started to reach for her coat to drape it over her. "I'm fine," she assured me.

I tightened my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her hand to warm it. A grin slowly curved my lips as a thought formed. "It will be cold when we leave."

"Yeah."

I nuzzled her hair. "I think we'll both need to shower tonight. Get warmed up."

Bella made a quiet, half-choked sound. I felt her body tense against mine, and I smiled into her hair. When she turned her head to look up at me, I quickly bit back my grin to gaze steadily into her eyes.

She seemed a little embarrassed by her reaction. Probably because of the sound she'd made, a sound I found to be rather sexy. But her expression was firm. "Don't say things like that to me right now. I want to focus."

So did I.

As the theater slowly filled, I toyed with her fingers and her hair. She didn't comment. But she did relax until she was almost limp against me. I smiled and kissed her hair when the lights dimmed. To let us both focus, I forced myself to leave her hair and her hands alone and just hold her as the film started.

Bella never looked away from the screen. And I never looked away from her face.

It was fascinating to me to watch her. Her smiles and giggles at the comedic moments, her tears at the sad or touching scenes… and the sheer pride and love on every inch of her face when she heard the music I'd written.

She was the meaning behind every note.

We sat through the credits so she could see my name scroll through and listen to every bit of the music she could. When the screen went black, she was still for a moment, smiling to herself. Finally she turned her head and pressed a kiss to my chest. "You're incredible, Mr. Cullen."

"Because of you, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled as she shook her head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She sat up and stretched. As I held out her coat for her to slip into, she shot me a mischievous grin. "If I don't wear the coat, I'll need a longer shower to get warmed up."

Now it was my turn to make that half-choked sound. Bella laughed at my expression. I hurried to recover. Before I could think of a reply, she tugged on my shirt to straighten it and turned to let me help her into her coat. I bit back a relieved sigh. Her words were going to haunt me the entire way home. I didn't need to look over and see her delicate collarbones and pale skin against that deep blue V-neck during the drive.

In the car, Bella was quiet. She rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes as I drove. A smile curved her lips as she held my hand. I could hear her softly humming the music from the movie. Halfway home, the soundtrack melted into "Clair de Lune," then gradually into "Driftwood Dreamer."

She would be the death of me.

Forks met us at the front door when we got home. He trailed us to the kitchen, where we found Mrs. Varner waiting for us. Her eyes scanned our faces, and she smiled. "You had a good evening."

"Yes, ma'am," Bella replied. "We did."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Varner's eyes grew shrewdly mischievous. "The children are all asleep. Quite a bit of evening left," she remarked causally. "I best be getting home. Things to do."

Bella and I grinned at each other. Mrs. Varner was not a subtle woman. And for that, I was grateful. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off my wife at the moment, so my own subtlety was questionable.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Varner." Bella gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you Monday for your lesson."

"No need to thank me, Bella." Mrs. Varner picked up her purse. "I'll be at the studio a little early Monday."

My wife exchanged free art lessons for babysitting. It worked out well, because Mrs. Varner didn't want paid to look after the kids, and Bella didn't like charging her for lessons. "That's fine," Bella said. "Good night, Mrs. Varner."

"Good night, Bella." Mrs. Varner shot us a pointed look as she headed for the front door. I bit back a laugh as Bella rolled her eyes. Then I walked after Mrs. Varner to escort her out.

At the door, Mrs. Varner let me hold her coat for her, then she turned to look back at me. "Your Masen is quite a handful."

"Yes, ma'am, he can be. I'm sorry if he gave you any trouble—"

She waved that off. "He was fine. But he kept the others running all night. They should sleep very soundly." Her eyes glinted. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Without another word, she stepped outside and made her way to her Buick.

I grinned to myself as I watched her drive off. As soon as she was gone, I headed directly for the kitchen. I found Bella taking a sip from a glass of orange juice as she crossed from the refrigerator to the work island. She glanced down as she lowered the glass. Forks nosed her waist, sniffing interestedly. She swatted him away with a frustrated mutter. Then her head lifted and her eyes landed on me. And she froze.

I stared into her trapped eyes. Slowly, I looked down at Forks where he sat close by her feet, then my gaze lifted to her face again. She kept her eyes carefully locked on her glass on the counter.

She knew that I knew what the husky's interest meant. Her reaction left no doubt.

"Did you take a test?" I asked quietly.

She poked at her glass and shot me a look from the corner of her eye. "Maybe."

There was nothing in the world at that moment but her. "And?"

She sighed softly. Then she turned to face me and smiled. "We're filling that last bedroom."

I stared at her for a second. When her words finally sank in, I was across the room in an instant. She laughed as I wrapped her up in my arms and lifted her carefully off her feet. "Four?" I whispered into her hair.

Her arms were tight around me. "Four," she whispered back.

"I love you."

She squeezed me gently. "I love you."

For a minute longer, I just held her against my chest. Finally I adjusted my hold so I was cradling her. She smiled as I turned to let her grab her glass of juice. Then I carried her into the family room and sat on the couch with her in my lap.

She leaned away from me only long enough to set her glass on the coffee table. She burrowed into me when she turned back. I ran one hand up and down her arm and pressed my other palm over her currently flat belly. Her hand slipped over mine on her stomach. I couldn't contain a shiver when her fingers set up an absent rhythm, stroking from the back of my wrist to my fingertips and back again. She kissed the corner of my jaw when she felt the tremor roll through me. I could see her lips curve when she pulled back and I flexed my hand over her belly.

For a moment, we were silent, letting the news sink in. At last I asked simply, "Doctor?"

"Monday."

"Good." I squeezed her arm with my next thought. "Were you sick at the restaurant?"

She toyed with one of my fingers. "A little."

My mind flashed on her jittery, overheated appearance when she'd emerged from the restroom after dinner. I felt like an idiot for not realizing. "I wish I'd known."

Bella smiled and reached up to smooth my hair back from my forehead. "You couldn't have gone in with me, anyway," she reminded me soothingly.

"True." Although I may have, if she had been the only one there. Her smile grew amused when she read my intent. She focused on stroking the back of my hand again. I studied her for a moment.

"You were going to tell me tonight, weren't you," I stated.

"Yes."

I recalled her sigh when I'd guessed the news. She had wanted to tell me, but not like that. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

She cupped my cheek in her palm and skimmed her thumb over my cheekbone. "You didn't."

We gazed at one another. After a pause, I asked, "How?"

Bella blinked at me. "What?"

"How were you going to tell me?"

Her eyes abruptly lowered to my hand on her tummy. She picked at my fingers again. She was embarrassed. "It's silly."

I lifted my hand from her arm to run it through her hair. "Tell me."

"Well…" She studied my hand under hers. "I was going to bring you up to the empty bedroom—"

"Show me." Her head shot up. I smiled at her expression. "Show me the way you had planned."

She hesitated, considering. I stared into her eyes for a moment. Finally her lips curved. "Okay."

I let her go so she could slide off my lap. When she was standing, she leaned down to grab a handful of the front of my shirt. I grinned widely and let her tug me up off the couch and lead me up the stairs.

She didn't let go until we were standing together in the middle of the empty bedroom. There, she turned to face me and smiled timidly, still a little embarrassed to be explaining her plan. "I figured you would know as soon as I brought you here," she said. "But since you usually don't interrupt me…" She motioned toward a large picture frame that was leaning against the wall with its back to us. "I was going to ask you to hang that over the crib."

I glanced toward the crib. It wouldn't have made me think twice to see it here; it was Alex's, moved here after he recently had graduated to the "big boy bed." But I was insanely curious about the picture. And I was determined to follow through with every step of Bella's plan to see how she had intended her confession to play out, so I moved to the frame to do as she asked.

As I picked up the frame, I heard her open the closet door. I didn't look back, playing along as I carried the picture to the crib. When I finally turned the frame around to look at the artwork, I froze. My heart stopped as I stared.

My wife had done a perfect sketch of Lizzie, Masen, Alex, and Forks. They were lined up, looking interestedly down at the same thing.

The baby.

My eyes grew damp as I realized what the sketch would look like hanging over the crib. Our three kids and our dog would be peering down into the crib. Watching the newest member of the family sleep.

For a minute, I could only stare. Then, slowly, I set the frame in the crib and turned to face my wife.

And swallowed hard as the tears slid down my cheeks.

She had changed while my back had been to her. Her sweater had been replaced by a blue T-shirt. And over her belly were three sets of little handprints in red, yellow, and orange paint.

Bella's own eyes were brimming when I met her gaze. She smiled a watery smile. When she opened her arms, I crossed the room and wrapped her up in my own. Her arms constricted around me as I tried my best to make her more a part of me than she already was.

"That wasn't silly," I told her as I fought back my tears. "That was…"

She squeezed me gently as my voice grew choked and I trailed off. Her own voice was thick when she replied, "You almost caught me on Wednesday."

I smiled into her hair. I'd walked into her studio unexpectedly that day and found her washing paint off the kids' hands. She'd managed to sidetrack me so I didn't ask too many questions about what they'd been painting.

Slowly, I leaned back to look down at her. I used my fingertip to trace the handprints over her tummy. She smiled and reached up to wipe the remnants of my tears from my cheeks. After a moment, I cradled her face in my hands and smoothed her own tears away with my thumbs. I leaned down to press my forehead to hers and stare into her eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

Her fingers looped around my wrists. "I love you," she whispered back.

I continued to stroke her cheekbones with my thumbs as I covered her lips with mine. She responded instantly, slipping her hands up my arms and into my hair. We didn't break apart until we had to gasp for air. Even then, I kept my mouth hovering over hers.

"You're not cold anymore," I murmured against her lips.

I could feel her smile. She knew exactly what I meant. "No," she agreed. "But I don't think I'll be able to relax tonight without taking a shower."

My heart sped. "Then I'll have to make sure that happens."

She rhythmically mussed and smoothed the hair at the nape of my neck. "You will, hm."

"I promised to take care of you," I reminded her.

"I suppose I did promise to let you."

I burrowed my right hand under her hair to hold her head close and let my left hand glide down her arm to slip between us and flatten over her belly. My fingers curled into her side as I swore, "I will _always_ take care of you."

Her hand twisted into my hair. I felt her breathing pick up just before she yanked me into another kiss. But she broke away after a minute to lean back and look up at me. I watched her eyes soften as she smiled. Her hands slid forward to frame my face. For a moment, we gazed at one another. Then I bent to sweep her up into my arms and carried her down the hall to our bedroom. She giggled breathlessly and grabbed fistful of my shirt. Her eyes were knowing on my face when she felt my heart slamming under her hand.

When I set her on the bed and asked her not to move, she looked like she may protest. But she bit at her lower lip instead and promised to remain still as I went to check on the kids. I returned quickly and gathered the baby monitors to line up on the bathroom counter. As I grabbed our pajamas and towels, I glanced back to find her watching me. She hadn't moved. My wife never broke a promise.

Neither did I.

I moved to her and carefully lifted her into my arms again. She grinned up at me, amused. But I was going to take care of her. And she was going to let me.

Just like we'd promised.


	39. September Tenth

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Thank you to those who insist I should have more reviews; I appreciate the support. I should hire you guys as my publicists, especially since... well... I don't publicize. =) And thank you to those who review anonymously or as guests; I often would like to reply, but I can't, so I'll just say thank you here.

The first part is September 10th; the ending is September 11th. Lizzie is nearing 7; Masen is approaching 5; Alex is 3. Edward is 29; Bella is (obviously) almost 29.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was still asleep.

I opened my eyes to a riot of dark brown hair. I didn't bother to move as I glanced around. The light was deep grey in our room; the sun was just starting to rise. It would be a little while yet before any of my family woke up. I listened to be sure, but there was no sound in the house. Even Forks was still passed out and snoring quietly on the floor on my wife's side of the bed.

Which meant I could lose myself in the moment.

I smiled and buried my face deeper in Bella's hair. Her strawberries and freesia scent was intoxicating. I drew in a deep breath as I tucked my body more fully against the length of hers and fit my arm more snugly around her. She didn't stir at all with my movements. She was completely out.

Not surprising. But convenient.

I carefully adjusted our positions just enough so I could better support her back. My hand lingered over the large bulge of her belly. She was close to her due date, and she was pretty uncomfortable a lot of the time. We'd been sleeping in our normal pregnancy arrangement: her with her back to me, my body molded to hers, with one of my legs hooked through hers to hold her as closely as I could. I always angled her against my chest so I could take as much of the strain off her as possible. My electricity soothed her muscles as I supported her body. But even that hadn't helped the last few nights. I'd noticed her waking up stiff and stretching her lower back each morning.

So I worked on making this morning better for her.

When I had her situated more comfortably, she offered an unconscious approval. I grinned as she sighed quietly and went totally limp against me. She was deeply asleep. I closed my eyes and burrowed my face back into her hair as I splayed my hand over the curve of her stomach.

There was no movement under my touch. Even the baby seemed to be sleeping. I was grateful for that. Bella needed to rest.

For nearly half an hour, I braced my wife's body with mine as she slept. The position gradually became uncomfortable, but I didn't move, even though I knew that she probably wouldn't react if I did. I kept my arm tight around her and my face buried in her hair as the sun slowly rose.

Finally I eased Bella back onto her side. The kids would be getting up soon, and I wanted to give her a chance to wake up fully before they did. I lifted my head enough to be able to watch her face slide into a slight frown as my hold on her loosened. "Bella, love," I whispered. I nuzzled her ear and ran a hand gently up and down her arm. "If you want a few minutes to yourself, you should get up now."

Bella grunted. I smiled as she turned her face into her pillow. She muttered something decidedly rude when I kissed her jaw just below her ear. Then she sighed and opened her hand to catch mine on my next stroke of her arm. Her fingers squeezed mine lightly. "Okay," she muttered. "I have to pee, anyway."

I chuckled and helped her sit up. Her dark hair was in chaos. I loved her morning haystack look. So she caught me grinning when she stood and reached up to run a hand through the disarray to brush it back from her face.

She froze with her hand in her hair. The crease appeared between her straight brows as she considered something. She cocked her head at me. "Did you stretch my back for me?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"I freaking love you."

My lips curved higher. "I know."

She extended both hands toward me. I understood her intent and scooted across the bed to let her frame my face in her hands and kiss me. When she pulled back, she stared down into my eyes for a moment. Then she shook her head and shuffled into the bathroom.

Alex and Masen were awake and downstairs in the kitchen with me by the time Bella appeared. She walked into the kitchen with Lizzie's hand in hers. Like mother, like daughter, I mused as I watched the two of them rub at their matching chocolate eyes.

Bella maneuvered around me as I prepared oatmeal for the kids. As she started to put together her own meal, I noticed that she was favoring her left hand. I caught her on her next pass and looked at her wrist.

My wife was clumsy. That trait became particularly dangerous when she was pregnant. Her latest injury had occurred when she had spilled water on the kitchen floor while cooking last night. When she'd slipped, she'd tried – and failed – to catch herself on the counter. Thankfully I had been standing beside her and had been able to catch her before she had fallen. My heart had hammered for a while after that, and it still faltered when I thought about what may have happened if I hadn't been right there next to her. But even with me there, she had managed to tweak her wrist in her instinctive grab for the counter.

She twisted her mouth to the side but didn't comment as she let me examine her wrist. It didn't seem swollen. She winced a little when I flexed it. I kissed her forehead in apology and began to make an ice pack for her.

As I worked, she heated up a bowl of the leftover gumbo from two nights ago. I grinned to myself when I noticed what she had chosen for her breakfast. Her random food cravings always made me smile. But she was conscious of how the scent of the gumbo wouldn't mix well with the breakfast food, so she gathered her meal and headed into the family room to eat. I trailed after her to hand her the ice pack, then I made my way back to the kitchen to finish getting the kids' breakfasts ready.

Lizzie asked permission to eat with her momma. Apparently the gumbo smell didn't bother her. I helped her carry her bowl into the family room so she could sit on the couch beside Bella. When she was situated, I returned to her two brothers.

Things were peaceful. For about five minutes.

I left the table to refill Masen's juice glass and heard Alex giggling behind me. I looked back into the breakfast room and sighed. Masen grinned widely at me as I called to Bella, "Do we have a fine-toothed comb?"

There was a pause. I practically could hear her close her eyes and take a breath. "Why?"

"Masen just put his bowl of oatmeal on his head."

There was another pause. Then I heard Bella get up. A second later she appeared in the doorway. She took in the scene before her and shook her head. "C'mon, buddy," she said, dropping her ice pack in the sink and extending a hand toward Masen.

I stopped her. "I'll take care of him. You stay down here and finish eating."

"It's fine. I'm done." She touched my cheek as she walked by. "You need to eat something before you leave. Get some oatmeal for yourself."

I smiled. She had noticed that there was no bowl at my place at the table. And since I had to meet with my manager, Siobhan, in less than an hour, I did need to get moving. "Call me if you need help."

"We will." Bella led Masen out of the kitchen. I heard her ask casually as they headed for the stairs, "So an oatmeal hat, huh?"

My smile grew huge as I listened to the two of them chatting on their way upstairs. Bella was amazing with the kids. Her patience with Masen in particular was incredible. She would explain to him why his choice of headgear was inappropriate, but she would do it gently as she worked to clean him up. If he repeated the offense, the lectures, and the subsequent punishments, would become more stern with each occurrence. But the initial discussion always was impressively neutral – and somehow firm at the same time.

They were still upstairs when Alex and Lizzie finished eating. Alex very carefully carried his bowl and spoon to the sink and held them out to me. Lizzie brought me her and Bella's bowls from the family room. After I rinsed them, she put the bowls in the dishwasher as Alex gravely placed the silverware in the tray.

My youngest son was an extremely serious little man. He was a lot like his sister, who was almost as observant as their mother was. Lizzie was watching me now, ignoring her brother as he worked to make all the utensils' handles line up in the dishwasher. "Momma said her wrist hurt," she commented.

I nodded, aware that she was gauging my reaction. "It does. She hurt it a little yesterday. But she's okay."

"Like my elbow?"

I smiled. "Yes." I skimmed a hand lightly over her bandaged elbow. She'd skinned it two days ago when she had fallen getting out of the car at Bella's studio. "Like your elbow."

"Does she need a Band-Aid?"

"Not this time."

Lizzie nodded thoughtfully. She was exactly like Bella, down to the clumsiness. She understood bruises and scrapes. And just like her momma, she loved to read. "Can I pick out a book?" she asked.

"Let's get you dressed first," I suggested. "Alex?" I held out a hand. "Good job with the silverware. Want to go get dressed now?"

"Okay," he agreed. He took my hand and waited as I closed the dishwasher, then we followed Lizzie up the stairs.

Masen and Bella appeared in the hallway just as I finished dressing Alex and checking on Lizzie. Masen grinned at me. "All clean!" he announced as he raced past me to head downstairs with Forks.

I caught Bella's hand when I moved to stand beside her. "Sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's okay." She squeezed my fingers. "Give me a minute to get dressed?"

"Sure." I watched her disappear into our bedroom, then I guided Alex and Lizzie back downstairs. I was sitting on the couch with Lizzie, helping her read her chosen storybook and listening to Masen and Alex giggle in the living room, when Bella came in to sink carefully down into the armchair.

She waited until Lizzie and I finished our story before she commented, "You need to go."

"Yeah."

Her eyes were knowing on my face. "I'm fine. Tia and Benjamin are bringing Riley over in about half an hour, so I won't be alone, anyway."

I nodded. Our college friends were bringing their son over for a play date with our kids. I was grateful that they would be around while I was in my meeting. I kissed Lizzie's forehead and stood. "We'll read another story later," I promised. I moved to Bella. She smiled as I bent down to kiss her. "Call me if you need me."

"I will."

I trailed my fingers down her cheek and reluctantly stepped away from her. I darted upstairs to dress and grab my wallet and keys, then I hurried back down. As I headed for the front door, I called to my sons, "Be good for your mother."

"Okay!" they called back.

I paused at the door to smile over the activity in the house. Then I stepped outside into the quiet and took a breath.

I couldn't stand being apart from Bella for very long when she was so close to delivering. It made me nervous. But Siobhan wanted to discuss another potential movie project with me this morning, so I knew that I had to focus, no matter how long our meeting took. I stood on the porch for a moment, trying to orient myself. Finally I jogged to my car. I was as business-minded as I was going to get today.

Fortunately, Siobhan was an extremely direct woman. Our meeting only lasted an hour. We went over all the highlights and decided that the project was worth pursuing – after I silently decided that it was something Bella would appreciate. I refused to accept a project without her approval. I would go over the details with her later to be sure, but I was fairly certain it was something she would like.

Once Siobhan had my preliminary interest established, she immediately began to talk to the necessary people and set up future meetings. I left her still plotting and making phone calls.

I was almost to the Volvo when my cell phone rang in my pocket. I frowned and tugged it out. Bella. "Hello, love."

"Hey." She sounded distracted. I could hear conversation in the background. "Are you still with Siobhan?"

"No, I just walked out. What's going on?"

"Can you meet me at the hospital?"

My heart stopped. "Are you—?"

She quickly cut me off. "No, it's not me. Masen fell out of the tree. I think he broke his arm."

I froze for a moment, then I slowly reached up to run a hand over my face. "His arm?"

"Yes."

"Anything else hurt? His head or his back…?"

"No, just his arm." There was a commotion that drowned her out for a second before she added, "I'm taking him to the ER. Tia and Benjamin are staying with Alex and Lizzie."

"I'll meet you there." I jumped in the car and turned the key. And tried to process. "The tree," I said as I slammed the car in reverse. "The one you told him not to climb."

"That would be the tree."

I clenched my jaw. Bella had been battling with Masen for several days about climbing one of the trees in our front yard. She had known that he would ignore her warnings and climb it anyway. Of course he chose now.

I heard her say something away from the phone. "What was that?"

There was a brief moment of noise before she answered. "Alex is kind of freaked out because he was with him and heard it snap. Tia's sitting with him."

I swallowed hard. "And you?" I knew that she didn't deal well with blood, but I wasn't sure about broken bones.

"I'll be fine."

I smiled a little. I could hear the mom in her voice. The injury wouldn't bother her while she was in protective mode. "Are you on your way? Do you need me to come home first…?"

"No, we're just getting in the car. I need to go. I'll see you there."

"Okay." I closed the phone and dropped it into the cup holder. Then I revved the engine and broke a few traffic laws.

I got to the hospital only a minute before Bella and Masen. I raced to the SUV as she parked a few spaces down from me. When I eased Masen out of the car, he wailed, "Hurts, Daddy!"

My heart broke as I carefully shifted him in my grasp and got a clear look at his arm. "I know. Hold on. We're going to make it better."

Bella hurried around the car to meet us. I frowned when I saw her face. She looked a little sick. But her eyes were clear and focused. She moved to stand in front of Masen as his breathing grew erratic with his sobs. "Hey, buddy," she said quietly, taking his face in her hands. "Breathe."

He nodded under her palms and took in an exaggerated, shaking breath. Apparently this was an exchange they'd had more than once on the way here. For a moment, she held his cheeks between her hands and kept him centered on her. His crying subsided enough for him to breathe more steadily through his tears. Finally she let him go and nodded to me. We made our way into the hospital as quickly as we could as I tried not to jostle his arm.

An X-ray confirmed a single break. We were lucky; it was an easy set, with no surgery, so the procedure didn't take long. The doctor was just finishing up the cast – in the brilliant, neon orange Masen had chosen – when Bella shifted away from my side.

I glanced over at her. The sickened look had come and gone on her face throughout the ordeal. I'd assumed that it was due to seeing the wound and dealing with the stress. But this time, I recognized the look and the little sound she made.

As she pressed her hand against the side of her belly.

"Bella?" I ventured softly. I took her hand and turned her back toward me even as she tried to keep her face averted. "Love, look at me."

Slowly, she met my gaze. And smiled slightly. "They're almost done."

"Yes." I reached up to brush her hair back from her face. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Can you call Mrs. Varner to let her know Masen is ready? And maybe get started on my paperwork?"

"Your paper—?" My hand flexed over her shoulder. "You _are_ in labor."

"Yes." Her smile lifted as she watched the emotions fly across my face. "The contractions started right before Masen fell, so I would have called you to meet me here, anyway. Mrs. Varner is waiting for us to call about Masen. My bag is in the back of the car, if you could get it for me. And call Tia to let her know Mrs. Varner will be there soon to take over babysitting?"

"Yes. I will. The bag, Mrs. Varner, Tia, paperwork… I'll take care of it." My mind began to race as fast as my heart. "You just stay here. Or have them get you a room. Or…" I broke off as my thoughts spun out. "Something."

Bella's eyes shone with amusement as I grew flustered. The doctor noticed our exchange and my sudden nerves and asked, "You're in labor?"

"I am," Bella responded calmly.

He nodded to the nurse. "Can you take care of her?"

As the nurse started to make preparations, I leaned down to kiss my insanely composed wife. "I'll find you as soon as Mrs. Varner gets here."

"No hurry," she assured me.

I started for the door. Behind me, I heard the nurse begin gently, "If you'll just come with me, Mrs. Cullen, the doctor can—"

Bella cut her off. "Thank you, but I'm not leaving my son until my husband comes back."

My lips curved. I could hear the feral undercurrent in her tone. Momma bear wasn't going to budge. Not even if she had to give birth right there in the middle of that room. I glanced back to see her standing protectively beside Masen, whose eyes were wide on her as he clung to her hand. Then I turned and all but sprinted down the hall and outside.

She may say there was no hurry. But she was wrong.

I couldn't get back to her fast enough.

* * *

><p>Masen eagerly led the way with his fluorescent orange cast. He paused outside the door and looked back at me. I smiled and moved past him to put one hand on the door. Then I studied each of the three little faces turned up toward mine.<p>

"We're going to be quiet, right?" I reminded them.

Lizzie and Alex nodded seriously. Masen dramatically placed a finger over his lips. I grinned. "And we're going to do exactly what Momma says?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"No running around or touching anything without permission."

"No, Daddy."

"Okay." I opened the door for them. "Go say hi."

Lizzie, who was a veteran at this, marched directly to Bella's bedside. Masen trailed behind, determined not to be outdone. But Alex, for whom this was all new, hung back by my side as we made our way into the room.

Bella was sitting up against her pillows. She flashed a brilliant smile when she saw us. It had been a long night for us both – she hadn't given birth until 11:34 – but there was little sign of fatigue in her eyes as she took in our family on their lunchtime outing to see her and their new sibling.

"Hey," she greeted them warmly. "Come over here and meet your little sister."

Lizzie stood next to the bed and peered at the baby in her mother's arms. "Sister?"

"Yes." Bella shifted so the kids could get a better look. "This is Carlie."

As Masen and Lizzie studied their sister, I lifted Alex so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Curiosity overcame his nerves, and he crawled over to look at the baby. My heart felt swollen as I watched my family welcome their newest member.

Carlie Marie. Bella had come up with the name, like she had all the others, and we had been holding on to it since Masen was born. Carlie was a combination of Carlisle and Charlie, honoring our fathers. Marie was Bella's middle name as well as her grandmother's – Renee's mother's – first name.

Our parents were accustomed to our choosing names with familial significance by now. But even with their expecting it, each of the phone calls to the parents last night had become rather emotional once they had heard the newest name we'd chosen.

When Lizzie requested to hold Carlie a moment later, I helped her sit in the chair by the bed and cradle her sister in her lap. Alex and Masen crowded around, awed and eager for their turns. I stepped back to watch them.

Carlie had a head full of thick, dark hair just like her mom's. Her features were decidedly Bella's. But her eyes… I had a feeling her eyes would be mine, making her another perfect blend. Just like her siblings.

I finally looked toward the bed to find Bella watching the kids, too. Her eyes lifted to meet mine when she felt my gaze. We stared at one another for a long moment. Then I moved to take her hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How's Masen's arm?" she asked quietly.

"He's fine. Mrs. Varner gave him quite a bit of 'get-better' chocolate last night, from what I understand." I smiled as Bella rolled her eyes. "They had a cake, too."

Bella shook her head. "Another cake," she mused.

I chuckled. Mrs. Varner had a tendency to give the children cake to celebrate… well, anything. She also had a tendency to be very blunt. "I showed her the pictures of Carlie. She informed me that we make very pretty babies," I said with a grin.

Bella smiled softly. "I don't disagree." Then she laughed and gave my hand a tug. "Let Masen take his turn before he explodes."

I squeezed her fingers and moved to our kids. I took Carlie from Lizzie and had Masen sit in the chair. Carefully, I eased Carlie down into Masen's arms, mindful of where his cast was positioned. When he was situated, I remained crouched beside him to answer Alex's questions about the baby.

After a moment, I glanced back to see Bella watching us with a loving smile. I smiled back. _"I love you,"_ I mouthed over Alex's head.

"_I love you,"_ she mouthed in return. Her eyes were a warm chocolate when they shifted to Masen and Carlie. I gazed at her for a minute longer before I turned my attention back to our kids. Our family. Big, crazy, perfect… Exactly the way we'd dreamed it to be.

Exactly the way we were _meant_ to be.


	40. Happy

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

This is kind of a short (for me) continuation of the last chapter. Bella's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The bed was empty.

I stretched with a quiet groan and turned my head to press my face into Edward's pillow. The sheets were cool. He had been gone for a while. Half an hour, I guessed; thirty minutes seemed to be the longest I could go without waking up after he left my side. Even exhausted after early morning feedings with Carlie, I couldn't sleep very long without his heartbeat under my cheek and his arm holding me securely against him.

For a minute longer, I kept my face buried in his pillow and tried to convince myself to move. Finally I drew in a deep breath of his scent and turned my face to the side. I opened my eyes to stare drowsily at nothing in particular. As my grogginess faded, I slowly realized that the nothing I was staring at actually was a piece of paper that rested on the pillow only inches from my face.

When I processed that it existed, I picked up the paper to find a short note written in Edward's careful script: _The kids are with me. Please give us until 9:30 before you come downstairs._

I glanced back at Carlie's crib, which we'd temporarily placed in our bedroom so her middle-of-the-night feedings wouldn't wake the other kids. It was empty. My eyes ticked to the clock on the nightstand. 9:02. I looked at the note again as I became aware of movement and conversation downstairs. It likely had been half an hour since Edward had gotten out of bed, and he was requesting another half hour before I joined him and the kids. I wondered what he was up to.

It was my birthday. He could be plotting anything… even though he'd promised not to get me anything.

We'd made an agreement not to give one another presents for our birthdays this year. We had known that Carlie would be born close to mine – and she had arrived as an early birthday present only three days ago – so we had known that things would be hectic, and I hadn't wanted Edward worrying about my birthday in the middle of the chaos. But the main reason for our arrangement – and the main reason Edward had agreed to it – had been that this year had been our ten-year wedding anniversary. We each had known that the other had had something special planned, so we'd promised to put all our energy into that day.

I'd kept my promise. But I never could trust Edward to keep his when it came to doing things for me.

For a moment, I listened to the activity downstairs. Maybe they were making breakfast. That wouldn't be too much of a broken promise. After all, I had made Edward his favorite meals on his birthday. It had been hard not to do more. But waiting until our anniversary to give him his special gift had been worth it. The entire day had been perfect.

Mrs. Varner had insisted on keeping the kids that day. Ten-year anniversaries only happened once, she'd reminded us with that sly look on her face. She'd wanted to be sure we got to enjoy it. And we definitely had, even as immensely pregnant as I had been.

Edward had composed a song for me. He had admitted that it had taken him much longer to create than any piece he'd ever written. He'd wanted it to be absolutely perfect when I heard it for the first time, so he had stressed over it for months, and he'd still been making tiny, last-minute adjustments only an hour before he'd played it for me. But when he had pulled me into the living room after dinner to sit on his piano bench with him and listen to my song, all the anxiety and uncertainty had vanished. He had relaxed with me pressed against his side, and he had played the song as though he'd never questioned a single note.

And like always, I had sobbed when it was over, and he had held me until I'd managed to regain control.

I'd cried over the majority of Edward's compositions throughout the years. I'd bawled only five months before when he had presented Carlie's lullaby to me. He was used to my tears. But this time, even he had teared up a little as he'd cradled me against his chest.

The song was titled "Driftwood Dreamer's Dream." It was a blend of the theme from our song, "Driftwood Dreamer," and the theme from the lullaby he had written for me when we'd met. The themes were woven together perfectly in a piece that began simply and timidly, then gradually grew stronger and more certain as it developed into a deeper and more complex melody that ended on a sweetly hopeful and almost painfully tender note.

I had understood immediately. The piece was Edward's interpretation of the progression of our relationship over the past ten years. His interpretation of us. He was showing me everything.

Just like I had done with my gift to him.

My gaze drifted to the desk. The sketchbook wasn't there. I frowned slightly. Then I noticed the corner of the little black book sticking out from under the edge of Edward's pillow. He had been looking at his gift this morning while I still had been asleep on his chest.

Carefully, I reached over to tug the book free and opened it to the first page. Edward's eyes stared up at me, and I smiled. Anyone else would see a book full of my sketches of him and think I was just obsessed – which, admittedly, maybe I was. But in the same way I had understood his present to me, Edward had understood my present to him within two pages. He'd known exactly what I was giving him. And his eyes had misted as he had flipped through the sketchbook – through the memory book.

I had worked on the book for as long as he had worked on his composition. The sketches were in chronological order, and they outlined every significant moment of our life together exactly the way I remembered it. Which meant that each page held a sketch of him from my point of view, from his lopsided smile to his concerned expression to his lust-hooded eyes. I hadn't left out any version of him in my memory book. I had showed him everything.

I'd watched his expression as he'd turned the pages to take in the way I had seen him over the years. He'd found my memory of him from the Renaissance festival the day we'd officially met; the morning he'd returned my bracelet in the boys' restroom at Forks High; the day I'd skipped class with him; the morning I'd woken up to find him still in the rocking chair after he'd stayed overnight for the first time; the afternoon he'd taken care of me when I'd had the flu; the day he'd told me he loved me and finally kissed me; the first time he'd played me my lullaby; the night he'd found me in an Alice-sponsored silk pajama set; the afternoon he'd asked me to prom in the middle of our meadow; the night I'd given him a sketch of him and his mother; the night he'd faced his demons to propose after defending my honor at prom; the evening he'd carried me through our apartment when we'd moved in; the afternoon of our wedding; our wedding night…

He hadn't made it past that image that night.

I smiled as I traced his features on the page. Edward had known instantly what moment I'd drawn that memory from. He'd recognized his dress shirt and tuxedo pants – and his expression of nerves, love, determination, and desire. Seeing himself from my perspective had been working on him from the first page, but seeing himself in that particular image had done him in.

It hadn't been until the next morning that Edward finally had gotten a chance to flip through the rest of the book. He still looked through it almost every day, marveling over the chance to see himself through my eyes. To see just how much I loved him.

I did the same with the song he'd composed. In fact… I rolled over to grab my iPod from the nightstand. I put in only one ear bud so I could listen for any indication of my presence being required downstairs, then I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music.

After I'd played the song a few times, I glanced over at the clock again. 9:28. Close enough. I put my iPod away and wandered down to the kitchen.

And froze.

Edward was standing at the work island. Carlie was in his arms; he was rocking her gently as she slept. Crowded around them were Masen, Lizzie, Alex, and Forks. And every single one of them was covered in something.

Cake ingredients.

I glanced down at the cake – or what I assumed was supposed to be the cake – on the counter just as Edward noticed me. He watched me take in the dessert and lift my eyes to his face again. His lips curved as he shrugged. "Surprise?"

His voice alerted the kids to my presence, and they immediately ran over to greet me with a chorus of "Happy birthday, Momma!"

"Thank you!" I returned. I smiled widely as little hands grabbed mine and dragged me to the counter.

"We made you a cake!" Lizzie announced proudly.

"I see." I surveyed the crumbling yellow cake with its spotty chocolate icing. The flavor combination was my favorite, and although the cake itself was a little lopsided, it looked edible… despite the patchwork frosting and the crumbs.

"We're trying to put the icing on," Edward confessed, "but it's not working out very well."

I bit my lower lip and fiddled with the wolf charm on my bracelet. I didn't want to undermine his effort; I knew that he wanted to do this for me on his own. For a moment I wavered. But I couldn't stand not helping him, so I finally surrendered and told him gently, "It needs to cool first."

If he hadn't been holding Carlie, he would have run his hands through his hair in frustration. "Crap," he muttered.

"It doesn't matter," I rushed to assure him. I ran a finger around the rim of the bowl of icing and took a small sample of the chocolate. "It will taste fine." I reached down to ruffle Masen's flour-filled hair. "We'll just let it sit for a while before you guys finish decorating it. Okay?"

"Okay."

As the kids focused on consuming every bit of the chocolate on the various utensils they'd been using, I took a closer look at them. There was flour, egg, cake batter, and chocolate everywhere. Edward had tied an old T-shirt around Masen's cast to protect it, but all three of the children – and Forks, I noted as the husky sank wearily to the floor next to me – would need baths. Even Carlie needed to be cleaned up, I realized, taking in the streak of chocolate on her tiny cheek.

"Were you trying to give her a sugar rush?" I asked as I stepped around Forks to stand in front of my husband.

Edward watched me smooth the chocolate from our daughter's face. "Things got a little crazy."

"I can tell." I reached up to wipe frosting from his chin.

He grinned ruefully. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it all up—"

"It's fine." I smiled as I carefully brushed flour from his tousled bronze hair. Then I grabbed a fistful of that hair and pulled his mouth down to mine. When I eased back a second later, I dropped a quick kiss to Carlie's forehead and turned to look back at the trio standing behind me.

"Put those in the sink and clean your hands, please," Edward requested. As the kids hurried to do as he asked, he smiled down at me. "There's scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. I was working on that while they were trying to put the frosting on the cake that needs to cool."

His words ended on a frustrated mumble. I cupped his cheek soothingly in my palm. "That sounds great."

"But first." Edward raised a brow at the children. "Are your hands dried off?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Then take Momma over and show her."

Eagerly, Lizzie and Masen grabbed my hands and led me to the breakfast room table. Alex tugged on the hem of my T-shirt to guide me. Edward trailed behind with Carlie. When I was seated, the kids scattered, only to return immediately with construction paper clutched in their hands.

Each of my children presented me with a handmade birthday card.

My eyes grew damp as I looked at each one. Masen's card was abstract; he was too busy to slow down to color anything but scribbles and erratic patterns. Alex's was covered with careful shapes and swirls. And Lizzie's contained a picture of the entire family, including a little brown dog that sat close by my feet.

For a moment, I stared at the construction paper cards in my hands and tried not to cry. At last I gave up and placed the cards on the table so I could hug my kids tightly as I let my tears trail down my cheeks. "Thank you, sweethearts," I whispered. "They're perfect. I love them."

Lizzie's little hand pressed against my cheek. "Don't cry, Momma," she pleaded, concerned.

I caught her hand in mine. "I'm just happy," I promised. I kissed her palm. "I love you."

"I love you, Momma."

Alex giggled as I caught him and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I told him. Then I grabbed a squirming Masen, mindful of his arm, and kissed him, too. "And I love you."

"I'm hungry," Masen announced as he pulled away from me.

I laughed and looked back. Edward was smiling softly at me… with a hint of a tear or two lingering in his eyes. My heart tripped at the sight of him standing there, his clothes, hair, and skin marred with his cooking efforts, his lips curved into a fond grin, and his emerald eyes glistening brightly as he held our sleeping baby in his arms.

When I stood and moved to him, he shifted Carlie to one arm so he could cradle my face in his palm. His eyes were intent on mine when he murmured, "Happy birthday, love."

I smiled and slipped my hand over his on my cheek. "The happiest."


	41. Coven

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

The first two sections are a week before Halloween, and the last section is Halloween night. Carlie is one; Alex is 4; Masen is nearing 6; Lizzie is almost 8.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Carlie grinned widely when I reached in to unbuckle her from her car seat. Her tiny hands pounded on the seat in excitement. I wondered if she knew where I'd brought her. Being here made me grin like a crazy person, too.

I straightened her jacket and lifted her out into my arms. When I locked the car and turned, I felt my own smile growing.

There was a new jack o' lantern in the window. Bella's signature was scrawled in the corner, but I would have recognized my wife's artwork without the claim. It was insane what she could do.

A few years ago, Bella had decided that it would be fun for her art students to carve pumpkins for their projects in October. The idea had been a hit with everyone, so she had turned it into a tradition. October was pumpkin art month at her studio each year. And everyone, especially Bella, really got into it.

My wife had carved seventeen pumpkins in one week last year.

She didn't do the normal carving method, either. She rarely cut straight through the rind to make simple holes. Instead, she used special tools to etch her design into the skin of the pumpkin. Varying layers of depth in her etching made patterns of light and shadow that created an image so detailed it looked like a backlit painting when she put a candle behind it.

Her newest addition to the studio's window was an intricate haunted house against a backdrop of a cloud-shrouded moon and a gnarled old tree. The work was complete with minute broken shutters on the house, bark on the tree, even grass in the yard… and I knew that it probably had taken her less than an hour to carve.

I glanced at the rest of the windows as I headed for the door. There was a line of pumpkins everywhere there was space. Several were Bella's, but the rest were her students'. Her pupils' pumpkins were rather impressive, too. From cemetery scenes to trick-or-treaters, each piece was carefully detailed. But Bella's… I shook my head as I studied them. Hers stood out as full works of art.

On pumpkins.

When I walked into the studio, the first thing I noticed was the smell of pumpkin soup mingled with the eclectic scent of art materials and raw pumpkin. Bella used the jack o' lanterns to make a variety of different foods when they no longer were suitable for display. From cooking the seeds to experimenting with cupcakes, she never let a pumpkin go to waste.

The second thing I noticed was the student in the far corner. She glanced up from where she was working on a carving in the middle of a pile of newspaper. "Hey, Samantha," I greeted her.

She used her pinky to tuck her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Hey, Edward." Her face lit up when she looked down at the infant in my arms. "Hey, Carlie."

Carlie bounced energetically, and Samantha laughed. "Your momma's in the back with your brothers and your sister," she told her.

I grinned. "Thanks."

I started to head for the back, but I paused to watch Samantha as she lowered her head over her work again. She was totally different from the timid, bullied ten-year-old whose mother had approached Bella about art lessons seven years ago in hopes of bolstering her daughter's confidence. Samantha was going to graduate near the top of her class and was planning to attend Dartmouth to study art like Bella had. She wanted to be like the woman who meant so much to her. The woman who had helped her – had healed her.

I was insanely proud of my wife.

Before I could make it to the back, I heard footsteps rushing toward me. Alex skidded up to me and exclaimed breathlessly, "Masen threw up!"

I frowned as we stepped into the back room. "He did?"

Lizzie looked disgusted as she turned the page of the book that was spread over her lap. "He ate too many seeds."

My gaze was drawn to Bella where she was cleaning up the soup bowls from the kids' lunch. She was covered in pumpkin from head to toe. And she was annoyed. "I gave each of them a bag of pumpkin seeds," she told me. "He found the rest in my bag. And he proceeded to eat almost all of them. In ten minutes."

"Is he okay now?"

"He's fine. That was two hours ago. He's changing his jeans now because he spilled some of my paint. And he insisted he wanted to do it himself, so I'm just listening out…." She set the bowls aside and focused on Carlie and me. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted Carlie. "Did you and Daddy have a good morning?"

Carlie squirmed in my arms. I laughed as she strained toward her momma. "Apparently we had such a good morning that she's sick of me."

Bella grinned. "What did the doctor say?"

I had taken Carlie to the doctor while Bella had kept Lizzie, Masen, and Alex at the studio with her. From what she had said about Masen, I figured I had gotten the better end of the deal. "Everything looks good," I reported. "The ear infection seems to be cleared up. She said we should let her know if we notice anything, but everything looked fine to her." Carlie stretched farther as I spoke, and I adjusted my grasp. "I don't think you want to go to Momma right now. Unless you want a bath when we get home."

Bella glanced down at herself. "I got a little carried away," she admitted. "But I finished. Want to see?"

"Of course."

Bella led me out to the studio. She checked on Samantha quickly before she moved to the table along the wall. I noticed Samantha stop working to watch my face, and I wondered what my wife had carved this time. When Bella lit the two pumpkins and turned them around to show me their designs, I immediately knew why Samantha was interested in my reaction.

Lizzie and Masen were etched on the first pumpkin. Alex and Carlie were etched on the second. And every single detail was perfect.

I stared for a long moment. Finally I swallowed and managed, "Bella… Wow."

She looked down at her work. "Masen almost knocked this one over," she commented, indicating the one of him and Lizzie, "but I think he was just being overly critical."

"Definitely." I stepped forward to kiss her briefly. "They're incredible, love."

"Thanks." She smiled when Carlie caught hold of her hair. "Finally got me," she teased, tickling our daughter's belly.

Carlie squealed. Bella laughed and kissed her cheek before prying her hand open to free the lock of hair. "Can you check on Masen and take him home with you?" she requested when she was loose. "I'll be home with Lizzie and Alex in about half an hour. Then I'll get cleaned up and we can go to the store."

"Okay." I gave her another fast kiss and stole a final glance at the two pumpkins behind her. She grinned when she noticed the direction of my gaze. But she didn't comment as she moved to join Samantha.

Carlie and I headed for the back of the studio a minute later. We met Masen as he emerged from the bathroom. I frowned down at him. He had fresh jeans on, but he was missing something. "Where's your shirt?"

"Momma didn't give me one."

"Was there paint on your old shirt?"

"No."

"Then you didn't need to take your shirt off." I stepped past him into the bathroom to grab his shirt off the floor. The jeans under them were dry – Bella had wiped the wet paint off before sending him to the bathroom – but they were spotted with brilliant yellow. Nice.

When I had Masen in his shirt again, I focused on his shoes. Bella had placed them by the bathroom door. There was a little bit of yellow splattered on them, but they didn't look bad. I finished dressing him and grabbed his ruined jeans. "Okay. Let's go home."

Masen dutifully put on his jacket and followed Carlie and me through the studio. I waved his jeans at Bella as we passed. She just grinned and waved back.

In about an hour, we would be heading for the store. Bella would have to get cleaned up beforehand. I hoped I would be able to keep Masen from having to do the same. But with our eldest son…

It always was a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I hadn't been surprised to find Masen in a fresh T-shirt when I had gotten home from the studio. Edward ruefully had told me that our son had discovered that leaves covered in mud made excellent decorations because they stuck so well to clothing. Luckily, Masen had taken his jacket off before he had made that discovery, so it was only his shirt that he had adorned with muddy foliage.

Now he had his jacket on again and was eagerly zipping back and forth from one side of the aisle to the other, pointing out various items on the store shelves. Alex was trailing behind him, taking everything in with wide eyes. Lizzie strolled alongside me, making sure she didn't miss anything as she scrutinized the contents of each shelf.

Behind us, Edward stopped occasionally to let Carlie examine something that interested her. He caught my eye as he paused to show her a fuzzy black cat. We grinned at one another as our three older children gawked at everything. They were beyond excited.

We were shopping for Halloween costumes.

Masen pointed out almost every boys' costume he saw. Ninjas, pirates, superheroes, clowns, knights, zombies… He wanted to be all of them. On neighboring aisles, he was drawn to the decorations with the ghosts, pumpkins, skeletons, and bats. Everything fascinated him.

Alex was more careful with his selections. He watched his brother intently to see what Masen favored, but he only focused on a few costumes and some of the ghost décor himself.

Lizzie ignored them both as she studied everything. She didn't point anything out to me or gravitate more toward any of the items. All the merchandise was given equal consideration. It was immensely entertaining to watch her absorb it all.

Edward felt the same way. "Observant," he whispered in my ear as he stepped up behind me. "Just like her momma."

I grinned. "Still thinking?" I asked her as we turned down the final aisle.

She nodded. Edward stepped past us to stop Masen from emptying a display of toy swords. As he wrangled with our eldest son, I kept walking with Lizzie and Alex, who had drifted back to take my hand when Masen had strayed. "Anything you like?" I asked him.

He nodded, too. But before I could ask him anything more, he pulled his hand from mine so he could kneel to look at something on the shelf beside me. I smiled and ran a hand over his hair, then I scanned the shelves myself.

There was only one other person in the aisle, a middle-aged, dark-haired woman who had rounded the corner after us. I considered pulling Alex and Lizzie to the side so she could move around us, but she paused to survey the shelves at the end of the aisle, so I let my kids continue their wandering. But when Edward returned to my side with Carlie and Masen a minute later, I noticed the woman staring at us, and I instinctively moved closer to my children. She quickly lowered her gaze when she saw me looking back at her.

Edward's words distracted me. "Masen wants a sword no matter what he is for Halloween," he remarked. "He could be a penguin and still want a sword."

"A penguin ninja?"

He grinned. "He could pull it off."

I shook my head. We reached the end of the aisle, and I looked down at my little thinker. "Do you know what you want to be this year, Lizzie?"

She deliberated for a moment as Alex took my hand again and Masen milled around to look at everything he'd missed. Finally she answered seriously, "Dracula."

I glanced over at Edward, whose eyes had brightened in amusement. "She gets that from you," I informed him.

He chuckled as I turned to Masen. "What about you, Masen?"

"A vampire!" he agreed.

Alex tugged on my hand. "You, too, Momma!" he exclaimed.

I bent down to tickle him. "Me, too? You want me to be a vampire?"

As he giggled, I straightened and looked to Edward again. He was smiling softly at me as he held up a witch's hat for Carlie to examine. "What about Daddy?" I inquired.

"Vampire!" Masen said emphatically. Lizzie nodded as Alex grinned.

"Hm," I mused. "A vampire coven. I can do that." I turned to head back toward the makeup section.

And stopped when I noticed the woman still staring at us. "Can I help you?" I asked, tightening my hold on Alex's hand.

Edward stiffened and stepped closer with my reaction, moving into a protective position in front of the kids and me. When he noticed the woman, he relaxed slightly. She looked embarrassed as she shook herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to stare. It's just that… Well, you are probably the cutest family I have ever seen."

Then it was my turn to be embarrassed. I could feel myself blushing as I replied, "Thank you."

"You two are fantastic parents," she added sincerely. "And you certainly can't deny any of those kids."

My lips curved as I surveyed our little brood. Yup, I agreed silently. They definitely looked like us.

All four of our kids always would be able to look at their reflections and see very clearly which traits they had inherited from Edward and which traits from me. It astounded me sometimes how Edward and I truly had become one through our children.

But it shouldn't have. Because our kids were an extension of us, and my husband and I always had been one soul.

I looked over at Edward to see that he had angled himself back toward me. He and Carlie were watching me through matching emerald eyes. His hand lifted to absently brush her dark hair back from her face. His eyes, my hair. She had turned out to be another perfect mixture of us, just like her brothers and her sister.

She laughed when I reached over to plop the witch's hat down on her head. As she grabbed at it and clumsily pulled it off, I turned to smile at the woman again. "Yeah," I agreed. "I suppose we'll have to keep them all."

She grinned. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween."

Edward and I led our coven into the next aisle to gather our supplies for our vampire outing. He stood close to me as I perused the makeup and the kids zeroed in on the capes. "You got a little protective back there, Dad," I teased.

"It's my job to protect you," he replied simply. "All of you."

I didn't tell him how attractive I found his instinctive shielding of us to be. But I knew that he knew when he saw the subtle tremor roll down my spine. His hand flattened over the small of my back as he leaned in to kiss my temple. "Because I want to keep you all," he murmured into my hair. "My cute little family."

I smiled. "Then you better stop Masen," I suggested. "He's trying to go to jail."

Edward glanced back to find Masen trying to see how many pairs of vampire fangs would fit in his jacket pockets. He sighed and rubbed my back gently before he left my side to reprimand our son. I grinned to myself as I listened to their conversation about the inappropriateness of putting fangs that don't belong to you in your pockets.

Yeah, I thought as I picked out a few packets of makeup. Our family was pretty darn cute.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Our family was pretty darn cute.

It had been several days since the woman in the Halloween aisle at the store had called us the "cutest family" she had ever seen. But we – especially Bella – were proving her right tonight.

Carlie, Bella, and I were wearing simple black clothing, while Lizzie, Masen, and Alex had gotten vampire costumes, complete with fangs and capes. All of us had makeup on. Bella was still upstairs finishing up her own, but she already had done mine as well as the kids'. And true to form, the artist had outdone herself.

She had given all of us extremely pale skin and tired, bruised eyes. Each of the children had a trickle of "blood" dripping from the corners of their mouths. Bella and I were leaving the bloodstain off our faces, but the kids had insisted on theirs. When I'd commented that it looked like we needed to teach our kids better table manners, Bella had laughed and messed up my makeup. I hadn't minded letting her work a little longer to fix it. And she hadn't let me go until she was sure I looked as flawless as the kids did.

It was sort of eerie to glance down at Carlie and see her looking like a true baby vampire as she sat innocently in her high chair. Bella not only had made our skin look deathly pale, but she also had made our eyes look ancient. Seeing the kids – particularly Carlie – with those old eyes was unsettling. And to top it off, Bella somehow had made the red makeup look like real blood.

It was perfect. And the kids loved it.

Carlie had been slightly put out at first when she saw everyone. She'd been prepared to cry. But her siblings had stepped in to tickle and play with her, and she quickly had realized that everything was okay. She didn't mind their look anymore.

I was very proud of how the kids interacted with Carlie. They all wanted to take care of her. They'd clamored to hold her and give her bottles and play with her since the day she was born. Together, they'd encouraged her to crawl and later to walk. Now they had come together to show her that costumes were kind of cool. And they couldn't wait to show her that trick-or-treating was a blast.

Masen was just starting to get antsy when I heard Bella's footsteps on the stairs. I picked up Carlie and checked everyone for shoes and jackets. "Everyone have their bags and their fangs?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Go ahead out on the porch. But wait there."

Lizzie, Masen, and Alex raced each other to the front door. I trailed behind with Carlie. At the bottom of the stairs, Forks appeared ahead of Bella. He was wearing a cape. I snorted at the sight of him and looked up to make a comment to Bella.

The words died in my throat.

My wife made a gorgeous member of the undead. Her dark hair and eyes were a perfect contrast to her naturally pale skin, but against the white makeup, they seemed even darker and more striking. I felt my mouth hanging open as I stared at her, but I couldn't seem to remember how to close it.

She smiled when she reached the bottom step. "Good evening, Count."

"Countess," I returned. I desperately wanted to kiss her, but I knew that I would ruin the makeup. Instead, I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Are you ready to unleash our offspring upon the unsuspecting village?"

"I am." She looked down at Carlie and reached out to smooth her hair back. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Carlie frowned up at her. Bella was the only one whose makeup she hadn't seen yet. And she wasn't too sure about her momma, her safe haven, being a creature of the night. For a long moment, she stared at Bella. To help her, Bella spoke quietly to me, trying to soothe her with her voice.

"Jacob texted. Ness and Rose are staying in with the twins and Cassie." Bella kept her eyes on Carlie. "Jake and Emmett are taking the other kids out as vampires and vampire hunters. Seems like the vampire theme hit Washington, too."

I grinned. Renesmee and Jacob's daughter, Cassie, was only a few months old, so I wasn't surprised that Ness was staying home with her. Rosalie and Emmett had added sons number four and five a little over a year ago with their twins, Andrew and Matthew. Rose had feigned disappointment over having five boys and no girls, but I knew that she didn't really mind. What she did mind was Emmett talking about having more. Five kids was her limit. She didn't want a baseball team of her very own, even if Emmett was working his way up to be the general manager of the Mariners. And from what I had gathered from Bella's talks with Jacob, he and Ness were content with two children. They agreed that they didn't want more.

"Sue and Charlie are going to Carlisle and Esme's Halloween party," Bella added. "My dad wanted to wear his uniform, but Sue made him dress up. He wouldn't tell me as what. I'll have to ask Sue or Esme. And Alice and Jasper are hitting the clubs. She promised to send pictures of their costumes."

There was a pause. Finally something clicked. I assumed that it was Bella's eyes. Carlie gazed intently into them as she thought it through. When she decided that it really was her mother, she started to bounce in my arms, totally content again. Bella broke into a wide smile.

"Okay," she said brightly. "Let's take the little demons out to bleed the town dry… of candy."

I chuckled and followed her to the door. We paused there so Bella could put a leash on her caped canine. "I think Mrs. Varner has an entire bag of candy for each of them," I reminded her.

"We'll go there last." Bella shot me a wicked grin. "Maybe let Masen spend the night."

"That seems fair." I leaned in to nuzzle her hair. "You make an exquisite vampire, love."

"You're not so bad yourself, Vlad," she returned. She reached up to smooth a spot of my makeup. I closed my eyes under her ministrations. When I opened them again, she was smiling at me. "Perfect."

I opened the door for her and followed her onto the porch. We were greeted with a chorus of giggles. Our three eldest monsters were jumping up and down in excitement. Their energy was infectious. I felt it bubbling in my chest. Carlie squirmed as Forks strained against his leash. And Bella's eyes were shining when she glanced over at me.

Yeah, I agreed silently. We were rather perfect… for a family of vampires.


	42. Thankful

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

For reference after the last chapter, since I know the details get confusing with all the kids: Rosalie's kids are: Evan, who was born after Lizzie; Ryan, who was born after Masen; Adam between Alex and Carlie; and the twins, Andrew and Matthew, after Carlie. Ness's kids are: Nick, who was born at the same time as Adam (between Alex and Carlie); and Cassie, who was born a few months before Halloween and this chapter (about a year after Carlie).

For this chapter: Carlie is one; Alex is 4; Masen is nearing 6; Lizzie is almost 8.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella had been cooking for days.

I paused in the doorway of the kitchen. She was standing in her place at the work island. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, a sure sign she was serious. There were ingredients everywhere. And it was only 6:30 in the morning.

I glanced at the pile as I moved to the refrigerator. Some of the things she had in front of her were totally foreign to me. It was kind of fascinating. I poured a glass of juice and stepped over to the end of the island to survey the mess.

There were _so many_ ingredients on the counter. I had no idea how she was keeping everything straight. Or how she even knew what some of it was.

I picked up a bulbous beige thing that looked like a tree root. "What is this?"

Bella didn't look up from the sugar she was measuring. "Ginger root."

Huh. It _was_ a root. I set it back on the counter and looked over the rest of the items. Mixed with the normal things like cinnamon, flour, apples, and canned pumpkin were incredibly random things like coconut milk, adobo sauce – whatever that was – and rice milk. Rice milk? What the hell was milk made out of rice?

A little farther down the counter were chili sauce, chili powder, and cranberry sauce. She seemed to have things sectioned off into different recipes, but cranberries and chili? I'd never seen that paired before, not even by my wife. And I had seen Bella cook some amazingly complex things in the past twelve years.

But this was completely different. She was cooking and baking like crazy, and she was coming up with combinations I'd never seen. And she was going a little insane doing it.

Because we were hosting Thanksgiving dinner. Today.

I poked at the vanilla, nutmeg, and cayenne pepper and finally blurted, "What are you _making_?"

"Everything."

I raised a brow at her tone. Yeah. She was going crazy. Stressing. A lot. I studied the ginger root again and considered my chances of being able to fulfill the offer before I made it. But I made it anyway. "Want me to help with anything?"

"No. Go away."

I was both relieved and disappointed. I loved watching my wife in her element, moving gracefully and confidently as she cooked. And I truly did love to help her when she let me. But today, I had a feeling I would be more a hindrance than a help.

Plus… she was a little cranky.

I put the root back on the counter and turned to walk out. Before I could, I felt little fingers wrap an electric current around my arm. Bella turned me back to face her. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

I smiled down at her. "It's fine," I promised. I set my juice glass on the counter so I could frame her face in my hands. There already was flour streaked across her skin. I smoothed some of it off her cheek as I leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I know you're stressed, love. So let me know if you need me to do anything. I'll do anything you ask."

Bella's lips brushed over mine when she whispered back, "I know." She pulled me down to kiss me again, briefly. "Thanks." Then she stepped back and gave me a light shove. "Now get out."

I chuckled as she grinned at me. I grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles before I picked up my juice and let her shoo me out.

The kids weren't awake yet, so the only sounds in the house were those of Bella creating her Thanksgiving masterpiece in the kitchen. Forks lifted his head when I stepped around him to sit on the couch. It seemed that even he had been banished from Bella's side. I scratched his ears and settled in to listen to the activity in the next room.

As I listened, I glanced around the family room to see if anything needed to be picked up before our family arrived. Lizzie's stuffed lamb, Masen's stuffed monkey, and Alex's stuffed dog seemed to be having a book club meeting in the corner around a pile of Lizzie's storybooks. But beyond that, the room was tidy.

Bella had been cleaning for days, too.

My eyes drifted to the windows to take in my own cleaning job. The back yard finally was clear of fallen leaves. It had taken me longer than usual to rake them all up, but that mostly was because the kids had had a "leaf war" in the piles I'd made and I'd had to rake them back up again. But I hadn't minded. Seeing Bella dive right in with the kids had been worth every second.

I smiled at the memory of my wife emerging from one of the largest piles with red, gold, and orange leaves tangled in her long, dark hair. It had taken a while to get them all out once the kids had giggled themselves to exhaustion and the battle had ended. But I thoroughly had enjoyed the task.

So had Bella.

Her eyes had closed while I had worked, and I'd watched her smile grow. She loved it when I toyed with her hair almost as much as I loved burying my hands in it. So I had taken advantage. Once I'd removed the last leaf, I'd continued to weave my fingers through her dark tresses. Bella had realized immediately what I was doing, and her smile had become knowing. But she had kept her eyes closed and only offered a quiet hum in response.

I had done the same when she had returned the favor. We really loved one another's hair, I mused with a grin. We always had.

I gazed absently out at the back yard as I finished my drink. About five minutes after I had emptied the glass, I heard Carlie stirring. I turned off the baby monitor and headed upstairs to get her.

Things grew hectic as the kids woke up one by one. I did my best to keep them entertained and out of their mother's way. Despite my efforts, I lost track of Lizzie about an hour before everyone was supposed to arrive. I found her in the kitchen.

She never could stay away from her momma.

Bella was showing her how to help with her latest recipe, so I left them alone. When the doorbell rang half an hour later, they still were working together peacefully in the kitchen.

Masen ran ahead of me to the front door. I let him open it. Alice danced in. "Hey, stepbrother," she greeted me. She raised a brow at Masen. "Well, don't you look dapper."

I rolled my eyes as I extended a hand to Jasper, who was trailing serenely behind his wife. Alice had designed Masen's vest, tie, and shirt. She also had picked out his pants and shoes. Alex was similarly outfitted, and Lizzie and Carlie had been given custom-made dresses.

My stepsister loved to dress her best friend's children. Bella didn't mind too much, since it allowed her to support Alice's fashion career – and since she'd managed to convince Alice to limit the designs to special events. Like once-a-year family gatherings.

"Hello, Alice. Jasper." I bit back a grin as I took Alice's coat and got an eyeful of her flashy purple dress. When she saw it, Bella would give her a look I'd become familiar with from watching their interactions: amused, indulgent, and somewhat mortified. Her best friend's exhibitionist streak wasn't a surprise to her, but it still amazed her to see what Alice wanted to wear.

And about Bella… "You're always early, aren't you," I said to Alice as Masen ran off.

She gave me a "duh" look. "Of course."

"Bella will freak out," I informed her. "She's still cooking."

Alice waved that off. "She'll get over it." She turned and headed for the kitchen. "She's been freaked out all week, anyway."

That was true. I let her go and turned to Jasper to take his coat. He grinned at me. "Smells incredible in here."

I drew in a deep breath. It did smell incredible. "She's made so much food we're out of room in the kitchen. I think she forgot Emmett's not going to be here."

Jasper chuckled. "I don't think we'll need him around," he remarked. "She makes unbelievable food."

I smiled as I trailed him toward the kitchen. "Good thing Em's not coming."

Jasper nodded his agreement. Emmett and Rosalie and their kids, as well as Jacob and Renesmee and their children, were spending the holiday with their families in Washington. Bella hoped that they would visit sometime soon, but for today, it was just our relatives. And that probably was a good thing. My stepsister and Jasper were the first of eight guests. Bella didn't need more people to stress out over.

Jasper and I reached the kitchen just in time for me to catch the tail end of Bella's reaction to Alice's attire. I felt my heart pound a little too hard as I took in the expression I had anticipated. There wasn't a moment that I didn't love her. But sometimes the simplest things about her took me by surprise and gave my heart an extra little jolt.

Lizzie and Alex ran over to say hello to Jasper. It seemed that Alex had found his way to the kitchen while Masen and I had answered the door. Bella's eyes followed our children, then drifted to me. Her face softened when she took in my expression. She recognized the look in my eyes.

Alice followed her gaze and rolled her eyes at me. Then she turned back to Bella. "Where's Carlie?"

"She's taking a nap before everyone gets here." Bella looked to me again. "I need to go get cleaned up and get Lizzie dressed."

"Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. I'll take care of Lizzie." I smiled down at my daughter, who only had a few stains on her shirt from her cooking endeavors. Bella had kept her relatively clean. But Bella… My wife was covered in food. She had been rushing too much not to spill. A lot.

She grinned as I took in her appearance. "Thanks."

I reached out to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and wipe away a smudge on her cheekbone. "No problem."

I waited until she had disappeared up the stairs, then I glanced at Jasper. "Watch Masen and Alex for a minute?"

He knelt to tickle Alex. "Sure."

"Thanks." I scooped Lizzie up and headed for her room. Once I had her cleaned up and in her dress, I asked her to join the others downstairs. When she was gone, I checked on Carlie to find her still sleeping. Then I headed for Bella's and my room.

Bella was standing beside our bed. She was wrapped in a towel with her hair still in a ponytail. I knew that she had been grateful that she hadn't had to wash food out of her hair, so she'd been able to shower very quickly. It seemed to be taking her longer to decide what to wear than it had for her to get cleaned up.

I grinned to myself. She rarely worried about her appearance. She only stressed about it when one of us had a professional appearance to make… or when our family would be arriving any minute for a big event like Thanksgiving dinner.

I moved to her side and stroked her back as I surveyed the three shirts she had laid out on the bed. The end of her ponytail was damp, I noticed. I gave it a light tug. "I like the blue one."

She smiled. "You always like the blue."

I shrugged. She wasn't wrong. But today… "You should wear the burgundy."

Her brows lifted. "Burgundy," she repeated. "Most guys would call that red."

My lips curved. "I live with an artist."

"And you pay attention." She picked up the burgundy sweater and her jeans. Alice would roll her eyes at the jeans – and the boots Bella was sure to pair with them. She would call the look "typical Bella." Just like Bella called Alice's dress "typical Alice." The two best friends were total opposites. But they loved each other like sisters.

I slipped my arms around Bella's waist when she turned to face me with her "typical" clothes in her hands. "I always pay attention to you." I raised a brow and stared into her eyes. "Like right now… Something has you flustered."

Her gaze grew slightly embarrassed. Hesitantly, she admitted, "I don't know why hearing you say the word 'burgundy' is such a turn-on."

My heart slammed at her confession. She didn't divulge that type of thing very often. So in exchange, I offered a confession of my own, albeit an obvious one. I leaned back slightly to survey her. "I know exactly why I'm turned on," I informed her, pointedly examining the towel she had tied around her.

She laughed and shoved away from me. "I have to go get dressed."

"Hm." I caught her arm and pulled her back to kiss her. "Burgundy," I murmured against her lips. I trailed my mouth to her jaw. "Burgundy." Then to her earlobe. "Burgundy."

She slowly went limp against me. Then she suddenly pushed me away again. "You know our kids are downstairs with Alice," she reminded me.

"And Jasper," I countered.

She shook her head. "You need to get dressed, too."

"Okay." I kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her go. She grinned and slipped away from me to head into the bathroom. I watched her until she disappeared.

Burgundy, I mused as I grabbed a fresh white button-up shirt for myself. I would have to remember that.

But I didn't have much time to mull over my new dirty word. Renee and Phil arrived as I returned downstairs, and I immediately was distracted by the spike in energy. The entire house seemed crazier with Bella's mother there.

When Bella appeared with Carlie in her arms a few minutes later, Renee's enthusiasm centered on our youngest daughter and her pretty green dress that matched her eyes. Bella looked toward me, her gaze locking with my own emerald eyes. She smiled at me as her mother fawned over Carlie.

I smiled back. I loved seeing my wife with our daughter on her hip. And the burgundy sweater had been the right choice. The color was perfect against the dark hair she had let down to fall in a loose wave over her shoulders.

My hands twitched. I wanted to bury my hands in those waves. But before I could move to her side, Charlie, Sue, Esme, and Carlisle all arrived together. Alex and Masen raced me to the door to let them in. Lizzie materialized behind her brothers. She adored her Grandpa Charlie.

And Bella's father adored her back. He scooped Lizzie up right as she launched herself at him. "Hey there, kiddo," he greeted her with a wide smile. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

Charlie extended a hand for me to shake. "Hello, Edward."

"Hey, Charlie." I shook his hand, then Carlisle's. Esme and Sue gave me fast hugs before Alex and Masen captured their attention. As the women gushed over the boys, I looked to Carlisle to see him testing the air.

He grinned at me. "Smells great in here," he said.

Esme glanced up. "How much food did Bella make?" she asked knowingly.

"A lot." I cocked my head as cookware clanged in the kitchen. "And I think she's working on more."

"I wish she would have let us bring something," Sue remarked.

Esme grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go see what she's up to."

Alex and Masen hurried ahead of them. Charlie fell in behind them with Lizzie. Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder as we started after them. When we reached the kitchen and he caught sight of Carlie, who was in Renee's arms, he paused. I watched him look toward Bella where she worked at the counter, then toward Alex, Masen, and Lizzie as they crowded around their mother.

"Edward?" he began quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Your family…" He trailed off, his eyes on Bella as she absently ran a hand over Masen's hair when he ran past her. Finally he looked over at me. "I'm very proud of you, son."

I smiled sincerely. "Thank you."

He smiled back for a moment before he moved to join Charlie, Phil, and Jasper in the family room. As Esme, Alice, and Sue converged on Bella to help her with the meal and Renee carried Carlie over to the windows to look outside, I guided Alex, Masen, and Lizzie into the family room to play so Bella could work uninterrupted.

Half an hour later, I finally found out what the chili and cranberry creation was when Bella set out a wide array of snacks. One of them was cranberry chili meatballs.

And I had a new favorite appetizer.

Jasper studied the variety of hors d'oeuvres with a serious expression. "I thought she was a good cook in high school," he mused. "But this is ridiculous."

"And this isn't even the meal," Phil added. "I can't wait to see the rest of it."

I grinned to myself. I had seen some of the prep work, so I knew some of what to expect, but I couldn't wait to see the entire meal, either. And when Bella finally called us into the dining room – after barring us from the area for the previous hour – I knew that my face was a mirror of the other men's.

Every inch of our dining room table was covered with chef-quality dishes. There were foods I'd never heard of and probably would only see again if I requested them. I had no idea where to start.

No one else seemed to know, either. We all stood and gawked for a moment before we even sat down. Then, when we were seated and the kids were taken care of, the debates and deals started.

Bella and I worked out our arrangement without having to discuss it. She filled her plate first, taking a serving of each item until she had no more room. Then I filled my plate with a serving of each of the remaining dishes. Once we each had a full plate, we began to eat off both without hesitation, splitting our meals equally. That is, until she was full and I had to fulfill my manly duty and finish what was left.

As we ate, Alice smirked at our synchronicity. Before she could comment, Esme caught her attention to ask about her newest fashion designs. Jasper and Bella began comparing notes about their college teaching experiences; Bella worked off and on as an art instructor at Dartmouth, and Jasper taught history at NYU. Charlie and Phil pulled me into a conversation about baseball.

Renee took care of Carlie throughout dinner. Lizzie sat close to Charlie as Sue focused on Alex. I wrangled Masen, trying to make sure most of the food ended up in his mouth and not everywhere else. We were determined to let Bella relax during the meal. And it worked, until Alex abandoned Sue to crawl into his momma's lap.

But Bella didn't mind. She simply wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and held him close as she continued to talk to Carlisle about Hassam.

Her new position brought something to my attention. When there was a pause in their conversation, I reached over to brush a fingertip over a small red mark on her wrist. "You burned yourself," I accused softly.

"A little," she admitted.

"Only here?" I demanded knowingly.

She tugged her sleeve up to reveal another minor red spot on her arm near her elbow. She knew that I would find it, so she didn't try to hide it. "And here. That's all."

The burns would heal quickly. They probably wouldn't even scar. But I still hated to see them, even though we both knew to expect them from my chronically clumsy wife. I stroked the mark on her arm. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine." She glanced around the table. "Who wants pie?"

Everyone immediately began to groan about being too full, but there wasn't a single member of the family who didn't take a piece of pumpkin, apple, or pecan pie – or a little slice of each. When we were done, it was comical to watch everyone try to work up the energy to drag themselves away from the table. Eventually they began to stagger away one by one, clearing the table as they went.

I carried the last of the dinner plates into the kitchen a few minutes later. Alice and Bella were the only ones in the room.

"Yours are enough," Alice was saying when I walked in. "I don't need any of my own." She noticed me and shot me a smirk, then she turned and headed into the family room to join the others.

I set the plates on the counter and stepped up behind Bella. She hummed and leaned back against me when I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "Any what?" I asked as I nuzzled her hair.

"Kids." Bella toyed absently with my wedding band. "Alice doesn't want any. She thinks if she ever needs one, she'll just borrow one of ours."

I chuckled. "Are we running a child library?"

"Apparently."

I kissed her hair. "It's probably a good decision for her."

Bella knew what I meant. Alice was not the maternal type. But Bella certainly was. She went still in my arms, listening. I gave her a gentle squeeze. "What is it?"

She turned her head just enough so she could see my face. "Where are Masen and my mother?"

_Crash._

Bella closed her eyes. Her teeth sank into her lower lip. She sighed and remained still for a moment. Then she pulled out of my arms. "Put the rest of this in the refrigerator?" she requested, motioning toward the food on the counter as she started for the front of the house. "I'll be right back."

I watched Forks trot ahead of her to investigate. When she was gone, I turned back to the counter and began to put away the impressive amount of leftovers we still had. By the time she came back, I had enlisted Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie to help me with the dishes.

"What did they break?" I asked quietly when she reached my side at the sink.

"One of my bookshelves."

I stared in disbelief. "A bookshelf?"

Bella's experience in dealing with her eccentric mother was on full display in her nonchalance. "Phil offered to fix it."

"What were they _doing_?"

She frowned slightly, thoughtful. "I don't know."

I shook my head. She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Thank you for doing the dishes."

"Of course."

She turned her smile on Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie. "My heroes," she said brightly. She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek as well. Then she turned and made her way into the family room just as Lizzie called for her.

"She's an amazing woman," Carlisle commented.

Jasper grinned his agreement as Charlie beamed proudly. My expression was every bit as proud. "Yeah," I murmured, gazing after her. "She is."

* * *

><p>The house finally was quiet.<p>

I closed my eyes as the grandfather clock chimed ten o'clock. Between its deep tolls, I could hear Bella's faint movements in the kitchen. It was just us now; the kids were all asleep and the family had gone to their hotel nearby to sleep off their massive meal so they could return tomorrow and do it all over again.

Leftovers had never been so appealing. Even as full as everyone was, I knew that they were looking forward to having Bella's food again tomorrow. I definitely was.

And Bella would be able to relax now. She'd thought ahead; the pies she'd baked this morning were for tomorrow, and there was enough food left over from today for our family to eat here for a week. She didn't have to cook anything more, and she had settled into her hosting role today. She was comfortable.

She was sleepy.

I looked up as Forks appeared to sink heavily to the floor by the coffee table. Bella came in behind him with a glass of milk in her hand. Her chocolate eyes drifted to me. "You're tired," I stated.

"I'm exhausted."

"Come here." I braced myself in the corner of the couch and opened my arm. She immediately crossed to me and set her glass on the table. When she was seated in front of me, I slipped my arms around her and eased her back against me so that she was resting against my chest. She let out a long sigh that ended on a quiet moan as her entire body slowly relaxed against mine.

I smiled and reached up to comb my fingers absently through her hair. I could see her eyes close. She was totally limp as our mutual electricity buzzed between us in a soothing current. For a moment, she was silent. I wondered if she may fall asleep right there. But after a pause, she commented, "We're going to have leftovers for four years."

I grinned. "Hm," I mused, slipping my fingers under her hair to stroke her neck. "I'll invite Emmett."

Her head lolled as I massaged her taut muscles. "Make that four minutes," she corrected. She smiled as I snickered. A second later I shivered when her fingernails began ghosting up and down the length of the arm I had wrapped around her, and her smile grew.

We slipped into an easy silence as our hands continued to soothe. For a while, I was comfortably blank, focused solely on the sensation of her fingernails lightly skimming back and forth over my skin and the feel of her hair, silky between my fingers. Then my mind began to wander, and I recalled something I'd wanted to tell her.

"Did you hear what Lizzie said to me when I put her to bed?" I asked.

Bella's head tilted toward me. "No."

I tucked her hair behind her ear so I could see her face when I told her, "She said she was thankful for us."

Bella's hand went still on my arm. I could see her blink rapidly, and I knew that she was fighting tears. I'd had the same reaction when Lizzie had looked up at me with her serious expression and said those words. Last week, her class had discussed Thanksgiving and the things for which they were most thankful. She hadn't really thought much of it at the time. But the topic had popped into her head as I was tucking her in tonight. And as she'd watched my reaction with those observant brown eyes that were mirrors of her mother's, she'd asked a question that had choked me up even more.

My hand moved to Bella's face. I trailed my fingers along her cheek as I added softly, "Then she asked me what I was thankful for. And everything I have to be thankful for, I owe to you."

I paused as she turned her head to look back at me. My eyes met her wide brown ones, and I gazed deep into them, past the tears that brimmed there. I cradled her cheek in my palm. "I love you, Bella."

She stared at me for a long moment. Then she suddenly angled her body so she could burrow into me. Her voice was muffled against my chest when she whispered, "I love you, too."

I wrapped her up in my arms and eased us down so we were stretched out together. Her eyes closed as she remained nestled against me, and her body gradually went limp. It wasn't long before she was asleep. But I stayed awake, holding this amazing woman in my arms and thanking her with every beat of my heart for letting me be a part of her life.

And for being the reason for mine.


	43. Nostalgia

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Mid-April. Carlie is 19 months; Alex is approaching 5; Masen is 6; Lizzie is 8.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I sank heavily into the armchair. Bella smiled even though she didn't look up at me from where she sat on the couch. I lay my head back and let the weariness settle over me.

Today had been crazy. I knew that Bella was feeling it as much as I was. I could see her eyelids drooping a little when I glanced over at her. But like me, I knew that she wouldn't have had it any other way. We embraced the crazy. Even when it was tiring… and messy.

Masen's spilling the pancake syrup all over the kitchen floor this morning had been the first indication the day would be interesting. After the incredibly lengthy clean-up – which had included Masen's trying to "help" and Forks's trying to lick up all the syrup – our one outing had been exhausting.

Bella finally had had enough of the grocery store and had wanted to go to the farmer's market. It was one of her favorite places; she loved to search for fresh ingredients for her cooking endeavors. But we hadn't been to the market since Carlie was born. The grocery store was simpler and faster. We'd needed the convenience. And we'd known that the market would be an adventure with the four kids along.

We'd been right.

Lizzie always was fascinated by everything at the market. As usual, she'd stuck close to her mother's side and asked endless questions. Carlie was too little to cause trouble beyond some fussiness here and there. But Masen… His innate curiosity meant that to him, new places, or places he didn't remember well, were a chance to explore. And Alex couldn't be left behind. They'd dragged me from one booth to the next to investigate everything.

Alex typically hung back to watch as Masen got right in the middle of things. Masen never meant to break anything – he truly did just want to see things, to learn – but his enthusiasm was so unbridled that he sometimes didn't grasp the consequences. I'd had to move quickly to keep him from toppling a few displays even while I was holding his hand.

And his eagerness never waned. Never.

Since I'd been busy keeping track of our sons, Bella had had to carry Carlie throughout the entire market. I'd felt bad about not giving her a break, but she simply had shaken her head when I'd tried. So I had walked ahead with the boys while she and the girls had taken their time to select their purchases.

When we had looped back around to meet the girls, Masen had discovered a farmer who had brought chickens with him. He'd started for the birds before I could catch him. But Bella had said firmly, "Masen…"

Her tone had stopped him. He had glanced back at her. And her expression had made him drag reluctantly back to us.

The kids knew exactly what Momma's looks meant. They usually responded to them without Bella's having to say anything. It was a constant source of amazement to me how a simple raised eyebrow from Bella often was enough to corral even Masen.

I needed to learn how to mimic my wife's expressions.

But even if I practiced, I knew that I'd never pull the looks off the way she did. Bella was just better at the parenting thing than I ever would be. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

I glanced over at Bella again. Her current occupation made me smile. She had her head bent over Masen's long-sleeve T-shirt. And she was carefully sewing up the large tear along the seam of the right sleeve.

We both had hoped that the kids would have burned off a lot of their energy during the shopping trip. Instead, they had been insane when we had gotten home. Bella had taken Lizzie and Alex down to the stream with Forks to let them wade in the water while Carlie, Masen, and I had headed into the front yard. Carlie and I played in the grass as Masen had ridden his bicycle.

And suddenly, Masen had aimed his bike directly for the front porch. I still didn't know what he had been thinking – whether he had been trying to jump the steps or just had lost his mind – but my desperate shouts of "Masen, no!" had had no effect on him. He'd rammed his bike full-speed into the bottom porch step. And flipped.

My heart still hammered when I thought about him flying up over the handlebars. I was extremely thankful I'd made him wear his helmet. A few scrapes and bruises, along with a shirt that needed his mother's mending, wasn't too bad an outcome for the impressive crash he'd endured.

He hadn't really been fazed by it, either. After he'd cried for a few minutes and gotten his cuts cleaned and bandaged, he'd run off again to get into something else. He had just disappeared back outside when Bella had brought Lizzie and Alex in so she could bandage Lizzie's latest scrape. I hadn't been surprised when Bella had told me that Lizzie had slipped climbing out of the water and had skinned her knee on a rock. Our eldest daughter took after her mother, right down to the clumsiness.

Likewise, Bella hadn't been surprised when I had explained Masen's newest injury, though she had been anxious until I'd assured her that he was fine. When she had finished cleaning up Lizzie's cut, she had offered to take her turn with Masen and Carlie while I looked after Lizzie and Alex. The entire afternoon and evening had consisted of Bella's and my trading off kids who never seemed to grow tired.

Even if we did.

At least the children's running amok during the day had led to hard crashes at bedtime. All four had fallen asleep very quickly, and we had yet to hear a sound from any of them. I doubted they would stir until morning. Which was good, because their mother and I needed time to recover.

Bella finished her sewing a moment later and held up the shirt to examine it. There were a few small tears in the material, but she had reattached the sleeve very easily. It would make a fine play shirt for our little troublemaker.

I watched absently as Bella gathered her sewing kit and the shirt and stood. She skimmed her fingers over my shoulder as she passed me. Forks trailed her up the stairs and to our room. A minute later, I heard the shower turn on.

I smiled and settled deeper into my chair. My fingers moved lazily as I adjusted a few notes in my latest composition. I probably should take advantage of the quiet and finish fixing the dishwasher, I mused. But I didn't have the energy. I would work on it tomorrow. If Alex and Carlie didn't let me get to it in the morning, I would be able to focus on it once Bella got home from teaching her class at Dartmouth.

My mind drifted. Bella taught one class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She was home by lunchtime each of those days. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she went to her studio later in the afternoon. But Friday afternoons… She usually was free.

I planned to take advantage of that this Friday. Even though we had a commitment that night, we would have a few hours to ourselves.

When the shower shut off, I gave her a few minutes to get settled. Finally I shoved out of my chair and made my way upstairs.

I found Bella curled up on the window seat in our bedroom with Forks on the floor beside her. She was in her pajamas with her dark hair in a damp wave over her shoulders. The old quilt from her bedroom at Charlie's house was draped over her waist. In her lap was a sketchbook. She didn't look up from her page when I walked in.

I moved to join her on the window seat. Her lips curved as I adjusted the quilt over her. "I thought you would be ready for bed," I commented.

"I am." She still didn't look up. "Just give me five minutes."

I smiled. "Take as long as you want."

She angled the book on her knees to work on a section of shading. "Five minutes."

Grinning, I left her and changed into my pajamas. True to her word, she finished her sketch in five minutes and put her book and pencils away. Forks sank to the floor somewhere nearby as she turned off the light and slid into bed beside me. I immediately opened my arm so she could tuck herself into my side.

For a few minutes, we were silent. I could feel her relaxing against me as her electricity buzzed through me. Her fingers moved, just slightly, where she grasped the material of my shirt. I shivered and flexed my arm around her.

"Bella?" I began quietly.

Her reply was a low hum. "Hm?"

"I know it's only Sunday night, and I know you're otherwise engaged on Friday evening, but I was wondering… Would you like to go out with me Friday afternoon?"

Bella suddenly snorted. She buried her face in my chest, and I knew that she was grinning. I ran my fingers through her hair as she composed herself. Finally she replied, "I would love to."

I smiled widely. "I'll pick you up after your class. Tia offered to watch Carlie and Alex for a couple of hours, and we'll be done in time to pick up Lizzie and Masen from school."

"You already have things arranged," she said. She sounded surprised… and kind of impressed.

"Yes."

Bella considered for a moment. "Do I get to know where we're going?"

"No."

She gave me a light squeeze. "Guess it's a good thing I trust you."

I smiled into the dark and held her close. "A very good thing."

* * *

><p>The week flew by in a blur of homework, giggles, and bandages. Even though Masen's adventures usually left bruises instead of scrapes, and Alex was too cautious to get hurt often – and he didn't share his mother and sister's clumsiness – poor Lizzie went through bandages regularly. She and Bella often competed – unintentionally – to see who would have more random injuries. Thankfully they both tended to obtain small and rather fast-healing wounds that were more an annoyance than anything else.<p>

It was too soon to tell with Carlie, but Bella and I were hoping she wouldn't inherit the clumsiness gene. I did find the trait strangely endearing on one hand, but on the other, I hated seeing my girls get hurt all the time.

Even if I was used to it.

When I walked into the art studio at Dartmouth a little after noon on Friday, I wasn't surprised to find Bella with a new bandage on her right index finger. She grinned, embarrassed, when I caught her hand to examine it.

"I opened a box of pencils," she explained.

I glanced at her. "Pencils," I repeated. She shrugged, and I shook my head. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as I lifted her hand to kiss her wound. I momentarily was distracted by her top-heavy mouth. Before I could lean in to focus my attention wholly on that perfect imbalance, she looked away.

"Give me a minute," she requested as she eased her hand free from mine.

I stepped back to allow her space to finish cleaning up the day's art supplies. As she moved through the room, I let my eyes wander. It had been a while since I'd been here. That realization felt strange. I had come here all the time to meet Bella when we had been students. But things had changed very little, if at all, since then. The room still housed the chaos of artistic creation. And it still smelled like a variety of materials, from paint to clay to metalwork.

It was the smell that clung to Bella when she returned home from here or from her studio. It was the scent of creativity. A scent that blended perfectly with her normal strawberries and freesia to form an oddly comforting fragrance.

I loved it.

I watched her stride confidently through the room to put things away in the cabinets and drawers. She always was at ease in the midst of art. I enjoyed seeing her this way.

When she returned to me a few minutes later, she paused in front of me and cocked her head. "Where are we going?"

I grinned widely. She had been trying all week to figure out what I had planned. It drove her crazy not knowing. But she finally could know now.

As soon as I pulled her Dartmouth baseball cap out of my back pocket, her face lit up. She knew immediately. "The baseball game," she said as she took the cap from me.

My heart skipped as she reached up to gather her hair into a ponytail and pull it through the hole in the back of the hat. It was a look I didn't see often, but one that I found particularly attractive. She smiled up at me when she had the hat on. "Is the game okay?" I asked.

"Yes. It's perfect." She picked up her purse and slid her hand into mine. "Let's go."

We headed for the baseball field hand in hand. I grinned like an idiot the entire way. My wife wasn't a sports fan, but the Dartmouth baseball field was a special place for us. She had encouraged me to try out for the team during our second year of school. And she had supported me – and my entire team – at every single home game. She had become my teammates' "little sister," cooking celebration dinners and being a welcome part of almost every gathering. They had loved her.

And she had loved them. She had loved every second of baseball season. Because I did. Even though she wasn't a sports fan, she was my fan. She never had seemed to get enough of seeing me on the baseball field.

Especially when I was in uniform.

The thought made me snicker just as we reached the bleachers. She glanced over at me. "What?" she demanded, already smiling.

"Just wishing I could be in uniform for you today."

Her eyes instantly darkened. "Hm. I do miss that," she agreed. She raised a brow. "You'll just have to model for me at home."

I chuckled. "Tonight."

She nodded. "Definitely."

I let her lead me through the stands to find a seat. As we made our way through, people started to notice us. Several teachers called greetings to Bella. A large number of students also greeted my wife. She was very popular on the campus for only teaching one class on an irregular basis, I mused. But I wasn't surprised. It was easy to love her.

A few professors also acknowledged me. Some knew me through Bella, but others remembered me from my being a student – and from my success as a musician. Two of the instructors complimented me on my latest movie score. Bella beamed proudly by my side as I accepted their praise.

We finally ended up sitting in Bella's normal spot, where she had been able see the pitcher's mound and I had been able to see her from it. A couple of her students were seated around us. After brief hellos, we settled in. And began to laugh quietly together as we overheard the conversations.

"Holy shit," one of the girls a few rows back whispered to her friend. "Did you see him? That's her husband. The musician? He's hot as hell."

"Mrs. Cullen's here with her husband," another girl commented from our right. "Aw, they look so cute together."

"Damn, she's a teacher?" a boy with her replied. "What class? I'm signing up."

I growled lowly and tightened my arm around Bella's shoulders. She laughed and leaned into my side. Her breath tickled my ear when she whispered, "Behave."

"Tell him that."

She kissed my jaw, taking me by surprise. She rarely kissed me in public. When I glanced down at her, she smiled. And I recognized the look in her eyes. Possessive. She was staking a claim, just like I was with my arm around her.

Interesting.

Particularly with her next words. "Take your turn," she teased.

I understood instantly. The memory made me grin. She had said the exact same thing to me the first time I'd played a home game here. She had listened to two girls discuss my looks throughout the game. Then, when she'd met me on the field after the game, we'd overheard my teammates discussing _her_ looks. I'd growled and held her closer just like today. And she'd told me to take my turn.

Right before she had let me kiss her. In the middle of the field. In front of everyone.

I flexed my arm around her to hold her even tighter. She took my hand in hers and rested them together on her knee. She didn't let go throughout the entire game.

When Dartmouth won – barely – the crowd erupted. Bella and I stood with everyone else to cheer. As the noise died down to the buzz of excited conversation, I heard my name being called. "Cullen!"

I glanced to the side and broke into a smile. "Hey, Coach," I returned. Bella stepped aside so I could shake hands with the man who had coached the baseball team when I had been pitcher. He had retired two years ago, but he still was an active part of the campus community. He regularly attended the games. And he remembered me.

"Hey, star pitcher," he said as we shook. "Heard about your latest film score. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He glanced toward Bella. "Oh, hello, Bella," he greeted her.

"Hey, Coach," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations on your art career," he said. "I've seen a few of the shows around here. Very nice work."

Bella smiled warmly. "Thank you." She glanced back as someone called her name. "Excuse me. It was nice to see you again."

"You, too." He watched her move away to talk to the student who had caught her attention. "I hear a lot about her," he commented. "She's quite a presence around here. But she always was. Glad you two are still together," he added. "Figured you would be."

I smiled. "I'm never letting her go."

He grinned broadly. As we began to discuss baseball, particularly Emmett's closing in on being the Mariner's general manager, I kept an eye on Bella. She was drawn into a few different conversations with students and teachers. She really was quite a presence here.

When the coach said good-bye and continued on his way to the locker rooms, I turned to look for Bella. She was just returning to me from a large group of students. The two girls and the boy we'd overheard were part of the group. I tried not to growl again as I noticed the boy's – and a few other males' – stares.

Bella walked right to me and slipped her hands into my open jacket to fist my T-shirt on my sides. I could feel the slight chill of her skin through the material as I stepped in close. "You're cold."

"A little," she admitted.

I immediately shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her. The wind had picked up during the game, and being away from my side had left Bella with little warmth in her thin sweater. "We should go."

Her hands tightened in my shirt to hold me still. "Not yet."

I leaned back so I could meet her gaze. I knew that look. She hadn't put her hands in my jacket just because she was cold.

Her eyes were intent on me as I carefully eased her hat off and stuffed it into my pocket. When her hair was free, I focused on her top-heavy mouth, on that imbalance that had taunted me in the studio. For a moment, I stared at her too-full upper lip, anticipating. Savoring the fact that she was letting me kiss her here publicly again. That she wanted me to. Then, slowly, I leaned down to brush my mouth over hers.

I felt her hand slide up my back to tangle in my hair. She urged me closer and angled to deepen the kiss. There was nothing in the world but her as I framed her face in my hands and felt her electricity sparking everywhere we touched.

Gradually, I became aware of the hoots and laughter around us. I slowly eased back and slid one of my hands into her hair as I kept the other molded to her cheek. Her students were going to taunt her about this, I realized. But when she opened her eyes to look up at me, I knew that she didn't care.

Her lips curved as she studied my face. "Hot as hell," she murmured.

I laughed at her echoing her student's assessment of me. "Wait 'til you see the uniform."

"Mm." Bella tugged on my shirt to straighten it. "Looking forward to it. In fact… I think I'll wear one of your shirts tonight."

My mouth went dry and I made a rather embarrassing choking noise as my heart faltered in my chest. Bella gave me a sly grin. Wearing my shirts was something she'd started back in college when I was gone for away games. It was something she still did when I was out of town. It was how she felt close to me when I wasn't there, the only way she could sleep without me. It was how I always found her dressed when I came home. What she was wearing every time she welcomed me back. I associated seeing her in my shirts with rather intimate welcome-home celebrations.

But me in my uniform and her in my shirt… That was a reminder of the very first time she'd gotten the chance to miss me while I'd been away – and the very first time she'd gotten to welcome me home.

I glanced toward the students. A few were still watching us and smiling. Mostly the girls who had the romantic looks on their faces. The rest had lost interest. Thank God.

"We need to go before this conversation gets any more entertaining," I said.

"We do," she agreed reluctantly. "I have to go get set up. You're okay with the kids?"

"Yes." I adjusted my jacket over her shoulders. "I'll bring you a coat."

"Thanks." She kissed me again, quickly. "And thank you. For the date."

"Anytime." I took her hand and escorted her past our little audience and out of the bleachers. At the Volvo, she turned to face me. She was taking the car so I could have the SUV to pick up the kids, so we traded keys. "We'll see you in an hour or so," I told her.

She squeezed my hand and slid into the car. "Should be interesting," she remarked. "See you there."

I waved as she pulled away. Then I considered her words. She was right. It should be interesting.

She had been "volunteered" by Masen's and Lizzie's teachers to man the face painting booth at the school's spring carnival tonight. The way she'd been corralled into it amused her. But she didn't mind. I could tell she was kind of looking forward to it. I was, too. I couldn't wait to see the people whose faces she would paint. Living masterpieces.

And I couldn't wait to get home afterward. Because we had some modeling to do.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The only thing on my mind the entire time I worked to set up my face painting booth was Edward's promise to model his uniform for me. And his reaction when I'd told him that I planned to wear one of his shirts.

It was going to be a good night.

The teachers and other volunteers wandered past as I worked. They offered thanks and expressed their eagerness to see what I could do with face paint. I wondered that myself. I'd never painted faces before. It should be interesting.

But Masen's and Lizzie's teachers had faith in me. Since I was a professional artist, they had pursued me – volunteered me, more accurately – to operate this booth at the carnival tonight. I would have agreed to do it for my kids anyway, so the teachers hadn't needed to try to guilt me into it, but their tactic in "asking" me had been amusing.

I finished setting up a little early and sat at my booth, waiting for the carnival to start and wondering what kind of things I could paint. I was used to drawing pictures _of_ people, not on people. I hoped Edward would show up first. I could practice on him.

Apparently, though, the teachers had advertised my presence. Because by the time Edward showed up with the kids forty minutes after the start of the carnival, I'd already painted a dozen faces.

Edward approached the booth with my coat and Carlie in his arms and an apologetic look on his face. "Masen," he said by way of explanation.

I smiled at him and Carlie, then I looked down at the three little monsters who gathered eagerly at the counter, calling, "Momma!"

"Hey, sweethearts," I greeted them. "Did you have dinner?"

"Yes!"

"I can tell." I reached out to wipe at a spot on Alex's shirt. "Pasta?"

"Spaghetti," Edward supplied.

"Ah." I took the coat Edward offered and set it aside. I couldn't wear it or his jacket while I worked. But I definitely would wear it later, when I left the booth and the small heater the school had provided. "Thanks."

"I saw some of your work," Edward told me. He glanced toward the group who had just left my booth. There were two cats, one zombie, and oddly, a pig. I shrugged when he raised a brow at the last one. I didn't ask questions. I just painted what the customers requested. He grinned at my reaction. "Impressive," he praised.

I grinned back. Face painting was turning out to be rather fun. I was discovering all sorts of things that I could turn people into, and several of the teachers had stopped by to tell me that every single painted face looked shockingly real. When I'd painted one of the teachers' faces as a dragon, she had walked away raving about how it had taken me less than five minutes. But Edward wasn't surprised by my speed; he expected it.

"Those four took you what, ten minutes?" he guessed, motioning toward the pig, zombie, and two cats.

"Probably."

He just shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

I noticed something behind him. "Lizzie, Masen, Alex," I began. "Ms. Hammond is driving a train around the carnival. Would you like to go for a ride?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled up at Edward. "Can you put them on the train? The ride takes about ten minutes. She'll bring them back right here."

"Sure." He led the kids over to the train, which was a small cart hooked to two little cars with three benches apiece. I watched him load our children into one of the cars and speak briefly with Ms. Hammond. When the train pulled away, our kids waved energetically, giggling and smiling.

Edward returned to my booth. I immediately reached up for his face. "Come here."

With a wide grin, he set Carlie on the counter and handed her the cloth book he'd brought for her, then he sat on the stool in front of me and leaned forward with his eyes closed. I cradled his chin in my hand and began painting his face around his smile.

It took me only a couple of minutes to finish. I stopped twice to distract Carlie, but Edward didn't move, letting me complete my work before he looked in the mirror beside him. When I was satisfied with his appearance, I sat back and smiled at him. "Okay. You can look."

He opened his eyes and gazed at me for a moment before he turned to look at his reflection. His brows rose. "A mountain lion?"

"Yep."

He angled his head to examine all of my work. "Wow. This is incredible." Finally he looked back at me. "Why a mountain lion?"

I shrugged. "Seemed to fit."

His lips slanted into the lopsided smile I loved so much. "I like it."

"Good." I glanced over at Carlie, who was considering Edward's new look. She hadn't been fond of face paint at Halloween, but she had gotten over her aversion fairly quickly. This time, she didn't seem to be as bothered by it. Her emerald eyes narrowed on her father's matching ones, then she turned her attention back to the paintbrush she'd discovered and was waving through the air.

"What about you, baby?" Edward asked. "You want your face painted?"

"No."

I grinned. Everything was no with Carlie lately. But this particular no wasn't a true no, so I turned her around to face me. "Paint?" I asked.

She reached for me. I smiled wider and pulled her to me. A few minutes later, Edward was holding a little teddy bear.

"Cute!" Ms. Hammond exclaimed as she parked the train behind Edward and got a look at my husband's and daughter's faces.

Edward smiled and let our bear lean down to greet her siblings as they climbed out of their car. "Thank you," I replied. Then I turned my attention to Lizzie as she scrambled over to the booth.

"Paint me, Momma!" she exclaimed.

"Please?" I reminded her.

"Please."

Masen and Alex anxiously awaited their turns as I worked. Less than ten minutes later, my mountain lion was standing with a teddy bear, a lamb, a monkey, and a dog.

Edward studied each one. "Their stuffed animals," he realized.

"Yes," I agreed. Lizzie's lamb, Masen's monkey, Alex's dog, and Carlie's teddy bear had inspired their face paint. And they all seemed to like the resemblances.

Edward shook his head again, awed. "You are amazing."

I smiled. "The carnival ends in about two hours. Let them explore? But come back if you need me to watch Carlie."

"I will." He reached out to trail his fingers down my cheek. "Amazing," he murmured to himself.

He started to walk away with the kids, but I stopped him. "Edward?"

He looked back as a young couple approached the booth. "Yes?"

I acknowledged the couple and turned my attention back to my husband. "I'm staying after to help clean up. Then I have to stop by the studio." One of his button-up shirts was in the back room there. And I had every intention of wearing it home. "I probably won't be home until after the kids are all asleep."

His eyes glinted in his mountain lion face. "Okay."

My smile was mischievous. "See you later, Slugger."

I could see him clench his jaw and swallow hard as his gaze grew intense on me. Slowly, he backed away, letting Masen and Alex tug him along. We didn't break eye contact until a group of people moved between us and hid my family from my sight. Then I shook myself and greeted the couple waiting to get their faces painted.

I enjoyed working the carnival. But I couldn't wait for it to end.

Because I knew that my hot as hell mountain lion would be waiting in his uniform to welcome me home.


	44. Forever

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Got a few requests for this, and apparently it was lurking somewhere, because the latest request made this scene unfold very clearly. Edward is 19; Bella is almost 19. August. Honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was never going to get enough of this.

Bella and I had arrived in Italy two days ago. Everything about the trip was a mystery to her; I'd made sure to keep most of the details from her so I could surprise her as much as possible. The first surprise had been our lodging.

We'd driven deep into the Tuscan countryside to an old, five-bedroom farmhouse that had been converted into a small inn run by the owner, an elderly woman named Gianna. Bella had been confused when I had detoured away from the nearby city of Volterra. I knew that she'd expected to stay at a place within the town. But when she had seen the house, she had been enchanted. Just like I'd known that she would be.

She had expected others to be staying in the house once she had learned it was an inn. Her reaction when she'd found out that I had rented all four guest rooms for the length of our stay had been comical. She'd been floored, then the protest had risen in her eyes – she didn't like it when she thought I was doing too much for her. Her protest had died quickly when I'd explained how I'd chosen the house and managed to rent it just for us.

Carlisle knew Gianna. He had stayed in Italy for a few years right after he'd graduated from medical school. So he had helped me research everything for the trip – and he had called in a favor from Gianna for Bella and me. Bella had sighed a little over the extravagance of Carlisle's wedding gift to us, but she hadn't been able to help smiling over it… and admitting, without saying a word, that she loved it.

I was rather fond of it myself.

The sun was streaming through the window. It was mid-afternoon. And Bella and I had yet to leave the room we'd chosen for our own.

I was stretched out on my back on the bed with my arm around my wife. Her head rested in the hollow of my shoulder. She wasn't in her sleeping position, so she wasn't tired. She was just… content. Like I was. Relaxed.

Satisfied.

We both gazed absently up at the ceiling. Her fingers were laced through mine where my hand rested on her collarbone. I could feel her electricity buzzing along the length of my side. She was so warm beside me. I was ridiculously comfortable because she was there.

And totally unmotivated to ever move.

My mind was pleasantly blank as Bella toyed with my fingers. I was vaguely aware of how our breathing and heartbeats had lined up as they often did when we slept. It was natural for us to be as close to one body as humanly possible. Even more so now.

For a long while, we were silent. Then Bella commented suddenly, "I promised Charlie we would see _some_ of Italy."

My lips curved. "We did." We'd spent part of the day yesterday exploring the hills around the house. Just strolling hand in hand. Enjoying the scenery. And each other.

"I don't think that counts." Bella paused. Her hand squeezed mine and her body pressed tighter into my side, making her meaning perfectly clear when she asked, "But how do we… _stop_?"

I grinned up at the ceiling. I honestly didn't know. So I grabbed hold of the one thing that would always motivate me: taking care of her. "Are you hungry?"

Her head angled toward mine on my shoulder. "_Yes_. I'm starving."

My grin widened. She hadn't realized it until I'd mentioned it. But she'd worked up an appetite. "We could go out. Wander around a little."

She shifted to press a gentle kiss to the side of my throat. "That sounds good," she murmured against my skin. Then, just as my pulse began to speed, she slipped out of my arm. I let my fingertips trail down her spine as she sat up. I remained where I was when she got up and headed for her suitcase. "Anything in mind?"

I watched her lazily as she chose an outfit. There was a _lot_ on my mind. But I behaved myself. "I could go for some lasagna."

Bella shot me a smirk over her shoulder. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was entertained by my attachment to the basics when she was so eager to try new foods – especially since she made lasagna and spaghetti for me all the time at home. I just smiled and reminded her, "I am nothing if not traditional."

She shook her head and turned her focus to her clothes. After a moment, I got up and crossed the room to my own suitcase. I noticed her stillness a second later. When I glanced over at her, I found her watching me, her shirt forgotten in her hands. So it was my turn to smirk at her.

My expression pulled her out of her distraction. I grinned when she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her clothing. I hitched on my jeans as she shrugged into her top. Then I moved to her and reached for the bottom button of her shirt.

She froze. Her eyes flew to my face. I kept my eyes on my task as I carefully buttoned her into her shirt. Her breathing picked up as I worked my way up the column. When I fastened the final button, my hand lingered where a pretty flush had risen up her throat. I slowly lifted my hand to her cheek and leaned down. Her breath caught when I kissed her forehead. And when I stepped away to pull on my own T-shirt, it took her a moment to open her eyes and look over at me.

She considered me as I tugged on my shoes. "We need to set up some rules."

"Rules," I repeated, amused.

"Yes. Since we're new to this." She had her serious look on, but I could see the smile in her wide brown eyes. "First rule: You can't mess with my clothes when we're getting ready to go somewhere."

I tucked my wallet in my pocket and turned to face her. Her eyes were on me when I moved to stand in front of her again. Purposefully, I reached out to smooth the collar of her shirt. Her skin warmed under my hand. Suddenly she took a step back and protested, "We only have one rule!"

I wasn't deterred. "Rules are meant to be broken."

She grabbed my hand and pulled it away from her shirt. "We're never getting out of this room if you don't stop."

"Okay," I surrendered. My wife was hungry. I did need to stop. For now. "Let's go."

We made our way to the kitchen. Gianna was just emerging from her room, which was on the opposite side of the house from the guest rooms and was separated from them by the living space. The distance was "convenient," as Bella had sarcastically observed when she'd realized that the homeowner's room was as far from ours as possible. I hadn't disagreed.

I pressed a smile into Bella's hair as we paused in the middle of the kitchen. Gianna was reading over something and didn't look up until she reached the small table in the corner of the room. She broke into a wide grin when she finally noticed us.

The petite white-haired woman reminded Bella and me of an Italian Mrs. Varner. She was a forceful presence. And she instantly had developed a great fondness for us. "You're going out?" she asked in her thickly accented English, her eyes bright on our interlocked hands.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"It's outside," she told me.

Bella glanced up at my face, curious. I carefully didn't look at her. "Thank you."

"Have fun."

Bella squeezed my hand as we headed for the door. "What's outside?" she asked quietly.

She never could stand a mystery. Even for a few seconds. But I didn't answer her. Instead, I led her outside and let her see for herself.

She froze when she saw it. "You got a scooter?" She stared for a moment, contemplating the machine in front of her. "You are really trying to kill me."

I grinned and offered her a helmet. "Just hold on tight."

Slowly, she put on the helmet and climbed on behind me. Her arms locked securely around my waist. Her electricity and warmth coursed through me as her body molded to mine. I hesitated a moment, savoring the feel of her wrapped so tightly around me. It probably was a good thing no one could see my expression right then.

Finally I turned my head to ask if she was ready. My gaze landed on the house. On the window beside us. And on Bella's reflection in the glass.

My wife's cheek was pressed against my back, her head was turned toward the house… and her too-observant brown eyes were locked on our reflection. She'd seen my expression. My reaction to her.

She always caught me. Always.

I offered her an unrepentant grin. Her lips curved. My heart gave an almost painful slam when she tightened her arms and legs around me. I watched her reflection as she turned her face to kiss the center of my back. Then she nestled against me again and said innocently, "Your stomach is growling."

My stomach wasn't the only thing growling, I thought. Bella was going to be the death of me. But I would die very, very happy.

I started the scooter and pulled away from the house. By the time we got to Volterra, Bella had gotten the hang of riding the bike. She leaned with me into the curves. Every move I made, she anticipated and made with me. I was used to our synchronicity by now, but it was a surreal experience to feel our bodies acting as one even in this way.

I owed Gianna a lifetime of favors for renting this scooter for me.

We wove easily through the narrow streets on the scooter. I could feel Bella looking from side to side as she took in the impressive stone architecture of the old city. I focused on locating the restaurants Gianna had mentioned over the dinner she'd made for us last night. Before I could find one, Bella suddenly squeezed my waist. I immediately pulled to the side of the road and slowed down.

"What is it?" I asked, angling my head toward her.

"Let's have pizza."

I glanced back at the little pizza place we had just passed, then I tilted my head toward Bella again. I'd expected my foodie wife to want some fancy pasta dish or random seafood. Her request threw me. "Really?"

"It's Italian," she defended herself. As I smiled at her tone, she went on, "And we're going to be here for a while. I think I'll get to have a little of everything. Right now I kind of want pizza."

"Okay." I looked for a place to park. "Pizza it is."

Since it was the middle of a weekday afternoon, the restaurant was empty when we walked in. It was run by a husband and wife who appeared to be in their late sixties – and who didn't let their customers' presence affect their conversation style.

Bella and I were politely seated by the husband at a little table near the back. But he wasn't so polite when he returned to his wife. Even sitting toward the back of the room, Bella and I had a clear view of the woman as she prepared the toppings for our pizza beside the wood stove – and of the man as his blood pressure rose while they squabbled in heated Italian.

We could tell the arguing was normal for them. It seemed to be the way they communicated. Each seemed rather indulgent of the other despite their antics. But it was incredibly entertaining to watch the woman's indignant responses to her husband's dramatic arm waving and finger pointing. She didn't raise her voice the way he did, but she got her point across in her short – and firm – replies.

After one particularly grand arm-waving moment from the man, Bella's eyes were wide and amused on my face when she mouthed, _"Holy crow."_

I chuckled and reached across the table to take her hand in mine. She smiled as I absently toyed with her engagement ring. I felt her foot bump mine under the table, and my grin was ridiculous at the idea of playing footsie with my wife while the older couple ranted at one another in the background.

When the man brought us our pizza a little while later, I kept Bella's hand in mine. The man stared at our interlocked fingers for a second, then he set the pizza on the table and looked from my face to Bella's. He backed away when we thanked him. I noticed him glance back toward his wife, then look at us again. He moved to join his wife and said something to her. She peered toward us.

For a moment, the room was silent. Bella and I carefully kept our attention on our pizza – not hard to do, since it was the best pizza I'd ever had – and gently rubbed one another's hands. We were halfway through our first slices when the couple began to speak lowly to one another. Their tone had shifted. They were quiet now. Almost reverent.

Bella caught my eye. Her lips twitched. I forgot about the reason for her amusement when I focused on her top-heavy mouth. That feature of hers always had been a fascination of mine. I loved the way her upper lip was slightly too full to match the lower. It created the most perfect imbalance.

She squeezed my fingers. She'd noticed my distraction. And she was just as distracted when I shot her the lopsided smile that I knew she loved.

There were a few more minutes of peace as the older couple observed and thoughtfully discussed us in a language we didn't understand. Then the wife said something that made the husband throw his arms in the air, and their squabbling picked up where it had left off.

Bella laughed softly when she heard the argument begin again. I grinned and reached over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Pizza had been the perfect choice, I thought as I watched her smile. We would remember this place and its animated owners for a very long time.

When I noticed that Bella no longer seemed interested in the pizza, I pressed her fingers. "Are you full?"

"Yes." Bella paused. "But I want gelato."

I grinned. That was my girl.

We paid for the pizza and thanked the owners as we left. The couple were quiet, watching us walk out. But we barely were out the door before the squabbling resumed.

Around the corner from the pizzeria, we found the place Gianna had recommended for its gelato. We each got a cone and headed back out to stroll hand in hand through the city as we ate. Bella made a contented humming sound as she worked her way through her dessert.

"This is unbelievably good," she remarked.

She offered her lemon cone to me. I took a quick bite, then I gave her a taste of my hazelnut gelato in exchange. She sighed over it and looked torn. I chuckled and kissed her hair. "You can have gelato for every meal if you want it, love."

Her mouth quirked upward at the corners. "You only honeymoon once," she agreed.

"You're right. It does only happen once," I said. "Because with you, the honeymoon will never end."

She glanced over at me with arched brows. "You had a little too much cheese on that pizza."

"Maybe," I allowed. "But I'm serious. Every day with you is a honeymoon. It has been from the beginning. Since the moment I met you."

Bella's stride slowed as she studied my face. I watched the emotions flash through her wide brown eyes. Suddenly she pulled her gaze away. "Second rule," she began. "You can't say things like that to me in public."

I grinned to myself. My words had affected her. A lot. And since she still wasn't good at expressing her emotions, I had flustered her. Particularly because, as she pointed out, we weren't alone on the streets. She could admit her feelings more freely to me now. But only to me – and only when we were alone.

"Okay," I replied. I couldn't resist teasing her. "I'll tell you in private. That offer will cost you, though. It includes demonstrations."

Her eyes were dark when she glanced at me again. "Your gelato is melting."

I snickered. She was subtly informing me that my comments were growing too heated. I found her warning to be extremely cute. Especially paired with the pale blush on her cheeks. But I backed off to let her focus on her dessert. She'd been looking forward to having authentic gelato for weeks. I didn't want to distract her from her enjoyment of finally being able to indulge her craving.

I could distract her when she was done.

As we continued to walk, I let my mind wander. Tomorrow I would let Bella in on all the secrets I'd been holding about our trip. I had plenty to tell her. I had done my research. Italy was an artist's dream. And I planned to take my artist to all the hotspots. She would fangirl when she found out we would be going to all the museums, including the Uffizi and the Galleria dell'Accademia in Florence. I also had discovered out-of-the-way places, like a little workshop here in Volterra where alabaster was sculpted. I couldn't wait to surprise her.

But for now…

We finished our gelato as we circled back toward the scooter. Bella was quiet for a moment. I noticed her lips curving as she considered something. "So," she mused aloud. "These demonstrations of yours…"

My heart gave a raw pound before it began to sprint in my chest. "Yes?"

"How soon can I schedule the first one?"

My fingers tightened around hers. "As soon as you're ready."

"Hm." Her eyes were bright on my face. "How fast can that scooter go?"

I grinned so broadly it hurt. She laughed as I began to walk faster. Her hand gripped mine as we raced our way back to our bike. This time, she climbed onto the scooter behind me without hesitation. Her arms constricted around my waist as she wrapped herself around me. Our shared eagerness made us both giddy. It heightened everything. Even our electricity sparked more intensely as we rode the high together.

But as we approached the farmhouse, I could feel Bella's mood shifting. Her energy quieted. She wasn't withdrawing; she was becoming thoughtful. When we parked outside the house, I turned to find her chewing on her lower lip, her gaze introspective. She continued to worry her lip as she let me take her hand and lead her inside.

I paused in the kitchen to let Gianna know that we were in for the evening and to thank her for her restaurant recommendations. As we spoke, Bella pulled away from me and slipped out the back door. I followed a moment later to find her standing at the edge of the little garden behind the house. Her eyes were distant as she stared out over the hills.

She tilted her head toward me when I stepped up behind her. Her gaze remained on the sun-drenched landscape. "I'm never going to get enough of this."

I stroked her back and lifted my eyes to the Tuscan countryside. "Italy is nice."

"I don't mean Italy." She turned away from the scenery. Her eyes locked with mine. They were so dark they were almost black when she said, "I mean being with you."

My heart stopped. It felt like my entire body locked down. Her words echoed in my mind. Her voice, my thoughts. I'd thought the same thing this afternoon while I'd lain with her in my arms. We were exactly in tune. Always.

I swallowed hard. My heart started again, and picked up speed. My voice was husky when I replied, "You have plenty of time to get sick of me."

"That's not going to happen." She smiled up at me as I stepped into her. "But I guess I could try."

"Take your time," I encouraged. "We have forever."

"Forever," she agreed. Her tone made the word a promise. Then she kissed me, and I could feel that promise in every part of my soul. The soul that was bound to hers.

Forever.


	45. Fans

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

This chapter really did not want to be written. I think it knew it couldn't compare to the last one. But here it is, finally.

End of May (this is a little over a month after chapter 43). Lizzie is 8; Masen is 6; Alex is nearing 5; Carlie is 20 months.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

One of Edward's compositions was playing downstairs.

I smiled to myself. He must have taken my iPod with him when he'd left the bedroom so he could hook it up to the speakers in the family room. A little prelude to his concert, I mused, tucking the last few locks of my hair into their twist.

When I was sure my hair was decent, I smoothed my skirt and grabbed my heels. Edward had zipped up the back of my dress before he had gone downstairs, so he had seen the outfit already. But I knew that the fancy hair would get to him. It always did.

I headed downstairs with my shoes still dangling from my fingertips. I wouldn't put them on until I had to. Even without them, I received a huge grin and a "Pretty, Momma!" from Alex when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Tia smiled at me as I thanked my son. "He's right," she agreed. "Very pretty."

"Thank you." I looked down at Carlie, who was holding Tia's hand. When my daughter reached up for me with an eager "Momma," I scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

Tia's smile widened. "You're excited," she commented.

I grinned as I smoothed Carlie's dark hair. "Yes," I admitted. "I am."

It had been a while since I had been able to attend one of Edward's concerts. I didn't go to the concerts out of state very often; I usually stayed home with the kids and worked at my studio, and sometimes at Dartmouth, while he traveled. This was his first show in our hometown in almost a year, and I'd only been able to attend one other concert of his since then. I couldn't wait to sit in the audience again, in a different section – I always sat somewhere new to experience his music from a different angle – and soak in the atmosphere and the emotion of my husband's work.

Tia opened her mouth to reply, but I held up a hand to stop her. When Masen started to run past from behind me, I grabbed his arm with my free hand. "No," I said simply.

He sagged a little as Forks sat next to me and glanced from Masen to me and back again. Masen sighed and gave me the football he was carrying. Then he wandered away to get into his next adventure with his little brother and Forks trailing along behind him.

Tia shook her head. "He's really something," she remarked. "And you, knowing exactly what he's up to before you even see him… I wish I could do that with Riley."

"According to Benjamin, you do," I informed her. I paused. Mrs. Varner was out of town, so Tia was filling in as our babysitter. I knew that Tia liked our kids and didn't mind their energy, but I still felt the need to apologize in advance. "And I'm sorry about whatever Masen gets into tonight. He really doesn't intend to destroy things, but he's just so…"

"Curious?" Tia grinned. "It's fine." She took Carlie from me and nodded toward the family room. I realized that another song had started while we had been talking. "Speaking of curious, you have to be dying to see what's going on in there."

I smiled. Edward constantly teased me about my rampant curiosity, but my friends were very aware of that particular trait of mine, too. I couldn't stand a mystery for long. And since I hadn't seen Lizzie in the last few minutes, I was very interested in what I may find in the family room.

Tia and Carlie followed me to the room. I froze in the doorway and felt my heart stutter.

My husband was dancing with our eldest daughter in the middle of the family room. He looked dashing in his tux, with his hair slightly tousled like always and his emerald eyes lit with affection as he held Lizzie in a traditional pose. Lizzie clung to his hand and followed his lead, her curls, the exact same shade of bronze as her daddy's hair, bouncing with her movements. The skirt of her light summer dress swung around their legs as they twirled.

And the details grew a little blurry as my eyes filled with tears.

I was vaguely aware of Tia's subtly walking away with a jabbering Carlie, but I didn't look away from my husband and my daughter as they danced. I wanted to remember every second of this. I would sketch them later, exactly this way.

Edward noticed me very quickly after I stopped in the doorway. His eyes skimmed over my dress – deep blue for him, as Alice knew to design blue gowns for me when I attended his events – then lifted to my hair. The green of his eyes darkened, and he swallowed hard as he took in the twist. When he caught my gaze through my tears, he smiled softly at me for a moment, then he returned his full attention to the little girl in his arms.

The song ended a minute later, and Edward stepped back to offer Lizzie a formal bow. She giggled and curtsied back. I smiled, impressed by the display and wondering where she had picked up the move.

Lizzie caught sight of me as she straightened. She immediately raced over to me as Edward turned off the iPod. "Momma!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "Daddy danced with me!"

"I saw." I brushed her wild curls back from her face. "You looked very grown up."

She beamed even as her eyes wandered to take in my dress. "You are very pretty, Momma," she told me sincerely.

"You are, too, sweetheart," I replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to steal your daddy now. He has to get to his concert. Can you go find Tia for me, please?"

"Yes."

I watched her run off toward the kitchen. When I turned back, Edward was standing right in front of me. I tilted my head back to look up at him. His hand immediately lifted and trailed lightly, carefully, over my hair. "She's right," he said quietly. "You are very pretty."

"Seems to be the consensus," I said. "Alex thought so, too."

"Our kids have good taste."

I grinned and straightened his jacket. "Did Lizzie tell you how handsome you are?"

"She may have mentioned it."

"Then you're right about the good taste." I lifted up on my toes to kiss him briefly. "Are you ready to go?"

His lips curved into the lopsided smile I loved so much. "As soon as you put your shoes on."

He chuckled as I rolled my eyes and sat on the arm of the couch to tug on my heels. He knew how much I hated the things. So he knew just how much I loved him to be wearing them for him.

When I stood, Edward let his eyes wander to take in my legs before I let my long gown drop to cover them. I smirked at him when he met my gaze again. He just grinned back. "You have sexy calves," he informed me seriously.

"Sexy calves," I repeated dubiously.

He bumped my thigh with his knee. "Sexy legs, really," he amended. "But the shoes make your calves particularly sexy."

"Right." I turned away from him as Tia and the kids returned to the family room. "Okay, guys, Daddy and I are leaving. Be good for Tia."

"Bye, Momma! Bye, Daddy!"

Edward and I kissed each of the kids good night and headed for the door. Tia waved us away, smiling, when we thanked her again and gave her an estimate of midnight for a return time.

In the silence of the car, Edward took my hand as he pulled away from the house. "You got everything packed?" he asked lowly as we headed for the main road.

I squeezed his hand. "Yes."

He nodded vaguely and grew quiet. My mind drifted to the small suitcase I had packed less than an hour ago. I had to leave for Phoenix tomorrow afternoon to appear at the opening of my latest exhibit in a museum there. It would be my first time traveling for my job since Carlie was born. I had grown rather comfortable with staying home with the kids while Edward was the one to travel, so thinking about leaving in less than twenty-four hours and being gone for the next three days was kind of strange. After almost two years of having all my professional appearances within driving distance, it made me slightly jittery to be back in the cross-country traveling game.

Edward seemed a little thrown off by the idea, too. He encouraged my traveling, and he strongly supported my career, but we didn't like being apart, and he never liked the idea of my going anywhere alone. He wasn't looking forward to my leaving tomorrow any more than he looked forward to leaving me each time he had his own professional appearance to make.

But now that I was starting to travel again, our schedules would be the same as they had been before Carlie. We arranged our trips around each other's travel dates so one of us always would be home, or we tried to travel together as a whole family. Fortunately, I only was out of town rarely, for a day or two every couple of months when my art was featured in a gallery or I was asked to speak somewhere. Edward was gone much more regularly, particularly when he was in the middle of one of his concert series, though he tried to set up his schedule to be able to come home between every location.

The separation was the hardest part of our jobs. Neither of us could stand to be apart from our kids or each other for very long. So even though I was looking forward to getting back into the swing of my work, I already was hating the distance. But I knew that I would talk to my kids several times while I was gone. I would tell them good night and good morning. They would be waiting to swarm me when I returned. And my husband would be waiting to welcome me home. Just like I always waited to welcome him. Privately. A celebration of being reunited. Of being together.

Before we were separated and reunited, though, we had tonight. And tonight was his. So no more thinking about separation.

I studied his face and his serious expression as he drove. "I am so excited for this."

His mouth turned up at the corners. "I am, too." He glanced over at me. "I've been looking forward to this since New York."

My own lips curved then. The last concert of his that I had attended had been in New York City, when we had taken the kids to visit Alice and Jasper for a weekend. Edward and I both had been anxious for my next opportunity to be his fangirl. He always was much more relaxed when I was in the audience, and I couldn't get enough of _being_ in his audience. Tonight was particularly special for us because he was playing at the concert hall where his solo career had begun.

"Siobhan said this concert sold out in record time," I mused.

"That's because it's a smaller venue."

"It's because you're home," I countered. "And you're incredible."

He just smiled and lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles. "Oh," he said suddenly. "Before you leave tomorrow, Alex wants to play you the new song he learned. And Carlie may finish the picture she was working on, if she even remembers that she started it."

I grinned. "My little artists," I murmured. Alex was turning out to be a lot like his daddy – he loved the piano – and Carlie was showing an early interest in "drawing" – or more accurately, scribbling – little pictures. Their pursuits were especially cute given the fact that Alex looked so much like Edward and Carlie looked more like me.

"Lizzie won't finish what she's doing until you get back," Edward added.

My grin widened. "Make sure you sharpen her pencil for her."

He chuckled. "I will."

I gazed absently out the window, wondering what type of story Lizzie was writing for me this time. She loved her books, and she recently had begun to string her thoughts together into short tales that she was extremely eager to present to me. She enthusiastically shared her works with Edward, too, but she especially liked to bring them to me since story time always had been a special time for us.

Her daddy would read to her while I was gone. But maybe one of the nights I was away, I would be able to read to her over the phone. I'd have to make sure I took one of her books with me. Carlie and Alex may listen to the story, too, even if Masen wouldn't.

Edward was quiet the rest of the drive, letting me get lost in my thoughts while he was lost in his. When he pulled into the parking lot in the back of the concert hall a few minutes later, he gave my hand a squeeze before he got out and rounded the car to open my door for me. We walked hand in hand into the building and paused just inside the door.

I reached up to smooth his hair back from his forehead, and he smiled down at me. "I'll see you at intermission," he said.

"Yes." We always spent the intermission together backstage, ever since his very first performance. I kissed him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you."

Slowly, I slipped away from him and headed toward the theater. Edward didn't move, watching me until I was out of his sight. I finally heard him walking away to get ready when he no longer could see me.

I found my seat quickly and settled as the audience gradually began to fill in around me. I was sitting in the center this time, in an aisle seat halfway back from the stage. About ten minutes before the concert was to begin, a couple who seemed to be in their early fifties took the two seats beside me. I gave them a polite smile and went back to watching the crowd.

After a moment, I noticed the woman stealing a glance at me around her husband, who was seated between us. I carefully kept my eyes averted, hoping she simply was curious about my obviously being alone. I didn't want her to recognize me as an artist. Tonight was Edward's, not mine.

When the man pulled his wife into a quiet conversation and drew her attention away from me a minute later, I was relieved. But my relief was short-lived, because I quickly realized that they were true fans of my husband. They knew a lot about him – and about his family.

I listened interestedly at first as they discussed Edward's professional history, from his education at Dartmouth and his time with the symphony to his taking on a solo career and tackling movie scores. It made me incredibly proud to hear others talk about him as fans of his work. But when the conversation took a personal turn and I realized that they had followed him enough to know his biography, including his marrying young and having four children, I began to shift uncomfortably in my seat.

Particularly when they mentioned Edward's "elusive wife."

Even as I grew uneasy with their talking about me, I had to smile to myself. Because as often as I had been in Edward's audiences over the years, I had kept a low profile, especially after my own career had exploded. I made sure the focus stayed where it was supposed to – on him. I worked hard to be unnoticed.

My efforts generally had been successful. I typically received a few stares from those who couldn't quite figure out how they knew me, because although people knew that the famous artist and the famous composer were married, they usually failed to place me out of context. Fans of mine did recognize me here and there, but mostly I was able to remain invisible at Edward's concerts. Thus his fans had christened me his "elusive wife," and they found it fascinating that I was able to hide in their midst despite my own prominence in the art world. Most thought it was cute that I stayed inconspicuous to allow Edward his own spotlight. Some found it entertaining to try to locate me. The majority never noticed me.

Unless they were dedicated fans of us both. Or dedicated enough fans of Edward's to recognize his wife.

When the couple's discussion grew more focused on Edward's family as the inspiration for his work, I twisted the love knot charm on my bracelet. It was incredibly awkward to eavesdrop, unintentionally or not, on a conversation about my family and me. Especially when the woman shot me another curious glance with an expression that let me know that she recognized me and was trying to figure out from where.

The pair were just beginning to delve into the lullabies – Edward's most coveted pieces – when the concert finally began. I relaxed immediately when my husband appeared on the stage. He shot a fast grin in the direction he knew me to be before he settled at his piano. As his music filled the hall, I felt myself smiling. Everything fell away but the music. There was nothing but him.

At intermission, the crowd slowly began to filter out into the lobby. I sat back and watched, waiting for my opportunity to slip backstage, unnoticed. Beside me, the couple resumed their earlier dialogue. My fingers found my love knot again as they began to discuss the lullabies, which would be the opening movement following the break.

I kept my eyes on the crowd and listened absently to the couple's conversation. The man brought up the "elusive wife" who had the first lullaby named after her because it had been written for her. My lips twitched a little. Yes. Edward had written the first lullaby for me right after he had met me. He had told me that I had inspired him to compose for the first time after his mother's death; I had brought music back into his life. And I had been his muse ever since.

The woman replied with a comment about the "family of lullabies." My grin lifted a little higher. That was an exceptionally apt description.

As the crowd began to bottleneck at the exits to the lobby, the discussion next to me grew more intriguing. "The last lullaby is the strongest," the man remarked. "It's the best."

"I think the first is," his wife disagreed.

Despite my determination not to, I tilted my head toward them to listen to this new development as I continued to scan for my opening to leave. The man turned slightly in his seat to face his wife as he made his case.

"Each of the lullabies builds upon the one before it," he pointed out. "Each one is stronger and more complex. Carlie's Lullaby is the strongest and most mature of the set."

I silently agreed with his assessment. Since Carlie was our newest Cullen, her song was a product of Edward's maturity, everything he had learned and grown to become. And the man was right that each piece built upon the ones before; Edward had composed the lullabies to blend seamlessly and grow as our family did. I was pleased that the meaning in his work was understood so well.

The woman responded, "Maybe Carlie's is the most mature, but I don't think it's the strongest. Like you said, each one builds upon the one before it. That means they all stem from the first one. Bella's Lullaby is the simplest, but it's the strongest because it's the basis for all the rest. It has enough emotional depth to supply four more songs with material. And its theme is strong enough to carry them all. It's what binds them all together."

She smiled suddenly. "Like a mother," she clarified. "He developed the lullabies perfectly. The mother's song giving life to the others, helping them grow."

Tears suddenly stung my eyes. This woman got it. And I couldn't be prouder of my husband.

"He did develop them perfectly," the man replied. "He made them flow into one another so that they would end on the strongest note. As the family grows, so does the depth of the connection. The final piece has the support of all the rest."

"But that's my point. The first has to be strong enough to support them all. And I think it has an emotional complexity the others can't match. It's…" She paused, trying to pinpoint an accurate description. "Longing and wistful," she decided. "And it leads into the hope and power of the ones that follow."

Holy crow. These two were going to make me cry. I had to get out of here.

Just as the crowd broke open enough for me to dart through and I got ready to jump up, the man suddenly turned to me. "What do you think? Which is the best, Carlie's or Bella's?"

I blinked at him. "Um…" I faltered for a second, surprised. The woman peered over at me again. And I could see her trying to place me. "I'm sorry. I don't have a preference. And I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want to run out of time before the intermission ends."

As I stood, the woman frowned slightly. "Are you…?"

"Bella!"

I automatically looked toward the person calling my name. And immediately cringed and looked back at the couple beside me. They had glanced toward the sound of my name, too, and were just turning back to stare up at me in shock.

They'd located the "elusive wife."

"I am sorry," I apologized again, though even I wasn't sure whether I was apologizing for eavesdropping or for running off. Then I turned and hurried toward Samantha and her mother where they stood a few rows closer to the stage.

"Hey, Bella," my art student greeted me. "We were looking for you."

"Hey," I returned. "I'm glad you guys could make it tonight. Edward will be glad you're here."

"It's a fantastic concert," Samantha's mother praised. "Edward's music is phenomenal."

"He is pretty special," I agreed, smiling. "And he's waiting for me, actually. I'm sorry. I'll see you next week?"

"Sure. Tell him we love it!"

"I will. Thanks." I waved as I slipped through the crowd and ducked backstage.

Edward _was_ waiting for me. He tugged me into the back room with him and pulled me into a kiss. I melted against him for a moment before I slowly eased back. His hands came up to frame my face, and his thumbs set up a soothing rhythm over my cheekbones as he gazed down at me. "I thought you weren't going to make it," he said quietly.

"I got a little distracted."

He ran the fingertips of his right hand down the crease between my brows. "I see. What happened?"

I let him tug me down into his lap when he sat on the couch against the wall. "Samantha and her mom said hello and they love the concert."

Edward traced the line of my jaw and skimmed his thumb over my cheek. "And?"

"The couple beside me may be fans of yours."

"Ah." He grinned. "They recognized you?"

I made a face. "Not until Sam called my name."

"Hm." Edward's fingers never stopped outlining my features. His eyes were bright with amusement; he knew that I had inadvertently eavesdropped. "So you feel awkward about going back out."

"A little."

"You can stay back here."

"No. I'll fix it." Edward smiled at my determination to stay in the audience, and I leaned down to press my forehead to his. "I'm sorry it took me so long to make it back here."

"We've still got plenty of time."

"Mm." I nestled against him and buried my face in his throat. He chuckled and wrapped his arms more tightly around me, assuming our normal intermission pose. We sat together like this at every concert I attended, just soaking in each other's electricity and energy. He claimed that my presence relaxed and inspired him, and I was more than happy to just sit, quiet and close, and let him draw from my pride and my love for him. And in this particular room in this particular concert hall, the moment was even more significant; this was the couch where I had sat with him during the intermission of his very first solo concert.

For the remainder of the break, neither of us moved. When the knock sounded on the door to signal the five-minute mark, I sighed and reluctantly sat up. Edward's hand slid to my hip. His other hand slipped down my arm to take my fingers in his. He helped me stand, then he stood in front of me and carefully smoothed my hair back into place. I did the same for him and smiled when he closed his eyes under my ministrations.

I let my hand slide down to flatten over his chest, and he opened his eyes to look at me. "I can be a few minutes late if you need me to be," he offered.

I smiled softly. He knew that I was going to talk to the couple seated beside me, and he wanted to give me extra time if I needed it. "That's okay," I assured him. "I won't take long."

He touched my hair again and bent down to kiss me briefly. "My muse," he murmured against my lips. Then he stroked my cheek and straightened. "You better go."

"Yeah." I tugged him down for another quick kiss before I stepped back toward the door. "I'll tell you about their conversation later."

"I look forward to it." He smiled as I opened the door without looking away from his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I stood in the doorway for a second, gazing in at him. Then I turned and headed back out to my seat.

The couple were waiting.

I could tell from their expressions that they hadn't expected me to return. When I did, they both gaped at me before they managed to recover. I stood beside my seat, twirling my wedding band around on my finger. My grin was rueful when I greeted them, "Hello."

They both nodded vaguely. For a moment, they simply stared. Then the woman said, "You're his wife."

"Yes." I bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just—"

"No, it's okay," she interrupted quickly. "We understand that it was awkward for you. We hope we didn't say anything rude—"

"No. You were fine," I rushed to assure her. I sat and leaned forward in my chair to speak more privately with them. "I appreciate everything you said. You were very kind. But I hope you understand now why I didn't have a preference when you asked."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry before." I extended my hand. "Bella Cullen."

They each shook my hand, still seeming rather stunned. "I'm Christian," the man returned. "And this is my wife, Stephenie."

I paused, considering them. It only took me a second to decide. "Since you've been such loyal fans, I'd like to introduce you to him after the show."

Shock filled both their faces. "Really?" Christian asked.

I smiled. "Yes. I think he'd like to meet you."

The surge of energy from the two of them was palpable. "Thank you!" they exclaimed in unison, their grins huge.

Edward returned to the stage a moment later. I saw him glance toward where he knew me to be, and his lips curved. When he sat at his piano, he still was smiling. I was smiling, too, when he began to play. I watched his every move as I absorbed the excitement of the couple sitting beside me.

When the concert ended and the audience began to depart, I glanced over at Edward's fans. "I usually slip through while no one's paying attention. If you're ready, I'll lead you back."

They glanced at each other, and I could tell they couldn't believe that I truly was going to take them backstage to meet my husband. Christian was the first to recover. "We're ready," he told me. "Thank you."

"No problem."

I wove my way through the crowd, making sure the duo stayed close behind me. Backstage, I greeted the security guard who materialized near Edward's door. "Hey, Liam."

The tall, imposing man smiled warmly when he saw me. "Hey there, Bella. Good evening, folks."

My companions nodded politely, and somewhat nervously, as I moved to the open door. Edward appeared instantly, aware, as he always was, of my presence before he even could see me. He smiled at me, then his gaze shifted to the couple who lingered uncertainly a few steps behind me.

"Hello," he greeted them. He stepped out to stand beside me. As he offered the couple his hand, the fingertips of his other hand brushed over the small of my back, then my wrist. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"This is Christian," I supplied as the men shook. "And his wife, Stephenie."

Stephenie practically giggled as she shook Edward's hand. I bit back a grin at her expression. Regardless of their ages, my husband's female fans consistently reacted like smitten schoolgirls when they realized that he was even more handsome up close. It always amused me.

Beside her, Christian appeared rather awestruck. He couldn't seem to believe he was speaking to the musician. "It's an honor to meet you," he said earnestly.

Edward smiled warmly. "The feeling is mutual," he assured him. "It's always an honor to meet my fans. I'm only able to do what I love because of your support, so it's nice to be able to thank you in person. I appreciate your attending tonight, and I'm glad Bella was able to bring you back to meet me."

I squeezed Edward's fingers when he unconsciously took my hand. He glanced over to find me smiling up at him. I had known that he would be receptive to my bringing Stephenie and Christian back to meet him. He wasn't playing a part when he told them he was honored to meet them. He truly did love to interact with his fans.

For a second, he gazed into my eyes, reading my intent. His lips curved, and he turned back to the couple standing in front of us. "We have a table where we can sit and chat if you have a few minutes," he offered.

Stephenie and Christian nodded mutely but enthusiastically. I noticed Stephenie glance down at Edward's and my interlocked hands, then she looked to my face. She had caught Edward's and my silent conversation. I met her gaze and smiled, and she smiled back.

Together, Edward and I escorted our guests to the little table and chairs set up in a room down the hall. Edward sat close by my side and kept my hand in his, which made Stephenie grin. She was thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to see the famous musician interact with his notably private wife.

Edward immediately began a casual conversation with the couple. It always amazed me how confident he was. I sat back to watch and listen, occasionally interjecting a comment or two, but mostly observing the discussion and the way Stephenie and Christian absorbed every moment. They couldn't have been more thrilled with the way their evening had turned out. And I couldn't have been more pleased that my husband was the reason.

After nearly half an hour, Edward glanced over at me. We held another silent conversation that intrigued Stephenie, then Edward turned back to his fans. "I would love to speak with you longer, but Bella and I need to head home. Our babysitter needs to get home to her own family."

"Of course! We're sorry to have kept you," Stephenie apologized.

Edward waved away her apology. "It's not a problem. As I said, I am glad to have met you."

We all stood. As Edward offered his hand, I slipped away from his side. He nodded to me, and I smiled and ducked down the hall. I returned a moment later with Liam and a pad of paper and a pen.

I shook hands with the couple and told them, "Liam will escort you out. But if you don't mind leaving your address with us, we will send you tickets for Edward's next concert in New York, if you're interested."

Liam grinned, unsurprised by the offer, as the pair stared at me in shock. Slowly, Christian took the paper and pen I held out to him and scribbled an address. When he handed them back to me, he murmured, "Thank you. Very much."

"You're welcome. It was nice to meet you." I glanced at Liam, and he moved to lead the couple back out to the lobby.

As soon as they were gone, Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I think you just gained two new fans."

"They were just excited to see you."

"Hm. They seemed pretty impressed by you." He kissed my forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Edward took my hand and led me out to the car. I immediately tugged off my heels and let down my hair, which made him grin, but he didn't comment. He just slid a hand under my hair for a moment before he reached down to twine his fingers through mine again. We were silent, holding hands and lost in thought, the entire way home.

At the house, Forks met us at the door, followed by a sleepy-looking Tia. We apologized for being late, but she shrugged us off, pointing out that it was a little before midnight, just like we'd promised. We gave her a fast thank-you, and Edward walked her out to her car so she could get home.

When Edward returned to the sleeping house, Forks and I were in the family room. The husky was stretched out on the floor by my side. Edward stepped over him and moved directly to the iPod that was still hooked up to the speakers. He turned it on low and selected our song, "Driftwood Dreamer." Then he turned to smile at me and held out his hand.

I moved to slide my hand into his and stepped into him. His arms slipped securely around me as I nestled against him. Slowly, we began to sway. I felt his lips press into my hair, and I gave him a gentle squeeze.

For a while, neither of us spoke. "Driftwood Dreamer" ended and "Clair de Lune" began. Halfway through it, I murmured, "I am so proud of you."

Edward leaned back to gaze intently down at me. "You," he began, cupping my cheek in his hand, "are an amazing woman."

I reached up to loop my fingers around his wrist. "And you are an amazing man," I whispered back.

He bent his head to kiss me, then he slowly eased back. His thumb skimmed over my cheekbone as he stared into my eyes. His lips curved. Then he held me closer and started to sway again just as "Clair de Lune" faded away and my lullaby began.

The mother of the family of lullabies. The first lullaby. The first song. The beginning of Edward and me.

Edward's thoughts were lined up with mine. His arms tightened around me as he buried his face in my hair. "My muse," he murmured. "My everything."

I kissed the center of his chest and smiled when he shivered under my lips, then I burrowed against him and closed my eyes. We didn't say anything more for the rest of the night. We didn't have to. Because like Stephenie had so quickly realized, the famous composer and his elusive wife were one soul – and like Christian had pointed out, as our family had grown, so had the depth of our connection. We didn't need to talk.

We just needed each other.


	46. In Sickness and In Health

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Happy New Year! Seems like the chapters I post on New Year's have a common theme. This one takes place in the summer, though.

This is early June. Lizzie is 9; Masen is 7; Alex is almost 6; Carlie is 2.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella's laughter reached me as soon as I stepped out of the car.

My smile was immediate. Her laughter was like music. It floated whimsically from the back yard in perfect harmony with the giggles and excited chatter of our kids. I could hear Carlie's energetic squeal and Lizzie's exclamation as I headed around the house. Bella's voice reached me as I drew closer. She was making a quiet request, but her tone was amused.

And I could hear water.

I paused when I reached the back corner of the house. My smile grew wide at what I found there.

Bella and the kids were giving Forks a bath.

My wife had dragged a huge plastic tub into the yard and filled it with soapy water. I wasn't sure where the tub had come from. I didn't remember buying it. It may have been from one of Bella's art projects. But now the brown husky mix was sitting patiently in the middle of it while his family crowded around.

Bella apparently hadn't had the chance to change her clothes before the adventure had begun. She still was wearing the jeans and T-shirt she'd put on this morning. However, she had taken the time to dress the kids for their task. Carlie and Lizzie were in their bathing suits. Masen and Alex were wearing shorts and no shirts. And all of them were wearing suds as they worked together to bathe the dog.

The kids had dived right in. There were suds everywhere, clinging to clothing and hair. Bella's arms were soapy up to her elbows and her shirt had a few damp spots, but she seemed to have evaded a lot of the mayhem. It appeared that they had lathered up Forks's coat just now, though, so I was sure that soon would change.

Especially when she was distracted by my presence.

She glanced toward me, probably alerted by my electricity. Her eyes, already bright, lit up even more as she turned her breathtaking smile on me. She straightened, just a little. And Forks jumped out of the tub.

The children shouted as suds and water flew everywhere. Masen and Alex started yelling the husky's name while Lizzie cried, "We have to rinse him off!"

Carlie began to chant "oh no, oh no" and hurried after her siblings as they chased after the dog. Lizzie didn't make it far before she skidded in the wet grass and fell on her hands and knees. Just like her momma, I thought, glancing toward Bella. I saw her stifling a laugh and I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Masen was dragging the hose along behind him. Bella quickly intervened when she noticed how far he'd gotten. "Forks," she called firmly. "Sit."

The husky immediately stopped and plopped down on his haunches. Alex and Masen shot past him before they managed to spin back around. Masen began fiddling with the hose when Bella turned to face me. "He rolled in the mud down by the stream," she told me as I approached.

"I figured."

"Can you—"

Masen suddenly turned the hose on full-blast. He lost control for a second. And the spray hit Bella solidly in the back.

She jumped and let out a surprised little squeak. It was one of the funniest sounds I'd ever heard her make. And hands-down one of the cutest. I cracked up as Masen fought to contain the water and Bella stood for a moment, breathing hard and trying to overcome the shock. As she recovered, I ran after Masen and grabbed the hose from him.

I alternately sprayed the kids and Forks, making sure the dog was clean while I entertained the children. They giggled and raced through the water. Lizzie grabbed Carlie's hands and the two girls slipped and slid through the grass together as Masen and Alex chased Forks. When I was sure the dog and the kids were free of suds, I glanced toward my wife, who was still standing where I'd left her, smiling as she watched us.

She caught my intent immediately. "You wouldn't," she said, taking an unconscious step back.

I just grinned as I turned the hose on her.

The squeak was a squeal this time. "Edward!" she protested as I drenched her mercilessly. In retaliation, she fumbled for the bucket on the ground by the tub and tossed its soapy contents toward me. Her aim was impressive despite her position. The water splashed across my chest and face.

I instinctively turned away from her counterattack. She took advantage of my brief lapse and refilled her bucket from the tub. We simultaneously tried to drown one another again. She got a third bucketful and turned to throw it at me. But she froze just as I felt little hands grab the knees of my jeans.

I immediately aimed the hose toward the ground and looked down. Carlie's emerald eyes were stern on my face. "No, Daddy," she ordered. "No. Don't do that."

"I can't spray Momma with the hose?" I asked.

"No."

Bella was grinning when I glanced up at her. "Can I dump this on Daddy?" she asked, holding up the bucket.

Carlie considered. "Okay," she agreed.

I raised my brows. "Good to know where I stand," I commented.

Bella sauntered up to me with the bucket as our youngest child ran off after her brothers. "I should take advantage. She'll be a daddy's girl again before we even get inside."

My lips curved. Carlie was turning out to be a bit of a daddy's girl. It amused Bella in the same way Lizzie's being a momma's girl amused me. But for right now, Carlie seemed to favor her momma. And I was about to pay for that.

But I didn't mind. Because Carlie's stopping my attack on Bella meant Bella was free to approach me. And I was able to get a clear look at my wife's soaked clothing.

Right before she dumped the bucketful of water on my head.

When I blinked away the water, I caught Bella completing her own survey of my saturated clothes. I smirked at her when she met my gaze. She just smiled as I reached out to tuck her heavy hair behind her ear.

Her attention abruptly shifted to something behind me before I could speak. "Masen," she began. "No."

I chuckled as she stepped around me to reprimand our son. She quickly occupied him and Alex with drying Forks. As she worked with the boys, I sat with Lizzie and Carlie and let Carlie play with the hose.

Bella led Alex and Masen up to me a few minutes later. "I need to get Forks inside before he heads back down to the stream," she told me. "And I need to get a fast shower before I make dinner. You staying out here?"

"No. We can get everyone cleaned up." I made sure the hose was turned off and stood. As Bella led the kids and Forks inside, I emptied the tub and put it, the bucket, and the hose away. By the time I made it upstairs, Lizzie was drying off and Bella was finishing up with Carlie – and calling reminders and requests to the boys, who were giggling in their bathroom across the hall.

I stepped in to take care of the little men. After a moment, I heard Bella ask Lizzie to take her sister downstairs. Bella appeared at the door of the boys' bathroom to smile in at us a second later. "You okay here?"

"Yeah." I frowned when I noticed a shiver run through her. "Go ahead and shower. I'll take care of the minis."

Bella's grin was enormous at what she would consider an apt term for our children. They were like miniatures of us, amazing little blends of her and me. I knew that their similarities to us fascinated her. They fascinated me, too.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," she promised. She ruffled Alex's damp hair and headed for our bedroom with Forks on her heels.

I finished dressing the boys and hurriedly toweled off and changed my own clothes. When Bella made it downstairs a few minutes later, as promised, I had all the kids happily confined in one space with me.

And waiting for her.

I saw her hesitate when she walked into the family room. Masen did, too. He pointed at her from within our fort of sofa cushions and pillows. "The enemy!" he exclaimed. "Get her!"

Lizzie, Masen, and Alex popped up with pillows in hand. Forks danced back from where he'd approached to sniff at the fort. Carlie laughed and reached for him, oblivious to the impending battle. Bella smiled, but she held up a hand.

"If you want to eat tonight, you better call a truce," she warned.

Masen sagged. Then his attention abruptly shifted. "Carlie! You're messing up the fort!"

Bella was still grinning when she headed for the kitchen and left me with the squabble. A minute later, Lizzie wandered after her mother. She liked to help Bella cook. Carlie's interest drifted to her crayons and paper at the coffee table. The boys stayed where they were and worked to rebuild the fort and plan strategies against the girls.

It wasn't long before Bella and Lizzie returned. Bella tossed a pillow at the fort. I smiled. She was willing to play now. She must have chosen an easy dinner tonight. And when I got a good look at her face, I realized why.

My wife was exhausted.

As Masen let out an indignant cry and prepared to defend his fort, I studied Bella. In just the half hour since we had come inside, she had begun to droop. She still laughed and participated in the war she'd instigated, but her wide brown eyes were dull and tired. Her smile wasn't as bright as it normally was. The fatigue had hit her fast. She looked ready to drop.

When Alex and Masen were setting the table and Lizzie was filling glasses with water a little while later, I stepped up behind Bella at the counter and murmured in her ear, "Were the kids crazy today?"

She turned to frown up at me. "No. Why?"

I gazed down into her worn eyes. "You seem beat."

"Hm." She let me take the casserole dish from her. "I am, I guess."

"You can go on up to bed after we eat. The kids and I will clean up."

"I don't—"

"Bella." I shot her a look. "I can take my turn."

Her lips curved a little even as she sighed. I had been in a meeting with my manager, Siobhan, and at the concert hall most of the day. Bella had been alone with the kids since early in the morning. I was more than willing to take my turn with them and give her a break.

"Okay," she agreed simply. I knew then that she truly was wiped out. It never was easy – or even possible for me at all – to win a verbal sparring match with her unless she was exhausted. She was too tired now even to insist that she was fine like she always did. Or to protest that she couldn't sleep if I wasn't by her side, so going to bed early was pointless without me.

She wasn't feeling well. So I worried.

I kept an eye on her as we ate. She miraculously stayed patient with the kids during the meal, but she was dragging by the end of it. I immediately urged her up the stairs. She slowly made her way to our room with Forks trotting along behind her.

Lizzie disappeared soon after the dishes were done. I carried Carlie upstairs with me to look for her. I found her exactly where I knew she would be.

Curled up next to her momma in our bed.

Bella was reading quietly to her. When she turned the page of their book, she caught my eye and shook her head slightly. I grinned and took Carlie back downstairs, leaving my wife and eldest child to their story time.

A few hours later, the three youngest kids were in bed. I returned to our room for Lizzie. She had come downstairs twice but had returned to Bella's side each time. For the last twenty minutes, she'd been with her mother.

I found her tucked into Bella's side, reading her book to her momma.

Bella smiled sleepily at me as I paused in the doorway. Lizzie carefully worked her way through the last few pages of her book. When she finished, I moved to the bed and held out my hand. "C'mon, baby, time for bed."

Lizzie willingly slid her hand into mine. I got her into bed quickly and kissed her forehead. She frowned up at me when I straightened. "Momma doesn't feel good," she remarked.

"No, I don't think she does."

"You'll take care of her, though," she stated confidently.

"Yes," I agreed, smiling. "I'll always take care of her."

Lizzie nodded, satisfied, and wrapped her arm around her stuffed lamb. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, Lizzie."

I returned to our room to find Bella almost completely out of it. I knew that she needed me beside her to relax enough to slip into an easy sleep, so I rushed to get ready for bed. She watched drowsily as I grabbed my pajamas and darted into the bathroom. There, I noticed a bottle of cold medicine on the counter. She was doing everything in her power not to get sick. And the medicine was doing everything in its power to knock her out.

I brushed my teeth quickly and all but ran to the bed. Bella limply rolled toward me when I opened my arm for her. She didn't seem to have the energy to complete the motion. I wrapped my arm around her and gathered her tightly against me. As soon as she was tucked into my side, she let out a long sigh and instantly passed out.

She felt awfully warm. I vigilantly tucked the covers around her and brushed her hair back from her face. There was a little curl in her hair at her temple. I frowned when I noticed it. Her hair curled when it was damp. It had been soaked earlier.

I shouldn't have sprayed her with the hose. The water had to have chilled her. My mind flashed on the way she'd shivered before she'd taken her shower. She'd been cold because of me. I clenched my jaw and tightened my arm around her. I knew that she would say that I hadn't known and I shouldn't stress over it, but if she had gotten so sick so fast because of me…

She wouldn't be cold now, I vowed. I double- and triple-checked the covers and flexed my arm around her again. I would do everything I could to make sure she got better as quickly as possible. I would take care of her.

I would always take care of her.

* * *

><p>Bella's slipping out of my arm woke me the next morning. I opened my eyes to see her staggering to the bathroom. It always took her a little while to wake up fully, but I could tell by the way she shoved vaguely at her haystack hair rather than running her hand through it like normal that she still didn't feel well.<p>

When she emerged from the bathroom, she was trying to keep from dragging. I got up and moved to meet her in the middle of the room. Her cheeks and her nose were tinted pale red. Her eyes were dark and fatigued when they lifted to meet mine.

"You're sick," I said simply.

"I'm fine."

She frowned when her body betrayed her. Her voice sounded raw. She cleared her throat and winced a little. I reached up to cradle her face between my palms. "You have a fever, love," I informed her.

Her frown deepened. "I don't have a fever."

"You do, actually," I countered gently. I let my right hand trail down to her throat. My fingers ran lightly down the column to the hollow at its base, then back up again. "I can tell your throat is sore. But the medicine you took last night is for more than that. What symptoms do you have?"

She considered me for a moment. I knew that she didn't want to tell me. She preferred to downplay her illnesses and keep going as though nothing was wrong, and she knew that I would all but order her to rest until she was better.

She was right.

After all, she did the same to me, I thought. We were too much alike in some ways. Stubbornness was one thing we shared. Taking care of each other instead of ourselves was another. Thankfully – or perhaps unfortunately – the first trait mostly came into play only when the second one did. Which was often.

Which was now.

"It's really just my throat," Bella hedged. She knew that I could hear that, so she couldn't deny it. But I knew that there was more.

"And?" I prompted, still stroking her throat.

"And the medicine will take care of it."

"Bella," I sighed. "Please, love. What symptoms do you have?"

She battled for another moment. I knew that admitting that she was sick was a big deal for her, especially since we'd had kids. She was a natural caregiver. Having children had sent that instinct – which always had been in high gear with me – into overdrive. She hated having to put her own needs first.

But she also hated to upset me. And she knew that her not letting me care for her would upset me quite a bit since I _did_ put her needs first. So she let out a defeated breath – and promptly sniffed.

Runny nose, then.

Her eyes lit just a little in amusement as she gave herself away and caught the recognition in my gaze. "Yeah," she admitted finally. "Runny nose. Sneezing some. And a headache."

My hand instinctively slipped from her throat to the back of her neck. Her head lolled forward slightly as I rubbed the muscles there. I cringed when I felt how hot her skin was and replayed the raggedness of her voice in my mind.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. When her tired eyes lifted to my face, I gave her an apologetic look. "For yesterday. I shouldn't have—"

"You didn't know." She reached up to take my wrist and pull my hand down to rub my knuckles soothingly. "And don't apologize for flirting with your wife."

That made me smile. Just like she'd known that it would. "Flirting," I mused. "I didn't know spraying a girl with a garden hose counted as flirting."

"Not _a_ girl," she corrected. "_This_ girl."

"_My_ girl." I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and felt the heat of her skin. "You're very easy to flirt with. You're hot."

She smiled drowsily. "That's because I have a fever."

"Yes, you do," I agreed. "But that's not what makes you hot." I squeezed her fingers. "Although it does mean you probably should stay away from the kids for a little while."

I watched her face. It would have been comical any other time to see her war with herself. She wanted, badly, to protest being separated from her children. But she understood why. And she wanted to protect them from whatever cold she had. So she frowned, but she didn't argue.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and skimmed my fingers down her too-warm cheek. "Go back to bed, love," I encouraged gently. "I'll bring you some breakfast."

She made a slight face. She wanted to be the one making breakfast for the family, I knew. It was going to drive her crazy to be apart from the kids today. I kissed her forehead again to hide my grin and headed for the door. I heard her sneezing behind me, and I chuckled softly as she groaned and collapsed back onto the bed.

I was almost finished with Bella's breakfast when Masen appeared in the kitchen. I turned to ask him if he wanted some oatmeal, too, but the scowl on his face stopped me.

So did his reddened cheeks and dull green eyes.

"I don't feel good," he announced dismally. He punctuated his statement with a dramatic sniffle and a hard swipe of his nose with the back of his hand. His voice sounded a little scratchy and a lot crestfallen. And while his entire countenance screamed "pitiful," he also managed to look about as annoyed as Bella probably felt.

He missed out on so much mischief when he was sick.

I reached down to check his temperature. Just as warm as his mother. Great. I shot a glance up toward the other kids' rooms, wondering how many of them would wake up with the same cold as their momma.

I got my answer very quickly.

Only a minute after I sent Masen up to Bella, Alex showed up. He said nothing, but he came in rubbing his eyes with one hand and dragging his stuffed dog along the floor with the other. He looked up at me with suffering brown eyes and sneezed. I wiped his nose and sent him up after his brother.

Then it was Lizzie's turn.

She probably just missed Alex on the stairs. I took one look at her face and sighed. "Sore throat?" I asked as I grabbed a cup for her juice.

"I'm okay," she replied in her roughened little voice.

I glanced down at her and smiled. She looked so much like Bella, from her top-heavy mouth to her wide brown eyes. And she acted just like her momma, too. She clearly felt miserable, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"No, you're not," I said in the same tone I used with her mother. "Here. Take this and go upstairs with Momma and your brothers. I'll bring the oatmeal up in a minute."

Lizzie blinked down at the orange juice I pressed into her hand. Then she turned and slowly made her way up the stairs. When she was gone, I drew in a long breath, then I headed up to check on Carlie.

Bella was in her element when I carried our feverish two-year-old into our room to join the rest of the family.

My wife was propped up on our two pillows. Masen was nestled against Bella with his head on her left shoulder. Lizzie was next to her brother, tucked into Bella's left side. Alex had chosen to lay against Bella's right side with his head on her stomach. Probably because he, like me, liked when she stroked her fingers through his hair as she was now. He'd positioned himself in range of her hand. Which meant that the space at Bella's right shoulder was open.

And just right for the little girl she reached out to take from me.

I knew that she didn't like it any more than I did that our kids were sick. It pained her to see them that way. But at the same time, it pleased her greatly to have them all close. She didn't have to remain apart from them today. And that made her content in a way nothing else could.

I stepped back to take in my family. The four kids pressed as tightly against their momma as they could get. Their mother, her tired eyes filled with true concern even as she tried not to beam as she cuddled her babies. And even the dog, stretched out on the floor along Bella's side of the bed where he'd rushed to return after his very brief outing this morning.

I was going to have quite a brood to care for until these fevers broke. But I didn't mind. Because they were _my_ brood. And I would do anything for them.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get the kids into their own beds that night. Carlie was sound asleep when I picked her up to carry her to her room. Lizzie and Alex snuggled closer to their momma for a minute, then they reluctantly released her to follow me down the hall. Masen was pretty out of it when I returned for him, so thankfully I didn't have to drag him away. He had a tendency to cling to Bella when he didn't feel well. All the kids did.<p>

I did, too, I thought as I eased out of Masen's room. So I really couldn't blame any of them for not wanting to leave her side when they felt like they did today. But Bella needed to rest without them all crowded against her, so they needed to sleep in their own rooms for the night.

When I returned to our room, I found Bella sitting up against her pillow with my pillow in her lap. She was surveying it critically. I stopped beside the bed and raised a brow at her.

"I shouldn't have used your pillow," she commented in a voice less ragged than this morning, but still rough.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"Hm." Her worn brown eyes scanned the rumpled bed. "But you won't want to sleep here after we germed it all up."

I reached out to cradle her cheek in my palm and waited until she looked up at me. We couldn't sleep without each other, and we both knew it. But even without that… "There will never. Ever. Be a day that I don't want to sleep by your side," I told her firmly. I skimmed my thumb over the shadows under her tired eyes and reminded her, "In sickness and in health."

Her eyes brightened a little through their fatigue. We had shown over and over again that we would honor that vow, but having all four kids sick at the same time as one of us gave it a new meaning.

Bella surveyed me with a pale amusement flickering in her eyes. Likely remembering all the times she'd forced medicine into me and made me rest until I was better. And she was moved by my promise after a day like today. With demands for tissues, medicine, chicken noodle soup, juice, coloring books, storybooks, stuffed animals, blankets… It had been draining.

And she had appreciated every moment. "In sickness and in health," she agreed.

We grinned at one another. My smile faded when she scooted to the edge of the bed and got up. I watched her head for the closet. "What are you doing?"

She didn't pause. "Changing the sheets."

I rolled my eyes and strode after her. Before she could react, I scooped her up in my arms. She sucked in a raw breath as I turned to carry her back to the bed. When I sat, I braced her against my chest and eased us both back. She relaxed into me even as she protested, "You could at least let me change your pillowcase."

I knew that she was aware that changing the pillowcase wouldn't do any good. She didn't need reminded that I'd been immersed in the germs all day and would be holding her – and her germs – close all night. She just wanted to feel like she was doing something to keep me from getting sick, no matter how ineffective. But it was something she didn't need to be fussing over when I could be lulling her to sleep in my embrace.

So I tossed my pillow to the floor. "There," I said. "No worries."

"You'll have a hard time sleeping without it," she replied sleepily.

Okay. Maybe one worry. "I'll be fine," I assured her. "As long as I have you."

"Mm," she hummed. "I'm always fine when I have you, too. You always take care of me, don't you."

Her words were a statement, not a question, and her voice had faded as she had drifted off as she had spoken, but I answered her anyway. "Yes," I murmured, tucking the covers carefully around her and holding her close. "Because you're mine. And I'll always take care of what's mine.

"Always."


	47. A Matched Pair

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

June 19/20 (Edward's 33rd birthday). Lizzie is 10; Masen is 8; Alex is almost 7; Carlie is 3.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I shot a subtle glance at the clock. 11:48. Not yet.

When I turned my attention back to the sketchbook in my lap, Edward's fingers flexed gently at the base of my skull. I shivered slightly as he absentmindedly stroked my neck. I could see his lips curve when he felt my reaction, and he burrowed his fingers more deeply into my hair.

We were sitting side by side against the headboard of our bed. Edward was reading _Fahrenheit 451_ while I worked on a few new drawings. His hand had been buried under my hair for the entire half hour we had been absorbed by our separate occupations. Whether his hand was still against my skin or moving to caress my neck or play with a lock of hair, his touch was unthinking, automatic. He hadn't even realized that he initially had slid his hand under my hair until he had felt my first quiver under his touch.

It was just natural for us; we couldn't be within reach of one another without instinctively seeking physical contact. If my task didn't require the use of both my hands, I probably would have been holding one of his, or toying with his hair the way he was toying with mine. And I wouldn't have been any more conscious of my actions than he was of his.

His electricity was buzzing in a vibrant current against the base of my neck when I mused, "I wonder if Angela and Ben made it home yet."

Edward skimmed one fingertip over the curve of my shoulder, setting off a trail of sparks where he touched. He didn't look up from his book as he replied, "They were supposed to come home today?"

"Yeah." Our friends had gone on a second honeymoon this past week, almost seven years to the day after their wedding. They had gone to Tuscany and had asked Edward's and my advice on where to go and what to see. I was eager to talk to Angela to find out what she had thought of the places we'd recommended.

"I'm sure she'll call you," Edward said knowingly.

"Probably."

We fell silent again. A moment later, Edward turned the page of his novel at the same time I flipped to a blank page of my sketchbook. We shot each other amused grins before we returned our attention to our books.

Edward noticed when the motions of my hand began to grow rather broad. "Are you tired?" he asked quietly.

I shot another surreptitious glance at the clock. 11:54. "Not yet," I answered.

He grinned, just a little, and I had the feeling he knew what I was doing. Tomorrow was his birthday. And I had every intention of telling him happy birthday at the exact moment his day started.

The wind picked up outside as we went back to our books. A few minutes later, a deafening clap of thunder rattled the entire house. I jumped under Edward's hand, and his fingers tightened at the back of my neck. We simultaneously looked up, then turned expectantly toward our bedroom door.

It didn't take long. Four little faces peered in at us, wide-eyed, only moments after the thunderclap. Lizzie was holding Carlie's hand; our eldest daughter always looked out for our youngest. As another gust of wind tore through with a second roar of thunder, I scooted out from under my husband's hand and motioned for our kids to join us.

Edward scooped Carlie up and set her between us as Lizzie and Alex climbed up on my side of the bed. Masen scrambled up on Edward's side. I turned my head just in time to hear Edward grunt and see his face contort into a grimace as Masen clambered over his lap.

I shot my husband a sympathetic look. He clenched his jaw and tried not to call attention to himself as he recovered from Masen's knee to the groin. I kept the kids focused on me to give him a moment while I got everyone settled.

When everyone was situated, Edward mostly had recovered. He let Carlie, our little daddy's girl, tuck herself into his side. I raised my brows at him over the kids' heads, and he let out a long breath. I tried not to smile.

I had planned to climb into his lap at midnight, I thought. But I would have been much more attentive to his sensitivity.

Now, Edward and I effectively had been separated. Lizzie and Alex had pressed close to me. Carlie was under Edward's arm. And Masen was content to take up as much space in the middle of the bed as possible.

I glanced at the clock. 12:00 exactly. At least my timing still was good. I gave Edward an apologetic look. _"Happy birthday,"_ I mouthed.

The lingering discomfort faded from his face. His mouth slanted into the lopsided smile I adored. _"I love you,"_ he mouthed back.

"_Love you."_

He reached around the kids to take my hand along the headboard. I squeezed his fingers and turned my attention to our children as thunder shook the house again.

I was the last to fall asleep. I surveyed my family for a while in the glow of the lamp I'd promised to leave on for the kids. Lizzie was asleep against me, her wild curls, the same shade as her daddy's hair, in a crazy disarray. She looked so much like me, I mused, studying her face. Even her brown eyes were mine – and so was the clumsy streak that had resulted in the little bruise that marred her cheek.

Next to her was Alex, whose own hair was exactly the same as Edward's, down to its chronically tousled appearance. When Alex's brown eyes were closed, hiding his strongest similarity to me, he looked like a reflection of his father.

Carlie, who was passed out on her daddy's chest with her dark hair splayed over his shirt, was the opposite of her brother. She looked like a reflection of me when her eyes were closed, hiding the brilliant emerald color she had inherited from Edward.

Masen, who was stretched out as much as possible between his siblings, looked like a balanced mixture of his father and me. His brown hair, my texture and shade, somehow was sticking straight up on the top. And his eyes would shine bright green when he got himself into trouble.

Lizzie and Masen were mumbling in their sleep. They had inherited that trait from me, I thought with a smile. Edward always had found my motor-mouth dreaming to be endearing. I hadn't understood his fascination with that quality until our children had displayed the same characteristic.

Now I understood. And I loved to hear my kids' quiet sighs and broken sentences as they dreamed. I finally drifted off still listening to them under the sounds of the wind and rain that battered the house.

And still holding my husband's hand.

* * *

><p>A low droning noise woke me the next morning. I started to reach up to drag a hand over my face, but I paused when I realized that someone was pressed against me. Two someones, actually.<p>

I opened my eyes and looked down to find Lizzie and Alex still tucked against me. Lizzie was still asleep, but Alex was blinking drowsily at me. I smiled and reached down to run a hand over his mussed hair.

"Hey, buddy," I greeted him quietly. I glanced over to find that Edward, Masen, and Carlie were gone. The sun was streaming through the window. My eyes drifted to the clock. 8:15.

The droning grew a little louder. I looked toward the window again. The sound seemed to be coming from the back yard. "Do you know if Daddy's outside?"

Alex shrugged. I grinned and touched his cheek. "Hungry?" When he nodded, I urged him upright, then I turned my attention to his sister. "Lizzie? Sweetheart, I need to get up now."

She grunted and burrowed into me. I just smiled and rubbed her back. She reacted the same way I did when I wasn't ready to get up. "You can stay here if you want," I told her. "But you have to slide your head over to the pillow."

For a moment, she didn't move. Then she slowly sat up and scrubbed at her eyes. I sat up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

When we made it downstairs, I headed straight for the kitchen to start Edward's birthday breakfast. Lizzie trailed along behind me, gradually waking up and almost ready to help me work. She loved to assist me with my cooking endeavors.

Alex followed me to the counter, where we both looked out the back windows. Edward was visible at the far edge of the yard, down by the stream. He was wielding a chainsaw.

Holy crow, that was sexy.

For a second, I lost my train of thought. Then I felt a little hand tugging on my pajama pants. "Can I go outside, too, Momma?" Alex asked.

"Run up and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, please," I requested. "And I'll help you with your shoes when you're ready."

My little man immediately took off for the stairs. I could trust him to pick out the right clothes. He was extremely responsible. The complete opposite of his erratic older brother.

Whom I could see running around near his father.

I crossed to the window and peered out. Edward was cutting up a large tree that had fallen along the stream during last night's storm. I could see why he was hurrying to take care of it; it had several broken branches that looked sharp, and part of the trunk had splintered. It would be a dangerous temptation for the kids, and with it being summer, they loved to play down at the creek. He wanted to get rid of the tree quickly so their playtime – and our sanity – wouldn't be affected.

But I wasn't so sure about his using the chainsaw right now.

Masen was standing beside the tree. I fought the urge to run outside and order him away from his father. But I realized that the saw wasn't running and Edward was talking to our son, who was old enough now to understand when he was asked to stay out of the way. I also saw that Edward was being extremely careful only to use the saw when Masen was a fair distance away, and he only used it for a few seconds at a time before pausing to look around. The limitation was making progress very slow, but I knew that Edward didn't mind too much. He liked it when Masen was interested in what he was doing.

And with his other tiny helper, there was no way my husband could be frustrated.

Carlie was dragging her little red wagon back and forth from the tree to a small pile of branches she had gathered several yards away from where Edward was working. As I watched, Edward gave her a handful of twigs, and she carefully loaded them into her wagon and pulled it over to the pile, then unloaded them one stick at a time. While she was distracted and Masen was tugging rather unsuccessfully on a large, smooth branch Edward had asked him to move – to keep him entertained, I thought with a smile – Edward cut through another section of the tree's trunk. He was set up so he could see both our children clearly, and he quickly stopped the chainsaw when Carlie started back toward him with her wagon.

I noticed Forks sniffing around the log. When Alex came downstairs, I helped him put his shoes on and made him promise to be careful and to stay out of Edward's way. He gravely agreed, and I opened the door for him. As he hurried to his brother, I leaned outside and called for my dog.

Forks immediately ran to me. Edward looked toward me when he heard my voice. I nudged the husky into the house to keep him from being in Edward's way, then I lifted my head to look at my husband. I motioned to him, asking if he wanted me to bring Carlie inside. He shook his head, and I smiled softly as he gave her another wagonload of twigs.

Alex joined his brother in trying to drag the section of the tree away. Together, they began to make some headway. Edward took note of everyone's positions and quickly sawed off one of the tree's larger branches. I smiled and turned back to the work island, confident in my husband's attention to the kids and his ability to keep them safe. But I positioned myself to be able to see out the window just in case.

Lizzie helped me prepare the pancakes and sausage. Halfway through our task, I leaned out the door again and called for the kids. They needed to get cleaned up, and Edward needed some time to work uninterrupted.

As soon as the kids were all inside with me, I heard Edward really go to work on the tree. It wouldn't take him long to finish cutting it up now.

Carlie jabbered about the "trees" she had carted in her wagon while Masen chattered proudly about the "_huge_ tree" his dad was "chopping to pieces." I grinned over his pride in his father. I was pretty proud of him, too.

I gave Edward a few extra minutes before I opened the door and waved at him. He noticed me almost immediately and turned off the saw. A minute later, he stepped through the back door.

And suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug that lifted me completely off my feet.

I laughed even as I shoved him away. "You're gross," I complained, planting my hands against his sweaty chest and pushing him back.

He leaned down to steal a fast kiss. "And you like it," he taunted against my lips. Then he straightened and grabbed a plate of pancakes off the counter. I shook my head over his surge of testosterone and handed him a fork. His eyes lit up as he surveyed the meal – his favorite breakfast.

"Blueberry," he practically moaned. "I needed this."

"Hm." I reached up to brush his damp hair back from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday."

"_Thank_ you."

Guys were so easy to please, I thought with a grin. Alex and Masen were plowing through their pancakes, too. Carlie was working intently on hers while Lizzie carefully cut bite-size pieces and used them to mop up the syrup on her plate.

Edward ate his meal standing at the work island. He knew that I was right; he was gross. But I stood close beside him, anyway, while I ate my own breakfast. "I'll keep them inside while you finish," I told him.

"Made you nervous?" he guessed, bumping my arm with his.

"No," I retorted, bumping him back. "I trust you. But if you had used that saw when they were any closer, I'd have used it on you."

Edward grinned widely. "There's my momma bear," he teased. "They did make it difficult, though," he admitted. "Having to keep track of them and only getting to saw off little pieces at a time? Takes a while."

"Which is why they're staying with me." I took a sip of his orange juice. "Call me when you're done sawing and I'll help you haul the pieces into the woods."

"That's okay." He took the glass when I handed it to him. "I'll take care of it. You just keep track of the minis."

I smiled. Edward had taken to calling our kids the "minis" because they were miniatures of us. The term made me grin every time. But my grin faded when I considered his task. "Not much of a birthday," I commented.

Edward hooked his arm around my waist and tugged me to him. This time, I didn't push him away. "It's perfect," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss me. "Because I have you."

I let him kiss me for a moment, then I eased back. "The faster you get done, the faster you can be with me," I reminded him.

He let me go and strode quickly to the door. He paused there to shoot me a mischievous grin. Then he darted outside, leaving me alone with the minis… who had work of their own to do. We had a cake to bake and construction paper cards to make.

It was going to be a crazy day.

* * *

><p>That night, after half the birthday cake had been inhaled and the handmade cards had been eagerly given – and eagerly received – Edward was sitting in the corner of the couch, looking worn out as he held Carlie in his lap. He looked pretty happy, though, I decided as I studied him from where I sat at the other end of the couch with Alex in my own lap. Getting to be a manly man – cutting up the tree, hauling it into the woods, and later fixing the toilet in the boys' bathroom when it had turned into a geyser and reassembling a broken dining room chair – had made him the good kind of tired. He was proud of himself and what he'd accomplished today.<p>

So was I.

Masen and Lizzie were sitting between us on the couch as we watched a movie together. I noticed Carlie drifting off in her daddy's arms and Masen rubbing at his eyes as the movie drew to a close. Edward wasn't the only one who had had a big day today. The kids were worn out, too.

Their fatigue made it easy to persuade them to get ready for bed once the film ended. I convinced Edward to take care of Lizzie and Carlie tonight even though it was my turn with the girls. They never caused any problems, and their bedtime routines were relatively short, so Edward would be able to get them tucked in quickly and rest a little while I put Alex to bed and wrangled with Masen, who had the uncanny ability to make everything take longer than necessary.

By the time I made it back downstairs, Edward was sitting in his corner of the couch again, absently watching the weather forecast on TV. I didn't hesitate. I walked directly to him and straddled his lap the way I had intended to do when the storm had hit last night. His hands automatically lifted to hold me lightly at the waist as his lips curved and his eyes scanned my face. I smiled down at him as the emerald in his eyes sparked.

"I have something for you," I informed him.

His thumbs set up a gentle rhythm at my sides. "You do, hm?" he replied, raising a brow.

"Yes." I took his hands and tugged them away from my waist to hold them between us. I momentarily was distracted by the bright pink and red bandage on his palm.

He noticed the direction of my gaze and tried to close his fingers into a fist. I held on, grinning down at the thin strip of flowers and hearts that slanted across his wide palm. He rolled his eyes at my amusement. "It's all we had."

That was because Lizzie was the child who had inherited my clumsiness, so she was the one who, like me, wore bandages the way Alice wore accessories. I usually let Lizzie pick the designs because of that, but I made a mental note to get some boy-themed bandages for Masen and Alex – and their daddy. But for now, my manly man with his pink bandage was too cute for words.

I lifted his hand to press my smile to his wounded palm. His fingertips brushed over my cheek as I kissed his injury. Then I lowered his hand again and gazed apologetically into his eyes. "I'm sorry about today. I meant for it to be so much better. But I guess I was outnumbered with the storm and Masen's kneeing you and the tree and the toilet fountain—"

Edward squeezed my fingers to stop me. "Bella," he began, his eyes intent on mine. "I loved every minute."

I grinned. "Even your son's impressive aim?"

"Well, maybe not _every_ minute," he amended, grinning back.

"Hm," I mused. "I can make that up to you."

I practically heard his heart stutter in his chest. His fingers tightened over mine and the green of his eyes darkened. He had to swallow hard before he managed to return, "Make it all better?"

"Much," I began, leaning down to skim my mouth over his, "much better."

Just as he moved to kiss me, I abruptly pulled back to sit upright. "But first." I paused to look down at him, and I couldn't contain a wide smile at his expression. He was trying to be disgruntled, but he was more amused than anything else as his eyes grew bright and his lips curved despite himself. He always enjoyed what he called my "randomness," and I knew that he was intrigued by my mood.

He raised a hand to cradle my cheek. "You have something for me?"

"Yes." I leaned over to reach for the drawer of the end table. I felt his hands slip to my waist again. My smile grew. He was steadying me because I was clumsy, but I knew that he also wanted to keep me right where I was.

When I straightened, I offered him the little box. "Happy birthday."

He scanned my face quickly before he looked down to take the box from me. He set it on his thigh between us so he could open it with one hand while he kept the other resting lightly on the curve of my hip. Once the lid was off, he stared down into the box for a moment. I felt his fingers curl slightly into my skin.

"Cuff links?" he said softly.

"Yeah." I studied his hair, since his head was still lowered to look down at the box. He had gotten a new tux for Christmas, another of Alice's works. I'd noticed that his old cuff links were getting a little scratched up, so I'd decided to get him a new pair. But I'd made one small alteration from the old to the new.

He gazed at the links for a moment longer before he carefully selected one and lifted it out of the box. I knew without looking which one he had chosen.

Alice had ordered the previous pair with his initials, E and C, carved into the silver. The new pair I'd ordered still had one with an E. But the other was engraved with a B. And I knew that he knew why.

I rarely got to travel with him anymore for his concerts, and I knew that he was more relaxed when I was in the audience. I'd wanted to give him something, in addition to his wedding band, that he could wear on stage that would reflect my being there beside him. So I'd ordered one of the cuff links with my initial, knowing that he would understand the reasoning.

And I knew, as I watched him trace the B with one fingertip, that he did understand. But I still explained quietly, "So I can be with you."

His head lifted and his eyes immediately met mine. They were an intensely dark green as he gazed into me. "You're always with me," he whispered, his voice surprisingly deep.

He lowered his gaze again only long enough to put the cuff link back in the box beside its mate and set the box aside. His eyes returned to mine. "A matched pair," he remarked softly. Then he framed my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss.

I kissed him back for a moment before I eased back just enough to murmur against his lips, "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Because of you, love." His thumbs skimmed over my cheekbones. I could feel his smile. "Always because of you."


	48. Fireworks

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Fourth of July. Lizzie is 10; Masen is 8; Alex is a few weeks from 7; Carlie is nearing 4.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella's iPod was on the counter.

I grinned at it as I grabbed my razor. She used the music I'd recorded for her to help her sleep when I was out of town. She must have wanted to keep listening to whatever song was playing when she had woken up yesterday morning and had carried the player into the bathroom with her. Then she must have forgotten about it once the kids had started to appear from their rooms. It hadn't made it back to its place of honor on the nightstand yet.

Because she hadn't needed the music last night.

My grin widened. The nights either of us returned from traveling alone were some of our very best nights. Last night had been no exception.

I had gotten in after one in the morning. Like always, Bella had been waiting to welcome me home. I knew that she had known the second she had seen me. But we had all but attacked one another, so it had been a few minutes before she had gotten the chance to ask. When she had, it had been a statement, not a question.

"Someone propositioned you in Cincinnati."

Alice claimed to be the psychic one, but I swore my wife was the one who truly had that ability. She always knew when a woman approached me while I was away. And I never lied to her. So I immediately had replied, "Yes. A fan."

"And?"

"She wasn't you. So she didn't get the answer she wanted."

Bella's eyes had gotten a look I was very familiar with. For whatever reason, my being hit on and my turning the women down was a turn-on for her. With my offhand answer, she had smiled. And gone back to very thoroughly welcoming me home.

We hadn't woken up until the children had begun to stir. I had taken care of their breakfast to allow Bella a little recovery time after being the sole caregiver during my four-day absence and to allow myself some time to catch up with the kids. They had been ridiculously excited to see me.

It always made Bella and me feel like superheroes when either of us returned from one of our business trips. Even if the children were told that she or I would be home the next day, they still reacted like it was an extraordinary surprise each time. Especially when we arrived late at night, after they all had gone to bed, and they woke up to find us here. They had swarmed me when they had found me in the kitchen this morning.

As a result of their distracting me – and also, admittedly, because of my lingering in bed with my wife – I was just now getting a chance to shave at nearly five in the afternoon. Not such a bad thing, I mused. Bella seemed to like my occasional stubble. She had run her fingers along my jaw more than once today with eyes much darker than their normal chocolate brown.

But despite her reaction, I knew that she preferred when I shaved. I did, too. So even though I'd been debating keeping the stubble for her until tomorrow morning, when she had caught me scratching my itchy chin and had encouraged me to go shave, I had taken the opportunity.

After I'd teased her, of course.

She'd just rolled her eyes when I'd taunted her about liking my scruffy look. But she'd slyly commented that the stubble was scratchy, so kissing me was more appealing when I was clean-shaven. And she'd laughed when I'd all but run up the stairs.

Now I was kissable. I grinned as I put my razor away. I picked up my wife's iPod and carried it into the bedroom to put it on the nightstand for her. Then I headed for the stairs to claim my kiss.

And stopped at the top of the staircase when Alex's voice from Masen's room caught my attention.

"Momma said we weren't supposed to do that," he said firmly.

I turned back from the stairs and headed toward Masen's room, intrigued by this new development. I stood just out of sight by the door and listened. Alex went on, "Remember what happened last time she said not to do something and you did it?"

I practically could hear Masen sag when he replied, "She ninja-talked me."

I snorted. My wife was a good "ninja talker." She could sneak anything past you by twisting things up so much that you had no idea what you'd agreed to until it was over.

Masen added sadly, "She tricked me into giving her the Xbox Uncle Emmett got me."

And he still hadn't gotten it back, I mused. It was on the top shelf in our closet. I wondered what he was about to add to it.

He definitely was heading toward receiving some form of punishment when he put on his determined voice. "But I just want to see what it'll do."

Alex sounded a little urgent. "No. You shouldn't do that."

"Momma won't know."

"She always knows."

Masen sighed heavily. "Dang." There was a brief pause. "Fine. Gimme the controller. I wanna drive the car."

As my sons argued over who would get to drive their remote-controlled car, I snickered to myself and left them alone. I was still grinning when I walked into the kitchen.

Bella looked up from the vegetables she was chopping at the work island. Her lips curved in response to my amusement. "What?" she wanted to know.

"You managed to thwart your sons' bad behavior by reputation alone," I informed her.

She already was ahead of me. "The Xbox?" she guessed as she swatted my hand away from her pile of carrots.

"The Xbox," I agreed. "Apparently you're quite the verbal ninja."

She snorted. "Verbal ninja?"

"Yes," I said. I leaned against the counter across from her and watched her slice a green pepper. "Seems like you're the scary parent."

"Because I'm the parent they don't see coming," she replied simply.

She was right. I was very straightforward. If I was mad, they knew it. If Bella was mad, she cloaked it. She could have a conversation with the kids that sounded completely pleasant and calm. They would discuss what had annoyed her as though it were the most bland thing in the world. And in the middle of the talk, in that perfectly composed voice, she would twist everything. She would issue a punishment without the punished child realizing what had happened until she was gone.

I had witnessed it myself on several occasions. And even I didn't see the twists coming. She was amazing.

Usually she didn't need to resort to ninja tactics, though. The kids were very well-behaved. And they knew what Momma's looks meant. Bella only had to shoot them an arched eyebrow for them to stop whatever they were doing. Those looks were extremely effective; I remembered my petite, quiet wife reprimanding my entire college baseball team with a single glance. It was one of my fondest memories.

But when the kids did manage to disobey, Bella never raised her voice. She just launched a sneak attack. A ninja attack.

Bella suddenly set her knife on the counter and wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I'll be right back." She gestured toward the vegetables scattered over the island and raised a pointed brow at me. "Don't touch that."

She headed out of the kitchen. I heard her walking up the stairs. And I wondered what the boys were up to now.

As I listened, I started to reach absently for a slice of green pepper. I quickly stopped myself. What was I, eight years old like Masen? Sheesh.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at the ceiling, imagining what sort of conversation was taking place upstairs. My mind wandered to the previous conversations I'd witnessed. Then my thoughts drifted again to my wife's ability to shame a room full of college men with just one look. I was grinning like an idiot when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

That hadn't taken long.

I could hear Alex before I could see him. "I told you," he muttered.

Masen muttered something back as they appeared in the kitchen with Bella right behind them. Without a word, the boys made their way to the back door and stepped outside to join their sisters. Lizzie glanced up from where she was tugging a stick out of Forks's mouth. Her lips curved when she took in her brothers' chastised expressions. She glanced toward the window as they shut the door behind them, and her smile lifted higher when she noticed Bella casually taking her place back at the island in the kitchen.

Bella surveyed her piles of vegetables and shot me an amused look. I grinned. "I didn't want you to go ninja on me."

"I don't have to go ninja on you."

That was true. She had other ways of dealing with me. "So what did you take away this time?"

"Nothing. I gave them something." She smirked. "Two weeks of washing dishes."

"Nice."

Before I could ask what the boys had been doing to earn dish duty, Bella reached over to press her palm to my cheek. Her hand drifted to trail over my jaw, and a smile played at the corners of her lips. "I'm glad you're home," she murmured.

I stepped closer. "Me, too."

She lifted up on her toes to kiss me. After a moment, her mouth moved to kiss along my clean-shaven jaw. "Thank you," she murmured near my ear.

"Anytime," I returned.

Suddenly she stepped back. "Not that I mind the stubble," she commented offhandedly as she turned to open the refrigerator.

"It's scratchy but sexy?" I taunted.

She handed me a plate of hamburger patties. "I love your face." She shrugged. "Stubbly or smooth. Different versions of sexy."

My heart stuttered. Every once in a while, it struck me how far she had come from the girl I'd met in high school. The girl I'd known then hadn't been able to admit any of her thoughts or feelings without a struggle. Bella still had a hard time discussing certain things, but now she was able to be open with me the majority of the time without even blinking. I set the plate on the counter and bent to kiss her again.

"I love your face, too," I mumbled against her lips. "Among other things."

"Yeah?" she replied. "You know what I love most about you right now?"

"What's that?"

"Your ability to work the grill." She grinned up at me when I pulled back. "The kids are going to be hungry soon. We need to get this cookout started."

I smiled and shook my head. "You're cute," I informed her. I kissed her forehead and picked up the plate of hamburgers. "Really, really cute."

"I do my best."

I chuckled and glanced back at her from the door. She already was working on her vegetables again. But she was smiling.

In the back yard, the kids were taking turns having a tug-of-war with Forks over the stick they were using to play fetch. It seemed to be Carlie's turn. Lizzie was helping her wrestle the stick out of the husky's mouth. When they had it free, Carlie gave it a comically serious throw that went surprisingly far.

I grinned as I moved to the grill. My little daddy's girl was turning out to be rather athletic, just like her brothers. Masen loved sports. Alex liked them, too, but he was more interested in playing the piano. Lizzie was the only one of the kids who had inherited Bella's clumsiness and aversion to all things sports-related.

After taking his turn with Forks, Masen wandered over to "help" me with the hamburgers. He liked to be involved in whatever I was doing. I let him use the spatula to turn the patties over. He frowned in concentration. When a small piece of meat fell through the grate and the flames flared, he lost interest in the burgers and peered through the grate. A minute later he ran off to play with Forks again. He returned to my side a few more times as I cooked.

By the time the hamburgers were done, Lizzie had disappeared into the house to help her momma finish up the rest of the meal. Bella must have been watching me, because as soon as I slid the meat onto the plate, the back door opened and she and Lizzie came outside.

Lizzie helped Bella spread out a blanket in the middle of the yard. Together, the three of us set up the meal on the blanket as Masen, Alex, and Carlie kept Forks away. My mouth watered as I examined the dishes Bella had prepared. Homemade potato salad, coleslaw, and macaroni and cheese, along with garden salads and fruit bowls… And I knew that there was an apple pie for dessert.

She'd gone all-American for our Fourth of July picnic.

As we ate, Masen and Alex began to discuss the fireworks displays they would get to see on TV in a few hours. Masen suddenly turned to me. "Can we camp out here?"

"You want to camp in the back yard tonight?"

"Yeah!"

I didn't understand the logic that had led him from fireworks on TV to camping in the back yard. But I didn't see any reason why we couldn't. It was warm enough. No rain. And Bella and I both were home from work for the next two days, so I would have time to recover after sleeping in a tent.

I glanced over at Bella as Masen and Alex gazed at me expectantly. She shrugged. "Okay," I agreed. "We can camp out. After you do the dishes like you were told."

My sons turned to each other and bounced excitedly as they jabbered. Carlie bounced, too, though she probably wouldn't understand exactly why the boys were excited until she saw the tent and put it all together. But beside her, Lizzie turned pleading eyes on her momma, her teeth worrying her lower lip in the same nervous motion her mother had.

Bella smiled and leaned close. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm not interested, either."

I shot my wife a grin. She wasn't a camper. And in the same way Lizzie had inherited her disinterest in sports, she also had inherited Bella's aversion to camping. They would happily stay indoors tonight.

The boys talked about camping throughout the rest of dinner. After everything was put away and the dishes were done – and Bella had checked to make sure Masen and Alex had gotten everything clean – my sons dragged me into the back yard again to set up the tent. Carlie trailed along and grinned hugely when she saw what we were doing. She liked the tent.

Carlie actually was _in_ the tent when it started to grow dark and Bella and Lizzie appeared in the yard. Bella called all the kids to her and waited for Carlie to stop playing with the zipper on the tent's door. I led our youngest to her momma and watched the older kids' eyes light up when Bella revealed what she had bought for them.

Bella gave Masen, Alex, and Lizzie each a sparkler. Then she knelt beside Carlie. "I'll stay with her," she told me. "You keep an eye on the others?"

Separating the accident-prone, I mused. Probably a good idea. I touched her cheek lightly as I moved past her to stand with Lizzie. I reminded Lizzie, Masen, and Alex of the rules. They promised to behave and play safely, and I knelt as they crowded around. When all the sparklers were lit and our three older children were waving them giddily, I glanced back toward my wife and our baby.

Carlie's wide eyes were brilliant green and locked on the popping light at the end of the sparkler she held. Bella was crouched beside her with one hand resting lightly on Carlie's back. Her other hand gently guided Carlie's as she showed her how to draw abstract shapes in the air.

It was Carlie's first sparkler. And she and her momma were smiling brighter than any of the fireworks we would see tonight.

"Pretty!" Carlie squealed as Bella helped her etch out a star shape. "Look, Momma! Look how pretty!"

"It is, sweetheart," Bella replied. She ran a hand over Carlie's dark hair. "It's very pretty. You're doing a good job."

When Carlie's sparkler ran out, she took another from Bella. With a word of encouragement from her momma, she raced over to me. Bella moved to Masen and Alex when I knelt with Carlie. My wife's smile was soft and affectionate as she watched me help our daughter with her second sparkler.

Fireworks started to boom in the distance as we finished with the sparklers. Which probably was why Masen wanted to camp out, I realized. He wanted to hear the explosions as clearly as possible. I grinned over at him. He was pointing his last sparkler toward the source of the noise. He knew what he was doing.

When the sparklers were gone, we made our way inside and turned on the TV to watch the holiday celebrations. While the kids were riveted to the flashes of color on the screen, Bella helped me gather the camping supplies. We collected everything quickly and sat with the children to watch the show.

They were amped up when the fireworks were over. Masen, Alex, and Carlie got ready for bed and raced back out to the tent. Lizzie let me kiss her good night before she made her way upstairs. Bella paused at the back door with me.

"Have fun tonight," she said.

"You, too." I tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in my hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you survive," she teased. "You better get out there before they tear the tent down."

"Good night, love."

She rose up on her toes to meet my kiss halfway. "Good night."

I stepped outside and waited as she called Forks inside with her. When the dog was sitting at her feet, I waved and closed the door. Then I turned and made my way to the noisy tent set up a short distance from the house.

Neither of us would sleep much tonight. But I was glad I'd put Bella's iPod on the nightstand for her just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My iPod was playing softly in my right ear. I frowned. I thought I had turned it off before I finally had begun to doze last night. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked against the pale sunlight that streamed through the window.

Lizzie.

I smiled when I noticed that my daughter was tucked tightly against me. Her hand was resting on my iPod. She must have turned it back on when she had shifted in her sleep.

Carefully, I moved her hand so I could turn off the music and tugged the ear bud out of my ear. When I turned to set the iPod on the nightstand, I found Forks gazing up at me with sad eyes. He gave a quiet whine and took a few steps toward the bedroom door.

I looked down at Lizzie and smoothed her hair back from her face. She mumbled something but didn't wake up. I smiled and gently guided her head from my shoulder to Edward's pillow, then I eased away from her side and followed Forks downstairs.

The husky trotted directly to the back door. "Sorry, Forks," I apologized as I opened the door and let him out. He took off like a bullet toward the stream, and I made a face when I realized that he'd needed to go out for quite a while. Even so, he had waited patiently for me to wake up. He was such a good dog.

My gaze drifted from the stream to the tent that was still standing near the house. It seemed quiet. Apparently everyone was still asleep.

They wouldn't be for much longer, I mused. The kids usually began to wake up around this time. Even when they'd gotten to stay up late like they had last night, they tended to get up early. They probably would be awake by the time I had breakfast ready.

I shot one last glance toward the stream to see Forks investigating the trees along the edge of the yard. He would wander back up to the house eventually. Since it was warm outside, I left the back door open and started to work on my campers' morning meals.

A short time later, I cautiously crept outside, cradling a tray loaded with four cups of juice and four bowls of oatmeal. When I reached the tent with everything miraculously still upright and intact, I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I sidled up to the side of the tent and carefully stretched out one finger to scratch lightly at the material. "Edward?" I called softly.

The door was unzipped almost immediately. Edward stepped out and quickly took the tray from my hands. "Good morning, love," he greeted me.

I tilted my head so he could kiss my cheek. "Morning," I returned. I looked past him into the tent to find Masen, Alex, and Carlie still asleep in their sleeping bags. Carlie's arm was wrapped securely around her teddy bear. Her brothers were stretched out back-to-back a few inches away from her. I smiled and turned back to my husband.

He was balancing the tray on his left forearm and taking a sip from the cup of juice he held in his right hand. I took a moment to be both impressed and frustrated by his ease. He grinned at my expression and offered me the cup. I bumped his arm with my shoulder and accepted the juice. "How'd it go?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Carlie pouted because we brought the wrong box of crayons. Then Masen convinced Alex that there were bears in the yard at night, and Alex was terrified. After the first half hour, though, it went fine. We had fun."

"Bears," I repeated. I replaced the cup on the tray and glanced back toward the house. I had a feeling I knew where Masen had gotten that story.

"Yeah. It was interesting."

"Sounds like it."

Edward reached out to smooth my haystack hair. "How'd your night go?"

"Fine. We camped in our room. No bears."

He snickered. "I would hope not." He glanced back into the tent when he noticed Carlie starting to stir. "If you want, you and Lizzie can come out here and we can eat together in the tent."

"Sure, we can do that. If she's awake yet," I added, glancing back toward the house. I peered through the windows and noticed our eldest child just arriving in the kitchen. "Oh, there she is. We'll be out in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

I smiled as Edward ducked into the tent with the tray. When I stepped back into the house, Lizzie was just putting the bottle of orange juice back in the refrigerator. She turned to face me with her glass in her hand. When she saw my face, she looked a little trapped even as she said, "Hi, Momma."

I studied her. "Did you tell your brother there were bears in the back yard?" I demanded.

Her expression was sheepish. "No."

I just raised a brow and waited. She lowered her gaze to her glass and admitted, "Yes."

"Lizzie," I sighed. My daughter loved to write and tell stories. She particularly liked to tell her brothers tales that would unsettle them. "You can't tell Masen stories like that. He believes them. Or if he doesn't, he tells Alex, and Alex believes them." I tried not to grin when I added, "Your daddy had to deal with the bear story last night."

Lizzie did grin when she sensed my amusement. "Were they freaked out?"

"Yes." I smiled. "They were. You must have done a good job telling Masen that story. You should write it down. I would like to read it." I moved to grab two bowls for our oatmeal. "You're very creative, Lizzie. You have a good imagination. Make sure you use it to write some silly stories, too. You'll need some cheerful ones the next time you scare your brothers into not sleeping and I send them to your room at night. Do you have any funny stories you can write?"

"Yes," Lizzie began. "I have…"

I bit my lower lip when she suddenly trailed off. My little thinker was very good with words. She caught on faster than her brothers did when I twisted things around, even when I made sure my promised punishment for her was delivered in a casual tone. It made "ninja talking" her extremely entertaining. She already had processed my current veiled threat: scare your brothers again and deal with their spending the night in your room.

"Wait," she protested. Her expression grew horrified. "My room? They can't sleep in my room! Then I wouldn't be able to sleep. Masen takes up the whole bed. And he talks and kicks!" She frowned darkly, proving that she hadn't forgiven him for her next claim. "And he broke my nightstand."

I tapped her nose. "I know. And you talk in your sleep, too," I informed her. "But scaring your brothers isn't funny. Next time you tell them a story that makes it hard for them to sleep, the three of you will be sleeping in your room."

Lizzie considered. "But everything scares them. That's not fair."

"It's entirely fair," I replied. "You know when you're upsetting them. And you don't have to. Now grab some napkins, please. We're having breakfast in the tent."

A few minutes later, Lizzie and I joined the rest of our family in the tent. Things grew boisterous when Masen, Alex, and Carlie saw me. They all began telling me about their night at the same time. Carlie showed me the picture she'd scribbled. Masen talked about the fireworks they'd heard booming throughout the night. Alex described the music they'd heard in the distance.

Thankfully, none of them mentioned the nonexistent bears.

After breakfast, I supervised my sons as they rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. Edward took down the tent while Lizzie and Carlie carried all the sleepover supplies back into the house. Carlie drifted back and forth between "helping" her daddy and trailing along behind her older sister. She couldn't seem to decide which of them she wanted to idolize at the moment.

I smiled as I watched my girls. Lizzie helped Carlie roll up her sleeping bag in the family room. My eldest daughter always took care of my youngest. She never told her stories to scare her the way she did the boys. But despite her storytelling, Lizzie was every bit as protective of her brothers as she was of her sister. She just didn't show it as openly.

Probably because Masen annoyed her.

I laughed when the boys finished the dishes and Masen immediately grabbed Lizzie with his wet hands. She complained and swatted him away from her. He wandered off, unfazed, to play catch with Forks in the back yard where the tent had stood. Alex went with him. Lizzie wiped the water from her arms and settled on the floor with Carlie to read her sister one of her storybooks.

They all were still in their pajamas, I realized. But that was okay. I would let them have a lazy day today after their camping adventure. Edward and I would get them dressed in a little while, when their interest in their current activities wore off. For now, I would take advantage of their safely entertaining themselves. I asked Lizzie to keep an eye on her siblings while I changed. She absently agreed as she turned the page of her book.

I was just walking out of our bathroom a few minutes later when Edward appeared in the bedroom. I watched him freeze in the doorway and stare at the bed. I knew without looking what had surprised him.

Lizzie and I had "camped" in our bed. My daughter's and my camping had consisted of going through our libraries and snuggling together to read. There were books scattered everywhere from our sorting through them to find just the right reading material.

For a moment, Edward gazed blankly at the bed. Slowly, he approached it and surveyed the literary explosion. "What happened in here?" he asked finally.

"Lizzie couldn't pick a book."

He reached out to select two of the volumes closest to him and hold them up. Jane Austen. I just grinned. "I couldn't, either."

His eyes scanned the bed. "Where did you sleep last night?"

I gestured vaguely. Once we had gotten up, the books had shifted, filling in the small space where we had cuddled together. "In the middle."

Edward replaced the books and shook his head. He turned to face me. His eyes were tender as he stepped across the room to stand in front of me. "I adore you," he informed me quietly. Then he bent his head to kiss me.

I fisted his T-shirt and pulled him closer, then I eased back. "I adore you, too," I replied, reaching up to smooth his hair back from his forehead.

He closed his eyes under my touch. Finally he dropped another light kiss to my lips and stepped back. I watched him select a pair of jeans and a fresh T-shirt. "I told Lizzie that the next time she scares her brothers with a story like the bear story, they're sleeping in her room," I told him.

He hitched on his jeans and shot me a grin. "I figured she was where that came from." He paused as he shook out his shirt and tugged it over his head. "You never told me why the boys got dish duty."

I rolled my eyes. "They were trying to hook the garbage can to the ceiling fan to see if it would shoot trash everywhere."

He snorted. "So you gave them a cleanup assignment. Classic."

I grinned as he moved to me again. "Glad you approve."

"I always approve of you."

I lifted up on my toes to receive his kiss. "I feel like I need to welcome you home again," I remarked when I pulled back to look up at him.

"Because we were apart again last night?" he guessed. He ran his hands up and down my arms where they were locked around his neck. "I feel the same way."

"Think we can wear the kids out today?"

His lips curved. "They didn't sleep much last night…."

My smile matched his. "Let's get them dressed and take them to the park."

"You get the girls—"

"And you get the boys," I finished for him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He took my hand and led me into the hall. At the bottom of the stairs, we heard Lizzie and Alex arguing with Masen about something he was trying to do that they all knew he wasn't supposed to do. I glanced over at Edward to find him grinning. He looked down at me and squeezed my hand.

"It's good to be home."


	49. Superhuman

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Okay, guys... I only have one more Cinder after this one. That's not to say I won't be back in the future - who knows when Bella may show me something else? - but this one and the next one are all I have planned for now. After I post the next (chapter 50), I will come back to add an AN (chapter 51) to give you guys a little extra info that the Cinders just couldn't cover.

For this one: May. Lizzie is 11; Masen is 9; Alex is almost 8; Carlie is 4.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was in the kitchen. I smiled as I headed that direction. She should be almost done. We had to leave soon.

When I reached the kitchen, I paused to gaze in at her. And my smile grew.

She was a mess.

Her head angled toward me, but she didn't look up from what she was mixing in a large bowl. "How did it go?"

Her sensing my presence wasn't a surprise. Even if she hadn't heard me come in, she would have felt my electricity the same way I felt hers. And the hollow pull in my chest that led me to her was the same tug in her chest that guided her to me. I stepped forward to stand beside her and examined the items on the work island.

"It went fine," I answered. I studied her. "Where's your apron?"

Bella glanced down to take in the food splattered on her clothing. "Oh. Shoot."

I grinned. She never remembered to wear her apron. And when she was in a hurry, she needed it. "Looks good," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and motioned toward the bowl. "Taste that."

I glanced into the bowl. Pasta salad. I picked up the spoon that was beside the bowl and took a small bite. And moaned. "It's really good."

Bella smiled and turned her attention to another bowl. "Thanks."

I took another bite and wondered where her usual helper was. Lizzie loved assisting when her momma cooked. "Where are the kids?"

"Lizzie's helping Carlie get dressed, and Masen and Alex are down at the tree house with Forks."

That made me grin. The family had helped me build a tree house last summer in one of the big trees along the stream. Lizzie liked to read in it when the boys were elsewhere, and the boys and Carlie loved to hang out in it for hours, making up stories about dragons and princes and princesses. Without Carlie along, the boys probably were fighting imaginary armies in their fort. Or defending against Forks, the dragon-dog.

Bella's voice pulled me out of my musings. "I said taste it, not eat the whole thing."

I blinked and looked down to find that I was still eating out of the pasta salad bowl. When I glanced up, Bella was grinning at me. She shook her head and rooted around in the cupboard as I stole one last bite. Then I dutifully set the spoon aside and leaned against the counter to watch her work.

She was so beautiful in this way. Moving gracefully and confidently… with ingredients splattered all over. I knew quite a few men who would love to see her in her element like this. Including a new one I'd met today.

I'd been at the concert hall all morning. The Dartmouth music department had been invited to attend a private concert there that Maggie, the director of the local orchestra, and I had put together. After the concert, the students had been invited onstage to talk to me. One in particular had seemed to have a thing for my wife.

"Someone asked about you today," I told her.

"Who?" she asked absently.

"A student. Paul Meyer."

"Oh." She put a lid on the bowl of pasta salad. "His brother Jared is an art major. He was in my class last year. They're from Seattle. We talked about Washington sometimes."

"Hm."

She paused with her hand on the refrigerator door and looked back at me, amused. "What, did you think he had a crush on me?"

I just shrugged. I had thought that. And I still did. "He does. Most guys do. Especially the college guys."

She snorted. "They do not. You're just biased."

"Next time we go to a Dartmouth baseball game, I'll bring a recorder."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Speaking of baseball, you need to go get ready."

She was right. Our sons' little league game would start soon, and we needed to be early. Bella needed time to set up the food. The fried chicken, potato salad, and pasta salad she had made were for the team. They – and the parents, and probably the opposing team – would go crazy when they saw the picnic she'd prepared.

She had begun making meals for the team when Masen had signed up for little league last year, and she had continued to do so when Alex had joined the team this year. It was something she had done for my college team for the home games, so she naturally had stepped into the role again when our sons had become part of a team. And the kids and the parents were _huge_ fans. Even the teams who visited us knew about my wife and her picnics. They always commented that they were excited to travel to our field because they knew that they'd get to have some of Bella's food.

I couldn't blame them.

But besides Bella's picnic, we also needed to arrive early because I was the coach. When Masen had expressed an interest in baseball, I'd decided to use my experience to help out. Masen and Alex loved having me as the coach.

Bella loved it, too. She always was proud of her "team."

She paused beside me at the counter and reached out to trace the "B" carved into the silver cuff link on my left wrist. She had given me the links as a birthday present last year. I wore them to every concert. The link with the E always went on my right wrist; the B always went on my left.

Because Bella always sat on my left when she joined me at the piano.

I watched her finger outline the initial engraved on my cuff link. Then my eyes narrowed on her arm. "What's that?" I demanded.

"What?" Bella followed my gaze. She frowned slightly when she realized that I was staring at the cut on her forearm. She didn't seem surprised that I'd noticed. I knew every mark on her skin, and I always was aware of new ones, no matter how often they appeared on my chronically clumsy wife.

But she didn't seem inclined to talk about this one. "Oh, I just cut my arm. It's nothing."

I trailed my fingertip over the angry-looking red line. I would have noticed it long before if it hadn't been partially covered by food. I cleared away the mess to get a closer look. "You should have bandaged it."

"It's fine."

"Hm." I studied it for a moment longer. "You're the expert," I conceded finally.

She grinned a little. "True."

I smiled back as she turned to put a lid on the container of potato salad. I moved closer to her, ignoring the mess on her clothes, and reached up to slide a hand under her hair. She sucked in a breath right as I froze. I felt her go still beside me as I stared at the place where my hand was buried in her hair.

"You have a huge knot on the back of your head, love," I said quietly. "What happened while I was gone?"

Bella sighed and turned to face me. She closed her eyes, surrendering, as my fingers tentatively explored the lump on her skull. "Well… Masen—"

I cut her off. "Do I need to talk to him?"

"I don't think so. He feels pretty bad." She paused. "And he may have a black eye."

I let out a long breath. "What did he do?"

"He and Forks were having some kind of sporting tournament or something, and he – _we_ – may have fallen down the steps."

My heart slammed. My fingers tightened, thankfully around the back of her neck and not over her wound. _"What?"_

Bella grabbed at my shirt. "The porch steps," she hurried on. "Not in here."

She was trying to comfort me by telling me they'd only fallen down a few steps, not down the entire staircase inside the house. But that only made me feel a tiny bit better. I drew in a deep breath to keep from losing my mind to the visuals my imagination was conjuring. "How?" I forced out.

"It's probably my fault, really," she said. "He was being kind of rough, so I went out to remind him not to play like that on the porch. He had all the sports equipment out – soccer balls, footballs, everything – and he was getting ready to climb on his bike in the middle of it. He stopped when I came out, but with all the stuff around him… I saw him starting to fall backward, and I grabbed him. And… well… you know me."

I ran a hand over my face. "Yes."

She picked at the front of my shirt, embarrassed. "I tried to shield him when we fell. I hit my head. He was scared I was really hurt, and we were all tangled together… He tripped when he hurried too fast to get up. He hit his face on the railing."

"And the bike?"

Her fingers hesitated on my shirt. Then she slowly pointed to the cut on her arm. I clenched my jaw for a moment before I managed, "The bike went down with you?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

Swear words erupted in a colorful symphony in my head. "You shielded him from the fall and the bike."

"Yes."

"And now you're trying to say it was your fault?" I shook my head. "He knows not to have so many things out at once. He knows not to play like that on the porch. He knows not to ride his bike there—"

"And he has a banged-up face," she interrupted. "You didn't see how horrified he was. He begged me to call you so you could take me to the doctor."

I closed my eyes. Momma bear was stepping in to protect her baby even now. And she probably was right. I just needed a minute to process the fact that my wife and son had wrestled a bike down the front porch steps. "Okay," I agreed finally. "No punishment. But I am going to talk to him."

Bella relaxed. "Just go easy on him. I think you will, anyway, once you see his eye."

"Did he put ice on it?"

"Yes."

"And did you take care of yourself?"

She grinned slightly. "Yes." Amusement sparked in her eyes. "I'm very well-versed in ice packs and antibiotic cream."

I couldn't help but smile. "You are. Are there any other wounds I should know about?"

She went still, and I knew that there were. I leaned back to see her face more clearly and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "What else?"

"Masen's fine," she assured me.

"Because you shielded him." Until he fell getting up, I thought with an internal eye roll. "So, my little shield, what other part of you needs a kiss to make it better?"

Her eyes glinted. "Well, since you put it that way…" When I chuckled, she confessed, "My shoulder is probably going to be sore."

"Your shoulder," I echoed.

"Yeah. I kind of landed here," she explained, waving her hand in the general area of her right shoulder and the back of her head.

I sighed. "Tell me if it is sore later," I requested, already planning to massage her whole back and neck tonight to ease any of her discomfort.

Her lips curved. "I will." She smoothed my shirt and added, "You really do need to go get changed now."

"Yeah, I do." I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "So do you."

"I'll be up in a minute. When you're ready, check on the boys." She gave me a pleading look. "And remember to be gentle with him."

I nodded. I would be gentle with Masen. After all, according to Bella, he'd gotten a black eye because he'd been so panicked over her being hurt. And I could picture him, begging her to call me to take her to the doctor despite knowing that he would be in trouble. He'd had his scare for the day.

But I would talk to him. And he would get into trouble again by tonight. He just couldn't help wondering "what if…?" and testing out his theories. He possessed a rampant curiosity that was inherited from his grandmother, Renee, and even his mother, in a less dangerous capacity. Bella's mother would try anything to see what would happen while Bella was insanely curious in the more cerebral sense. She wanted to know. Renee wanted to test. Masen wanted both. So Bella and I couldn't truly be mad at our son for the trait he'd inherited. Bella just was better at handling him and his craziness than I was. After all… it came from her side of the family.

"I'll take it easy on him," I promised with an affectionate smile.

Bella kissed me quickly. "Thank you."

I cradled her cheek briefly in my palm before I jogged up the stairs. I needed to hurry. I only had about ten minutes to get changed and give a gentle lecture to my little boy with the too-adventurous spirit. Then Daddy Cullen had to give way to Coach Cullen.

Though Daddy was never far away.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Coach Cullen and Daddy Cullen were very similar, I mused. Edward was extremely good with all the kids on the team. They all liked him, and the parents thought the world of him.

I did, too. Especially after he'd shown, again, how good he was with Masen.

Their talk had gone well. Masen had been very nervous about his daddy seeing his black eye and finding out what had happened. But when they had walked up from the tree house together, they had been smiling. Masen had given me a fast hug and worriedly checked my arm before he had helped carry things out to the car. And I had been extraordinarily relieved to find that my son's bruising didn't look as bad as I had feared it would.

He was on the field now, talking with Benjamin and Tia's son, Riley. Benjamin had signed up to be Edward's co-coach this year. They were working out well. Our team, the Mountain Lions – whose name was chosen by Edward as a sly inside joke with me – did very well and had a ton of fun. Especially our boys, who were as athletic as their daddy.

I watched Alex join his brother and Riley. When my sons stood together, I got a glimpse of another of Edward's choices that had been significant to us: their uniform numbers. The first time Edward had shown me their uniforms, I had been amused by the mountain lion reference. But when he'd shown me their numbers, I'd instantly teared up.

Masen was number one. Alex was number three. Together, they were thirteen – Edward's old number, which he had chosen to represent our anniversary and my birthday. Seeing our boys together on the field was an amazing experience, but seeing them wearing those numbers made it all the more incredible.

Their sisters and I had special shirts, too. All three of us wore jerseys for the Mountain Lions. On the back of mine was printed "Cullen Mom," and on the back of the girls' were the words "Cullen Sister." We sat in the stands at every game to root for the Lions. In the downtime while the boys weren't playing, Lizzie sat on one side of me, writing stories in her little notebook, while Carlie sat on the other side of me, drawing pictures in her little sketchbook.

They both were wrapped up in their hobbies when I noticed Tia and Benjamin standing at the food table. The parents around them were gushing about the food, which made me smile and blush a little. But Benjamin and Tia weren't really talking. They shared a few tense words, then Benjamin made his way to the field to join Edward and Tia came to the bleachers to sit with my daughters and me.

Lizzie and Carlie greeted my friend, then they went back to their occupations as she settled beside Lizzie. I raised a brow at her over my daughter's head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she replied shortly. "Fine. What happened to Masen?"

"He fell."

"Ah." She didn't ask anything more.

I pondered my friend's quietness and her strained interaction with her husband. They rarely quarreled. It was odd to see them uncomfortable with each other. I didn't know what to say, so I carefully focused my attention on my three guys on the field.

Just before the game started, Edward glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back. His gaze drifted to Lizzie and Carlie, then returned to me. I watched him shoot a glance at my jersey, then he shook his head and forced his eyes back to the field.

Tia was studying me when I looked away from my husband. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you two ever fight?"

"Over what?"

Tia clearly was frustrated by how baffled I seemed. "Anything. The kids? Money? S—" She glanced toward Lizzie and Carlie and censored herself. "Your private relationship?"

I grinned. So that was what Tia and Benjamin were arguing about. "No," I replied, amused. "Our private relationship is never a problem."

Tia sighed. "I figured," she muttered.

"We did have a discussion yesterday about the tree outside Lizzie's window," I offered.

"A discussion," she repeated. "Not a fight."

"No. Not a fight." I shrugged. I'd realized that Edward intended to remove the tree before Lizzie was a teenager. He didn't want any boys climbing through her window the way he had climbed through mine. But I had reminded him that we were raising our daughter to be trustworthy – like we had been – and that we knew to watch out for midnight tree-climbing expeditions. Then I'd teased him about how things had worked out for us, and that discussion had ended with a demonstration of how our private relationship was not something to argue about.

Although as stubborn as we both were, it was surprising that we didn't argue, I mused. But we just… didn't. Our obstinacy usually only manifested when we tried to out-stubborn one another over caretaking. He would put his own wellbeing aside to take care of me, and I would do the same for him, so we ended up in verbal sparring matches over it. It was the closest we came to arguing. But we never truly were angry, and we always compromised. And a lot of those discussions ended up the same way the tree discussion had last night, reaffirming the love that made us feel stubborn in the first place.

"You're not human," Tia complained.

I bit back a smile. "Sorry."

"Bella and her Edward are rather superhuman, aren't they?" another voice chimed in.

I glanced over, already smiling. "Hey, Mrs. Varner."

"Hello, Bella. Girls," she greeted Tia and my daughters. Lizzie and Carlie enthusiastically welcomed her as Tia returned the greeting.

Mrs. Varner settled on the bench below us. Carlie immediately abandoned her sketchbook and crawled down into her lap. I admonished, "Carlie…"

Edward's and my "adopted grandmother" waved my reprimand away. "It's perfectly fine, Bella." She turned to my daughter. "And how are you today, Carlie?"

"Good," Carlie replied. Then she blurted eagerly, "How are you?"

I practically burst with pride when my little one remembered her manners without being prompted. Mrs. Varner glanced back to catch my expression, and she smiled warmly. "I'm very well, thank you. I see you and your sister and your mother are wearing your team shirts. You look very nice."

"Thank you!"

Another swell of pride. Tia shot me a grin. Mrs. Varner asked, "How are our Lions doing this afternoon?"

"We just got started," I replied. "Alex is batting next."

Lizzie tugged on Mrs. Varner's sleeve. "I wrote a new story, Mrs. Varner."

Mrs. Varner ran a hand over Lizzie's curls. "Well, I would love to read it, Lizzie. You'll have to ask your mother to allow you to come see me soon so you can share your stories with me."

Lizzie turned to me, and I suggested, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect."

With Mrs. Varner's agreement, Lizzie grinned widely. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a quick squeeze. Then we all focused on the field when Alex stepped up to the plate.

One strike. I crossed my fingers. Alex hadn't hit anything in the last few games. He had gone home each time believing he wasn't a good player despite his playing very well in the field. I really hoped he would hit something this game.

Two strikes.

"C'mon," I whispered. I leaned forward. "C'mon."

He swung. And connected.

For a second, he stood there, stunned, watching the ball as it sped between the infielders and kept going. I jumped up. "Run, buddy!" I yelled down to him. "Run!"

Edward was shouting to him, too. Alex finally jerked into motion and raced for first base. He made it all the way to third before he had to stop. When he stood in the center of that base and looked out at his sisters and me, he was beaming. He'd brought in the two runners before him, and he was positioned to be the next run. He was ecstatic.

So was I.

I smiled so broadly it hurt. When Alex made it to home plate a minute later, his sisters and I cheered like crazy people. Edward flashed me a brilliant smile.

It would be a much better trip home today. My little man would be so happy.

After the game was over and the Mountain Lions had won, Tia stood beside me. "We have to leave early today. I'll see you later." She shot a fast glance toward Edward and raised a brow back at me. "Enjoy being superhuman."

I grinned. "I will. Hope you work things out soon."

"Thanks." Tia paused to receive hugs from Lizzie and Carlie, then she wandered away to meet Riley and Benjamin.

Carlie was excitedly showing Mrs. Varner her drawings. I scooped her up and winced a little when I remembered my sore shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart. Save some for tomorrow. We'll be going to visit Mrs. Varner, and you want to have something to show her then, don't you?"

"Yes!"

I kissed her cheek and set her on her feet when she wiggled. Lizzie wrapped her arms tightly around Mrs. Varner. "Love you, Mrs. Varner," she said. "See you tomorrow."

"I love you, too, Lizzie." She ran a hand over Lizzie's hair and watched as the two girls raced to meet their daddy alongside the field.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Varner," I said sincerely. "It means a lot to us."

"It means a lot to me, too, Bella." She smiled and reached out to touch my cheek. "You all mean a lot to me. Thank you for the invitation today. I always appreciate when you include me." Then, before I could tear up, she nodded toward the field. "And speaking of being included, your men are waiting for you."

I glanced back to find Edward, Masen, and Alex talking animatedly with Lizzie and Carlie. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh, not tonight, Bella, thank you. I need to get going. But I will be looking forward to seeing you all tomorrow."

"We'll be looking forward to it, too. Bye, Mrs. Varner. Thank you again."

"Thank _you_, Bella."

I paused halfway to the field and glanced back to see Mrs. Varner making her way to the parking lot. She looked back at me when she reached her Buick. I saw her smile and wave. I waved back and watched her slide behind the wheel before I turned to join my family.

"Mrs. Varner couldn't stay?" Edward asked when I reached them.

"No. But we're going to her apartment tomorrow."

"Ah." He reached up to smooth my hair behind my ear. "I'm glad she got to be here. Alex was excited that she saw his hit. He'll want to tell her all about it."

"And I'm sure she'll want to hear all about it." I knelt as my sons broke away from Benjamin and Riley and raced up to me. Alex jumped into my arms. I sucked in a breath when he wrenched my shoulder, but I held on as his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Did you see, Momma?" he exclaimed. "Did you see me?"

"I did." I reached over with my free hand to tousle Masen's hair and cup his cheek in my palm, mindful of his bruised eye. "I saw all of it. You both did great. I am so proud of you."

"I hit it right between them!" Alex waved his hands to demonstrate. "They couldn't get it! And I made it all the way to third, then I got to run home!"

I kissed Masen's forehead and pushed to my feet, keeping Alex in my arms. Edward looked like he may protest, knowing how my shoulder was bothering me, but I just shook my head at him and started toward the food table. "You sure did, buddy," I praised. "It was an awesome hit."

He wanted put down at the table, and he and Masen attacked the food. Edward and I moved to help our kids and the rest of the team gather their meals.

Everyone's energy was high for the rest of the day. Carlie fell asleep close to her normal bedtime with Forks snoring away beside her bed, but it wasn't until ten-thirty that I finished helping Lizzie with her bedtime routine and made my way back to Edward's and my room to wait for him to finish up with the boys. I could hear him talking with them in their bathroom, and I knew that it would be a little while before they were settled.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. The events of the day played through my mind as I headed back into the bedroom. My family, Mrs. Varner, Tia and Benjamin, Edward's and my relationship… I started for my bookshelf, but I paused at the foot of the bed to gaze absently at the picture that was centered on the wall over the headboard.

It was one of the photos I'd taken during our honeymoon, a wide shot of the Tuscan hills and the little farmhouse where we had stayed. I was used to seeing it and rarely noticed it much anymore. But when I did stop to really look at it, all the emotions came crashing back just as strongly as ever.

I had loved that little farmhouse. I had loved the elderly woman who had owned it; I had loved her little garden in the back of the house; I had loved the rolling landscape. I had loved the nearby town of Volterra and the artists' haven of Florence. And most of all, I had loved being there with Edward. My new husband.

Our honeymoon had been magical. I had let Edward choose where we'd gone, because I hadn't been concerned about the location; all I'd needed was him. All I'd wanted was a place where we could make memories together, and a place to comfortably explore what it meant to be a newlywed, to have my husband all to myself as we learned together.

Edward had taken the task of selecting a location very seriously. He had known how much Italy would appeal to me – the museums, the architecture, the food, the countryside. Everything was so inspiring for me there, and Edward had been intrigued by the area's history as well as its ambiance. The atmosphere had been electric. It had fueled our enthusiasm, our excitement. It had been the perfect destination for us.

I had been fully absorbed by Edward and our explorations, both of the country and of each other, but intermittently, I had remembered to pull out my camera and take pictures of the landscape and the towns. Although I considered myself an amateur photographer at best, Edward thought my pictures were as "professional" as the rest of my art. He particularly liked what he teasingly called my "Tuscany series." So although the picture hanging over our bed had been a surprise when he'd given it to me, his choice of the image hadn't been.

Edward had been like a ninja when he had prepared the photo for me nearly fourteen years ago. He had secretly chosen the photograph from the "Italy" file on my computer, then he had gotten it enlarged and framed to fit perfectly on the wall over our bed. He had given it to me as a gift for our first wedding anniversary as a reminder that "the honeymoon never would end." The photo had hung over our bed ever since – and the honeymoon never had ended.

I loved that picture. And so did my husband.

He walked in to find me still contemplating the Tuscan countryside a few minutes later. He hesitated in the doorway to regard me, then he moved to stand beside me and skimmed his hand down my spine to rest lightly over the small of my back. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Us."

"That's a very good topic."

I smiled. "Hm." For a moment, we both gazed at the photograph over the bed. Finally I remarked, "Tia asked me today if we ever fought."

Edward glanced over at me. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth." I frowned a little. "It didn't surprise her. But it did seem to frustrate her. I think she wanted me to tell her that we argued regularly."

He absorbed that. "What are we supposed to fight about?"

"The kids. Money. Sex," I echoed Tia. Edward grinned and slid his hand under my hair as I bit at my lower lip. "I got the feeling I don't want to know what she and Benjamin are fighting about."

Edward snickered quietly. "I thought he seemed a little tense today."

I rolled my eyes at his word choice, then let them drift closed as he trailed his fingertips over the bump on the back of my head. He was checking my wounds, I knew. I let him explore without comment. When he was satisfied that my knot seemed to be shrinking, he ghosted his hand down my neck to my shoulder, where he slowly began to massage away the stiffness in my muscles. I let my head loll as he worked.

After a moment, he kissed my temple. "Give me a minute," he requested.

I watched him gather his pajamas and dart into the bathroom. He was back in record time. He stopped on his side of the bed and nodded toward the pillows. "Lie down," he said.

I couldn't help grinning as I climbed up onto the bed. He waited as I stretched out on my stomach. As soon as I was settled, he continued his massage, working his way through all the sore and taut muscles in my back, neck, and shoulders. His electricity and tender touch quickly soothed my aches.

"And this is why we never fight," I mumbled as my body went totally limp. "You are perfect."

He pressed his lips to the back of my neck. "So are you," he murmured against my skin. "Clumsiness and all. Although I may need to keep you away from stairs until the kids are in college. And maybe even after that."

I snorted out a laugh. He chuckled and returned his attention to my wounded shoulder. Finally he ran a hand over my hair. "Do you need any Advil?"

I reached blindly for his hand. "Not now," I told him. I rolled onto my side and tugged him down in front of me. He stretched out beside me, and I shifted my head from his pillow to his chest. I took his hand and gently began to massage his palm. I would return the back massage tomorrow night, but right now, I was too worn out and comfortable to move even to turn off the lamp. Luckily, Edward didn't seem to mind the light being on.

His free hand lifted to stroke my hair as I rubbed his other palm. As I began to drift off, I located his wedding band and traced it absently with my fingertip. "Mrs. Varner and Tia think we're superhuman," I said drowsily.

Edward chuckled. "Because we don't fight? I think it takes a little more than that to be considered superhuman."

"It's more than that," I replied. I laced my fingers through his and tried to put my tired thoughts in order. "It's our family. Our relationship. Us. We're just… special."

"I've known that since the moment I met you," Edward told me quietly. "It's because you love others more than yourself. I mean, look at you. You have a knot on your head and a messed-up shoulder because you took the fall for Masen."

"It's not just me," I protested.

"Mm, but it's because of you." He lifted our joined hands to his lips to kiss my knuckles. "I'm able to love so deeply, so freely, because of you. Because your love and your trust in me makes me strong enough."

I needed to make my point before I fell asleep. "No." I thought back to when we had first met, when his determination to love me and be with me had made me feel significant and whole in a way nothing else ever had. When his belief in me had made me stand up for myself and fight for what I wanted. What I loved. Him. "Your love and trust in me makes me strong enough."

I felt more than heard his chuckle this time. "Are we fighting?"

"Hm." I smiled sleepily. "Trying to out-stubborn one another." Another way it manifested, I thought. When we tried to give each other credit and deny any for ourselves.

"We are a stubborn pair," Edward agreed.

"Special," I corrected, sinking deeper into his electric embrace.

"Definitely." He combed his fingers through my hair, mindful of my wound. "Go to sleep, love. Even super humans need a chance to heal."

I sighed against his chest. "Love you."

"I love you, too." His arms flexed around me. "Always."

I squeezed his fingers in response. The steady rhythm of his heart under my cheek lulled me to sleep an instant later. I slipped into dreams of super humans and undying love.

Into dreams of him.


	50. Full Circle

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Bella and Edward celebrated this being the final chapter by making it the longest chapter - by FAR. =)

This takes place in July, soon after chapter 48 (sorry for the backward jump after chapter 49). Edward is 33; Bella is 32; Lizzie is 10; Masen is 8; Alex is almost 7; Carlie is nearing 4.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was still asleep.

I glanced down to where her head rested in its normal spot over my heart. Her thick, dark hair was a disheveled mess only inches from my chin. I grinned at the disarray. Most of the mess was my fault. She woke up with tousled hair every morning, but when I couldn't keep my hands out of it, it was a disaster. And last night, I hadn't been able to stop touching her hair. Or her.

We were in Carlisle's house. With six other adults and eleven kids in various rooms throughout the mansion's three stories. So we'd been determined to behave. But that determination hadn't lasted long last night.

There was something about being in my old bedroom that got to us both. Added to that, we had gotten in after one in the morning from my fifteen-year high school reunion. And that event definitely had put an end to any hopes of staying virtuous.

I looked toward the window as rain pelted the glass. Normally the sound roused Bella. But she didn't react. She was worn out.

That realization made me grin. I knew that she would call me out on my smugness if she caught the expression. She wouldn't be wrong. She also wouldn't be able to complain.

I certainly had no complaints.

Waking up with her like this only made it better. I truly loved holding her as she slept. She was so warm in my arms, and her strawberry and freesia scent was like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin. I drew in a long, deep breath and held it when she shifted slightly against me, sparking the electricity between us. I closed my eyes briefly, savoring the sensation as she settled again. She mumbled something and exhaled on a quiet sigh. I fought back a shiver as her breath swirled over my skin and sent a few strands of her hair dancing across my chest.

Slowly, I opened my eyes when she went still in my arms. My gaze drifted absently around the room. Things here were much the same as they had been when I had lived in this house. The bookshelf still stood in the corner of the room, though it was mostly empty now. The black leather sofa still sat along the wall. And in the middle of it, Bella's iPod and a Bronte novel brought back a flood of memories.

Bella had stood at the bookshelf fifteen years ago. She had surprised us both with her bravery when she had marched right into my room though she barely had known me. I had invited her to read whatever she wanted, _do_ whatever she wanted. She had contemplated the selection of books with the most endearingly serious expression I had ever seen. And she had chosen a classic from my school section and carried it to the sofa to read.

I still thought of the corner of the couch closest to the bookshelf as her corner. It was where she had tucked herself with her book that first day. It was where she had picked up my iPod to discover that we both liked Debussy, particularly "Clair de Lune." It was where she had left my iPod and my book when she had gone home that afternoon – just like they were now. It was where she had sat almost every time she had come to the house after that.

And it was where she had let me kiss her – and had kissed me back – for the very first time. Where we had confessed our love for one another. Where I had told her that I would go wherever she did when she left for college. Where she had understood that I meant to stay with her as long as she would have me.

It was no wonder this room affected us, I thought. Just seeing her sitting there, in her corner of the sofa… It made me a little crazy. But we'd both been a little crazy last night. Returning to this room after the reunion only had made the explosion inevitable despite our best intentions.

And we had another reunion to attend. Bella's fifteen-year high school reunion was tonight. Despite her previous aversion to the event, I had a feeling my wife may be more interested in attending now.

There would be less children in the house tonight, I mused. Less adults, too.

Alice and Jasper had spent the night because they would be joining us at Forks High School's reunion. Alice actually had ordered Bella's and my attendance. She had demanded that we show up because we had skipped the five- and ten-year events. And there was no way she was letting us skip another milestone year.

The women's initial conversation about the reunion had been entertaining. I'd been sitting beside Bella on the couch when she had talked with my stepsister on the phone. "Alice," she had groaned. "It's just a chance for people to brag about how successful they are or gossip about how successful everyone else isn't."

"And you both are successful," Alice had retorted. "So it'll be fun."

I had grinned to myself as their banter had continued. And I'd known that I would be purchasing plane tickets to Washington within a week.

Then, since we were here and the event was scheduled for the night before Forks High's event, Emmett had ordered me to go with him to Port Angeles's reunion. If Rosalie was dragging him, he was dragging me. And if Rosalie was going, Renesmee was going. Which meant Jacob was going.

Which meant Jacob and Ness's two children, Rose and Emmett's five children, and Bella's and my four children all had needed babysat on the same night.

Carlisle and Esme had insisted that all eleven kids stay with them for the one night. They then had opened their home to Charlie and Sue because they had needed reinforcements. Jasper and Alice had pitched in, too – as much as Alice was able. She was not maternal in any sense of the word. But Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Sue, as well as Jasper, had promised they could handle it. Rose, Emmett, Jake, and Ness were ordered not to pick up their kids until this morning, and Bella and I had been informed that even though we were staying in the house, we weren't to worry about anything.

Good thing. Because Bella and I hadn't been in any condition to help.

But eleven kids and six adults soon would be converging downstairs. Four more adults would be arriving to collect their children. Bella and I needed to get up. No matter how insanely comfortable and warm we were all wrapped up together.

I tucked my chin so I could see her. "Bella," I whispered. She groaned and curled her fingers into my side. I smiled. "I'm sorry, love. But you'll want to get up before Alice knocks on our door."

"Alice," she complained. Then she burrowed more deeply into me. "Damn her," she muttered, her voice muffled against my chest.

I grinned as I skimmed my fingertips over the bare skin of her back. "And before Emmett gets here," I added. "And before the kids wake up. I already heard Lizzie downstairs with Charlie."

I could hear the smile in her voice then. "She loves her grandpa." She paused. "They're the only ones you've heard?"

"Yes."

"Hm." She fell silent again. I kept stroking her back, following the delicate column of her spine up and down its length. Her arm quivered around my waist. After a moment, she began to trace my ribs with the tips of her fingers. I finally gave in to the shiver I'd held back before. She hesitated as I trembled under her, then her hand went back to ghosting over my skin.

There was a long pause as Bella was lost in her musings. At last she remarked, "Last night wasn't so bad."

I grinned widely and playfully trailed my fingers over the curve of her hip. "I would hope not."

She poked me in the ribcage. I knew that she was rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean. Before that."

Suddenly she lifted up to look down at me. She braced herself on her left hand and tucked her arm tightly against my side. Her other small, warm hand splayed over my chest, sending her electric current straight to my already over-stimulated heart.

I kept one hand resting lightly on the small of her back as she moved. My other hand lifted and brushed her disheveled hair back from her face in a motion that was completely natural for me. I didn't even think about it. I just had to see those wide, observant brown eyes.

The motion was routine for her, too. She didn't react to my fingers tenderly combing her hair away from her face. She just studied me as she continued seriously, "I thought it would be awkward. Seeing everyone you'd gone to school with. The people who remembered me as the girl from Forks who caused all the uproar and nothing else. Tanya…"

I smiled as she trailed off to gnaw on her lower lip. Her expression was comical as she tried not to be amused. "Alice will be jealous that she missed that."

Bella smacked my chest gently with her palm. "Behave," she ordered. But she couldn't help smiling back at me.

I very carefully traced the outline of her top-heavy mouth with my thumb. That upper lip slightly too full to match the lower. The most perfect imbalance. "I'd rather not," I replied. "But I suppose I have to."

"Yes. You do." Her eyes glinted. "For now."

My heart gave a hard spasm. I knew that she felt it under her palm. But before I could reply, she went on, "It wasn't that bad. I had a good time."

"You liked hearing all the stories about me," I taunted.

"Well, there's that," she admitted. Her eyes shone as she gazed down at me. I chuckled and cradled her cheek in my palm.

The reunion _had_ been fun. Bella finally had gotten to meet the nicer members of my graduating class. She had been nervous at first, but the professional artist soon had taken over, and she had mingled with ease. My classmates had adored her. Our friends had been impressed. Only two people hadn't been fans.

Kate had seen us first. I'd noticed her just catching sight of us about half an hour after we'd arrived. I'd shot her a warning look. She'd ignored me, and Bella had followed my gaze in time to see her pointing us out to Tanya on the other side of the room.

The redhead still was pretty, I would give her that. She had chosen a daring red dress that would accentuate that fact. But she still had a calculating edge to her. A selfishness and an arrogance in her eyes.

And she had absolutely nothing on my Bella.

Bella had squeezed my hand when she had spotted her. I immediately had wrapped an arm around her. But she hadn't needed me at all. Her spine had straightened in my embrace and she had stared Tanya down. For what had seemed like forever, neither woman had moved. Then Tanya had sneered, just slightly, and turned her back on us.

And Bella had turned to me. "I'm going to go talk to her."

I remembered feeling my heart clench at the mere thought of her being anywhere near Tanya. "What? No."

She had touched my arm and smiled. "I'll be right back."

It had been almost painful to let her walk away from me. I'd watched intently from across the room as she had approached Tanya. She'd greeted the redhead, who had glared coldly at her. Bella had tried to be friendly despite Tanya's reaction.

The differences between them had been staggering. Tanya with her red hair tied into a ridiculously fancy hairdo and her clingy red gown – the siren demanding homage. And in front of her, my wife in her soft blue gown with her dark hair swept up into a much more modest and casual twist – a true lady offering forgiveness.

Tanya reluctantly had shaken Bella's hand. They had spoken for a minute more before Bella had returned to me. Shortly after, Tanya had vanished with her husband, a short, bald, overweight man who was twice her age – and who apparently was very rich.

I had been able to relax again once they were gone. And besides the brief incident, Bella and I had had a great time. We'd spent part of the evening catching up with Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, and Ness. Rose and Jake had taunted me mercilessly about staring too hard at my wife, but I had stared anyway. I also had turned their attention to Emmett, who had been trying his hardest to look down Rosalie's dress. Rose had smacked Emmett's arm and encouraged Bella to do the same to me. Bella had just smiled and taken my hand.

The girls had separated from Emmett, Jake, and me for a while to walk around together and talk with different groups while we had hung out with the baseball team, who had been fascinated by Emmett's job with the Mariners – and while Emmett had settled a few friendly wagers he'd made at the ten-year reunion. The majority of the night, though, Bella had been by my side.

Which always made it a good night. And it only had gotten better when we'd finally been alone.

Bella could tell where my mind had ended up. She lowered her head until her lips barely touched mine. "You're going to have to hold that thought," she murmured.

I gave her a light squeeze where my hand rested at the curve of her waist. "I definitely will."

"Rose and Jake can't compare to Alice," she reminded me. Her mouth brushed over mine as she spoke. I held my breath and tried not to move as she added, "So when you stare tonight, try not to make it so obvious." Then her hand suddenly replaced her mouth over mine and she sat up, giving my lips a playful swat with her fingers as she did.

I grinned. _When_ I stared, not if. She knew me too well. I sat up to watch her dig through her suitcase. My gaze drifted to the blue dress that was thrown haphazardly over the back of the couch. I really liked that one. "I wish you could wear that dress again tonight."

She didn't look up from her suitcase. "I think you ripped it."

"Oh, yeah."

I could see her lips curve. Then her grin disappeared and she shot me a stern look. "Alice can_not_ know that."

I snickered. My stepsister was under the impression that my wife constantly needed new lingerie because I literally ripped it off of her. I wondered what Alice would say if she saw the dress.

Then I thought of what my best friend would say. I met Bella's intent gaze. "Or Emmett," I added.

We nodded together, and Bella went back to her suitcase. I got up to hide the evidence of last night's loss of control. When the remains were tucked away in the closet, I turned to find Bella trying to work some of the chaos out of her hair.

"Well," she muttered. She fought with one of the tangles for a moment longer before she gave up. "This isn't going to happen."

I grinned ruefully as I opened my own suitcase. "Sorry."

"I need to shower anyway." She put on her pajamas and gathered what she needed. "And the tangles are worth it."

I smiled and kissed her quickly when she paused at my side. "Be right back," she promised. She slipped out the door and into the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on, I dressed and sat on the couch to wait for her and listen for our kids.

She returned within ten minutes wearing her normal jeans and a T-shirt with her hair in a damp, tangle-free wave over her shoulders. I couldn't resist running a hand over it as I stood beside her. "I think everyone is downstairs."

"Then we better get down there." Bella linked her fingers through mine and tugged me toward the door. "C'mon."

It was very noisy downstairs. All eleven of the kids were in the dining room. Charlie, Sue, Esme, and Carlisle were tending to them as they had breakfast. Bella and I headed straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat before we joined them. We found Jasper and Alice standing at the counter.

Alice surveyed us as we walked into the room hand in hand. I didn't like the look in her eye. Neither did Bella. She squeezed my fingers as we paused on the opposite side of the work island from my stepsister.

Alice scanned Bella's face. "Have a good night?" she asked entirely too cheerfully.

"Alice," Bella warned.

"It's about time you got up," Alice continued, undaunted.

"We weren't aware you were waiting on us," my wife informed her.

"Bella! We have things to do!"

"This isn't prom, Alice." Bella inspected the items on the stove. She looked cautious. "Did Esme make breakfast?"

"No, Sue did."

Bella's "oh" was relieved. She and Alice shared a conspiratorial smile. From the dining room, Esme called, "I heard that!"

Jasper grinned widely as our wives snickered together. Esme was not a good cook. Since I had met them, she and Bella had had a mini rivalry over whose meals Alice would eat. Bella usually won.

"So tell me everything," Alice demanded as Bella poured us each a glass of orange juice. "Tanya was there, wasn't she? What happened?"

"Yes, she was there. With her husband," Bella replied.

"What was he like?" Alice asked eagerly.

"He was… older," Bella said slowly. "Short. Bald. Kind of… stocky. Apparently wealthy."

She paused to hand me my glass. I took it and grinned to myself. Her description of Tanya's husband was almost identical to mine. She just was a little more polite than I was.

Alice looked ridiculously smug. "And your husband is tall. Bronze-haired. Kind of athletic. And apparently wealthy."

"Alice," Bella admonished.

"It's true."

Bella couldn't help smiling. "You're impossible."

"I'm honest. So what happened?"

"They showed up in some kind of fancy sports car the guys were crazy over—"

"An Aston Martin," I supplied. Jasper glanced up, impressed. I nodded when he raised a brow.

"Yeah." Bella waved her hand toward me. "That."

I bit back a laugh. My wife knew nothing about cars and didn't care to learn. The only vehicle she did care about was her ancient red Chevy pickup that she'd had to leave with Jacob when we'd moved to New Hampshire.

She had requested that we drive the truck to both reunions. I didn't mind taking it. I knew that she missed it, and I liked the hulking vehicle. It was a part of Bella, a reflection of her strong and steady character. And it reminded me of meeting her for the first time – and of falling in love with her.

Alice was sure to complain when she realized that Bella and I intended to take the truck tonight. But I knew that Bella would ignore her, and I would get to drive pleasantly slowly with my wife tucked into my side on the old Chevy's wide seat.

"Rose and Ness were interested in it, too, but the guys couldn't stop talking about it and how much it cost and how it drove," Bella continued. She poked around at the stove, putting our breakfast together. "So her husband was busy answering questions about the car. She was kind of by herself or with Kate."

And Bella never had been alone. She'd been with me, with Rose and Ness, with Jake or with Emmett… or with people she had just met. Bella had been very well-liked by the Port Angeles crowd. Tanya never had been.

"Serves her right," Alice said firmly.

Bella ignored her. She handed me a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. "They didn't stay long."

"Did she see you?"

"Oh, she saw her," I muttered. I poured syrup on my pancakes and set the bottle aside. "They had a stare-down. Then my crazy little wife decided to go say hello."

Alice's eyes were huge. "You talked to her?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "For a minute. I just wanted to ask her if we could put everything behind us."

"What did she say?"

"She said okay." Bella shrugged and took a bite of pancake. "It wasn't a big deal."

I bumped Bella's leg with mine. "She didn't seem pleased. But she shook hands with Bella. And she left with her husband less ten minutes after that."

Alice snickered. Jasper was perfectly serene when he commented, "They probably had to return the car before anyone noticed it was stolen."

I almost choked on orange juice. When I managed to swallow, I burst into laughter. Bella just took another bite of her pancakes and shook her head. She picked up her plate and carried it into the dining room. I could hear our kids swarm her when she appeared. I trailed behind her just in time to see her set her plate on the table and kneel to meet our over-eager minis.

"What did you have for breakfast?" she asked brightly. As they replied enthusiastically, she exclaimed, "Pancakes! Did you tell Grandma thank you?"

A chorus of thank-yous followed her question. Sue laughed and responded, "You're welcome."

Emmett and Rosalie had arrived while Bella and I had been in the kitchen. Rosalie was breaking up an argument between their twins at the far end of the table. Emmett caught sight of me and called over the ruckus, "Edward. Dude. Some of the guys want to play ball tomorrow afternoon. You in?"

I glanced at Bella. When she nodded, I called back, "Sure."

Emmett's grin was huge. "We're gonna slaughter 'em."

I smiled at Bella as she stood beside me with Carlie on her hip. "Guess I'm on his team."

"Seems like." She paused as I ran a hand over Carlie's hair, then she moved to her father, who was sitting beside Lizzie at the table. "Hey, Dad," she greeted him.

He beamed when she bent to kiss his cheek. "Hey, Bells," he replied. "You two have fun last night?"

Bella ignored Alice's snort. "We did. Thank you for watching the kids. Thank all of you," she added, squeezing Sue's shoulder and giving Carlisle and Esme a warm smile across the table.

"Anytime, Bella," Carlisle assured her.

"How about now?" Rosalie muttered. She lifted a whining Andrew to her hip and motioned to Emmett to tend to Matthew. Instead, Carlisle intervened, taking Matthew into the family room.

"Besides a few squabbles like that, the kids got along well," Esme commented. She shot a mischievous glance at Bella and me. "Particularly Lizzie and Evan. You may have a little puppy love on your hands."

Bella and I looked toward Evan, who was the oldest and most laid-back of Emmett and Rosalie's five boys. He had Emmett's black hair and Rosalie's blue eyes and perfect features. "He's handsome," I began seriously. "But I know his parents. They're a little odd."

"You do not want to compare oddities, Cullen," Rosalie informed me.

"And rude," I added. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, and I grinned back.

Bella was frowning when she turned to me. "Where's Masen?" she asked.

I did a quick head count. Rose and Emmett's third son, Adam, and Jake and Ness's son Nick also were missing. "And Adam and Nick?"

Bella immediately handed Carlie to me and headed out of the room. A second later I heard Masen's "Aw, man" from the direction of the stairs. Our little ringleader appeared with his two friends and his mother directly behind him. All three boys looked abashed, but Masen seemed the most disappointed – though not surprised – that he had been caught.

As soon as the boys and Bella stepped back into the dining room, Lizzie called her mother over to show her the book she and Charlie had been reading together. Bella sat with them and listened attentively as Lizzie explained the story to her. I smiled fondly as I watched them.

Carlie wasn't as entertained. She began to wiggle in my arms a minute into the story. I set her on her feet, and she ran over to play with Jake and Ness's daughter Cassie in the corner of the dining room. When I was sure she was safely distracted and Masen was being tickled mercilessly by his "Uncle Emmett," I looked over at Alex. He was just slipping out of the room. I trailed after him.

He headed straight for the living room. And the piano.

I smiled when I realized his destination. After I had taken my piano to New Hampshire, Carlisle had purchased another just like it so there would be one here for me when I came to visit. It seemed as though another Cullen man approved of the acquisition.

Alex stopped a few feet away and stared at the instrument. He knew that he wasn't supposed to touch it without having an adult with him. So even though he was drawn to it, he would keep his distance.

Unless I picked him up and sat on the bench with him.

His face lit up when I carried him to the piano bench. When we were settled, he immediately began to pick out the chords and play the little songs I had taught him. As he worked seriously over the keys, I helped him adjust his finger positions. He was very intent on his music.

He was a lot like me, I mused. As he grew older, he grew more and more interested in the piano. I taught him something new almost daily now. And he was doing incredibly well for not even being seven yet.

He was very close to seven, though. His birthday was in a few days. We would still be in Washington then since Bella had an exhibit in Seattle at the end of next week. The timing had been perfect. Our parents were extremely excited about the chance to spoil the birthday boy – and all the kids, really. But they had something extra-special planned for our little piano man on his day.

Bella and Alice appeared at the end of Alex's second song. "Apparently we're going upstairs," Bella told me.

I smiled as Alice dragged her toward the staircase. "Have fun."

"Right."

When they were gone, I noticed Carlisle standing off to the side. He was watching Alex play. I adjusted one of my son's hands and met my father's gaze. He smiled fondly. The pride that shone in his eyes used to bother me. Now I appreciated it. I smiled back at him without hesitation.

"Sounds good," he commented quietly.

"Thanks."

He nodded. After a moment, he slipped away to join the rest of the family. But I knew that he still was listening.

Alex grew tired of the piano a few minutes later. He slid off the bench and ran off to see what his brother and the other boys were doing. I made sure he and his siblings were each within an adult's sight before I wandered upstairs to see what Bella and Alice were up to.

I could hear Bella's protest before I even reached Alice's bedroom door. "Alice, I'm not wearing that."

Alice sounded exasperated when she retorted, "You've always been beautiful, Bella, and you've only gotten prettier. And you have four children who are just as beautiful as you. A husband half the state would kill you for. And you're both uber-successful. Flaunt it!"

"I don't flaunt."

I tried not to laugh. Jasper passed me on his way to the stairs. He looked amused, so I knew that he'd been listening, too. "They'll be a while," he commented as he walked by.

I grinned. "Sounds like it."

Jasper disappeared down the stairs. I stood in the hallway for a minute longer, listening to the women as they debated. Finally I turned to leave.

And found Charlie just reaching the top of the stairs.

He looked kind of nervous when he approached me. "Edward," he began. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I motioned him toward my bedroom. He stepped inside and turned to face me. For a moment, he stood uneasily in the middle of the room. I watched him, wondering what was going on as he hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his weight. I was just about to speak when he finally looked me in the eye.

"I want to thank you," he said simply. "For everything you've done for my girl."

"Charlie—"

"She's happy." His eyes, so much like Bella's, were intent on me. "And those kids of yours…" He shook his head in awe. "They're really something. You're a good man, Edward. A good father. A good husband for her. And I'm grateful."

I extended my hand. As he shook it, I held his gaze. "Thank you, Charlie." I paused, then added quietly, "For her."

Tears appeared in Charlie's eyes. He blinked rapidly and looked away. "Well," he mumbled, letting his hands fall to his sides. He glanced toward the door. "Sounds like Jake's here. I'm gonna head back down."

I stepped aside to let him pass. When he was gone, I smiled at nothing in particular. Bella had inherited her father's difficulty in voicing the thoughts and emotions that mattered most. But when they had something important they wanted to say, they found a way to say it. And it made their revelations all the more special.

I gave him a minute to greet Jake and Ness before I followed him. In the hall, I could hear Bella and Alice still discussing things in Alice's room. Bella wouldn't let Alice keep her locked up for long without a break. I wondered how long it would take her to escape… and who would win the clothing argument. I was betting on Bella. Even with Alice's impressive powers of coercion…

There was nothing my wife couldn't do.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had won the argument with Alice over the dress she had insisted I wear to the reunion tonight. But I had a feeling the short, low-cut, clingy black piece of cloth she had shown me had been a ploy to get me to agree more readily to the longer and more modestly cut, but still clingy, vibrant red dress she had produced next.

We still were debating that one.

After getting her to stash the black "dress" and giving her fifteen different versions of "no" in response to the red dress, I made a break for it. She was plotting my hairstyle when I darted out of her bedroom.

I wandered around for a few minutes before I went downstairs. I was just in time to see Emmett heading out the front door to join his family, who were waiting in the car. He waved his sandwich at me. "See ya, Renaissance girl!" he called cheerfully.

I grinned as he took a monstrous bite. "Bye, Emmett. Tell Rose I'll call her about lunch on Tuesday."

"Sure thing," he replied around his mouthful. He already was taking another bite as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Jasper, Sue, and Ness were in the back yard with Masen, Alex, Cassie, and Nick. I could hear Jacob and Carlie in the family room. But I detoured into the dining room when I heard Lizzie and my father talking quietly together.

I paused in the doorway when I saw them. Charlie was sitting close beside his granddaughter. Lizzie was carefully writing something in one of the little notebooks she had brought with her. Charlie was offering encouragement and helping her spell unfamiliar words. Their heads were bent together over their task, drawing my attention to the way my firstborn had inherited her grandpa's curly hair. She was the only one of my children to have that trait, and I knew that it fascinated my father to know that it had come from him.

I smiled softly as Charlie patiently spelled out "appreciate" and Lizzie very seriously copied down the letters. He ran a hand over her hair as she finished the word and moved on to write more. I was about to slip out of the room to let them work when Lizzie said, "Hi, Momma."

She hadn't even looked up. I shook my head. Edward liked to comment that she was "so observant, just like her mother." She definitely was aware of everything that went on around her. Maybe even more than I was.

"Hey, sweetheart," I replied. "What are you writing?"

"A story for Mrs. Varner."

"That's very nice," I praised. "I'm sure she'll be excited to read it when we get home."

Lizzie frowned down at her page in concentration as she continued to write. "I told her we appreciate when she takes care of Forks while we're gone."

"We do. Good job." I glanced at Charlie to see him smiling proudly. "Grandpa's helping you with your spelling?"

"Yes."

"Not much," Charlie amended. "Kid's really smart. Like her mother."

I smiled. "And her grandpa."

Charlie gave me an affectionate look. "Jake was looking for you," he told me.

"I'm going to go say hi," I replied. "Before Alice comes looking for me."

My dad grinned. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

He nodded and lowered his gaze to Lizzie's paper again. I studied the two of them for a moment longer before I headed toward the sound of my youngest daughter's voice in the family room. She was chattering energetically. I could hear Jake murmuring back to her as I drew closer. When I was nearly to the room, I realized that she was asking where I was, and Jake was telling her he thought he had heard me come downstairs a few minutes ago.

"I did," I said as I came into the room. "I'm right here, sweetie."

"Momma!" Carlie ran over to throw her arms around my legs and squeeze them tightly, then she danced back and pointed behind her. "Lookit! Jake!"

"Yes, I see Uncle Jake is here." I shot my ridiculously tall best friend a warm smile. "Hey, Jake."

He smiled back. "Hey there, little sister." He pulled me into a strong hug. "I thought Alice would have you tied up all day. Maybe literally. How did you manage to escape?"

"I told her I had to call my mom. Even prisoners get one call."

He grinned. "Are you really going to call her?"

"I already did. Phil currently is trying to keep her from breaking any bones while they hang glide."

Jake chuckled. He was familiar with my mother and her propensity to skip from one random, and often dangerous, hobby to the next. "So now that you've made your call, you're just on the lam?" he guessed.

"You could say that."

Carlie tugged on the knee of Jake's jeans to regain his attention. When he glanced down at her, she jabbered away. When she stopped, Jake glanced at me. "Was that in English?"

I smiled. Carlie could get a little incomprehensible when she was excited. "She wants to show you her artwork."

"Oh." Jake let her take his hand and lead him to her little sketchpad and rainbow of coloring pencils that were spread out over the floor in the corner of the room. He surveyed her scribbles with a serious expression. "Very nice," he praised. He raised a brow at me. "Taking after her momma?"

I felt a swell of pride. "Maybe."

Carlie very seriously told him something and handed him a picture. He glanced at me again. "Forks," I supplied. I motioned for him to turn the paper around. Carlie didn't understand yet that right-side up for her meant upside-down for the person taking the paper from her. "Our dog."

"Ah." He shook his head in amazement. "It's incredible how she and Cassie seem to speak totally different languages sometimes."

"You caught on pretty fast when she was asking you where I was."

"True. I guess it's just easier to have you translate now that you're here." He focused on the paper in his hand. When he turned it around, his eyes widened. "This actually is a really good picture of a dog. She really is taking after you." He returned the page to Carlie and told her sincerely, "That is a very good picture of Forks."

"Thank you," Carlie replied clearly.

"You're welcome." Jake ruffled her hair and shot me an amused look as I beamed. "Ness and I are taking the kids to see my dad tomorrow," he said. "We have to finish up some things at the garage in the morning, then we're meeting him for lunch. You guys should stop by. He's been wanting to see you."

"Aw, sure. Edward's playing baseball in the afternoon, but I can bring the kids over. I'd love to see Billy."

Jake raised his brows, feigning disbelief. "You weren't invited to play?"

I rolled my eyes. He knew that sports and I didn't get along. "I'm in a different league."

He snorted. "That's one way of putting it."

I smacked his arm. Before I could reply, the back door opened. We both glanced toward it as Ness and Cassie appeared. Cassie immediately ran to join Carlie, and they started to talk things over. Jake remarked, "Well, they understand each other."

"I'm glad they get along. It's cute." I turned to his wife as she stepped up to stand beside him. "Hey, Ness."

"Hello, Bella." Her eyes scanned my face, and I got the feeling I always did when she studied me. It was as though she could communicate without saying a word – as though I could see her memories in her eyes and what she thought of them. Right now, I got the impression that she was thanking me for something.

Jake glanced from me to Ness. When he turned back to me again, he smiled with surprising tenderness. "You know, Bells… Ness and I were talking last night after the reunion. About how she and I, and even Carlisle and Esme, wouldn't have found each other if it weren't for you."

I shook my head. "You were destined to be together. It wasn't me—"

"Bella. It was you."

"And Edward," I amended. If anyone was going to receive credit, it should be my husband. He was the one who had never given up on me.

"Sure, sure," Jake replied with a grin. "And Edward." He paused, studying me. His expression grew serious. "Call me if the spawn or the royals get out of line tonight."

I smiled at his request. "I don't think they'll show up."

"I'm sure Alice will have her pepper spray," Ness commented offhandedly.

I snickered. I hadn't been present for the brawl that had taken place in my honor outside my senior prom, but I had heard about it. And I'd heard that Alice effectively had ended it by macing one of the royals. My best friend definitely had a take-charge personality. And speaking of which…

"I better get back upstairs before she decides to mace _me_," I remarked. I grinned as Jake laughed. "I'll see you guys at Billy's tomorrow."

My friends waved as I headed out of the room. "Bye, Bella."

I paused when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I could hear Alex in the dining room now. He was very excited as he told Charlie about the frog Masen had caught in the back yard. And Charlie's voice was warm and affectionate as he responded just as enthusiastically.

I adored my family.

At a bend in the stairs, I bumped into Esme and Carlisle. My father-in-law grabbed my arm to steady me when their sudden appearance made me pull back in surprise. After I was balanced again, he smiled and let me go. "Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed, but mostly amused by his casual reaction to my clumsiness.

"Not a problem." He moved aside so I could pass. "I believe Edward is looking for you upstairs."

"Oh. I'll find him. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I started up the stairs again, but Esme stopped me before I made it two steps. "Bella?"

I glanced back. "Hm?"

Her smile was fond and nostalgic. "I like that boy."

I smiled softly back at her, remembering the first time she had said those words to me. "I do, too. Thank you, Esme."

She reached up to squeeze my hand. Then she turned and made her way downstairs with Carlisle.

I met Edward at the top of the steps. "Hey," I greeted him warmly. "Were you looking for me?"

"Masen wanted his hat. I was going to ask you where it was, but…" He held up our son's baseball cap. "I found it." He raised a brow. "Are you going back to jail?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his description. "Yes. I am."

"Stay strong," he encouraged. Before I could react, he grabbed me by the waist and yanked me to him. "I'll be waiting for you on the outside."

I did laugh then. "You're crazy."

"About you." He ducked his head to kiss me quickly. Just as he was pulling away, I heard a low sound of disgust from down the hall.

"I'm not kidding, one of these times I'm going to get the hose," Alice threatened. "Seriously. You two are gross."

"I can't help it my wife is so sexy," Edward replied serenely.

"Ugh. Go." Alice waved him away.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll be baking a cake to put the file in."

"Send it up with Jasper. She'll never suspect him."

"Good plan." He began backing down the stairs. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Like you didn't get enough of each other last night." Alice strode to me and began to push me down the hall to her room. I purposefully planted my feet at the door and leaned back to blow my husband a kiss. He blew one back to me, and Alice threw her hands in the air in frustration and stomped past me into the room.

Edward flashed me an impish grin. I smiled conspiratorially in return before I followed Alice into the room and softly shut the door.

* * *

><p>Alice stood at the door of her room with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you're taking the truck."<p>

I just raised a brow back at her. "I can't believe you're wearing that."

She rolled her eyes and smoothed her skirt. "We're not all scared to flaunt," she retorted. "And I happen to be a fashion designer. I'm expected to be cutting-edge."

I shook my head. She was cutting-edge, all right. The siren red material of her dress had an odd prismatic quality that made it sort of shimmer when she moved. At least, what little there was of it shimmered. The dress was short and low-cut and flashy and, well… _Alice_.

I absently wondered if she dressed like this when she went to Jasper's college functions. She had to show a smidgeon of decorum then, I thought. He was a teacher, after all.

But then again… she _was_ Alice.

Thankfully, the bright red dress she had tried to talk me into wearing had been stashed with the scrap of black cloth she initially had shown me. She'd huffed a little as she'd tucked the two "flaunt" pieces away, then she'd acted martyred when she'd finally produced the third gown.

Even though I knew that she had known that it would be the one I would wear.

Alice designed dresses for me for Edward's and my professional appearances. She knew how to create gowns that suited my personality. She did it very well. She just went a little insane when it came to things like class reunions. Her vindictive streak took over and tried to drag me down with it.

But I had no problem staying strong in the face of skimpy clothing.

Now I was dressed in a modest and semi-casual sapphire-blue gown. Edward would love the color, just like he always did. And I loved that although it was flattering, it wasn't clingy or revealing.

Alice reached up to work a stray lock of my hair back into the subtle twist she had done for me. "You and Edward are going to make so many people jealous tonight."

"As long as one of those people isn't Felix." I shuddered at the memory of the Emmett-sized giant who had made my skin crawl with his "flirting." Edward had called him the Hulk because of his massive size and lack of manners.

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "The royals won't be there."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I don't think they will be, either."

"Bella, please. Don't insult me." She tapped her temple, and I rolled my eyes. Right. She didn't think, she "knew."

She finished messing with my hair and started to fuss with my skirt. "And when people ask who your designer is?" she prompted.

"Some crazy woman in New York."

She smacked my arm. "This is serious."

I rolled my eyes again. "I think I'll remember your name."

"Of course you will. And so will they. Now go." She guided me by my elbow toward the door. "I have to finish my makeup, and if you really are taking that truck of yours, you'll need a head start. Jazz and I will meet you there."

"We'll wait for you in the parking lot."

"You won't be waiting long," she said, taking another dig at my speed-challenged truck. "Go."

I shook my head and made my way downstairs. I could hear my kids in the family room. But the hollow pull in my chest that always drew me to Edward like gravity tugged me toward the front door. He must be outside.

Charlie was just heading for the door. He paused when he saw me. "Is Edward outside?" I asked.

"Yes."

My dad waited as I made a quick stop in the family room. The children immediately raced up to me when they saw me. Carlisle and Esme stood back as I crouched to give each of my kids a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Behave for Grandma and Grandpa," I requested. "Daddy and I will see you in the morning. I love you."

A chorus of good nights and love-yous sounded as I straightened. Carlisle and Esme smiled and wished me a good night. I thanked them and waved as I turned to make my way back to Charlie, who escorted me outside.

Edward was standing at Sue's car, talking with my stepmother as she waited for my dad. My husband looked very handsome in his dress pants and white dress shirt. I knew that he had a jacket, but he probably wouldn't wear it since it was so warm tonight. He'd only needed it last night to drape over me on our way out to the truck when we'd left to come home.

Charlie walked close beside me as we started for the driveway. "You look real nice, Bells. Both of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

He hesitated. When he went on, I could hear the smile in his voice. "Remember to keep your thumb out of your fist—"

"Dad!"

He grinned. "Have a good time."

I shook my head but wrapped an arm around his waist for a fast embrace. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bella."

Edward held the door for Sue. After she and Charlie had driven away, he moved to join me beside my truck. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah." He opened the passenger door for me and waited as I got in. Once I was seated, he reached in to smooth a lock of my hair back into place. "You look amazing."

"So do you."

He leaned in to kiss me lightly, then he closed the door and jogged around to get in behind the wheel. I already had slid across the seat to sit close against his side when he got there.

He grinned as I pressed against him. As soon as we were on the road, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and urged me even closer. "I didn't think you would be released so early," he teased after a moment. "Out on good behavior?"

"Alice would say bad behavior," I replied. "She didn't like it when I reminded her that I only wear makeup when I paint."

Edward caught on immediately. "Artist's makeup?" His mouth slanted into my favorite lopsided smile. When we pulled up to a stop sign, he put the truck in park and turned to me. His eyes were intent when he lifted his hand to my face. "A little dab here," he began, touching the tip of my nose, "a little dab here," my chin, "a little streak here," he trailed his fingertips along my forehead, "and a little hidden treasure right about here."

I caught my breath as he leaned in to kiss the sensitive spot just below my ear. Chaos exploded in my head. My hand immediately lifted to tangle in his hair and hold him close as I instinctively tilted my head to allow him better access. He nuzzled my ear and whispered, his breath warm against my skin, "I always love when it's a painting day at the studio. You come home with paint everywhere. It's like a scavenger hunt."

My fingers knotted in his hair. Everything went blank when his teeth grazed my earlobe. Then, slowly, a memory emerged. "We have to get to the reunion," I gasped.

"Yes," he murmured, his lips brushing against my ear. "We do." He eased back and touched my cheek with his fingertips, and I realized that he was giving me that crooked smile again. He knew what he was doing to me.

And he was thoroughly enjoying it. Especially when he echoed my taunt from this morning. "You're going to have to hold that thought," he told me casually as he turned back to the steering wheel. "But try not to be obvious when you stare."

I smacked his arm as he pulled away from the stop sign. "I don't stare." He raised a brow, and I added, "As much as you do."

He chuckled. "True."

I tucked myself back into his side as he set up the slow, peaceful pace enforced by my ancient truck's internal speed limit. Even without its limitations, though, I knew that he would have driven slowly tonight. He naturally was a very fast driver, but there was something about the truck that relaxed us both. Tonight was no exception.

As he drove, I closed my eyes and breathed in the sunshine scent of him. I could feel him turn his head and bury his nose in my hair to draw in a deep breath of my own scent. He briefly rested his cheek on the top of my head before he straightened again. I sighed quietly and began to hum the lullaby he had composed for me when we'd first met. The sound was almost drowned out by the roar of the truck's engine, but when his arm flexed around me, I knew that he could hear me.

We arrived at the reunion before Alice and Jasper did. As Edward pulled into the parking lot, I took a moment to feel vindicated on behalf of my truck before I turned my attention to the building in front of us.

The reunion was being held at a small inn within walking distance of the high school. The inn was a very pretty place, with a gazebo in the back and an archway of flowers around the front entrance. I wondered if I would be able to hide out with Edward in the gazebo for a while to keep Alice from trying to drag me onto the dance floor.

Edward parked facing the inn, and we sat in the truck to wait for Alice and Jasper. I vaguely watched my classmates as they filtered through the arch and into the building. "Angela texted," I recalled suddenly. "She and Ben will be at the opening next week."

"They better be, the way she's been after you to have another exhibit in Seattle," Edward commented. He absently traced the curve of my wedding band where my hand rested on his knee. "You and I are going to have a picnic on Monday."

His statement took me by surprise, but I understood him instantly. A picnic in the meadow. Our meadow. The idea made my heart skip even as I teased him for the way he'd simply told me we were going instead of asking me to go. "Oh, we are, hm?"

He smiled at my amusement. "Emmett messed up my plans. I was going to take you to the meadow tomorrow afternoon, but he arranged the baseball game. So I had to bump it back a day. It better not rain," he muttered.

"I can't wait," I said honestly. "And I'm glad it's not raining tonight. I intend to hide out in the gazebo when Alice goes dance-crazy."

He snickered. "I had the same idea. And speaking of…"

I sat up as he climbed out of the truck. Rather than letting him open the other door for me, I just slid behind the wheel and followed him out on the driver's side. He offered me his arm, and we moved to join my sister-in-law and her husband.

Alice shimmered up to us. "Anyone we need to know about?" she asked as we headed inside.

"No royals or spawn that I saw," I reported.

"So smile," she ordered. "This will be fun."

And like Edward's reunion, it _was_ fun. The royals never showed up, so I had little to worry about besides Alice. She occasionally dragged me away from Edward to talk to different groups of people, and I ended up sitting with Jasper and Edward and a few other guys for a while when she got invested in a discussion about fashion. She regularly shot me smirks when she noticed Edward's or my stares at one another, and she made a few comments to me that earned her a few rough shoves in response. She tapped her temple more times than I could count as she subtly pointed out everyone she believed was "jealous" of Edward's and my having each other. Her energy, like always, was tiring. So by the time she started leaning toward the dance floor, I was more than ready to take a break.

Edward was ready, too. He stepped up beside me and rubbed my back gently. "Gazebo?" he murmured, his eyes on Alice as she was distracted by Jasper.

"Please."

We slipped out the back door into the twinkle of thousands of Christmas lights. Edward paused to hold the door open for the couple behind us, and I felt him suddenly tense beside me. I turned toward him.

And found myself face-to-face with Jessica.

My ex-stepsister smiled ruefully at me from under her mane of wildly curly hair. "Bella," she greeted me quietly. "Hello."

I instinctively pressed deeper into Edward's side. His arm tightened around me as I replied uncertainly, "Hey, Jessica."

A movement at her shoulder drew my attention as I spoke. Mike Newton – her husband – was standing behind her. He had grown more handsome with age, but I still got an innate shudder when I saw first him. His persistent pursuit of me in high school despite my clear disinterest, and my finally having to punch him to get my point across, apparently never would be erased from my memory.

But I still acknowledged him politely. "Hello, Mike."

"Bella," he returned with a nod. "Edward."

Edward nodded back. Jessica glanced at him, then she returned her attention to me. "Mike and I were getting ready to leave, and I saw you heading out here. I wanted to catch you before we went home."

I felt the crease forming between my brows even as I tried not to frown. I hadn't noticed either of them inside. I wasn't sure how Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all had managed to miss seeing them. The oversight made me wonder briefly if we somehow had overlooked Lauren and Bree as well, but I quickly dismissed that thought. Jessica was the quietest of the three. If Lauren and Bree were here, they would have announced their presence the way Tanya had last night. So Jessica must be here without them.

I supposed Lauren still hadn't forgiven Jessica for stealing her husband – even though Lauren had set herself up for that disaster by convincing Mike to marry her when she knew that he and Jessica were drawn to one another. But it would be typical of Lauren to hold a grudge for something that she herself had caused.

Jessica watched me as I thought things through. "I know I'm not exactly someone you wanted to see tonight," she said. "And I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to say…" She trailed off, then she smiled timidly and forged on, "That you look good. You both do," she added, glancing toward Edward again. She turned back to me. "I know that probably doesn't mean much from me. But…" She shrugged.

As I floundered for something to say, she continued, "I wanted to let you know that Mike and I are going to check out your exhibit in Seattle. And we didn't know it at first, but you actually composed the score for my favorite movie from last year," she told Edward. "I listen to the music a lot."

She nodded as Edward offered a quiet thanks, then she focused on me again. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that it was nice to see you."

There was a moment in which I was sure I wasn't going to be able to respond. I had to swallow hard and flex my jaw a few times before I managed to open my mouth. "Thank you," I said finally, sincerely. "It was nice to see you, too."

She gave me a tiny smile and turned away. I remained motionless in Edward's arm as she and Mike made their way back inside. When they were gone, it took Edward a minute to collect himself before he said thoughtfully, "That wasn't what I expected."

I stared blindly at the door. "I always wondered…"

"Wondered what?"

"What she would be like without her sister. Jessica was mean, but… Lauren was the leader." I let him guide me toward the gazebo, where two other couples were dancing lazily to the music that wafted through the air. "I wondered sometimes if Jessica only hated me because Lauren did."

"Guess you punched the right twin."

I snorted out a laugh as Edward gently tugged me into his arms and began to sway. "Yeah, I guess I did."

We danced to a few songs without saying anything more. One of the couples broke away to go back inside after the first song ended, but two more couples replaced them. Even with them so close, I felt peacefully alone with Edward.

I let my eyes drift around us to take in the white lights and the flowers. The gazebo was gorgeous. And the man in my arms… Well, he was more Greek god than man. The setting only enhanced that.

I would be putting my sketchbook to good use tomorrow.

The latest song hadn't ended yet when Edward leaned back to look down at me. His hand lifted to my left shoulder and skimmed, feather-light, down my arm. At the inside of my forearm, his fingers paused. I shivered as he traced the small scar there.

A familiar mixture of guilt and affection crossed his features as he considered the mark on my skin. He always had hated and loved that particular scar. He hated it because he hated ever having hurt me, and the scar was his fault, a result of his accidentally stabbing me with an arrow at the Renaissance Festival where I had worked when we were seventeen. But he loved it because it was a reminder of the day we officially had met for the first time.

I loved it for the same reason.

His fingers lingered over the scar for a moment, then he let his hand slip down to my wrist, where he reached my bracelet. He touched the wolf charm Jake had carved for me, the symbol of the Quileute tribe. Then he carefully caught hold of the only other charm I'd ever added to the bracelet: the silver Celtic love knot he had given me the first time we had visited the Renaissance Festival together as a couple.

Neither of us spoke as the song came to an end. Edward gazed at the love knot, the symbol of two souls eternally united, as another song began to pound around us. Finally he took my hand in his and lifted his gaze to meet mine. "Come with me," he requested.

Without hesitation, I followed him from the gazebo. We walked close together as we headed away from the inn and down the street. When he led me to the door of Forks High, I glanced up at him, curious.

"They said it was open if we wanted to come down and walk the halls," he told me. "I'd like to go in."

I squeezed his hand in reply. He smiled and opened the door for me. Inside, he strolled down the hall, keeping me close by his side. I thought he just wanted to walk through, but when he nudged me in a certain direction, I realized that he had something else in mind. He guided me to a specific hall and gently tugged me to a stop in the middle of it.

When he turned me to face him, I took a fast look around. And the memory crashed over me. My hand instinctively clutched his. "This is where I hit you with my backpack."

"Yes." He reached up to cradle my cheek in his palm. "This is where I first heard your voice. Caught your scent. Berries and flowers. I didn't even see your face, but this is where you got to me."

He paused. I could see a muscle jump in his jaw as he fought for control. For a long moment, he gazed into my eyes, his own eyes a vibrant emerald. At last he whispered, "This is where my life began."

My tears overflowed. I twined my fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth down to mine. I could taste his tears as they blended with my own. When I finally eased back, I stroked his face with my fingers, wiping away the damp trails on his cheeks as he did the same for me.

"My heart," he murmured, framing my face in his hands.

"My soul," I replied, mirroring his stance.

We stared into one another's eyes as we said together, "My everything."

Edward's thumbs set up a soothing rhythm along my cheekbones, leaving my skin buzzing with his electricity. I let one of my hands slip from his face to his chest, where his heart beat strong and sure beneath my palm. It wasn't a surprise to find that it was almost exactly in rhythm with mine. We were matched physically, mentally, emotionally… In every way possible, and even in some ways that seemed impossible, we were bound to one another.

As I felt the proof of our connection beneath my hand, Edward shivered slightly, and I wondered what my face looked like. I let his tremor subside before I told him quietly, "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

His lips curved into his perfectly uneven smile. "There is one exception," he reminded me.

"Hm." I smiled softly up at him. "My exceptional."

His eyes were dark as he studied me. "I love you," he said, his voice deep.

I curled my fingers into his shirt. "I love you."

It was surreal to be saying it here, in the place where it all began. So much had changed in the fifteen years since I had hit Edward with my backpack. But so much had stayed the same. Marriage, careers, family… Nothing had shaken us. Everything we had been through together only had brought us closer. Each day, our souls became more firmly entwined. We loved one another beyond reason. Unconditionally. Irrevocably. What we had together now was more than we had ever dreamed possible. Until our dreams had collided.

Here in this very spot. Once upon a time.


	51. AN

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

I can't believe this is the final post for Cinders. It seems unreal. Bittersweet.

I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review. It means a lot to me that you were willing to spend so much time in my little Twilight-themed bubble. And a special thank you to those who have stuck with these characters and this story – with _me_ – ever since the beginning. I am grateful to have had your support, and I hope you enjoyed the journey.

To those who have asked: I will not be writing another FF. I may add to Scene It, or, if Bella decides to share another scene in the future, I may add a chapter to Cinders, but beyond that, I am leaving the FF world and returning to my original works.

Before I go, though, I thought you may be interested to know what happens to everyone outside the realm of Cinders, so as a little thank-you for your support, I compiled a short list of each main character/couple and where they end up. I'm definitely going to miss them – I already do – but I am happy with their story and their lives. I hope you are, too.

Thank you all.

~ao

* * *

><p>Bree becomes a gossip columnist. She often writes about Tanya and Kate, who both marry rich but generally are not happy.<p>

The royals start a corporation that deals with the exchange of information between international entities. Felix and Demetri are heads of security. Aro is the CEO, while Jane is his second-in-command. The remaining royals are spread throughout the corporation's many branches and fields. Due to corruption within the enterprise, the business often is under investigation, but the lawsuits always fall through, as the truly alarming aspects of the corporation remain carefully concealed and well guarded.

James and Laurent rotate in and out of jail. Victoria dates James when it is convenient for her. Despite being his "associate" in many of his schemes, she never gets caught by the law, as she is extremely skilled at evasion, but she never can settle and be comfortable and pampered like she wants to be. She regularly is on the move to avoid being caught, and she leaves a long trail of victims behind.

Lauren eventually marries a man she can control, so she is as happy as she can be given what she has. She does not have children. Jessica and Mike stay together and have one child (a girl), and they are content without interference from Lauren.

Angela becomes a biochemist. Ben becomes a doctor. They have one child (a boy) and are peacefully happy together. They go to every one of Bella's art exhibits in Washington, and they support all of Edward's movies and albums. They have dinner with Bella and Edward each time the Cullens are in town.

Tia and Benjamin have a daughter when Riley is eight. Benjamin is Edward's co-coach for the boys' little league team until the kids are too old to play. Riley remains friends with Masen and Alex into adulthood, and Bella and Edward remain friends with Tia and Benjamin as well.

Billy Black does not remarry. He devotes himself to his family and his tribe, and he looks forward to monthly fishing expeditions with Charlie (and often Sue) and to deliveries of sugar-free cookies from Bella.

Renee and Phil remain in Florida. Renee takes a position as a substitute teacher and continues to travel with Phil as much as she is able. She constantly tries new and often dangerous hobbies, and Phil calmly and patiently keeps her safe. He keeps Renee grounded, much to Bella's relief, and the Dwyers are content together.

Carlisle and Esme stay in their "mansion" because it is the right size to house all the kids and grandkids when they visit. Esme maintains her job as an interior decorator and only moonlights as a ninja one more time. Her stealth attack on the car of a persistent nurse who pursues a newly-married Carlisle is enough to teach everyone to back away from Dr. Cullen. After Carlisle retires from the hospital, he occasionally helps train new doctors and nurses, and he also makes house calls to some of his older patients. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are very happy together… and Carlisle does most of the cooking.

Charlie and Sue are extremely happy. Charlie claims it's because "the woman knows her trout." Sue regularly works directly with Carlisle until she retires from nursing. Charlie is relieved to retire from the police department without having to interrogate any other family members about punching people in the face. He adores all his family, but he and Lizzie always have a special bond; Lizzie often will call him on a whim, and they usually talk at least once a week.

Emmett becomes the general manager of the Mariners, which makes Charlie and Billy his two new best friends. Rosalie continues to work at Ness and Jake's garage, fluctuating between part- and full-time, depending on Emmett's schedule and the schedules of their five boys. Rosalie likes to complain about being surrounded by men, but she loves her sons and her husband, and Emmett adores her.

Jacob and Renesmee remain attached to their hometown and their garage in Port Angeles. Jake and Bella talk regularly, often once a week. Jake and Ness's daughter Cassie remains friends with Carlie, and the girls look forward to seeing each other a few times a year as they grow up. Jake and Ness are, as Bella had realized from the very beginning, perfectly matched, and they work together easily and love each other wholly.

Jasper teaches history at NYU until he retires. Alice becomes a driving force in the fashion world, and she constantly provides new gowns for Bella and new tuxes for Edward. She also regularly purchases – and even designs – lingerie for Bella. The Hales and the Cullens frequently make the short drive to visit each other, and they strongly support each other's careers. Bella and Edward constantly are amused by Alice and Jasper's perfect balance of spastic energy and tranquility, but they're also impressed by their devotion – and by what Bella calls "their own brand of cute." Alice and Jasper do not have any children; Alice likes to say that Bella and Edward's kids are enough for her.

Mrs. Varner remains very close to the Cullens, particularly to Bella, whom she always thinks of as a daughter. She often attends little league games and school functions, and she regularly has dinner with the family. She continues to take art lessons from Bella and constantly teases her favorite couple about their intense connection – and the way they are so helplessly drawn to one another.

Lizzie attends college in Seattle. She inherits – and adores – Bella's truck, which Jake, Ness, and Rose maintain for her. She is sad to leave her family, particularly her momma, whom she so closely resembles all her life – she always is a momma's girl – but she is excited to be close to her Grandpa Charlie. She also is excited to be close to another Washington man; she and Evan, Rose and Emmett's eldest son, grow from the puppy love Esme observed when Lizzie was 10 into a full romance despite the distance and infrequent visits throughout the years. During Lizzie's second year of college, she accepts Evan's marriage proposal. Soon after, Bella takes Lizzie to dinner at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and tells her about her own wedding, then shows her the dress shop where she had selected her wedding gown. When Evan is 20 and Lizzie is 21, they exchange wedding vows in Carlisle and Esme's back yard in the exact same place as Edward and Bella's ceremony, with Lizzie wearing her momma's dress. Evan becomes an architect and Lizzie becomes a best-selling author. They remain in the Seattle area – within range of Carlisle and Sue, which is convenient for Lizzie and her clumsiness (and a relief to her parents) – where they raise their son and daughter (who inherits Lizzie's stuffed lamb) and live almost as happily as Edward and Bella.

Masen always is like his grandmother Renee, energetic and curious and constantly causing chaos. He signs on as the first baseman for the Mariners under general manager Emmett McCarty, which makes Charlie almost explode with excitement. Masen doesn't have his father's personality, so he's an infielder and not a pitcher, but he does inherit his father's athleticism. It makes Edward extremely proud to see his son on the field in a professional uniform. During an off-season break one year, Masen comes home to visit and, while hanging out with Alex, who also is home visiting, he climbs the tree in the front yard for old time's sake. Alex is right when he warns Masen that he'll probably fall just like the first time, and Masen breaks his arm again. But this time in the emergency room, Masen meets a blonde, brown-eyed nurse named Danielle, with whom he falls in love. She is patient and logical and able to deal with his craziness, and when Masen is 32, he marries her. Bella and Edward are amused (and secretly relieved) that he will have a nurse to take care of him. Masen loves his hometown, and so does Danielle, so when he retires from the Mariners, they live in New Hampshire, where he coaches the minor league team, the Fisher Cats. He and Danielle have two sons who are every bit as energetic as their father, so the family is a little hectic – but very happy.

Alex is exactly like his father. He begins composing piano pieces at a very young age, and he attends Dartmouth to study music. After graduation, he moves to Edward's hometown of Chicago. In the midst of his concerts and compositions, he meets a dark-haired, dark-eyed elementary school teacher named Mackenzie who is very similar in temperament to Bella. And, being so much like Edward, he falls for her. When he is 25, they marry. They remain in the Chicago area, where they have one child, a daughter. Alex occasionally collaborates with Edward on movie scores or albums, and sometimes they travel together for concert tours. During the summer, Mackenzie and their daughter often will stay with Bella while Alex and Edward are traveling. Alex and Mackenzie's relationship is peaceful and easy and very similar to Edward and Bella's.

Carlie always is a daddy's girl and turns out to be rather athletic, playing softball in high school. She attends Dartmouth and majors in art like Bella. She is more interested in painting than sketching, but she is nearly as talented as her momma. And like her sister, Carlie finds long-distance love during her family visits to Washington. She falls for Jake and Ness's son Nick, who takes after his father in looks and ends up being six-foot-six, only one inch shorter than Jake. Nick goes to college in New Hampshire to be close to Carlie, and when he is 20 and she is 19, they marry. Nick becomes a mechanic like his parents and opens a garage near Dartmouth. Carlie becomes an artist like her momma, though always more of a painter than Bella, and she teaches full-time at Dartmouth as well as taking on a more involved role at Bella's studio. Carlie and Nick have five children, three boys and two girls, and though their lives are busy and crazy, they couldn't be happier.

Edward continues to compose his own albums and occasionally accepts offers to write movie scores (for films with storylines approved by Bella). He always writes for/about his family, with everything sparked by Bella – even the scores that aren't supposed to have anything to do with her are inspired by her. He relates the stories to her and thinks of her as he composes. He never tells her, but he thinks she knows that she's there in every note of every piece.

Bella maintains her art career as well as her studio while continuing to teach part-time at Dartmouth. She receives an offer to turn her studio into a school, but she declines. She wants to keep her studio private and intimate, interacting with her pupils one-on-one. One of her favorite students, Samantha, follows in her footsteps to graduate from Dartmouth's art program at the top of her class and attributes her success to Bella's support when she needed her most; she remains close to Bella and fills in at the studio when Bella is out of town or otherwise engaged. Eventually Carlie offers a few classes at the studio, but both she and Samantha know that the studio always will be Bella's.

Bella and Edward remain in their dream home, and they make yearly trips to Washington and Florida to visit their family. They continue to grow closer and love more with each passing day, setting an example that their children admire and hope to follow. And for the most part, they do.

After all, they are Cullens.


End file.
